


【复联】星光璀璨

by Eclipness



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 71
Words: 308,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipness/pseuds/Eclipness
Summary: - 史蒂夫·罗杰斯 X 原创女主- 所有人员满血原地复活- 时间线为复联4后，也会涉及之前的时间线- 背景以电影为主，漫画迷慎入- 所有人物（尽量）不OOC，尽全力还原- 女主背景私设，因此时间线上也有小私设和改动- 女主过往涉及其他人（在不OOC的情况下）- 中间虐，结局HE和大团圆- 不经考究- 已完结，已经在个人网站补档完毕。- 感谢喜欢，欢迎评论和留Kudos。
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Jane Foster/Thor, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**NATASHA**

“每个人都渴望美好的结局，是吧。但是现实总不是尽如人意。也许这一次会呢。我希望在看到这个的时候，你们是在庆祝。我希望家人再次团聚，希望一切恢复如初，希望这个星球能重回正轨，如果它真的曾经在正轨上的话。天啊，多么美好的世界……哦不，现在应该说是宇宙。”

托尼在大战前录下的那段感人肺腑又令人涕零的录语，终究没有成为遗言。倒是成了预言。因为史蒂夫从病床上觉醒，往窗外看出去的时候，见到的就是这么一个景象。

玻璃墙外有大片的阳光四泄，天空是接近透明的蔚蓝，四周的树枝翠绿欲滴，有飞鸟欢叫。医院里总是忙碌的，穿着白色大褂的医生们，蓝色制服的护士们，以及即使生病也忍不住开心的病患们，来来往往，大多都互相拥抱欢呼，哭着笑着打招呼。

是获得了胜利与和平的，那个熟悉又陌生的世界。

那么自己应该没有昏迷很久。史蒂夫慢慢坐起身来想到。

全身酸痛又麻木，手臂上面的针头密密麻麻地插了一大堆，他转头看了看旁边设备上面的指数，却发现没有日期，并不知道到底是在什么时候。

疲倦感一袭袭的冲卷而来，头脑一阵阵裂痛。他不由自主地看向窗外，似乎寻找着又期待着什么。

“嘿，陌生人。”身后传来了熟悉的沙哑慵懒的声音，史蒂夫停顿了几秒，才让从外界收到的信息传入脑海，慢慢消化。

他机械性又不可置信地慢慢转头，看到靠在门槛上的身影时，突然就觉得眼眶发热。

“去拿一杯咖啡的时间，竟然错过了你醒来的时刻。”娜塔莎笑着走近，史蒂夫眼睛都不敢眨的盯着她，只怕一个恍惚，发现自己从这个虚幻的时刻觉醒。

“怎么？我看起来怎么也不会比你糟糕吧？”她下意识地摸了摸头发和脸颊，笑吟吟地看着眼前经历过一场大战，上身下体全都是伤痕累累的队友。

“娜……”开了口才发现自己喉咙沙哑灼热得发痛，也不知道是因为激动还是因为伤痛。

黑寡妇很体贴的帮他倒了一杯水，放在他的手里，顺便用手覆盖在他的手臂上。

是温暖的。他不敢置信地抬起头来，对上她幽绿如宝石一样的双眼。

“嘿，史蒂夫。”她微笑，眼里也有晶莹浮动。“嗨，我回来了。”

“我以为你……”他喝了一口水，冰凉的液体滑过喉咙，的确好受了许多。“是我死了吗？”

“噢，天，不。不要那么丧气。”娜塔莎失笑，在他的病床上坐了下来，习惯性的勾了勾嘴角笑着，手仍然握着他的手腕，安慰地说道：“我们都好，史蒂夫。我们赢了。欢迎来到活人的世界。”她歪了歪头：“或许和以前一样糟糕，但也的确很美好，不是吗？”

用了几秒或是几分钟的时间，她所说的话带来的逻辑和真实感才传到了他的理智里去。

娜塔莎非常满意史蒂夫的表情慢慢从震惊变化到狂喜。她没有打断他，只是微笑的观察着，享受着这收到巨大的好消息的队长的每一秒。

“托尼……！”突然记起来，他猛地起身，针头和插管掉了一地，所有的机械都发出了滴滴滴的叫声，外面看护和值班的护士医生们冲了进来，却在黑寡妇的挥手下再次退了出去。

并不理会慢慢帮他重新调整接好所有的线条，史蒂夫看着她的双眼，几乎难以启齿的问道：“托尼？”

“他惨透了。”娜塔莎笑了出来，摇了摇头，却还是忍不住微笑：“放心，他是活着的，史蒂夫。我们都活着。”

她在他不敢相信仍然惊呆的眼神下一次次耐心的重复着：“托尼，我，幻视，克林特，布鲁斯，山姆，罗迪……我们都好。都活着。”

再次重复了一次。“真的都活着。”

“怎……怎么会？”他忍不住捂住了头，一阵阵喜悦和惊愕不停的传来，他觉得迎接这种美好的消息比迎接敌人的拳头还让他晕眩。

“为什么？怎么会？到底怎么回事？我以为你死在沃尔米尔。”他紧紧地看着她，沙哑地问道：“我们都以为……克林特几乎崩溃。布鲁斯说他在打响指的时候，没有办法带回你。”

“我也不知道。”娜塔莎摇了摇头，认真地看着他的双眼。

她在不做卧底或特工的时候，需要对他坦白说真话的时候，都会这样做。虽然在最后共处的那充满绝望的五年来，她已经很少对他说谎了。但这样双目直视，是娜塔莎表示诚意的动作，这证明她并没有撒谎。

“托尼打了响指之后，你就倒下了。”她解释道：“当然，这是我听别人说的。我的确在沃尔米尔醒来。然后我按了按这个。”她举了举手腕，示意是用了莫尔比奥斯手环：“它就把我送回来了。但是我到的时候，你已经住院了。看来我错过了一场非常精彩无比的战斗。”她略带遗憾的说道。

“你并没有错过什么精彩。”史蒂夫慢慢说道，头痛欲裂，让他比平时慢了一拍回答着她的话。

“我很抱歉，史蒂夫。”她在他身边坐下，握住了他的手背，用他熟悉的低沉慵懒又略带沙哑的说道：“我很抱歉不能和你们并肩作战。如果我……”她止了话，愧疚的表情在面容和双眼里不断浮动。

“如果我参与的话，或许你们的下场没有这么惨。”

“嘿……”意识到了她极少透露出来的悲伤，他回握了她的手。失而复得的感激和珍惜涌上心来，他轻声说道：“你做的很完美，娜特。该说抱歉的是我，我没能救你。让你牺牲在……那么遥远孤独的地方。”喉咙有点发疼，他压了呀：“我差点没能和你道别。”

“看看我们，多伤感。像两个老人。当然，你的确是。”及时打断了他往自责的心情里沉浸，娜塔莎迅速地擦了擦双眼。

“你说，幻视也回来了？”史蒂夫微微蹙眉：“怎么……怎么可能？他……”

“我也不知道，史蒂夫。”娜塔莎叹了口气：”我回来之后，幻视已经在这里了。噢，我是说，他现在不在这个地方，他在瓦坎特。”

“瓦坎特？”

“这个东西。”娜塔莎敲了敲自己的额头：“总要把那块石头从他头上拆下来。他现在还在那边，无限宝石弄下来了，交给了卡罗尔，由她回归了不知道宇宙的哪个地方。”她笑了笑：“旺达陪着他。”

“她一定开心坏了。”史蒂夫松了口气，往身后的背垫靠去，不由自主地微笑。

“像个青春期的恋爱少女。”娜塔莎也笑了出来。“让人看着非常地烦人。”

“其他人呢？”史蒂夫问道，轻松的感觉一波波的袭来，他觉得有生之年从来没有这么轻松愉快过。这种感觉陌生又舒适，他忍不住往后仰去。

“大多数都受了伤，没有你那么严重，有些已经出院了。”娜塔莎看了看手表：“你醒来的消息已经发了出去，我想一会儿这个房间就会被挤满。山姆就在下面的一层楼，他应该快到了；罗迪忙得不可开交，应该会晚到。只有托尼，他还在昏睡中，但前两天已经醒过来一次，并没有什么大碍，只是需要休息。你的老友巴基现在正在复查中，一出来就会赶来吧。”

安静地消化了消息。史蒂夫的思绪缓缓地捡拾了回来，回忆逐渐清晰，头脑里的疼痛也点点的消去。大战上面的片段恢复过来，一点点和娜塔莎的话接上。

医院的走廊上再次传来了欢呼声，有更多的人重逢着，笑声和鼓掌并不属于安静的医院，但是没有人在乎这个。喜悦太多，悲伤太少，所有人都庆祝着。

“我还是不敢相信。”听着外面的喧闹，史蒂夫躺在枕头上，仰望着天花板：“我以为一切都完蛋了。”他揉了揉眉心：“即使赢了，也没有胜利的喜悦，你知道吗？牺牲太大了，就算是赢了，我们……”

“我知道。”娜塔莎急忙打断了他，又温柔地拍了拍他的手：“但是我们都回来了，史蒂夫。这不是梦。”她笑了笑：“你需要的话，我可以打断你的鼻梁，没有比那个更加让人疼痛和清醒的感觉了。”

“不了，谢谢。”他笑了起来：“我不需要再继续留在医院里的理由。”

他双手向后，放在了脖子后面：“哇哦。”即使全身酸痛也忍不住感叹：“和平？这真是一种奇怪又奇异的感觉。”

“嗯。我知道。”黑寡妇调整了一个舒服的姿势，在她床边的沙发上坐了下来：“现在接下来做什么呢，罗杰斯队长？”

“噢，你不要想得太美好。”史蒂夫扬起了微笑：“我觉得我们不会很闲。”

娜塔莎的笑容僵硬在脸上，她突然有了一种不妙的感觉。

在接下来的日子里，也的确证实了黑寡妇一向不会判断错误的直觉。

虽然行动被限制是一种很煎熬的感觉，但史蒂夫并没有很多抱怨。

从清醒后的日子开始，他的房间从来没有清冷下来过，来的人一波又一波，护士和医生们也对此无可奈何，就算多次警告要让病人休息，但谁都不敢向前阻止这些刚刚拯救了整个宇宙的英雄们。

更何况，医院里的工作人员都免不了想要接近。护士们总是用手机偷偷拍着睡着了的美国队长，医生们也借着查看病人的情况而在门房后探头。

他的病房里总是充满了欢笑，住院在楼下的山姆并没有想要回到自己的病房的意思，于是医院只好通融，把他搬到了史蒂夫的对面。

罗迪每天早上准时报到，因为媒体都聚集在医院门口，所以他没办法开车来，导致每次战争机器在顶楼落地，又盔甲整齐的和别人挤电梯的时候，都会引来一阵不小的轰动。

鲜花气球卡片糕点，史蒂夫的房间充满了来自世界各地，就像是雪花一样不断进入的礼物和感谢。甚至有时候，在门口还会有女人的内衣，充满了挑逗和诱惑的并不怎么隐秘的暗示。

“这真是太让人伤心了！”山姆看着那些被史蒂夫冷落但又不好丢弃的，充满香水的蕾丝边内衣，受伤的捂着胸口：“我就在对面，对面！”虽然他也收到了不少的明示暗示，但和史蒂夫的数量相比，简直就是天壤之别。

“哇哦，队长。”克林特抱着双臂打量着四周：“你的房间就像哈利波特收到来自霍格沃茨的信件一样，第一部的那个场景，你知道吗？”

“到底什么时候可以出院？”史蒂夫无奈地说道：“会给医院带来困扰的。”他动了动已经可以随意活动的手臂：“我已经好了。”手指关节被压得噼里啪啦响。

“你想要出院？”娜塔莎挑眉：“为什么……你有什么特别的事情要做吗？”他们现在真的是无事可做，是该好好享受的时候。

“要做的事情很多。”史蒂夫靠在枕头上慢慢微笑。

有生以来第一次，他想要去毫无负担地，去看看这个被他们拯救下来的世界。

去中央公园吃热狗，去看都市博物馆的展览，在国家图书馆里阅读一本书，甚至吃个麦当劳，回到布鲁克林看看熟悉又陌生的小区；和那个身穿蜘蛛衣服的孩子过几手，探望托尼和他的家人，或许这次可以留下来吃晚饭，逗逗他的那个可爱的小女儿。

但最重要的……

“我想你们也已经悠闲了很久了。”他坐直身子，转头对同伴们微笑道：“等所有人到齐了，我们得开始重新训练。”顿了顿：“当然，我想我们的总部应该已经被摧毁的非常彻底，但如果有空地的话，我最期待也最重要的事情，就是重拾我们的练习。”

“什么？为什么。”山姆不由自主地代表所有人咒骂了一声：“拜托，队长，给我们一点呼吸的时间。我觉得我们赢得了休假的权利。”

“挺好。非常的史蒂夫。”还是娜塔莎点了点头：“这证明他没有在大战里摔坏了脑袋。”

“也包括你，娜特。”队长瞥了她一眼，淡淡说道。

“……法克。”呆了片刻，娜塔莎憋出了一句国骂。


	2. TEAM

**CHAPTER 2**

**TEAM**

虚惊一场。失而复得。真是世界上最好最美妙的词。

全世界都沉浸在这种充满幸福和希望的感觉里，就连史蒂夫·罗杰斯也不例外。

过去那个安静的，寂静又荒芜的五年就像一个无比奇妙又荒谬的噩梦。当每天早上起来，面对的是熙攘热闹又吵闹的世界的时候，他总是充满了感激。

复仇者们的总部在那场惊天动地的大战中，被碾成了一大块平地。史达克集团的援救和修复队伍每日每夜的在哪儿工作着，其中不缺乏托尼编制出来的钢铁机器人、警察、消防队、工程师、以及出人所料的，非常非常多的，来自世界各地的志愿者。似乎每个人都尽着绵薄的力量，重新建起这个好不容易恢复到自己手里的地球。

所以，这个世界还是美好的。

当死亡和绝望来临时，面对黑暗的，总是人心的光芒和坚强。在艰难的时候，人类总是会携手一起度过。

这也让史蒂夫·罗杰斯的心里充满了责任感。

虽然，并没有很多同伴分享他这种积极向上又激励的心态。

“我们绝对不可以懒散下来或掉以轻心。”终于聚集了所有人后，史蒂夫在第一天开始训练前，无比威严又严厉地说道。

但底下人好像并不是很专心。特别是角落里的那两个几乎黏在一起的身影。

“旺达，幻视。”史蒂夫揉起了眉心，无奈地说道：“我在浪费你们的时间吗？”

“对不起，队长。”旺达笑着摇头：“我们会专心的。”她吐了吐舌头，却没有放下被紧握在背后的手，又忍不住地笑，低声对旁边的幻视说道：“不要抓了，很痒。”

对此史蒂夫只能仰头长叹。山姆很专注地看着自己的脚尖，克林特若无其事的摩擦着手中的弓，娜塔莎好像没听到一样低下头抿笑。

倒是罗迪有点于心不忍，想要上前劝几句，被史蒂夫一记眼神硬生生的停住了脚步。

“OK，OK，不关我的事。”罗迪举起双手投降，往后退：“我只是说说，恋爱中的荷尔蒙作祟，你知道吧队长。”他指着那两人说道。

“如果再有像灭霸那样的情况发生，我们怎么办？”史蒂夫轻咳了一声，淡淡地问道，却让所有人都停在了原地。

“这次我们非常走运。”史蒂夫的眼光扫过了所有人，柔和却坚定的视线，并没有带着责备的意思，却让人不由自主地站直了姿势。

他缓慢说道：“我们有了史考特的发现，在万幸之中，在第一个响指打起的时候，托尼和巴纳都没有消失。皮姆粒子的数量正好足够。索尔和卡罗尔也回来的及时。但是……”他顿了顿，似乎不想想起当时的那段日子：“完全是运气。我们本来就不应该让第一个响指发生。但如果再有一个这样的混蛋降临，我们怎么办？再次靠运气？”

他专注地看向了每个人：“宇宙太大了，我们无法知道在哪个角落，是不是会有再一次的威胁发生，所以我们能做的，就是准备好自己。”他严格的眼光扫过了每个人：“我们都经历了失去的痛苦，这些话，不应该由我来提醒你们。”

“从今天开始，加倍的练习。”他缓缓说道：“的确，我们赢得了和平的时光，但这是难以得到的第二次机会，所以下一次，不应该‘没有准备好’这种事情发生。懂了吗？”

“是，队长。”众人郑重地点了点头，齐声回答道。

“我没听清楚。”

“是！队长！”

“很好。”史蒂夫点了点头，眼角看到了了站在角落里，专心地看着他们的玛利亚·希尔，回头吩咐：“娜特，你先带着他们开始热身。”

向希尔走向去，点了点头示意，就问：“皇后区的那个孩子呢？”

“他在上课。”希尔无奈地摊了摊手：“托尼说无论如何，他也得大学毕业。”

“的确。”史蒂夫无法反驳这个理由：“等托尼好了，我再问他对那个孩子有什么打算。”那算是托尼的学生，自己不应该插手干扰。“巴纳？”

“研究室里，在分析着在废墟里能找到的武器碎片，和瓦坎特那边24小时直接通话着。”

“好的。”史蒂夫点了点头：“托尼还是在昏睡？”

“今天早上醒过来了，你要过去看看吗？”

“等他完全恢复吧。”他不由自主地微笑了起来：“我们应该有很多的话要谈。”

“队长……”希尔听着身后已经响起的对打和练习的声音，似乎有点不忍：“你们不用……那么累的。”刚刚才经历了一场大战，他们完全有资格享受短暂的和平和休息。“我是说……”她叹息：“你们也要休息的时间，世界会体谅的。”

“我们不需要他们的体谅。”史蒂夫摇了摇头：“我们需要他们的安全。”他坚决地说道。

希尔只能止步，摇摇头很是惋惜。

有了队长这样铿锵有力的措辞和不可推卸的责任，众人对恢复了内战之前那种日日训练的苦日子并不是非常抵触，毕竟在无限战争里经历的那些绝望和痛苦，他们连想起都不愿意。

但能够重逢，能够重生，能够有第二次的机会，还是让人喜悦和期待的，于是有时候，他们还是不由自主地心不在焉。

旺达和幻视一般在队长喊停的半秒内就消失在众人的视线之中，手牵手的不知道去哪里。娜塔莎转身前往布鲁斯的研究所。克林特则是立即往家跑，如果不是太怕会失去家人，或许鹰眼早就退休了。

山姆和罗迪担任着在旧总部的空地上每日巡逻一次的任务，怕有怀不轨之心的人前来偷窃任何来自外星的碎片。当然，山姆也会忍不住偷懒，去过一下简单平凡的生活，看个电影吃个饭约个会，而罗迪则是时不时地去探望史达克一家。

史蒂夫叹着气，知道罗马不是在一天之内建成的，况且，他们的确有权利享受好不容易赢得的和平时光，这是以血肉拼来的。

他只是很怕。

怕重蹈覆辙那样黑暗的日子。因此只能加倍的努力。

“当你恋爱了的时候，或许你就懂了。”娜塔莎在他第N次看着幻视和旺达的背影叹气时笑吟吟地说道。

但说完她就微微变脸，似乎说了什么不该说的话。“抱歉，我说错话了。”

看了她一眼，史蒂夫有点惊诧，今天怎么这么敏感？但还是轻松地答道：“怎么？你又想开始给我介绍女朋友？”

没想到一向嬉皮笑脸或用幽默掩饰自己情绪的娜塔莎却黯然了眼神：“不，我不会。”坚决无比的口气，认真地像个承诺。

史蒂夫不语。

他们走在临时建筑起来的新基地。即使还在住院中，托尼还是通过佩珀把他们安置的非常好。

新基地有着犹如足球场那么大的练习草坪，供给后备军练习的沙场，他们居住的宿舍，会议楼和研究所。虽然比不上被毁灭的那个庞大如一座独立城市的前总部，但也非常的不错。

看着已经聚集的差不多的后备士兵整齐有序的跑步练习，史蒂夫的口气带着漫不经心而不可抗拒的威严，淡淡地开口：“娜塔莎，你们到底在隐瞒什么。”他转头，定定地看着好友：“索尔去哪里了？”

娜塔莎有了片刻的犹豫，但还是摇摇头：“我真的不知道。”她抬头望向他，眼底一片清澈，没有丝毫的谎言：“我回来的时候，一切都尘埃落定。我们赢了。而且都回来了。”她叹气：“我说的是真话，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫不语。他抬着头看着明媚晴朗的阳光，和恢复繁华的世界。

他是一个英雄主义者，或许也是一个乐观主义者。但是他并不天真。

一个响指能够换来的和平，还带回那些已经逝去的人，或许甚至扭曲了时间和空间，并没有这么便宜的买卖。这样的代价，一定是无比惨重的。只是不知道应在了谁的身上。

他以为是托尼，但是在探望他之后，才真的发现娜塔莎说的并不是善意的谎言。

托尼的伤势惨重，但并不是无法恢复的状态。见到他这样，史蒂夫一颗心放了下来，却还悬在半空，依然有些不安。有很多因素和细节让他来回地思考，到底是发生了什么事情，比如，娜塔莎的这些掩饰的几乎完美，但还是忍不住流露出来的反常。

还有自己……

他发现自己总是会时不时地发呆走神，如果有空闲的时间，就会下意识地，无法控制地转头看向窗外。但那里什么都没有，只有被绿化的草坪和偶尔跑步而过的后备军队。有时候也有一两个同伴走过（大多次数都是手牵手走过的旺达和幻视），他似乎是期待着什么。

或许是索尔，毕竟之前，他总是随着倾盆落下的彩虹光桥出现，把草地弄得满地烧焦又一塌糊涂。

而在他们之间，只差雷神还没有出现了。

“或许你可以问他去了哪里。”没想到娜塔莎并没有躲避他的问题，反而耸耸肩无所谓地说道：“他后天就回来了。”

“真的？”他皱眉，带着诧异。

“你有完没完。”黑寡妇翻了个白眼。“如果你不相信我，或许你会相信他。”她下巴扬了扬。

史蒂夫回头，只见背着阳光，有人缓缓走来。

巴基停在了他们的面前，微微一笑：“嘿，史蒂夫。”

\---

设定&避雷针记得看[第一章](https://moonsnstars.lofter.com/post/1f3222f0_1c78d647c)


	3. BUCKY

**CHAPTER 3**

**BUCKY**

把那个问太多她无法回答的问题的烫手山芋丢给了巴基，娜塔莎轻松地哼着歌走了。史蒂夫明显地看到她的肩膀松懈了下来，低叹了口气，并肩和巴基慢慢走着。

两个人都没有说话。

舒服的微风吹拂着他们的脸，巴基偏头看向了好友，阳光落在对方坚挺又分明的轮廓上，有着沉淀下的轻松和悠闲。似乎传染了他的松懈，冬兵不禁笑了起来。

已经到了傍晚的时候，练习的后备军也已经结束了训练。守岗的士兵们换了班，一切又归为安静。城市的喧嚣离他们很远，在这个黄昏降落的草坪上，静的可以聆听到绿草生长的声音。

“我们时代的和平。”在围绕着基地的训练场绕了第三圈的时候，冬兵说道。

“我们时代的和平。”史蒂夫感叹道。

“我很抱歉不能提早来。”拍了拍他的肩，巴基语气歉然：“但是……”他指了指自己的头部：“消失了五年又回来。他们想要确定，我是不是真的回来了。”

“没关系，巴克斯。”史蒂夫紧握了握在自己肩膀上的手，安慰着他：“你现在在这里。我已经很感激了。”

巴基笑了笑，拍了拍他的手背：“我听说，你最近比之前更加严格了？”

“他们果然拉了你下水。”史蒂夫失笑，接着摇头：“怎么，是谁向你打报告了？”

“你的朋友们只是有点担心。”巴基深深地凝视着他：“他们怕你……走不出来。”

“不是这样。”给他声音里的小心翼翼弄得笑出声来，史蒂夫揉了揉脖子：“噢，天，我不敢相信我要这么说。但是……”他揉了一把脸：“或许托尼是对的。”

不去看巴基惊讶的挑眉，史蒂夫苦笑，重复着有一次听到布鲁斯曾经说过他和托尼的谈话内容：“‘这个脆弱的，蓝色的世界。需要有钢铁的盔甲环绕着它’。”他摇摇头：“当然，我不是指表面上的意思。但或许我们可以成为那样的盾牌。”

“史蒂夫……”巴基忍不住出声：“你不必……”

“对自己这么苛刻？”队长替他接了下去，他停住脚步：“这是我第一次感到后怕，巴克斯。”

他觉得有些话或许只能对冬兵说。其他人，他们其实都懂他，但是他却找不到向他们开口的感觉。可能是因为在内心中，史蒂夫·罗杰斯下意识的想要单独背负所有的不安。

“如果我们没赢呢？不，如果我们赢了，但是后果惨败？我不知道……”他顿了顿，声音空寂：“我以为娜塔莎死了，托尼死了，幻视死了。我以为我永远地失去了他们。在过去的五年，我也以为我永远失去了你，失去了山姆，旺达……所有人。我们只是很幸运。”他沉重地说道：“我不想把我们的命运，交给幸运。”

巴基动了动唇，但还是没说话。史蒂夫却敏感地捕捉到了他的变动。

“除非……”队长慢吞吞地说道：“你告诉我，这一切并不是幸运。”

他站直了身子：“你不会骗我，巴基，到底发生了什么。这一切……不可思议的运气，我们到底了付出了什么价格。”

“就算我想骗你也没用。”巴基笑了笑：“我骗不了你。”他别开眼说道：“你知道，我每天都和瓦坎达那些科学家打交道。按他们的话来说，并没有幸运这种事情。一切都有个为什么。”他直视着史蒂夫：“或许我们现在无法知道罢了，但目前，或许真的只是幸运。第一个响指没能做到的事情，第二个响指却做到了。”

“你可真会乱扯。”沉默了片刻，史蒂夫对他挑挑眉说道：“算我信你。当然……”他抱起了手臂：“我只是相信你不会骗我这件事实。”

我没有骗你。冬兵沉默着不语想到。我只是什么都没说。

“娜塔莎还说，你最近经常发呆。”过了一会儿，他轻声问道：“好像经常出神。”

“我也不知道。”史蒂夫指了指自己的头脑：“在我醒来的时候，头非常的疼痛。我可能被揍傻了。”

“史蒂夫……”巴基看着他，用铁臂抚着下巴：“你本来就很傻。”

“也没你傻。”史蒂夫瞪了他一眼：“天……”他揉了揉后颈：“我以为我忘了什么，就是那种被打到失忆的感觉。但是我问了所有人，我发现我的回忆完全对得上。我也不知道。”他叹气：“可能我会觉得会有另外一个外星人降落在我们的草坪上准备随时毁灭我们吧。”

“……你是真傻了，史蒂夫。”巴基挑眉摇头：“你觉得如果再有外星敌人来，他们会挑在这个地方降落？世界这么大……”

“噢，闭嘴吧。”笑着捶了他一拳，史蒂夫也被自己的想法笑了出声。

他们绕着操场继续走圈，巴基抬眼看了看沐浴在夕阳下，平静却愉悦的史蒂夫，他想要张口，却还是只勾起了嘴角：“老友，我觉得你真的可以考虑一下，过山姆所说的那些日子。”他摸了摸胡子：“你知道吗？他们这些年轻人口中说的，什么活在当下，感谢每一天，这些千禧年的废话。”

“我应该是无法作为一个这个时代的人。”史蒂夫双手插在了口袋里，摇头耸肩：“但或许你是对的，我应该感激这一切。毕竟，你还在，娜特还在，托尼还在，

你们都好。这便足够了。”

“我们时代的和平。”巴基长长地松了口气：“我们都要学会享受这样的日子。学会享受……这真是难事。”

“你可以向我的队员们请教一下，他们似乎非常在行。”史蒂夫轻哼了一下说道。

“哈。”巴基笑了一声：“山姆知道我今天要来，他约我去酒吧喝酒泡妞。你考虑一下？”

“你去也没有什么用。”史蒂夫一本正经地转头过来：“想要泡妞，你或许可以先考虑一下剪一下头发。真的，巴基，你看起来像个六十年代的嬉皮。”

“噢，我有那么年轻吗？至少比你好，史蒂夫。”巴基毫不后退的反驳了过去：“你看起来就像是上世纪黑白照片里的英国乡绅。噢，等一下，也差不多。”话没说完，他先笑了起来：“刮刮胡子吧，史蒂夫，否则索尔回来会觉得你模仿了他的造型………”他慢吞吞地说道：“而我并不是指五年前的造型。”

“说到这个。”史蒂夫皱眉：“你知道他去哪里了吗？”

“噢，我不知道。”巴基望天：“但我知道小浣熊和说话的老树干去哪里了。”

“真的？他们去哪里了？”

“相信我，兄弟。”冬兵很严肃地看着他：“你不会想要知道的。”


	4. TONY

**CHAPTER 4**

**TONY**

巴基说的对。在雷神回来的那一天，史蒂夫看着几个人缓缓从飞船上走下来的时候，皱着眉想着。他的确不想要知道索尔在这段时间去了哪里。

看着在雷神身后站着的洛基，史蒂夫的手指关节一阵噼里啪啦的响。在他身后，克林特也勾起了一个不怀好意的笑容。

“噢，我觉得没有必要这么剑拔弩张。”洛基站在索尔后面轻松地微笑，那表情就像是看着贱民们的贵公子。

“嘿，小白脸，死人的世界怎么样？需要再送你去看一看吗？”鹰眼顺手拿下了箭矢，瞄准了洛基的脸说道。

“克林特。”队长淡淡地阻止了他。现在的洛基并不如2012年那样，足以让他忌讳。

为了迎接索尔，他们聚得很全。所有人都在练习场上等待着他，就连还推着轮椅挂着糖水看起来恢复不错的托尼都被佩珀推着出场。

在看见索尔的时候，史蒂夫感觉其他人都明显的松了口气。他虽然不说，但自己也轻松了下来。肩膀微微下垮，一颗心终于放回了原位。

“怎么，上次给你的减肥方式很有效？”托尼懒洋洋地一只手撑着脸颊滑动轮椅上前，讽刺着明显已经在逐渐恢复之前健康的体格的雷神。

“噢，任务在身，我没有时间吃东西。”索尔笑着上前，握住了史达克的手：“诸神在上，史达克，你看起来糟糕透了。”他露齿一笑：“不过我很高兴见着你。”

“我也一样。”托尼紧握了一下他的手，直视着他。

不知道为什么，史蒂夫总觉得他们两在交换着什么眼神。

“队长。”只不过半秒的时间，索尔就松开了托尼的手，转身向史蒂夫点头：“你看起来很不错。”

在他转身的时候，站在他背后的人，便露了出来。

“噢，这是维奈迪丝。”他侧了侧身随口说道：“抱歉，朋友们，我时间很紧迫。她就拜托你们了。”说完竟然是转身就要走。其他那几个外星人甚至没来得及下船。

“嘿嘿嘿，索尔，索尔！等等。”史蒂夫皱着眉叫着，见他若无其事地转身过来，叹了口气，揉着眉心：“至少把事情交代清楚，你不觉得需要解释你去了哪里了吗？”

“什么？我以为你们知道。”雷神摊开手看着队长：“我去把空间宝石归回了原位，并且顺便去了一次阿斯加德……它剩余的部分。我现在准备飞去尼德阿尔威。”他指了指飞船：“我现在要去确认一些事情，或许一个月后回来。”

“等等。”史蒂夫一把拉住急着要走的索尔，眉头紧皱：“你为什么不能带着她？”明明有飞船。

“队长？”托尼懒洋洋地撑着脸颊在轮椅上，在他身后开口：“让他去。”

史蒂夫回头，托尼无所谓的摊了摊手，看向他，似乎在说“这有什么重要的”？

这两人到底在搞什么？

好看的眉毛都要打成结了，史蒂夫突然觉得自己失去了耐心。

“史蒂夫？借一步说话？”托尼拍了拍有点担忧的佩珀的手，又转身看向黑寡妇，往雷神身后的女子抬了抬下巴：“娜特？那位新来的小姐，拜托你？”

“嗨，欢迎来到地球。”娜塔莎笑着上前：“它很糟糕，但你会喜欢的。”她上前拉住了衣着奇异的女子往里面走。

“托尼！”见雷神趁机挥挥手就走了，有几分逃避的赶紧溜的样子，史蒂夫只能站在原地瞪着好整以暇的史达克。他觉得自己最近一个月这些感恩的心和愉悦的情绪顿时云消雾散，他巴不得把眼前的男人从轮椅上抓起来。

飞船起飞而扬起了无数的草根和灰尘，转眼间就消失在天边，史蒂夫深深呼吸，压下烦躁，耐着性子转头和托尼谈话。

“可真是一个很短暂的见面会。”他略带嘲讽盯着托尼：“你愿意告诉我发生了什么事情吗？”

“不要那么戏剧化，罗杰斯。”托尼一向都无视他的愤怒：“雷神可没说假话，他的确还没来得及去尼德阿尔威就来放人了。”他顿了顿：“那个女孩子受伤了。”又抬起头来：“你要是不介意，我们去走走好吗？太阳晒着我很难受，我还是病人。”

史蒂夫深呼吸再深呼吸：“你是说，你早就知道索尔只是来放人？”他跟在托尼身边走着。觉得自己真是温和又客气。“我记得我们不会再这么做了。你知道，对彼此隐瞒事实，毕竟我们一起拯救了世界很多次。”他忍着不发作，只是嘲讽道。

“有区别。”托尼抬眼看着他：“我知道。只是没有告诉你。因为我觉得没什么关系。而且，你也没问我。”

“托尼！”

“OKOKOK，你看。”托尼揉了一把脸：“我没告诉你，是因为我并不觉得重要，好吗？索尔通过飞船联系了我，说是有一个小请求。我觉得无妨，只不过是再放个阿斯加德人在地球上，他们都在这里群居了，有什么了不起？”

“那为什么不去新阿斯加德？”史蒂夫瞪眼：“托尼……”

“停！停！队长！你让我紧张起来了。”托尼揉着太阳穴，看起来真的很烦躁的样子：“你看。”

他深呼吸：“洛基也活过来了，和娜特那样的，活过来了。索尔便去了阿斯加德看看，是不是能在那片废墟上找到另外的生存者，他找到了那个女孩，说是能力非常强，但是受伤了，在他继续去接管他们那九个星球前，希望我们照看一下。瓦尔凯利忙不过来，好吗？”

他有点烦躁地拉着领子想要透气：“就是这样。我答应了。我没理由不答应。只不过是一两个月，在宿舍居住，或许参加练习来康复，对你来说有什么区别？你会拒绝吗？”有抹了一把脸：“天，罗杰斯。真的，你别钻牛角尖了，好吗？”

“索尔真的是去归还宝石？”史蒂夫冷冷地问道：“没有别的任务？”

“从这里，地球上接过的，只有这个任务，这是千真万确的事情。其他的星球我不知道，或者他那帮朋友需要他去做什么，找星云的姐姐之类的。我真不知道。”他看向了史蒂夫：“他说，他需要一个朋友的帮助。我不能不答应。”

史蒂夫沉默不语。他可以在这段话里找出无数的破绽，但托尼总是知道怎么堵住他的拒绝：一个朋友，你的朋友，索尔。需要帮助。你难道不帮吗？

更何况，是举手之劳的事情。的确没有拒绝的理由。

“而且我们的团队需要美女啊，队长。”托尼对他挤挤眼：“他能力很强，你或许会喜欢他的。”

“是吗？我很怀疑。”史蒂夫沉着脸回答。算是答应了。


	5. STEVE

**CHAPTER 5**

**STEVE**

新成员加入的第一天，史蒂夫就后悔了。他无比懊恼为什么自己答应的如此干脆，让托尼和索尔一样，挥挥手就走了。

回到基地室内的时候，娜塔莎和佩珀已经把新成员安置好了，托尼向来办事妥当，对队友的请求也只会做到200%的完美。

于是那个让其他人花了半天才正确发音她的名字的阿斯加德女子——维奈迪丝，住进了最大的宿舍房间，里面摆满了所有一个重病患者需要的东西，甚至有一个小客厅，她根本不需要出门和其他的队员们交流。于是她并没有出席晚餐，其他人也没有坚持，早早地道了晚安，并且相约了第二天练习见。

“她是阿斯加德的前任守卫队精英。在索尔平息九国之乱的时候被派去了阿尔弗海因，一直在哪里作战，因此在诸神黄昏的时候逃过一劫。”

娜塔莎很职称的报告着：“后来回到阿斯加德，一直在营救没来得及上船的剩余的居民。”她顿了顿：“再后来，灭霸的军队来了，她回到了阿尔弗海因，一直和他们作战，直到……我们赢了。”

“卡罗尔没来得及营救他们……？”史蒂夫不觉疑惑，在那五年里，惊奇队长似乎覆盖许多很多他们抵达不了的地方。

黑寡妇摇了摇头：“宇宙太大。”

“她作战能力很强？”史蒂夫不觉有点期待。

“不知道。”娜塔莎耸耸肩：“这样什么都看不出来。”她在电梯前皱着眉头按了按钮：“明天再看吧。只希望她没有索尔的饭量。”

结果就是，并不是作战能力强不强的问题。而是完全没有。

维奈迪丝非常准时，甚至比其他成员还要早到了五分钟。但是她就是坐在哪里。什么都不做。

“给她一点时间吧，队长。”克林特无所谓的劝道：“或许地球上的空气不适合她。或许到现在她的伤势还未愈好。她本来就是来养伤的，不是吗？”

史蒂夫点点头。他能说什么。

可能是和自己一样。见到索尔没什么事，所有人都放心了，于是更加加倍努力地投入了苦训之中。

军心大振，对作为主帅的人只能是好事，史蒂夫暂时把坐在台阶上的那个小问题抛在了脑后，并不去理会。

反正她迟早也要回到属于她的地方，史蒂夫也没有打算再培训出一名复仇者的计划。

同伴的彼此信任是赢来的，在场的每个人为了赢得彼此的信任和托付都付出了极大的努力，对于一个或许要养伤或许来休假的阿斯加德人，史蒂夫并没有太多关注。

但过了几天，他就有点坐不住了。

她到底是来做什么的？

周围的人打得汗水淋漓，维奈迪丝只不过是静静地坐在那里。

虽然的确没有什么影响，但对下定决心要训练出一队能够对抗任何未来或潜在的威胁的队长来说，有这样的同伴在队伍里，实在是难以忍耐的事情。

作为军人出身的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，无论是对自己还是外人都有严谨的要求和苛刻的约束。如果这样一个只是静静地坐在那里什么都不做的士兵出现在自己的军队里面，那是无论如何都打破自己的原则，无法允许的。

“她为什么不能去新阿斯加德？”过了几天，史蒂夫终于拜访了托尼，并且在佩珀的微笑坚持下留下了吃晚饭。

三道丰富美味的主菜上完，佩珀起身去煮咖啡和准备甜点，史蒂夫终于忍不住问道。

“托尼，她会影响到我们的进度。”他叹口气劝说道。

“噢，你真的不会放弃这个话题，是吧？”托尼已经摆脱了轮椅，站起来一手抱起在肩膀上撒娇的摩根。“我实在不懂，这对你来说，到底有什么区别？”

“她只是在哪里看着！”

“所以？”把女儿抱到膝上，托尼很是不解：“她用手机拍摄然后传到了网上了？用媚眼勾引你？或是妨碍你把所有人都弄得每天都祈祷周末快点降临？”

“我们周末也要训练的。”史蒂夫严肃地回答道：“如果有攻击的话，并不会限于周一到周五九点到五点这样的时间。”

“天啊，队长。”托尼失笑：“你真是固执。”

“我固执？”队长忍不住捂了捂额头：“托尼……”他深呼吸：“我只是觉得这样不好，我是说，我并不介意让她观看，但是如果她没有要参与的决心，为什么不留在房间就好。”

“所以，结论是……你会害羞？”

“我是认真的。”史蒂夫有点失去耐心地说道：“我们的基地什么时候变成了阿斯加德托儿所？”

“史蒂夫……”难得对一向和自己意见不和的队长有耐心，托尼也慢慢地劝道：“没什么大不了的，只是一段时间。你就想像她不在那儿，和一堵墙一样。”

“她会限制我们的行动，每个人都要小心翼翼地，避免出手的时候伤到她。”队长冷冷的答道：“她是一个活生生的人，不是一堵墙。”你见过那么好看的墙吗？

“送她去新阿斯加德吧，托尼。”两人沉默了片刻，史蒂夫揉着眉心说道：“我实在找不到能让她留下来的理由。我们并不欠索尔什么……”

“我什么都欠……！”话还没说完，就被托尼打断了。他似乎很烦躁，同样揉了揉太阳穴，有点不耐地说道：“见鬼，罗杰斯！”

“见鬼！”怀里的摩根笑嘻嘻地重复道，托尼瞪着眼看了看她，又看向史蒂夫。

“哇喔，谢谢你，队长。你教了我五岁的女儿说脏话。”

明明就是你自己说的。史蒂夫无奈地看向他，总不好在别人家里和小朋友的面前发脾气。

“听着，史蒂夫。”托尼一手放在桌上，对着他解释道：“你或许觉得对索尔没有亏欠，但事实说，对我来讲，我的确欠他的。”

见史蒂夫不解，他解释道：“你回想一下那次的大战，少了我们的任何一个，或许事情的结果就完全不同了。所以，算我欠他，好吗？”

“这个……”他指了指周围，自己温馨又舒适的小屋子，坐在膝盖上的女儿，和从厨房传来的佩珀走来走去的声音，以及传来的浓郁咖啡香味。

“这一切。”他加重了语气：“少了你，少了索尔，巴纳，娜塔莎……都不会存在，好吗？所以，我不管她是贴在你的身上妨碍你还是坐在角落里远远地看着你们，你给我忍着，史蒂夫。不是什么大不了的事情。”

“你们在讲什么？”佩珀端着咖啡和甜点笑着走来，及时的帮又要吵起来的两个人解了围：“我好像听到有人要趴在你身上，史蒂夫？”

“关于那个新来的成员。队长很害羞。不喜欢被小姑娘看着。”托尼翻了翻白眼回答道。

“维奈迪丝？”佩珀好奇地坐了下来，端上了咖啡：“但她多讨人喜欢呀！我听娜塔莎说，是个很可爱的女孩子。大家都很欢迎她。”

托尼在妻子旁边用一副“怎么样我有道理吧”的表情对史蒂夫挑挑眉，弄得对方无奈的无话可说。

最可怕的是，史蒂夫发现对新来的成员保持有意见的态度，在整个复仇者基地里，就只有他一个人。

就如佩珀所说的，其他的人都觉得她是一个“可爱的女孩子”。

“我实在看不出问题在哪里。”娜塔莎也和托尼的表情一样，带着忍耐和无法理解。“她人非常好，非常可爱。你为什么不能忍受她在场？”她认真地看了看队长：“……你害羞吗？”

“……”

史蒂夫觉得自己要抓狂。

“你是特工。”他试图找着另外一个思考的角度：“你难道不觉得我们的训练内容应该保密吗？”

“噢，为什么？你觉得会有人会抄袭你的训练方式吗？”黑寡妇忍不住笑了出来：“Come on, Cap。或许我们可以向别人保密，但对她却毫无意义。你觉得阿斯加德人会对这些有兴趣吗？”

“我只是……”史蒂夫正要开口，却疑惑地看着她：“你去哪里？”他看着穿着高跟鞋和紧身短裙的娜塔莎问道。

“罗杰斯……”娜塔莎一手搭在腰上，一手抵着电梯门：“今天是周六晚上，我和旺达还有维奈迪丝准备出去，你知道，属于女孩子们的晚上。”

“什么？”史蒂夫觉得自己噎了一下：“这才多久，你们已经是好朋友了吗？她才来了没几天。”他忍不住略带嘲讽问道。

“我们是女孩子，史蒂夫。”娜塔莎翻了翻白眼：“在女孩子们的友谊时间线里，一天等于你们男孩子们的十年。”她向他抛了个媚眼：“我劝你也找到什么好玩的事情做，罗杰斯。”她加重语气：“今天是周六晚上。”

史蒂夫只能叹气。他觉得最近一直在叹气。

宿舍里已经没有人了。就如娜塔莎所说，今天是周六晚上。平时被他X得太厉害的队员们都趁机前往享受生活了。旺达和女孩子们一起出去了，幻视不知道是不是也跟着，反正不在基地里。

史蒂夫走向了自己的房间，按了按屏幕上的按钮，视频响了一会儿，对方才接起来。

“噢，老兄，你那边看起来很悲哀。”巴基刚刚才下了训练场，擦着汗珠笑着他：“那边……应该是周六晚上吧？你不应该在做一些好玩的事情吗？”他看了看手表：“瓦坎达这儿才是下午，你那边是晚上了吧？”

“老天……”史蒂夫抹了一把脸：“没想到你也这样说？”他揉了揉酸痛的肩膀：“我只是……”他把最近的困惑以及与队员们讨论的问题简单的讲述了一下。

刚刚结束了训练瓦坎达的后备军的巴基边擦着汗边换衣服，听了片刻，抬头看向他：“你并没有介意她在旁边观看。”

巴基没有用咨询的口气，而是非常坚定的说道：“还有什么，史蒂夫？”

真不愧是最熟悉和了解自己的老朋友。史蒂夫闭了闭眼。

的确，还有一点他没有告诉任何人。

那就是，她坐在那里，会让他分心。

犹如其他史蒂夫所见过的的阿斯加德人一样，维奈迪丝生得非常美丽，她有白皙透亮的肌肤，柔软的长发，和非常晶莹剔透，以及清亮澄澈的双眸。

虽然，不足以让史蒂夫心动。

或许是因为受了重伤，她带着一种易碎的脆弱，脸色偶尔苍白，显得一双眼睛更加明亮。

在史蒂夫的审美观内，她的确美，但是就如那种可远观不可近的瓷器一样，有着小心翼翼而让人难以接近的轻盈。

而他欣赏并且喜欢或许会感兴趣的，是有着生气勃勃的健康美的女子。英姿飒爽如佩吉，在爽利泼辣间也可以带着妩媚和性感。

但是，那双眼睛。

其实史蒂夫也知道，维奈迪丝并不会一直看着自己，很多时候她的眼光空洞，其实什么都没在看，但偶尔，他能感觉她掠过自己的目光。虽然没什么特别的，她很多时候也看向别人。

但有时候与她目光相对，他都可以感到一种奇异的感觉。

仿佛她的眼光平静的，无声的，略带温柔的，穿过了整个浩瀚无垠的繁星宇宙，在此刻落在自己身上。为的，就是和他相遇。

那种平静又让人心动的感觉把他笼罩。有着莫名的熟悉感。

那种感觉总是让他心悸。

而自己从索尔带着她出现那天起，便再也没有看着窗外毫无一人的草坪出神。

他告诉自己那是因为雷神已经报道过的原因，队友毫无伤势，自己终于可以放心。

但他发现，自己的眼光从草坪上，默默地转向了她的身影。

她总是安静地，一言不发地走过。偶尔也会对他礼貌的微笑，客气的问候。转过头远离的时候，单薄但是坚韧又脆弱的背影，让他有拉住她的冲动。

“你……喜欢她？”巴基略带迟疑地问道，声音里有震惊的感觉。

“不。”史蒂夫回答地非常干脆利落，甚至摇了摇头。“或许是我太敏感了。最后一次来到地球的外星人差点就把我们都消灭了。”他再次叹气：“我也不知道，巴克斯。”

听听这个对话，真是荒谬。他对自己说道。我们就像两个毛头小子，讨论着学校来的新女生。

“我觉得你或许是敏感了一点。”冬兵慢吞吞地说道：“或许你真的得前进了，朋友。”

巴基抹了一把脸：“我们赢了，史蒂夫，接受这一点吧。偶尔轻松一下，做点好玩的事情。”他对好友扬起了一个微笑：“是继续向前的时候了。”

“或许你是对的。”过了片刻，史蒂夫才缓缓说道。“我们都应该向前看。”

  
\--------

我这个更新速度真是感动了我自己，

一天一万字，觉得史蒂夫我真是太爱你了

每天的产生量这么多哈哈哈

ANYWAY，写了个[新史蒂夫的设定和理解](http://moonsnstars.lofter.com/post/1f3222f0_1c7c089e7)

你们知道我的，尽量不OOC 

大家可以看一下 ♥️

惯例比心，爱你们

Moon 🌝


	6. VANAEDYS

**CHAPTER 6**

**VANAEDYS**

巴基口中的“向前前进”，每个人都有自己演绎的方式。托尼和克林特作为已婚人士，他们向前看的方式就是享受及培养着自己的孩子们，感恩的与自己心爱的妻子们相处着，偶尔过个非常浪漫的约会。连做家事这种琐碎的小事都让人充满了幸福。

布鲁斯的向前看就是每天泡在研究实里，研发着自己身上的伽马射线，拿自己做小白老鼠。失而复得娜塔莎是他这辈子都会感激的惊喜，有了这样的第二次机会，他必须努力给彼此造出一个未来。娜塔莎大多时候都在旁边陪伴着他，两人喝咖啡聊天，无所不谈，仿佛要把失去的时间都找回来。

旺达和幻视不用说，就如黑寡妇描述的那样，“每天都腻在一起，烦人的很”。

罗迪忙得兴高采烈而脚不沾地，在政府及联合国和史达克集团之间平衡着似乎随时都会爆发的关系，当然，大部分时间他都是在忽悠着前者，并且不亦乐乎。

山姆则是觉得单身从来没有让人如此愉快过，训练后他会开着车到纽约去溜达，喝酒看足球看电影打台球，偶尔和某个漂亮的女孩子搭讪，要个电话然后出去约会。既享受着单身的自由和也享受着偶尔邂逅的浪漫。

而史蒂夫……在无数个自我分析心理的白天沉思和夜晚思考之后，他决定不再纠结。

然后，终于决定邀请会计部的詹妮弗出去约会了。

詹妮弗·安德鲁斯，毕业于哥伦比亚大学的金融学院，有着良好的家庭和靓丽的外表。金发碧眼，身材高挑而修长，笑起来有两个可爱的酒窝。喜欢狗，养着一只金毛。周末喜欢跑步和运动，也爱烘培和手工，经常带一些好吃的点心给办公室的同事们。

在加入复仇者总部之前，曾在史达克集团就任过，是佩珀直接调过来的值得信任的员工之一。

或许真的可以考虑一下，不要那么敏感。史蒂夫看了看依然坐在角落里百般无聊的维奈迪丝，叹了口气，又低头看了看时间，举手喊停。

一眨眼，本来还打的难舍难分的队员们都不见了踪影。史蒂夫好气又好笑，也抬脚前去冲澡换衣服。

今晚就是他自从1945年，不，等等……今晚是他有生以来第一次约会。他看着镜子里的倒影，笑着摇头，脑海里又响起了巴基的嘲笑：“哇哦，老兄，真是悲哀。”

因为时间来不及，他直接用了练习室旁边的公共卫生间，换好裤子，光着上身擦着头发出来，没想到有人从门口一头撞上他。

“噢……！”维奈迪丝连着往后退，不住地道歉：“对不起……史蒂夫，我是说，罗杰斯队长。娜塔莎忘了……”她指向搁在长凳子上外套。轻咳了一声：“我来拿。”

“你可以叫我史蒂夫。”他略有点不自在，在女人面前光着上身，让他非常尴尬。好在，对方没有抬头的意思，一直低着眼眸，看着自己的脚尖。

“维奈迪丝？”他听见自己有点无奈的说道，不知道为什么，却发现他竟然叫她的名字叫的非常顺口。

“呃？”

“如果你不介意……”他慢吞吞地说道：“我想穿衣服。”

“噢，抱歉！”她匆忙地一把拿起了娜塔莎的外套，转头就走。却在门口停住了脚步。

“史蒂夫？”他正要转身穿衣，却听到她的声音响起，抬起头来却只能看到她的背影。

“怎么了？”

似乎下了很大的决心，维奈迪丝很慢很慢地转身走了过来，在他身前停下。

她的个子不算矮，但也只是头到他的肩膀。转身过来，双眼需要抬头才能与他平视。

她的身上有一种淡淡的清香，像是踩在初春清晨的草地上，有着露水的鲜花的味道。

“在阿斯加德，身上的伤痕是一名战士的荣誉勋章。”她轻声说道，却并不看他，只是正正的看着他的胸口。

在哪里，有一道虽然愈合但仍然深切的疤痕，一直从肩膀纵横直达左胸。非常长的伤痕，是在最后一次的大战留下的纪念。史蒂夫急着出院，并没来得及让医生们把它完全消去。

“但是……”她举起了手，指尖在离他的肌肤一指的距离停止，这时她抬眼看住了他。

深邃湛蓝的眼神直视着自己，是熟悉的温柔和怀念的气息。维奈迪丝感觉自己就要落泪。她忍了忍，再次抬眼时已经完全平静。她看着他微笑：“如果有一天，你找到了心爱的女人，她可能会很心疼的。”

微弱但是温暖的光从她的指尖上淡淡晕开。像是被极小的阳光照耀到，史蒂夫低头看去，他的伤痕逐渐治愈，恢复，淡化，又如新。仿佛从来没有过一样。

安静地站在原地，史蒂夫都没有发现自己忘记了呼吸。他并没有什么奇怪的新鲜的感觉，反而非常平静，安详又让人放心的气息包围着他。突然间就极度的放松而舒适。

或许她有这样的魔力？他想着。所以大家都喜欢她？而自己不曾与她接近地相处过，没有过这种感觉也很平常。

“谢谢。”过了片刻，他轻声说道。

维奈迪丝抬头，对他笑了笑，那笑容让他有了片刻的恍惚，脑海里似乎有了几秒的空白，当他回神的时候，她已经转身走了出去。

史蒂夫愣了片刻才穿好了衣服，前往被这么个插曲打岔，而差点忘掉的约会。

百篇一律的约会步骤：接人，吃饭，聊天，送人回家。

詹妮弗是一个很不错的女友伴侣，她幽默又风趣，并且很会接话，和她在一起聊天并不会冷场。

只可惜，史蒂夫很无奈地发现，或许娜塔莎是对的，所有人都需要练习。

可能是太久没有心动的感觉，他什么都感觉不到。或许约会就是这样的？在回到基地的路上他很认真地思考着。

没有暧昧也没有心跳的感觉，自己甚至没有一丝紧张，也不知道是不是因为太过于自信，毕竟詹妮弗看向自己的眼光，全都是爱慕和满意。

简直就像执行任务一样。他觉得可能要找谁来谈一谈，但想到了队友们如果得知他出去约会了，或许会夸张的上蹿下跳地把屋顶都掀掉，他还是打消了这个念头。

回到宿舍已经很晚了。

总部一片黑暗，随着他的脚步一盏盏灯慢慢亮起。

在回到房间之前，如果不是因为习惯性地望向了窗外的草坪，他或许不会发现站在走廊上的背影。

熟悉的感觉扑面而来，他不由自主地靠近了窗边。伸出手来，触碰上冰冷的玻璃。

玻璃窗户并不是很厚，他靠近了一点，看到了自己的倒影，还有伸向了单薄的背影，属于自己的手。

似乎听到了脚步声，维奈迪丝略带惊愕地转过头来：“罗杰斯队长？”

声音有点惊动了他，把外套放在了餐桌旁的椅子背上，史蒂夫拉开了落地窗门，走近了她。

“我说过叫我史蒂夫。睡不着觉吗？”

凉爽的夜风拂面而来，总部的基地旁边都是空的，只有大片的绿化草坪，以及满天繁星的夜晚。

苍穹上，闪烁着的星星犹如洒在夜幕上的零碎钻石，夜间的露水芬芳传来，天边似乎有一条蜿蜒曲折的银河星光，一直从东边升起，延伸到无限。

“地球的夜晚很美。”维奈迪丝仰头看着，拨开覆在脸上的发丝。她转身对他一笑：“而且我不需要睡眠。”

“索尔说你是来养伤的。”史蒂夫忍不住皱眉，即使平时对她多有意见，但在内心还是忍不住去关心一个有着重伤的人。“或许你应该多多休息。”

“床太软了。我有时候睡不着。”她回头对他笑道：“我听说你也是军人，所以你应该明白我的意思。”

见他认真地听着，她笑了起来，比划着：“在……阿斯加德被毁灭的那几年，我回到王国，发现了还有没来得及逃出去的人。整个王国都被毁的非常彻底，到处都是爆发的火山和滚烫的土地。能找到安全的地方很不容易，我们只好睡在悬崖旁边的一个山洞里。”

她的眼神幽暗起来：“在哪里，下面是呼啸逆上的冷风，偶尔带着锋利的碎石，一不小心就会被划破脸。巡逻的人要保持警惕，睡着的话就会掉下去，摔得粉身碎骨。时间久了，反而不习惯睡觉。”

“那一定很辛苦吧。”静静聆听着她的话，史蒂夫只能这样说。

感觉鼻尖一阵酸涩难忍，维奈迪丝笑了笑：“那并不是最艰难的。”她顿了顿：“最艰难的，是绝望。”她抬头看向他：“在黑暗里看不到光芒的那种。”

“嗯。”史蒂夫轻声应道：“我知道。”他亲身经历过，在过去的五年中，时时刻刻都是那样的感觉。

在那几年，整个纽约市寂静无声。抬起头来看向这样的夜晚，繁星因为少了地上的灯光而更加明亮，他却觉得暗淡一片。

“我听娜特说，你是一位很出色的战士？”试图找一下更加轻松的话题，史蒂夫想了想当时得到的信息：“似乎是在……？”

“阿尔弗海因。”她浮起了一个很透明的微笑：“光之精灵的国度。树林湖泊和溪泉的王国。很美，和地球年轻的时候很像。但当时坦诺斯的军队来的时候……”她叹了口气：“还好你们赢了。对此，我非常感激。”

对她的感谢有点不自在，史蒂夫忍不住说：“真的有精灵吗？”

“有。”维奈迪丝忍不住笑出声来，对他眨眨眼：“但不是那种你们电影里面演的那样，有尖尖的耳朵和好看的容貌。它们是……”她歪头想了想：“它们是光。很纯洁很清澈的灵魂。”顿了顿：“和你一样。”

“我？”史蒂夫失笑：“我并不是那样的。”

“如果你踏入阿尔弗海因的境界，你就会发光。嗯……就像是星际大战的激光剑一样。”她比划了一下，又想到补充道：“娜特让我和幻视一起看了那部电影，你们人类的想象力好丰富。”

“我也看过。”史蒂夫点了点头，诚实说道：“我也是被迫去看的，为了学习。说实在，我到现在都并不是很明白这个世界。”他摊摊手：“可能一段时间，你懂得就比我多了。我是说，娜特很会向你解释的。”女孩子嘛，学这些总是比较快。

“的确很让人困扰。”维奈迪丝点点头，想到：“地球让我困惑的东西很多，比如，你们互联网上的社交平台。为什么你们世界的年轻人对它们这么沉迷呢？似乎分分秒秒都需要别人知道自己在做什么。”

“对。”史蒂夫点点头，坚决地觉得自己终于找到了有人共鸣：“我也无法理解。”对一个对自己的隐私保护到几乎变态的队长来说，被人窥视私人生活，实在是太不可思议了。

“还有……电子书。”维奈迪丝望着天空，指尖敲着下巴想着：“你们为什么不喜欢书本。我好喜欢卷轴或者旧书本的气味，仿佛沉淀了很多历史的痕迹的气息。”

史蒂夫被她说得笑出声来，他真的觉得她的想法和自己很像。

“或许，比起地球，我更适合在阿尔弗海因居住。”他笑着看向她说道。

“噢，你会喜欢的。”她转过头来笑了起来，目光里似乎有千万星河：“而且你占了很大的便利，你可以当我和索尔的上宾贵客。你知道，有一两个当国王的朋友，似乎很不错。”

史蒂夫轻松地笑着，不由自主地看着她的双眼，那种奇异的，让人放心又轻松的感觉袭来，他忍不住别开了眼。

“等等，你说国王？”回想到她刚刚说的话，他又不禁惊诧地回头。

“噢，我不是，我只是个战士。”她嘴角上扬：“但是作为一个被派遣统治一整个世界的战士还是很有优势的。待遇应该和我在这里受到的差不多，或者好一点，我保证你不会被迫每天训练。”

“但是……”她挽了挽头发，忍不住开口：“我已经不是阿斯加德的人了。也不属于阿尔弗海因。”见对方不解，她努力解释道：“我在最后的战役里，受了很重的伤。或许现在余剩的寿命，和人类差不多长吧。十年，几十年，我不知道。索尔和洛基去宇宙的彼岸找解决方式，但说实话，我并没有抱很大的期望。人类的几十年，对我足够了。”

她笑了笑：“抱歉，并不是要贬值你们的意思。只是那样的状态，对我来说很脆弱。”她看了看自己的手：“但也很真实。”

“那一定是一场无比艰难的战争。”史蒂夫听出了她声音里的失落，并不知道怎么安慰她：“我很抱歉。”

“是的。”她抬起头来看向他：“我差点失去我最重要的人们。但还好，我们，不，你们赢了。”她展开了笑容：“而且我已经活了这么久的时间，和人类一样脆弱的寿命。算是很不错了。”

“我一直觉得和平凡人有一样的时间，是很幸运的事。”史蒂夫缓缓说道：“我是个在时空外的人或和我同年出生的，年龄相似的熟人们，早就离开了我。我有时候很庆幸，但有时候却又觉得非常的遗憾。”

“有幸曾经一起并肩，但是他们能够完成自己的时间和使命。我有时候觉得我已经活了很久，久到很累。”他缓缓说道。

“噢……”她眨眨眼说：“你或许可以试试看活到一千岁以上是什么心态，相信我，生死会变成一个超级遥远的想法。就像……僵尸一样。”

史蒂夫朗声笑了出来，她看着他，也压抑不住笑意。

“对不起，想要安慰你，却反过来让你安慰我。”

史蒂夫笑着看她，夜风习习，微弱地飘动她的发丝，史蒂夫直视她的双眼，发现她看向自己的眼光像是午后从窗帘隙缝里洒落的阳光。

一时间平时那个沉默静坐在一旁的苍白女子仿佛生动了起来。

他不由自主地屏息，那种平静的气息再次围绕着周围，就像……就像回家的感觉。

她似乎也意识到了这一点，退后了一步。挽起了碎发，眨了眨眼：“我或许不需要睡眠，但是队长你应该需要休息。”

那种让人放松但是同时心悸的感觉顿时消失，史蒂夫点了点头：“嗯。”他忍不住放低了声音，语气连自己都没意识到的轻柔：“晚安，维奈迪丝。”

“晚安，史蒂夫。”她在跨进室内的时候轻轻的回答。头也不回地消失在走廊尽头。


	7. WEEKEND

**CHAPTER 7**

**WEEKEND**

有了那次安静又愉悦的谈话，史蒂夫终于不再继续在“新成员到底是来做什么”的话题上继续纠结。队员们也聪明或乐得再也没提起。

日子久了，在练习场上看见维奈迪丝安静地坐在台阶上看着他们的身影，也成了每天的习惯。

可能等她回到了自己的世界里，其他人还会想念她呢。史蒂夫有一次用眼角扫过她的时候想到。

偶尔也会有目光相逢的时候，在有了一次聊天的经历而拉近了彼此的距离，维奈迪丝现在会添加一个静美的微笑。

笑容明朗又温柔，每次史蒂夫都会点点头回应，然后强硬地，几乎是咬牙的，转头看向别处。

每当这样的事情发生，被他转移的目光捕捉到的下一个队员，一般都会被莫名其妙的找茬。似是在刻意掩饰什么一样。

因为有了这样的注目，史蒂夫开始慢慢地发现，为什么维奈迪丝会如娜塔莎或佩珀说的那样“人好又受欢迎。”

平时她不怎么说话，大多时候也很少离开房间。但如果开门走出来的话，都会无声无息的加入他们。

队员们在每天练习完毕之后都会逃亡一样地远离总部，享受各自的生活，但在每周内，总会有一起用晚餐的时间，毕竟对每个人来说，彼此的存在以及这个以超级英雄们组成的大家庭，也是他们所熟悉又珍惜的生活一部分。

在这种聚餐里，维奈迪丝从来不会缺席。她只是静静地坐在一边，微笑的听每个人说话。吃完了饭，端上咖啡和茶，添上点心。在大家聊得兴高采烈的时候起身洗盘子收拾桌子，偶尔添加一两句疑问和玩笑。

幻视非常喜欢与她聊天，聊一些旁人听着玄奥又无聊枯燥的话题，上到天文地理下到传说神话，直到陪着他的旺达靠在肩上都困得不行了才作罢。

娜塔莎和克林特外加一个山姆，最喜欢为他们讲解现代的各种问题，有关但不限年轻人们的流行、娱乐、八卦、男女关系、爱情友情金钱观念。偶尔罗迪也会加入，添加一些政治军事的话题，如果再加上一个偶尔来的托尼，或许他们都会讨论的大打出手。

这些话题有时候史蒂夫都听得满头雾水，偶尔还会很默契的维奈迪丝交换一个“到底在说什么完全听不懂啊”或“这个概念好奇怪你们经历了什么样的人生”的眼神，然后彼此转移目光，偷偷一笑。

日子辛苦而愉快地流逝而过，所有人都继续向前，做着该做的事情，活着应当的生活。

而就如史蒂夫所料，纸包不了火，被冰冻七十多年一直沉睡的老队长在九十多年的人生里有了约会的对象这样的爆料，终于也传到了队友们的耳里。

身为传统又有绅士风度的史蒂夫，其实对第一次约会后并没有什么感觉这样的事实非常坦诚。

他万般歉然的对詹妮弗表示了可以继续做朋友的意思，对方也无比失望但欣然而有礼貌地接受了。道别时，还微笑的感谢了史蒂夫的真诚。毕竟说出拒绝一个充满魅力的优秀女士这样的大实话，也是需要勇气的。在二十一世纪里，装死拉黑从此不联系才是最平凡的事情。

只是史蒂夫还是低估了自己的吸引力，以及勇于追逐爱情的新时代的女士们的执着和勇气。

因此当事过一个多月，詹妮弗再次鼓起勇气站在他面前，问他周末是否有时间的时候，史蒂夫惊愕的不知道说什么才好。

“上次是你约我。这次换我了。”詹妮弗深深呼吸，顶着他深邃的眼光给予的压力，有点羞愧又充满勇气的问道：“所以，罗杰斯队长，可以允许我邀请你吃一顿晚餐吗？”她紧张的微笑：“我保证不会像上次那么无聊，试图和你聊起运动和宠物那样的话题。”

“对不起，我……”

“他没时间。”话还没说完，就被身后传来的声音打断了。

史蒂夫又是奇怪又是松了口气转头看向和山姆并肩走近的娜塔莎。

“对不起，亲爱的。”黑寡妇歉然又温柔地拍了拍詹妮弗的肩膀：“我比你还希望这个万年单身化石去约会，但是现在我们周末加倍了训练。我们恐怕挤不出时间。”

趁对方还没反应，娜塔莎用平时在出任时才会有的敏捷按下了电梯的门：“顺便，你这对耳环真好看。”

“结束了之后我会逼他打电话给你的。”山姆一把把队长推进了打开门电梯，回头咧嘴一笑，还眨了眨眼：“或者亲自让他去找你赔罪。”

“噢……”詹妮弗只来得及在电梯门关上回答道。

“……？”

抱着手臂看着眼前的两个人，史蒂夫挑了挑眉。

山姆和娜塔莎别开了眼光，若无其事地看着其实什么都没有的电梯四壁，仿佛上面挂着无比吸引他们眼光的东西。

“我以为你们希望我去约会。”史蒂夫只好叹气说道：“虽然，很感激你们，但我自己也能应付。”

“她不适合你。”娜塔莎果断地说道：“是吧，山姆？”

“噢，现在你连我的爱好都要管了？”眉毛挑的更高，队长好整以暇地抱臂靠在墙上。“罗曼诺夫，你很闲？”

“你需要一个……和你看法相似，观点一致的女孩子，相信我，她不适合你。”娜塔莎坚定地点了点头：“一个适合你的女孩子，应该和你一样传统，正直，黑白分明……”

“喜欢传统的文化，艺术，音乐。”山姆非常迅速地接了下去。

“对，那种还会用钢笔写信。寄明信片，用印章，邮局……”

“听爵士音乐，喜欢拍立得的黑白照片……”

“看老电影。不用社交平台，不发短信……”

“……的女孩子！”两人异口同声地说道。

“……”

史蒂夫哭笑不得：“所以你们准备去养老院给我找一个？”

“史蒂夫……”山姆用一只手比了比一个“什么鬼”的手势：“我们说了这么多，你只联想到……养老院？”

“噢，你们都闭嘴。”揉了揉眉心，史蒂夫一手挡住了开启的电梯门：“明天练习见。”

“等等，明天是周六……！”娜塔莎迅速地搭住了快要关起来的电梯门。

“对。”队长转过头来，对他们眨了眨眼：“加倍培训，是你们说的，记得吗？拜你们所赐，没有约会的我非常有空。我对你们的积极和努力很满意。对了，记得通知其他人。”他微微一笑：“他们应该也会很开心的。”说完不理会僵硬石化的两个人，挥挥手就离开了。

“……”

“做得好，娜特。真是超级棒的主意。”

“闭嘴，山姆。”瞪了对方一眼，黑寡妇撇嘴，又想到什么：“你负责告诉旺达和幻视！”说完赶紧下了电梯。

“喂！”见对方已经消失在布鲁斯的研究所的门口，山姆忍不住咬牙切齿：“我才不会，旺达会杀了我，她期盼这个周末已经很久了。”

想了想，拿出手机微笑着发了个简讯———“娜塔莎给队长提议周末加倍训练，所以我们明天要培训，明天见。”

“嘿嘿。”为自己的机智点赞，山姆忍不住偷笑。然后发现自己坐过了楼。

且不说其他人在隔天早上七点钟准时到训练场的脸色有多不好看，精神抖擞的史蒂夫在热身之后，忍不住问道：“娜特，你没通知维奈迪丝？”

“……” 我通知她做什么，她又什么都不做，我们不睡觉也不让观看的人睡觉吗？

队长真是越来越严格了。娜塔莎嘴角抽搐了一下，避开了来自克林特的三只箭矢，每只都略带愤怒。

“抱歉，队长，我忘了。”她答道，忙着再次闪身，转头怒道：“嘿！那是偷袭！”

“今天孩子们学校里有棒球赛！”克林特冷冷地拉满了弓，瞄准好友：“你最好祈祷我赶得上，娜特。”

“她去图书馆了。”看着娜塔莎和鹰眼扭成了一团，旺达撇了撇嘴说道：“她应该没收到今天会训练的通知。”瞪向了山姆：“我也希望自己没收到。”

“喂，我只是传话的。”山姆举起了双手表示投降：“是娜塔莎的主意！”

“你真是个大嘴巴，威尔森！”后面传来了被追着跑的娜塔莎的怒喊。

“图书馆啊……”无视被众人群攻的黑寡妇和猎鹰，记起维奈迪丝说起喜欢旧书本的气息，史蒂夫有点走神。

“维奈迪丝小姐周末都会去图书馆。”幻视解释道：“纽约都市图书馆。去阅读有很多相关哲学的内容，她仿佛对人类的疑惑充满了好奇，这些在我们的系统里是没有的。”

对，而且她也不喜欢那样的阅读经验。“噢。”队长回答道，点了点头。“好，继续。”

虽然说是“加倍训练”，但在仿佛都很暴躁的队友们的不满之下，史蒂夫还是提早了半个小时喊停。

见所有人都带着比刚刚对打时还要快的速度往门口奔去，他揉了揉脸，整理了凌乱的练习场，冲了澡之后，思考了不到三十秒的时间，还是骑上了摩托车往市内驶去。

在万里晴空之下，摩托车在通往纽约市内的宽路上如箭矢一样飞速而去。

“山姆……”站在窗边看着队长逐渐远离的背影，娜塔莎往那个方向扬了扬下巴。“你看。”

“这不是你想要的吗？”猎鹰靠近了窗户，抱臂问道。

但娜塔莎却叹了口气：“我们是不是……我们不应该阻止他的约会的。”她顿了顿：“我们许下了承诺。”

“我知道。”猎鹰抹了一把脸，也同样叹息。喃喃说道：“我只是……不忍心。”

娜塔莎垂下了眼眸，碧绿色的眼睛逐渐幽暗而深邃：“或许我们都会后悔。”

“那也比他后悔好。”山姆看着已经很远的摩托车背影，似是对娜塔莎说，也是对自己说：“如果他知道了……”话停顿在一半，他紧紧抿住了双唇。

“我知道。”娜塔莎转过身来，头靠在窗上，淡淡地叹息：“我也是这么想的。”


	8. LIBRARY

**CHAPTER 8**

**LIBRARY**

自从从那场命系整个宇宙的生存大战活下来，并且与所有的同伴们都重逢之后，史蒂夫的小本子里就多了一系列的清单，写下的都是他想做但是从来没来得及做的事情。

比如去加勒比海边享受日光浴，去迪士尼乐园看烟火，去维也纳去听跨年交响乐音乐会，以及许多突发奇想的想法。

其中的一条，就是去纽约市公共图书馆去安静地看一本书。

纽约市的公共图书馆总部，严格来说应该叫做“苏世民大楼”，它位于曼哈顿的中城的第五大道的40-42街之间。建筑风格优雅磅礴，白色的大理石雕像和支撑着穹度屋顶的石柱。

室内静谧而庄严，布满书籍的书架直达天花板，整齐排列的长方形书桌上亮着温暖的绿色台灯，进来的人都不由自主放低了声音，生怕惊扰到某个低调但是著名的学士。

图书馆非常大，大约应该有两百五十万本书籍，收藏着无数油画、历史卷轴、公共文档、地图、建筑设计画卷，以及展览着许多精美绝伦的雕像和艺术品。

阅读室很多，四道走廊延伸到书海的四面八方，史蒂夫慢慢地走着，寻找放着哲学宗教书籍的走廊。

图书馆里有很多人，但却非常安静。翻页的轻微声响和偶尔的咳嗽声是最大的喧闹，史蒂夫走在完全专注在书本之间的人们，一颗心慢慢地沉淀和平静下来。

真是一个周末来享受安静的好地方。他想。

走到了哲学思想的书籍走廊，在转角处微微抬眼，他一眼就看到了她。

有一缕阳光从墙壁上的窗户外斜斜射下，维奈迪丝的身影轮廓被镀了一层淡薄的金粉。她站在书架前，微微垂头，长长的眼睫毛垂着，一颤一颤，像是停在鲜花上的蝴蝶翅膀。

周围只有沉默的身影，静悄的脚步和页纸的翻动声，史蒂夫站在不远处，突然就觉得自己可以天长地久地站下去，安静地凝视着她的身影。

那种感觉很奇妙。

在那么一霎，史蒂夫突然发现了，自己在这期间无数次看向窗外的草坪的时候，到底在寻找什么。

他在找她。

但是，他们明明在不久之前才相识。

“你再不动，我的脖子都要垂酸了。”过了不知道多久，维奈迪丝叹了口气合上书本，用很低但是逃不过他的耳朵的声音说道。

她转过头来对他微笑：“你怎么离我这么远？过来啊，史蒂夫。”语气轻松温柔，笑容清澄。熟悉的感觉袭来，像是多年不见的老友。

“你怎么知道是我？”心里有声音在告诉自己不要靠近，但史蒂夫决定忽略它，否则自己一路骑摩托车横冲直撞地过来做什么。

“你身上有光。”她在他接近的时候，抬头一笑，眼瞳被阳光照耀，晶莹清澈，像是粼粼波光下的海洋。“我记得我上次告诉过你了，罗杰斯队长。”

史蒂夫一愣，他没想到会是这样的回答。停顿了片刻，不觉微笑，声音也不由自主地放柔：“是什么样的光？”

“这样。”她摊开双手，像是掬了一把阳光在手心里，金色的光芒照耀在她的肌肤上，空气里可见灰尘的颗粒在起舞。

“温暖的，金色的，充满希望。”她对他笑着说道：“像太阳一样。”

看着她手里的空气，史蒂夫深深地呼吸。突然领悟到，那次和詹妮弗第一次约会，原本应该感觉到的，是什么心情。

比如，他现在的心跳，手掌心中的微汗，以及对方眼里的自己的倒影，还有从维奈迪丝身上传来的，似有似无的温度和淡淡的清香。

在美国队长无比自制又严谨的理智头脑里，他可以找到一百个理由来礼貌而客气的回答、退后、道别和离开。但还没等脑电波作出决定，很幸运又同时不幸地，维奈迪丝的手掌，轻轻地覆盖在他的手腕上。

“看看你的周围。”她对他眨眨眼：“史蒂夫，你看。”

温暖又柔软的触感从手臂上传来，史蒂夫感到一阵温热的暖意，像是上次她帮他疗伤一样的那种力量，带着光热从她的肌肤传来。

他随着她的眼光转头看去，只见在阅读室里所有的人，都被一层薄薄的光圈笼罩着。

“嗯，你看，那是粉色，恋爱中的男女。”她轻声说道，那声音很容易让他分神，史蒂夫很努力地去专注地看向别人。

“那位老人是蓝色的，嗯，很可怜，应该是非常寂寞的人。那个女孩子，淡黄色，是个开朗又活泼的人，容易给别人带来欢笑和温暖。”

他一个个看去，只觉得不可思议：“你平时看别人，都是这个样子吗？”

“噢，不。”她笑着松开了他的手，那种温暖的感觉立即云消雾散：“这是一种……能力，我要使用它才可以看得见。否则我会觉得自己生活在万花筒里。”

他笑了出来。他在她身边总是可以很轻松的笑。

“你要看看更加美好的事情吗？”维奈迪丝突然压低了声音，神秘地说道。

“嗯？”对她的靠近，史蒂夫只能忍住一阵冲动，虽然不知道那是做什么的冲动，但他本能的忍住了。

“来。”维奈迪丝站起身来，在他能反应之前，牵住了他的手。柔软细腻的接触让他全身像是触电了一样，她却若无其事地拉着他，迅速地穿过了无数个书架。

“我们去哪里？”他见她熟练地左右转弯，最后往下面的楼层走去，不觉疑惑。却并不发觉自己的手指缓缓扣紧，与她十指相扣。

“快到了。”她拉着他走下了台阶，穿过了一两个阅读室，终于在其中的一间停住了脚步。

“看。”她往旁边侧身，让了位置出来。手指与他紧紧相扣，刚刚的那股光热和力量从她的手心传来，史蒂夫看着眼前，不觉睁大了眼睛。

“噢……”他双瞳紧缩，忍不住窒息：“好美。”

那是图书馆里属于儿童专区的阅读室，有五彩缤纷的色彩图案在墙上，玩具和绘本到处都是，在软软的地毯上，有不少的孩子正专心又安静地阅读着手中的书本。

他们的年龄不同，有三四岁的也有七八岁的样子，但是所有孩子们的共同点，就是从他们身上，所散发出来的光。

温柔的，纯净的，干净无瑕又充满希望和梦幻的白色光芒。像是一团团星云一样，散发着朦胧的光辉。灿烂又美丽。

“那是你们世界的未来，史蒂夫。”她在他旁边温柔地说道。

“谢谢你。”看了片刻才回神，他不禁握了握她的手，郑重地转头对她微笑：“谢谢你让我看到这么美好的画面。”

“你应该有一面镜子。”她仰头对他笑道：“你也拥有着很美的光。”

“是吗？”他垂眼看向她唇边的微笑，不由自主地低下了头：“是……粉色的？”

她微微启唇想要回答什么，但看着他湛蓝深邃的双眼，突然一句话都说不出来。这时才发现，自己的手被他握在手心里，两人之间只有……一个吻的距离。

但就在这时，史蒂夫的手机响了起来。

“克林特？”为了不打扰图书馆的安静，史蒂夫迅速的按下了手机，虽然被打断了而有点不悦，但他还是压着声音问道：“怎么了？”

“抱歉，队长。”

手机的另一端传来了喧闹的孩子们的欢呼声和加油声，鹰眼似乎也在自己的周末聚会里参加着孩子们的棒球赛：“瓦坎达那边发来了消息，说是发现了一些可疑的分子混在了他们的王国内，虽然不是什么大事，但我想足以惊动他们应该也很重要。只是知会你一声，我把信息发给了你邮件里，我们晚上讨论一下吧。”他顿了顿：“我只是觉得你应该提前知道。”

“好。”史蒂夫想了想，又看了一眼已经松开了自己的手的维奈迪丝，她正静静地看向室内玩耍的孩子们，仿佛又是平时看他们训练的状态。

“我大约一个小时赶回去，我先去布鲁斯那边了解一下情况，你不用急着回来。”他笑了笑：“享受一下和孩子们的时光吧，否则劳拉又要责怪我。”

“好的。”克林特也笑了起来：“娜特和山姆都还留在总部，我晚上回去。”又好像无奈地对妻子说道：“抱歉，亲爱的。”

“你明天再来就可以，保持联系。”史蒂夫很善解人意地说道：“如果情况严重的话我们再通知你。”

“好。”克林特顿了顿，却带着疑惑问道：“队长，你在哪里？”难得没留在宿舍打拳，模范的队长竟然出来透气了？

史蒂夫顿了顿：“我和维奈迪丝在图书馆。一个小时后再联络吧？”

手机那端传来了一阵片刻而短暂的沉默。克林特不语，之后才轻声应道：“好的，队长。”

挂了手机，史蒂夫转眼看向了在他身后沉默着的维奈迪丝，想了想：“你坐过人类的摩托车吗？”

张了张口，维奈迪丝脸上浮起了一个有点奇怪的表情，似乎欲言又止，也似乎想要答应。

史蒂夫在原地等了等，挑眉表示不解。正要说话的时候，她笑了起来：“没有，那么我们一起回去？”

“我不可能不送女士回家。”他松了口气，微笑答道。

“噢。”维奈迪丝慢吞吞地问道：“……所有女士吗？”

“……”被噎了一下，史蒂夫过了一会儿才憋出：“不是。”

她轻笑了起来：“那我很荣幸。”

周末的交通非常通顺，摩托车一路飞驰，转眼间就出城到了总部。

史蒂夫忍不住皱眉，他一路上天人交战，想要告诉身后承载的人可以抓紧一点，但又觉得唐突。一阵反复纠结，一下子就到了家。维奈迪丝在后面坐的很稳，偶尔也只是礼貌而矜持的抓住自己的外套。

史蒂夫叹了口气，打了个漂亮的旋转停车，刚刚稳住，她已经一脚下了摩托车，而门前的山姆已经迎了出来。

出任所料的，他并没有露出非常夸张惊喜的表情，只是看着把头盔还给队长的维奈迪丝的时候，露出了一个很怪异的表情。

那表情和维奈迪丝在被他邀请一起回来的时候一样，有点想说又不敢说的样子。

“怎么了？” 史蒂夫皱眉问道。

“你们两个一起回来的？从……图书馆？骑着摩托车？”被队长一个‘还不说实话’的眼神扫来，山姆双手叉腰，看着周围明知故问。

“没有，她走路回来的。”队长有点没好气地看着已经向他微笑致谢又道别的维奈迪丝的背影，略带讽刺的答道。

“到底怎么了，山姆？”

“她是阿斯加德人……队长。”猎鹰慢吞吞地说道，似乎自己的回答再明显不过。

“所以？你的重点？”

“她的能力……和洛基很像。”硬着头皮回答道，山姆很尴尬地指出：“她应该可以瞬间移动。”他看着自己的脚尖：“……带着你的摩托车一起。”

“…………”

史蒂夫终于明白了维奈迪丝那个欲言又止的表情是为什么。


	9. TONY

**CHAPTER 9**

**TONY**

从瓦坎达传来的邮件的确并不是非常紧急，奥克耶为了让他们放心，在他们聚集的时候亲自转告了情况：有一些并没有存在在人民户口的不明分子很迅速地进入了王国，又极快地离开，在防御系统里面也出现了一些不应该存在的漏洞。她发了一个简单的名单和照片来，主要是为了让他们心里有数。

罗迪表示已经把这些可疑分子的信息传到了各国的网络里，有什么踪影可以立即追缉或加重看护。

的确并不是什么值得惊动所有人的信息，克林特甚至没有通知旺达和幻视，就连托尼都比他们晚了几分钟知道。

“嘿，对了。”刚刚链接进来不久的托尼正忙，他看都不看屏幕对其他人说道：“下个周六，我们开个庆祝会。你们知道，庆祝我们搞完了那个紫薯人，恢复了世界和平，大家胜利万岁之类的理由。当然，最重要的原因当然是，我完全愈合了。”

“叫他们带出席伴侣来！”身后传来了佩珀的提醒。

“嗯，你们听到了史达克太太的吩咐。特别是你，山姆，记得带个出席伴侣来。没有也没关系，我帮你搞定。”他在山姆翻白眼的时候说道：“随便是谁都行，没叫你定下关系，好吗？不要这么紧张。奥克耶，派飞机去接你和特恰拉还有尤里？”

“不用了，史达克先生。”女将军扬起了一个官方无比的标准微笑：“我们很忙。”

“行，下周六，晚上九点。RSVP。”托尼匆匆地退出了会议。

“哇哦，带女伴。”山姆咬着牙说道：“这不是为难我吗？”他看着众人的眼光：“怎么？难道我说错了？这是很大的一步，好吗？我不可能这么随便挑一个来！”

“噢，我觉得他就是这个意思，随便带个人来。”娜塔莎点点头肯定道：“不过你不带又没关系，他说过会帮你解决。”又向史蒂夫眨眨眼：“我打赌在史达克举办的派对上，最不缺乏的就是美女。”

史蒂夫只能报以微笑。

一个星期看起来是很遥远的时间。但对于有心培养出整个宇宙最强队伍的史蒂夫·罗杰斯来说，七天只不过是七场训练的时间。

在他自律又克制的每一天计划里，那个几乎发生的吻和牵手的温柔并不会让这样的使命有任何的改变。

浪漫可以有，在空隙的时候。比如，当他不用拯救世界的时候。

当然，他仍然有时候在维奈迪丝传来的微笑里微微失神，并且报以笑容。

那个之前让他无比纳闷又略带嫌弃的人，现在变成了只是坐在哪里就足以安抚人心的存在，这真是非常奇异的事情。如果有什么网络流行语能够形容这样的现象，那就是：真香定律。

私底下他们并没有更多的交流，维奈迪丝仍然每天安静地坐在那里，之后参加他们的晚餐，有时候会和女孩子们愉快的交换悄悄话，和不厌其烦的幻视继续讨论着一些让人昏昏欲睡的话题。

其实，如果史蒂夫愿意，他可以向娜塔莎或克林特哪里得到更多关于她的信息。他们作为间谍和特工的组合，总是可以从那些不说出的话找出有用的线索。但是那也违背了史蒂夫的原则，他宁愿听她自己说出或告诉他。

但是最近的一段时间，她似乎更频繁的出去。如果不是因为在每天训练的时候能够见到她，他们基本上会很多天不见面。

或许她在逃避自己。史蒂夫这样想到。但是很快又打消了这样的想法。你只不过是之前没有注意她。如果不是那次在图书馆，或许你会发现之前她也很少在宿舍里。

虽然是这样想，但有一天的聚餐晚餐时，竟然不见了她的踪影，再三忍住，史蒂夫还是用不经意的口气问道：“维奈迪丝竟然没来？她去了哪里？”

“噢。”娜塔莎的语气也带了几分刻意的漫不经心：“她去了托尼家里。”

面对队长微微惊诧的表情和骤然安静下来的餐桌，她若无其事的晃了晃酒杯：“佩珀请她去吃晚饭。”

所有人静默了几秒又迅速的重拾刚刚的话题（“明天就是派对了娜塔莎你穿什么”、“旺达麻烦你把餐巾纸给我递一下”、“还剩最后一根薯条你们谁要？”、“今天的点餐不好吃明天我们吃泰国菜好不好？”）。

史蒂夫只是僵硬地点了点头。那种对方在躲避自己的感觉更强了。

远离复仇者总部的湖畔小屋里，话题似乎没有那么热闹。

佩珀善解人意的说去要哄摩根睡觉便在晚餐后离座，体贴的把空间留给了其他两个人。和远在另外一端的史蒂夫一样，维奈迪丝也进入了沉默和深思。

“托尼……”她缓缓地开口，刚是说了名字就止了话音。

“后悔了？”坐在她面前，托尼斜坐在椅子上，翘着一只腿，轻轻地拍着餐桌。

“我不该来。”把脸放入了手里，维奈迪丝疲倦地说道：“我并不后悔当初的决定。我只是……”她苦笑：“是我贪心。”

“天，别对自己那么苛刻。你贪心？噗……”翻了个白眼，站起身来，托尼倒了一杯酒递给了她，微笑道：“而且，当初是我们把你拉回来的，记得吗？白兰地？酒现在对你有效果吗？”

笑着摇头，但她还是接过了酒杯。两人静默了一会儿，托尼慢慢地喝着酒，定睛不转的看着她。

“你知道……”他淡淡地开口：“你所做的这一切，我们永远都没办法给予足够的感激。”

“并不是为了你们的感激而做的。”她抬起眼：“你们都是我的朋友，你知道的。”她笑了笑：“托尼，你死的时候，我也很崩溃。”

“我知道我知道……”托尼叹了口气：“所以，这更加的……”他找不到措辞，沉默了片刻，他换了个角度：“他很开心。”

他坚定地说道，直视着维奈迪丝的双眼：“我从来没有见过……不，我见过，但在很长的时间里，我再也没有见过他那么开心。”他又顿了顿：“所有人，都很开心。我们唯一的担忧，是你的不开心。”

“我并不是不开心。”喝了大半杯酒，维奈迪丝晃着酒杯里的液体，缓缓说道：“我也不惋惜，也不后悔。我只是……我只是不该回来。”

“如果，我是假设，如果你当初不回来。我们不可能如现在这样，毫无忌惮的欢笑，这样生活着。没有人会无忧无虑，维奈迪丝。我们会活在巨大的愧疚感和罪恶感里。”

他真诚地看着她：“我可以每天看到摩根，你知道吗？我可以看她闹着说不想去上学因为那太无聊太浪费时间，可以看到她成为一个叛逆的少女，整天为了男孩子忧心……天，那真是可怕的画面……我可以看到她毕业……我可以看到老去的佩珀，上帝保佑她比我皱纹多又丑。”

他斜斜地勾起了嘴角：“如果你不在，在我看到这一切的时候，我就会不安。我会想，你在宇宙里的哪个角落？是不是一个人？有没有什么……穿着崭亮奇异的中世纪盔甲的宇宙男骑士保护着你。其他人也一样。”他对她微笑，继续在椅子上摇啊摇的。

“放肆一点吧，维奈迪丝。”他最终这样说道。

“我不敢。”过了一会儿，她轻声说道。“我都不知道我能不能……继续存在着。”

最后一句话几乎轻不可闻，却让托尼的椅子停止了摇晃。

“那更是一个放肆的理由，不是吗？”半晌，他转过头来看向她说道。

“维奈迪丝，五年，十年，或许十五年。这是我现在能够预测到的时间，我知道对你们这种超强的阿斯加德或那个我不知道怎么发音的世界来说，或许只是一眨眼的时间，但对我们人类来说，这已经很多了。”

托尼摊摊手：“你看，在这几个月里我们已经可以预测到你的生存时间，不是吗？或许在几年里，不，在几个月里，我们可以做的最好。”他看向她，扬起笑容：“不要看起来像一个得了绝症癌病的人，这不是你的风度。”

“托尼，你不必……”她叹了口气：“你和布鲁斯，索尔……”

“不，他们怎样我不知道，也不在乎。但我有义务。我绝对不会让你死。”托尼及时打断了她的话。

“即使有再渺小的几率我都会去努力，维奈迪丝。说实话，如果你和他在一起，我们都会更好。否则我总会觉得，你连爱情都得牺牲。”

他的语气坚定而不容置疑：“去做你想做的事情、该做的事情、未完成的所有事情。其他的交给我。我保证，我们会尽全力。”

“谢谢你，托尼。”她只是轻声说道。

脆弱又破碎的笑容出现在她脸上，托尼侧过脸不去看，抿紧了嘴。

“明天的聚会，你会来吧？”他试图转移话题到一个比较轻松的内容去。

“嗯。”维奈迪丝想了想：“但是我好像没有衣服。”

托尼用一副“你在说什么你怎么能有这么愚蠢的想法”的表情看了看她，挑眉问道：“我给你送去，想要什么？GUCCI？DIOR？CHANEL？BALENCIAGA？”

目光扫了扫他全身上下，牛仔裤配印着滚石乐队的组合，维奈迪丝扯了扯嘴角：“……让佩珀选了拿给我吧。”

托尼只能瞪她，哼了一声。


	10. PARTY

**CHAPTER 10**

**PARTY**

作为一名精锐到极致的特工加间谍加战士加超级英雄，娜塔莎的预言几乎从来不会错，就如她所说的，由史达克举办的派对，最不缺乏的就是美女。

即使身边有一个在自己眼里谁都无法比得上的佩珀，在托尼的聚会上，仍然是美女如云，让人看的眼花缭乱。

著名的演员、新锐的歌星、年轻美貌的女企业家或政客、来自复仇者总部的女军人、史达克集团的高层精英、毕业于名校的博士，总之……像个后宫选秀一样的，各大专业出尽全力，一时间高手交招，到处都是带着香水口红的刀枪剑影。

当然在男士们的那一部分也一样，有艺术家，从名校刚刚出炉的学士、涉及各种领域队的博士们、来自复仇者的军人、年轻有为的空军，要继承家业的企业家，甚至有足球明星。

当然这一切也比不上最核心的英雄阵容，克林特和托尼都带了心爱的太太们出席，罗迪则是一头就扎进了军人堆里，因此山姆和史蒂夫这样的组合变成了众单身美女的最好目标。

陪着山姆有一搭没一搭的和包围着自己的女人群喝酒，耐心地听着猎鹰讲着风趣又添油加醋的一些过往趣事，在一片莺莺燕燕里，史蒂夫向娜塔莎投去了无比无助的目光。

“女士们，我向你们借一下美国队长，我保证完整地还给你们。”倒是托尼抢先了一步帮他解了围，一手握住他的胳膊就往外走。

等走远了，他在史蒂夫耳边悄悄说道：“我开始觉得，山姆总是故意不带女伴。”

“他觉得那样是太郑重的承诺。”史蒂夫失笑：“这等于要把女伴介绍给我们，他说会陷于那种用什么身份来介绍的尴尬。”

“那你呢？”拉着史蒂夫走了一段距离，好在场所够大够宽敞，远离了身后的一大群莺莺燕燕。

到了酒吧旁，托尼一手压在吧台上一手拿着酒杯看着他：“或许你可以考虑一下，带个女伴，这样她们就不会这么地……积极。”

眼睛转了转：“我听说，有个……会计师？”

“没有。”史蒂夫笑着摇头，又想了想：“她很好，但我们只是不合适。我以为我可以，和一个不错的女人约会，散步，聊新闻，你知道吗？但是总是觉得无法和别人分享……某些人生经历或观点。或许有，但不足以让我……有感觉。”

“你想太多了。”托尼站起身来，撇撇嘴，似乎话里有话地看着他：“有感觉？那是一秒钟的事情。作为一个严谨认真又超越时代的聪明无比科学家，我可以告诉你，爱情是唯一无法用科学和理智解释的东西。你根本不用去想原因为什么喜欢或不喜欢某一个人。”

史蒂夫没有回话，只是直视着托尼。试图看穿对方这种吊儿郎当又略带严肃的话，表面下到底隐藏着什么真实。

虽然不知为什么他突然这么说，但是托尼总是这样，能够敏捷地捕捉一切，却总是以婉转的，开玩笑的，并不严肃地方式说出来。

维奈迪丝昨天去了他家，他们应该聊到了什么。史蒂夫想到。虽然不知道从什么时候开始，维奈迪丝竟然和托尼这样的接近。

想到什么的同时他感觉到了视线，转头看到了在角落对他微笑的佩珀，她也温柔的笑了笑，似乎知道自己先生在和史蒂夫说什么，便微笑又点头，表示鼓励又支持。

或许自己才是最后一个看清自己的感情的笨蛋吧。史蒂夫叹了口气。

“队长，我们赢了。”托尼打断了他的思绪。挑挑眉，毫无隐瞒的看着他的眼，摊开手：“看看你的周围。我们只在1/14,000,605的次数里有这样的机会。那是0.000007%的成功几率，好吗？”

他拍了拍他的肩膀：“所以，不要浪费你的时间，太理智了，不像你。”

“史达克……”耐心地抱臂看着他，史蒂夫缓缓开口：“你到底想说什么？或者知道什么？”

托尼挑眉，摊手：“我是说，你并不是对某人……没感觉，是吗？你只是太过于理智又敏感的在分析这一切。因为它发生的太快？因为它毫无理由？而我告诉你，有些事情你用最先进的AI，用最聪明的头脑都分析不了。”

“史蒂夫。”他很认真的看着自己：“在其他一千四百万的可能性里，我们都没有这样的机会。”

他指了指阳台的方向，史蒂夫看过去，发现自己整个晚上都在寻找着的身影正在哪里，背对着他们看着远处。

”所以……”托尼很及时地说道，转头看着一群频频侧目过来的人群：“我和你单独坐在这里真的是非常糟糕的组合。一大群人都在寻找我们。”

“我要去找佩珀营救我了。”他眨眨眼，对那个方向扬了扬下巴。“否则又要有一波的女人来了。”他警告着。

“你可以告诉我为什么邀请了这么多女士们吗？”史蒂夫起身。

“都是为了山姆！”托尼挥挥手迅速的离去。

但没走了几步，他突然又转身，一把拉住了队长的手臂。

“史蒂夫。”托尼张了张嘴，片刻才说道：“我会尽全力。五年、十年、二十年，我永远不会放弃。”

史蒂夫看着他，脸色逐渐凝重而深沉。

“所以……所以。嗯，就这样。”托尼没说完，只是抬起头，又拍了拍他的肩膀，转头往佩珀的方向走去。

史蒂夫在原地站了片刻。过了一会儿，才慢慢地往阳台走去。

派对举行在旧史达克大楼和前身复仇者总部，高在第一百二十五层的阳台有着360度的露天走廊，环绕着整层楼，可俯瞰整个纽约市的夜景。沿着阳台慢慢走圈子的话，便可以眺望到曼哈顿，布鲁克林桥，中央公园和在远处的港口。

纽约是不夜城，整个城市灯光璀璨如星，霓虹灯与无数大楼的灯光交织成一片五彩灿烂的星海。空气清爽舒适，因为站的位置极高而略带寒冷，足够让人清醒。

维奈迪丝在听到脚步声就回头了，史蒂夫向她笑了笑：“我知道，我有光是吗？”

她唇角上扬：“我没有开启能力。我只是认出了你的脚步声。”

“噢，我的稳重有力，拖着一个年迈的老人的脚步声吗？”

“的确稳重有力。”她笑出声来：“但绝对不老，像是军人踏步一样。”

“你总是在赞美我。”他微微靠近，一手扶在阳台的栏杆上，定定地看着她，忍不住微笑：“但是我并不擅长赞美女士。”

“那就给你一个赞美我的机会。”她转过头来，双眼里反映着城市里的点点光辉：“三句话而已，随便你挑。”

“三句话？真是艰难的挑战，我可能一句都说不出来。我想想，嗯，你今天晚上非常美丽。”

非常老套的话，但他无比认真地说道。

今晚维奈迪丝穿了一件深酒红色的连衣裙，面料轻薄，剪裁利落，裙摆位于膝盖之下，露出了修长纤细的双腿。头发简单的挽起，留了几撮细碎的发丝落下，即随意又优雅。V字形的前襟，精致又小巧的项链落在了锁骨之间。的确美丽，他突然很庆幸她没有在里面走来走去。

“嗯。谢谢。”被他看得无比认真，她不由自主地垂眼，过了一会儿见他没声响了，不觉抬起头来：“第二句？”

“嗯……”史蒂夫想了想：“对你之前的那些偏见，我很抱歉。”他很诚实地承认了过去的确对她非常不满。“我只是希望那个时候，你有过来与我谈谈。告诉我你的情况。”

“我知道。”她低着眼神开口，却并不看他，想要解释又不知道从何说起：“我只是……那个时候觉得很复杂，很迷茫。”

她笑了笑，笑容却没达眼底：“我到现在都不知道自己在做什么。或者，能做什么。”她摊开手，动了动手指，握拳又放开：“我或许曾经是无敌的，或至少有那种决心。而现在……”

她终于抬眼看向他：“我是个定时炸弹，史蒂夫。我不知道我有多少时间。对不起，我应该从一开始就告诉你。是我的错。”她郑重的说道，并且往后退了一步。

“我不应该……这么靠近你。这对你不公平。”她笑了笑：“我只是很贪心。”

“这就是为什么你这段时间一直躲避我的原因吗？”他俯首靠近她，轻声问道。很认真地看着她：“对我不公平，你为什么会这么想？”

“我不知道自己有多少时间，史蒂夫。这很不理智。”她似乎还想往后退，但却停止了。她甚至不再看他，转头看向了远处的风景。

“多少时间？”他看着她：“你的生命，如果能够这样叫的话，究竟还有多少时间？”

“五年，十年，十五年？五十年？我不知道。”她看向星空说道：“托尼、索尔、布鲁斯，他们都在帮我。但是到现在都无法预测……”

“没有科学可以预测命运。”史蒂夫轻声说道，他的手想要抬起握住她，却生生地忍住了。

这一切真的很奇怪。他想到。

这些无比忍耐的举动都昭告着他想接近她的愿望，即使再心动，他也不应该冲动到这个地步。

“维奈迪丝……或许我明天就死了。”他想了想，说道：“你知道，作为美国队长什么的，风险总是很大。或许我被敌人打到，或许我被炸弹炸死，我们人类……就是会死。”他摊摊手笑了笑。“和我在一起也一样，也很危险。”

“那不一样。”她摇摇头：“我真的是一颗定时炸弹。”

他捕捉到她那句落寞又空洞的话，看着她垂下的眼睫毛，动了动嘴唇，笑道：“那绝对不是我想要说的第三句话。”

“其实你的第二句话也不算是赞美。”她似乎因为他转移了话题而松了口气。再次展颜：“但我勉强接受。所以，第三句……？”

“第三句……”史蒂夫站直了身子，发现他搁在扶手上的胳膊与她的相碰，她目不转睛地看着他，他甚至可以感到她身上的温度，非常温暖，就如她的能力和光一样。

“第三句……”她的头发飘在了脸上，终于忍不住，他伸手帮她拂去，指尖划过她的脸颊。她的呼吸近在咫尺，他可以感觉到香甜。

微微低头俯身，他轻声说道：“抱歉，我现在……很分心，实在想不出来。”

她微微仰头，有千万繁星和星河，全都聚集在她的双瞳里，但她眼里只有他。

真是太冲动了，他缓慢地俯下脸。

彼此的唇刚刚触碰，还没吻下去，身后就有一大声兴高采烈的喊叫传来：“队长！”山姆用力扳开了窗门，探了半个身子出来：“托尼要开始他的干杯演讲了。”

“……”

“……我就来。”及时的侧身遮住了她，史蒂夫拉开了彼此的距离，头都没抬地答道。

他抿了抿嘴，决定在周一的时候给山姆一个非常不错的恶魔训练计划。

回头见山姆丢下了这句话又转头和其他人起哄，托尼在众人的欢呼中走到了比较高的地方站着，举着杯子大声说着什么。

史蒂夫正要向维奈迪丝道歉进去，却突然停住了脚步。

一千四百万分之一的几率。

托尼的话似乎在耳边响起。

不会再有第二次机会。

五年，十年，十五，五十年？他可以接受冒这样的风险。

因为在这一刻，他全身上下都在呐喊让自己回头。

史蒂夫停在了满室狂欢的面前。

伸手，关窗门，回头牵住了维奈迪丝，拉她到墙壁的部分之后，他一手揽住了她的腰，俯身吻了下去。

托尼说的没错，在整个宇宙里，或许也只有一千四百万分之一的机会，也就是0.000007%的几率，让理智的史蒂夫·罗杰斯会做出这么冲动的举动。

但是在这个世界里，不想问为什么，怎么会，怎么可能发生，他就是想要这样做。

他甚至可以找到另外一千三百九十九万个理由去反驳现在的自己，但是……

但是他们赢了。

而他无比地想接近她。

管它那么多。

身后的墙壁内传来了如雷贯耳的欢呼和掌声，托尼或许说了什么好笑的话，爆笑和口哨声不断地传来。

夜晚的纽约市也传来了属于城市的喧闹，远处有车流呼啸而过，喇叭和警笛鸣叫的声音。遥远而悠远的传来。

但史蒂夫的周围仿佛被另外一个世界隔离。

充满温柔和缠绵的吻，带着非常久违的心动和心悸。

他带着隐忍太久而终于满足的吻着她，淡淡的幸福感传来，让他莫名的想微笑。

她连唇角都带着馨香，身上淡淡的味道传了过来。他收紧了手臂，觉得怀中一片柔软。

不知不觉，她被他揽在了怀里，他有力的心跳几乎围绕在周围，维奈迪丝觉得身上的每一寸肌肤都想要他身上的温暖，忍不住伸手揽住了他的脖子。

过了片刻才放过彼此，两人额头相抵，他看见她在微笑。

那笑容和之前的不一样，有如释重负，有感恩，有轻松也有愉快。

她笑了起来，生动又灵巧，像是一颗在寂静宇宙里，蓦然诞生的星。

“维奈迪丝。”见她一直不说话，他不觉有点忐忑：“是我唐突了？”

她没有回答，突然伸手紧紧抱住了他。那拥抱似乎巴不得和他融为一体。史蒂夫被她撞得连退了几步，难得自己胸口都被硌得发疼，他有点呆滞的拍了拍她的背，带着笨拙和温柔轻轻地回拥了她。

“我是一颗定时炸弹，史蒂夫。”她在他胸前闷着头不断地重复说道，仍然抱紧着他。

他以为她哭了，但她抬起头来，仍然眼光清亮，还带着微笑。

“如果我爆炸，我会把我们两个都炸成碎片的。”

“没关系。”他听到自己的声音响起：“我有全世界最坚固的盾牌。”


	11. DATE

**CHAPTER 11**

**DATE**

热闹又充满狂欢的派对继续着，虽然超级英雄们并不应该喝醉，但今天晚上所有人都更加肆意和疯狂。

吵闹的电子音乐如雷贯耳的响着，在主持台上的DJ似乎比下面跳舞的人还要嗨。

吧台周围也聚满了人，很多人大笑着，庆祝着，欢呼着，所有人都带着不醉不归的冲动，似乎要跳到清晨来临。

娜塔莎在吧台旁独自喝酒，好笑地看着罗迪尴尬地应付着一名不断地和他尴聊的女子。

“嘿。”山姆走到了她旁边，往阳台上扬了扬下巴。“那边有情况。”

娜塔莎转眼看去，看到了史蒂夫和维奈迪丝的身影。

两人正在阳台上聊得非常开心。他向前倾身，面带微笑地看着她，很认真的听着她所说的话，眼底是很久都没有见过的温柔和专注。

维奈迪丝说了什么，有点忐忑地看着他，史蒂夫笑了起来，笑声明朗，顺手帮她往后别了别被风吹到脸上的头发。

“噢。”娜塔莎叹了口气，看向了脸色凝重的山姆，又往周围望去，发现无论是在陪着佩珀的托尼，还是在和别人谈笑的克林特，其实都和他们一样，一边心不在焉的聊着天，一边专注地看着这一幕。

克林特敏捷地捕捉到了她的眼光，转过头来与她遥遥相望，两人交换了只有他们能够理解的眼神，片刻又转过头去。

“我们许下了承诺。”黑寡妇放下了酒杯，看向了猎鹰：“我们承诺过并不告诉他，却没有承诺要阻止他们。”

“历史总是会重蹈覆辙的。”罗迪终于摆脱了热情奔放的搭讪美女，拿着两瓶啤酒走过来，递给了山姆：“说真的，你们觉得很吃惊吗？史蒂夫最近看她的眼神……简直就像，简直就像……”他想不出来。

“就像刚刚那个女的看你的样子一样。”喝了一口酒，山姆体贴的补充道，引来了对方的一记白眼。

“我们只需要保持我们的承诺就好。”娜塔莎看向他们两个：“但这是个死胡同。”

“会有出路的，娜特。”山姆转头安慰着她：“她到现在都……还活着不是吗？我们不要失去希望。”

“布鲁斯那边怎么说？”罗迪问道：“有什么进展吗？”

娜塔莎却摇了摇头，眼神黯淡：“他和尤里一直合作着，分析着索尔传来的信息和资料。但是……这些东西，有时候用科学无法解释。”她笑了笑：“我和托尼还有幻视，就是一个很好的例子。”

“我们要不要……找她谈谈？”山姆犹豫地问道。

“别，山姆。她已经够难了。”罗迪先回答道，看着阳台上的两道身影：“而且我们能够想到的，她应该已经想过了。她昨天去找了托尼。”

他的声音低沉了下去：“如果今天做出了这样的举动……我是说，她放任自己接近了史蒂夫。那么情况，应该非常地不乐观。”

“你是说她会……？”娜塔莎抬眼看向他：“我们不知道，罗迪。”

“我的确不知道。但我了解托尼，维奈迪丝一向谨慎又小心，对史蒂夫的所有事情只会更加仔细。她不会放任自己……好吧，我只是说……”他叹了口气：“如果你的好朋友面对死亡，你会不会鼓励他去做最后的那些没有完成没有达到的心愿？”

他见其他两人都脸色变了，不觉软下口气：“托尼应该说了什么，将激法，给她希望，我不知道……没有人比他更努力的在找解决的方式了。但如果他这样说了……”

“我说了什么？”身后传来了托尼的声音，他边走来边给自己倒了杯酒：“我什么都没说，我只是告诉了队长……这样的今天，这样的晚上，是一千四百万之一的几率结果，才拼出来的。”

“托尼。”众人脸色骤变，连罗迪都不解地向前踏了一步：“你做了什么？这不是玩笑。”

“我们说不必制止，但是也没有要鼓励他们。”娜塔莎翻了个白眼：“你什么时候可以不要这么独裁地自以为是的做决定？”

“放松点娜特。”托尼拍了拍她的肩膀：“小天使也说过，不要失去希望。”

他看着阳台上的两人的身影，仰头干掉了手中的酒，眼神严峻，带着习惯性的痞子笑容，声调傲然：“连紫薯脸和外星人我们都可以打败，所以，打败死神让王子公主的幸福快乐生活，这样的结尾，我要定了。”

里面几个人谈得像是世界末日一样严肃的话题，外面却是轻松又浪漫的夜晚。

一轮银月挂在天边，闪烁着温柔朦胧的光辉。满天繁星，身边有遥远的喧闹和眼前的安静，史蒂夫已经不记得最后一次这样轻松愉快是什么时候了。

“我想问你一个问题。”在她说完关于阿斯加德的月神和太阳神的传说之后，史蒂夫开口问她：“你可以选择不说。”

“那算什么问题？”她好奇。

“你今年……多少芳龄？”他想了想还是问道：“索尔说他有一千五百岁。”

“噢……”她慢吞吞地说道：“我只比索尔小了两百岁，比洛基大九十岁。”她抬眼看向他：“怎么？你不喜欢比你大的女人？”

“不是！”他失笑：“我只是没想到在有生之年，会和我还年长的女人约会。”又眨眨眼：“并且……很喜欢她。”

“严格来说，我们并没有约会。”维奈迪丝轻咳了一声，偏过脸说道：“没有出去吃饭，聊点宠物或运动之类的话题，这样的事情。“

“你知道了？”史蒂夫笑了起来，观察着她的表情，但她似乎很认真的在考虑而已，并没有吃醋的表现。

“对，娜塔莎告诉过我。你前段时间在和一名会计师交往。”

那个叛徒。史蒂夫往娜塔莎的方向瞪去，对方正好抬头，被这一记眼瞪的莫名其妙。

“并不是交往，是约会。就是一对男女如果有意思认识彼此，就会去约会，在这个约会的过程中才会了解彼此，再做下一个决定。”他解释道。

“下一个决定？就是是不是要结婚生子？”

“哦，不是。就是如果一方还感兴趣的话，可以继续了解，培养好感和感情。直到确定男女关系。”史蒂夫从来没想到会由他这个老化石来解释这个男女关系。”

“那在这个过程中，如果彼此有好感，那么他们会接吻，牵手，拥抱之类的。进入更加亲密的关系。”他想了想，补充道：“如果到最后就认定对方是对的人的话，那么就会结婚生子。”

维奈迪丝若有所思地点了点头：“人类非常讲究礼仪和仪式程序，在阿斯加德，如果双方有意的话，或许直接就……男欢女爱，爱情是最自然也是最纯碎的现象。”

这下换史蒂夫微微挑眉：“你……你也是……？这么想的？”

“想什么？”她疑惑地看着他：“噢，男欢女爱吗？我不知道，我这辈子都在平反战斗。不在战斗的时候就是在学习，作为一个世界的守护者，要学习的东西很多。但是……”她向他眨眨眼睛：“所以你们现在是在哪个步骤？我是在打扰你们的约会进行吗？”

“你们？”史蒂夫想了一下：“你是说与詹妮弗？不，在第一次约会后我觉得对她没有发展成男女关系的意思。”

他觉得说这个话题好像很破坏现在的气氛，在心里记下了给娜塔莎增加一倍证明身手的训练机会。

“于是我和她说明白了。”又加了一句：“我现在想和你做很多事情。但是……不一定是男欢女爱……我是说，或许以后……”

越说越乱。自己在说什么乱七八糟的话。

她却笑了起来，好奇地问道：“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“你之前好像非常犹豫。”她想着措辞：“在我接近你之前，你似乎有点逃避。但后来，在我帮你疗伤之后，你就再也不隐忍了。”

“我也不知道。”他回答得非常干脆：“我不知道为什么会犹豫，也不知道为什么，那几天就突然就想见你。”

那几天想要接近她的感觉非常强烈，他无法用理智来分析，为什么一有时间，就跳上了摩托车，一路飞驰，并且非常确认又正确的找到了她。

像是被吸引的磁场一样，他非常确定她会在哪个位置，安静地等他来。

“史蒂夫……”她把手放进了他的手里，打断了他的思绪，手指与他相扣：“我很庆幸，你那天来找我。”她的声音很轻，眼光深邃而幽暗，目光像是浮动在空中。“如果不是那样，我或许没有勇气。”

她淡淡开口：“你真的确定……？”

手掌传来了温暖的感觉，史蒂夫沉默地看着她，反握住她的手，低下头认真地看着她：“所以，想要进行一下人类的礼仪步骤吗？”

“约会吗？”她抬头双目明亮地看向他：“但是由你出主意好吗？我并不知道要做什么。”

“我有一整张清单。”史蒂夫笑了起来：“很长的一张。我很期待与你一一完成它。”小本子终于派上了用处，他突然非常庆幸没有单独完成上面的所有事情。

“好。”她双眸笑得弯了起来：“但是我们还是骑摩托车去好吗？我一点都不想利用瞬间移动，我喜欢在你背后的感觉。”

“好。”他点点头，用手指抚着她的手背，看着她在月光下的笑靥，笑了出来：“按照人类的步骤，我现在应该要吻你。”

她有点惊愕：“一定要按照步骤来吗？连……连亲吻都是？”

“不。”史蒂夫坚决地说道：“这个我准备随时进行。”他俯首深深吻住她：“并且重复很多次。”


	12. PETER

**CHAPTER 12**

**PETER**

晃动着手上这个据说是地球上最先进的科技的手机，维奈迪丝无奈地抬起头来，看了看街道转角的指示牌。这个地图导航真是很复杂，她看不懂上面的指示。

在周六晚上的派对后，史蒂夫很体贴又有礼的送她到房间的门口，道了不知道应该是早安还是晚安之后，顺便的叮嘱了她：“周一不要来练习了。你多休息。”

“为什么？”她本来就不参加，只是坐在那里，又不会累。

“你在那里，我会分心。”史蒂夫笑容可掬的回答道：“我给某些成员准备了很详细又复杂的训练内容，我们可能会延长练习的时间。如果你在那里的话，我一定会想着快点结束，好和你去约会。”

“喔……”她拉长了声音，想了想：“那我去图书馆等你好吗？或者你告诉我在哪里碰面？”

“嗯。好的。”在她脸颊上留了一个晚安或者早安的吻，他想到了什么回头：“你……会用手机吧？”

她想了想：“你明天教我用好了。天都亮了，赶紧休息。”

“好。”史蒂夫微笑着回答：“待会儿见。”

结果就是……即使周日两个人在沙发上研究了很久，她还是不怎么会用手上的这个东西。当然，不是她的错，史蒂夫本来就不是很好的老师。他自己好像也不是很会用。

于是周一早上，她起来后便自己前往了市内，收到了简讯说在MET的门口见，维奈迪丝目瞪口呆地看着屏幕来自史蒂夫的短信。想了半天才笨拙的开了地图。

导航无用。维奈迪丝叹了口气。应该请教别人如何用手机的。

马路上充满了热闹的熙攘的来往人群车流，晴朗的天空里有大把的阳光，穿戴各式各样的衣服的人们从她身边匆匆而过，有时会有人停下脚步，带着惊艳和好奇看着眼前即使穿戴平凡也掩不住美艳的女子。

她咬了咬嘴边的吸管，很无语地再次发现，她迷路了。

恢复成正常人口数量的纽约市，再次充满了繁华和哄闹。耳边充满了汽车的喇叭声，商店里传来的音乐，结伴出游的人群喧闹，打闹奔跑的学生，和拿着相机雀跃着的游客。

无数的人从她身边走来走去，维奈迪丝想了想，或许在这个地方使用瞬间移动并不是好主意。而且，她迟早也要习惯和学习用手上的这个落后的科技。

叹了口气抬起头来看看四周。

其实，她并不是不熟悉这座城市。

只是习惯了它前五年的样子。

那个时候和史蒂夫走在空荡荒芜的大道上，整个城市暗淡无光。走路的时候，可以听到两人的脚步声回响，空洞的，寂寥的回声，像是整个宇宙那样，安静又沉寂，最终被黑暗吞噬。

那时两人并肩走着，他揽着她的肩，她一手抱着他的腰，头靠在他胸前，听到的是充满悲怅的心跳。两个人都疲惫的不想说话，只是沉默地走遍了所有的大街小巷。

而现在，她抬头遮了遮刺眼的阳光，周围的每一个角落都充满了生气和耀眼的光芒，除了自己，随时都可以黯淡下去的自己。

真是……她喝完了手中的饮料。或许真的不该回来。

刺耳的急刹车声音在耳边响起，周围传来了惊呼的声音，黑色的摩托车在阳光下散发着如盔甲一样的光芒，上面的男子拿下了头盔，引得注目的人群齐齐的到抽了口气。

“维奈迪丝。”史蒂夫好笑的看着咬着吸管发呆的女孩子：“这位小姐，你迷路了吗？”

眨眨眼回神，她随手把空的杯子丢进了垃圾桶，两三步的走了上去，伸手就接过他递过来的头盔。却不带上，却是牵住了他的手。

“今天训练怎么样？你吃饭了吗？”她扬起了一个明亮的微笑，仿佛刚刚敏感而低落的情绪全都扫光。

手心里传来了温暖的感觉，她弯下身，给了坐在摩托车上的他一个轻柔又飞快的吻：“我看到其他人在见面的时候都是这么做的。”她笑得非常开心：“就一直想着是不是可以在见到你的时候这样做。”

“嗯。学习得很快。但或许你可以延长这个问候的时间。”史蒂夫笑了起来，还是从她手上拿过了头盔，替她带上：“我们先走吧。”看了看逐渐侧目过来的人群，也不知道自己被认出了没有。“这里人太多了。”

“好。”她轻快地跳上了他的背后，双手抓住了他的外套。

“你做什么？”史蒂夫忍不住笑出声来：“你应该这样。”他拉住她的手，围住自己的腰：“抱紧一点。”

背后传来了熟悉的柔软和清香，史蒂夫满意的无声微笑，发动了摩托，往前冲了出去。

“维奈迪丝。你刚刚是不是迷路了？”头盔里有安置联通的麦克风和耳机，他的话清晰地传来，似乎带着笑意。

“嗯，我还是不会用手机。它的导航系统好差。我看不懂。”她抱怨：“我差点就使用瞬间移动的能力了。”

“那你怎么不打电话给我？”如果不是因为在经过人群时下意识地转头，一眼就看到了在人海里面的身影，他差点就直接达到约会地点而和她错过。

“因为我知道你会找到我的呀。”维奈迪丝耸耸肩，无所谓的说道。

这理所当然的口气让史蒂夫微微愣了一下，随后立即忍不住笑出声来：“嗯。你说的对。但我还是要道歉，下次我不会迟到，对不起，今天延长了练习的时间。”

“我不介意。”她认真地答道：“我会等你。”

“让女士等待不是我的风格。”史蒂夫转了个弯，降速缓慢了下来，开始找可以停车的地方：“但今天山姆和娜塔莎都很努力，我不好打断他们勤奋的样子。”想到两人在结束的时候瘫痪在地上喘气的样子，史蒂夫就觉得好笑。

在停车场停车，熄火，摘下头盔寄存好。在她伸手牵住他的时候，史蒂夫便停下了脚步吻住了她。

是一个充满缠绵又温柔的吻，他甚至不知道自己有这么冲动的时候，在停车场里就这么迫不及待。

这才是第一次约会呢。自己到底是怎么了。他在放开她的时候感慨。

“抱歉，我一整天没见到你了。”他轻笑着在她鼻尖上啄了一下。

“是你叫我别去的。”维奈迪丝看着他：“而且，你不用道歉。我想随时随地都被你吻。”她顿了顿，随着他走出了停车场：“不过，你确定要重复人类的所有步骤吗？我不介意我们直接跳到结合的部分。”她无所谓的说着，手指还在他的手心里勾了勾。

这话让史蒂夫最后一个台阶没踩稳，差点摔了一跤。

他回头看了看她，纠结了一会儿还是叹气：“一步步来吧。”

第一次约会就上床，成何体统。

他看了看身后无所谓的点了点头，与自己十指相扣的维奈迪丝，轻咳了一声，虽然，他也想。

这句话弄得原本坚定无比的史蒂夫心情浮动，心神不宁的走到了约会地点：大都会艺术博物馆。

第一次约会来看艺术博物馆，是不是太无聊了。史蒂夫想着托尼或娜塔莎会建议他们去什么地方，如果知道了来这里的话，或许两人会齐齐翻白眼，但好在，维奈迪丝似乎很喜欢。

“队……队长？”只可惜，还没跨进正门，身后就传来了带着迟疑和兴奋的呼唤。

史蒂夫一转身就见到了那个据说最近被学校逼得很崩溃的皇后区小子，以及他旁边那个矮矮胖胖看起来快兴奋的要昏倒的朋友。

“嗨，彼得。”史蒂夫笑着伸出手与他握了握：“你最近好吗？”又转过去与他的朋友握了握手：“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

“哇哦，哇哦，天啊，哇哦……我我我这辈子再也不会洗手了。天，真的很荣幸……我！”奈德激动的语无伦次，不断地与他握手，又用双手握住他，一副快要哭出来的表情。

“奈德，放开他的手。”非常尴尬的彼得歪着嘴角悄声说道。

“噢噢噢噢，对对对，谢谢您谢谢您，队长！谢谢您为我们……”眼看这个少年就要敬礼，史蒂夫急忙一步上前阻止了他。

“不用这样……”队长微笑着低声说道：“我想低调点。”

“噢，对。”彼得低声对好友说：“嘘，你给我收敛点，兄弟。”再次转头，他这才发现与史蒂夫并肩的维奈迪丝，正要开口打招呼，却被对方淡淡的一眼扫了过来，于是即将出口的问候，硬生生地变成了：“抱歉，我没自我介绍，我是彼得。彼得·派克。这是我的朋友奈德。”

“我是维奈迪丝。”朝他们笑了笑，这一笑看得奈德傻眼，呆在了原地张开嘴巴。

她好笑的看着他们：“你们也来逛艺术馆吗？”

“噢，有个艺术历史的报告。可以加分。”彼得抓抓头，似乎对于自己身为复仇者的一员但还是要参加考试和为了成绩加分这种事情而感到窘迫。

“要一起吗？”奈德终于回神，他像是有了天大的好主意，兴奋又紧张地问道：“我对这个艺术馆非常了解，或许我可以帮你们讲解！”

“呃……”

彼得的注意力全在队长搭在维奈迪丝的肩膀上的手，但他还没来得及阻止，她却笑了起来，点点头，很乐意的说：“好呀。”

“你确定这是一个好主意？”史蒂夫在兴奋的连走路都是飘然然的奈德和很无奈的彼得身后，与维奈迪丝走着，在她耳边悄悄说道。

“没关系。”她牵住了他的手让他看向前面走着的两人：“你看。耀眼的鲜艳纯黄色。勇敢，乐观，开朗。”她向彼得指了指：“以及温暖人心的橘黄。是忠诚的颜色。”她指向奈德。

笑了笑，把头靠在了史蒂夫肩膀上：“都是好孩子。而且，我们有的是时间。”

“好吧。”史蒂夫被那句有的是时间说得非常愉悦，况且，他确实也很喜欢彼得，而他那个看起来憨憨的朋友也很不错。

前面走着的彼得时不时得拉着说得兴高采烈的奈德。后者一直回头看着他们傻笑，而总是说漏嘴而叫出“罗杰斯队长”；于是当史蒂夫说，“孩子你别客气可以直称我的名字”的时候，其他三人都以为奈德会因兴奋而突发心脏病。

维奈迪丝看着他们，看着彼得无可奈何但其实也带着开心和兴奋的表情，以及耐心地微笑听着他们叽叽喳喳的介绍的史蒂夫，在后面安静的微笑。

她其实也很喜欢彼得。

在那个孩子不在的五年中，她花了很多时间去哀悼和伤心，也花了很多心思去劝慰比她还要崩溃并且时不时愧疚和痛苦的托尼。

在这期间，她也不停地在史蒂夫和托尼之间周旋，但两个人都伤痛都太深，最后也只能作罢。

而现在，这个轮廓逐渐成熟分明起来的少年，终于回来，并且如她的期望一样，继续成长，直到足以与前辈们并肩同行。

她深深呼吸，满心欢喜。

托尼总是问她是否后悔了，她从来不后悔。如果当初没有那么做的话，她并不知道这个少年需要承受多少痛苦才能挺过来。

一群人有说有笑地走着，逛一个艺术馆对美国队长、蜘蛛侠和一个阿斯加德战士来说，并不是什么艰难的事情，他们可以气都不出喘的把每个角落都走遍。

但几个小时之后，兴奋过度的奈德觉得自己再不坐下吃点东西歇一下脚，可能自己就会死了。于是一群人很体贴地找了艺术馆内的咖啡厅坐下休息。

“维奈迪丝小姐……”在史蒂夫和奈德排队点东西的时候，彼得忐忑的看向了她，想问又不敢的样子。

“怎么了彼得？”她看着眼前一直拿着手机和史蒂夫拍自拍的奈德，微笑着问道：“你是不是要问我，我还好吗？我怎么样？队长还不知道吗？你准备告诉他吗？”

“呃……”

“我很好，他不知道，我不准备告诉他。”她转过头来，拍了拍他的手背：“我没事，彼得。小孩子不要担心那么多。”

“我不是小孩子。”彼得皱眉。

“你才什么？十六岁？我都一千三百四十八了，对我来说你就是小婴儿。”维奈迪丝挑眉，见对方不服气的样子，又笑了出声，柔下声音：“别担心，彼得。真的。还有！”她在他要开口前及时阻止了他：“不要说你很感谢我，你不知道能做什么事报答我之类的废话。”

“……”彼得开了开口，又闭上了。

“不过，有一件事你可以帮我。”她突然想到。

彼得双眼一亮：“什么事什么事？我什么都可以做！”

拿出了口袋里的手机，她摇了摇：“教我用这个东西吧。”

“……”

端着餐盘回到餐桌上的时候，史蒂夫发现维奈迪丝根本就没有抬头看他，挑眉看去，两个人正头挨头的研究手机，他抿了抿嘴，一把把她拉了回来，又很适当的让奈德坐在了他们之间。

岂料两个少年解释着手机越来越起劲，从社交平台讲到手游和网飞油管，不仅帮他们解释清楚所有的功能，还外带推荐了一大堆游戏和播主。

维奈迪丝很无奈，她只是想看懂这个退后的地图导航。

本来是吃个午饭和点心的，史蒂夫对第一次约会带两个拖油瓶没什么意见，但当他们离开了艺术博物馆，奈德无比兴奋的问：“我们现在做什么”的时候，他的嘴角还是抽搐了一下。

于是微笑地站在一边，等奈德和彼得开始讨论，然后趁他们不注意，史蒂夫默默地拿出了手机，拍了一个眼前状况的视频，并且特意把维奈迪丝拍了进去。

保存，联系人，发给托尼。

外加一行字：“给你30分钟”。还加了一个微笑的表情。

做完，他拉了维奈迪丝的手，和她一起坐在了坐在了都市艺术博物馆门前高高的台阶上，等着两个少年继续讨论拌嘴。

史蒂夫耐心又温柔的表情和平常没有两样，好整以暇又笑眯眯地看着他们。

不到二十分钟的时间，一辆炫酷十足霸道又先进的超级跑车速度极快的开了过来。轮胎发出了刺耳的声音，在他们面前打了一个漂亮的转弯，正正的停在了两个看呆了的少年们面前。

“我以为你说要来艺术博物馆做研究的。”脚还没落地，托尼的声音就没好气的传了出来。

他下车一抬头，就看到了坐在台阶上看傻了的彼得和他的朋友，在更高的台阶后面，史蒂夫带着维奈迪丝，似笑非笑的看着他。后者还很开心的向他挥挥手。

“小子，上车。”他撇了撇嘴角，算是给她回应，见彼得傻在一边：“没听见我说的话吗？Get。In。The。Car!”

“可是，史达克先生……”彼得推了一把在狂喜和疯狂之间徘徊的奈德，站起身来往后看去：“我们和队长在一起……”

托尼揉了一把脸：“你还没妨碍够吗？”他向彼得招招手：“你过来你过来。”一把揽住肩膀，低声说道：“你知道约会的意思吗？这是大战以来史蒂夫·罗杰斯的第一次约会。”

见彼得愣住，托尼对他微笑：“1878年，以真空下用碳丝通电的灯泡得到英国的专利的东西，是什么？”

“我知道我知道！”急于在托尼面前表现，奈德激动的连跳下台阶：“我知道，史达克先生！是电灯泡！”

“对，就是你们两个。”托尼拍拍他的肩膀。奈德突然发现从今天开始他没打算洗澡了，被美国队长握了手以及被托尼·史达克拍了肩膀，他会幸福的死掉。

“你，小子，跟我走不？”托尼看向奈德：“天，你是要昏倒还是要哭？别弄脏我的车，拜托。走，你们两个不是还要写论文？都给我上车，我保证给你们买糖果和汉堡。”

“啊，但是……啊，史达克先生！噢，再见史蒂夫，再见维奈迪丝小……”被托尼连拖带拽的带走，彼得的话音还没落下，车子已经被踩下了油门向前飞驶而去了。

“哇哦。那很快。”其他两人还坐在台阶上，动都没动。维奈迪丝看着已经开得老远的车子，回头看向史蒂夫：“我们也要回去吗？”

“开什么玩笑！”队长站起身来拍拍衣服，对她伸手：“走，我们去吃晚餐！”


	13. THOR

**CHAPTER 13**

**THOR**

新的复仇者总部的基地是二十四小时都有监控和守护站岗的。唯一没有的地方，便是核心成员们的宿舍楼了。

作为拯救了整个宇宙的超级英雄们，他们并不需要保安保护，而监控也过分唐突，谁都不喜欢那种感觉。于是在夜深人静的时候，这栋楼是唯一在整个基地没有光亮的。

晚上的宿舍已经完全安静了，电梯的门叮—地一声打开，却没有人下来。

史蒂夫的嘴覆盖在维奈迪丝的唇上，一点都没有松开的意思。他揽着她的腰，她的背后抵在电梯墙上，抱着他的脖子，身后传来了金属的冰凉感觉，身前却被滚烫的热度包围着。

晚上喝了酒，虽然酒精对两人都没什么用处，但还是在嘴里留下了余香，舌尖纠缠徘徊，深吻便带了浓郁甘甜的味道。

电梯的门再次关上，狭小的空间里，顿时充满了暧昧和情欲的气息。

第一次约会就这么地……史蒂夫努力的拉回了理智。努力分开了距离，但真的是难忍，不禁再次附身下去。

手里的柔软躯体充满了温暖，她的腰无比细致，曲线优美，拳头握了握他才没有继续往下探索。

“我现在无比讨厌你们人类繁复的步骤和礼仪。”维奈迪丝在他努力往后退的时候，带着喘息低声说道。又想了想：“要不然我们去阿尔弗海因？我保证随乡入俗。”

他被这话说得轻笑起来，也让旖旎的气氛逐渐消失，帮她整理了一下衣服，还是牵着她的手送到了她的房间门口。

这次落下的吻已经没有刚刚那么灼热激情，多了几分温柔：“晚安，维奈迪丝。明天见。”

“明天我可以去练习了吗？”她有点不舍的抱了抱他，抬起头来问道。

“嗯，当然可以。今天是特殊情况而已。”他点点头：“你可以想想我们明天做什么。”

“好。”她笑容清澈：“那我很期待。”亲了亲他：“晚安，史蒂夫。”

“晚安。”

她对他笑了笑，关上门，确认门后的脚步走远并且回到了他的房间之后，维奈迪丝才慢慢地把头抵在了门前，深深呼吸。

过了片刻，她把手放在了眼睛上，掩盖住一声叹息。

一千多年都没感觉过的疲惫感如潮水一般汹涌地卷来，她伸手看了看自己的双手，只觉得连抬手这样的举动都让自己累得不行。苦笑了一下，她倒在床上，伸手按开了在床畔的屏幕。

画面由一束光投影而出，那边似乎没有人接应，在等了许久，索尔沉厚又略带磁性的声音才传来。

“维奈迪丝？”

“是我，国王陛下。”

过了一会儿才弄好了画面，雷神的脸在黑暗中被屏幕照亮，略带风霜的面容有点憔悴，但颜色不同的双眸却依然明亮而坚定，似乎给了她一点力量。

“我早就告诉你，我不用那个称呼了。”他笑着说道：“你还好吗？”

“我也不知道。”她双手枕在后头，有点低落，但还是对他回以微笑：“应该是不错。”

“米德加德还是比别处好一点。”索尔笑着说道：“至少比救你的那个破烂区里好多了。哪里可没有星巴克。”

她笑了起来，叹了口气：“或许你们应该把我留在那个地方。”

“我今天和托尼还有布鲁斯联络过一次。”索尔沉思了片刻说道。

“他们都告诉你了？”

“嗯。”雷神犹豫了半秒钟，忍不住劝他：“维奈迪丝……不要犹豫了。告诉他吧。”

“我不敢。”她沉默了许久才答道，又苦笑：“有生之年，也有我不敢做的事情。”

“他不是无法承担真相的人。”索尔严肃地回答道：“我认识的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他不是……如果他之后得知了真相，他会更愤怒，后果更不堪设想。”他顿了顿：“那会毁了他。”

“万一到时候你已经不在了，维奈迪丝，在整个宇宙，没有什么能够安慰他。”

“真是乱了套。我应该走的。”维奈迪丝叹了口气，手背靠在了双眼上：“索尔，我只是……太贪心。我承诺过他，我一定会回来。我也做到了，但我现在才发现，这一切只是我自己的借口。在最后那一霎，我只是很害怕。”

双方沉默了很久，索尔也找不到可以安慰她的话。

“你已经做得很好了。”他最终只能这样说道：“我们会找到方法的。”仔细看了看她，苍白无力的脸色少了平时熟悉的神采飞扬，他暗暗心惊。

“洛基怎么样？”她试图转移话题：“没和你在一起吗？”

“能不和我在一起吗？”索尔一提起弟弟就是满心的无奈：“我不盯住他，任何地方就可以出乱。”他摇摇头：“不过他最近给我出了很多主意，我们准备前往约顿海姆，希望在哪里可以找到线索。”

“如果……”

“没有如果，维奈迪丝。不要说丧气的话。现在的情况，怎么都不会比五年前糟糕。所以，你要好好的，知道吗？”他放轻了声音：“罗杰斯他……他值得。为了他，你也要支撑下去，直到我们归来。”

“好。”她很轻地回答。

“我会给你消息的，你也记得要联系我们。”索尔有点不忍，柔下声音想要安慰，说出来的却是坚定的承诺。“我会找到方法的。”

“嗯。”

在深深地看她一眼之后，索尔点点头就退出了连接。画面消失在黑暗的房间里，只有窗外的月光洒落了进来。

维奈迪丝躺在床上，衣服上似乎还有史蒂夫的气息。她把脸埋在了枕头上深深呼吸，终于沉沉睡去。

都说恋爱是最无法掩饰的事情，第二天早上并没有什么不同。所有人都准时地抵达了训练场，史蒂夫依然严肃又认真地站在中间，思考着要用什么环节继续让自己的队伍发挥出200%的能力。

维奈迪丝也和以往一样，坐在台阶上看着他们。

但两个特工，两个军人的视线轻轻一扫，就能从这个和平常没两样的环境里，看出几分不同来。

比如，史蒂夫出神时，不由自主地扬上的嘴角，以及看向维奈迪丝的方向的目光。温柔又满足，还带着一点点的眷恋。

除了眼中只有彼此的旺达和幻视，其他四人交换了一个明白的目光，也不知道该叹息还是庆祝，但看向维奈迪丝的时候，却又是满心的不忍和真正的祝福和欢喜。

怎么办？练习的时候，克林特边攻击着娜塔莎边无声用嘴型问道。

不知道。黑寡妇摇摇头。我们装傻？

你以为他会不知道我们知道？鹰眼瞪了她一眼，被一拳扫过，低下头避开，她却一脚从头上扫来。

算了。她叹气。交给我吧。

于是特意在练习之后，在男更衣室里面等候着史蒂夫，导致他拉开浴帘一抬眼就看到了抱臂等待着娜塔莎。急忙用浴巾裹住了自己，史蒂夫瞪了她一眼。

“我以为，会是山姆来。”他提示她转身，见她翻了个白眼但还是乖乖转了身去。便开口说道：“怎么，剪刀石头布，你输了？”

“你们男人能比我更在行聊这个话题吗？”她懒洋洋的侧着头不看他问道。

“好了，说吧。”迅速地穿好了衣服，他关好了衣柜的门，看向她。

“说什么？”她转头眨眼。“你觉得我会说什么？”

“噢，如果你没什么好说的，更好，我有个约会。”他在镜子面前整理了一下衣着，对她笑了笑：“不是和会计部的詹妮弗。”

“史蒂夫。”娜塔莎看着他，突然觉得一句话都说不出来，她有无数个理由去劝他，她也可以用尽所有身为间谍时的能力去说服他，她甚至可以带走维奈迪丝，她知道对方不会也没有能力拒绝。

但是，她不想。

她呆呆地看着他，脑海里在半秒钟闪过了无数的画面。史蒂夫和维奈迪丝在战场上彼此扶持，她陪他度过的无数懊悔悲伤的夜晚，她疲惫不堪的从自己的王国和地球间不住的奔波，她曾经英姿飒爽又爽朗明媚的放肆大笑和史蒂夫凝视着她沉静微笑的样子。

最后停顿在维奈迪丝苍白的脸，别告诉他。她说。上下唇不住的颤抖，娜特，别告诉他。

舌尖边有千言万语，聚集到嘴边却变成了一个笑容。

“我们只是希望你幸福。”娜塔莎停顿了片刻，冲上前拥抱住他，低声说道：“史蒂夫，她值得。你也值得。”

惊诧又僵硬地回抱了她，又拍了拍她的背，史蒂夫好笑又感动：“娜特……”

把鼻尖的酸涩逼了下去，她放开了他：“史蒂夫。”想了想还是说道：“不要放弃。我们都是……我们……都希望你好。”

“嗯。”他微笑着应道：“谢谢。”

“噢，天。这太伤感。”黑寡妇挥了挥手，拉开了彼此的距离，试图转移话题：“对了，你们这是要去约会？别带她去……噢，算了，你不会听我的。我去劝她好了。”

向他眨眨眼，娜塔莎突然想到了报复这几天队长对他们的压榨方式。

留下了一个“黑寡妇式”的招牌笑容，等史蒂夫回神的时候，她已经转头出去了。

看着她走到维奈迪丝身边，笑着和她说悄悄话，惹得前者朗声笑了出来，娜塔莎转身看了看队长，抿嘴笑了笑就扬上离去。史蒂夫突然有了很不妙的预感。

“她和你说了什么？”急着出来，自己并没有整理好，边擦着润湿的头发边出来，史蒂夫好奇地问道。

“女孩子们的秘密。”维奈迪丝笑着接过了毛巾，让他在台阶下坐好，自己轻柔地帮他擦起了头发。

史蒂夫的头发非常柔软，即使刚刚冲好了冷水澡，但他的身体还是浑身上下散发着浓浓的热气。几滴落下来的水珠落在了脖子和肩膀上，晶莹剔透的水珠在紧致有力的肌肉上闪闪发光。维奈迪丝想到刚刚娜塔莎的话，笑了笑附身下去。

轻柔的嘴唇从脖子和肩膀上像蜻蜓点水一样的轻轻啄过，她一个一个吻慢慢落下，擦掉了所有的水珠。

史蒂夫全身僵硬，每一寸肌肤都随着她的吻而微微颤栗。

他咬了咬牙，拉住了她从背后环绕自己的手臂，没想到，她趁机从后抱住，堵住他的唇。

亲吻柔软又缠绵甜蜜，她过了很久才放开他。“你这里有水珠……”她吻了吻他的脸颊，替他弄干说道。

“这么早就诱惑我？”抱过她放在自己身上，史蒂夫俯首看着她微笑问道。

“娜特说……”维奈迪丝抬眼，清澈明朗的双眸像是被雨水洗净了一样，蓬松柔软的头发落在了他的手臂上，她的笑容甜蜜又狡猾：“队长是一个高尚的绅士，一定采取非常手段，才能拿下。”

她揽住了他的脖子，坐直身子来，咬住了他的耳垂：“我也可以用法术迷住你，但是我不想，娜特叫我无论采用什么手段都可以。史蒂夫……”

最后的称呼带着绵绵的旖旎和撒娇，史蒂夫只觉得全身的血液都滚烫翻跃着，酥麻的感觉从耳垂传来，他觉得手臂上的青筋都爆了起来。

我一定是疯了。他想着，一把抱起了她。

不知道是不是因为娜塔莎觉得自己的煽动会有效果，因此特别帮他们清了场，还是所有成员真的很巧的全都出去了，但当他们回到宿舍的时候，大楼从正门一直到房间的门口，不见半个人影。

史蒂夫的房间门被打开，立即哐地一声被关上，她被他压在了门上，全身上下都是他的气息。

柔软又灵活的舌尖与自己缠绕着，她的手指似乎活络了起来，指尖轻点着从他的衣服下慢慢上升，肌肤与肌肤贴合，光是触摸就足以让他难以控制的全身紧绷。

似乎不满他的克制和忍耐，她一手拽住了他的手掌，让他一把抓住自己的腰，修长的腿盘住了他的腰，又慢慢引导着他的手滑下，直到抚摸到她的臀部。

“你知道吗？”她在他吻住脖子的时候低声呻吟：“我就算状态再怎么不好，撕掉你的衣服的力气还是有的。”

他听得低声笑出声来，一把抱起她，放在了床上，俯首继续从嘴唇慢慢下滑，直到吻住脖子以下的，胸口上的第一颗纽扣上端。

“你……确定？”他还是在她的胸前停止了：“这才第二次约会。“

回答他的，是自己的衣服从背后被撕开的声音。

“明天的第二次约会，我们或许可以去买衣服。”她挑衅的笑了笑：“如果你还起得来的话，人类。”

湛蓝如海水的双眸看了她片刻，史蒂夫慢慢地扬起了笑容。

“对自己这么有信心，我很期待。”他点头着说道。

“我只是……唔！”维奈迪丝话还没说完，他的吻已经带着掠夺和征服的欲望卷席而来，和平常的吻不同，仿佛平时的克制和忍耐全被抛在了后面，他带着期待已久的情欲吻住她，慢慢地与她十指相扣。

汗水和喘息充斥着房间的每个角落，被撕下的衣服凌乱散在地上。颤栗，低吟，呻吟和冲动，史蒂夫从没觉得自己可以这样失去理智。身下的肌肤柔软又细腻，每一寸唇角吻过的肌肤都是甘甜又醉人的痴迷。

结合的圆满难以形容，史蒂夫觉得自己被无边无际的温暖包围，那种沉浮在熟悉的温柔气息的海洋里的感觉让他无比舒适，在激情退尽之后，满足的欣悦让人忍不住继续缠绵。

维奈迪丝趴在他的胸口，他吻住她的额头，轻柔地抚摸着她后背上的一个吻痕。

“我一定是疯了。”他轻声说道：“是我失控了。”语气里有认真的歉然和一丝懊恼。“对不起。”他叹了口气：“我不知道自己怎么会这样。”

“你后悔了？”她抬起身来，床单落下，露出了胸前暧昧的痕迹。

“不，没有。我绝对不会后悔。我只是怕你会觉得……太快，太突然。或许你会后悔。”

“我为什么会后悔？”她疑惑地看着他，眨眨眼：“你是我爱的男人，我为什么会后悔？”

爱的男人。史蒂夫觉得自己呆了呆。阿斯加德人都这么直接吗？这么快就直接涉及爱？直接跳过暧昧、喜欢和犹豫这些步骤，一下子就爱了。但想一想，好像也无法反驳。

两个人彼此对看着，大眼对小眼，都觉得无法理解对方的逻辑。

“难道……”她慢慢地从他胸前坐起来，用床单裹住自己：“我不是你爱的女人？”

史蒂夫哑然，他突然不知道如何回答。

怎么，做起来就是，却说不出口吗？他这是怎么了，被二十一世界的简速奇怪的爱情观感染了吗？连承诺都不敢许下？摇摇头觉得不可能，史蒂夫觉得这样的自己简直配不上角落里的那枚盾牌。

而且，她说的话好像也没错，如果时间久一点，他们迟早会走到这一步的。只不过是再几次约会的事情，或在更久的未来。

在史蒂夫的原则和计划中，第二次约会就滚床单这样的事情和彗星撞地球的几率一样不可能，但它就是发生了。他也的确无法解释，或许就如托尼所说的，这就是无法用理智和科学解释的爱情。

“史蒂夫。”维奈迪丝见他不回神，轻轻唤了一声，歪着头看着他：“在阿德斯加，一个人，尤其像你这么出色的人物，有很多恋人是很平常的。我不介意你有别的女人，但是我不喜欢那样。如果你有别的需求的话，那自然是你的权利，但我不会想知道。”她又想了想：“而且我也不接受没有感情的结合。你要再想一想吗？”

史蒂夫目瞪口呆地看着她，过了一会儿才一字字的问道：“你在说什么？”

他有点混乱，她的话像是一点点的传到了他的脑海里，然后在凌乱的思想中捕捉住她话里的破绽。

“所以，你觉得可以接受我和别的女人在一起，我如果和别人在一起，那也算爱情吗？因此，我也要接受你有别的恋人这样的事情吗？”他的声音冷了下来。

维奈迪丝莫名其妙地看着他，完全不明白他的生气从哪里来。

“有别人吗？”他蹙眉问道：“现在，从你到了地球上开始，有别人吗。”

“为什么会有别人？”觉得和他无法沟通，她疑惑地看着他：“我只爱你一个人。”

“你是说……”史蒂夫揉着眉心，全世界有几亿人口，他偏偏要去找阿德斯加人谈恋爱。干得好，史蒂夫。

“和我在一起，你现在没有别的恋人，但是以后会有？或者，不排斥这样的可能？”

“我不喜欢那样的感情。”维奈迪丝认真地说道：“我也没有爱过别人，从一千三百四十八年前到现在，你是第一个，我也希望是最后一个。但是如果你想要去找别的女人，也是你的权利，那么我可能也会……啊！”她被他猛然拉了过去，压在了身下。

“不会有别人。”他握住了她的手腕，额头抵在了她的眉心，几乎是咬牙切齿地说道。

刚刚所有的思想纠结全都云消雾散，他满脑子被她说的都是“去找别的恋人”这样的事情，他必须做点什么来分散自己的想象力。

“现在也不能有，以后也不能有。只能有我，维奈迪丝。”他咬着她的下唇说道。

“那……那你呢？”她被他压住，双手被他扣住，任他的唇在脖子上流连忘返。

“你觉得呢？”他抬起头来，见她懵懂又迷茫的双眼看着自己，叹了口气：”不会，现在不会，以后也不会。所以，维奈迪丝……”

“嗯？”

“你可以专心一点了吗？”

“噢……”


	14. HAPPINESS

**CHAPTER 14**

**HAPPINESS**

对于隔天早上为什么维奈迪丝和史蒂夫手牵手的从后者的房间走出来吃早餐，全体队员非常默契地保持了不夸张和若无其事的表现。

娜塔莎在经过他们的时候只是挑了挑眉，克林特用手机的屏幕挡着脸，视线却在低低说笑的队长和维奈迪丝之间瞄来瞄去。就连旺达和幻视都发现了什么，面面相觑，交换了一个笑容。

只有山姆，左看看右看看，没忍住。

“咳……所以，今天还要练习吗？”他轻咳了一声问道。面对所有人愕然地抬头看向他的目光，他摊手：“WHAT？怎么？队长就不会累吗？”

罗迪一口咖啡呛在了喉咙里，娜塔莎忍不住低头抖动双肩偷笑，维奈迪丝抿了抿嘴。最终包括史蒂夫在内，所有人都忍不住笑出声来。

当然要训练。

毕竟潜在的危险和敌人不会因为史蒂夫谈个恋爱就停止前进。

因为各方面的满足，队长似乎更加精神抖擞，虽然笑容可掬但并没有失去平时的威严和严格，甚至提高了要求和标准。

“你的好主意，娜特！”猎鹰飞过上空避开着子弹抱怨着，他已经在空中绕了十五圈了，早餐在胃里面翻滚沸腾，但队长没有要停顿下来的意思。“你满足他了只会更有精神！谢谢你昨天让我们全体避出去！”

“闭嘴，威尔森！”听到他这样说，娜塔莎忍不住翻白眼，没好气地说道：“你真是个大嘴巴！你就不能安静的飞吗？”她气的瞄准了他，拉开火弹往他开炮。这家伙，她就怕队长来和她算账，他还在火上加油。又不是他一个人训练，除了维奈迪丝之外，所有人都在场上和他一样在深水火热之中。

“克林特，幻视，旺达，现在，趁机攻击娜特。”史蒂夫抱着手臂笑着在远方看着：“特别是你，克林特，不要客气。”

“喂，队长！”娜塔莎怒道：“你应该感谢我才是！”

轰炸和爆炸一声声连着响，夹着红色和金色的光束不断穿梭，偶尔还有几根箭矢交叉落下，托尼在远方的眺望台上看着，嘴角不住地抽搐。啧，队长这是完全不心疼钱在训练，真是公报私仇。

终于在所有人都打得差不多的时候，史蒂夫笑了笑，按上了盾牌，冲了进去，哀嚎抱怨声彼此响起，过了一会儿才停顿。

出人所料的，史蒂夫没有延长太久训练的时间，或许是因为训练后的行程计划更加吸引他。也或许是，因为所有人都已经趴在了地上。

拍拍肩膀上的灰尘，队长哼着歌去洗澡换衣服，准备约会去了。

日子不知不觉地，在早晨的训练，下午的约会和晚间的床单内慢慢流逝而过。有了维奈迪丝，史蒂夫越来越能体会这个世界的美好。

他们有序地一一划掉史蒂夫清单上的事情：在中央公园吃热狗和野餐，坐船去看自由女神像，在周六晚上和其他人一起去泡酒吧，去曼哈顿逛街买衣服，去布鲁克林走过史蒂夫的旧居（现在已经改成了博物馆）。

虽然时常也会取消约会而留在房间内进行不可描述的事情，但无论是史蒂夫还是维奈迪丝最喜欢的，还是和其他人聚在一起的时光。

从准备晚饭的吵闹，一直到进餐和饭后甜点的聊天，没有人会想像超级英雄们的日子会是这样的……日常。

他们会从前一天就开始讨论明晚吃什么而吵的不可开交。

山姆和罗迪总是不喜欢口味太重的食物，娜塔莎和克林特就会嘲笑他们可真娇气，想当年他们在布达佩斯的时候连沙子就刀片都能吃下去。

若托尼要参加的话，一定是要点快餐，墨西哥发吉塔阿拉伯肉末饼子中国或泰国菜，最好是汉堡炸鸡薯条和啤酒，怎么不健康怎么来。如果是这样的话，旺达就会表示自己怕胖，队长赞成健康又营养平衡的食物，但其他四人都表示那样的东西一向很难吃。

维奈迪丝目前还不需要吃饭，但还是会尝试人类的食物，幻视表示他也不需要，然后在旺达的眼光下再次表示无论如何都支持自己女朋友的愿望。维奈迪丝无辜地看向史蒂夫，她不明白为什么他瞪着自己等着她表态。

吃饭时从“旺达你又把沙拉酱吃完了”到“史达克别忘了吩咐AI买塔巴斯哥酱”，以及托尼的“这么简单的电脑程序你们都不会自己设定吗？我是养了一群嬉皮士还是怎样”，还有“我们没餐巾纸了大家用餐布吧”到“幻视这个冰淇淋怎么是咸的？”然后集体发现他还没分清糖和盐的区别。

但无论如何，总是笑声不断而吵闹无比的。吃完饭后大家坐在宽大的沙发上聊天拌嘴吵架，一定要闹到清晨才回去。

在这种时候，维奈迪丝总是被史蒂夫揽在怀里，靠着他的胸静静微笑而看着周围的喧闹。

山姆、罗迪和托尼总是吵闹的最大声的那几个，上蹿下跳地没几个超级英雄的样子。娜塔莎和克林特是最佳毒舌搭档，偶尔加一个看心情帮哪个团队说话的希尔。

幻视和旺达的坐姿和他们两个差不多，反正总是十指相扣，无论其中一个表示什么立场另外一个都赞成。布鲁斯和队长是最沉默的两个，笑的次数比说话的多。

但无论有多吵闹，维奈迪丝也不觉得足够，在过去五年的时候，她陪着史蒂夫和娜塔莎度过一个个仿佛漫长无比而永不结束的，沉默孤单的夜晚，无数次幻想过这样的情景再次出现。现在美梦成真，她只怕要醒来。

但那个时候她最怀念的，现在终于可以见到的，是偶尔史蒂夫会发出来的笑声。

好听的笑声微微震动胸口，他的双眸弯成新月，湛蓝翡翠的眼里全是愉悦和开心。她依偎在他身上，看着眼前吵嚷又大闹的所有人，觉得一切都很美满。

今天晚上话题是讨论山姆为什么还不找一个固定的女朋友，以及自然而然的转移到现代社会的男女关系。

双方吵的不可开交，维奈迪丝听得出神，刚刚一句“你们人类好奇怪，山姆这样也没什么不对啊，我当初问史蒂夫是不是也需要和别的女人继续相恋的时候，他看起来也很生气。”——这话刚落下，整个客厅寂静无声。

史蒂夫捂住眉心，心里顿时有很不好的预感。

“你……问了史蒂夫，他是不是有，或会有……别的女人？”似乎想要确定一下，旺达愣了几秒，轻声问道：“你，建议了队长，去找别的女人？”

“不是，我是说我不介意，但我不喜欢，如果他有别的恋人的话，这也是他的权利。但这样的话，我也有找别的恋人的需求。”她耸耸肩，头靠在了身后队长的胸前认真地说道：“当然，我也不喜欢那样。但在阿斯加德，有很多恋人并不是什么奇怪的事情。”

“所以，比如说……如果是你，你有很多恋人。”罗迪边看着队长的表情，边用手比划着：“那样的话，我是说……在阿斯加德，你爱他们，就像爱史蒂夫一样？”

“呃，那应该不会发生。但如果发生的话，我是说一个阿斯加德人的思维，应该是都爱的。”维奈迪丝想了想，又转头看向了挑眉等着她说下去的史蒂夫，很自觉地加了一句：“当然我不会。除非他会。”

“你……OKOK，等等。”山姆举起了双手：“让我看看我是否明白：你，来自阿斯加德的维奈迪丝，问了你的男朋友，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，世界上最传统最……顽固的男人，也可能是我所认识的人之中最自制最专一的男人……不，你‘告诉’了你的男朋友，你不介意他有别的女人，所以因此，理所当然的，你也可以去找别的男人？”

“唔……”好像是这样。维奈迪丝点了点头。

“对不起，我想知道。”托尼急忙补充道，看了看史蒂夫：“你不用很详细的回答，但是……这段对话，是在什么情况下进行的？我是说，不是那个意思，是在刚刚你们认识的时候？我的派对上？还是后来你们约会的时候？”

“嗯。是在派对后……应该说是，第二次约会。”

众人顿时呆住。

第二次约会，以史蒂夫的个性来说，那应该不止确认了关系，而且据他们所知，以队长对感情的严谨专情的样子，发展到第二次约会又每天这个样子，多半应该可以到了谈婚论嫁的阶段了。

然而，却被对方说他如果去找别人也没关系。

娜塔莎忍笑忍的太辛苦：“抱歉，他那个时候是什么表情？”又很郑重地对维奈迪丝表示：“Bravo，亲爱的，说得好！你知道吗，在地球上也有国家有这样的习俗，你可以考虑一下。”

“罗曼诺夫。”队长警告的说了一声。

“对不起，我只是……”黑寡妇绷不住，手捂住了眼睛，笑个不停：“我只是无法想象你当时的表情。”她看了他一眼，忍得眼泪都要笑出来：“是不是和现在的一样？”她开始无声耸动肩膀，狂笑了起来，山姆看着她，原本也忍着的笑意也再也绷不住，仰头大笑出声，和她一起笑弯了腰。

“哇哦，史蒂夫，你也有今天。”罗迪感慨着：“你终于领悟到我们每次被你理直气壮的教训到无话可说是什么样子了。”

“我代表所有复仇者们。”托尼也笑出声来，还起立鼓掌：“感谢你加入我们，给了我们这么大的欢乐。”

“闭嘴吧，史达克！”史蒂夫笑骂着：“要不要我把你今晚发表的意见转告给佩珀？”

“全宇宙唯一一个敢这样说的人。哈哈哈哈哈哈，队长………”山姆笑得无法停止，他和娜塔莎两人笑得倒在了沙发上：“天，我可以付一千美金，只要能够看到你当时的表情。”

“山姆，你没有一千美金。你们两个够了。”史蒂夫也绷不住笑骂：“明天有你们好看。”

“等等，那队长……答应了吗？”旺达好奇地问道：“关于阿斯加德这种……恋情的方式？”

“怎么可能。”史蒂夫在维奈迪丝再继续说什么天真无比的话之前抢着坚决地答道：“这辈子都别想。”

这话说得铿锵有力又浪漫，一群人不怕死的开始起哄，山姆和娜塔莎依然笑得直不起身，其他人被他们两个感染，一时间都笑了出来。

新总部的基地全都武装准备，所有在岗位上的士兵全都聚集注意力，凝神静听周围的风吹草动。但突然，无比喧闹的笑声夹在风中从宿舍楼房里飘来，众人面面相觑，但那笑声有着某种神秘的感染力，让众人都不禁微翘嘴角。

笑声嚣张又夸张，夹着口哨和欢呼声在夜色里弥漫，一时间，似乎全世界的灾难痛苦和绝望全都终于过去，众人可以翻页前进，忘记和告别死亡和分离。

只是，世界上有两种不可分切也不可阻止的能力，没有谁能停止它们的脚步，就连可以在时间里穿越的超级英雄和神衹也无可奈何。

一是时间。

二是死亡。


	15. TONY

**CHAPTER 15**

**TONY**

作为世界上最有钱的人（他自认为没有之一），价值亿万的公司有聪明无比的温柔妻子打理，膝下有一个眼看就要青出于蓝而胜于蓝并且甩他在后无数条街的可爱机灵的继承人，手上有（目前）全宇宙最无敌的军队队友们，救过世界无数次，也应该死了无数次但又活过来的天下第一幸运之人——托尼·史达克现在感到无比的焦虑和急躁。

如果不是太爱惜自己的生命，他或许现在应该抽根烟来缓缓胸口的闷气。

他坐在研究室里，手一遍遍的刷过头发，感到无比的疲惫。他已经不知道有多久没睡觉了，自从上次创造出莫比奥斯手环，他就没有这样卖力又焦躁过。

眼睛扫过屏幕上密密麻麻的笔记，和无数做出来的失败模拟程序，他叹了口气，往椅背上靠去，双脚一蹬，在椅子上转了圈。

“星期五，再次测试刚刚的模拟光量和虚拟基质数据，包括一下布朗运动的长链反应。”他揉了揉眉心：“告诉我测试时间要多少？”

“大概一个小时半，先生。”星期五温和的声音传来：“或许您可以休息一下，您已经有三十八个小时没入眠了。”

“不……我。”头疼一阵阵的传来，他喃喃说道：“我现在最没有的就是时间。”

“需要传维奈迪丝小姐最新的数据给您吗？”星期五及时善解人意的问道。他们的研究所直接连接上维奈迪丝房间里的各种测量器，最近先生一直不停的刷着更新，似乎很害怕收到不好的消息。

“把结论放在屏幕的左下方。天，或许我真的需要休息。”托尼揉着太阳穴：“我承诺过至少五年，但按照我们现在的进展，五年根本就不够。”他捂住头：“天，希望索尔能找到一个魔幻的奇幻无比的方法，科学无法解释的，像霍格瓦茨那种的。”

“我们无法预测命运，先生。”试图安慰他的星期五轻柔地说道：“维奈迪丝小姐的生命本来就不顺从我们所知的生命学或物理性质。”

“我知道。这一切该死的理论没有一个说得通的。我或许可以在她身上装一个方舟反应炉，但是，她的身体和我们一样吗？她承受得了吗？队长会杀了我。”他揉着酸痛的脖子：“现在几点？他们在做什么？”

“七点二十五分，今天的训练已经开始，罗杰斯队长昨天说或许您想参加，今天的主要培训目标是马克西莫夫小姐和幻视先生。”

“离你扫描结果也有时间，他们应该会还打个两个小时，上次送去的虚拟测试武器看起来还不错，至少队长最近很起劲。”他轻哼：“三千万美金的投资让他们打架。”

“罗杰斯队长最近愉悦的原因或许不是这个，先生。”星期五机智的说道。

“我知道不是这个。”托尼放下了咖啡杯，他真的要戒掉咖啡因了。“备车，我去看看维奈迪丝。”

“好的，先生。您想低调还是……？”

“我什么时候想低调？”托尼翻了翻白眼：“拜托，星期五，我应该把你设计的比这个答案还好一些。找一辆能自动开动的，我很累。”

“好的，先生。已经在门前了。”

坐上车就昏昏欲睡。托尼看了看车速，或许他应该穿上盔甲直接飞过去。但他真的需要放空一下自己的脑海。

明媚晴朗的阳光刺痛了双眼，他揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，看着生气勃勃的街道与城市。

天，真是美丽的一个世界，他每一天都充满感激的看着这些以往或许会避开的人流和喧闹繁华。

所有人都想要美好的结局，但它往往不尽人意。这是他的原话。而托尼的人意就是所有人，包括那个救他回来的人，特别是那个救他回来的人，得以延续生命。

五年。他磨牙。五年到底够不够。

在这段时间，他不用特意去留意也不用问什么，有眼睛的人只要扫一秒，都可以看出队长和维奈迪丝无比的亲密和快乐。

他见过罗杰斯的快乐，没有什么能比得上他的现状。以托尼的话来说，那就是不知者一定更加容易获得开心。队长真是个幸运的笨蛋。他在心里讽刺。

他只想维持他们这样的快乐，但他自己设定得时间极限逼迫着他。他总不可能等到四年又十一个月零二十九天才来焦虑。

虽然不想要承认。但史蒂夫和他在某种程度上真的很像，他们都能轻易地挑战人类极限的能力，以及不会轻易许下承诺，说出的话一定要做到，这是托尼·史达克做人的原则。

车子在胡闹乱想中，进入了复仇者临时的基地，他根本没来得及怎么休息。

在眺望台门口刹车，电梯很快的就进入了顶楼。360度无死角的观看台，可以直接俯瞰下面有三个足球场那么大的训练场地。

无数的火光烟雾在下面弥漫散开，山姆正避开下面扫来的来自旺达的攻击。

并不是什么没有做过的演习，但托尼莫名其妙的有一种很不祥的预感。他往台阶上看了看，维奈迪丝仍然坐在平常的地方，他觉得自己或许应该坐过去，但还是停留在原地观看着。

史蒂夫和其他没有参与的队员们站在一起，全都抬头仰望着上空两人的行动。

“旺达，你可以加速。”史蒂夫的声音平稳又坚定，他一点都不怀疑旺达的能力。作为能打到逼得坦诺斯自损八百杀敌一千的少女，旺达的能力是无穷的，她只需要自控而已。

“山姆，飞稳点，别从天空掉下来了。”罗迪在一边开玩笑道。

“他说的对，山姆，你睡着了吗？”队长也点点头，在旁边命令道。“你也回击，别让旺达追着你打。”或许旺达只是需要被逼出来。

“好的队长，我很乐意！”迅速地转了一圈，无数流星般的飞弹绕圈而出，山姆在空中改变了飞行方式，让自己的攻击用难以琢磨或预测的方式，如狂风暴雨一样落下。

地上的旺达专注地看着目标，双眼泛着深红的耀眼光芒，无数的光线直接从地上而不是从她手中发射而出，犹如逆流的瀑布一样，撞击上来自猎鹰的飞弹，发出了一阵阵爆炸声。

“做得好，旺达！”史蒂夫衷心的表扬道，这是一个新的技能。

但突然，一枚飞弹从侧面飞来，猩红女巫反应得极快，直接用指尖爆发而出的力量打散了它，双方的攻击撞击在一起，却一下子连上了旁边的爆炸。

托尼只感觉自己脚下抖了一抖，还没反应过来，只听轰隆轰隆地一阵巨响，支撑着眺望台的钢铁石泥柱子，竟嘎然迸裂粉碎，无数巨大的石块落了下来。

“小心！”还在发生的爆炸声掩盖了不知道来自谁的叫声，猎鹰转身就冲下去，但巨大的石块比他还快，整个石柱不受支撑的粉碎倒下，在练习场上砸出了巨大的窟窿。

众人下意识地往旁边闪去，但是……却什么都没有发生。

预料之中的落石没有一块掉在他们的身上。

他们抬眼看去，一张散发着淡淡的的银色光辉的墙，犹如雨伞一样在他们的身上张开。

朦胧温柔的光芒仿佛月亮，是银白而纯碎的光辉。

是由纯能量而组成的保护罩，巨大的石块不断地陨落在其上，却像是落在伞上的雨滴，往旁边滚落。

随着光辉看去，只见维奈迪丝站在原本的位置上，一只手张开，保护罩由她射出，生生地帮他们挡住了原本要落在他们身上的石块。

“该死！”托尼咒骂了一声，按了按胸前，盔甲立即覆盖了全身上下，他也不管那么多，直接粉碎了玻璃冲了出去。

用手掌心发射出的攻击解决了最大的几块巨石，其他的也不管了，他直接飞到了维奈迪丝的身边，边吩咐道：“星期五！立即准备抢救室！通知班纳！”

在她身边降落，他按掉了头盔，一手按上了他了她的手：“放下，维奈迪丝。”几乎是咬牙切齿的迸出这句话，他第一次无比后悔不相信自己向来正确的直觉，为什么没有坐在她身边。

“维奈迪丝！”他再次警告地劝道，一下子就看到了她苍白无色的脸，眼角边似乎看到娜塔莎脸色骤变而奋不顾身的跑来，甚至比还没反应过来的史蒂夫还要快一步。

“放下！”他命令道。“如果你不想死……”

似乎现在才听懂了他的话，维奈迪丝仿佛惊醒了一样，慢慢地拢回了指尖。

在前方，猎鹰和罗迪已经把克林特和旺达一把捞起避开碎石，却没能来得及拉住往这里跑来的史蒂夫和娜塔莎。

“托尼。”维奈迪丝竟然还笑了笑：“我可能……”坚持不住还没说完，陌生而抵抗不住的疲倦和困意就从四方八面凶猛涌来，她顿时失去了意识。

“见鬼！”托尼及时扶住了她，管不了那么多，带着她一个冲天飞去，直往布鲁斯的研究室远去。

“史达克！”没过半秒史蒂夫的怒吼就从耳机里传来：“你去哪里！？”

“去找布鲁斯。”此刻托尼的心情竟然出奇的平静，原本疲惫不堪的脑袋在这几秒的时间里开始分析着所有数据。

“老友，你给我撑着点。”他低声对维奈迪丝说道。

众人立刻向托尼飞往研究所的地方冲了出去。

娜塔莎一把拎着几乎难以站立的史蒂夫，但后者很快地就挣脱出她的手，比她更快的往前跑去。

在天空上，罗迪和山姆还有幻视，带着旺达和鹰眼，从天上飞了下来，抓住他们两个，往前驶去。

托尼直接撞破了墙，一手护着维奈迪丝，一头往里面冲。比他们快一步之前，布鲁斯带着所有的抢救人员迎了出来。

“怎么回事？！怎么突然就……”看着被放置在病床上的维奈迪丝，布鲁斯的脸色凝重，但托尼只是摇了摇头。

当众人抵达的时候，只看见破了整块玻璃窗的墙壁，和他们消失在转角的身影。

只能等待。

按捺下全身上下的焦急和愤怒，史蒂夫站在门边，一动都不动地看着前方。

自从五年前看着宇宙的一半生灵消失在自己眼前起，他已经很久都没有感到这样的焦虑担心和害怕。

站了片刻忍不住，他开始在原地走来走去，焦躁的原地来往。

在他旁边的长椅上，坐着脸色凝重的娜塔莎，山姆和克林特沉默不语，时不时和黑寡妇交换着眼神。很快地，罗迪也到了，幻视也抱着旺达抵达。

托尼撞坏的玻璃的缺口上还冒着烟，一向好说话的布鲁斯也反常的把门紧闭关上，只让了从电梯里跑出来的相关的研究人员进入，就连娜塔莎都被止步。

“有谁准备告诉我，到底怎么一回事吗。”众人沉默了大概半个小时，史蒂夫带着隐忍的怒气，缓慢地开口。他捏了捏没来得及放下的盾牌：“还是要我从你们嘴里打出真相来为止？”

他看得很清楚，所有队员们对这个情况的反应只有一个，那就是担心和害怕。

与他一样的担心和害怕。

他们到底知道什么？

娜塔莎的脸在看到保护罩的同时就顿时失色，她第一个反应就是跑向了维奈迪丝，甚至比他还快的冲了出去，如果没有速度的差别，或许在托尼反应之前，她就要赶到维奈迪丝的身边。

她从一开始就知道那是维奈迪丝的能力，没有丝毫的犹豫。即使她在之前从来没有展示过那样的力量。

“她在阿斯加德受了重伤……”娜塔莎开了口，缓缓解释。

“说一些我不知道的。”史蒂夫很不客气地打断了她：“你到底在隐瞒什么？”

“我不能告诉你我不知道的事情，史蒂夫。”娜塔莎抬头直视着他，却还是抿紧了嘴。

“娜塔莎！”一拳打碎了在她上方的墙壁，史蒂夫一字字从牙关迸出：“不要再对我说慌。”

“史蒂夫。”这时身后的门打开，布鲁斯和托尼走了出来，及时叫住了队长。

“她醒了，布鲁斯会向你解释她的状况。我觉得她现在很需要你陪着。”托尼不容置疑的把他推了进去，史蒂夫瞥了众人一眼，跟在了布鲁斯身后。

“来吧，队长，别太担心……”班纳也似乎有点疲倦，但还是安慰的拍了拍他的肩膀，按着他的背走了进去。

“怎么样？”见门关上了，娜塔莎站起身来问道。

“没有变化。”托尼简单的说道。

“但那是好事，对吧？”克林特皱眉问道：“托尼？这代表着她没有恶化。”

“如果她是人类的话。”找了个地方坐下来，托尼疲倦的松了口气：“但她不是。哇哦，我把墙弄得一塌糊涂是吧？”他看着眼前不断地冒进风的破碎玻璃和铁钢石泥。

“托尼……你到底在说什么？”罗迪拉回他的话题：“她……”

“用扫描仪和各种探索器进行研究的话，她的指数一切健康。”托尼烦躁地说道：“她可能比我还健康，心跳，血压，什么都正常。但因为某个魔幻的奇妙的阿斯加德魔术或其他的奇怪因素，她的生命在消失。”

他站起身来，伸了个让全身酸痛起来的懒腰：“我和布鲁斯已经找不到方法了。”他摊摊手，肢体语言的动作看起来很轻松，但眼底却是一片凝重：“这是魔术、神话、古老的咒语……这种扯淡的东西，我不知道。”

“难道一点办法都没有吗？”山姆问道：“给她输入能量？”

“我考虑过给她装个方舟反应堆。”托尼敲了敲已经没有什么东西的胸前：“但我已经试过了，没有用。她或许可以感到更强大，但她的“生命”，“灵魂”，或不管那是什么……让维奈迪丝成为维奈迪丝的……“东西”，如果可以这样叫的话，还是会消失。她可能正在战斗，然后下一秒就死了。”

“这就是必须付出的代价。”幻视喃喃说道。“生命的代价。”

“如果你挑战死神，不能什么后果都没有。”托尼看着外面，淡淡地说道。

“托尼，我们必须告诉他。”娜塔莎站了起来：“这一切已经失控了，我们不能集体瞒着他，欺骗会对他造成更沉重的打击……我们必须告诉他。”

她重复着：“他不是能够轻易隐瞒的对象，那是队长。如果我们来不及……”她抿了抿嘴：“如果就如你说的，她突然死掉，他会疯的。我们必须告诉他。”

“娜特。”克林特按住了她的肩膀，轻声劝道：“我们必须先和维奈迪丝商量，或许她想要亲自与他坦白。”他看向托尼，问出了重点：“还有多少时间？”

“我承诺她五年，我想保持这个承诺。”托尼抱着手臂看着窗外，抿着嘴沉吟：“但是，如果她像今天一样的话……我恐怕争取不到那么多时间。”

“五年，对于我们来说，做研究或许够了。”众人微微松了口气，山姆抚着额头坐了下来：“不能再让她参加训练了。”他深深地自责和愧疚，把脸埋进了手里。

“不是你们的错。”罗迪安慰道，看了看他和旺达：“也千万别在史蒂夫面前那么说，如果谁最自责……”他往紧闭的门看去，叹了口气。

维奈迪丝并没有昏迷很久的时间。因为心里有着不放心，她很快就凭着坚决的意志醒来。只是睁开眼的时候，从脚尖到指尖，全身的每一寸角落都有沉重不堪的疲惫感。

她看着自己的手，似乎可以看到点点光辉正在逐渐消失。像一颗面临死亡的星，在宇宙里逐渐寂静下来，终于暗淡无光，化为尘埃和空气，在浩瀚无边的黑暗里消失殆尽。

史蒂夫进来的时候，看到的就是这样的画面。坐在床上的女子伸出双臂，沉默地看着自己的手。

她竟然在他靠近的时候没有抬起头。史蒂夫放轻了脚步，却见她在自己几乎接近门槛的时候才听到了脚步声，抬起头来，迅速地收敛了刚刚那个幽静深邃的表情，对他展开笑容。

他突然觉得呼吸都痛了起来。

“嘿。”她对他眨眨眼：“你被吓到了吗？”

走到她身边一言不发，他坐下来，握住了她的手，陌生的冰凉感觉刺痛了他，差点就松开了她的指尖。史蒂夫定了定神，屏了屏气息，才忍住颤抖微笑着开口。

“你有那么强的能力，为什么一直坐在台阶上？”他对她微笑：“你应该来参加我们的。”

“史蒂夫。”她看向他，手伸出来贴在了他的脸颊上，微凉的感觉让他忍不住颤栗。

她之前总是温暖的。

他忍不住闭了闭眼。

“史蒂夫……”她轻声说道：“你现在笑的样子真的很难看。”

铺天盖地的窒息感差点淹没了他，史蒂夫伸手抱住眼前的维奈迪丝，想要用力又不敢太紧，微微收紧手臂，他把脸埋在了她的肩膀上。

“多少时间。”他把眼睛捂在她的肩膀和脖子之间，深深地感受她的气息。

“我们还有多少时间？你不要骗我。告诉我实话，维奈迪丝。我承受得了。”他空洞地问道，突然有点害怕回答。

“托尼和布鲁斯说还有五年。人类的五年。足够他们继续研究和探索，提前的条件是我不使用能力的话。”她轻轻拍着他的背，像是哄着他一样。

他不说话，坐直了身子，然后和她一起躺在了病床上。一把揽住了她，让她靠在自己身上。

“五年……”他轻声说道：“五年是现在可以探测出来的预计时间，但随着布鲁斯他们继续研究，或许会无限延长。”至少班纳刚刚是这样劝慰他的。

“我不知道，史蒂夫。”被他揽在怀里，困意和睡意一波波地袭来，她寻找了一个更加舒服的姿势，低声说道：“我并不想给他们太多的压力。”

“索尔是去找什么能够帮助你的方式吗？”

“嗯，和洛基一起。”维奈迪丝点了点头：“我知道你们很讨厌他，但是洛基他……他值得我信任，你不要担心。”

“好。”他很快地回答，完全不想反驳她的话。

“我不应该……”

“别这么说。”他抚着她的头发打断了她：“你不来接近我，我也会找办法接近你的。从一开始我就知道了对你的感觉，但是它来的很凶猛。让我在那时候逃避着你，浪费了很多时间。”

维奈迪丝抬起头来，想要说什么。她动了动嘴唇，却还是低下了头：“五年够我们把清单上的事情做完，对吧？”

“当然。”史蒂夫笑了笑，意识到她的疲倦，他帮她盖好了薄毯，再稍微收紧手臂，围绕着她：“我们还可以写出更多的清单，然后一一实现它们。”

“史蒂夫。”她揉了揉眼睛：“如果我可以出去，我们明天去约会好吗？”

鼻子微微发酸，史蒂夫却拍了拍她的背：“好。明天我们去远一点的地方，反正练习场被毁了，明天我们一大早就出去。”

“你不要和娜特还有托尼生气。”她伸手抱住了他，头埋在了他的脖子间：“我以后不会瞒着你。我只是……我只是怕你伤心。”

“好。”

“史蒂夫……”

“嗯？”

“我曾经有一匹神骏，骑着他可以跨越星空。它是九个王国里最强壮美丽的神驹，我骑着它打败了很多敌人……”

她轻声的说道：“我的盔甲是太阳神建造出来的，除了头盔，头盔是奥丁和芙蕾雅陛下们的礼物，有着巨人的魔力……”

她的声音逐渐低了下去：“我曾经非常嚣张跋扈，那时候的我，你一定很不喜欢。”

“你什么样子我都喜欢。”他吻了吻她的额头：“你什么样的模样我都爱。”

她动了动嘴，但还是什么都没有说，只是更紧的抱住了他：“史蒂夫……”

“嗯？”

倦意袭来，她的指尖逐渐松懈，她似乎快要睡着。“我会回来，只要你在。我会一直回来。你要相信我……”

“好。”虽然不知道她在说什么，但史蒂夫还是点头应道。他不断地轻拍着她，抚摸着她的背，亲吻着她的额头，直到她的呼吸平均而悠长地沉沉睡去。

“队长。”门外传来了极轻的脚步声。山姆在他应了之后很小心的打开了门，他的脸色很不好。

“抱歉。”他在史蒂夫伸手让他噤声的时候放低了声音：“但我觉得你需要来看看这个。”


	16. NATASHA

**CHAPTER 16**

**NATASHA**

走出病房，收到的是来自瓦坎达的信息，简单又急迫，奥克耶直接在飞船上联系了他们。

带着四十名全身装备的朵拉米拉吉出任，屏幕上的女将军的声音里难得有一丝焦躁：“是一艘停泊在印度洋中的战舰，因为它太落后了导致探索器没有扫描出来，但在一天前，我们测试到启用了右舷齐射至海底，发射出去的子核导弹里，有振金的成分。”

她顿了顿，看向了站在一边的史蒂夫：“白狼战士在昨天被我们派出去前往该目的，他连带着十名战士出任。到现在，毫无消息。我们怀疑他们被擒到这个地方。或是……”她按了按屏幕上的按钮，打开了地图扩大，是位于地中海的中部：“这里有一艘外表和建筑都相似的废弃战舰，如果冬兵不是在印度海这个地方，就是在这里。”

“你们现在是去哪里？”史蒂夫脸色凝重地开口问道。

“我们一定要去先营救我们的兄弟。”奥克耶坚定地说道：“詹姆斯也是我们重要的成员。”

“那好，我们去地中海。”史蒂夫点点头：“所有人武装准备，十分钟之后启程。奥克耶……”他抬头看向女将军：“我们那边如果没事，我和你们在印度海上碰面。”还是不放心巴基。

“好的，队长。保持联系。”奥克耶点了点头，迅速退出。

“十分钟后起飞场上见。”史蒂夫对队员们吩咐道，正要抬脚离开，却被托尼拉住了胳膊。

“我留下。”托尼并没有咨询的意思，直接宣布。他从墨镜后看向蹙眉的队长：“如果一些海盗小偷都值得我出场的话，那也太掉身份了。”他皱皱鼻子，拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀：“而且，你知道，你会需要有人看着她。”

史蒂夫深深呼吸，在揍他还是感谢他之间徘徊了几秒，片刻后才缓缓说道：“等我回来后，你和我需要好好谈谈。”

“去搞定他们吧，兄弟。Go Cap！”托尼只是假笑了几下转头走了。

几分钟之后，昆式机全速起飞。

所有成员们包括能飞的罗迪和山姆在内，都坐在座位上沉默着，娜塔莎和克林特交换着眼神，幻视仍然低声安慰着靠在肩膀上的旺达。

史蒂夫看着窗外迅速地变成了一个小黑点并且被云海遮盖的基地，嘴唇上似乎还有着维奈迪丝额头的的温度，冰凉而平静。他只来得及匆匆落下一吻便迅速离去，有托尼和班纳在，他很放心。

心里有无数个疑问不断地升起涌来，他必须暂时抛开不想，毕竟现在他们最重要的事情是眼前的任务。

身边有人坐了下来，史蒂夫眼也不抬，继续看着屏幕上奥克耶发来的资料，生怕错过什么细节。

“如果你准备对我撒谎，我们不用谈了。”他淡淡说道。

“你知道……”娜塔莎放轻了声音，沙哑慵懒的声调很是温柔：“她也是我的朋友，史蒂夫。我有权利保持我和她之间的秘密。”

“什么，女孩子之间的秘密吗？”史蒂夫终于抬起头来看向她：“娜特……”他带着耐心但是有点无法相信的表情看着她：“你在跟我开玩笑吗，在这种时候。”

“并不是。”她叹了口气。

“我只想问你，你到底有没有什么瞒着我。”

娜塔莎哑然。

她看着他的眼睛。

史蒂夫总是这样。在那双深邃如大海的眼睛下，她每次都觉得无处可逃。他从来不掩饰他的真实，他从来不说谎，每次有什么事情他都会告诉她。在一段时间里，他们真的是无话不谈。

但是，娜塔莎是间谍，是特工，从小撒谎隐瞒掩饰扮演别的人生是她天生俱来的能力，是她的生存方式，也是她默认的求生法则。但他，偏偏是他，作为她需要保密和隐瞒的对象。

“如果你给我一段时间，我会告诉你。”她只能这样说：“这不仅相关到你一个人。我说过，维奈迪丝也是我的朋友。”

“娜特，我以为我们认识了这么多年，合作了这么多年……”他转开眼光，知道这已经是她最大的让步。“是什么我应该知道的事吗？”

“你爱她吗？”她看着他看向窗外的双眼，里面沉浮飘动的湛蓝色不知道是晴空的色彩还是他的眼瞳。

“为什么？我的答案会改变你的说法吗？”

“你……我只是想要知道，你现在对她的感情。”

无论是之前还是这次。你从来没有说过。你痛苦过。但没有说过。后来，也几乎失去了告诉她的机会。

娜塔莎抿了抿嘴：“你没什么表态，史蒂夫，我不知道对此该保持什么样的态度。”

“我也不知道。”过了片刻，史蒂夫轻声说道。“这是不是听起来很可怕？天，我真是个糟糕的男人。”他往后仰去：“我的理智总是在拉扯着我。但我总是受不住控制的想要接近她。这种疯狂的冲动，让我很怀疑，自己感情的真实。”

到现在为止，史蒂夫对自己的感情都有保留着自我怀疑的态度。那种感觉来的太快太猛，所有的逻辑和理智都无法解释。

“我一直以为我喜欢的是……另一种女人。她强大又勇敢，可以和我一起对抗世界。”他看着外面，因此没有看见娜塔莎蓦然微微变色的脸。

“但是维奈迪丝……好吧，我们现在知道她拥有强大的能力了。但初次见面时，她给的感觉，却是脆弱的。但即使这样，我也不由自主地……天，我不知道。”他揉了揉眉心。

“那听起来像是爱情。”黑寡妇拍了拍他的手背答道。

“托尼也说过这样的话。”史蒂夫苦笑：“但我……”

“你在怕？”敏捷的捕捉住他话里的迟疑，娜塔莎转过头来，双眼凝视着他：“你在怕什么史蒂夫？你在犹豫和怀疑自己的感觉，是因为她的状况吗？”

“不。”史蒂夫很快地就摇了摇头：“我从她第一天到达的时候就了解了她的情况，在托尼的庆祝会上，她也很坦白……几乎是逃避和躲避着我。”

他叹了口气：“我只是对我自己保持着犹豫，她让我很……失去自我。我一方面不断地分析自己的举动，但另一方面总是不由自主地……”

想要接近她，靠近她，占有她，他渴望她的肌肤她的温暖她的笑她的拥抱，像是鱼渴望着水。像是本能一样。这种莫名其妙的重视，让他停留在原地，不敢前进。

“那样听起来是爱。”

“你说过爱情是给小孩子的。”

“那是因为我没有童年。”娜塔莎笑了起来。

“我甚至以为她对我施了法术，某种奇怪的阿斯加德魔法。”史蒂夫笑了起来，又转头看向她：“你所瞒着我的事情，不是她真的施了魔法吧？”

“不。”她轻笑出声：“绝对不是，我发誓。”又想了想：“你害怕的是这个？”

“不是。我怀疑过，但很快就打消了这个念头。当然，现在知道了也是好的。”史蒂夫也微笑了一下。

娜塔莎看向他，手覆盖了他的手背：“你说你不知道，但是，史蒂夫……”她叹了口气：“你不如反过来想，你有想过，失去她的感觉吗？我是说，现在看起来一切都很顺利，但是如果五年的极限到了……”

因为握着他的手，她顿时感到了史蒂夫全身上下都僵硬了起来。手臂上也汗毛竖立，他的眼睛蓦然变得深邃。

紧抿嘴唇不说话，史蒂夫觉得胸口微微发疼。

他有过这样的想法。

在早晨训练的时候。

那一霎，他看到了娜塔莎的脸色顿时苍白，看到了托尼的大惊失色。

他和托尼一向不和，但是史达克的一个眼神，自己就能知道那代表着什么。那种痛苦自责和懊悔及内疚的表情，他只看过一次。

五年前，当托尼失去了彼得帕克的时候。

当时他便隐约知道，托尼那样的急切，是因为也是害怕着，维奈迪丝会死。

那时候那种念头从心里一下子闪过，刺针一样的感觉从心脏迅速蔓延，一直到布鲁斯终于稳定了他的情绪，才缓缓消失。

“史蒂夫。”娜塔莎轻声劝道：“有时候，爱一个人本来就是没道理的事情。你为什么这么执着要说透和分析？你是美国队长没错，但史蒂夫·罗杰斯有权利做一些疯狂的事情，比如，爱上一个阿斯加德人。”

“所以，如果我说我爱她，你会告诉我你到底在隐瞒什么吗？”他反问她。

“不。”娜塔莎柔声说道：“只要你面对直视了自己的感情，我就会告诉你。史蒂夫……”她顿了顿：“无论你爱或不爱她。等你确定了，我会把一切都告诉你。”她点头，大胆地做了这样的决定，即使她下过承诺，但她信任史蒂夫会在那之前搞清楚所有的真相。

史蒂夫凝视着她，娜塔莎坦然又勇敢的看着他，眼神清澈明朗，没有丝毫的犹豫。

“我发誓。”她坚定地说道。

“好。”史蒂夫点了点头：“无论如何，我相信你。而我们也必须先回去。”他看向窗外，语气严峻：“也得先搞清楚这到底是怎么一回事。”

“我怎么觉得你有点迫不及待？”黑寡妇笑了起来，又恢复了平常的样子。

“总要看看你们训练后的结果。”史蒂夫淡淡说道：“我最近也需要好好的热身一下。”

“我们到了，队长。”和克林特一起驾驶着昆式机的山姆转头说道，众人逼近窗户，往下看去。

与其说是战舰，严格来讲，应该说是航空母舰。

众人所乘的昆式战斗机在上空转圈环绕，往下面俯瞰时，能够看到正艘笨重而废弃的船首甲板，六具似乎从来没被使用的蒸汽弹射器，和同数量的升降机，并没有任何机械停泊在飞行甲板上，全都是生锈的荒芜气息。

“LE LAVENPORT。”克林特看着屏幕上的资料说道：“被法国建造于1978年，1999年改造工程被取消，2001年本来要被改造成浮动博物馆，但不知道为什么被取消了，从此便没有了关于它的纪录。”他轻哼：“典型的法国人做法。”

“山姆，你和罗迪在上空后备，你们一前一后。把克林特放与西面的甲板，我去控制中心，幻视和旺达，你们去东边的甲板。”带好了盾牌，史蒂夫看了看情景吩咐道：“开启你们的人体温度扫描，提高警惕，不要轻举妄动。”

“是，队长。”众人答道，立即分头行动。

“动作轻点，不要失去了惊喜的因素。”又顿了顿：“娜特，你看机。”

“你这是公报私仇，罗杰斯。”娜塔莎无奈地说道。

“我需要有人从空中支援，娜特。”史蒂夫微笑道：“但你说的没错。”

由山姆、罗迪和幻视负责让所有人降落，众人很快安静又迅速地各就各位。

“队长……”猎鹰很快就爬上了最高的位置，在西南边的站哨岗最顶端，拉弓拔箭地四处搜寻着：“一切太平常了。安静的不可思议。”

“克林特说的没错。”山姆在空中引导着自己的探索器，它已经飞进了战舰的内部，目前什么都没有扫描到。“我已经进入地下第三层了……一切太安静。”

“有炸弹吗？”罗迪也在空中飞着观察：“原子核弹之类的。”

“没有测到。”猎鹰观察了片刻说道：“有振金的成分，但是……等等！”他拨了拨眼镜上的屏幕，所有人都屏息等待着：“有振金的发现，纯成分，大概有一吨不到。”

“一吨不到？”娜塔莎瞄准了战舰，目测了一下其长度及容量，却疑惑地说道：“这也太少了。等等，奥克耶联络过来了。”她伸手设置了一下，女将军的声音立即传了过来。

“队长！”她的声音里从没有这样焦急过：“快撤退！是陷阱！”她背后有很大的噪音声：“冬兵和其他人已经被营救出来，他们被毒气迷晕在战舰内，但里面只有少数的振金纯成分！”

“奥克耶，怎么回事？我们这里也是……”史蒂夫的话突然停止，不详的预感顿时布满全身。

几乎同时，由娜塔莎驾驶的战斗机立即旋转掉了个头。

“山姆，罗迪，所有人撤离，回去！”队长几乎是全力奔跑着出来，一手搭上了往上冲的幻视。“娜特，全速前进！快！”

对方的目标不是他们，也不是振金！而是引得他们全员出动！

“队长……”奥克耶的声音连连续续地传来，仿佛收到了什么阻碍：“我们的防御系统全被破坏，瓦坎达毫无防御能力，只能靠战士们撑住。我这里……”声音突然断掉。

“奥克耶？奥克耶！”娜塔莎大喊。

“马上联系托尼！”所有人回到座位，昆式战斗机如流星一样地向前冲去。史蒂夫心里的不安越来越扩大，让他无法控制的握紧了拳头。

“他们不会有事的。”转头安慰着他，娜塔莎虽然这么说，但苍白的脸色却出卖了她。

“我们的战斗力不止是在场的人，队长。”这话连自己都无法相信，娜塔莎的声音微微发颤。其实，她不是担心后果。她是怕有人会奋不顾身。

压下满心的担忧和焦虑，史蒂夫只能点点头。

“我们有托尼，史蒂夫。”娜塔莎轻声说道：“还有布鲁斯。”她试图松缓他的情绪：“再不济，还有皇后区的那小子。以及，托尼花了几千万投资的史达克集团的防备武器。”

“但愿如此。”队长喃喃说道。

托尼并没有他们想象或期望中的那么轻松。

本来还是挺好的下午，其他人走了之后他睡了一会儿，起来查看了维奈迪丝的指标，和布鲁斯还有尤里讨论了一下下一步的方案，他正在试图联系上索尔，整个大楼的电就突然断了。

对于二十一世纪自家大楼还会断电这件事情还没来得及吐槽，一阵爆炸声就在头顶上炸开。MK85自动开启，托尼只来得及张开盾牌帮在同室的工作人员挡住落下的天花板并且营救了少许的出去，第二声爆炸就在耳边响起。

“星期五，开启钢铁军团的营救模式，把所有人都撤出去！”托尼边飞着边救着所有能救出去的人：“班纳，维奈迪丝呢？”

“我在一楼！”浩克似乎在支撑着什么，声音里听出来他在使劲，不断地吼道：“我这里天花板已经塌下来了，快！快！往外跑！所有人！快！”他边用身体支撑着倒下来的建筑物边吩咐着工作人员。

钢铁军团及时赶到，十几个由星期五操纵着的钢铁机器人开始分布在基地的四处指导并且保护着人们。

托尼稍微安心的冲了出去：“星期五，发生了什么事……”他停顿在半空，看向了地平线。

眼前本来就没有很晴朗的空中边缘，乌云密布而笼罩了所有阳光。

七艘隐形的飞船逐渐露出了其轮廓，锋利分明的坚硬飞行战舰，二十四道激光炮齐齐亮相，全都瞄准了托尼和其身后的大厦。

“噢，法……”一声脏话还没来得及骂出口，无数光线腾空飞来，直直射向他的方向。

光束激烈的爆发，身后响起了连续不断的爆炸和毁灭的巨响。

托尼飞跃着避开几道，只见身后的基地上连续爆炸，高的楼房纷纷应声开始崩裂粉碎，落在了正在四处逃避的人们，草坪上被一阵阵不断的火光烟雾砸出窟窿，玻璃钢铁石块如暴雨一样的落下。

“星期五，启动所有反抗武器！”托尼咬牙喊道：“防御系统的破坏度怎么样？”

“修复21%，先生，我们的防御罩被完全破坏。”星期五的声音有点连连续续的，想必是在边维修自己边推动着程序。

“见鬼！”一颗心直坠沉下，托尼心中被巨大的恐惧感笼罩，一边是等待营救的人们，一边是等待抵抗的敌人，但身后最大的顾虑还躺在病床上。他并不担忧维奈迪丝的安卫，他怕的是她冲出来不要命的帮她。

帮地下的人挡住攻击，他迅速地避开无数引向自己的攻击，瞄准一艘战斗机，手腕下安置的重型离子炮和背后的发射器连续发出，成功的让对方的左翼着火而旋转着坠落。

“倒了一架，还有几架。”他边说着边试图分散来自对方的攻击力往自己身上引。

“班纳，你怎么样了，所有人逃出去了吗？”

“还没……”浩克的声音仍然不平稳，似乎在喘息，他仍然在原地支撑着，好让身下的人能够逃出去。

但敌方好像并不理会他的挑衅，定了心要摧毁基地，无数的激光子弹不断地找着空隙往奔跑的人群扫去。

这完全激怒了他，托尼飞梭着穿越从身旁射击而过的炸弹，开启所有的保护，直接撞上飞船，从中间穿过引起爆炸。

“让一半钢铁军队启动自杀模式，在五公里的范围内，只要有飞船接近就炸下来！”他向星期五吩咐道。

基地上的楼房被摧毁了一半，有水从地下涌了出来，有钢铁军队作掩护，托尼瞥了一眼，迅速飞近病房的窗子，但身后一阵阵子弹扫过，无数的火光在墙壁上飞溅而起。楼下还有试图逃跑的人和指挥着人群的后备军，他不得不停下来，展开了不能掩盖很多人的巨盾，帮他们作掩护。

就在这时，一阵白色的光从地上逆流而上，瀑布般的银光四射，迅速地包围了整个空地。

“星期五，告诉我那是我们的防御系统？”一颗心直直沉了下去，托尼的声音里有几分绝望。

“很抱歉，先生，不是。”即使是个AI程序，星期五的声音里也带着不忍。“那是维奈迪丝小姐。”

一道身影穿破了光罩，迅速地越过了他，如流星一样的直逼向离他们最近的一艘飞船，并且从中间撞击穿过，爆炸和火光如烟火一样四射飞出，一整艘敌方飞船立即被摧毁得彻底。

久违的热血沸腾的感觉充满了全身上下，甚至击败了一直感受着的疲惫感，维奈迪丝痛快淋漓的只想大笑，手中的长剑犹如水晶一样的在火光间璀璨夺目，反手旋转着无比熟悉的武器，她转身就冲上了最接近的另一艘飞船。

攻击在她还没来得及挥剑就落在了敌方飞船上，是托尼抢先一步发出的重击阻止她动手；他的声音带着怒气传来：“你在做什么？！快回去！”

他飞快地挡在了她的身前：“星期五，21-A的盔甲，派给她，快！”

从地上浮动而出的两扇大门打开，为维奈迪丝所设计的银白色盔甲冲了出来，一眨眼便把她武装起来。

巨大的盾展开在她面前，战衣的冲击从背后撑托住她，从每一根头发到指尖都得到了保护，但晕眩的感觉还是让维奈迪丝往下沉了沉。

她咬牙，奋身飞腾而起，生命的感觉如流水一样逝去，握紧了手中的银剑，她知道自己没多少时间了，好在战衣有帮她腾空的力量，便借着飞跃而起，直接落在了飞船的前端，用力地插入了武器。

爆炸的巨响应声响起，她被冲击地摔了出去。

“我没这么多时间，托尼。”刺一样的钝痛从指尖传至全身，每一滴在体内流动的血都带着刺痛。她大声喘息：“与其阻止我，还不如赶快解决这些家伙！”她回喊道。

“回去！你这样会死！”气急败坏的时图阻止她，在这一刻托尼甚至管不了身后在四处躲避的人群，但维奈迪丝的身手他早就领教过，她转身就飞跃而冲突了他的阻挡，高举手中的武器，直接破裂了另外一艘战斗机。

她展开的保护罩给了成功脱离出来的浩克一些时间时间，绿巨人怒吼着奔跑而出，一下子就攀在了离地面最近的最后一架飞战舰，双手撕扯外加摧毁的拳击，随后在爆炸的时候还不解气，挂在飞船的左翼上，直接把它扔去了远处。

最后的一艘飞船解决掉，托尼一回头，就见维奈迪丝在这一刻失去了意识，往地上直直坠去。

银白色的保护罩骤然消失，布鲁斯回头一看，只见托尼托住了维奈迪丝，头也不回地往市内飞去。


	17. STEVE

**CHAPTER 17**

**STEVE**

昆式战斗机在史达克集团的研究所的屋顶降落的时候已是深夜。

因为联系不上托尼，他们还是抱着接近天真的希望先经过了基地，但迎接他们的，是被摧毁得不忍目睹的废墟。

消防队、营救人员、直升飞机和无数探索器在再次被几乎碾成窟窿平地的总部上来回旋转。来自各种机械的灯光交织闪烁，把周围照耀得犹如白昼。

众人沉默地从上空飞过，转变了方向飞往市内的史达克大厦。音频里传来了希尔疲惫的声音，报告着各处的伤员和救治方案。

好在，伤死人数并不多，大多是重伤，在不幸中的万幸，已经是留下来守护的两位复仇者们，在受到突袭之前，能做到最好的极限。

只是希尔没有提起维奈迪丝。娜塔莎甚至庆幸她没有说起，似乎这样，就可以延长史蒂夫能够抱着希望的时间。

虽然那时间并不长。

在接近史达克集团的顶楼的降落场，后门还没有打开，一群人几乎是跳跃而出，等候着的佩珀和希尔迎了上来。

还没来得及开口问话，史蒂夫一抬眼，就看到顶楼的电梯门打开，得到消息的托尼走了出来，正好抬头对上了队长的双眼。

一见到托尼的表情，史蒂夫就知道不用问了。

一颗心沉甸甸地直落而下。

冷得全身冰冻彻骨，痛彻心扉。

竟然，没来得及。

“怎么样？”娜塔莎跑上去，和托尼交换了一个闪电般的的眼光。

但后者只是摇摇头，声音沙哑：“很不乐观。”他开了开口：“没有五年的时间了，娜特。”

他抹了把脸，双眼满是疲倦的红丝：“我甚至不知道有没有明天。”

全身的血液在一霎那冰冻，娜塔莎僵硬地呆在了原地，根本就不敢转身看向身后的队长。

可怕的沉默在众人之间散漫，就连城市的喧闹都寂静了几分。

“告诉他。”娜塔莎听到自己的声音响起，上下嘴唇不住地颤抖：“告诉他，托尼。他有权利知道。”

但托尼没有回答，他只是沉默地站在原地。眼神空洞而疲倦，甚至露出了罕见的软弱和无助。像极了五年前，他颤抖地开口，告诉队长他失去了那个皇后区孩子的那一刻。

“托尼……”娜塔莎的声音坚硬了几分，就像从娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫顿时变成了黑寡妇那样的变化，冷硬而无情，从牙缝里迸出：“你如果不告诉他，我来说。”

“娜特……”托尼揉了揉眉心：“现在可能并不是最好的时机。”

“托尼……”她愤怒地看着他，冷漠的双眼里燃烧着火焰：“他有权利知道。”

“或怎样？”史达克同样愤怒地抬头：“你杀了我？或许那才是正确的不是吗？！或许我们都该死，娜特。”所有的不安焦虑和内疚自责涌上心来，他也难以保持风度：“你以为我想……”他及时住了口。

两人僵持不下，都直视着对方，一语不发。

“娜特……”还是克林特上前一步劝道：“我这次支持托尼。”他一手搭在她的肩上，试图安慰她：“现在真的不是时候，这是他们之间的事情。”

没想到娜塔莎一手翻开了他的手臂：“如果是劳拉呢？”她猛然回身，无法忍受地质问他：“或者是佩珀？！”她看向托尼：“你们难道不会想知道？！”

“知道什么？”站在旁边的史蒂夫终于开口。

他头痛欲裂，觉得自己在旁观一场荒谬至极的梦。全身上下冰凉至极，也不知道自己怎么还能继续站立着。

连呼吸都带着痛。他几乎是机械性的轻声问道：“知道什么？”声音平静又漠然，他自己听起来都觉得陌生。

娜塔莎张开了口，却被打断。

“我们承诺过，娜塔莎。”这次连山姆都开了口。

“我不管我承诺过什么，也不管是否从现在开始，你们再也不信任我承诺下的事情。我一点都不在乎，威尔森。”她冷冷地说道，双眼却直视着史蒂夫：“她快死了，我不想走到不可挽回的地步。”

“是她救了我们。”身后传来了温和的声音。

众人顿时转头，发现是幻视开了口。旺达伸手牵住了他的手，看了史蒂夫一眼，却忍不住侧过头去，看向别处。

幻视看着史蒂夫，眼光里充满了悲悯和歉然：“她把我、托尼、娜塔莎、洛基……从死亡中带了回来。”

他缓缓开口：“我没有承诺过什么，所以……我很抱歉，队长。是她救了我们所有人。”

此话落下，再也没有人说话。

令人屏息的沉默蔓延而散，所有人都几乎停住了呼吸，看向了站在一边的史蒂夫。

朦胧的月光从低低的云层里勾出他身影的轮廓。

寂寥又孤独的挺拔身姿，像是在一瞬间停滞静止。

“以什么代价？”史蒂夫听到自己的声音支离破碎地响起，遥远又悠久，像是从远方传来。

“永恒的神力。还有剩余的生命。以阿斯加德的寿命来算，那应该是几千年的时间。”这次是托尼开口，声音苦涩：“几千年换……我们的几十年。真是……”他哈地一声笑出，满是嘲讽和凄凉。

他静静而空洞地看着前方，慢慢抬头，目光终于和队长的碰上：“她曾经是神，史蒂夫。”

他开了开口：“但现在……我以为我可以……”他动了动嘴：“我真的很抱歉。”

那句话传了很久才抵达到史蒂夫的脑海里。

他的思绪有点停滞，似乎无法理解。

下意识地，他看向了娜塔莎，又把目光慢慢地移到了山姆的身上，再慢慢地看向了在场的每一个人，就连希尔和佩珀都没有放过。

他捕捉着他们的每一个表情，不知道是期待着这是真的还是假的。

“我为什么不知道？”他慢慢地开口：“我为什么……”他深深呼吸，胸前一片难以忍受的疼痛，和头脑里的不适不分上下。

“我到底……我到底与她认识了多久的时间了？”他揉了揉眉心，紧闭双眼的时候，觉得一阵灼热酸痛。

他睁开眼看向了娜塔莎：“我早就认识她了，是吗？”

那么一切那些不合理的，无法解释的心动和冲动，都有了很好的解释。

他从醒过来就在看着窗外。

自从她到了之后，他就在寻找着她的身影。

她的眼光让他觉得无比熟悉和安心。

她看他的时候，是回家的感觉。

她的笑，她的触碰，她唤他名字的声音……

他发疯了一样的想要接近她，抱住她，占有她。

毫无理智的想要和她在一起。

那不仅仅是爱。

那是失而复得的重逢。

“十年。”娜塔莎的声音颤抖而沙哑，她可以感到自己的泪水从脸颊上滑过。

“我们已经和她并肩作战十年了。史蒂夫。你和她……”也相爱了十年。后面的话说不下去，娜塔莎忍下了一声哽咽。

“我为什么不记得。”史蒂夫的声音里麻木的没有一点波动。

这次是山姆开了口，沉重而痛苦地说道：“她以永恒的神力作为奉祀的条件，换回了很多生命，只是在做交换的时候，她并不知道自己是不是能活下去。于是请重生的洛基……抹杀了你的记忆。关于她的所有，在你的回忆里，全都消失了。为了避免……你的痛苦。”

山姆有点不忍，但还是在史蒂夫的眼神下说了下去。他没有办法对队长撒谎。

“她是从阿尔佛海因赶来参加我们对抗坦诺斯的大战的，她本来就是从她的王国的战场上赶来的，后来在我们这里的对抗上，又身受重伤。在目睹了托尼的牺牲之后，负伤去了沃尔米尔，做出了交换条件。”

娜塔莎替猎鹰说了下去，带着微微的哽咽：“她的确是……你喜欢的那样，‘强大又勇敢，可以和你一起对抗世界。’至少曾经是。”她淡淡地苦笑：“而我……也的确死了，在沃尔米尔。史蒂夫。”

她凝视着他苍白无色的脸：“我、托尼、幻视。她以永恒的神力交换，把我们带了回来。”

“为什么……她为什么会受重伤。”过了片刻，队长才沙哑的问道。

娜塔莎的话毫无破绽，但是史蒂夫了解她，他敏捷地捕捉到这句话下所隐藏的信息，尖锐的眼光向她看去。

娜塔莎别过了眼光。

“不要骗我。”他缓慢又冷洌地说道。

娜塔莎死死咬住了嘴唇，却不回答。所有人都面带不忍，不敢直视他。

还是托尼开了口，虽然也是避开了队长的眼光。

“她替你挡下了所有的物理攻击。”

托尼顿了顿：“那时候你已经受了重伤。她和坦诺斯过了几手，那时你……她失去了专注力，坦诺斯看出了她对你的维护，于是那家伙把军队火力全瞄准了你。她冲过去帮你挡下了。在那同时，又用保护罩挡住了落下在我们身上的攻击……那是最消耗神力的能力。”

他看了看史蒂夫，又立即别开了眼：“这让我们有了一丝的空隙，卡罗尔和我，夺下了手套。我打了响指。”

惊心动魄的战场好像还在眼前，史蒂夫眨了眨眼。

他记得那场战役的所有细节。

在那场大战里，到处都是战火纷飞和死亡的气息，所有人都在奋战；他和巴基并肩，甚至来不及拥抱一下重逢的老友；被仇恨燃烧的旺达发狂了一样打得坦诺斯毫无还手的余地；卡罗尔从天而降，托尼和彼得的重逢……

他甚至记得自己所有的感觉，在绝望时听到山姆的声音的喜悦，与所有出现的战士们并肩作战的勇气，必死的决心和无畏。

以及到最后，见到坦诺斯化成灰的时候的不敢置信，和看到奄奄一息的托尼的绝望和悲痛。

他什么都记得。

唯独不记得她。

史蒂夫慢慢地回想，试图找到一点她的身影。但在他的脑海里，他们初见的时候，是索尔回来的那一天。

她在索尔身后，洛基也挡在她的身前，看向自己的眼光充满了敌意。他当时觉得那很平常，洛基总是这样看着所有除了索尔以外的人。

但她说，她信任洛基。似乎现在才解读到，她和洛基的亲密和接近，所以他才会用那样的眼神看向自己。

“她原本没有要回来的。史蒂夫。一切都计划得很好。我们不应该有着这场谈话。”托尼看向他，表情充满了难以解释的无奈和痛苦。

“以生命起誓，我们瞒着你。失去她的痛苦由我们承担。你可以继续你的生活。”娜塔莎接着说道。

“是索尔和我们强势地把她带回来的。”托尼似乎想解释什么：“我们觉得，既然……”他叹了口气：“不应该是这样。我们以为能够救她，十年，几十年……人类的寿命或许足够了。但是……但是她动用了那些仅剩的，能够延长她的寿命的神力。”

史蒂夫闭了闭眼。

那些经不得细细思索的问题都有了答案。

她和托尼异常的熟悉和亲近。

她和旺达及娜塔莎突然而来的友情。

娜塔莎再也不坚持要给他介绍女朋友，就连山姆在他要和别的女人约会的时候都会出手阻止。

所有人都对她非常友善，像是在迎接着多年不见的好友。

托尼在庆祝会上说着那些莫名其妙的鼓励，让他不要浪费时间。

他们原本是希望他走上另外一条原本平常而普通幸福的人生。

而这一切差点就成功了。

史蒂夫嘲讽地笑了笑。

自己差一点就继续平常的生活，和别的女人约会，继续训练，继续什么都不知道的活着。

只是，她低估了自己对他的影响力。也低估了对他的爱。

她总是安静地看着自己。

在他晚归的时候，她静静地在阳台上等他。

在他受伤的时候，会不由自主地要过来治疗他，即使知道，那会降低自己的能力和消耗生命；即使知道，那种伤根本不算什么。

和他一样，她也不由自主地想要牵住他的手。接近他。拥抱他。和他做所有他想做的事情。

那不是约会，那是……在道别。

她说，我知道你一定会找到我。

她说，“如果你那天遇到了心爱的女子，见到了伤口，她会心疼。”

她说，“我很庆幸你接近了我，否则我没有那样的勇气。”

“我是一颗定时炸弹。”他记得她的语气，平静又绝望。

“我会把我们都炸成碎片的。”

现在才明白她的意思。

酸痛的感觉直冲眼眶，他抬起头来：“我要见她。”他定定地看著托尼：“现在，立刻，马上。”


	18. 2013

**CHAPTER 18**

**2013**

都说人类都会有雏鸟情节。如果真是这样的话，那么或许可以解释托尼和维奈迪丝在相遇的十年后，那种奇怪又无比和谐的友情。

谁叫托尼·史达克是维奈迪丝第一次降落来到中庭时，第一个近接触的人类呢。

那时候，还是2013年。

纽约刚刚被摧毁了一大半，复仇者们的第一个总部基地正在慢慢建起，史蒂夫和娜塔莎仍然在神盾局里面出任，队长或许每天都嘲笑着跑步慢如龟爬的山姆，娜塔莎忙着给史蒂夫找女朋友；班纳每天都在研究室里聆听托尼的心理问题，帮他搞定他的焦虑症。索尔忙着维持或恢复着某些九王国的和平，时不时消失很久。

瓦坎达的各种高端科技还保持在紧闭的国家内没有被发现，于是能够第一时间测出有什么奇怪的东西从外星穿过了地球的大气层的探索机器，正好就在PTSD非常严重的托尼手里。

穿上盔甲从纽约飞到了苏格兰高地，在看到了那匹比旁边在吃草的地球马还要高大一倍，全身上下雪白无瑕，美丽无比的神骏天马，以及马背上的穿着金色软甲及白色长袍的维奈迪丝的时候，托尼深深觉得自己眼前出现了幻觉。

一定是抗焦虑症的药吃太多了。

他嘴角抽搐了一下，无比无语的看着马背上的女子正弯下身，向被惊到的牧羊人问路。

“咳……”他忍不住轻咳了一声：“指环王的摄影棚在新西兰，雅典娜的神殿在希腊……”

女子闻言，略带惊讶地转过头来，在看到他的时候忍不住双眼一亮：“金红色的光芒，勇敢，智慧，充满忠诚和责任。这位勇士，您应该是米德加德王国里最好的战士了，是吗？”

“米德加德……我怎么没想到。”褪下头盔和随时准备发出的火炮。托尼翻了翻白眼：“你是索尔的朋友？”

“严格来说，我可以算是他的亲人。”她骑着马慢慢走近，托尼在攻击还是放下警备之间犹豫了片刻，还是放松了站姿。

“我叫维奈迪丝。”她绽出一个比自己闪亮无比的MK盔甲还要耀眼的笑容，托尼只能回应。

“托尼·史达克。”他叹了口气，最近地球成了外星人的旅游必到处吗，一个两个都来。

“托尼史达克，你也认识索尔殿下？”可能觉得在马背上说话很不礼貌，她敏捷地跳了下来，牵着神骏在他身边走着。

“叫我托尼。呃，算是认识他。怎么？他不是带洛基回阿斯加德吗？”他警惕地问道。

“洛基被关在地牢里。但我找不到索尔殿下。我在过一段时间就要被派去阿尔弗海因，有事找他商量。”她坦诚地说道。

称雷神为“殿下”但却以名字直称呼洛基？托尼眯着眼打量了她片刻，犹豫着开口：“你来找他，不是为了攻击地球吧？”

“为什么我会攻击中庭？”她奇怪地看着他：“你们很喜欢被攻击？”

谁会喜欢被攻击。被噎得无话可说，托尼的表情再次抽搐了一下，但维奈迪丝的表情似乎很认真。

“我们不喜欢被攻击。”只好僵硬地回答道。

“保护你们是索尔殿下的使命。”她若有所思点了点头：“有他在阿斯加德，洛基也关在了地牢，目前应该不会有什么事情。”

“那真谢谢你们了。”揉了揉眉心，托尼第一次觉得什么叫做一拳打在棉花上。自己的铁牙利嘴仿佛完全不起作用。

“不客气。”她还真回了一句。想了想又问：“不过如果地球人都和你相似的话，那不用索尔殿下也没有什么问题。”

这话让托尼忍不住微笑，不错，至少眼前的这位阿斯加德人比每天都称他为“人类”的索尔顺眼多了。

“我可以问一个问题吗？”见他似乎有点开心，维奈迪丝好奇地看向了他，见托尼点头不觉看向他：“您能代表平均的人类吗？我是说，其他人都和您相似吗？”

“不。”他几乎是反射性的回答：“我是独一无二的。而且可以说，我是这个世界上最出色的人。”

“嗯。”她点了点头：“原来如此。”

生平第一次有人这么容易就轻易信任他所说的话，托尼不知道应该为对方的王国庆幸还是担心。

在思考了片刻，他邀请了维奈迪丝前往纽约。

第一原因是因为他实在不知道索尔在哪里，但他应该会回来，他们都还有任务在身。第二，也是最重要的，他需要更加了解外星的情况。那个在纽约的黑洞里看到的情景不断地困扰着他，他必须保护这个星球，他爱的人住在这里，容不得半分威胁。

维奈迪丝想了片刻就答应了，中庭的几天时间对她来说比眨眼还快，如果雷神不出现的话，她还有时间去找他。

把神骏遣回了阿斯加德，到了纽约之后，托尼想了半秒钟，还是没有去史达克大楼，而是把她带去了郊外的家里。

在厨房忙着的佩珀抬头看到他们的时候只呆滞了半秒，便立刻微笑着迎了上来。

“嗨，我们有客人？”波兹小姐眨眨眼：“你没说要带客人来。”

“噢……”维奈迪丝眼都不眨的看着她，喃喃自语道：“优雅高贵的淡紫色。充满了温柔的和平和希望。”她看着佩珀微笑着赞叹：“您和弗蕾嘉陛下的光辉非常相似。托尼，你的恋人与你非常相配。”

“哦，对了，这是这是维奈迪丝。”托尼在不知道怎么反应而因此凝固着微笑的佩珀身边举手介绍了一下：“呃，这是佩珀，我的……恋人。她和我住在一起。”他想说女朋友，却又懒的解释这个名词，又看向佩珀：“呃……她前来寻找索尔，并且接受了我的邀请留下……来交流一下阿德斯加和地球的知识。”

“这就是你今天急匆匆跑出去要消灭的威胁？”佩珀在他耳边悄悄问道：“她看起来……”她看着惊艳的嗅着玻璃杯里的鲜花的维奈迪丝说道：“她看起来真的很危险噢……”

她瞪了托尼一样：“你是不是骗她来做研究的，托尼？”

“没有人比你更了解我了，波兹小姐。”他俯下身吻了吻她。

“维奈迪丝小姐……”瞪了他一眼不再理会，佩珀转过头去，笑容可掬：“我待会带你去客房，好吗？我们可以先吃晚餐。”

“哦，好的。谢谢你，叫我维奈迪丝就好。”她转过身来微笑：“虽然我不需要吃饭，但我很乐意尝试与分享你们的食物。”

“你为什么不用吃饭？”托尼满是疑惑地抬起头来，想到了索尔的饭量：“阿斯加德人都不用吃，还是你一个人不吃？减肥？”

“什么是减肥？”维奈迪丝好奇地问道，又耐心地回答：“神本来就不用吃饭，索尔殿下只是喜欢吃东西而已。当然，我也喜欢。”

“神……抱歉，什么？我没听清楚……”和佩珀一样呆滞了一下，托尼的表情很错乱：“你说，神？像雷之神、雨之神那样？”

“我们没有雨神。”似乎很努力的想要掩饰，但维奈迪丝还是露出了一个‘你们人类怎么这么愚蠢什么都不知道’的表情。

“那……咳，那你呢？”托尼抱着手臂，轻咳了一下问道：“我是说，你也是神？什么神？”

“我没说吗？”她的表情很无辜：“我是战神。”

她看着眼前石化的两人，忍不住笑了起来。

“……你把阿德斯加的战争女神带到了我们的家里？”停机了片刻，佩珀转头看向他，翻了个风情无比的白眼：“做得好，托尼。”

在接下来的日子里，托尼充分地领悟了自己和外星人交流是多让人抓狂的事情。

好在，维奈迪丝和索尔非常不同，她耐心而温柔，总是会不厌其烦的一遍遍解释她的答案和观点，当然，她的问题比回答还多。

不过所幸的是，托尼想要知道的最重要的事情，便是外星的防御系统，他急切地想要把地球武装起来，而维奈迪丝对此非常在行。而且毫无私心。

他们的谈话内容有时候会因为双方的鸡同鸭说和代沟而停滞多次，两人都会说着说着而瞪大眼看着对方，似乎无法理解为什么她或他不懂自己在说什么。

但除外这些令人啼笑皆非的过程，还是非常愉快地交流。

与大多人类的“如果制造更多的武器等于挑起更多的战争”的信念不同，维奈迪丝从不觉得托尼急于保护自己的星球有什么不对，她慷慨的给予所有能够解释或传于的知识。

“这是我的盔甲。”她甚至把战衣脱下递给了他：“你可以研究一下，和你的那个……钢铁衣有什么不同。”

她脱下了头盔：“这是阿艾丝尔神衹才会有的战衣，和索尔的非常相似，由在尼德阿尔威铸烧了五百年的星光所制，太阳神亲自动手，有弗蕾嘉王后和奥丁陛下的神力，还有巨人族的祝福。”

“噢……”托尼接了过来：“应该和我在车库里做出来的没什么不同。”

维奈迪丝笑了出来：“战衣真的只是附加价值而已，托尼。如果我和索尔比武，我们两个的状况都差不多，所以比得还是神力。”

她认真地看了看拿着头盔研究的托尼，忍不住柔了声音：“你可以拿去好好研究，多久都行。阿尔弗海因目前没有战争，我需要的时候再来拿。”

惊诧地看向她，托尼挑挑眉。

“我只是觉得你一定很辛苦。”她在他旁边坐下，一手撑着脸颊：“作为中庭里唯一一个这么努力的人……”她顿了顿：“我至少还有阿斯加德的支持。”

触摸着头盔的指尖停顿了一下，托尼垂下眼眸，并不说话。他只是轻轻地，几乎不可闻的叹了口气。

的确，有时候真的会觉得不容易。作为世界上唯一有这样的能力和金钱的托尼·史达克，他的责任感不断地逼迫着自己。大多人或许都觉得他是疯子，但他只是对那个未知的宇宙感到无比的焦虑。

在这么浩瀚无边的黑夜里，地球这么的脆弱渺小。人们总觉得制造武器是挑起战争的来源，但是有时候，战争和死亡会毫无预告的来临，他不希望到那种时刻，他们毫无反抗之力。

竟然是一个阿德斯加的神才理解他。

“所以……你是在阿德斯加的……什么？公爵？女王？”他咳了一声，转移话题。顺手把头盔放在了桌子上让贾维斯扫描。

“我……是阿尔弗海因的守护者，也可以说是统治者。虽然，大部分的王国决定都由我的兄长在做。我并不适合……统治。他比我更睿智和智慧。”她想了想回答：“我擅长出征和防卫，最近这几百年来都是我在替奥丁陛下或索尔殿下出战。虽然，其实没有什么战争，我只是替他们监护而已。”

“什么样的防卫？”点点头，托尼问道。

“这样。”她用手慢慢地造出一个模糊的光影画面，解释道：“在王国周围，我们树立起了这三道能量墙。”

金色的光从她手上跳动而出：“第一道能够测试来者是否是阿德斯加人，第二道……”银白色的光出现，她举起手来把它传给了托尼：“能够显示出来者的本质，就如你身上发出的光芒一样。你看。”

她伸手让他把光捧在手心里，然后自己伸手触碰它。银色而带着淡淡的金色的光辉从维奈迪丝的手指上散发而出，托尼看得出神。

“这是我的光，哇哦，我从来没见过它。”她笑着说道：“这是你的。”她把他的手放在了光里，有金红色的色彩散发出来。

“这是……纯能量？”托尼忍不住赞叹：“非常漂亮的颜色。”他看向维奈迪丝：“所以如果对方是个黑色的光球，你们就完蛋了？”

“对，那很可能是来意不善的敌人。”她点点头说道：“不过现在有那样的光的存在已经很少了。”

“第三道能量墙能做什么？”托尼兴致勃勃地问道。

“噢，对。”维奈迪丝的手心里出现了一道蓝色的光：“这是摧毁和攻击的力量，如果来者不善，这道光是我们第一道防御，它负责粉碎对方所带的金属，武器，战衣，飞船之类的东西。同时可以给予我们时间来准备出征。”

“在阿尔弗海因，有多大的军队？”

“目前的军力都是阿斯加德的。”她想着扳着手指答道：“不过我在这几年也培训了精锐队伍出来。”

“这三道能量。”托尼指了指在眼前飘动的光圈：“可以借用我几天吗？”

“可以啊。”她无所谓的耸了耸肩。

“我想研究一下它们。”转身拿起了三个筒型的玻璃器皿：“贾维斯，储存这三道能量并且分析成分到最小的数位。越详细越好。”

“好的先生。”AI轻快地回答道。

“对了。”他低着头旋转着手中的器械：“下午我想给你介绍一个人。他或许会留下吃完饭。”说完他忍不住磨牙，似乎那是非常让人痛苦的事情。

“是……你的朋友？”无法辨识他脸上的表情，维奈迪丝好奇地看着他：“你不喜欢他，为什么要留他吃饭？”

“因为……”揉了揉眉心，托尼看着她咧嘴一笑：“这真是个好问题，是啊，为什么？”

“他现在就来吗？”

“不。”托尼看了看手表：“应该还有一会儿。”

“那我去书房。”已经聊了好几个小时了，即使有着神的耐心，她也有点无聊。站起身来拍拍衣服，头也不回地走了。“你慢慢研究。”

“别把书弄坏，否则从你的零花钱里扣。”往她背影提醒了一句，托尼忍不住勾了勾嘴角，又想到：“贾维斯，我们家里还有书房这种地方？”

“是的，先生。虽然您从来没去过。需要我告诉您有什么书吗？”

“不用了。”托尼翻了翻白眼，又往后用力蹬了蹬椅子，往另外一边滑去：“她经常去书房？”

“是，维奈迪丝小姐最近在读英国文学，并且非常喜欢。她在每天这个时候都会拿一本书去庭院里。”很忠诚的报告着的贾维斯还放出了现场的监控，托尼抬头瞥了一眼她往草坪里走的身影，点点头，继续工作。

在这段时间他反复思考，还是决定把带了个阿斯加德人来自己家里的这件事情，告诉史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

毕竟最后一次外星人来的时候，几乎把整个纽约市都毁了。维奈迪丝看起来并不像坏人，却绝对有那个毁灭城市的能力，因此托尼还是决定，以安全着想，分享这个消息。或者讨论？他不知道，一想到要和对方展开辩论他就头疼。

他甚至可以想象到史蒂夫·罗杰斯得知他收留了一个阿斯加德神的时候的表情。

但他的确找不到更好的人选来分享这个秘密。

因为同时，他也想保护维奈迪丝的隐私。于是通报神盾局这样的事情立即被他否认了。

那真是很奇怪的事情，他其实可以告诉弗瑞，告诉希尔，告诉娜塔莎，可是他却直觉地感到只能信任史蒂夫。或许是对方那种令人讨厌又反感的完美正义的原则让人放心吧，他实在找不到可以相信的第二个人选来保密。

“哈皮到了吗？”他抬头问道。想必队长应该是时时刻刻都被监控着，他实在不想打电话或飞过去，因此派出了哈皮，在罗杰斯队长的门口守着，见到对方时打电话来。

正好，像是与他有心灵默契似的，手机正好响起。

“哈皮？怎么样？”他示意贾维斯把声音放大问道。

“呃，是的老板，等一下。”那边传来了马路上的喧闹声以及哈皮的一句很不客气的“我老板想和你说话”，托尼翻了翻白眼，这口气，怪不得史蒂夫每次都不待见他。

“这里是罗杰斯。”似乎按捺着耐心，对方叹了口气接了起来。

“嘿，史蒂夫。是我，托尼·史达克……唔……听着，呃，你能过来吃晚饭吗？”在电话的这边揉着眉心，略带尴尬地说道，托尼在心里觉得自己真的非常不擅长社交，特别是与这一位。

天，今晚的晚餐应该会很痛苦。他应该叫佩珀出面邀请他的。

电话那边沉默了一下。托尼在椅子上转了两圈：“队长？你还在吗？”

“好。”过了一会儿，史蒂夫·罗杰斯轻声应道。

“太好了！唔……呃……那你现在就和哈皮过来吧。我派飞机接你们。”托尼顿了顿：“我有一件……呃……东西……算了等你来了再说。”

“好。”简洁的说道，史蒂夫挂了电话。

\-----

为什么是大长篇呢？

因为我们要和他们一起度过十年呀

时间线会以电影为主，不会做很多更改

可能会有一些私设，但很小很小

毕竟我加了个维奈迪丝在里面

人物不OOC（我尽全力复原

时间线以2013，复联1后一直到2023

雷神2-美队2-复联2-美队3-雷神3-复联3-复联4

这样的时间线，其他人都会在该出现的时候出现

但主角们还是复联初代和二代的山姆旺达幻视几人

我会写那些在电影上没看到的部分

我们没看到的那些，超级英雄们的快乐

比如我们都爱的聚会，当然，还有甜甜甜的爱情

从相遇到十年陪伴，维奈迪丝和史蒂夫走过的路

还有复仇者们陪我们走过的日子

（你们两个在我的文里谈了两次恋爱！）

以及很幸福的大结局

结束之前有大刀

爱你们哟！

Moon 🌝


	19. STEVE

**CHAPTER 19**

**STEVE**

托尼在纽约郊外的豪宅，其实和之前在马里布的那个家的风格差不多。

用着简洁摩登又先进的家具，整个房子都是超级简约的现代装修：完全透明又防弹的玻璃墙壁，明亮如镜子的地板，曲线利落的家具，灰白纯浅的色彩，以及到处都是不知道碰到什么就会跳出屏幕的高科技。

这对一向喜欢五十年代的温馨怀旧的布置风格的史蒂夫来说，简直难看至极，而且冰冷又冷淡。

比如一踏进正门里，迎接上来的并不是人，而是贾维斯温和但是机械的声音。

“下午好，罗杰斯队长。”礼貌的问候让史蒂夫不知道应不应该回答。“史达克先生还在车库里忙碌分析数据，请您先到书房等候片刻，他立即就来。”

“呃……下午好，贾维斯。”有点略带尴尬回答着，史蒂夫不知道到底应该往哪个方向说话。“书房在哪里？”

“请随我来。”

地板上出现了一道道光，指示着方向，史蒂夫顺着走向了二楼，便沉默的打量着四周。

等一下吃饭该不会是给他一颗胶囊吧，像那些未来的电影一样。他胡思乱想地走着。

“这里，需要咖啡或茶吗，队长？”在门口停住了脚步，不等史蒂夫抬手，门就自动打开了。

“不用了，谢谢。”

“史达克先生马上就来。”

贾维斯的声音消失，史蒂夫迟疑了片刻，还是抬脚走了进去。

好在，书房的装饰风格更加顺眼。柔软的深色地毯和四壁的书架，中间摆着白色沙发和茶几，有一盏台灯亮着橘黄色的温暖光芒，壁炉的火焰跳动着，落地窗外正是满窗的红枫和金黄树叶，窗边有两把摇椅，的确很适合坐下来看书喝茶。

“你知道，如果你们地球人有我这样的能力，或许就没有这本书了。”有轻快的女声从角落传来，史蒂夫闻声看去，这才发现有其他人在。

对方似乎同样惊愕，她正舒适地坐在沙发上，身上还搭着毛毯，柔软的长发有点凌乱，一双澄澈明亮的眼睛向他看来，在见到他的时候眨了眨，似乎被刺痛的样子。

手上的书本掉落了下来，史蒂夫看去，是简·奥斯丁的《傲慢与偏见》。

“诸神在上……”她喃喃说道：“好耀眼的光。”她不由自主地坐直了身子，忍不住笑了起来：“纯白和金色，温暖如金阳。这是我见到的最美的光辉了。”

“抱歉，我……”史蒂夫开口，不觉问道：“什么？”

“噢，对不起。我以为是托尼。”她站起身来，伸出手：“我是维奈迪丝。你应该是托尼所说的朋友了。”

“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”握住对方的手的那一刻，温暖的感觉从手掌心直传全身，舒适又祥和的气息包围了他。史蒂夫忍不住看了看自己的手，与她握了几下才松开。

这就是托尼来叫他吃晚饭的原因？想要介绍女朋友给他？史蒂夫觉得有点不可思议，一时间不知道说什么。

“美国队长？”维奈迪丝歪着头：“托尼提起过。这就很好解释了。”

“解释什么？”

“你的光。”她笑了起来：“你的光和其他人很不同。”

什么……光？果然托尼的朋友们都非同小可，史蒂夫不知道从哪里开始问起。

“噢，你们已经认识了。”这时托尼及时在门口出现，双手插在口袋里，一手向史蒂夫举起来：“队长，谢谢你来。”

“托尼。”用力和他握了握手又拍拍肩，史蒂夫笑着，不知为什么松了口气。

“哇哦，这肌肉。”手趁机在他的肩膀上握了握，托尼忍不住感叹：“我真的好重新开始练身了。”

“你不应该停止的。”史蒂夫笑着回答。

“这是维奈迪丝。”托尼向旁边的人示意了一下：“她……呃……”迅速地抓了抓头：“她是索尔的家人，来找他有事。”

极快地说完，他看都不看队长的表情：“她的超能力是看透别人……内心的光……之类的魔法……天，我也不知道。”又望向维奈迪丝：“你给他解释一下？队长，喝啤酒吗？来，坐。佩珀很快就回来了。”希望更快一点，赶紧到吧。

“不用了。谢谢。”史蒂夫揉了揉眉心。他就知道没什么好事。

”索尔？阿斯加德？”他有点无奈地问道：“你来了很久吗？维……维奈迪丝小姐？”

“叫我维奈迪丝就好。”好奇地一口气喝完了托尼递过来的冰啤酒，她奇怪地看着瓶子内答道。“严格来说，我来自阿尔弗海因。”

不由自主地看向托尼，史蒂夫好看的眉毛皱成一堆，史达克叹了口气，只好简单的把这几天的事情全都告诉他。

“天，史达克。”队长坐在沙发上往后仰去：“你应该告诉弗瑞。又一个……外星人来这里……”

“我不是外星人，我是战神。”维奈迪丝很及时的说道，引得史蒂夫脸色铁青的看向托尼。

“战神？”这听起来就不是好事。他瞪着坐在沙发还在喝酒的托尼。“你在开玩笑吗，史达克？”

“听着，她一点威胁都没有，好吗？如果她想毁灭地球什么的，你觉得她会在我家书房里看奥斯丁这种浪漫小说？她简直就像个迪士尼公主一样好吗？”

“严格说，以你们地球上的爵位，我应该是个亲王。”想到这几天在书房里学习到这个世界的历史，她很体贴的补充道。

“……”史蒂夫目瞪口呆又哑然，和其他两人大眼瞪小眼地看了一下，他转向托尼：“你为什么告诉我？”

“因为，队长。我相信你。”往前坐直，托尼过了一会儿才说道。“就像我相信她没有恶意，并且对我们会有帮助一样。但是，我不相信弗瑞，我不相信……”他的话猛然停止，因为维奈迪丝突然站了起来。

“怎怎……怎么了？”托尼也跟着紧张起来问道。

“阿斯加德出事了。”她看着窗外，眼神凝重。

“抱歉，托尼，请替我向佩珀致歉和道谢。”她边说边打开窗门走向阳台，一道光从胸口闪开，穿上了战衣。

雪白的神骏随着彩虹光彩的洪流倾泻落下，一个翻身上马，她还不忘了对史蒂夫回头嫣然一笑：“很高兴认识你，史蒂夫。我们回头见。”

“………”

刚刚发生了什么事？

史蒂夫目瞪口呆地看着天空。

他看到了一匹天马？！

见着她的身影随着彩虹瀑布一样的光辉消失，托尼心疼的看着自家草地，忍不住回头对史蒂夫看去：“我说吧，能坐着天马的人，一定不是坏人。”

“你那是什么逻辑？”队长看着维奈迪丝消失的方向，半晌才说道。

“坏人反派应该都骑着奇怪的外星人毛毛虫，一看就长得和坏人一样。就像我们在纽约打败的那些东西。”托尼耸耸肩答道，又拍了拍他：“你还是会留下来吃晚饭，是吧？刚好，我有些计划想跟你说说。”

史蒂夫点点头，沉默不语。显然还在消化刚刚发生的事情。

至于阿斯加德发生了什么，两人外加佩珀一起在吃晚餐的时候就看到了新闻直播在伦敦发生的事情。

好在，已经被索尔解决了。

“我们应该试图联系他。或她。”放下刀叉，托尼揉着眉心：“美味的晚餐，亲爱的。”他伸手拍了拍佩珀的手背感谢道，又吩咐：“贾维斯，寻找联系简·佛斯特的方法？”

“或许我们应该去伦敦一趟。”史蒂夫看着屏幕严肃地说道，又对佩珀递过来的咖啡表示感谢。

“也可以。”托尼看向他：“但我有预感，这两个阿德斯加人很快就会和我们见面了。”

史蒂夫点点头表示赞成。


	20. THOR

**CHAPTER 20**

**THOR**

再次见到维奈迪丝已经是几个月之后的事情了。

作为一个总是和托尼意见不同的人，史蒂夫对史达克所表达出来对神盾局的不信任保持着尊敬和沉默。他不能改变别人的看法，但还是尊重了托尼想要保护维奈迪丝的意愿。

毕竟，自己也的确没有感到来自她身上的任何威胁。甚至感到了很奇异的温暖和舒适感。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯或许没有魔力，但他看人还是很准的。

至少，他是这样认为的。

但没想到在几天之后，托尼对神盾局保持着观看和不信任的态度，被证实的如此彻底。

九头蛇深潜渗入了神盾局，并且达到了极高层的地步。弗瑞遭到暗杀，他和娜塔莎开始逃亡和对抗曾经是同伴的队友，而最让他愤怒以及不可原谅的，还是他们利用了巴基。

一场激烈的内战再次爆发，这次遭殃的城市是华盛顿。

在一切尘埃落定之后，当史蒂夫发现自己无家可归的时候，哈皮开着车子摆着臭脸，再次出现在他和娜塔莎面前。

目的地是纽约曼哈顿，那栋被史蒂夫称为“巨大又难看”的高楼。

迎上来的，竟然是玛丽亚·希尔。

“看来你没有失业很久。”笑着上前和她握手打招呼，史蒂夫向上面这栋高耸入云的巨楼看去：“你现在为史达克打工？”

“严格来说，我在为你们打工。”希尔边按下电梯边说：“福利好多了。我们还有自己的电梯。”

把这栋楼建立成复仇者联盟的总部，是一个上次晚餐时托尼就提出过的计划。一个由他们组成而被史达克集团赞助的，独立而自由的组织。

当时史蒂夫还有所顾虑，神盾局是佩吉一手建起来的，他对此仍然抱着乐观又信任的态度。没想到过了几个月，自己就踏入这里并且拎包入住。真是……打脸。

进入顶楼，一眼就看到了正在交谈的布鲁斯和克林特，以及索尔威风凛凛的背影和鲜艳飘动的披风。史蒂夫下意识地转头，似乎寻找着别人。娜塔莎好奇地看着他：“你在找谁？”

“不……我只是。”史蒂夫摇了摇头：“我以为会有别人。”

“我们都在这里啊。”娜塔莎疑惑地看着他。

“好，人都聚齐了！”托尼鼓掌着，和佩珀走了出来，上前和众人打招呼，“太好了，我们……” 他话还没说完，一道五彩缤纷的洪流瀑布就从天而降，直接落在了外面的降落场里。

所有人都转过头去，除了娜塔莎，她敏感的微微侧目看向队长，竟然看到了史蒂夫正嘴角上扬，看向外面。

噢。黑寡妇挑了挑眉。

耀眼的光芒消失，一道身影从外迅速走来，战衣上还带着淡淡的萧杀气息，走进来的女子脸上还有灰尘和血痕。几乎是自动的反应，克林特和希尔都手摸上了背后的弓箭和腰边的枪，却发现身边的人都没动。

“嗨。”维奈迪丝抱了抱最先迎上来的托尼和佩珀身前才发现自己的状态：“噢，抱歉，我太失礼了。我只是没来得及……换衣服。”

“嗨，亲爱的。”佩珀上前抱了抱她，又担忧地问道：“一切都还好吗？你看起来……非常糟糕。”

“我很好，这不是我的血。”拍了拍她的背，又小心地不弄脏对方，维奈迪丝拉开了彼此的距离，笑了笑：“一切都好。不，我是说……没那么好，我的意思是，这里一切都好，阿斯加德哪里……噢，诸神在上。”

她这才看到了索尔，一挑眉，没好气的指向雷神：“殿下，我们需要谈谈。”

“阿斯加德发生了什么事吗？”索尔上前与她抱了一下，扳过她的肩膀，左右看看，赞赏的点点头：“你应该打得很过瘾。你看起来似乎被巨人踩了一脚一样。”

“闭嘴吧，殿下。”维奈迪丝翻了个白眼，笑骂道：“我来不是为了报告战况的。”

“你也不用对我报告，我已经不会继承王座了。”拍拍她的肩膀，索尔眼里有释然也有轻松：“我早就应该和你一样，放弃权力，做我自己擅长的事情。”

“这不代表你已经不是阿斯加德人民心目中的继承人。”回抱了他一下，维奈迪丝也无奈地笑道：“就像我已经试图摆脱很多次我的头衔，但你的父王完全不接受。”

“要不要介绍一下你的新朋友，索尔？”慢慢放下了弓箭，克林特和希尔交换了一个眼神，缓缓说道。果然是来自阿斯加德的人，可以解释那一身看起来跟黄金圣斗士差不多的盔甲了。

“史达克，你终于找到比你还高调的人了。”希尔轻声歪嘴说道。

“噢，大家。”雷神回头看了看众人：“抱歉，这是维奈迪丝，阿斯加德的战神，也是九大王国里的阿尔佛海因的守护者。”自豪的拍了拍她的肩膀：“我们最杰出的战士之一。阿斯加德的盾与剑。”

简单的介绍之后，又转向托尼：“抱歉，史达克，我们先谈谈，好吗？”

“没问题。”托尼摆了摆手，一脸无奈：“反正我只是个开酒店的。”又抬头和维奈迪丝抱了抱：“嘿，亲爱的，留下来吗？”

“好。”在他和佩珀期待的眼神下，维奈迪丝自然点头，又转向站在旁边的史蒂夫，微微一笑：“嗨。”

史蒂夫笑着点了点头，感到了娜塔莎的眼光，他摊摊手：“怎么？你不要看到我和女人打招呼就激动，好吗？”

“我可什么都没说，队长。”向和雷神站在一起的维奈迪丝投去了好奇的眼神，娜塔莎甜甜一笑：“我只是觉得……不，没什么。”她眨眨眼。史蒂夫决定忽略她的动作。

“来吧，我带你们先去参观一下。让汉森和格雷特好好谈谈他们的糖果屋。”托尼在前面说道，挥挥手，让两个阿斯加德人留在了客厅。

从研究室逛到了会议室，再经过资料室，健身房，游泳池，战衣武器室，书房，厨房和各自的房间之后，众人再回到索尔和维奈迪丝所在的客厅时，已经是晚餐的时间了。

还没下电梯，就听到了雷神响亮的大笑声。

“天啊，还在聊。”托尼摇摇头：“有什么想分享的故事吗？”他带领着众人走上前问道。

“噢，我们只是在讲小时候做过的疯狂事。”索尔擦着眼泪笑道：“我们和洛基曾经做过的一些恶作剧。”

“你也认识洛基？”克林特好奇地看向她，眼前的女子美丽温婉，并且看起来非常温暖，和洛基简直有天地之别。他很难想象这三人成长后会变得如此不同。

“如果在九王国里能找到谁能让洛基顺从听劝的人。第一个是我母后，第二个就是维奈迪丝。”索尔坐在她旁边，拍了拍她的肩膀说道，目光有点暗淡：“或许我们应该让你留在阿斯加德，那么他后来也不会……”他摇摇头苦笑。

“他只是……”维奈迪丝开了开口，但也只是叹息。“我也不知道，或许只是被魅惑了。”

“你总是偏心于他。”雷神笑着起身：“早知道就由我来送你那匹神驹，我现在也不会在你心目中落在他身后。”

“索尔，我爱他就如爱你一样。”她忍不住失笑：“你是知道的。而且神驹是他打赌输给我的，并不是礼物。”

“等等……你们？洛基？”希尔忍不住问道。三角恋？虽然没人注意到，但史蒂夫的眼光也若无其事的看向他们两。

“噢，不不不。”急忙摇头摆手，雷神起身让把位置给旁边的佩珀坐下：“我们只是兄弟姐妹。从小一起长大，训练，作战，后来她被派去了阿尔弗海因，因为如果不那么做，或许我的王座不保。”他笑着帮她倒了杯酒：“当然，在整个九个王国上下，一千多年来，没有一个勇士能配得上我们的维奈迪丝。”

“也没人能配得上奥丁的继承人。”不甘落后，她也笑着举起酒杯与他碰了碰：“直到他来到了中庭。”她向众人眨眨眼：“就连我们最美的希芙女神都征服不了他。”

“但是，维奈迪丝的追求者可以从阿德斯加排队到地球。”索尔笑着反驳：“那些可怜虫都是洛基捉弄的对象。”

“说到这个……”维奈迪丝突然想起，收敛了笑意：“托尼，洛基的权杖呢？”她看着后者一脸茫然的样子：“索尔让我问你才是，我这次就是来找这个的。”

“为什么问我？”托尼完全不明白地摊手，又望向雷神：“那不是……”他转了个圈，看向了也凝固了笑容的史蒂夫：“给了……噢，该死。”

权杖在纽约的大战之后由STRIKE武队转移到了神盾局，应该说是九头蛇的研究室里，现在随着神盾局的陷落，所有的资料都被删除。要找这个，如海里捞针。

“我去资料室查看。应该找得到蛛丝马迹。”希尔马上就起身：“娜特？或许也需要你的帮助。”后者点点头，也和她一起走去。

“怎么？”维奈迪丝看着众人变脸的模样，不觉叹了口气看向索尔，衷心感慨：“我有一点开始相信，你放弃了王座是好事。权杖的力量是无限的，索尔……”她捂了捂眼睛：“那能量留在地球上太危险了。”

“开盟的第一天就有任务，真是太好了。”揉着眉心，托尼挥挥手：“我本来还想搞个小聚会，算了，等等吧，我们边吃边讨论。贾维斯，准备大屏幕，我们就在这里探索一下。”他叫住了已经走到了电梯门的两人，并且调出了聚会室的大屏幕。

众人都在那张长方形的正桌分别落座，托尼看向正大眼对小眼看着的两个阿斯加德人，拍了拍手：“来吧，维奈迪丝，你知道我们家里的吃饭规定：换衣服洗手以及吃完绿蔬菜。你总不可能穿成这样上桌，快，去吧。你的房间左转第三间。”

看她笑眯眯又顺从轻快地起身去换衣服后，他转向用奇怪的目光看着自己的众人：“怎么？之前她在我家住了半个月好吗？我们总不可能每天对着闪金金的盔甲吃晚饭！”

“半个月？！”其他人忍不住惊呼，希尔插着腰挑着眉抢先问道：“史达克，你收留了一个阿斯加德人在家里那么长的时间，你从来没有想过分享一下这样的信息？”

“我分享了我分享了。”托尼急忙举手，觉得自己当初忍受过那次煎熬的晚餐真是有先知之明：“我告诉了史蒂夫，他还来到我家和她见面吃过晚饭。”

史达克你这个叛徒。史蒂夫翻了翻白眼，又无奈地解释着什么：“没吃成，索尔在伦敦引起了不小的轰动，她骑着天马就走了。”

什么乱七八糟的，众人听得目瞪口呆。只有娜塔莎似笑非笑的看向了史蒂夫。

噢。黑寡妇眨眨眼。原来早就认识了。

她看着史蒂夫一副WHAT的表情看向自己，展示了一个黑寡妇式的什么神秘笑容。

“没什么，史蒂夫。”娜塔莎笑得很无辜。“我什么都没说。”


	21. STEVE

**CHAPTER 21**

**STEVE**

自从弗瑞被攻击及差点暗杀的那一刻开始，或者说，从更早开始，潜伏在神盾局的九头蛇的成员们，就开始了行动。所有的资料、研究、武器、战士和军力都被迅速地转移或渗透到布满全球的秘密基地。

有各政府的暗地支持，能在仍然保持对神盾局忠心的高层们不知情的情况下做到这种地步，其权势庞大的难以想象。

所以即使是有贾维斯这样的AI以及大半数转过来的神盾局工作人员们，要追逐洛基的权杖这种被极力保护的重点武器，在一天半日要找到，还是有着一定的难度。

因此，第一场说是“边讨论边吃饭”的晚餐，最终还是变成了上半场分次日的工作，和下半场闲聊拌嘴和吐槽，如托尼所愿一样，一个短暂的庆祝会。

好在，由于明天一大早就要开始忙，以及在史蒂夫充满责备又严厉的眼光下，众人还是散场的很早，向彼此道了晚安，便各自回房歇息了。

新准备的房间非常宽敞舒适，只是史蒂夫睡不着，在有新的任务开始之前，他满脑都是翻来覆去的回忆细节和布置战策。更何况神盾局的没落和消失的巴基这些糟心的事情，也让他难以安眠。

因此，当对面的房间发出了轻微的开门声和脚步声的时候，他还是忍不住坐起身来了。

也不知道托尼是怎么安排的，应该和其他女孩子住在同楼的维奈迪丝，竟被安排在他对面。或许是因为觉得传统又绅士的美国队长和一根木头没什么区别，根本就没有避嫌的需要。

忍不住也站起身来出去，他在打开窗门的阳台上看到了站立的维奈迪丝。

她再次穿上了属于阿斯加德的衣服，只是没有穿盔甲。一身漆黑如夜的长袍被不断刮上的夜风吹满，像极了在月光下安静盛开的花。月光晒满了全身，接近透明的肌肤浴满了银色的光辉，就连史蒂夫都不得不承认，真是非常美丽的一幅画。

如果不是她正在试图往外翻去的举动的话。

“我以为你告诉托尼你要留下。”不知道她是要跳楼还是要起飞，史蒂夫不得不开口，他知道她早就发现了自己在背后站着。

“我明天就回来。”她回头一笑，双眸熠熠生辉，还是放弃了要从阳台上跳下去的举动，转过身来看向他：“我需要确认一些事情。”

“什么事情？”史蒂夫走向她，双手插在口袋里靠在窗门上。

维奈迪丝叹了口气，觉得这样和他隔着距离很不礼貌便走近他，却不知道史蒂夫得生生忍下往后退的冲动。

“洛基。”她说，皱着眉头：“索尔说亲眼见到他死在他的怀里，但是……从小到大，洛基的幻术能力一直都能骗得了他。毕竟……那是可以和弗里嘉陛下相比的法术。而索尔总是……总是愿意相信，洛基不会骗他。”

“你是说他还活着？”忍不住警惕的皱眉，史蒂夫抱起手臂问道。

“我知道他还活着。”点点头，她认真说道：“如果洛基死了，我会知道。我和他之间……有那种，嗯……奇怪的感应。”

史蒂夫沉默不语。他抬眼看着她的双眼，和其他人一样，他无法把眼前这个看起来非常纯真的女子和充满诡计恶作的洛基联想在一起。而雷神也说过，她总是偏心于他。

但自己又何尝不是，偏心的袒护保护着某些非常重要的人，他对巴基……不就是这样。即使全世界都与他作对，他或许也还是会尽力去保护好友。

“如果他还活着……你会告诉我……们吗？”他轻声问道，并且深深看著她。

岂料对方却非常坦然的耸了耸肩：“我们可以一起去。”她看向他：“明天一早就回来，你可以及时地参加明天的工作。”又想了想：“不过或许你需要睡眠？”

他忍不住笑了出来，不知道为什么竟然松了口气，全身都愉快了起来。在那么一秒，他担心她会对洛基毫无理由的偏袒和隐瞒。

“我们去哪里？”史蒂夫问道，不觉有点好奇和期待。“我不需要睡眠。”他补了一句。

“走吧。”她伸手牵住他的手腕，那种感觉让他起了一身的微颤。柔软的手掌似乎也保持着某个礼貌和矜持的距离。

意识到他全身的僵硬，她抬头，叹了口气：“抱歉，我可能要冒犯一下。”看着他深邃的碧蓝双眼，不知道为什么，她突然有点不敢直视，轻声说道：“你或许要……咳。唔，真是……抱歉。”

她放开他的手，双手搭在了他的肩膀上，再把他的手放在了自己的腰上，对他展开了一个笑容：“就像你们人类起舞的时候那样，抓紧了吗？”

不知道是因为意识到自己要去外空还是因为抱着她的感觉，史蒂夫有点紧张的点了点头。

一霎那，成千上万的璀璨星光从天上倾斜暴落，像是站在充满光的瀑布之下滚滚而来，上升的极速感觉布满了全身，史蒂夫抬头看去，周围全是耀眼到极致的星光璀璨，风速里面卷来，他的眼瞳紧缩而睁大，忍不住屏息。

他们跌落在星空之间。

周围是无边无际的夜晚，有稀薄的白云飘浮在四处，无数忽明忽暗的星光在周围闪烁，有些耀眼夺目，有些黯然而浅淡。毫无声音的夜空，遥远又接近的安静如海水一样包围着他们。

“史蒂夫。”她突然轻声说道，转过头来的眼光柔和，她牵住他的手，手指纤细修长，滑过他的指间，与他紧紧相扣。

“我知道很冒昧或过于亲密，但请你无论如何都不要松开我的手，好吗？那会很危险。”

史蒂夫点点头。他没意识到，自己一点也没有想要放开过她的手的想法。

“我们在哪里？”忍不住放低了声音，他也轻轻勾住她的手指问道。

“弗尔克范格。”她回答道，另外一只手高举起来，一盏充满柔和的银白色光芒的灯出现在她手上。盏灯的光芒由无数极小的星星组成，如一个小小的银河在内缓慢的旋转。

“也可以称为是战魂的归宿。”她轻声向他解释道：“我是阿斯加德的战神，除了作战防守之外，我也有责任引导着战亡的灵魂们走向永恒。每当有战争之后，过一段时间，我都要来这里等候和引导他们，走向神乐之庭。”

想到她今天下午是穿着仍带着血迹和灰尘的战袍出现，史蒂夫点点头：“你来这里寻找洛基的……灵魂？”

“是的。”她对他一笑：“最英勇无敌的亡灵归奥丁陛下，其余的由我引渡，包括敌人和受害而死去的灵魂。”她的笑容有点悲伤：“现在我不知道是否会真的想见到洛基。”

“抱歉。”似乎只能这样说，史蒂夫想了想：“这应该是非常艰难的工作。”

维奈迪丝并没有回答。她微笑了一下，却不由自主握了握史蒂夫的手。

“谢谢你陪我来。”她过了一会儿说道：“有时候在这里，我很需要有人陪伴。”

她回头对他一笑：“我知道你们并不喜欢洛基，但是我……我能看到所有人的本质，你知道吗？这种能力有时候其实会让我盲目。”她苦笑：“也会让我怀疑我是不是值得被称为战神。”

她的笑容和眼神有点空洞，史蒂夫皱了皱眉，不知道为什么，有想要更加接近她的冲动。但他只是回握了她的手：“洛基的光……是什么颜色的？”

“墨绿色，带着金光。时而柔和时而激烈。他是一个很难以控制自己的神。有生命力，有耀眼的力量，却时常忧郁和愤怒。”她回想着，认真地回答。“但我却没有看到过很多黑暗，曾经有，在他最疯狂的时候。”

她抬眼看向他：“你的光是我见过最好看的之一，充满了温暖的金色，你在这里，就像是太阳一样。”她对他露出了一个无比清澈的微笑：“所以我很喜欢去中庭，人类们的光，都非常美丽。”

“你……很喜欢人类？”有点迟疑和惊讶，史蒂夫忍不住问道。在他的印象中，无论是洛基还是索尔都曾经对他们表示出不同程度的藐视。

“索尔和洛基一定给了你们很坏的印象。”她忍不住笑出声来，对他眨眨眼：“他们只是嫉妒罢了。”

“嫉妒？嫉妒什么？”

“这个。”她下巴往远处扬了扬，史蒂夫随着她的视线看去，只见在左边的天边，逐渐出现了聚集在一起的，无数的银白色的光圈，在这深不见底的夜晚之中，犹如慢慢飞来的萤火虫。

“那是……亡灵？”他看着那仿佛是向着他们驶来，如潮水聚拢的星河的光辉问道。

“是的。有时候死亡是让神非常嫉妒的一件事。”她抬了一下手里的盏灯，淡淡地说道：“永恒的神力，悠久的生命，是一种诅咒。人类的生命短暂而脆弱，因此，你们所拥有的一切，都更加灿烂耀眼。你们的爱，你们的恨，所有的一切都是燃烧的火，而我们的一切，却是凝固着的冰，只能缓慢融化。”

她顿了顿：“因此，洛基和索尔永远不会承认。他们有多羡慕人类。你们的感情丰富又深沉，或许这就是为什么索尔爱上一个地球人的原因吧。”

“简·弗斯特？”回想了一下，史蒂夫问道。他并没有非常注意这件事情。

“是的。当阿斯加德的继承人爱上了一个中庭人的消息传来，整个王国都觉得他疯了。特别是奥丁陛下。”她笑出声来：“那是我少数次并不赞成英明的国王的看法。反而有一种‘本来就应该这样’的想法。我觉得他……非常勇敢。”

她摇摇头：“生死离别。只有其中的一个人会早几千年离去，即使这样仍然会不顾一切的去追求这种易碎的爱情，真是太勇敢。”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉头：“你觉得人类很脆弱？”

“不。”她否认，平静的微笑：“神总是觉得爱情是弱点，我却觉得它是力量。能让人勇敢和美好的力量。”她看着他，微微蹙眉：“抱歉，我或许不应该和你聊起这个，你似乎……也有错过和遗憾？”

她的眼神过于清澈而坦然，而史蒂夫从来不避讳坦诚相待的对话。他微笑：“是的，时间的诅咒。有时候不止应在诸神的身上。在我的身上……”他叹息：“我也错过了一生的挚爱。”

维奈迪丝点了点头，几乎是出于本能，她在他说出这句话的时候，差点松掉他的手。她意识到那是一个不能触碰的禁区，但史蒂夫非常平静地看着她，眼光里没有隐瞒，口气里也没有纠结。

而想到如果松开，以他的光辉的强度，可能会引得亡灵们汹涌的挤来，她还是没有动，只是闪了闪手中的灯盏，继续指示着方向。

“那你呢？”看着她被银白色的灯光照耀着的轮廓，看向远方的眼眸里荡漾着无数星河。史蒂夫试图改变谈话的方向。“索尔说，仰慕你的勇士们很多。”

“爱情吗？”她思索着：“我都不知道自己是否具备那样的能力。”她笑了起来：“我是战神，或许在我身上，那真的会变成弱点吧。”

她回望他：“我和你一样，史蒂夫。我们拥有很多方式的爱，对要保护的世界，对朋友和家人。”她眨眨眼，笑了起来：“或许有一天。当我有时间，而不用保护一个世界的时候。”

“你有几千年。”史蒂夫也笑了：“一定会找到时间的。”

点点头，维奈迪丝拉了拉他的手，扬起下巴示意道：“他们来了。”

她高举起了手中的盏灯，史蒂夫的视线也被眼前瑰丽壮观的现象吸引了过去，只见无数的光辉点点滴滴地漂浮而出，像是慢慢飞起的萤火虫一样漂浮而起，它们布满了整个夜空，聚成了逆流而上的洪流瀑布，逐渐上升而往更远的天边缓缓驶去。

“没有洛基。”在那条巨大的星河快要流逝消失的时候，维奈迪丝放开了手中的灯盏，它飘浮起来，追随在最后一颗光辉后越飘越远，直到不见。

她摇摇头轻声说道：“他还活着。”又揉了揉眉心，似乎很头疼：“但他不在这个银河系里。他可能在任何地方。”

史蒂夫也跟着叹息，还是柔声说道：“我们回去吧。明天，或许明天就有权杖的消息了。”他握了握她的手，发现自己有点遗憾。

“嗯。”维奈迪丝点点头，声音里掩不住的疲倦：“回去吧。”这次并没有什么顾虑，她伸手抱住他，把头轻轻地靠在他的胸前，依然保持着一个礼貌的距离，却多了几分依赖。几场激烈的战斗下来，再多次传送，以及引导亡魂。她的确有点累。

彩虹般的绚丽光道闪起，他们再次落在复仇者总部的阳台上的时候，东边的天空有朝阳正在升起。

史蒂夫正要放手，却发现怀中的女子，不知道什么时候，竟然在自己胸前沉沉睡去。

“不是说……不需要睡眠的吗？”他有点吃惊又好笑，却依然动作轻柔的抱起了她，进入了她的房间，把她放在了床上。

“晚安，维奈迪丝。”虽然不知道她是否需要，还是为她盖上了薄毯，他轻声道了晚安。语气里是自己都不曾发现的温柔。

意识到自己想在她额头上落下一吻，史蒂夫抿了抿嘴，转身关门，走了出去。

这一出门，就碰到了一步从电梯走出来的娜塔莎。

“噢……”她看了看那扇不属于队长房间的门，又看了看明显是从里面走出来，手还在把门上试图关掉，而且昨天晚上的衣服还没换掉的史蒂夫。

娜塔莎再次拉长了自己的语调：“噢———”

“不是……”史蒂夫揉了揉眉心，顿时头疼：“不是你想的那样……”

“我可什么都没想。”娜塔莎笑着转身就走，表情却并不符合她所说的话：“什么都没想噢，我的好队长。”

\------------

世界上最甜的部分（对我来说）莫过于心动的时候

我最喜欢写史蒂夫心动的时候

当然，还有初吻和其他

但心动的时候真的好甜啊

如果有光，真的应该是粉红色的吧

你们知道我的，没有最甜只有更甜

再和大家继续快乐的甜下去吧

因为刀子很快就会来了（并不！

大爱 娜塔莎·什么都知道的·罗曼诺夫

爱你们，照顾好自己。

Moon 🌝


	22. SAM

**CHAPTER 22**

**SAM**

在隔天早上的会议上，在得知洛基还继续活着的消息之后，在欣喜之间，索尔还是做出了一个和维奈迪丝非常相似的蛋疼表情，然后便和她开始在地球和剩余的宇宙之间来回，寻找着弟弟的踪影。

为此，托尼不得不为他们两个特别开辟了一块降落地，否则每次他们都会把阳台烧焦或弄得一塌糊涂。

娜塔莎对为什么那天史蒂夫会从人家房间出来这件事没有更多的疑问，只是每当维奈迪丝不在，而史蒂夫会不由自主地看向窗外时，一转过头就可以看到黑寡妇翘着嘴角，看着他莫测高深的微笑。

“你知道。”终于有一天，彩虹光的渠道出现在窗外，而见到史蒂夫低下头微笑的时候，娜塔莎终于忍不住，坐到了他身边，若无其事地说道：“她或许是唯一看起来和你一样，但是年龄比你大的女人。”她眨眨眼：“没人会觉得年龄差距是个问题哦。”

“第一。”放下了手中的咖啡杯，史蒂夫靠在墙上：“我从来不觉得年龄差距有什么问题。第二……”他停顿住。

“噢。所以这是承认了？”娜塔莎眉毛高高挑起，一蹦坐在了厨台上，晃着腿看着他：“我替你说吧。第二，她是阿斯加德人；第三，她是洛基最敬爱的姐姐，并且看起来很偏袒他，如果哪天我们再和他刀刃相见的话，她会夹在中间。而实话说，如果那家伙还活着的话，我觉得这个几率很大；第四，她和托尼是非常好的朋友，很多观念与他相似，或者说，她并不觉得那些让你感到不适的想法有什么不对；第五，严格来说，她是一个王国的……女王？公爵？随便吧。第六我还没想出来，不过大概这样？”

史蒂夫瞪着她，过了一会儿只能苦笑。

“但是……那又怎样，罗杰斯？”她对他鼓励的微笑：“与其坐在这儿笑得跟个恋爱中的笨蛋一样，你或许可以真的使用一下你们房间那么近的好处。”

她从厨台上跳了下来，从冰箱里拿了个苹果，在要离开的时候转过头来：“以我来看，再怎么担心洛基的权杖，以及再怎么热心的为托尼和布鲁斯解说宇宙的秘密，她也不用来回那么多次。你知道，即使是神，在星球间来回的次数多了，也是很累的。”

走了几步又回来：“你不妨想想为什么索尔来得那么频繁。”

“因为简·福斯特？”史蒂夫抱着双臂顺口回答。

“对，你这个化石。”走廊上传来了她的笑声：“嗨，维奈迪丝。”又顿了顿：“史蒂夫在厨房。”

“噢，嗨，为什么……”边往后看边说着话，维奈迪丝一手推开了厨房的门的时候还不住往后看，她转头看到了史蒂夫，疑惑地问道：“嗨……为什么大家都在告诉我你在厨房？你找我吗？”

噢，谢谢你们。你们真是体贴。史蒂夫抹了一把脸，叹了口气：“我也不知道他们为什么这么说。”想着又笑了：“或许是觉得你要向我报告？”

这几天他自然而然地担任了主导整个计划的发展和细节，托尼乐得逍遥，有时间就继续和布鲁斯搞研究，因此无论是娜塔莎、克林特或希尔，都直接向他报告进度，甚至有时候山姆都会打电话和他们交流。

猎鹰追着一些旧线索，这几天飞到了欧洲，不过算算时间，今天也应该就回来了。

“洛基不在尼弗海因。”她摇摇头，还真的很认真地报告起来：“说实话，如果他在哪个地方而有意隐藏起来的话，以他的法术能力，我可能找不到他。”她叹了口气：“我还是比较担心他的权杖的下落。留在中庭这里，实在太危险，对你们而说。”

她穿过史蒂夫打开了冰箱门，肩上长袍的缎带落了下来，露出了一道很深的疤痕。

“你受伤了？”史蒂夫皱眉，那道伤口看起来很新，虽然不深，但是在她无瑕的肌肤上看起来格外触目惊心。

“噢，这个吗？”她动动肩膀：“我真觉得你们地球上的衣服更加适合我，这种装束太繁复了。”她抖了抖裙子，心不在焉的笑道。

“怎么受伤的？”他轻声问道，很顺手的帮她拧开了瓶子，虽然知道她不需要他的帮助，又顺手拿了个杯子：“需要治疗吗？”

“我已经上药了，只需要一段时间就复合了。”她对他弯眸微笑：“我在飞过尼弗海因的高山时候，在马背上睡着了，然后摔了下来。”

张了张口，史蒂夫端着杯子递给了她，忍不住柔声说道：“你不用这么累的。或许你可以休息一段时间，在阿尔弗海因，当然在这里也可以。在两个世界间来回，应该……”

很累两个字没说出，因为她已经抬头看向他了，清澄的双眸非常美丽，里面盛满了他的倒影。她算很高了，但还是要仰头和他平视。

“我不累。”她微笑，笑容清澈明朗：“我说过，我喜欢来中庭。”

她的笑容让史蒂夫微微失神，他俯首，发现他们之间，只有一只拿着杯子的手隔着他们。“是吗？”他轻声说道：“为什么？”

维奈迪丝停顿了一下，缓缓地，手指覆上了他拿着杯子的手，仰起头来看向他：“你真的不知道？”

“我只是……”史蒂夫俯首看着她，却不知道说什么，他迷失在她的眼神里。只是话还没有说完，厨房门猛然被推开。

“噢……”见他们一个低头一个抬头，两人间只有着一个吻的距离，克林特站在门口进也不是退也不是：“见鬼。” 他暗地骂了一下，又叹了口气：“队长，有个叫做山姆·威尔森的人在找你。娜特把他带进来的。”

“好。”心里不知道到底是庆幸还是遗憾，史蒂夫还是把杯子递给了她。

放下的手触到了她的手背，他几乎是下意识的差点牵住她的手往前走去。但还是握了握拳，走出了厨房。

又硬生生地转过身来：“我们晚饭见？”他对她微笑：“你会留下来，是吗？”

“嗯。”她也回报微笑：“我应该会留一段时间。晚上见。”

“好。”忽视自己在内心深处听到这话的喜悦，史蒂夫笑了笑走了出去。

简单地听了山姆的报告，呆在大楼里实在太闷，史蒂夫和山姆走了出去，边走边闲聊着猎鹰追逐的案子里的疑问和细节。

走在喧闹的马路上，见史蒂夫虽然和平时一样的表情，但还是透露出几分心神不宁，山姆在街道上停住了脚步，好笑地看着他，笑出了一口洁白的牙齿。

“是一个女孩子，是吧？”他好整以暇地看着队长。

“嗯。呃……什么？”史蒂夫的思绪跳了回来，抬起头看向他，忍不住笑出声来：“这么明显？”

“哦，不，你和平常没两样，如果不是你那几个毫无忌惮地在讨论你的超级英雄朋友们，以及你从厨房出来的时候，脸上那个有点傻，却怎么都忍不住的笑容的话。我应该看不出你在谈恋爱。”他笑着打了打队长的肩膀：“谁是那个幸运的女孩？”

长叹了一口气，史蒂夫揉了揉眉心：“我没……我们没在谈恋爱。再次，她不是个人类……严格来说的话，她是阿斯加德的阿艾斯尔族的神。详细一点的话，是战神，也是一个王国或世界的……统治或守护者……天，我不知道。”他垂下头笑了起来。

“噢，哇哦。”呆了几秒钟，猎鹰才反应过来。

“我以为你只会回答我一声‘行政部’或‘研究部’之类的，最麻烦可能是个特工怎么的。我怎么都……”震惊的不知道说什么好，山姆有点目瞪口呆，不过很快就笑出声来：“不愧是你，我是说……就不会是平凡人，是吗？”

“你知道我，我总是喜欢挑战。”史蒂夫只能苦笑。

“所以……你还在犹豫？”看了看他的表情，山姆微微收敛了笑容问道：“这听起来并不容易，兄弟。”

“你是说除了她来自宇宙的另一端，比我大了一千多岁，以及时不时还会去别的星球出任务之外，还有什么其他的事吗？”笑着摇头：“对了，还有什么永恒的神力，几千年的寿命，之类的。哦……以及，索尔算是她哥哥，洛基是她的弟弟，他们感情很好。”

“就是把纽约城市差点弄成平地的那个洛基？”山姆无声的哇哦了一下，忍不住点头：“你真的很喜欢挑战。”

“她可能还是托尼·史达克近来几年的最好的朋友。”瞥了他一眼，史蒂夫淡淡地说道。维奈迪丝一有时间就可以和托尼及布鲁斯在研究所里泡一下午，经常可以听到他们的笑声不断地传过来。

“噢，对，那应该才是你最大的问题。”山姆忍不住说道：“其他的都不算什么。”

他们一起笑了起来。

“听着，朋友。”山姆在街角止了脚步，转过身来看着他：“娜特告诉我，已经很久没有见过你这样了。或者应该说，从来没有见过你这样。”

“这世界上总也有娜特不知道的事情。”史蒂夫笑了笑，却并没有否认。

“我的意思是。”山姆摊摊手，想了想又停住，然后又摆着手势：“有时候，我是说有时候，看起来很难的事情其实很简单。你上一次谈恋爱的时候，是什么个情况？我记得你提起过，你错过的那段爱情，如果不是因为，你知道，你为了拯救世界而牺牲了自己。如果那段恋情能够延续下去的话，应该很完美很顺利吧？”

静静听着他的话，史蒂夫进入了回想。

的确，他苦笑，如果他赶得上那场约会的话，一切都似乎顺其自然的完美。

他和佩吉有一样的三观，曾经携手同行，并肩作战，和平来临时，或许会一起开创神盾局，维持他们获得的和平。然后结婚生子，过幸福美满的生活。

“所以，你这么犹豫不定，是不是因为你会忍不住做比较，因为你现在的这段恋情，和那一次比起来，更要要面对无数困难，让你怀疑和止步。”山姆摊摊手：“当然，我不是专家。有时候最平淡自然的事情，才是最真实的。但是，队长……”他拍拍他的肩：“你不是平凡人，好吗？我们也不在一个平凡的时代里，外星人都侵略了纽约市，拜托。”

“所以……”史蒂夫叹了口气：“你觉得我不应该这么怀疑，并且不理会我们之间的差别，不理会横列在我们之间的……神力，地位，差别，时间，时空，和寿命之类的东西？”

队长摇摇头：“这听起来，连我都觉得太荒谬。”

“不。”山姆回望他，忍不住咧嘴一笑：“这听起来像是真爱。”

\------

  
来，掌声鼓励我们今天的主角们：

史蒂夫 · 我早就心动了但是我很焦虑 · 罗杰斯

维奈 · 老娘都累死了你还不亲我 · 迪斯

娜塔莎 · 队长的贴心小棉被 · 罗曼诺夫

克林特 · 我总是打断所有人 · 巴顿

山姆 · 我劝你做什么我都没女朋友 · 威尔森

🌝

**关于维奈迪丝的人设有话说：**

在北欧神话里，战争女神是弗蕾亚，但是我并不怎么喜欢这个名字（我是个对人物的名字有很深的执念的作者），恰好，日后北欧神话渗透在日耳曼王国的神话里，在其中，女战神的名字是VANADIS，我稍微做了修改，叫做VANAEDYS。就直接用谐音来取名为“维奈迪丝”。

她系于AESIR神族，和索尔、洛基、奥丁、弗里嘉是同样的神族，在北欧神话里，和他们一样有着至高无上的地位。当然，都做了修改，博君一笑，请大家不要严肃考究，我没怎么看北欧神话，略翻了一下而已，只要在故事里逻辑说得过去就行。

在神话里，弗蕾亚是爱情，战争，死亡和法术之神（的确很牛，但我没设计的这么厉害）所以她的主要能力包括但不限于：能自己启动彩虹桥（否则在阿尔弗海因和阿斯加德还有其他需要出战的王国之间来往很麻烦）、瞬间移动、自我愈合（很消耗神力）、以及展开保护别人的保护罩，最后这一个最消耗神力，因为是以自身的力量去保护他人，好在她手下的军队很强大，并不需要她去保护，所以启动的次数并不是很多。以及最可爱的：可以透视别人的本质，以光辉来分别对方的灵魂。

还有很多细节，但写下一一交代很无聊，也不会影响阅读和故事发展，所以我没有细写，大家要是好奇，随时问我。噢，对了，她有个哥哥，之前她也说过了。双胞胎哥哥，和妹妹不同，是个很博学多识的学者，适合统治，不适合作战。

维奈迪丝非常强大，能力可能和前期的索尔差不多，后面可能就赶不上了。但同时，又非常非常非常（N个非常）的温柔。

这样写是因为考虑到真正的坚强并不是每天喊着打打杀杀，以作战能力爆表的武力MAX才是强者。她的坚强和温柔，来自沉淀了一千多年的战争经验，见证了无数生死之后的豁然和淡然。有一种修行很多年的包容力，是氤氲在很无限的容忍和理解之中的，来自心底深处的力量。

她也不会轻易出战，所以并没有怎么参与到地球上的战事，主要是因为我并不想添加很多私设，不想在电影向的情节里增加太多她的戏份，我希望可以保持我们所看到的漫威十年，所以无论是雷神2、3、内战，复联2、3都不会加很多东西。而是写那些我们没看到的部分。

总之，和索尔一样，两人在年轻的时候，都非常嚣张鲁莽，她也对史蒂夫说过：之前的我很跋扈张扬，那样的我，你一定不喜欢。（史蒂夫的回答是，你啥模样我都爱宝贝）但和史蒂夫相遇时候的她，是非常温柔暖和的。

听起来很完美，但事实上，这些会给她和史蒂夫带来很多纠结和痛苦。因为史蒂夫·罗杰斯是人。他很爱她，爱得很深，而且从一开始就很爱她，非常非常爱，他不知道而已，并且是以人的有限所及的方式去爱，所以中间有艰难和挣扎。但他们最终还是会撑过去（再继续写下去就剧透了）。

最后一点，也是看透一切的罗曼诺夫小可爱所说的，和有“武装地球是错误的维护和平的方式”这种想法的队长不一样，她和托尼很要好的原因也是因为他们非常相似。作为一个老是被派去出战和平息纠纷的王国守护者，她永远都不会觉得保护王国和星球，以不伤害别人的方法维护和平有什么不好，甚至觉得很有必要。而且，她能看到人的本质，所以和队长不同，她能一眼看穿“托尼·史达克有一颗温暖的心”，这种事实。

以及，她非常宠爱洛基，洛基也很爱她，以家人的方式。当然，索尔也是，但除了史蒂夫，其他人都是兄弟姐妹友情向，不会让人觉得暧昧的，是很纯洁的友谊和爱。我的文向来都是1V1，不存在男女主角对别人产生爱情的感觉。至少目前为止是这样。

嗯，就这样啦，我们明天见。

PS：哦对了，很多名称，包括她去引渡亡灵的地方，其实是弗蕾亚的宫殿名称，还有她的神骏坐骑什么的，我都直接用英文谐音写成汉文，所以可能和百度出来的名字不一样，大家不用深究。

请照顾好自己，爱你们

Love，

Moon 🌝


	23. VANAEDYS

**CHAPTER 23**

**VANAEDYS**

告别了继续挪揄了自己几句的山姆，回到总部大厦的时候还没到晚餐的时间，史蒂夫转头看了看，在所有人都到齐的主厅里，却没见到维奈迪丝的身影。

“她和索尔去郊外对打了。”娜塔莎头也不抬地在沙发上看着平板里的资料说道。“神和神之间的交手，最好还是在远离人群的地方比较好。”

在一边的托尼听到了翻了翻白眼，对这史蒂夫身上冒出来的这种再也明显不过的恋爱气泡，他有一种好不容易种起来的白菜被猪拱了的感觉。每当想到，他都忍不住磨牙。

这男人，冰冻沉睡的时候和他抢爸爸，醒了的时候和他抢朋友。托尼看了看对方修长又完美的身影，以及脸上的表情和眼神里的光，想到一千多年没谈过恋爱的维奈迪丝，思考着自己是不是应该给史蒂夫·罗杰斯多下点绊子。

在旁边的佩珀看着他好笑，揽住托尼的脖子，轻声的咬耳朵：“你不用想了，不许使坏。”

“你怎么知道我要使坏？”托尼转头，轻啄了她一下：“这一对还算是我凑合的呢。”他轻哼。

“你脸上的表情再明显不过，一看就是想给史蒂夫一点颜色看看的样子。”佩珀笑着用指尖划过他：“不要想了，让他们去吧。依我看，以史蒂夫的性格，离他们两之间真的谈起恋情，可能还要一段时间。除非有什么奇妙的事情发生。”

佩珀说的不错，奇妙的事情的确发生了。只是所谓的“奇妙”，有时候并不代表那是好的事情。

快到晚饭的时候两个阿斯加德人还没回来，众人面面相觑，正要联系一下看看他们是不是打得太嗨所以直接去地球外了，托尼的手机响了起来。

“噢。该死。”一看来电显示，托尼就知道有什么发生了，因为即使教了她很多次，维奈迪丝也一直没学会用手机。她嫌弃那个系统太落后，而且信号不好。所以现在竟然打了电话来，一定没什么好事发生。

“维奈迪丝？”他急忙接起来：“发生什么事了？你还好吗？”

“托尼？哇哦，这个东西的信号真的很差。”那边传来了轻快的声音，这让轻松下来的托尼一手放在胸口上拍了拍。旁边还可以听到索尔说什么“是吧我告诉过你中庭的科技很落后的”之类的话。

“怎么了？你知道你们两个已经迟到了吗？”一阵紧张过后，托尼的脾气就上来了，他深深呼吸，按捺下生气，觉得自己很像一个被一对叛逆兄妹折磨的老父亲：“你们在哪里？”

“你应该可以靠这个手机找到我们吧？因为我们也说不清楚到底在哪里。”维奈迪丝的声调和平时一样的轻快，但那边背后却传来了很强烈的风声。

“我们打着打着不知道飞到了哪里，不过发现了一些东西。”她慢慢说道，手机一把被索尔拿了过去。

“嘿，史达克，听着。我们在山里，这东西看起来像是一个通道，里面全是能量。附近有一些被废弃的楼房，我想你们应该过来看看。”索尔怕他听不清楚，半吼着说道，因此声音很清晰的传到了安静异常的大厅里的每一个人耳里。

“好的。”托尼向娜塔莎示意了一下，后者立即开始定位。“你们别动，我们马上就到。”

“噢，好的。”那边传来了两个什么都不懂的阿斯加德人的讨论：“要按掉这东西吗？”，“今天晚上本来要吃什么啊，错过了好可惜。”

听着那边开始讨论炸鸡好吃还是披萨好吃，托尼忍无可忍的挂了电话。得了，不是快餐也不是健康晚餐，众人都不用吃了，直接纷纷离座，准备出发吧。

“离这里三百公里。”娜塔莎按了按键盘，大屏幕上立即出现了地图，她看了看：“在半个世纪前，是神盾局曾经有的一间用来做邮局的办公室。”

“你应该说是九蛇头的办公室。”史蒂夫脸色凝重的说道，转头吩咐：“五分钟，全身装备，立即起飞。”

三百公里的距离用昆式机飞的话也不过是十分钟的距离，一群人在一片山区里降落。发现索尔说的真没错，的确是一些并不是很高的山坡，周围还有被摧毁的树枝和草坪，看来两个人的确比划到这里，而且还打得非常激烈。

随着信号的定位找到了他们所在的山坡，慢慢接近的时候，只听到风声呼啸不断，也有偶尔的极小闪电的噼里啪啦的声音。

站在其中的一座山顶往下看去，借着月光，众人很快就辨识出索尔的红色披风，以及维奈迪丝的白色长袍和盔甲。两人一站一坐的在凹下的山坡边缘，都抱着手臂凝视着眼下的深渊。

遮挡着月光的云朵被风散开，银白色的光辉落了下来，照亮了下面的情景。

果然是个黑洞。

只见并不是很深的山坡无限的延伸而下，无边无际的黑暗里不断地冒出狂风，吹得两人的披风不断膨胀飘起，还有一些闪烁而过的能量闪电，噼里啪啦的弹出地面。

“贾维斯？”带着娜塔莎和克林特落地，见史蒂夫也自己跳了下来，托尼问道：“分析一下能量？”他举起手心，射出了一道扩散到整个黑洞的激光。

“是上次和纽约的纯能量一样，只不过分两个部分，先生。更深的部分有运输物理的能力，最小的电子颗粒为213hz。知道在中间被损坏，上面的十公里完全是混乱的破坏力量。”分析了一会儿，贾维斯便回答道：“具有非常强烈并且能力极高的摧毁能量，它正在自我毁灭中。”

“当初找到宇宙魔方的时候，其中的用处就是开启通道，为了能够把大型的武器传到外空，好以保护地球。”娜塔莎看着眼前的空洞皱眉说道：“所以，这应该是一条通道。看来我们找到了九头蛇组织把东西运输到别处而不被识破的方法。”

“你说它正在自我毁灭？”托尼看着眼前的数据：“它会继续扩大吗？有什么能够阻止它的方式？”

“现在到了62%的毁灭程度，满顶的话，能量会爆炸，应该会广面涉及，但是不会波及到最近的平民住宅。”贾维斯分析道。

“等等。”史蒂夫举手说道：“贾维斯说下面的通道还是开启的，那么我们能够随着它找到最后的地点吗？或许洛基的权杖就在哪里。”

“我们的探索器无法穿过毁灭的部分，队长。”贾维斯回答道：“它在半途就会被化成灰尘。”

“我下去。”这时维奈迪丝站起来说道，她拍了拍身上的灰尘，随意的说道：“它怎么也不会比一颗星的力量还大。我的盔甲承受得了。”她举起手臂：“如果我足够深入，你或许可以在这个上面安装一个东西，托尼，我只要把它丢进去再出来。”她卸下护手递给了他。

托尼接了过来，却皱起了眉头：“的确可以这样，但太冒险。我们不知道你是否能够承受得住。”

雷神立刻站起身来说道：“那我下去。”他看了看维奈迪丝：“我应该承受得了。”

“索尔。”对方皱了皱眉：“你的破坏能力比我大，但我的防御能力却比你强，我们需要你把这个东西彻底毁灭掉。而且，我有愈合的法术，你记得吗？”她动了动身手，喃喃说道：“再怎么也不会比海尔比因的军火强。”

说完看向托尼：“你安装好了没有？”

似乎也想不出更好的办法，其他人都非常的犹豫。托尼凝视着她：“你真的可以？”

“第一，人类一定承受不了这样的力道，但我可以，第二，索尔，等我出来，立即击碎它。”维奈迪丝往后退了几步。

史蒂夫看着她，觉得心脏不住地紧张地跳动，下意识的想要阻止：“等等，维奈迪丝……”

但托尼已经把护手交了出去。“你一定要小心点。”他郑重地说道。

“没什么我之前没有做过的。”她回答。史蒂夫还没来得及伸手阻止，她已经跃身跳了下去。

在她身影从眼前飞掠而过的一刻，史蒂夫的眼瞳紧缩，他不由自主地屏息，只见眼前一阵能量的闪电随着她坠下的身体猛然爆发，一阵阵蓝色的火舌疯狂的卷起，让所有人都不由自主地退了几步。

“维奈迪丝？”托尼按着耳机喊道。

“唔……！”她的声音连连续续地传来，似乎压抑着痛苦的呻吟，史蒂夫握紧了拳头，忍着跳下去的冲动。

“是……的能量……唔！”她一阵闷哼，接着是一声巨大的爆炸声。

无数的光从底下卷来，伴着似近似远的轰隆隆声音。

众人紧张的交换了眼光。

眼前狂风卷起，随着一道洪流逆流而上，直直冲击着往上空卷去。

“索尔！”维奈迪丝的声音突然清晰的传来：“毁了它！”

“等等，她还没回来！”娜塔莎一步向前喊道：“维奈迪丝！”

她的话还没落下，一道白光闪起，维奈迪丝冲了出来，反弹在地上，连摔带撞的破碎了一大堆石块。

“现在，索尔！”

雷神应声跃起，就在托尼展开钢铁盾牌把克林特和娜塔莎都护在身后的时候，史蒂夫也一把抱起了维奈迪丝，举起了盾牌。

巨大的雷声伴着无数的闪电响起，索尔的巨锤在撞上黑洞的时候引起了惊天动地的爆炸，众人只觉得一阵飞沙走石，逼得他们不断地后退。史蒂夫一手护着维奈迪丝，从盾牌后看去，却被耀眼夺目的白光刺得睁不开眼，只能抱紧了怀里的女子。

不知道过了多久，终于周围的一切逐渐平静了下来。收起了保护的盾牌，托尼站起身看去，发现连索尔都被自己的冲击而撞飞，正在挣扎着站起身来。

以他们为中心，巨大无比的窟窿出现在眼前，像是彗星撞地球所留下的废墟。

互相搀起彼此，其他人急忙来到了史蒂夫身边，焦急的问：“她怎么样了？”

忍住满心的疼痛，史蒂夫也低头看去，只见怀里的人全身都是被火烧了的模样，战衣盔甲和皮肤上也被烧焦，有些地方还冒着烟火。

她挣扎地坐直了身子，咳了几声，对众人展开了笑容：“我告诉过你们。”她边咳着边笑：“总不会比一颗星的撞击还要大。”

众人都松了口气。

一颗心放回了原地，托尼往后退了一步，拍了拍胸：“真是吓死我了，明天给你零花钱加倍。天。”

这时索尔也走了过来，耳朵还有点嗡嗡作响，因此说话特别大声：“你怎么样？”

“手腕比较惨。”她举了起来：“我把护手丢了下去，你最好赶紧定位一下，我并不知道有没有用。”她伸展了一下被烧焦的手臂，忍不住皱眉，却没出声抱怨。

“贾维斯已经定位完毕了。”托尼看了看屏幕上的显示，看向维奈迪丝：“我们必须回去，你的伤势还是要……”他话还没说完，对方已经倒了下去。

自然没有扑倒在地，史蒂夫的怀抱接住了她。

\---------

托尼 · 我家白菜被人拱了 · 史达克

维奈 · 炸鸡好吃 · 迪丝

索尔 · 披萨更好吃 · 奥丁之子

#论两个阿斯加德王储在地球上的欢乐日子 

以及，脑洞了一下他们怎么找到洛基的权杖的

于是接下来就是复联2了

但之前还是会甜蜜一段时间

毕竟这是个“奇妙的事情”有促爱情发展嘛

哈哈哈，每天都很期待看你们给他们取外号的评论

我可以快乐一整天

Love

Moon 🌝


	24. STEVE

**CHAPTER 24**

**STEVE**

阿斯加德的阿艾尔斯神族并不是无敌的，也不能逃过死亡的追逐。他们有着无限的神力，和悠长的生命，但也会受伤，也会疲倦，也会死亡。这话众神之父奥丁也对洛基说过，虽然当时得到的，不过一声轻哼。

在战斗后并没有怎么休息，便开始快马加鞭的全宇宙找那个爱闯祸爱引起战争和灾难的弟弟，时不时来往于星球之间去见那个一千多年来第一个让她心动的人类，最后承受了来自宇宙魔方的摧毁能量的冲击，即使是战神，还带着神力的盔甲的保护，维奈迪丝还是需要休息。在触碰到史蒂夫的怀抱那一刻，突然整个宇宙都安静无声，她很放心的沉沉睡去。

醒来的时候已经在复仇者的总部大厦里面，柔软的床和枕头包围着她。一抬手，就发现自己的手被人握着，她坐起身来，发现史蒂夫正坐在旁边，被她轻微的动作而惊醒，直起身来靠近了她。

“嗨。”她轻声说道，反握住他温暖的手掌，并且展开了一个温柔的微笑：“抱歉，我弄醒你了？”

“你的第一个反应是道歉？”他靠近她，坐在了她的床畔，深深呼吸：“我差点被你吓死。”

“为什么？”她疑惑地皱眉，又忍不住笑道：“我说过没事。”

“你真的不知道？”一颗心放回原位，史蒂夫忍不住伸手更紧地抓住了她的手：“维奈迪丝……你真是。”他忍住没有说下去，却有点情不自禁的举起手，帮她拂开垂在脸上的发丝。

被他的指尖慢慢地从轮廓上划下，维奈迪丝有点呆呆地看着他好看的脸，她忍不住覆上他的手背，在他带着隐忍的疼惜的眼神里看到自己的倒影。

“我以为你……”他轻声说下，垂下眼眸。

“死了？”她微笑了一下：“不会的，我还有太多事情没完成。”她笑了出来：“找到洛基，和托尼完成他的研究。”

听到的都是他不想听的事情，史蒂夫笑了笑：“还有呢？”

深邃的湛蓝眼神看着她，维奈迪丝觉得自己在里面沉沦漂浮。

“还有……告诉那个在一千多年来第一次让我心动的地球人……”

她抬眼看向他，嘴唇离他只有一个呼吸的距离：“我一直希望他可以吻……” 她的话没有说完，他的唇就覆盖了上来。

不知道是他先低下了头还是她先伸出了手揽住他，但那个吻，真的很温柔很悠久。

她的柔软和他想象的一样，清香又温柔，竟然梦幻般的光辉和温暖，而他的肩膀和背也和她想象的一样，宽厚温柔，让人安心。

在嘴唇上轻轻吸吮摩擦，手指相扣，指尖滑过她的轮廓，史蒂夫突然觉得之前的犹豫和迟疑都无比愚蠢又浪费了时间。

见到她跃身一跳的时候的后怕一直卷席着他全身上下，他应该很早就向她踏前，万一她没有回来，他会一辈子后悔的。

“那个地球人向你道歉，他用该早就这样做了。”他在拉开彼此的距离时，又忍不住轻啄着她的嘴唇说道。“特别是在你跳下黑洞之前。”

“没关系。”她笑了起来：“我只不过是等了一千三百三十八年。”她与他额头相抵：“不过很值得。”

“伤口还疼吗？”他小心翼翼地把她扶起来靠在枕头上，自己在她旁边坐下。

“我有愈合的能力。”她举手来，看着被绷带缠着的手臂：“虽然我不经常用，因为那很消耗神力。会让我很困。”她在他肩膀和脖子间找到了一个舒服的位置，对他笑道：“而我现在不想睡觉。”

他伸手揽住她，举起她的手看了看，叹了口气。她的上半身的伤势都是肉皮伤，手臂，背部和腿部大片被烧焦的肌肤。

用希尔的话来说，就是跳进了一场爆炸里，不过好在，如她所说一样，似乎她承受得了，而且很快醒来了。

“下次不去好吗？”他吻着她的指尖，并不带多少希望问道。

“不好。”她笑容嫣然地抬起头来：“除非你也不去。”

“我就知道你要这样说。”无奈地摇了摇头，他叹气：“我只是不喜欢看到你受伤，会让我很分心。”

“找到了权杖的定位吗？”她不想坚持这个话题，不觉在他胸前靠去，伸手抱住他：“你们什么时候走？”

“可能还有一两个小时就要动身，托尼还在扫描那边的建筑和地图。贾维斯也在准备我们的战衣和武器。”他吻了吻她的额头：“还好你醒来了，否则我无法放心出任的。”

“这次无论我说什么，你也不会让我参加是吧。”她叹口气，在他胸上趴着抬头：“很危险吗？”

“不。”他抚着她的头发，小心翼翼的避开了她的伤势：“很简单的小事。我们应该下午就回来吃晚饭了。”

“史蒂夫。”她眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，想了想才开口：“我会治愈伤口。”

她抬起右手来，用另一只手的指尖所发出来的光，轻轻地滑过伤势最重的手腕，只见温暖的银白光芒包围了伤势，但很快就让它消失不见，皮肤如新。

在史蒂夫惊讶的表情下，她眨眨眼：“但是这很消耗神力，如果用多了，我会很疲倦。好在，这都是在下了战场后用的。”她坐直了身子，直直地看着他：“所以……”

“我还是会担心。”他笑着刮了刮她的脸，有点严肃的说道：“而你今天还是不能去。”

“啊……”她懊恼地嘀咕了一声：“好吧。但是你要快点回来，知道吗？也不要受伤。”

“好。”他笑着答应到，又伸手把她抱住：“可以给我一个道别吻吗？”

“只……只一个吗？”她眨眨眼：“我等了一千多年和你相遇，你可以贪心一点。”

忍不住失笑出声，史蒂夫愉悦地俯首：“多少都可以。”他笑着用嘴唇堵住她，却不由自主地深入探索，指尖抚过她柔软的脖子和腰，却小心地避开了她的伤势。

维奈迪丝的味道带着淡淡的清香，她全身传来的温暖让他觉得是被无边无际的爱意包围。两人在床上很容易情迷意乱，直到门被人敲了两声，克林特无比尴尬的声音传来。

“咳，队长。”妈的，鹰眼在心里咒骂。不知道为什么每次都是自己扮演这个打断别人好戏的反角，他觉得自己要被队长惦记上了。“呃……我们准备好了。”

无可奈何的叹了口气，史蒂夫只好应道：“好。”意识到自己的声音略带沙哑，又轻咳了一声：“我马上来。”他在站起身的时候被她拉住了手，再一个让他想留下的吻落在了他的舌尖。

“记得回来吃晚饭。”她笑着揽着他说道：“不要受伤。”

“好。”他勉强的拉回理智，在她额上轻吻。“我保证很快。”

只要是史蒂夫·罗杰斯承诺下的事情，总是能够实现。他们的确很快就回来了。

通过维奈迪丝往黑洞扔去的探索器，贾维斯成功地定位了位于索克维亚的九头蛇研究基地，全体人员集体出动，连带着一直呆在研究所里的布鲁斯也变成了浩克出任。希尔和目送众人离去就倒头睡觉的维奈迪丝留在了纽约总部，反正她也帮不上什么忙。

夺回洛基权杖的任务非常顺利，所有人都因为再次配合而有点兴奋，毕竟终于找到了一直在寻找的最后个重要基地，也代表他们能以获得短暂的和平。

得到了爱情的滋润的史蒂夫似乎恢复了少见的幽默，就连因为托尼爆了粗口而被他警告却遭到了集体嘲讽也跟着笑。

唯一不如意的事情，就是克林特受了轻伤，发现了两个受到了人工改造的受害者兄妹，外加一个从踏上归来的昆式机就有点情绪不稳定的托尼，当然，他掩饰得非常好，只是瞒不过能一眼就看穿他的维奈迪丝。

回到了家是一天后的事情了，就如史蒂夫所承诺的，的确赶上了晚餐，只不过是隔天的晚餐。

知道自己食言了，史蒂夫在昆式机上还记得打了个电话通知，说话的声音柔情的能滴出水来，再次遭到了无情的群嘲。

对于自家种了很久的高级白菜即将被猪拱得连菜心都不剩的这件事，托尼一想到就牙齿磨得咔嚓咔嚓响，早知道他们会发展的这么快，那天自己跳下黑洞就好，还白白让自家女儿，哦不是，朋友遍体鳞伤。

听着史蒂夫往手机里轻声细语的说话声和时不时传来的笑声，托尼觉得不应该自己一个人郁闷。抬眼看了看安慰着布鲁斯的娜塔莎，躺在病床上闭眼修神的克林特，最终他把眼光放在了索尔的身上，向他挑了挑眉。

“噢，不不不，别那样看我，史达克。”雷神急忙举起手来回摇摆：“作为一个放弃王位又和人类相恋的失败储君，我第一个赞成他们两个在一起。爱情是值得赞颂的永恒歌谣，特别是这种艰难曲折的，或许有一天会有关于他们两个的诗歌在阿斯加德的每个角落被诗人们高声歌唱。”

唱你个头。托尼只能瞪眼。但人家正牌兄长兼头等上司都双手赞成，他又能说什么？

叹了口气，他默默地加快了回家速度。

抵达基地里已经是下午，让赵海伦负责了受伤的鹰眼，众人各就各位。

维奈迪丝快步上前把史蒂夫上上下下查看了一番，还高举起了已经结疤的手臂和伤痕，史蒂夫看她在众人面前扯着前襟露出了肩膀，一把覆盖住对方雪白的肌肤，拉着她就往房间走。但没想到她却停住了脚步，转头疑惑地看去。

“你在这里等我一下。”踮起脚在他唇间落下一吻，维奈迪丝转身就走：“我马上来。”

想着她应该是急着去查看洛基的权杖，史蒂夫笑着点头，也回房冲洗了满身的灰尘和疲倦。

三步并作两步的尾随托尼进入了研究所，维奈迪丝却看都不看已经被隔离起来的权杖，她一步挡在了托尼的面前，定定地看着他。

“你看见了什么？”属于托尼的金红光芒不断地发散着深红色的光丝电波，那是害怕焦虑和恐惧的情绪，她从来没有在他身上见过。

知道即使可以掩饰的很完美却瞒不过她那种能力，托尼只能抱臂叹口气：“我应该禁止你动用那样的能力。或许你可以考虑在地球上来发展心理导师，我保证你会和我一样有钱。不，我收回，那不可能。”

“是幻觉？”她微微眯眼：“还是你做梦了？”

“我也不知道。”抬脚往厨房走，他准备去给队员们榨个营养成分丰富的蔬菜水果外加恢复药物的果汁。

“有两个……变种人，不，我也不知道他们是什么。或许其中一个是女巫？她会用幻术什么的。”托尼的手指在脑袋旁边转了个转：“总之，我一进研究所，就看到了那些画面，或许是……预言？”

“托尼，在阿斯加德。有些预言之所以被这样称呼，是因为我们选择相信它。”认真地看向托尼和他身上的光，维奈迪丝凝重地看着他：“不要让它左右你的未来。”

“万一没有未来呢？”他极快地回答道，正在忙着切水果的双手放下，支撑在砧板边看向她：“我不能让那个万一发生，维奈迪丝。我们无法承受那样的后果。”

“如果我有能力，不，如果你有能力阻止，你会眼睁睁地让它发生，再后悔吗？”把水果放进搅拌器里，他叹了口气。“我看到的，全是死亡。”他淡淡地看向她：“一片荒芜又绝望的死亡。”

维奈迪丝看着他，她不用能力，就能感觉到被责任和恐惧支配的托尼有多坚定。

“你知道我本来就没有要阻止你。”她轻声说，在他旁边站立，拍了拍他的背。“但你也没有必要一个人承受这些。”

微微勾起嘴角，托尼笑出声：“现在有你了不是吗？而且我打算说服布鲁斯。”

“或许你可以叫娜塔莎说服他。”维奈迪丝笑了笑。

“如果我要保守一个秘密，我绝对不会告诉罗曼诺夫。”托尼翻了翻白眼答道。“对了，你会留下吧，参加我们一直没能举办的庆祝会？”

“没问题。”她耸耸肩：“我本来就打算留一段时间。”

“噢，那太好了。”眼珠子转了转，托尼不知道想到了什么，扯出一抹神似莫测的笑容，突然就起了恶作剧的冲动：“你留下就好，你知道……”

他慢条斯理的边搅拌着几个杯子里的果汁边说道：“毕竟在我们这种人类的聚会上，是找恋人的好机会，队长一向……收获盛大。”

说完笑了笑，端着盘子走了出去。还不忘得意的眨眨眼，反正他也没说谎话，那些女人一见到罗杰斯就挪不开目光，至于他怎么反应，那是另外一件事。

听了他这话，维奈迪丝皱皱眉，若有所思的往房间走去。路上顺便探望了一下克林特，又和索尔及娜塔莎聊了几句，几个人似乎和托尼说了什么，都很不怀好意的强调了她一定要参加聚会的重要性，还说什么护士啊特工啊会计师的美女啊，应该都会参加之类的话；维奈迪丝听得一头雾水，倒也进入了沉思。

“你们真的是太坏了。”赵海伦摇着头笑道。

“噢，拜托，悠闲下来的日子只靠这个打发无聊了。”娜塔莎边抿着笑边说道。

回到史蒂夫的房间时，他已经冲了个澡并且换上了家居的便服，正躺在床上看着关于马克西莫夫兄妹的资料。见维奈迪丝敲门进来，他放下了平板，却见她慢吞吞地走近自己，却皱着眉头正在思考着什么。

“怎么了？”揽她入怀靠在床上的垫背上，他有点担心地问道：“洛基的权杖有什么不对的地方吗？”他以为她是去看这个了。

“哈？洛基？”维奈迪丝抬起头来，一脸茫然的看着他：“洛基的权杖？噢，不，我在想别的事情。”她伸长了手，抱住他的腰，天，这紧致的肌肉和有力的胸膛的感觉真是太好了。她忍不住蹭了蹭。

“维奈迪丝。”他被她弄得发痒，笑了起来：“那你怎么了？你看起来好像很沉思。”

“我在想一些事情。唔……”她趴在他胸口，然后又坐了起来，再次皱起了眉心，却沉默起来。

等了一会儿见她还是纠结的发呆，他挑挑眉：“……请问你可以分享一下你在想什么吗？”

“唔……你等等，我在想怎么打开这个话题。”她食指点了点嘴，又摇摇头：“算了，我实在不适合做到你们人类这样婉转的说话方式。”她抱臂：“我听说你在女人间里很受欢迎？”

“嗯？”史蒂夫愣住，实在不知道该怎么回答这个问题。是还是不是？难道他要回答说，对，我一向都被女人们追着跑？

“在几天后的聚会上，他们都叫我必须出席，因为那是寻找恋人或交配伙伴的好机会，而你一向收获盛大。”

“……”

交配伙伴。什么乱七八糟的。

如果有镜子，史蒂夫真的很想看看自己僵硬的脸色和抽搐的嘴角。这群家伙。他都可以想象到同伴们不怀好意的笑容。

“我……”正想开口，但维奈迪丝却自顾自的说下去。

“在阿斯加德也很平常，庆祝战士们凯旋归来的宴会总是非常混乱的，你这么出色，有很多恋人好像也很平常。”她帮他理了理领口，边想边说道：“当然我不喜欢这样。”

“不行。”他突然坚决地说道。

“不……不行什么？”她茫然地抬起头来。

“我不管阿斯加德是什么样子，在地球上我不会有别的女人，我也不接受你有别的男人。”

他非常认真地看着她：“我也不会找别人……交配。”这是什么奇怪的词语，真是难以启齿，真亏那帮家伙想的出来。

“所以你也不行。”想了想又添加：“这里不行，其他的星球上也不行。永远不行。”

“噢。”她耸耸肩：“那太好了，我也是这么想的。”又轻松的出了口气：“抱歉，我对这些话题不是很有经验。一千多年来，我对男人们唯一的接触目的就是为了在战场上把他们打倒在地认输。”

“那太好了。”决定暂时放过那些猪队友，史蒂夫伸手拉她躺了下来，侧身就俯首吻下：“你最好继续这样几千年。”

\-----

甜甜哒

你的吻是甜甜哒

♥️


	25. HAGGEN

**CHAPTER 25**

**HAGGEN**

在史蒂夫的怀里，就像是在温暖的汪洋里沉沦飘浮。维奈迪丝最近一直有这样的感觉。

每次她被他的双臂紧紧锁住，无边无际的安静和放松就会填满她的全身，即使他只是牵住她的手，熟悉又温柔的安全感从指尖传来，是任何她所见到的神力法术都不拥有的魔力。

更不用说，那些充满了缠绵又甜蜜的吻了。他的舌尖带着压抑的掠夺欲望，略带着小心与她纠缠。他的指尖抚过的地方都微微颤栗，她感觉自己肩膀上的吊带落了下来，他的吻立即覆盖了上去。手掌心托住她的腰，他的嘴唇在脖子上流连忘返。

“我觉得我有点失控。”最终似乎感到了彼此跳动剧烈的心脏，他终于在她的胸前停止，叹了口气，躺在了她的怀里。

“我实在不明白你为什么要这么地……控制你自己。”她微微喘息，往后仰在枕头上，指尖抚摸着他被汗水浸透的头发。金色的发丝非常柔软，她感觉到了他脖子上的僵硬，忍不住帮他揉了揉，听到他发出舒服的叹息。

“我真的很想和你……”她捧起他的脸，在他双眼上细细轻吻。

“或许我应该听娜特的忠告，采取强势的方式。占有你。”她想着笑了起来，双眸弯成了新月。

“不可以。”他爬了起来，脸色微微发青。娜塔莎前天不知道在想什么，送了一件黑色的性感睡衣给维奈迪丝，好在眼前的阿斯加德人在穿之前还很天真的拿出来给他看了一眼，否则那个晚上他一定失控。

看来这几天他们真的很闲。史蒂夫挑了挑眉。因为洛基的权杖已经找到，在托尼和布鲁斯抓紧时间研究它的时候，其他人都很有默契地给自己放了假。

不过好像他没什么资格说他们。史蒂夫看了看凌乱的床单和衣服几乎脱了一半，双唇微微发肿的在他怀里卷成一团的维奈迪丝，不觉叹息。自己这几天也在偷闲。或忙着谈恋爱。

克林特不知道去了哪里，每次回来都是躲在走廊里神神秘秘的压低声音打电话；娜塔莎白天和希尔追逐着剩下的九蛇头的线索，时不时和山姆联络着，晚上总是踩得很准的时间，迎接着从研究所出来的布鲁斯。

托尼不是和布鲁斯在一起就是和佩珀在一起，偶尔经过大厅，每次见到史蒂夫和维奈迪丝依偎在沙发里看书的样子，表情都难以形容。

索尔忙着和简见面，不断地从纽约飞到伦敦飞到绿岛飞到挪威，昨天最后一次联系是为了知道“洛基的权杖怎么样”，史蒂夫的一句“布鲁斯和托尼还在分析数据”没说完，对方就无所谓的挂了电话。

在那一刻，史蒂夫突然替维奈迪丝口中的奥丁陛下感到悲悯，继承人心大，小儿子无法无天，还好有一个看起来比他们更有责任心的女战神为他捍卫其中的一个王国。虽然……好像也被自己拐走了。

如果不去想所有的顾虑，史蒂夫真的非常珍惜又享受这些天的时间。

他们自从史蒂夫从索科维亚回来就形影不离。

那天晚上维奈迪丝理所当然的留在了他的房里，在他怀里入睡。

他惊讶于自己没有拒绝，或许是因为，室内没有任何情欲和暧昧，他很自然地抱着她，在床单内揽着她的肌肤，听着她平均又安静的呼吸，她的气息弥漫在每个角落里，闭上眼睡着的时候，满心的平静。

次日十指相扣地出现在队员们面前时，史蒂夫看着他们面面相觑，然后一个个拿出了钱包，开始彼此给钱——显然前一天下了赌注。

队长好气又好笑，以极快的身手从赢得最多的托尼手中夺下了所有的钞票，理由很正当：“我去给维奈迪丝买早点。”

他微笑着牵着她的手走了出去，还不忘俯下身亲了亲她的脸颊，回答了她好奇的问题：“他们在给钱给我们买早餐，唔，这么多，我们今天晚饭也可以在外面吃。”

“啧……”托尼只能摇头，受不了的一头埋进研究所。

虽然是得到了片刻的松懈，但两人也没有太多轻松的时间。

其他人都在忙碌着，娜塔莎与希尔一有时间便和史蒂夫讨论着得到的新线索，维奈迪丝也花很多时间帮托尼与布鲁斯研究着洛基的权杖。偶尔在走廊上碰到彼此，他们会分享一个迅速的吻，或在擦肩的时候，轻轻地勾一勾对方的手指，交换一个微笑。

史蒂夫实在很庆幸，维奈迪丝和他一样，工作起来是完全专注而不喜被打扰的类型。

他有一次在经过研究室的时候，见到她投入的样子，不由自主地停下来脚步。不得不说，认真的人的确非常迷人，特别是恋爱的对象。

他看着她抬起头看着托尼解释的屏幕、专注的眼神和微微蹙眉的认真，看着她指示着地图上的记号时低下头的轮廓，不觉地看出神而微笑。

嘴角边的笑容温柔到极致，都没发现身边的娜塔莎和希尔都不由自主地安静了下来，相看一眼，等他看完了回神了再若无其事地继续报告。

但无论多忙，聊天和接吻的时间还是有的。

晚上她会枕在他的胸前，说今天托尼和布鲁斯到底做了什么，抱怨实在无法明白地球上的科技怎么用，今天第一次喝了草莓奶昔真好喝，想到要回阿尔佛海因就觉得好烦，要不然史蒂夫你和我一起走吧。

每次这样的时候，史蒂夫都会有错觉，仿佛他们就像一对普通平凡的情侣，每天回家抱怨工作，然后道了晚安吻抱着彼此睡去。

当然，只是错觉而已。但拥有片刻这样的宁静还是好的，哪怕是几天而已。

曾经有一霎，史蒂夫希望他们都可以这样一直到老。怀里有他喜欢的女子，外面的大厅里有吵闹着的成员，或许以后永远都有要执行的任务，但他们都在一起。

直到有一天，一道炫耀光亮的彩虹星桥倾盆流下，打破了这样的平静。

那天正好是黄昏的时候，由于明天就是托尼的庆祝会了，所有在外面浪的队员们都及时赶了回来。

娜塔莎正和希尔准备着咖啡，托尼和佩珀并肩在窗边聊天。

索尔、克林特和布鲁斯正看着电视里的橄榄球直播，鹰眼和布鲁斯边看着边向雷神解释着规则，时而大声呐喊助威，时而咒骂跳脚。

史蒂夫抱着维奈迪丝在怀里，正躺在他们对面的沙发上看着刚刚由山姆刚刚传来的资料。

怀里的女子昏昏欲睡，史蒂夫一手拿着平板，一手拍着她的背，正要落下一吻，却见她蓦然睁开了眼。

几乎是同时，外面的彩虹桥就应声落下。

众人惊愕的抬起头，先是看了看同样呆滞的索尔，又集体转头看向了史蒂夫和他怀中的维奈迪丝，彼此都交换了一个惊讶的眼神：两人都在这里，那会是谁？

五彩缤纷的色彩在众人纷纷掏出武器瞄准窗门的时候消失，一个身穿着和维奈迪丝的盔甲相似的高大男人走了进来。

他长得非常英俊，有着金黄色的头发和碧绿色的眼睛，挺拔的鼻子和轮廓分明又锋利的五官。

如果不是从他身上散发出来的敌意太过明显，或许是值得欣赏的一个男人。

他淡漠又高傲的眼神扫过在座的每一个人，终于在看到依然懒在史蒂夫怀里的维奈迪丝和坐在对面的索尔的时候，迈步向前走去。

感到史蒂夫身上的每一寸肌肉都紧绷起来，维奈迪丝终于坐直了身体，伸手抚摸着他的背，并且吻了吻他的脖子表示没事。

那男子在她面前单膝下跪，身上的敌意骤然消失，变成了尊敬和恭敬。当然，史蒂夫也敏感地捕捉到，还有一丝说不清楚的爱慕。

“有好戏看了。”索尔和根本没起身的维奈迪丝一样，没把来者放在眼里，甚至用胳膊戳了戳旁边的克林特，很幸灾乐祸地说道。

“女王陛下。”他跪倒在地坚定又有力地说道。

但没有人回答他。

身边的气息有了变化，史蒂夫感到维奈迪丝的身上，慢慢的散发出一阵寒冷漠然的怒气，他转头看去，只见她的眼神逐渐深邃冰冷，威严的气势自然的流露出来，变得有点陌生而遥远。

他下意识地想要松开手，但维奈迪丝却并没有动，她仍然保持着在他怀里的姿势，过了很久才开了口，声音冷凝又严峻：“你这样称呼我，是要叛变，哈克恩？”

双眸淡淡地扫过那个叫做哈克恩的男子又惊又怒地抬起的脸，她挑眉：“我记得王兄才是阿尔弗海因的统治者，你也向他起誓效忠，怎么？这么快就忘了？”

“这家伙是谁？”克林特歪着嘴巴轻声向索尔问道：“维奈迪丝的前任男友？”

“他做梦！”索尔笑出声来，仰头喝了一口手里的啤酒：“他倒是想的美。”

“仰慕者？粉丝团团长？私生饭？”布鲁斯和悄声问道。嗯，能追到这里来，算是私生饭吧。

“算是吧。”雷神懒洋洋地看着他：“是个很烦人又自以为是的家伙，之前被我和洛基欺负的很惨，哈哈哈。”他的笑声在维奈迪丝瞥过来的一眼里嘎然停止。

“你来做什么？”她烦恼的皱眉：“出了什么事了吗？”

“我来接您回去！”哈克恩愤怒的看着她：“您不能抛弃您的王国。”他转头看向坐在她旁边与她十指相扣的史蒂夫，脸色扭曲而充满鄙视：“为了一个愚蠢又渺小的人类，就像奥丁之子那样，为了他们这些蝼蚁般的存在……”

他的话还没说完，众人只觉得眼前白光一闪，定睛看去，却是索尔和维奈迪丝同时行动，他们的速度极快，没人看得清楚他们是什么时候动的，只见雷神一把把对方拎了起来，而维奈迪丝的手腕里露出了一把尖锐锋利的短剑，直直逼着哈克恩的脖子。

“我如果是你，我会小心选择我接下来说的话。”索尔微笑着说道，收紧了手中的力道。

“最后一个这样威胁中庭并且这样说话的人，是洛基。”维奈迪丝的眼眸冷森地闪烁，她露出了一个冰冷的微笑：“你知道他的下场是什么吗？”

“哇哦。”在所有人都放下了武器的时候，托尼拍了拍自己的小心脏，紧张的向旁边的佩珀说道：“我突然觉得好感动，我们终于感化了两个外星人。”

“托尼。”维奈迪丝紧紧看着被索尔一把丢在地上的哈克恩，手上的短刀逐渐消失。她皱眉地看向他：“我们去会议室和他聊聊？”

“嗯。”托尼点点头，他能说什么？

“史蒂夫。”看着被雷神推着向前走的哈克恩，维奈迪丝突然转身过来走近他：“你和我一起来？”她向他微笑着问道。

那个熟悉的女子再次回来，史蒂夫终于放松了紧绷的全身。他温柔地替她拂开一些细碎的头发，手指在她脸颊上刮了刮：“谢谢你，但是没关系。我等你告诉我就好了。”

“好。”她踮脚吻了吻他的脸颊，走向了电梯。“那我马上回来。”

“我们要不要偷听他们说什么？”在所有人寂静片刻之后，希尔突然出声问道：“会议室里有监控视频嘛。”

“不用了。”用眼神阻止了蠢蠢欲动的托尼，史蒂夫还是摇摇头：“我们等他们告诉我们好了。”

三个阿斯加德人的谈话内容没有耽误太多的时间，正好在佩珀、娜塔莎和希尔摆好了餐桌的时候，一道彩虹光桥直接击在了下面一层的阳台上，离开了地球。

众人若无其事的递面包，倒饮料，起身盛沙拉，装作没看见。

没过多久，索尔从电梯楼里走了出来，坐在自己的位置上开始动刀叉。

“怎么了？”雷神在众人都沉默而用相似的挑眉表情看着他的时候，抬起头来问道。

“所以我们是要等维奈迪丝再开始吃饭，还是等那个来自阿斯加德的私生饭？”托尼用餐巾擦了擦嘴，一手举着酒杯问道。“刚刚走的是谁？”

“噢，这个。”雷神咳了一声，看向史蒂夫：“她还在会议室，可能需要一点时间。或许你可以去看看？”他在史蒂夫叹口气离桌后，见众人还在看着他，不觉再次摊手：“现在又怎么了？”

“你……可以告诉我们发生了什么事情吗？”克林特做了一个无所谓的手势：“你不觉得应该分享一下？”

“能有什么事情？”雷神撇撇嘴：“让你能放弃王座的原因：政治和权争。”

当史蒂夫来到会议室的时候，维奈迪丝正看着窗外发呆。

阳台上仍然还有彩虹通道的烧焦印记，燃烧着的黄昏从地平线的众多大楼之间射下，勾起她安静的身影，在金红色的夕阳中显得格外寂寥和孤独。

“在阿尔佛海因，日落是淡金色的。”她背对着他轻声说道：“树林里总是有轻雾缭绕，很多溪流和喷泉像是银色的缎带一样，从林间，山间和土地之间弯绕而过。有时候在烟雨蒙蒙的天气里，如果有阳光，可以看到很多彩虹。”

“那听起来很美。”他走近她，与她并肩俯瞰着平静的夕阳余晖。

日落在高处总是寂静的，然而在城市底下，却正是更繁忙的时候。

比起高空，史蒂夫更喜欢从平地看着任何城市，他喜欢看人们匆匆赶回家的感觉，如果是在小城镇的话，一家家洋房屋子的灯都会慢慢亮起，发出温暖的光芒；从厨房传来的晚餐香味弥漫着整条街巷，有年轻的母亲们从窗户探出头来，叫着在外面玩耍的孩子们回家。

虽然从来都没有说过，但他却曾经想过有这样的一个家。或许是在郊区的住宅区里，或是在熙攘的繁华城市里。让他能在疲惫的一天后，回到家，把外套放在门边的挂衣钩上，钥匙放在门边的小盘子上，抬起头来，眼前有他心爱的人摆着桌子，上前拥抱他和亲吻着迎接他。

只是他这样的想象，或许永远都不能实现。他也不知道自己是否在乎。

转头看去，却发现身边的维奈迪丝正和他一样，看着楼下来来往往的人群。她的眼神非常幽暗而深邃，像是沉浸在海水里，还没有上升的月亮。

“维奈迪丝。”他轻声叫住了她，忍不住伸手，她几乎是立刻就抱住了他。

“你什么时候走？”他拍着她的背问道。

她在他怀里微笑：“你怎么不问我什么时候回来？”她深深呼吸他身上的气息，双臂收的极紧：“还是你觉得，我不会回来？”

“你现在表现的好像你不会回来似的。”一手揽住她的腰，一手抚摸着她的头发，她的头依偎在他的肩膀上，他突然觉得她在落泪。

即使，她抬起头来，对他露出了一个熟悉而温柔的笑容：“只要你在，我就一定会回来。“她很认真地说道：“我会一直回来。”

他看着她眼中的坚定和决心，俯首吻住了她。

是一个坚决又认真的吻，在彼此纠缠的嘴唇和舌尖间，有承诺和誓言的意思在里面。

“发生了什么事？”那个吻似乎格外漫长，他意识到了她的眷恋和不舍，不觉抵着她的额头，啄了啄她的鼻尖问道：“要去很久吗？”

“不。我只是舍不得你。”她叹口气揽住他的脖子微笑：“弄得好像生死离别似的。”

“不要那样说。”他把下巴抵在了她的头上。就算她在微笑，他还是意识到了淡淡的悲伤，忍不住收紧了双臂。

“到底发生了什么事。你看起来很不安。”他轻声问道。

“我在放弃阿尔弗海因的王座的时候，我的兄长便即了位。对此，奥丁陛下也非常赞成。他比我更加睿智，仁慈，以及有更加统治的能力。”

维奈迪丝说道，语气淡然：“当一个经历了许多战争的王国终于迎来和平时，他们并不需要一个只会打仗的战士来统治他们。至少，我是那么认为的。避免战争，一向比打赢战争要重要得多。我是这样告诉奥丁陛下的，于是，他同意我把王座让给了兄长。”

“让我猜猜，你的手下们并不答应？”史蒂夫点点头表示理解地问道。

“阿斯加德人崇拜强者，我的兄长在战争上并没有那么多的战绩。”她把头埋在他的胸前，轻轻叹息：“当然，还有很多其他因素，曾经和我一起出生入死的战士们，他们失去了家人朋友，却在和平的时代没有得到了应得的荣耀。自然很不平衡。”

“嗯，我懂。”史蒂夫点头，如果在乱世时想要杀出一条活路，上战场是一个很不错的选择，冒着极大的生命危险去拼一个未来，在和平来临的时候，自然期待着相应的荣华富贵。

“我有无数个可以拒绝回去的理由，但哈克恩只需要一个就能把我劝回去。”她在他肩上靠着，疲惫的闭了闭眼：“他说，你的人民们需要你。”

史蒂夫也忍不住叹息，的确是一个无法拒绝的原因。至少他自己也是这样。在经历无数的战争之后，就算有了归隐之心，也抵不过一句“需要你”。

“我去不了明天的庆祝会了。”过了一会儿，她闷声说道。“当然，有人想篡我王兄的王位，那看起来是一个很不错的借口。”

史蒂夫笑出声来：“我保证你回来后，只要有托尼在，我们会参加很多的庆祝会的。”他笑了笑：“虽然，我很期待和你一起参加，不过这样也好，有让你回来的借口。”

“我说过会为你回来的。”她认真的嘀咕了一声：“并不需要任何借口。但是……”她抬起头来，蹙眉看着他：“明天是庆祝会了，我不在的话，你能不能拒绝别的女人的求欢？”

求。欢。

史蒂夫咬了咬牙，这是什么奇怪的词。这些家伙教得都是些什么东西？

但看着对方正眼都不眨地看着他，他便点了点头：“我保证明天一直和其他人在一起，绝不接近任何女人。”他又想了想：“如果他们接近我的话，我会礼貌地离开。”

“说到这个。”史蒂夫突然想到：“刚刚来的阿斯加德人，是你的……？”他拉长了声音，却没有说下去，只是质疑的看着她。

“是我的……？”但维奈迪丝对这种婉转的问话并不是很了解，她眨眨眼：“是我的什么？”

“那个哈根达斯，是你的什么人？”他只好直接问道。

“哈根达斯不是冰淇淋吗？”她看着他，疑惑地蹙眉。但一会儿后就笑了出来，一把搂住他，笑得双眼亮晶晶地：“史蒂夫，你在吃醋？”

“维奈迪丝女神殿下。”他一字字学着那个阿斯加德人说道，忍不住微笑起来：“是的，我在吃醋。我不会去找别的女人，但你也离男人们远一点。”他顿了顿：“除非是为了把他们打倒在地，那么你记得走近点，出拳要快猛准。“

  
\--------

哈根达斯私生饭哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

每次写到他都忍不住爆笑

我只是很喜欢HAGGEN这个名字

索尔的没心没肺也让我好哈哈哈哈哈

这章节好长

放心还会继续甜的

好喜欢史蒂夫吃醋的样子

以及，开了个雷神的小脑洞，但应该会放在凹3那边

原因你们懂的，全是那个啥（奸笑）

番外篇也是，和谐一大片

嗯，但是我们离番外篇还好远

以及，周末你们都做什么？不要忘记随时来撩我！

还有和史蒂夫来谈恋爱！

惯例比心，以及照顾好自己。

Love., 

Moon 🌝 

昨天忘了我的标志性小月亮，今天补上 ♥️


	26. ULTRON

**CHAPTER 26**

**ULTRON**

虽然说是王国快起内反了，但维奈迪丝还是吃完了晚餐，和史蒂夫纠缠了一番，到快清晨的时候，才从他怀里依依不舍的离开。

“这个东西，你要是无法控制它，就找方法毁灭它吧。”在沉睡的史蒂夫脸颊上落下一吻，维奈迪丝离开之前还不忘经过了托尼的研究室，见他还在里面猛灌咖啡研究着权杖，忍不住劝道。

“我可能永远都习惯不了你穿盔甲的样子。”完全无视她所说的话，托尼总是跟着自己的思绪走，他上前礼貌的拥抱了一下好友作为道别：“这次很危险？”

“不。”维奈迪丝笑了笑：“这次很复杂。你知道，政治。”

托尼用了一个受不了的表情作为回答：“天，为了这个原因回去还真让人不爽。”他起身把咖啡杯放进水槽里：“放心吧，我会替你看住罗杰斯的，如果他敢在派对上搭讪别的女人，到时候等你回来，我就举办一个更盛大的宴会，清一色的男人随你挑。”他被自己都说得笑了起来。

“好。”维奈迪丝也忍不住笑出声，拍拍她的肩：“我得走了。回头见。”

“记得用你和索尔的专用降落场！别再糟蹋我的阳台！”托尼在后面喊了一声提醒道。

当晚的宴会维奈迪丝没有参加让史蒂夫觉得非常惋惜，他原来想向她介绍山姆。只是这种国家发生政变的大事，他总不可能叫她为了托尼的庆祝会而留下。

山姆在听他讲述前一天所发生的事情，只有目瞪口呆的份。

“等等……”他喝了一口啤酒压了压惊：“那男的真的跪了下去，叫她为女王陛下？”

“至少我是这样听到的。”史蒂夫挑挑眉，耸肩说道：“单膝跪下，像英国骑士那样。”

“哇哦。”再喝了一小口啤酒，山姆看着他笑了起来：“所以如果你和她结婚，我要称呼你为国王陛下？”

“噢。”史蒂夫也一样笑了起来：“严格来说，应该是公爵或亲王。”两个人都笑了起来，碰了碰啤酒杯子。过了片刻，他还是微微叹了口气：“天，山姆。我不知道自己在做什么。”

“你看起来很快乐，老兄。”山姆认真地看向他：“而且她走了这么一天，你看起来很想他。”他看着队长有时候会走神的微笑，思念的感觉从嘴角蔓延的要溢出。

“或许你可以试试看不要想那么多。”他拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀说道：“而且说起来，和一个统治一整个世界的女人交往，看起来对你没有坏处。”他露出了洁白的牙齿：“来吧，队长。”他劝道：“你就当作是长距离的异地恋。而且你知道，和我们在一起，本来就不能以平常的恋情去衡量。如果你要那样的恋情关系，或许你应该邀请上次行政部的那个女孩子去约会。”

“我知道。”史蒂点点头，抿了抿嘴：“我只是……无法控制的……担心。”他叹了口气。

“她听起来并不需要你的保护，队长。”山姆安慰着他：“你别太担心了。”

史蒂夫只能苦笑。靠在了二楼的栏杆上，和山姆一起看向下面的聚会。

就如托尼所说，的确会有很多女人。漂亮的，耀眼的，性感的，美丽的；有从事平凡的办公室工作的白领、做为军人训练的女战士、和他们一起做研究的博士、整理数据的分析师。她们都很漂亮出色，在这个宴会之后，她们都会回家，然后在周一打卡的时间来上班。过着日复一日的生活。

如果他的对象是那样的一个女人的话，或许他就不会那么担心或焦虑。在见不到她的时候，不由自主地胡思乱想。

他只需要知道对方在这个被自己保护的世界里非常安全，能够回到一个没有战火威胁的公寓里。

但偏偏，维奈迪丝和他一样，是冲在第一线最前锋的战士，在她毫无犹豫跳下黑洞的那一刻他就知道，在这余生，再也没有不担心的时候。

“这是你的世界。”后来山姆摇摇头说道：“而你的世界很疯狂。”

他也只能点头。

宴会举办的很尽兴。一群人在客人都散场之后还留下来继续起哄着，试图举起索尔的武器。

史蒂夫再次因为language而被N次群嘲，即使没有维奈迪丝的陪伴让他略带遗憾，大家在整个晚上仍然是在欢笑和哄闹之间度过。

如果不是那个长相恐怖的机器人出现的话。

奥创，由托尼和布鲁斯以及在贾维斯的帮助下，从洛基的权杖里所发现的一种罕见的人工生命体而创造出来的强大人工智能。为的就是能给“这个脆弱的蓝色星球披上一件盔甲。”

可惜，那个‘盔甲’在自我学习的时候，得到了几个创造者所愿的完全相反的结论。

它成了一个钢铁式的恐怖匹诺曹，唱着歌并且向他们开火，更不要说其目的是“将世界的危害大的源头：人类”消灭掉，顺便让复仇者们“绝种消灭”。

庆祝会成了拉开再一次战争的序幕的前言。

留下了整个客厅的狼藉和残破，还消除了所以可以用的数据和安全系统，奥创对他们能用的科技的破坏得极度透彻，所有的数据和资料全都遗失，但最重要的，贾维斯被他完全摧毁。

史蒂夫看着被索尔一把举起来的托尼，心里有很不好的感觉。

他能听出托尼说出的话里所散发出的后怕，也想起了维奈迪丝和他说的话：“能避免战争，总是比能打赢战争重要得多。”

她知道。史蒂夫想到。她一直知道托尼在拿着洛基的权杖在做什么。她也一直支持着他，但她没有告诉自己。

面对所有人指责的眼光，托尼忍不住怒极反笑，他根本控制不了自己的脾气，自从在索科维亚见到了那个半是预言半是噩梦的环境，他就一直在焦虑和担心之中。

“你们还记得吗？来自太空的外星敌军从天空上的黑洞冲了下来。 我们只站在它下面三百英尺处。 我们是复仇者们，我们可以整天都消灭军火商，但是那上面的东西？那才是我们的最终大战。 你们本来是打算如何击败他们？”在史蒂夫回神时，正好听到托尼说道。

“TOGETHER。”史蒂夫平静地说道，看向他。

“我们会输。”托尼直视着他。

“那我们也一起输。”他沉静而坚定的看着托尼，后者与他平视了片刻，转移了眼光。

“她知道吗？”所有电脑里的资料都不能用，于是他们只好手动开始找资料。

当其他人都在别处埋头找能够用的文件的时候，他和托尼独处在一间文档室里，终于忍不住地问出来。

“她都知道的，是吗？”依然专注地翻着手中的资料，他头都没抬地问这托尼。发现对方停止了手中的动作。

“别这样，史蒂夫。”一手按住他的肩膀，使他看向自己，托尼眼神凝重地说道：“别这样对你自己，或对她产生怀疑。”

托尼在面对所有人的责备的时候都是一副玩世不恭的样子，却在这个时候收敛了笑意，严肃地看着史蒂夫。

“维奈迪丝不是我。”托尼在两人对看了片刻后说道：“我是说，她理解我。但是她不是我。我们一点都不像。”他翘了翘嘴角：“所以不要把怪罪我这种事情放到她身上，好吗？”

“我只是觉得她应该告诉我。“抬起头来，史蒂夫也直视着他：“和你一样，托尼，我以为你会告诉我。”

这句话像是重磅一击一样。托尼抿紧了双唇，过了好一会儿才说道：“我也没告诉佩珀。”在史蒂夫要开口前，他抢了先：“我们不一样。史蒂夫。”他一字字说道。

“所以，我不告诉你的理由是我不想浪费时间说服别人，而维奈迪丝……或许她和我一样，她以为你会懂。”

史蒂夫想开口反驳，但他只是沉默。

时间太过紧迫，奥创四处破坏着军事基地，私人军火库，各种武器研究所，看起来是要向世界开战而武装起来。

他没有时间也没有心情来和托尼辩论这些。而且，他的心情越来越烦躁。根本就不想开口。

美国队长式的生气。什么都闷在心里。或许他和托尼也有几分相似。

斯特拉克尔的死讯作为奥创的宣言传了过来，希尔也及时报道了到处见到马克西莫夫兄妹的消息。

“那些收到攻击的人，都称说见到了什么这辈子最深的恐惧，以及‘太快而看不见’的东西。”希尔这样报告着。

这辈子最深的恐惧？在前往南非的武器船厂的旅途上，史蒂夫想到这条线索忍不住看向托尼。

他几乎可以确认托尼是看到了什么，因此才会采取极端而冒险的举动。

他只是无法明白对方为什么不共享这样的想法，就如他不明白为什么在那三天的时间里，维奈迪丝并没有提起。

或许她只是并不在乎，或许她以为他知道。

史蒂夫尽量不往最坏的方向想去，但却忍不住苦笑。

长距离的异地恋？

在二十一世纪，至少还能打电话或联系，而在他们之间，隔着不知道多少个银河系。

揉了揉眉心，他觉得他必须把脑海里的思想引导向别处。比如现在要面对的敌人和奥创所带来的威胁。

而且维奈迪丝才走一天，那些之前所有的怀疑和不安都似乎浮出了水面？他摇摇头。耳边又响起了托尼的话：“别那样，史蒂夫。别这样对你自己，或对她产生怀疑。”

他不是怀疑。只是有所顾虑。

而这些顾虑，在武器船厂的激战上，被放大了几百倍。

当旺达操控了他的脑海的时候，史蒂夫以为自己会看到维奈迪丝的死亡或受伤。

但他没有。

他看到了佩吉。

\-----

老婆不在的第一天，想她。

对了，说明一下，

在文里面所有涉及的电影的台词，

都是我直接从原剧本翻译的，

所以和大家所看到的字幕或电影会有差别

因为电影里面刀太多了，

而且要暂停继续暂停继续，很麻烦

剧本的地址看这里[Age of Ultron](https://transcripts.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_Age_of_Ultron)

这里开始应对复联2的剧情

啊，真是写的好艰难呐

叹息，维奈迪丝快回来

Love., 

Moon 🌝


	27. PEGGY

**CHAPTER 27**

**PEGGY**

如果生命里所有的事情都是一张记在小本子里的清单的话，那么在史蒂夫·罗杰斯的妻子人选的名单里，应该只有佩吉·卡特一个人的名字。

如果。

如果他没有为了拯救世界而放弃原本可以和她拥有的人生。

如果他没有被冻在冰里七十多年。

如果他有趁早醒来而赶上那场错过的约会，跳了那支承诺下的舞。

如果，他没有在托尼的书房里，遇到在看《傲慢与偏见》的维奈迪丝。

如果她不会对他笑，不会牵起他的手，不会带着他去看满天繁星和光海一样的亡魂。

如果。他没有遇见她。

如果他没有心动。

所以当旺达的能力控制住了他的时候，在那么无比清醒又混沌的一瞬间，史蒂夫突然很害怕见到盔甲破碎又满身无法愈合的伤痕的维奈迪丝。一如她跳入黑洞的那一晚，她在他怀里和盾后，在爆炸的时候，他紧紧地看着她，生怕她再也不呼吸。

他以为她会看到她，或者看到狼藉的尸体满地，地上毫无生气的躺着的，全都是队友们空洞无命的脸。

毕竟希尔说过，那些被马克西莫夫兄妹们攻击的人们，都看到了他们最深的恐惧。

但是他没有见到那样的画面。

他见到了佩吉。

一如记忆里那么美丽耀眼，充满夺目的光芒的佩吉。她对他温柔一笑，问他，你准备好和我跳舞了吗？

她说，战争结束了，史蒂夫。我们赢了。我们可以回家了。

他看到混乱不堪的舞厅在一霎那寂静无声而空无一人。

然后他看到佩吉与自己共舞，她牵着他的手旋转，在他怀里笑，他甚至能感受到她手的温度，她的笑容在灯光下温暖又灿烂，一如他想象过无数次的场景。

他醒了过来。

一向无敌的队友们被攻击得脆弱无比，他发现自己躺在了冰凉的地板上，克林特是唯一没有倒下的人，他搀扶着娜塔莎，正在和托尼联系着。

史蒂夫不知道自己是怎么走上昆式机的，他混混沌沌地和克林特一起扶着娜塔莎走下了船的时候，脚步都是虚浮无力的。

布鲁斯不在昆式机上，而从不远处的城市刮来的风里，传来了细碎的尖叫和爆炸声音，还有浩克的咆哮和钢铁盔甲所发出的火炮。

过了不久，托尼穿着维洛妮卡的盔甲，拎着逐渐变回布鲁斯的浩克飞了回来。

在他们起飞而抛在身后的城市里，有一轮鲜血般的红色夕阳，伴着从许多处袅袅升起的烟雾缓缓降落。

风中带来了烧焦的毁灭及灰尘的味道，新闻里铺天盖地的报道着那场在平民百姓之间发生的既突然又恐怖的打斗。

史蒂夫愣愣地坐在昆式机上，觉得无比的疲惫。他突然在这一刻发现，自己和维奈迪丝是这么的遥远。

远到，连简讯和电话都不能打。

他摸了摸口袋，这个举动对他很陌生，因为美国队长永远不会在出任的时候看手机的。但不知道为什么，思念如升起的洪水一样袭来，他解锁了屏幕，点开了一张照片。

那还是娜塔莎传给他的偷拍。在大楼的落地窗前，夕阳下的维奈迪丝正好侧头和别人说话着，露出来的浅笑里全是他熟悉的温柔。他呆呆地看着照片，直到那个幻觉所带来的恐惧都慢慢地逐渐消失。

只是非常困惑，为什么会看见佩吉？那支舞，应该是他梦寐以求而无法现实的机会，他为什么会充满罪恶感和痛苦？这样的感觉一直伴随他到现在，就连下了昆式机都还有点走不稳路。

竟然是克林特的家。

面包烤在吐司机的香味扑面而来，有眼眸温柔和面前浅笑的女子，撑着腰上前亲吻迎接丈夫。

整个屋子都是凌乱的幸福：放在沙发上的儿童衣服，搁在角落的单脚车板，丢弃在地毯上的洋娃娃和小军人，甚至还有一枚玩具的美国盾牌，被压在一本本儿童书下；孩子们又吵又闹的跑了出来，欢呼着投入了父亲的怀里。

其他人都还在震惊中没反应过来。史蒂夫忍不住笑着向巴尔顿太太致歉：“很抱歉我们这样唐突地打扰你们。”

“对，我们应该先打电话通知你们的，但我们很忙，忙到不知道你们的存在。”托尼也迅速地接上。

索尔却是转身就走。

“我在那个梦中看到了什么。”雷神旋转着武器说道，声音也随着身影消失：“我需要答案，但我在这里是找不到的。”说完就冲向了天空。

又是一个消失的阿斯加德人。史蒂夫看着他飞走的方向。想要转身进屋，但满屋子的温馨气息却让他止步。

佩吉的声音再次在耳边响起。

我们可以回家了，史蒂夫。

但家在哪里。

过去没有，在未来，好像也没有。

他知道的很清楚，他和维奈迪丝永远都不会有这样吵闹又温暖的小屋子，充满欢笑的孩子们，以及永远在夜晚里为他留着的一盏温暖的橘黄色灯光。

她不可能脱下战衣，成为在窗前洗盘子看着孩子们玩耍的太太，即使他想过无数次那样的画面。

在他怀里入睡，抱着他看书，和他学着关于这个新奇的世界的一切，那个她只是短暂而意外的。

站在宇宙的彼岸引渡着星光般的亡魂，有着永恒的神力和千年的寿命，能让无数个勇猛的战士们俯首曲膝称王的她，才是永远而真实的。

隔在他们之间的，有千万条星河。

有着永远都不会结束的战争。

他们永远都不会有一个家。

他站在门口，在这一刻，满心茫然。

一群人等在此地疗伤休息，娜塔莎和布鲁斯似乎难以恢复。

远离总部，他们也没有办法获得更多的信息，只能等待希尔的指示。

在恋人走的前几天就心里满是顾虑和疑问，史蒂夫对自己非常失望。他觉得自己成了一个行为恶劣的男人。

克林特温馨可爱的家里没有拳击沙袋这种引发暴力的东西，一群人无所事事，见他们犹如困兽绕来绕去，鹰眼只好分配他们去做家事。史蒂夫很乐意，目前他只能一次次劈柴来发泄自己的愤怒。

托尼看着他以惊人的速度劈着材

柴木，每一次斧头下去都似乎带着隐隐的怒气，想说什么却不知道从哪里开始。

“雷神有说他去哪里寻找线索吗？”劈柴的确看起来是个好的发泄方式，挪了一小堆过来，托尼也开始动手。当然，没有史蒂夫那么快。

“有时候我的队友们并不会把一切都告诉我，我本来还期望索尔是个例外。”闷着头不看他，史蒂夫继续动着手说道。

“给他一点时间吧。”托尼撇嘴：“我们不知道那个马克西莫夫孩子给他看了什么。”

“世界上最强大的超级英雄们。”史蒂夫忍不住自嘲地冷笑：“轻易地像撕碎棉花糖一样把我们分解了。”

“你看起来走出的很快。”歪着头看向他，托尼无所谓地说道。

“怎么，有什么问题吗？”

“我只是不太信任没有黑暗一面的人。”撇撇嘴耸肩，托尼无所谓地看着他。

“或许你只是没看到那一面而已。”史蒂夫冷冷地看向他说道。

天知道在所有的队员们之中，托尼有多容易点燃他的怒火。真是无法明白为什么维奈迪丝可以和他成为无话不说的好友。

“你知道奥创在试图分散我们吧？”注意到他口气里的不善，托尼提醒了一句。

“你当然知道，不是吗？选择告不告诉我们是另外一回事。”

“班纳和我只是在搞研究。”托尼瞪了他一眼。

“会影响到团队的研究。”史蒂夫觉得自己的怒火很难按耐下去。

“会终结这个团队的研究！”托尼忍不住怒道：“这难道不是我们的目的吗？我们为什么奋战的原因？这样我们可以终结战争，让我们可以回家？”

这句话和维奈迪丝曾说的话一样，点燃了史蒂夫的怒火的沸鼎点，他怒得手撕了柴木，两人冷冷的沉默相看。

“每次当有人想要阻止一场还未开端的战争，就会有无辜的人牺牲。”史蒂夫冷冷地看着他：“每次都会这样。”

“那是你的纠结点吗？罗杰斯？”托尼观察着他：“终结战争还是开始战争？战争本身？”他也不甘落后地看穿他：“你看见了什么？”

一个斧头下去，材木应声分裂。史蒂夫沉默了片刻才回答：“回不去的世界。”

“回不去还是无法拥有的？”托尼立即敏锐的问道，那目光尖锐到细微的地步，史蒂夫觉得他应该去和娜塔莎或克林特做那样的特工才是。

“都是。“

“史蒂夫……”为了自家白菜，托尼忍了忍，退了一步：“自从我在自己胸上装了这个。”他点了点方舟反应器的前方：“从那天起我就知道自己没办拥法有……这个，这些。我也没办法给佩珀这些。”

他打开双手，指示着克林特温馨的小房子：“或者可以，但我不会拥有它一辈子。因为……那不是我。那不是我的命运。当然，接受这样的事实让我花了很多时间，心理指导什么的。”

他抿了抿嘴：“这个，那个……”他指向和孩子们修理栏杆的鹰眼：“不是我，也不是你，好吗？”

沉默了一会儿，托尼抬头：“娜塔莎说她看到了过去。过去的某个……非常残忍和恐怖的经验。让娜塔莎成为黑寡妇的经验。那是她无法忘记的噩梦。你也看到了过去，是吗？无法忘记的，无法释怀的过去。”他歪歪嘴：“或许你可以试试看心理指导，抗焦虑症的药，之类的，这些玩意儿在二十一世纪很有用，即使我知道在你的时代，你们并不是很相信那些。”

“你到底想说什么？”皱紧了眉头，史蒂夫看向他。

“你有没有想过你为什么看到了过去？我们应该看到我们最惧怕的情景不是吗？”

“你在说我害怕自己的过去？”史蒂夫揉了一把脸：“你现在是心理导师？我们现在有时间搞那个吗？”

“我是说，如果你现在醒了，会怎么样？”直视着他，托尼靠近了他一步。

“你醒来了，发现一切都是一场梦，你回到了1945年，哪里没有我，没有现在这个世界，没有你醒来后的二十一世纪、神盾局、娜塔莎、我们、纽约……”

他最终顿了顿：“没有维奈迪丝。”

见队长微微一变的表情，他歪了歪嘴角：“然后你发现，战争结束了，你可以回家了。”

史蒂夫僵在了原地。

佩吉的话仿佛还在耳边。

我们可以回家了，史蒂夫。你能想象吗？

“对。维奈迪丝一直知道。”观察着他的表情，托尼轻声说道：“她在我回来的那天就知道我看见了什么。”他把斧头放在了柴木上，叹口气望天说道。“那种能力，你知道，一下子就看穿我。”

“我是说，她不知道我看到了什么样的预言，但是她知道那让我采取了一些行动。”

史蒂夫缓缓看过来，过了片刻才开口：“她怎么说？”

看都不看他，托尼背得极流畅：“‘如果你找不到控制这个东西的方式，就毁灭它吧，托尼。’”学着她的口气，托尼模仿的很好。

似乎松了口气，史蒂夫明白地看向了托尼，他知道了为什么他会这样说这番话。

他看着他，托尼也目不转睛地看了过来：“还有一句话。是她告诉我的，我现在替她送给你。”

“什么？”

“‘有时候预言之所以那么叫，是因为我们选择相信它。不要让它左右你的未来，托尼。’”

\-------

**关于这一章的设定：**

开始从2013开始写他们要度过的十年的时候，知道自己要写到《复联2》，我就很痛苦。当然，写史蒂夫怎么可能不写到佩吉，一定会写到佩吉。总会要提到佩吉（我很喜欢佩吉，但要写她我真的很痛苦😖）

记得当初看电影的时候我也很懵逼，为什么他会看到佩吉？当初对那些幻觉的定义，是从希尔的嘴里说出来的：“Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears, and something too fast to see.”

大致就是那些人看到的都是过往的回忆，最恐惧的害怕，和什么太快而看不清楚的东西。（大概翻译）于是我看了很？？？娜塔莎看到了红房，雷神看到了阿斯加德的坠落和大家都在地狱里的样子，托尼的那个是预言一样的未来。都很好解读和理解，但史蒂夫我就很一头雾水。

为此还翻遍了知乎和QUORA，大部分的答案都比较相似：可能是因为队长没什么不安定的因素，因为他的内心很强大，唯一让他不是很情绪稳定的，就是他那种和时代格格不入的，那种让他很孤寂的感觉。毕竟醒来所有认识的人都死了，这个世界还那么陌生。这应该是可以找到在史蒂夫内心里，最难以接受的部分了。

总之，我用托尼的话来反问他了：“那如果你的梦成真了，怎么办？你醒来了，回到了你熟悉的1945，你怎么办？你就开心了吗？”

这是一个我自己按照故事写的假设，因为这里的史蒂夫，找到了他心爱的女子，又有了同行的伙伴们，那如果要他发现这一切都是梦，他又在1945年醒来了，会怎么样？会不会很恐惧？

“没有我们，没有这个世界。”

“没有维奈迪丝。”

托尼问他。

你可以回家了。

你又怎么办？

总之，在不修改电影，尽量不让人物OOC的原因，大概就是这样的一个意思。

以及，维奈迪丝下一章就回来了。然后接下来很多欢乐的日子。快要结束史蒂夫的“今天又是老婆不在而充满了焦虑的一天”。

大家好好上课，好好健康地照顾好自己。

爱你们，惯例比心，

Moon 🌝


	28. SOKOVIA

**CHAPTER 28**

**SOKOVIA**

昆式机再次起飞，飞向南韩。

赵海伦一时联络不上，托尼也十万火急地飞向了奥斯洛，试图找到暗地在协助他们避免奥创进入核武器的密码的人或团队。布鲁斯回到了基地，随时待命。

有了和托尼的谈话，以及他有意无意的用维奈迪丝的话提醒自己的一番话，史蒂夫似乎镇定了许多。

一群人在弗瑞的支持下也恢复了专注，打起了精神，成功地分析到奥创下一步的动作。

就算是在任务中，史蒂夫也免不了看向窗外的习惯，他静静地观看着迅速漂浮而过的云，不知道什么时候会看到一道彩虹桥骤然泄流降落。

算算时间，已经过了一个星期了。

阿尔弗海因那边不知道是不是一切都顺利。

“ 我真想拍一张照片，等她回来给她看你现在的样子。 ” 耳边突然响起了娜塔莎带着笑意的声音。

黑寡妇也恢复的很快，至少，那些过去的阴影被她埋得非常深，现在表面上看不出来什么。或许是因为也有了支撑吧。

“ 如果她回来的话。 ” 叹了口气，史蒂夫离开了窗边。

“ 噢，天，罗杰斯。你又开始了。 ” 扶着额头，娜塔莎脸上的表情和托尼一样。和山姆也很相似。

“ 如果她知道那种幻觉会这样影响你，我觉得维奈迪丝会回来亲自解决马克西莫夫兄妹。 ” 她很认真地说道： “ 他们的下场应该很惨，和奥创一起。 ”

“ 你也这么想？ “ 史蒂夫笑了笑，实在不想在执行任务的时候提到这种私人的话题。不过离目的地还有一段时间，他们除了等待降落也无事可做。

“ 我不知道，娜特。 ” 他苦笑： “ 有未来吗？ ”

“ 我觉得 ……” 认真地打量着他，娜塔莎非常直率： “ 你现在就是一个患着严重相思病的恋爱中的娇弱女孩子，每天都怕男朋友不要自己了而在角落里嘤嘤嘤地哭。 ” 她一针见血地说道： “ 这是你第一次谈恋爱吗，士兵？ ”

史蒂夫瞪着她，半晌才说： “ 严格来说，还真的是。 ”

“ 我来替你说完。 ” 飞快地打断了他的话，娜塔莎自顾自地说道： “ 我不知道你看到了什么，但是我知道你的纠结。 ” 她翡翠绿的双眼盯着他： “ 佩吉 · 卡特如果还在的话，你也那么纠结吗？ ” 她耸耸肩： “ 我是说，如果她也被冰冻了七十年，现在出现在你眼前的话。 ”

史蒂夫被问住。过了一会儿，他才叹口气： “ 但是她没有。 ”

“ 对，她没有。 ” 娜塔莎盯着他： “ 她在自己的时间线里努力地活了下去，没有辜负你对她的期望，没有辜负爱她的人。而你 ……” 她眯起眼睛： “ 你想要的那一切，你真的能做到？ ”

“ 上班，回家，周末约会，照顾孩子，为了买房买车奶粉钱而忧心，记得所有有意义的纪念日，周末参加孩子们的各种活动，帮助孩子们做作业。你做得到，罗杰斯？那真是你想要的生活？ ” 她向他眨了眨眼： “ 我认为前几天在家里，和我们，和她一起，才是你要的生活。 ”

史蒂夫看着她，沉默了很久。

那的确是他最快乐的时光，那短短的几日，他曾经希望所有人到永远都这样。只是维奈迪丝的离开和奥创的出现打破了这一切，让他焦虑不安。

原来，旺达 · 马克西莫夫的幻觉，才让他意识到，哪里才是家。或者说，他想要的家是什么样。

有她，有热闹又乱哄哄的吵闹队友们。

“ 你有没有想过，是什么让你在七十年多之后，在这个时代醒来？ ” 观看着他脸上的变化，娜塔莎柔下了声音，轻声问道： “ 你可能在二十年前醒来，或五年，或昨天。但是你却是在那个时候醒来的。 ”

“ 或许是因为，要和我们，和她相遇。 ” 她的手覆盖在他的手背上，微笑着拍了拍他： “ 接受你的命运吧，罗杰斯，我已经接受了我的。 ”

叹了口气，史蒂夫忍不住笑了起来。如果不是因为良好的家教，他或许想要骂粗口，用那些曾经在布鲁克林街头听到过的时候俚语粗暴的语气。骂自己。

史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯。所有人都看得清楚，除了你自己。他想到。

这种话，托尼说过，山姆说过，只是自己没有意识到而已。

看着他，娜塔莎的笑容带了一丝哀伤： “ 史蒂夫，如果我是你，如果对方有回复我半分，不，哪怕是四分之一像维奈迪丝的那种奋不顾身的话，我去他妈 ……” 她笑了： “ 抱歉我的用词。 ” 她顿了顿： “ 我会抛下一切，和他走。 ” 她自嘲地勾了勾嘴角： “ 只可惜，我爱的人，他自视为洪水猛兽。 ”

“ 噢。 ” 史蒂夫安慰地拍了拍他为： “ 我的那个是引渡死亡灵魂的外星人，我们差不了多少。 ”

两人都笑了出来。

“ 过了多久？ ” 看着他眼底又被思念蔓延，娜塔莎忍不住问道。

“ 七天又六个小时。 ” 他很坦然地回答。

“ 她应该快回来了。 ” 娜塔莎点点头说道。

“ 希望是在我们解决了奥创之后。 ” 感觉到昆式机准备降落，史蒂夫不觉勒紧了手上的盾牌说道。

“ 呃，我觉得最好是之前。 ” 黑寡妇叹了口气说道： “ 我一点都不介意再多一个神的协助。 ”

“ 不要这么小看我们自己。 ” 队长严厉地看了她一眼： “ 我们可是也超级英雄。 ”

而超级英雄的定义，第一条就应该是，能做到平凡人无法做到的事情的超级人类们。

因此，虽然被旺达 · 马克西莫夫打击的几乎崩溃，众人还是很快就调整了心态，振作起来。

终于把那些幻觉所带来的阴影抛在头后，史蒂夫很快地就投入了战斗。

激战代替了思念，爆发出来的能力还是非常无限巨大的。

毕竟，你队长还是你队长。

一路从克林特的家飞到南韩，再马不停蹄的赶回去阻止托尼继续发疯一样的执着于完成使命，最终，获得了一位新的成员 —— 有着贾维斯的声音的幻视。

史蒂夫对此表示着深深的怀疑和不信任，直到对方轻易地举起了索尔的巨锤，还很无辜的表示，我们怎么不快走？

“ 做得好。 ” 索尔拍了拍托尼的肩膀，非常坚决地表示。

全体人员集体出动，外加三个新收养的孩子：皮埃特洛、旺达和幻视，虽然严格来说，最后一个是亲生的。

有了他们的协助，营救出大部分索科维亚的平民非常的顺利而迅速，史蒂夫皱着眉头看着正在操控着人们迅速离开的旺达，以及以看不清的速度正在移动人们的皮埃特洛，一个模糊但是很坚定的概念在心里慢慢成形。

或许是培训出接班人的时候了。

战斗很快就爆发而出，在见到幻视之后，奥创无法忍受的暴怒。

以教堂为中心，它利用所有在这段时间聚集的武器和偷来的振金，制造出陆地合成器并且启动了它的用处 —— 犹如彗星撞地球一样的破坏力，使人类灭种消失。

索科维亚开始上升，在没来得及逃出去的居民们的绝望呐喊中，史蒂夫和其他队员们站在其间，动都没有动的意思。

“ 我明天没什么计划。 ” 史蒂夫在出发前是这么说的。毕竟看来，自家女朋友在一时半刻是回不来的。

而现在，看来好像也等不到了。

要么炸了整个城市，包括站在这里的百姓们。要么让它高升坠下，砸死所有下面的人。

“ 上面的人或下面的人。 ” 娜塔莎叹了口气： “ 这是无法推算出的题目，队长。 ”

“ 只要还剩一个居民在这里，我就不会离开。 ” 史蒂夫摇摇头，坚定地说道。

“ 没人说要离开。 ” 在史蒂夫转过来的眼光下，娜塔莎耸了耸肩。 “ 并不是太坏的离去方式。至少视野很不错。 ”

史蒂夫没有说话。

他忍不住微笑，在视死如归的心情里，感到了淡淡的安慰和幸福。他看了看在周围没有要离开的人，至少这次，在拯救世界的这条路上，生死离别的时刻里，他不是一个人。

“ 我很庆幸你喜欢这样的视野，罗曼诺夫。 ”

就在所有的希望都几乎被击碎的时候，弗瑞带笑的声音传了过来： “ 或许它等一下会更好看。 ”

在临走之前，弗瑞曾经说过，自己或许要去做什么非常戏剧化的事情。而看来，他的确做到了。

随着巨大无比而占了半个天空的母舰的起飞，无数的营救飞船在狂喜交集的人们的欢呼下，缓缓降落。

“Fury ， you son of a bitch.”

紧绷的心情一下子得到了轻松，史蒂夫忍不住笑骂。

把剩余的居民营救到神盾局的母舰上，所有队员们的心终于安定了下来。在面对奥创的时候，突然就满身上下都是勇气。

机器人的军队像是某个恐怖而奇异的科幻片一样，如海潮一样涌来，但面对十倍以上的敌军，竟然没有人感到丝毫的恐惧或害怕。甚至还有一丝期待和兴奋。或许是因为，大家都在一起吧。

要赢一起赢，要输一起输。

“ 就像那个老人说的那样。我们一起。 ” 托尼轻松无比的笑道。

接下来，是完美无比的团队作战，谁一伸手，一转身，一出拳，都能被下个人配合得无比默契，成功击败敌方。

奥创的军队像是泼在巨墙上的海浪一样，涌上随后便变成水珠泡沫。最终所剩无几，它利用网络逃走的渠道已经被幻视完全封死，只能靠真身逃走。

好在，在托尼和索尔同心协力的配合下，合成器终于在他们及时离开之后，在撞击地面前爆发。

唯一的遗憾，是他们失去了那个极速的孩子。

史蒂夫沉默地看着克林特痛苦的样子，正想要安慰出声，却发现了异像。

在离他们不远的地方，有剩余的未被消灭的钢铁机器人正冲飞而来，并且瞄准了躺在营救飞船的露天甲板上的难民们。

“ 快趴下！ ” 他举起盾牌就往最近的一个孩子身前跑去，想要帮他挡住落下的子弹雨。

克林特和娜塔莎也反弹起身，罗迪冲了出去。

但已经晚了一步，子弹火炮像是暴雨一样落了下来，众人一阵惊呼尖叫。

但是，却什么都没有发生。

一张银白色的保护罩出现在整艘母舰的周围，散发着史蒂夫非常熟悉的柔和光芒。

似是脆弱但是坚固无比的保护盾，让所有的攻击都反弹而滑下。

“ 那是 …… ？ ” 娜塔莎惊喜地抬头，看着头上喃喃说道。

“ 我女朋友。 ” 心中的大石头终于落下，代替之前的所有焦虑不安。史蒂夫笑出声来，为她接下了话。

就在这时，一道强烈无比的白色光芒划过了天空，敏捷又利落的身影带着无比强烈的撞击力量。

维奈迪丝连盔甲都没穿，手腕上的长剑犹如一潭寒冷凛冽的冰刃，散发着摄魂的寒意，直接飞旋而过，连续砍断了几个机器人。

那是史蒂夫第一次看到了她作战的样子。她的动作非常优雅轻松，穿梭在空中的样子，如一颗耀眼的流星。认真的眼神带着尖锐的专注，爆发力十足，却没有很多的杀气。

手上的长剑有着透明的刀刃。像是凝固的冰霜空气，她操纵着它，自然流畅地如自己的手臂。

劈裂，旋转，回击，每一个动作就像是演习好的熟练。横刀裂过钢铁机器的敌人，她回身接住飞回来的武器，再次飞跃而出，空手挡住了一个飞来的火炮，把它往回打去，趁它在敌方身上爆发的时候又连续几剑，刺穿了最后的几个敌人。

终于，在爆炸的火焰布满了天空的时候，稳定地在甲板上落地。

“ 噢，哇哦。 ” 保持着要起飞却没来得及的姿势的罗迪感叹了一声： “ 真不愧是队长看上的。 ”

三步并作两步地跑了过来，一下子就投入史蒂夫的怀抱，维奈迪丝紧紧抱住他： “ 对不起。 ” 她揽住他的脖子，抱得他几乎窒息： “ 我来晚了。 ”

所有的担忧顾虑和害怕在一瞬间消失殆尽，焦虑不安的情绪被熟悉的温柔填满，史蒂夫吻了吻她还带着战火的味道的头发，同样收紧了手臂，轻声说道： “ 不晚。才过一个星期。 ”  和零一天和四个小时。他想到。

感到全身的紧绷都逐渐消失，那些看到的幻觉好像是一个昨天的梦，醒来了就不记得了。

他看她抬起头来，忍不住笑道： “ 我以为你会更久。 ”

“ 我说过会很快就回来。 ” 她在他的肩膀上微笑： “ 神是不会食言的。 ”

“ 一切都解决了吗。 ” 在众人面前他不好深吻她，虽然他很想那么做，但也只是轻轻落下一吻，问道： “ 在阿尔佛海因？ ”

“ 对。 ” 她点点头微笑： “ 你怀里抱着的是一个只有头衔而毫无权利的王族成员，我连兵权都让出去了。 ”

“ 这样好吗？ ” 史蒂夫忍不住皱眉： “ 不是为了我吧？拜托，告诉我不是因为我。 “

她笑了起来。继续抱住他： “ 不是因为你，我在五十年前就提出这样的请求了。虽然现在，你占了一小部分的原因。但是我真的不擅长做那些事情，我只适合在前线作战。在战场上有我的一席之地我就很满足了。 ”

“ 这次来停留多久？ “ 他点点头表示理解。如果是他，或许也不适合权力顶端的那些勾心斗角，只适合在前线个敌人们光明磊落地作战。

“ 不知道。 “ 她想了想： “ 一直到他们真正需要我的时候吧。 ”

她又抬头： “ 史蒂夫，你不吻我吗？在恋人们重逢的时候应该有一个很激烈很长充满了爱的吻。我看你们人类的电影里不都是这么做的吗？ ”

史蒂夫笑出了声音，俯首吻住了她。以他想的那种缠绵又悠久的方式。让其他人看着吧。他想。他已经想这样做想了八天又四个小时了。


	29. LOVE

**CHAPTER 29**

**LOVE**

众人满身疲惫的回到了总部大厦，母舰前往了联合国的营救基地，安置了逃出来的的索科维亚人。

接下来的琐事都由希尔和佩珀来接手：前往索克维亚探索并且营救或许没来得及逃出来的人，在周围的废墟里进行补偿和安置，罗迪飞向了华盛顿，准备给其他周围的国家和某些政府机构一个漫长又详细的解释 …… 反正，都是那些没有人想做的事情。

克林特放下众人转身就回家了，托尼也离开了大厦回家休息，娜塔莎安置着幻视和旺达，其他人各自回房。

除了史蒂夫和维奈迪丝，他们一起回房。

维奈迪丝刚刚关上门，就被揽进了怀里，急切又热烈的吻就覆盖而上来，史蒂夫一时失控，不住地吻着她，似乎想要把这几天被幻觉带来的不安和焦虑，全都融化而消化在一个缠绵的吻里。

但很快他就发现，一个吻是远远不够的。

很快的就躺在了床上，她在他身上扯开了来自阿斯加德那袭繁复的长袍，只留下了一件单薄又短小的睡裙。

趴在他的胸上，她的嘴唇在他脖子间流连，经过耳垂，脸颊，似乎是细细地用唇经过这几天没见到的轮廓。

怀里传来了柔软的躯体的温暖，她的腿勾在他的腰上，肌肤与他紧紧相连，不剩一丝缝隙。

不知道是谁先动手的，衣服被撕拉的声音响在房间内，并且被丢在了地上。

室内的温度从来没有这么高过，史蒂夫觉得全身的肌肉都紧绷到极限，滚烫又灼热。

她的吻温柔而细密的覆盖了上来，带着安抚的味道，他坐直了身子，与她舌尖交缠，她在他怀里逐渐褪尽了所有的阻挡，吻着他，与他十指相扣，终于结合为一。

虽然是以激情和欲望所引发的失控，但在进入她的时候，却没有剩下很多情欲，圆满满足的感觉顿时包围了自己，史蒂夫终于觉得这几天在分离时间里所产生的怀疑和阴影完全消失。

他身边只有她，而他也只要她。

她的气息、她的触摸、她的呼吸、亲吻、微笑、她的眼光。

史蒂夫从来没有觉得自己那么急切的需要一个人。

她包围住他的感觉覆盖全身，他每一寸肌肤都充满了满腔的情意。他在其中一次次的刺穿冲击，和她一起抵达巅峰。

两人从清晨一直纠缠到傍晚，在不知道是第几次之后，终于为了避免把床弄坏而作罢。

维奈迪丝躺在他的怀里，手指被他亲吻着，两人看着落地窗外的城市，都忍不住的微笑。

金红色的黄昏布满了天空，红黄橙紫的彩霞斑斓地延伸漂浮在逐渐亮起来的繁华城市上。

他看着她被金光染满的肌肤，指尖浅浅划过，忍不住轻声开口： “ 维奈迪丝 …… ？ ”

“ 嗯？ ” 她在他怀里一动也不动，史蒂夫却没有继续说下去。

两人沉默了片刻，她抬起头来，笑容清澈又明亮，他直视着她，也忍不住微笑了起来。

两人笑着笑着，她突然伸出手抱住他的脸，响亮又清脆的吧唧了一下，然后笑得两眼弯弯： “ 嗯，宝贝。 ”

他出声大笑，一个翻身把她压在底下： “ 嗯，谁教你的？ ” 他用指尖点了点她的鼻尖： “ 娜特？托尼？ ”

“ 我经常听托尼这样称呼佩珀。 ” 她亲了亲他的手： “ 但我还是更加喜欢史蒂夫。当然，我一点都不介意你这样称呼我。 ”

她不住地轻啄他，随后又定定地看著他： “ 史蒂夫 ……” 她顿了顿： “ 我回来了，好吗？你不要不安了。 ”

看着她清澈见底的双眼，他轻轻叹息： “ 你都知道了？ ” 也对，以她的那种能力，应该可以一眼就看穿他的情绪。

“ 我没有用能力。 ” 她抚着他的脸颊，看着他湛蓝的双眼： “ 我也不知道你看到了什么，我想应该是和托尼一样，一些让你非常不安的事情。 ”

在他开口之前，她按住了他的唇： “ 如果你不愿意，你不用告诉我。 ” 微微抬起头，她给了一个很甜蜜的吻： “ 我只想让你知道，我也爱你。 ”

见着他微微惊愕的表情，她不禁笑了出来。

“ 史蒂夫。 ” 见他用有点痛惜的眼光看着自己，她坐直身，拉开了彼此的距离，很认真地看向他。每当被她凝视的时候，史蒂夫都觉得自己被看得无比透明。

“ 我知道你说不出来，因为你觉得那是很郑重的承诺。而你的承诺，你总是会以一生来实践它。所以，我并不需要你说出来，我可以感觉得到。 ”

“ 嗯。 ” 沉默了片刻，史蒂夫伸手抱住了她： “ 在我身边的时候，不要离我这么远。 ”

他抱着她和她靠在了墙上。他的手臂收得很紧，像是要补偿她一样，或许是因为可以承受他的力道，维奈迪丝并没有挣扎，她静静地在他怀里，任他平静下来。

“ 不是说不出来，维奈迪丝。 ” 他在她的额头上深深一吻，史蒂夫拿过她的手指与她相扣： “ 也不是不想说。自从你走了，我就一直想你。 ”

想你想到无法专心，所有人都可以看出他的焦虑，他苦笑： “ 我从来没觉得思念可以让我这么分心，就在出任和抵抗奥创的时候，我都觉得 ……” 如果再见不到你，我就要疯了。

他叹了口气： “ 就如你说的，我的顾虑很多。我不说，只是不希望有一天，这句话变成 ‘ 我曾经爱你 ’ 。 ”

那样的想象让他非常不舒服，史蒂夫忍不住地皱眉： “ 我不希望有一天我们发现 …… 只有彼此是不够的。让这句话变成空话，与其说，我更想证明给你看。 ”

他们之间太多不稳定的因素，要做到永远太难，除非他们其中的一个牺牲自我，来成全这段爱情。

“ 史蒂夫。 ” 她忍不住说道： “ 不要说了。 ” 看着他的表情，她揽住他： “ 我说过，只要你在这里，我就会回来。我会不停地回来。 ”

“ 嗯。 ” 史蒂夫躺了下去，又伸手把她抱进怀里： “ 你这次留久一点，好吗？ ”

“ 噢，你继续这样表现的话，我就再也不回去了。 ” 她一个翻身，趴在他的胸前，凑了一个糯甜的吻上来： “ 你看起来像是在撒娇，队长。 ”

“ 对。有用吗？ ”

“ 有用。 ” 她笑了起来，捧住他的脸再次响亮的一声吧唧： “ 有用，我的大宝贝。 ”

他也笑了，一把抱起她，翻身压下下面，俯首吻住她。

“ 维奈迪丝。 ” 史蒂夫很认真地叫了她的名字。

我是真的爱上你了。

他没有说出来，但他看到她绽放了一个极度美丽的微笑，一霎那，仿佛整个宇宙的星光都同时亮了起来。

她当然知道。

或许他们并不需要这个世界所定义的幸福。在她在自己怀里沉沉睡去的时候，史蒂夫帮她往后别去落在脸颊上的发丝时想到。

并不需要一栋房子，一只狗，孩子和电视与洗碗机。

或许他们就继续这样下去就很幸福了。

或许有她在的地方，他就有了家。

或许。

如果有谁是维奈迪丝每次一回到地球就想见的人的话，第一个，绝对是史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯。

但第二个，一定是托尼 · 史达克。

因此第二天早上，在被满足了各方面的需求，焦虑不安和疲惫都消除不去而抱着她入睡的史蒂夫还在睡得香甜的时候，并没有很累的维奈迪丝精神饱满的起身，瞬间移动到了托尼的工作室里。

“ 噢，靠。 ” 被无声无息而突然出现在面前的人差点吓死，托尼手上端的一杯咖啡几乎溅到了身上，好在被维奈迪丝及时接住。

“ 我应该发明一个什么东西，让你在基地里不能用那些能力。 ” 他没好气的把咖啡杯放在一边说道。

“……” 抱着手臂看着他，维奈迪丝叹了口气： “‘ 一个包围着世界的盔甲 ’ ，托尼？ ”

“ 噢，消息飞的真快，谁告诉你的？你男朋友？ ” 啧啧两声，托尼撇嘴转过身去，从她手上接过了新倒满的咖啡杯。

“ 索尔。 ” 和他并肩坐下，两人在玻璃窗前看着刚刚升起的太阳，和逐渐苏醒的城市，维奈迪丝淡然说道： “ 当然，虽然结果和他预想的不一样，但总归很让他满意。 ”

幻视有足够的能力保护自己额头上的无限宝石，那样的力量，怎么都比 “ 围绕着世界的盔甲 ” 还要强。

“ 怎么？你也不赞同？ ” 托尼喝了口咖啡问道： “ 老冰棍又说了什么？ ”

“ 他什么都没说。 ” 意识到他的不满和紧张，维奈迪丝笑了出来。

史蒂夫能说什么，到今天早上精疲力尽的完成了好几个回合，除了那个很短暂的谈心，他根本没来得及怎么说话就睡了过去。

想到在身边睡得极沉又平静的恋人，她的目光暖和了很多，整个表情也折出了柔和的角度，看的托尼嘴角一阵抽搐。

“ 我如果不赞成，从一开始我就不可能把任何东西留下给你做研究。 ” 柔声说道，维奈迪丝拍了拍他的肩膀： “ 我只是觉得你太辛苦。 ”

沉默了片刻，托尼转过头去看着城市的景色，没有说话。只是肩膀和背部的僵硬，有点松懈了下来。

“ 而且我要感谢你。 ” 用咖啡杯隐去了笑容，维奈迪丝垂下了眼眸： “ 当然，我也得感谢娜特。 ”

“ 噢，什么？做你男朋友的心理开导师和爱情顾问吗？ ” 托尼讽刺地看了过来： “ 我如果按照我的价格收费，你得把这整身盔甲都留下来抵押。 ” 他勾了勾嘴角： “ 你怎么知道的？能力？ ”

没有看他，维奈迪丝淡然摇头： “ 不用。 ” 史蒂夫身上的不安情绪那么强烈，作为普通人的托尼和娜塔莎都可以意识到，更不用说比他们敏感几百倍的她了。根本不用能力，只需一个拥抱就可以。

“ 不过 ……” 突然想到了什么，也不愿意继续在这个话题上面纠结下去；托尼突然转身，往电脑走去： “ 你如果想感谢我，我真的有一件事情让你去做。 ”

“ 什么事？ ” 她也不想继续这个话题，放下了杯子看向他。

“ 这个。 ” 指了指屏幕上的照片，托尼和她一起看了过去： “ 我希望你去帮我看一个人。 ” 他摊摊手： “ 当然，我可以派希尔或罗曼诺夫去，但是我觉得没人可以比你看得更准了。而且又节约时间。 ”

“ 你想要收一个新成员？ ” 从他手中接过写着地址的纸条，维奈迪丝看向那个少年的照片，念出名字： “ 彼得 · 帕克 …… 十五岁？ ”

她挑挑眉： “ 托尼，他 ……” 本来要摇头反对，但她想了想，她从不在行动之前下结论，于是点点头： “ 我现在就去。 ”

“ 你还是先换套衣服吧？ ” 看了看她一袭白色的阿斯加德长袍，托尼无语的揉了揉眉心： “ 佩珀给你准备了一整个衣橱的衣服，怎么，你现在不在自己的房间里睡了，就不换衣服了吗？ ”

我的确不在房间里睡。维奈迪丝好笑的摇头： “ 好，我换完衣服就去。 ”

“ 等等！ ” 从钱夹子里拿出一张张钞票，托尼笑眯眯地递给她： “ 麻烦帮我买那孩子公寓楼下，转角的甜圈圈。我要花生奶油味的。 ”

你使唤我还真不客气。眯了眯眼，她一把从他钱包里拿出了另外一叠钞票，再还给了他： “ 没问题。 ” 她巧笑倩兮地回答： “ 我知道那一家，史蒂夫也很喜欢。 ”

嘿嘿嘿地向托尼眨眨眼，维奈迪丝笑咪咪地说： “ 我去皇后区，你去给我男朋友解释，为什么他起来后第一眼见的不是我。 ”

“ 好吧。 ” 托尼一阵牙痛。

于是在大战之后，睡褪了全身上下所有的酸痛和疲惫，又满足了那方面的需求，非常愉悦的醒过来的队长，不仅往旁边一伸手扑了个空，而且睁眼抬头看到的第一个人，竟是西装革履又微笑着的托尼。

他差点没从床上翻下来，下意识地用床单遮盖住自己，他可是完全没穿衣服。

“ 早安，睡美人。 ” 拿着平板，从眼镜后面看向他，托尼好笑的眨了眨眼： “ 不用担心，在我们之间什么都没发生。虽然我不介意对你负责。 ” 他看了看队长身上淡淡的淤青和吻痕，忍不住在心里哇哦了一下，看来昨天真是激战。不过也可以理解，小别胜新婚嘛。

“ 你在这里做什么。维奈迪丝呢？ ” 揉了揉太阳穴，史蒂夫叹了口气坐直身来。床单下滑，托尼看了忍不住挑挑眉，噢，不错啊。

“ 她？去皇后区买早餐了，我想吃 DONNA‘S 的甜圈圈。 ” 他向他歪了歪嘴角： “ 瞬间移动，很方便。而且她说你也很喜欢那家店。 ”

“ 托尼 ……” 史蒂夫动了动酸痛的脖子，斜着眼看着他： “ 你派遣我女朋友去给你买早餐？ ”

“ 不，队长。我是派遣我的 ’ 好朋友 ‘ 帮我去买早餐了。 ” 向他挑了挑眉，托尼反唇相讥： “ 你知道她在做你女朋友之前有很多其他身份吧，我们看看？嗯，阿斯加德的盾与剑？王国的守护者？索尔的妹妹、洛基的姐姐 ……”

“ 托尼！ ” 很不客气地打断了他，史蒂夫抬眼看他： “ 到底去哪里了？ ”

“ 皇后区，我不是说 …… 噢，靠！ ” 托尼站起身来正要回答，维奈迪丝刷地一声就出现在他身边，手上还拿着咖啡和一个装着甜圈圈的大纸袋。

“ 嗨，你醒了。 ” 开心地走向前，她把东西胡乱的往托尼怀里一塞，就坐到了史蒂夫的旁边留下了一吻： “ 抱歉，你醒了很久吗？我不想吵醒你，就先让托尼来和你说一声。 ”

“ 我刚刚醒。 ” 史蒂夫笑了笑回答，那模样和刚刚想要拍死托尼的样子简直有天壤之别。握了握她的手，他有点留恋她落下的吻，如果不是托尼在场，他应该会伸手把她再次拉到床上压在身下。

“ 你们两个。 ” 无法忍受自己做了电灯泡，托尼轻咳了一声： “ 五分钟，早餐，客厅。维奈迪丝，报告给我？ ” 说完抱着早餐往外走去。

“ 噢。 ” 立即起身回头，维奈迪丝没忘了给史蒂夫一个轻啄： “ 你先穿衣服。 ”

叹了口气，史蒂夫只好下床，这绝对不是他想要开始今早的方式。

走到客厅的时候，自己的餐盘已经摆好，托尼和维奈迪丝已经开始讨论。史蒂夫挑挑眉，对自己没坐在女友身边很有意见，拉了把椅子在她对面坐下，听着他们的谈话。

“…… 和我的光很像，怎么可能？ ” 托尼听完了关于彼得 · 帕克的报告，很是不可思议的说道，又看向史蒂夫： “ 这就好像你告诉我，有人有着比他还要高的道德标准。 ”

“ 淡金和赤红，耀眼又很纯净的光。我是说真的，托尼。很好的一名战士。 ” 一手拿着咖啡杯，一手伸出来让史蒂夫握住，维奈迪丝漫不经心地说道： “ 在我在阿尔弗海因的军队里，都很少有人有这样的光辉。 ”

“ 你们到底在说什么？你今早去哪里了？ ” 史蒂夫拿起刀叉，很是愉悦的发现的确是上次自己吃得很美味的甜圈圈。

“ 托尼今早让我去看了一名 ……” 想了想措辞，又见好友没有反对，维奈迪丝说道： “ 他想收下的新成员。 ” 她帮史蒂夫倒好了咖啡，搅动了牛奶： “ 那孩子叫做彼得，十五岁，有着 ……”

“ 十五岁？ ” 史蒂夫忍不住打断了她的话： “ 托尼？十五岁？ ”

“ 噢，拜托，年龄不是问题。 ” 擦了擦嘴角，托尼放下了刀叉看向他： “ 而且我只是派她去观察，并没有真的要收下。 ” 他摊摊手： “ 至少他得读完大学本科。 ”

“……” 史蒂夫叹了口气，他的确不想再次和托尼展开辩论，每次意见不同，他们两个人都很痛苦。因此看向了在旁边吃的很欢的维奈迪丝： “ 你怎么看？ ”

不愧是有着千年礼仪的王族成员，虽然很开心，维奈迪丝也吃的很优雅： “ 我觉得花生奶油很好吃。 ” 她向托尼说了一声，对方一幅 “ 是吧我告诉过你 ” 的样子点了点头，然后她放下了刀叉，想了想： “ 如果以阿斯加德神的年龄转换，在他那个年龄，的确可以参军了。 ”

回想了一下： “ 我在他那个年龄，也在接受培训了。但是，我觉得，我们或许可以先暗地观察几年，托尼。 ”

凝神思考了一下，她慎重地说道： “ 坚强乐观的心可以支撑住日后的艰难。我觉得，不要让他过早地接触到太多黑暗，他现在做着一些琐碎但是也很重要的小事，我觉得，这样就可以了。 ”

“ 可以。 ” 击掌点头，托尼答应地很爽快： “ 就交给你了。 ”

“ 交给我？ ” 维奈迪丝惊愕地看向他，立即摇头： “ 噢，不不不，不关我的事，史达克。我已经帮你去看过他了，我不会帮你收学生。那孩子是你的。 ”

“’ 那孩子是你的。 ‘” 托尼重复了一次： “ 我的天，这句话是我这辈子都不想听到的噩梦。 ” 他抖了抖： “ 我会派人暗地观察他，我们到时候再讨论吧。 ” 他说完就要溜，拍了拍维奈迪丝的肩膀，他站起身来就挥手。

“ 讨论什么，不用讨论，托尼 ……” 维奈迪丝瞪着他，但对方已经钻进了电梯里。

“ 我不会答应的。 ” 她只好站起身来向他喊道，然后正要在原本的位置上坐下，却一把被史蒂夫拉到怀里。

“ 你当然不会答应。 ” 咬住她的耳朵，史蒂夫轻声说道： “ 你会变得很忙。 ”

“ 噢，是吗？ ” 看着电梯的方向，维奈迪丝有点懊恼。

“ 对。 ” 扳过她的下巴，他俯首轻轻吻道： “ 我昨天就告诉过你，我会占有你所有的时间。 ”

她忍不住笑出声来： “ 也好，你和托尼去说。 ”

“ 你现在想着托尼？ ” 史蒂夫好整以暇地把她抱起身来： “ 就算他坐在我床上，我都不会想着他。 ” 又想了想： “ 话说回来，今天没什么事 ……”

“ 嗯？ ”

“ 吃饱了早餐，我们回到床上吧。 ”

“ 噢。 ”


	30. SAM

CHAPTER 30

SAM

“ 哇哦。 ” 山姆抱着手臂，一幅不可思议的样子看着史蒂夫： “ 她真是 ……” 他找了半天也找不到措辞，只能再次感慨： “ 哇哦。 ”

“ 我知道，是吧？ ” 史蒂夫微笑着，站在他旁边，双手插在口袋里观看着。

在他们眼前的空地，维奈迪丝的长剑和索尔的巨锤撞击在一起，碰――地一声，引起了巨强的圆形气波，周围的许多杂草树根都被斩飞，在最前面观看的众人都被强风逼得退了一步。

多亏了奥创的破坏，复仇者的基地不得不转移到纽约市城外的郊区。

在多次和队员们和弗瑞讨论之后，他们决定创造一个具有后备军和战斗能力的联盟组织。

参与者既有值得信任的神盾局高层们，也有各领域与他们目标和原则一致的各种专家，自然还有史达克集团的值得信任的工作人员们。

既有特工间谍，也有军人士兵，有超级英雄，也有行政人员，整个基地简直就如一个迷你小国家。而且，带着成员们能对打得痛快淋漓的空地，比如现在索尔和维奈迪丝比划着的空间。

但最重要的，就是史蒂夫提出来的新成员培训被提上了日程。

其内容由核心成员们讨论准备，由他和娜塔莎主导，对象为旺达，罗迪，幻视和山姆。

唯一的遗憾，是布鲁斯不在这里。他乘上了昆式机，消失在地球的某个角落里，对此娜塔莎非常低落，这几天都不断地寻找着他。

而索尔，也要和他们暂时道别。

但在这之前，他和维奈迪丝还有几场过手的时间。

“ 你知道吗？ ” 双方用武器对持不下，正是面对面的使劲时，索尔笑道： “ 我觉得我们欠彼此一个谈话的机会。 ” 他的手腕微微使劲，把她的长剑压了下去： “ 关于罗杰斯，关于简。 ”

“ 噢，是吗？你想谈什么？ ” 一反手就把巨锤掀开，维奈迪丝连退几步，及时举手，银白色的光从她手心里击出，成功地阻挡了向她直飞而来的武器。

轻松地唤回了武器，索尔耸耸肩： “ 不知道，你快乐吗？我快乐吗？我们两个是不是最失败的神？ ”

维奈迪丝被他说的笑了出来： “ 如果是这样，我觉得我们应该去喝酒。 ”

“ 你上次这样说的时候，洛基和希芙几乎醉了五天。 ” 雷神大笑： “ 地球上的酒对我们没有任何效果。 ”

“ 那好吧。 ” 维奈迪丝收了长剑，认真地看着他： “ 所以，呃 …… 我们在和人类做什么？ ”

“ 我也不知道。 ” 索尔叹了口气： “ 不过，你很幸运。 ” 他凝视着她： “ 罗杰斯他 …… 他是一名很出色的勇士。非常勇敢。在这一点上，我觉得你们两个都比我勇敢。 ”

“ 索尔。 ” 她不解地看向他： “ 和人类相恋这件事，我保证你是阿斯加德开天辟地以来第一个敢这样做的神，还有比这个更勇敢的吗？ ”

“ 我没办法承担后果。 ” 雷神笑了笑： “ 洛基曾经警告过我，你知道吗？ ‘ 一个心跳 ’ 的时间，他说。那是我们能够拥有的时间。我们永远都无法准备迎接那一天。 ”

“ 那你怎么回答他的？ ” 她站直了身子，温柔地看向他，手搭在了他的肩膀上。

“ 我说，我不会向死亡投降。 ”

“ 不愧是奥丁之子。 ” 她对他微笑。

“ 洛基也是这么说的。 ” 他笑着拍了拍她的肩膀，两人准备慢慢地往回走。见着他们不再练习，人群也慢慢散开。

“ 他有很多顾虑。索尔。 ” 在走了几步后，维奈迪丝看向史蒂夫的方向说道，两人都放慢了脚步，以非常缓慢的速度走回去。

“ 他犹豫了？ ” 雷神抬头看向仍然和山姆在远处聊天的队长： “ 这可真不像他。罗杰斯是我所认识的，在九个王国里的，最正确又坚定的人。 ”

“ 他从一开始就犹豫了。就如你说的，他是个 ‘ 正确 ’ 的人，而我们 …… 我们这个，在任何方面看起来都不是正确的。 ”

“ 他害怕？ ” 停住了脚步，索尔转头看向她。

“ 人类总是害怕。 ” 维奈迪丝淡淡说道。 “ 他们害怕不能以他们所知道的方式去爱。和我们一样。 ”

“ 但即使这样。 ” 雷神看着史蒂夫，对方的眼光已经发现他们走了过来，便噙着笑看了过来。

“ 他也爱你。 ” 索尔说道： “ 以人类的有限方式。我们必须学着包容他们的恐惧和担忧，他们的时间有限，能给的永远或许只有一百年。但那也是永远。 ”

“ 我知道。 ” 维奈迪丝轻声说道： “ 我知道他的担忧，但是我没有办法也不想要说穿，有些事情，只能他自己发现。 ”

“ 你听起来很像神。 ”

维奈迪丝笑了起来： “ 不。我只是无法承受 …… 如果说穿的话。 ” 她顿了顿： “ 我怕他会想要和我分开。 ”

“ 噢。 ” 和她在离山姆和史蒂夫有一段距离的地方止步，索尔看着史蒂夫的眼光，觉得全身起了鸡皮疙瘩： “ 我觉得他宁愿为你挡下一颗彗星也不想和你分开。诸神在上。 ” 他受不了的拍了拍她的肩膀： “ 你去吧。我不想上前了。 ”

“ 你去见简？ ” 回头看着他开始挥动武器，维奈迪丝好整以暇地看着他： “ 我们什么时候能认识她？ ”

“ 就这几天吧。 ” 索尔想了想： “ 那会是一场很奇怪的谈话。 ” 又摇了摇头： “ 人类。 ”

向他挥挥手，维奈迪丝一转头，就看到史蒂夫和山姆走了上来。

“ 打得很尽兴？ ” 史蒂夫浅笑着上前，手伸出来让她牵住，引到了山姆的面前： “ 维奈迪丝，这是山姆 · 威尔森。是我一个很好的朋友。 ”

“ 噢。 ” 维奈迪丝眼光亮了亮： “ 铜金色，忠诚和信任，还有宽恕和包容的力量。 ”

“ 噢，该死。 ” 山姆笑了起来，从皮夹子里拿出了一张钞票给史蒂夫，又伸出手来： “ 抱歉，我和你男朋友打赌，我觉得我应该是橘黄色，他说我是红色。 ”

“ 是非常好看的铜金色。 ” 她对他笑了笑： “ 很感谢你，一直无条件地保护着他。 ”

“ 噢。 ” 山姆有点不好意思地抓了抓头，但一下子就笑开了： “ 你或许是世界上唯一能看到真相的人，的确是我保护他。 ” 又转向史蒂夫一笑： “ 抱歉老兄，我已经喜欢她胜于喜欢你了。 ”

“ 那并不是很难的事情。 ” 揽住维奈迪丝的肩膀，落下一吻，和他们两个开始往回走： “ 索尔去见简了？ ”

“ 嗯。他要开始忙起来了，所以这几天都忙着去见她。 ”

“ 所以我想问的是。 ” 山姆举了举手： “ 在阿斯加德，你还有别的单身朋友吗？不一定要像你和索尔那样的 …… 天神系列的样子，普通一点也好，那种跟你们一样对地球人感兴趣的？ ”

“ 你还有时间交女朋友吗？ ” 史蒂夫好笑的看着他： “ 我们明天就开始训练了。 ”

“ 说到这个。 ” 突然想到什么，山姆转过身来看着他们两个： “ 我有一个问题。如果你们两个对打，谁会赢？ ”

“ 呃 ……” 史蒂夫愣住，他从来没有想过这样的问题。 ”

“ 当然是他！ ” 维奈迪丝答应得极快又干脆，就在史蒂夫觉得她真是贴心的时候，她却冒出来一句： “ 因为我一定会让着他。 ”

“ 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。 ” 看着队长吃瘪的表情，山姆忍不住爆笑。

三个人有说有笑的走向了宿舍，因为一切还在安置的过程上，所以这几天非常轻松。早上已经安排好了接下来的日程，可能从明天开始，就要启动队长的魔鬼训练和其他的工作安排了。因此包括他们三人，其他人也都在抓紧时间放松休息。

看着和维奈迪丝十指紧扣，时不时又揽着她的腰，不住地轻笑的史蒂夫，山姆不觉满是好奇，忍不住一直看向他们。

和其他人一样，猎鹰也想过会是什么样的人会获得美国队长的爱情，他想过很多次，也和史蒂夫讨论过几次， “ 我看见她才会知道 ” ，队长总是这么回答。

围绕着史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯的周围的女人们，都是各种各样的，出色耀眼如卡特局长，神秘性感如娜塔莎，还有一个聪明敏慧的莎伦，以及那些在神盾局的时候，有意无意总是在他们身边打转的职业女性。

他从来也没有想到，会是维奈迪丝。

或许连队长都没想过。

史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯平时很严肃，在心情好的时候会带着少许的幽默；他微笑的次数很多，也很少真正的生气，是个非常温和而强大的人。作为美国队长，他的姿态总是站的笔挺，直成一条完美的树立的线条的身姿似乎永远都不会弯折，再大的苦难和挫折都无法让他倒下。

山姆见过他作战时的坚毅，也见过他的怒气和平时的严肃及幽默。他只是从来没有见过这样的史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯。

微微弯下的眼眸里都是温柔又平和的喜悦，眼底反折出来的目光，全都是维奈迪丝的身影。

他会有很多不由自主和不经意的小举动，勾起她的手指，揽住她的腰，帮她掠起垂下的发丝，帮她在自己的肩膀上找到最舒适的位置。其实这些小举动山姆在约会的时候也会做，只是当史蒂夫做出来的时候，似乎带着什么特别的感觉。

或许就是因为爱吧。毕竟和喜欢和好感有区别的。

不过，她也是这样的。山姆看着说笑着的维奈迪丝想到。

和刚刚在和索尔对比的人不一样，那个飞扬又明亮，带着攻击和速度的女战神逐渐褪去，来到了他的身边，回头抬眸都是带着笑。笑意盈盈的双眼，明亮又清澄，她自然而然地牵着他，像是几百年都这样和他携手同行走过。

爱情的力量啊。

山姆忍不住感慨。

那几天那个略带焦虑和严肃的队长似乎变了一个人，变得无比平静和安详，山姆也有点了解了，为什么是她。

和她在一起的时候，不只是史蒂夫，似乎所有人都带了几分愉悦和安心。是个强大的，但不乏包容和温柔的存在，足够以做他们的后盾，也足够以做和他们并肩的长剑。

“ 所以，在阿尔弗海因，你是住在 …… 宫殿里？ ”

所有人对于阿斯加德的问题总是很多，难得有一个不如索尔那样，说两句就是一副 “ 为什么你们不懂 ” 或 “ 这里不是这样吗 ” 的表情，维奈迪斯极有耐心，说的也详细，或许是因为好奇宝宝 · 史达克让她已经习惯了。因此一打开这个话题，山姆忍不住一直好奇。

“ 是。阿尔弗海因的王城的宫殿里有我的寝殿，在宫殿里最偏僻的地方，我不是很喜欢被人打扰。 ” 接过史蒂夫递过来的咖啡，三人舒适地坐在了新的聚餐厅里，沐浴着下午的阳光，很慵懒的聊天。

“ 像是 …… 像是古代的那种宫殿？有很多仆人？ ” 山姆哇喔了一声，又看看四处： “ 你不会觉得这里很寒酸？ ”

维奈迪丝笑了出来： ” 我不经常住在哪里，在我年幼的时候，和索尔和洛基住在阿斯加德，后来我们被派遣去各种地方训练，再后来，我们开始上战场。阿斯加德的一些战争非常漫长，像是抵抗普罗多米丝达精灵的战争，我们就打了五年。所以回到宫殿里，反而不适应。 “ 她微微一笑： ” 和中庭的军人们非常相似。 “ 她舒服地靠在了身后的史蒂夫的怀里： “ 反而，我现在到中庭，非常能睡。 ”

“ 什么样的训练？ ” 对于明天即将开始培训新成员，史蒂夫对这个话题也比较有兴趣，他让她靠在了自己胸前，又用手帮她安置了一下肩膀，对她笑着问道。

“ 和所有军训一样，跑步，锻炼，作战，反应，对打，熟练运用武器。然后在不同的地方适应这一切，冰海雪山，火川沙漠，我们都呆过。哦，对了，还有骑马作战。 ”

“ 那应该很辛苦。 ” 史蒂夫握了握她的手说道。

“ 做军人都辛苦。 ” 她向他一笑： “ 但我不是很记得那些艰辛，我只记得那些很快乐的日子。 ” 她扳着他的手指玩弄着，漫不经心地说道。

“ 然后还要学习法术，各种语言，军事战策，熟读历史。 ” 她又想了想： “ 可是我和索尔还有我的兄长因格威学习的不一样，他们学的是每一位储君都要学的东西，我也学了一点，奥丁陛下一直希望我可以继承阿尔弗海因的王位，但是我没有兴趣。 ” 她顿了顿： “ 他应该派洛基去的。在政治外交这方面，洛基总是比我们几个都有天分，只是奥丁陛下不想看到而已。 ”

“ 啧 ……” 听完了她这些话，山姆耸耸肩，对史蒂夫摊摊手： “ 就像我们在学校里学的一样，是吧。 ” 引得队长笑出声来了。他又想了想： “ 我还有一个问题，你可以举起索尔的武器吗？ ”

“ 呃 ……” 维奈迪丝无所谓的摊了摊手： “ 当然能啊。 ” 她奇怪地看向了他们： “ 难道你们不能吗？ ” 又转头看向史蒂夫，上上下下打量了一番： “ 你应该可以啊。 ”

“ 哦，我不行。 ” 队长急忙摇手，又在女朋友怀疑的眼光下，认真的点头： “ 我已经试过了，真的不行。 ”

“ 在说什么？找了你们很久了，维奈迪斯，你真的要学会用手机了。 ” 正在维奈迪丝怀疑地看着史蒂夫的时候，托尼带着希尔和娜塔莎走了过来，很不客气的坐在了她身边，还示意史蒂夫挪过去一点；后者好脾气的起了身坐了过去，好让其他人落座。

“ 噢，抱歉。 ” 维奈迪丝很无辜地看向他： “ 你为什么不打给史蒂夫，我都和他在一起。 ” 这话让托尼磨了一阵牙，在队长好笑的眼光下，只能点点头。

“ 维奈迪丝说她能举起索尔的武器。 ” 山姆向其他人点了点头打招呼后解释道。

“ 哇哦，真的吗？ ” 娜塔莎挑挑眉： “ 但是我一点都不惊讶。所以，等等。 ” 她又有了疑惑： “ 只有你，还是其他阿斯加德人都可以？ ”

“ 不，应该只有我。能举起米奥尼尔的人都要有高尚的品德、纯洁的心，和许多其他的优点。 ” 她想了想： “ 要配得上神器，才能动用它的力量。索尔的武器是整个阿斯加德最厉害的。连我的长剑都不能和其相比。 ”

“ 你的武器，也是那种，别人举不起来的吗？ ” 希尔好奇地看着依偎在史蒂夫怀里，穿着简单的人类衣服的维奈迪丝，很难把她和她所说的话连在一起。

“ 没那么难。 ” 她笑了起来： “ 平时应该无法举起，但在战场上，任何有 …… 唔 ……” 她想了想： “ 有需求的时候，长剑也会回应。如果想要举起它用来救人，维护别人，武器会知道。 ”

“ 噢 ……” 众人都是一副 WTF 的表情，但看见维奈迪丝很理所当然的样子，都只好面面相觑的纷纷表示 “ 对啊当然怎么不是这样当然是这样咯 ” 的表情。

“ 不过我的长剑和我一样，有着自我愈合的能力。 ” 慢慢想着，维奈迪丝补充道： “ 除了我，没人可以完全摧毁它 …… 吧？至少现在没人可以。 ”

“ 我说，你应该不介意我把你的长剑拿来研究几天吧？ ” 托尼一只脚翘在另外只上面，无所谓的摇了摇手： “ 你们能想象吗？可以自我愈合的武器。我们或许可以研发出可以自我愈合的盔甲。天，维奈迪丝，我们明天就开始。 ” 他想着就有点两眼发光： “ 看来我们又要忙一阵子了。 ”

“ 史达克。 ” 史蒂夫忍不住瞪向他： “ 你记得你最后一次研究阿斯加德的东西出了什么事吗？ ”

“ 记得。他在房间里乖乖待着呢。 ” 托尼挥了挥手： “Come on Cap ，你女朋友都没说什么。怎么样，亲爱的，明天九点，我们就开始。 ”

史蒂夫正要出声反对，一道彩虹桥就从窗外滑过而落，降在阿斯加德人的专用地上。

“ 哇哦。 ” 众人都看去，娜塔莎挑了挑眉： “ 简 · 佛斯特。 ” 她看向在星光点点之中出现的两道人影说道。

“ 诸神。 ” 维奈迪丝忍不住掩嘴笑道，眨了眨眼： “ 好强烈的粉红色。 ”

“ 看来我们今天晚上的晚餐会很丰富。 ” 托尼站起身来，看了看手表： “ 星期五，准备烧烤，你们觉得怎么样？ ”

“ 哦，天，太好了！ ” 罗迪双手举起赞成： “ 安格斯牛小排？ ”

“ 不可能没有那个。 ” 托尼和他击掌眨眨眼，兴致也很高： “ 我去派车接佩珀。 “ 又转头问道克林特： “ 去看看那个生气的愤怒少女愿不愿意下楼吧，她总不可能接受我的邀请。虽然严格来说，她住在我家里。 ”

“ 还有叫幻视穿上衣服！ ” 罗迪在鹰眼点头去按电梯的身后喊道： “ 别穿着那个金色披风来吃饭，连两个阿斯加德人都换衣服了。 ”

“ 我应该去换衣服吗？ ” 看了看身上属于史蒂夫的 T 恤，维奈迪丝忍不住问道。

“ 你现在这样就很好看。 ” 吻了吻她的额头，又忍不住在唇上啄了一下，史蒂夫说道。

“ 当然，你不穿也很好看。 ” 他在她耳边用只有他们能听到的声音说道。

“ 罗杰斯队长。 ” 揽住他的脖子甜甜一笑，维奈迪丝也吻了吻他的鼻尖： “ 你现在的光，是非常浓郁的桃红色。 ”

“ 噢，太好了。 ” 史蒂夫忍不住笑着： “ 我今晚不用开口了，你开启能力就可以。 ”

“ 那个 ……” 坐在对面的山姆忍不住开口： “ 你们知道我都听得到，对吧？ ”


	31. 2015

**CHAPTER 31**

**2015**

2015 应该是所有成员们最快乐无忧的一年了。虽然已经开始了罗杰斯式的魔鬼训练，但没有世界末日的威胁和负担在肩膀上，即使是训练也觉得快乐又充实。

维奈迪丝并不参加训练，理由很简单，她依然在阿尔弗海因和地球之间来往，只是在中庭停留的时间越来越长，而每次回自己的王国的时候，她都会锻炼一下身手，毫无保留的神力使出来的威力太大，会摧毁整个地方。因此托尼对于她不参加表示毫无意见而非常支持。

再者，史蒂夫也不愿意她参加，光是坐在那里，就实在太让人分心，队长要有主导者的威严，总不可能一直对女朋友微笑。

不过有时候她会经过训练场看一下，多半是和托尼并肩走过，观察一下每个人的进度。

“ 那个少女的力量是无敌的。 ” 她在第一次见到旺达的时候，就坚定的断言。

“ 还好你们把她接到这里来了。 ” 看着猩红女巫使出的红色能量，维奈迪丝难得蹙眉，收敛了平时的温婉气息，对身边的托尼和抽空过来亲一下女朋友的史蒂夫严肃地说道： “ 好好培养她，她是一颗非常罕见的钻石。她的能力是无限的，再过几年，会超越我，超越索尔，超越你们。 ”

“ 你是在说旺达，对吧。 ” 托尼挑挑眉，看看下面又看看维奈迪丝： “ 她还是个孩子。 ”

但维奈迪丝很难得的收敛了笑容，转头看向队长： “ 史蒂夫。她的光 ……”

她蹙眉观察了片刻，淡然但是严肃说道： “ 你要好好教她，能力差一点也没有关系，但是她的心，你一定要保护好它。不要让她染上半点黑暗。 ”

史蒂夫若有所思的点了点头。

于是旺达莫名其妙的突然成了队长的重点培养对象，每天都很郁闷的接受着加倍的压迫。

训练每天都有。但是到了周末的时候，史蒂夫还是会把折腾队员们的时间缩短。而如果正好维奈迪丝在的话，他有时候还会大发慈悲的取消训练或做个很短暂的热身。

于是阿尔弗海因的女战神成了整个基地上下最受欢迎的存在。毕竟史蒂夫不仅仅管着核心队员们的进展，偶尔后备军的进步也会过问一下，或去操场来个突然检查，如果他觉得水平不达标的话，那后果往往很惨。

但维奈迪丝一到，那个平时严格无比的史蒂夫都会温柔几分，于是每当彩虹星光桥出现在阿斯加德的专属降落场，很多人都会在心里默默欢呼。

“ 我怎么感觉你们中庭人现在热情多了？ ” 有一次维奈迪丝刚刚才降落，边看着身后边外面走进来，抱住了史蒂夫落下一吻： “ 嗨，我回来了。 ”

“ 为什么这么说？ ” 史蒂夫也刚刚下了训练，还擦着湿哒哒的头发，他皱眉： “ 更热情？ ” 男的还是女的？

“ 他们好像很开心的迎接了我。 ” 接过毛巾帮他擦头发，维奈迪丝想了想： “ 特别是山姆和罗迪，说什么今晚可以好好喝一场了。 ”

“ 噢。 ” 史蒂夫有点好气又好笑，算了，反正自己明天也打算晚起。转身抱住维奈迪丝的腰： “ 那是因为你很受欢迎。 ”

“ 呃？ ” 维奈迪丝更疑惑： “ 有吗？ ”

“ 每次你来我都会有好心情。 ” 史蒂夫拿过了毛巾，随意的放在了椅子上，自己坐在床上，手已经抚上了站在他面前的维奈迪丝的腰： “ 我有好心情，他们就能休息几天。 ”

他的吻落在了她的锁骨上： “ 这次过了四天了，维奈迪丝，我觉得好久了。 ”

“ 所以你这四天 …… 就一直欺负着他们？ ” 她忍不住失笑。

“ 不谈他们。 ” 很坚定的宣布话题结束，史蒂夫一把抱起她放在床上： “ 反正我准备取消明天的训练。 ”

“ 噢 ……”

虽然所有人都会享受维奈迪丝来到中庭的蜜月期，但她一旦走了的那前几天一般也非常煎熬。而且在后面的日子里，她留下的时间越来越长，训练的内容和时间也再也不会因为她在或不在而改变。

除了个人能力，应对措施，作战方式，防守能力，需要培训的还有一大堆队长和娜塔莎不断研发出来的方案。

两个前辈最重视的还是团队精神和配合，毕竟每个在场的人分开来都是一流的战士，但他们需要的是一个联盟和团队。

TOGETHER 。就如队长说的那样，在一起团结最重要。所以最讲究的，还是齐心协力。

为了培养团队精神，史蒂夫有 “ 罗杰斯氏的恶魔训练 ” 和 “ 美国队长式说教 ” ，但其他人也有各种各样的 “ 培养团队气氛 ” 的花招。

比如山姆的 “ 每个月的第三个礼拜六大家去喝酒啊 ” ，罗迪的 “ 每周四我们来个披萨为主题的晚餐，吃完所有口味的披萨 ” ，幻视也坚持每个月至少一次为大家下厨，以及原本很冷漠但其实只是口是心非的旺达竟然也提出 “ 大家一起出去玩我还没去过纽约 ” 的提议。

对这些问题，和队友们没完没了的 “ 出去玩啊出去玩 ” 的要求，史蒂夫一般都会考虑到第二天的训练内容来答应或不答应。但无奈，他有一个无比好说话又温柔的女朋友。

众人发现，要说服队长，维奈迪丝才是突破口。于是所有的请求从 “ 队长我们周四去看电影好不好 ” ，变成了 “ 维奈迪丝，告诉史蒂夫我们明天一起去看电影哦 ” 。

这样的情况多了，史蒂夫也忍不住揉着眉心对她说道： “ 你不要一直宠着他们，好吗？ ”

队员们对维奈迪丝的喜爱，并不仅仅是因为她的出现，可以让平时严格要求的队长温柔又好说话。

还有她的温暖，以及几乎是用宠爱的方式，陪伴着他们所有人。

或许是因为有一千多年的修行，而在阿斯加德成长的时候，上面有一个曾经很暴躁把作战当作玩乐的索尔，一个不怎么擅长保卫出征所以担子都要落在自己肩上的王兄，下面还有一个老是四处闯祸的洛基，维奈迪丝能显示出的能力，不仅仅是在作战方面。还有耐心和陪伴。

她能陪山姆嘻嘻哈哈的聊天，听着猎鹰说那些认识的新女友，用一些简单的问题帮他分析或看透一些情况。

也会陪幻视聊一整夜，人生哲学历史文学，那些谁都没时间或连旺达都觉得无聊枯燥的话题。反正他们两个都不需要睡眠，有时候一群人聚餐后散了场，隔天早上起来，发现他们都还在原座位里面聊啊聊。

会和娜塔莎和旺达分享一些在空隙时间，属于女孩子的秘密；娜塔莎总是别有深意，而旺达总是带着少女的苦恼向她倾诉。

在少许的悠闲的时间里，队员们有时候会抢在队长前，在彩虹桥落下的时候迎接上去。

史蒂夫对此很头疼，他突然觉得洛基在奥丁和索尔手下长得这么歪不是没有原因的，他有一个总是偏袒他又什么都 “ 好呀好呀 ” 的答应的长姐。

“ 我是神啊。 ” 维奈迪丝在他的抱怨下耸耸肩： “ 我本来就是要满足人类的愿望的。 ”

“ 噢 …… 是吗？ ” 他轻声微笑，把她的腿盘在自己腰间，俯首咬住她的耳垂： “ 那每当你满足他们的一个请求，必须满足我的十个愿望。怎么样？ ”

“ 好。 ” 维奈迪丝爽快答应，在他诧异的时候一把撕开了他的衣服，一口咬上了他的下唇： “ 你先撑过第二个愿望再说吧，人类。 ”

于是第二天两人都没为增加团队精神的活动而做出贡献 —— 他们没参加。维奈迪丝满足了史蒂夫不止两个愿望。

当然，培养团体精神这种事情，无论如何都少不了托尼。

当复联基地建设工程完成的时候，托尼准备举办一个巨大无比的宴会。一个将会 “ 非常有史达克风格 ” 的晚宴，奢华大气高调富贵逼人，如果不是所有成员们集体反对，他或许还想要弄一个红毯走秀。

“ 你还记得最后一次举办宴会的时候发生了什么吗？ ” 史蒂夫没好气地问道。

“ 噢，你是说，维奈迪丝没参加的那次，然后你被财经部的凯萨琳纠缠了一晚上吗？ ” 托尼吊儿郎当地玩弄着手中的墨镜，好笑地看着他，假装没看见在旁边挑起眉的维奈迪丝： “ 你后来到底送她回家了没有？我记得看到你帮她开车门。 ”

“ 没那回事，亲爱的。 ” 在旁边涂指甲油的娜塔莎头也不抬地对维奈迪丝说道： “ 你不要听托尼的，他什么都不知道。 ”

“ 谢谢你，娜特。我的确没跟谁说话。 ” 给了托尼一个能杀人的眼光，史蒂夫向黑寡妇点了点头。

“ 缠着他聊了一晚上的人不是什么凯萨琳，是税务部的阿比盖尔。 ” 娜塔莎忍着笑，吹了吹指甲，完全无视史蒂夫的脸： “ 队长 …… 你应该是送了她回家吧？我也看到你帮她开车门的哦。 ”

“ 罗曼诺夫！ ” 史蒂夫警告地说道，又看看正望向自己的维奈迪丝： “ 不是，你听我说 ……”

“ 维奈迪丝，你好了吗？我们可以出发了。 ” 旺达从门后探出来，轻声问道。

“ 我好了。 ” 向史蒂夫投了一个不知道什么样的眼神，维奈迪丝立即高椅上跳了下来往门前走去。史蒂夫立即跟上。

“ 不， babe ，你听我解释 ……” 他跟在她身后说着。

等史蒂夫的声音越来越远，托尼终于忍不住，和娜塔莎对视了一眼，两人爆出了一阵狂笑。

“ 哈哈哈哈哈哈，那真是 …… 太好玩了哈哈哈哈哈 ……” 托尼看着笑得眼泪都出来了的娜塔莎，弯身在椅子上笑个不停： “…… 谁是阿比盖尔？ ”

“ 不 …… 知道。哈哈哈哈哈哈。 ” 娜塔沙笑得瘫在沙发上： “ 谁是凯萨琳？ ”

“ 不知道哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。 ” 托尼笑得几乎窒息，又听了听： “ 噢，天，他来了。快 ……” 他竟然开启了战衣，一把把娜塔莎拎着飞了出去。两人跌倒在草坪上，大笑了半天。

娜塔莎在周一训练的时候被折磨得很惨，众人面面相觑，都不知道她到底做了什么触怒了队长。但看史蒂夫站在原地，似笑非笑地抱臂又噙着冷意，谁都没敢上前询问。

托尼则是一整周都没来总部基地露面。他才不敢。死都不来。

最后还是维奈迪丝好气又好笑的出面周旋。

“ 我又没吃醋生气。 ” 她趴在他背上撒娇地说道，吻了吻他的耳朵： “ 史蒂夫，宝贝，你不要生气了好不好。娜特好可怜，到现在还在跑步。 ” 她很少这样称呼他，只有在服软撒娇的时候才会这样叫。

“ 等等。 ” 一个翻身转过来，史蒂夫抬头看她： “ 你为什么不吃醋生气？ ”

“ 你都说你没有 ……” 维奈迪丝惊愕，差点答不上来。

“ 在托尼和娜特说那件事情的时候，你也没吃醋生气吗？ ” 他坐起身来，微微蹙眉： “ 我和别的女人聊一晚上，为她开车门，送她回家。你不生气？ ”

“ 但你说你没有啊。 “ 她挑眉： “ 所以我 ……”

“……” 史蒂夫叹了口气，躺了下去翻过了身。

“ 史蒂夫 ……” 她无奈地扑上去，但对方闭上了眼睛： “ 史蒂夫 ……” 只好继续哄，但他怎么都不理。

维奈迪丝眯了眯眼睛： “ 史蒂夫史蒂夫史蒂夫史蒂夫史蒂夫 …… ！！！ ”

他终于忍不住笑出声来，一把抱住她，俯首就吻下去。爽朗好听的笑声从打开的窗子传了出来，听得还在一圈圈跑步的娜塔莎一阵磨牙。

虽然说，因为史蒂夫说没有就是没有，但作为美国队长的女朋友，以及千年战神的王国的守护者，再怎么一千多年没谈过恋爱，危机感和女人的直觉还是有的。

毕竟那是史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯。

连走路呼吸静坐都好看的史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯。

平时工作并不用穿战服，下了训练场又总是会冲澡换衣服，史蒂夫总是一身干净利落又清爽的样子出现在工作的场所。

紧致有力的肌肉，高挑的个子，永远有礼的温柔微笑和湛蓝的眼眸。

穿着悠闲的衣服的队长，提拔笔直的修长身影光是站在那里就忍不住让人频频瞩目。更不用说专注工作，努力又认真的样子，是如何吸引人了。

复仇者总部不乏女人，应该说，不乏出色的女人，至少平时可以和核心成员们接触的都是出类拔萃而能力超强的。在其中，钦慕于队长的人数并不小。

只可惜对方是冰棍，外加木头，外加有原则有责任感有担当的好男人。对周围的女人除了保持礼貌的距离，就是简单的寒暄。

史蒂夫对自己和维奈迪丝的恋情毫无隐瞒，他并不会多加宣告，但周围的人都知道他有了恋人，并且他们是非常恩爱的一对。

但这并不会阻止仰慕者们的热情，总会有不死心的女人们想要接近他，并且试图取代美国队长的女朋友的位置。

说到底，那是隔着银河系的异地（星球）恋，而维奈迪丝在众人露面的机会极少，她忙着在托尼的研究所、基地和自己的王国里来回。而史蒂夫也是个工作狂，两人都不喜欢在工作或忙碌的时候被打扰，便很有默契的分开两路各自忙。

在少有的悠闲时间又很少出现在外人眼前，门一关，两人都巴不得融化在彼此的身上，在床上格斗或依偎在一起。唯一能够占有他们其他的时间的，便是队友们的聚会，或要拯救世界这样的事情。

所以当 “ 队长有女朋友了 ” 这样的消息传来，震惊之后，大多的仰慕者们都是嗤之以鼻的。

从来都没有见他女友露过面，也不见队长传短信或讲电话（维奈迪丝不会用手机），也没有见他出去约会（忙着床上格斗），其他时间里不是在训练就是在工作，实在不知道他女朋友是谁。

时间久了，仿佛没有这样的事，众人的心再次蠢蠢欲动。

对此事表现的最积极而最努力的，是情报局的爱琳娜。

爱琳娜 · 米勒，情报局的三级分析组长，比玛丽亚 · 希尔低两级，从神盾局转至史达克集团，再转至复仇者基地，是职业场上一路高升的女强人，有着别人眼里的开挂的人生，但才能又实在配得上她的职位，是一位非常有能力又耀眼美丽的女子。

有着金色的波浪大卷发，碧绿的翡翠眼睛，以及和娜塔莎不分上下的紧致性感身材。

身边的追求者，可以和几年前还是年轻疯狂的托尼打成平手。

美丽的女人总有点骄傲的，因为她有那个资本。

爱琳娜的工作能力非常出色，是个典型的可以靠颜值却偏偏要靠能力的例子。曾经负责过神盾局的许多机密案子，却在他们开始追杀史蒂夫的那一刻，坚定地站在了队长那一方。

如果不是因为维奈迪丝的出现，或许是一个非常适合史蒂夫的人。

不仅是别人这么认为，她自己也深信不疑。并且也从没有掩饰自己的仰慕，但仍然非常专业，工作分工作，私事分私事。

对此，连知道她对自己的好感的史蒂夫都要赞赏几分，在工作上也愿意和她保持着一个礼貌良好的关系。

但这一切专业无比的关系，在她得知史蒂夫有女朋友了的那一刻，仿佛有点变化，爱琳娜的眼神开始慢慢地灼热起来。

就好像，一直仰望着的偶像突然公开了恋情。

那个男人，你曾经觉得世界上所有人都配不上他，连自己这么出色的女人都配不上。

却突然有人打破了所有的憧憬。

原来如果努力，还真的可以和他在一起。

怎么可能甘心，怎么可能认输。

“ 他有女朋友了。 ” 看着爱琳娜在女洗手间描着精致的口红，玛丽亚 · 希尔忍不住揉着眉心劝道： “ 我是说真的，爱琳娜。 ”

“ 对，但哪又如何？ ” 转过头来对她展开一个美丽的笑容，爱琳娜拨了拨自己的头发，笑得嫣然又夺目： “ 他还没结婚，一切还没有尘埃落定，公平竞争，亲爱的。 ”

“ 那是史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯，爱琳娜。 ” 希尔翻了翻白眼，捂着额头： “ 对他来说，有女朋友和结婚没有差别。 ”

“ 噢，来吧，玛丽。他已经在这个世界里生活很久了。 ” 爱琳娜对她眨眨眼： “ 你觉得男人不会适应二十一世纪的便利吗？他是个男人，男人都会习惯对他们有优势的世界。 ”

“ 他不一样。你别做傻事，到时候弄得非常尴尬而难堪，好吗？ ” 希尔一手叉腰，忍耐地看着对方精致完美的妆容： “ 他很爱她，而她也很出色。严格来说，她是个神。 ”

“ 那她就没什么好怕的，不是吗？ ” 拨了拨头发，爱琳娜用那双让任何男人都能动心的碧绿眼睛看着她： “ 我不会把工作搞砸的，你放心。我只是 ……” 她笑了笑： “ 想要让他知道他的选择很多。 ”

“ 噢，天。 ” 希尔忍不住仰天长叹，但对方已经走出了洗手间： “ 你以为在你之前他不知道吗？ ” 她忍不住在身后嚷道，但爱琳娜已经走远了。

于是在晚上和众人吃完了罗迪心心念念念叨了很久的夏威夷披萨，趁着男士们都围在大屏幕周围看着棒球赛而上蹿下跳又欢呼怒吼的时候，希尔想了想，还是来到了正在和娜塔莎准备咖啡的维奈迪丝的身边。

“ 这个周六有个 after office 。呃 …… 是那种下班后的小聚会，可能在纽约市里。 ” 希尔抱着双臂，靠在岛台上看向队长的女朋友： “ 你能来吗，维奈迪丝？ ”

“ 嗯？ ” 维奈迪丝回身看向她： “ 噢，我明天就要回阿尔弗海因了，应该来不及参加。 ” 她算了算： “ 要去看看军队的训练进度，巡逻一下北海边缘的村镇，可能还要去阿斯加德禀告一下近来的事情，可能还要参加一场婚礼。连索尔可能都要参加。 ”

想了想又继续摇摇头： “ 应该是来不及。这是四百年来王族里的第一场婚礼，我一定得出席。不过我和你们工作上的人也不是很熟悉，没有关系，你们会玩得很开心的。 ”

“ 哦 ……” 希尔愣了愣： “ 那些事情的确很重要。 ” 她看向了似笑非笑看过来的娜塔莎，又加道： “ 娜特也去，山姆当然要去，是他主导的。而史蒂夫 ……” 她慢吞吞地在娜塔莎要笑出来的表情下说道： “ 应该也会去。 ”

“ 他本来就应该去啊。 ” 维奈迪丝笑着把咖啡和啤酒瓶子放在了盘子上，准备给其他人端过去。 “ 和属下们打好关系是很重要的事情。也是作为主帅的工作的一部分。 ”

“ 当然。 ” 希尔嘴角有点抽搐： “ 当然。 ”

见她有点无奈，维奈迪丝正在忙碌的手顿了顿，转过头来，还是微笑着问道： “ 你们几点钟下班？ ”

“ 礼拜六那天吗？ ” 希尔想了想： “ 下午四点。 ”

听了之后，对方还是摇摇头： “ 我应该赶不上。不过没关系，你们尽兴点。 ” 她笑容温柔点点头： “ 你要啤酒吗？还是喝点别的？ ” 维奈迪丝好脾气的问道，希尔只能接过了啤酒。

“ 多管闲事可不是你的风格哟，玛丽。 ” 娜塔莎在看着维奈迪丝端着盘子走过去的背影，巧笑嫣然的在希尔的耳边低声说道。

“ 噢，闭嘴吧。 ” 希尔只能笑着回应了黑寡妇： “ 我只是看到那群女人就烦。 ”

“ 我跟你打赌，你所说的这一切，她心里都知道。 ” 笑着目睹维奈迪丝被史蒂夫揽着坐下，娜塔莎有点幸灾乐祸地说道。

第二天维奈迪丝就要回阿尔弗海因，只不过在走之前，竟然还抽出了时间，来到了情报所的大楼，和自己男朋友道别。

“ 我以为你早上就走了。 ” 见到她在玻璃墙的另外一边，史蒂夫向正在给自己报告的分析师致歉，快步走来笑道。

“ 托尼正好给我打了电话，问一些没来得及搞清楚的事情。虽然我觉得，他其实想知道你是不是还等着和他算账。 ” 抿了抿嘴，维奈迪丝让他牵住自己笑着说道： “ 既然已经晚了，我就顺便过来再看你一眼。 ”

两人的身影在一览无余的玻璃墙的另一边笑着说了几句，很快就引来了工作中的众人之间的侧目和轰动。

希尔抱着手臂冷哼，并没有上前阻止，反而好笑的看着一个个从格子桌里探头出来的工作人员们，特别是那些拍着同伴们的肩膀叫他们快看的女人们。

玻璃墙的另一边，史蒂夫正好俯首，面带微笑听着维奈迪丝说着什么，眼底嘴角都是温柔，一只手牵着她，另外一只手帮她别了别头发，还点了点她的鼻尖，引得她一阵笑。

并不是什么平时见不到的画面，只是给那些还抱着幻想的仰慕者们如彗星撞地球的一击。

希尔看了看穿着牛仔裤和史蒂夫的宽大 T 恤的维奈迪丝，见她头发随意披在背后，纯净无暇的面容上干净又透亮，忍不住嘴角再次抽搐。

转头又看了看在一边妆容精致，制服穿在身上看起来比平常还要紧致或小几码，脸色有点扭曲的爱琳娜，不觉撇撇嘴，觉得还是维奈迪丝好看一点，只是这样平凡的打扮，不足够威慑这一群女人。

可能是所有人的眼光，尤其是女人们的，太过锐利尖锐，维奈迪丝不觉微微侧脸，往这里看了一下。她飞快地扫了一圈，直到看到在旁边好整以暇的希尔，才忍不住笑了笑，和对方交换了一个飞快的眼神。

“ 我觉得我在这里太引人注目了。 ” 她握了握史蒂夫的手，示意着他应该回去工作了。 “ 我也该走了，早走早回来。 ” 又想了想： “ 介意让他们再激动一下吗，罗杰斯队长？ ”

史蒂夫笑出了声： “ 我什么时候拒绝过你。 ” 不用她要求，他自己俯下身来吻住了她。完毕之后还不忘在她耳边轻声说道： “ 不要以为我不知道你昨天晚上那么 …… 咳，不是没有原因的。 ”

“ 噢，对。是你吃亏了。 ” 她笑着在他脸上再留了一吻： “ 我要去几天呢，罗杰斯队长，总要给你留下什么让你回味一下。 ”

“ 早点回来不就好了。 ” 笑着和她吻别，史蒂夫还是有点不舍的回去工作了。

在队长转身的那一刻，在玻璃墙另一端的所有工作人员都在一瞬间若无其事的赶紧回岗位或继续工作。

维奈迪丝好笑的和希尔挥了挥手，又见对方的眼神瞄向了在一边傲然站立的某个装扮非常漂亮的女人，又向自己眨眨眼，她若有所思的点了点头，就转身走了出去。

没有维奈迪丝的接下来几天非常平常，只不过是在见到了队长女友本身之后，爱琳娜似乎越战越勇，毕竟去掉战服盔甲的维奈迪丝，在远处看来非常平凡，虽然美丽，但爱琳娜自认为还是比自己差很多。

作为一个聪明的女强人，又和队长合作了许多年，爱琳娜自然知道用什么方式能够更接近队长或得到他的赞赏。

于是希尔只能忍耐着看着她在做报告的时候，那种有意无意的靠近与接触，手指有时候拂过史蒂夫的手臂，笑的时候微微歪头，发丝拂过他的胳膊；还有什么电梯或走廊里的偶遇，俏皮的玩笑和似是不经意的关心和体贴。

“ 我要吐了。 ” 在员工餐厅里，看到她 N 次说话时笑着笑着用手拍了拍队长的肩膀的时候，希尔毫无表情地对娜塔莎说道。

“ 维奈迪丝快回来了。 ” 黑寡妇笑出身： “ 放心吧，她会有办法的。 ”

“ 什么？ ” 山姆惊愕的吃着三明治边看着，又随她的眼光转身看向爱琳娜和礼貌的队长，无所谓的继续吃午饭： “ 放心吧，他没兴趣。 ”

“ 不仅没兴趣。 ” 罗迪也抱着手臂喝着饮料说道： “ 他还有点不耐烦。 ”

“ 维奈迪丝快回来了。 ” 旺达附和着娜塔莎的话： “ 她什么都不用做。只要回来就好了。 ”

旺达的话的确没错，维奈迪丝赶在礼拜六晚上之前就回来了。

可能是因为希尔的提示起了作用，这次她的彩虹桥没有降落在阿斯加德人的专用区里，而是落在了下午五点左右，当所有下班的人员都整理好了，结伴离开基地准备前往纽约市的时候，穿过了天空，直接在大楼外的草坪里倾落而下。

星光散尽之后，站在一片光彩里的身影慢慢回首过来。

维奈迪丝并没有如平常那样，穿着简单的深色长袍。

这次她的衣着繁华，一袭淡紫色的阿斯加德长裙，犹如残夏彩霞一样的色彩在身上飘动。长发高高束起，露出了光滑的额头，有细细别致的桂叶王冠戴在发间，落了一滴露水钻石在眉心间。手臂上有金镯缠绕，繁复精致的细致金丝如伸展的树枝一样在她手臂上。

站立在黄昏和星光点点之间的女战神抬起头来，双眸清明如水，肌肤透亮，红唇欲滴。沉静温柔的面容庄严而神圣，似乎带着淡淡的笑意，高贵又优雅。

周围的人都看呆了，不敢置信的看着眼前一幕。

希尔终于满意地嗯哼了一声，这样的威慑力才够嘛。她笑眯眯地看向了在一边脸色非常不好看的爱琳娜和其他的一堆女人。

眼前的维奈迪丝却似乎很疑惑地看了看上空，又有点迷茫的左右看看，在见到同样看呆的史蒂夫，就要上前跑去，却被立即落下的又一道彩虹桥的压力几乎绊倒。

这次出现的是同样一脸茫然的索尔，两人都似乎非常迷茫，雷神几乎站不住脚，一手搭在维奈迪丝的肩膀上，跄踉一倒，差点把她也拉了下去。兄妹两人相看一眼，扑哧地一声笑了起来，脚步虚浮地互相搀起来。

史蒂夫、山姆、娜塔莎及希尔急忙迎了上去。还没接近，浓郁的酒气味道就从他们身上传来。

“ 诸神 ……” 维奈迪丝抚着额头，很努力地保持清醒： “ 哈克恩那个混蛋 ……”

“ 我叫你不要喝那么多的。 ” 索尔边笑边左右摇晃地走着路，他也是一身阿斯加德盛装打扮，一袭很不低调的白色金边的长袍，显得帅气又潇洒，高贵而庄严。高束绑起的头发也同様有简单的金色王冠，红披风飘落在后，站起来的时候气势恢弘。

只可惜他现在几乎要爬着挣扎站起来。

“ 四百多年来的第一场王族婚宴，谁会放过我们两个。 ” 维奈迪丝从地上把他拉起来，又被长裙绊倒，两人都醉得站立不住，不知道是喝了多少酒才能醉成这个样子。

众人好气又好笑，山姆和娜塔莎一左一右地上前扶起了索尔，希尔本来也要上前搀起维奈迪丝，却一个脚步停滞，让身后的史蒂夫赶了上来。

见史蒂夫来了，维奈迪丝转身就抱住队长，冲击力让他忍不住后退了一步，她抱住他的腰，舒服地叹了一声： “ 史蒂夫 ……” 在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，声调里带着撒娇和罕见的娇憨： “ 我回来啦。 ”

“ 怎么喝了这么多？ ” 他又好笑又无奈地说道，一把抱起她，浓郁的香甜气息顿时传来，她的身体微微滚烫，不觉有点担心： “ 维奈迪丝？ ”

“ 我没事。 ” 她揉了揉眼睛： “ 阿斯加德的成婚庆祝都这样，哈克恩一直要和我喝酒。 ”

“ 哈克恩？ ” 史蒂夫微微挑眉，就是那个一路追到地球来让她回去的那个？

“ 嗯，没事，索尔帮我喝了很多，否则我就要醉死在哪里了。 ” 她眨眨眼睛，似乎很努力地保持清醒，又忍不住笑道： “ 我急着要回来见你，就让海姆达尔启动了彩虹桥 …… 所以才降落在这里。 ”

史蒂夫正要开口，但身后的索尔开始嚷嚷的说道我要去见简我要去见简，挥动着武器要起飞，却一头撞上了旁边的墙壁。

“ 噢，天。 ” 队长忍不住揉眉，又问向旁边目瞪口呆的娜塔莎和山姆： “ 你们能行吗？ ”

“ 还好地球的酒对他们两个没用。 ” 娜塔莎啧啧说道： “ 要不然每次都这么恐怖，岂不是很麻烦？ ”

“ 我们可以的，队长。 ” 山姆忍着笑把索尔从地上拉起来： “ 来吧，大块头。 ” 又转身： “ 幻视，来帮我一把。 ”

“ 带她回房吧，史蒂夫。 ” 希尔非常笑容可掬的抱臂看着他们几个，笑眯眯地说道： “ 我会代替你们去聚会的。这种小酒会并不重要，还是陪陪女朋友比较好。 ” 她口齿清晰的说道。

点点头，史蒂夫抱着扒在他身上悄悄地说什么 “ 阿斯加德的果酒好好喝啊史蒂夫我们下次一起喝比你们中庭的啤酒好喝多了 ” 的维奈迪丝转身就走。走了几步又想起来什么，转身说道： “ 希尔特工。 ”

“ 嗯？ ” 玛丽亚停住了脚步抬头看他。

忍了忍笑意但还是没绷住，史蒂夫笑着点头说道： “ 做得好。 ” 又加了句： “ 周一放你一天假。 ”

“ 队长。 ” 希尔笑得清风淡云： “ 我觉得或许你也要放假一天。 ”

抱着已经在他脖子上啃来啃去双手又不一点都不安分的维奈迪丝，史蒂夫叹了口气，觉得玛丽亚 · 希尔真是一个有先知之明的好员工。


	32. PARTY

**CHAPTER 32**

**PARTY**

如托尼所愿，即使队长有点不情愿，但庆祝复仇者联盟的新总部创建成功的宴会还是举行了。当然那是借口，主要原因还是为了庆祝他们再一次拯救了地球。

这次并没有奥创或任何被发明出来的人工智能系统的威胁，大家都玩得非常尽兴。

就连原本抱着不是很积极参加的史蒂夫都非常享受，或许是因为维奈迪丝这次能够出场的原因。

除了在复仇总部的参与者，来宾有大概三百多人，来自各专业领域的精英，政客明星，演员们和运动家，反正只要是在纽约市的人都知道，史达克举办的宴会是最重要的，无论如何都得来，除了扩散人脉圈子，哪怕在远处见一眼超级英雄们也是好的。

宴会盛大而华丽，所有人都盛装出席；为此一下午史蒂夫都没见着女朋友，她被太太团和娜塔莎拉去做美容和准备了。

因没带着女伴出场，穿着晚礼服西装的史蒂夫和山姆很快就被包围住了，虽然围住他们的并非都是女人，但还是居多，也都几乎带着爱慕的眼光，不住地看着史蒂夫的全身上下。

“ 队长。 ” 这时有人及时替了他解围，史蒂夫转头看去，只见莎朗正笑吟吟地对他看来。 “ 你看起来很像是需要被人营救，邻居。 ”

“ 嘿。 ” 上前轻拥又拍了拍她的背，史蒂夫笑着上前，并且转头致歉，便终于摆脱了那个围绕着他们的人群，以及喋喋不休的山姆。

“ 你最近好吗？ ” 和莎朗往吧台走去，他浅笑着问道： “ 看来是找到了新工作？ ”

“ 我现在在 CIA 。 ” 莎朗今天非常漂亮，一袭紧身但是大方的单肩黑色长裙，金色的头发挽了起来，陪着简单精致的金色首饰，很有她的利落干练的风格。

她接过史蒂夫递过来的香槟杯，莞尔一笑： “ 我搬去了伦敦，这次没办法替组织监控你了。 ”

史蒂夫被她说着笑了起来： “ 伦敦吗？哪里的气候好像和华盛顿的差多了。 ”

“ 啧，何止是气候。 ” 莎朗做出了一个受不了的表情。 “ 食物也差多了。不过正好，用来减肥。 ”

“ 但是你看起来很棒。 ” 礼貌的把眼光只落在她肩膀上，史蒂夫还是很绅士地夸道。

“ 新工作总是让人愉悦振奋的。 ” 莎朗点点头： “ 在伦敦，也离亲人近一点。 ” 她在说这句话的时候，似乎多看了史蒂夫一眼，但对方只是点了点头。

“ 你呢？你最近好吗？ ” 看着包围着罗迪和托尼的人群时不时发出爆笑声，以及和克林特碰著啤酒瓶大笑着的山姆，莎朗扬起了一抹浅笑： “ 你看来找到了属于你的地方。 ”

“ 看起来是这样。 ” 史蒂夫也笑了起来： “ 疯狂的世界。 ”

“ 我以为你会选择那种更 …… 平静的生活。 ” 和他一起向前看去，莎朗微笑道： “ 毕竟之前，在你的公寓里不会有这么喧闹热闹的时候。你一直是最好的安静守分的邻居。连周末也是。 ”

“ 你应该说，最无聊的邻居。 ” 他也笑了起来，想起那个时候自己日复一日的生活，非常平静和安详。似乎除了出任，再也没有更惊心动魄的事情。

“ 最无聊的邻居最好。 ” 向他看去，莎朗浅笑： “ 晚上我都很放心地睡着，周围又安静。 ” 美国队长就在旁边，任何人都能睡的很安稳。

“ 我想就算没有我这个邻居，应该也没人敢上前干扰你。 ” 史蒂夫很认真地说道。她看起来很强。两人都忍不住笑了起来。

“ 你觉得我们应该上前吗？ ” 在不远处看着他们两人保持着一个很礼貌的距离说笑，旺达向娜塔莎问道。

“ 放心吧，那是史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯。 ” 无所谓地耸了耸肩，黑寡妇接过从幻视手中的酒杯，又想了想： “ 我再也不会干涉他的情感生活了。 ” 想到上次开玩笑过后收到的待遇，她抖了抖： “ 那太可怕。 ”

“ 但是他们聊得很开心。 ” 旺达撇撇嘴： “ 啧，男人。 ” 说完往幻视瞥去一眼。后者被她这一眼看得莫名其妙。

“ 放心吧，小少女。 ” 无所谓地喝了口酒，娜塔莎目视着别处： “ 等维奈迪丝来了，他就看不见别人了。 ”

娜塔莎说的对，虽然和莎朗聊得很开心，两人随意地谈起 “ 那些在神盾局工作过的日子 ” ，有时候时不时插进几个玩笑，但史蒂夫的目光还是不时地看着周围，寻找着维奈迪丝的身影。

和其他都已经聚集在晚宴里的人不同，由于明天索尔就准备动身离开，两个阿斯加德人正讨论着一些有关王国的安排的话题，在傍晚的彩霞下，不快不慢的从宿舍缓缓走来。

“ 你确定这是个好办法？ ” 抱着手臂蹙眉，维奈迪丝沉思着问向索尔： “ 当初奥丁陛下把无限宝石藏在这么远的地方，不是没有理由的。 ”

“ 我觉得留在幻视身上很安全。 ” 雷神点了点头： “ 至少我现在找不到更好的方法。而且，你也要留在这里，或在这里和阿尔弗海因之间，总可以看守几分。如果复仇者的力量不够的话，至少有你在，我很放心。 ” 他叹口气笑了笑： “ 你好像总是在替我担任一些归我的责任。 ”

“ 噢，没关系。 ” 维奈迪丝挑眉： “ 我已经做了一千多年，很熟悉也很顺手。 ” 她转过头，深深地看向他： “ 我只有一个请求，你知道的。 ”

“ 我知道。 ” 挥挥手，索尔有几分无奈： “ 找到洛基，痛揍一顿在把他带到你面前，让你再痛揍一顿是吗？ ”

她忍不住失笑： “ 不，你通知我，我过去和你一起动手。我不觉得他们会允许你再次把他带到地球来。虽然，史蒂夫一定很乐意替我揍他。 ”

“ 维奈迪丝。 ” 想到什么，索尔叹息： “ 罗杰斯他 ……” 又抓抓头： “ 我们真是两个愚蠢至极的神。 ”

“ 说你自己吧。 ” 她笑着和他一起踏进了人声鼎沸的宴会。

两个阿斯加德人，生于神族，还成长在皇族里，又盛装出席。其颜值简直不能用语言来形容。

无论是外表气质还是气场，两人并肩一踏进正是热闹的场所里，以他们为中心的十米范围内的人群，都忍不住骤然静悄了几分，所有人都频频回眸，纷纷地投去了惊艳的眼光。

偏偏正聊天聊得很专心的两人都浑然不知，一个说着什么 “ 你回去替我多喝点在诺幕特神树下酿出的那些酒，都已经六百多年了现在取出来正好 ” ，另一个说 “ 这次回去要见到希芙女神怎么办我觉得有点尴尬哈哈哈 ” 。

周围的吵闹减去了几分，正在

谈笑风生的莎朗和史蒂夫也都发觉到了，见左右的人们都往一个方向看去，莎朗转头也看过去，忍不住挑高了双眉： “ 哇哦 ……” 她放下了酒杯： “ 你的朋友们可真是 ……” 好看。

史蒂夫应声转头，穿过人群的背影看到那两人的时候，正要喝酒的手突然停顿在半空。

索尔不用多说，高大英俊的身姿穿着人类的晚礼服西装，剪裁出完美魁梧的身材。但史蒂夫自然没怎么注意他，目光全都落在了在雷神身边正笑出声的人影上。

今晚维奈迪丝身穿的衣服是佩珀选的，是一袭高端的长裙，胸口为心形的抹胸设计，露出光滑的双肩、锁骨、前胸和手臂；细致束腰从盈盈一握的纤细腰部开始，裙摆如瀑布一样倾泻而下，落在地上。

颜色是有浅到深的星空蓝，晚礼服上镶着无数颗非常细小的水晶，从少到多，如繁星一样布满裙摆。

头发挽起，只留几撮细碎的发丝落下，添了几分慵懒温柔的风情。全身上下就连一件首饰也无，她不耐烦带那些东西。但这样，雪白透亮的肌肤在灯光下就显得更加晶莹剔透。

回头看了看周围的目光，史蒂夫觉得全场的男人应该也和自己一样，没人在注意索尔，只是因为他在维奈迪丝的身边而不敢上前。

“ 抱歉，我失陪一下。 ” 他急忙站了起来，向莎朗致歉道。赶在雷神要离开之前走了上去。

“ 我说吧。 ” 娜塔莎在旺达身边轻声笑道： “ 不用打断什么，史蒂夫会很自觉的。 ”

“ 要不然你把简带回阿斯加德看看？我确定奥丁陛下会喜欢她的。 ” 维奈迪丝完全没有自己成为瞩目焦点的意识，或者说，她早就习惯成为焦点的事实，正笑着建议道。

“ 我带她去过一次。 ” 索尔慢慢想到： “ 她去的那次，黑暗精灵们就侵略了阿斯加德。 ” 初次带女友回家，母后就被杀。太惨败了。

雷神摇头： “ 父王已经认识了她，第一印象并不是很好。 ” 他咧嘴一笑： “ 或许你可以带罗杰斯去看看？ ”

“ 我好像听到了我的名字？ ” 腰从背后被揽住，维奈迪丝回首，就被人牵住了手。

史蒂夫的吻落在了她的手指尖： “ 你们在说什么？ ”

他微微一笑，目光轻轻地往身边扫了扫，原本有点安静地周围立即恢复了刚刚的热闹，往这边探索着的目光和视线也少了几分。

“ 索尔觉得我应该带你去阿尔弗海因看看。 ” 惊讶于他收紧的手臂，维奈迪丝回握了他的手，与他十指相扣，她转身，目光一亮： “ 史蒂夫，你真好看。 ”

“ 我没说阿尔弗海因，我是指阿斯加德。不过你们两人都没在听我说话，所以我还是走吧。 ” 受不了眼前这一对相视的样子，索尔抖了抖肩膀，转身就去去找别人了。

“ 你今晚很美。 ” 牵过她的手，史蒂夫和她慢慢离开了人群，往少人的角落走去。 “ 太美了一点。 ” 他忍不住抱怨。

“ 噢 ……” 维奈迪丝和他一起在不起眼的角落里站着。

“ 我有点不喜欢别人看你这么美的样子。 ” 史蒂夫带着严肃的口气说道。

“ 噢，是吗？是谁在和别人聊得很开心？ “ 她帮他理了理领带，淡然挑眉： “ 那是谁？税务部的阿比盖尔还是财务部的凯萨琳？ ” 她抬起头，眯了眯眼。

“ 你都看见了？ ” 史蒂夫笑了笑： “ 都不是，那是莎朗，之前神盾局的特工，和我是同事。对了 ……”

他微笑着看着她： “ 莎朗之前还和我做了一年的邻居，在弗瑞的命令下监视我了一年。当然，用她的话是，奉命保护我。不过 ……” 他话还没说完，就被她堵在了墙上，被迫地接受了一个深吻。

“ 怎么？ ” 维奈迪丝揽住他的脖子，咬了咬自己的下唇： “ 你等一会儿还要遵守你们人类的礼仪，送她回家？ ”

“ 如果你不介意的话。我或许会那么做。 ” 史蒂夫忍住笑，故意很认真地说道。 “ 你知道，尽一尽之前的邻居之间的友谊。 ”

“ 史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯。 ” 微微眯眼看着他，维奈迪丝的声音有点冷： “ 或许你可以那样做，你的女朋友不会在意。或许她也去找一个乐意送她回去的人。反正，她的房间里没别人，她男朋友去送别人回家了。

终于忍不住朗声大笑，史蒂夫抱住了她： “ 我骗你的。 ” 他在她脖子上深深呼吸： “ 你今晚这么漂亮，休想从我身边离开半步。 ” 他吻着她的脸： “ 待会儿我送你回房。 ”

“ 送我回房？我们住在同一个房间。 ”

“ 对。我保证送你到床上。 ” 他咬了咬她的耳垂： “ 如果我能等到宴会结束的话。 ” 他现在就想让她脱下这一身引人注目的晚礼服。

很可惜，史蒂夫的期望没有成真。宴会无限地延长了时间，在深夜结束的时候，队员们的兴致还很高。

“ 明天应该不会训练了吧？ ” 解下了领带，松开了前胸的两颗纽扣，山姆在沙发上卷着袖子问道。

“ 谁说不会？ ” 史蒂夫一记白眼瞪了过去。

“ 拜托，队长！ ”

“ 给我们休息一天嘛！ ” 队员们的抱怨彼此响起。

庞大的沙龙里只剩他们几个，大家在狼藉的宴会场地中心的沙发上坐着，男士们都脱下了外套，卷起了袖子，松掉了领带和领口。女士们也脱掉了高跟鞋，有些披上了男伴们的外套，毕竟清晨微凉，外面已经有了露水的味道。

“ 维奈迪丝，叫他给我们放假！ ” 希尔揉着跳舞到酸痛的小腿，笑着指着队长说道。

“ 我觉得可以。 ” 笑眯眯地答应，维奈迪丝靠在史蒂夫怀里抬头： “ 就一天，不会有什么影响。而且索尔要走，我们可以送送他。 ”

“ 别拿我做借口，和我没关系。 ” 雷神举起双手： “ 我准备回阿斯加德，等待我的可不是悠闲的假期。 ”

“ 你是这样说，但谁知道呢。 ” 罗迪在一边打趣： “ 说不定你是急着回去参加迎接你的欢迎会。 ”

“Cap come on!  放假一天！ ” 众人听了又纷纷起哄。

“ 你们别偷懒了！ ” 史蒂夫笑着教训道，看着维奈迪丝又忍不住叹气： “ 就一天！ ” 在众人大声欢呼时候又加了一句： “ 周一加倍！ ” 但这也止不住其他人的口哨和欢呼声，连幻视都忍不住鼓掌。

“ 我们去看日出吧？ ” 既然明天不用训练，那可以睡一天，山姆突然兴致盎然的提议道。

“ 看什么日出，你以为我们是高中毕业班的学生吗？ ” 托尼忍不住嘲讽道。

“ 去吧去吧，难得聚在一起。 ” 娜塔莎也在旁边说道： “ 我们把酒也带去。不醉不归。 ”

“ 这里有几个本来就是醉不了的。 ” 指着雷神和队长，还有维奈迪丝和幻视，克林特笑着说道： “ 你这样等于给他们灌水而已。 ”

“ 那不是更好。 ” 已经开始帮山姆搬酒瓶箱子的罗迪兴高采烈的说道： “ 他们可以扛着我们回去。 ”

见众人的兴致这么高，其他人也不反对，托尼只好开口： “ 星期五，哪个练习场的视野最好？ ”

“ 还未建好的 32-G 场所，在基地的最高处，需要开启遮雨棚吗？但是今晚晴空无雨，先生，夜景非常美好。 ”AI 的声音适当的回答： “ 离这里只有五分钟路程。 ”

她的话还没说完，山姆和罗迪已经一人一箱啤酒地往门口走去了。

那个晚上他们一直闹到了天亮。

拉着啤酒箱子堆在周围，还升起了篝火，一群人盛装赤脚的，在空地上大笑大闹。

天空就如星期五所说的一样，晴空万里，满天繁星。

天边有一条星河蜿蜒曲折的流淌而过，夜风徐徐吹而过，散开在四处的，全都是欢笑和喧闹。

一轮巨大圆满的银月遥遥挂在天边，柔和的光照耀下来，满地的银霜光芒温柔似水。

维奈迪丝躺在史蒂夫的怀里，被他用外套裹住，周围全都是他的气息，背靠在他的胸前，偶尔传来他震动的爽朗笑声。

眼前的篝火周围，旺达和幻视不知道什么时候坐在了一起，她的头靠在他的肩膀上，一双眼被跳动的火焰照耀得格外清亮，笑容温柔。幻视时而想到什么，低下头来，和她低低细语。

克林特躺在了娜塔莎的膝盖上，手里拿着一个喝到一半的啤酒瓶，早就半醉半醒的支撑不住，一副快要睡着的样子。黑寡妇精神很好，正在和史蒂夫一来一往地斗嘴。

在他们两的旁边，托尼和佩珀十指紧扣，笑着和罗迪说着什么好笑的话。三个人时不时一起大笑，引得还在旁边努力和索尔拼酒的山姆和希尔不断回头。

即使不需要睡眠，但抵不住平静的幸福感不断地袭来，在欢呼和口哨声之间，作为神的维奈迪丝竟然不知不觉地睡去。

在半睡半醒之中，有欢笑和起哄声不断地响起，似乎史蒂夫抱紧了她，一手还如哄孩子一样的拍打着她的背。她忍不住闭着眼睛噙起微笑，感觉他的唇落在了额头上时，终于沉沉地睡了过去。

睡梦中有平静安详的幸福和满足，似乎每个人都在笑，维奈迪丝忍不住伸手抱住了史蒂夫，感觉到他的心跳，喜悦又快乐的跳动着。

史蒂夫竟然这么快乐。她忍不住想到。我可以倾尽所有来换他永远这么快乐。在跌入浓浓的睡梦中前，她微笑着想着。

都说人在许愿时要小心，说不定就会梦想成真。

而作为神，更是应该慎思熟虑。

因为他们的想法，很有可能一语成谶。

在不久的未来。


	33. 2016

**CHAPTER 33**

**2016**

那两年非常平静。日子如流水一样，潺潺而过。

日复一日的训练出任并没有什么挑战，偶尔有一些九蛇头组织的消息和足迹传来，派遣出去的人员从史蒂夫、娜塔莎、维奈迪丝和克林特，慢慢地变成了旺达、幻视、和山姆。

索尔飞回了阿斯加德之后，偶尔来过一两次，他消失的时间越来越久，或许他会来中庭探望简，但很少来到总部和队员们集合了。或许是因为把世界交到他们的手里非常放心，并没有回来的原因也是好的。

托尼也渐渐地退出了任务，开始不停地研究和完善自己的战甲和更多能够帮助队员们的武器装备。维奈迪丝是见到他最多的人，反正她不参加训练，有时候她在托尼的研究所里可以呆一天，史蒂夫还得绕去史达克集团才能找到自己的女朋友。

对此他也没有表示不满，维奈迪丝除了帮助托尼研究战衣和武器，也带来了一些来自阿斯加德的医学和基因研究，总之她分享这些知识对大家都只有益处。就连赵海伦和瑟尔维格博士都来纽约来得更频繁了。

在悠闲的时间里，还是两人的独处时光。大多时候，都是共享一室，在房间里各自阅读资料或做着准备工作。而说实在的，史蒂夫非常喜欢那样安静的日子。

作为复仇者联盟的核心人员，和赞助组织的金主的最好的朋友之一，还是有好处的。

他们的卧室是整个宿舍楼最宽敞明亮又齐全的一间。几乎和一间完整独立的公寓差不多，占了一整层楼。

除了寝室之外，自带巨大的浴室，更衣室，书房和起居室客厅；以及，也不知道是室内设计师还是托尼的主意，有人贴心的给他们准备了尺寸最大的床和隔音效果最好的墙壁。

客厅的一整块墙都是透明的玻璃墙，可以眺望到远处的纽约市，以及周围的树林和不远处的阿斯加德人专用降落场。

四季如画的视野是最好的装饰，从室内望去，可见春夏绿荫掩映，深秋红枫，和凛冬雪景。

史蒂夫和维奈迪丝极爱这单独相处的空间，有休息的时间都几乎不出去。他在沙发里阅读资料，她也在地上坐着，拿着电脑在透明的屏幕上看着和托尼研究出来的内容或方案。或阅读着那些让她无比好奇的，有关这个世界一切的书籍。

室内安静而温暖，时而传来对方平稳的呼吸声。有时候史蒂夫会抬起头来，看着她被阳光沐浴的轮廓，静静地微笑。

时间久了，维奈迪丝也会感受到他的视线，转过头来看看他，丢下手中的工作，坐进他的怀里，两人相拥而坐，聊天或安静，只是十指相扣，感受着对方的存在。

如此，岁月静好，时光缓慢。

那些不安和顾虑仿佛淡淡消失，一如旺达在几年前给史蒂夫展示出来的幻境，都被这种犹如流泉一样的细水长流的时光给涓涓冲走。

或许是自己是错的，史蒂夫在某日清晨看着维奈迪丝沉睡的面容想着。之前的那些不安和顾虑，并没有一一实现。

就如他对托尼所承认的那样： “ 简单的生活。组成家庭，安稳的生活。想要那一切的男人在七十五年于海底沉睡了下去，醒过来的，或许是另一个人。 ”

阳光静静地照耀了进来，空气里弥漫着平静安详的气息。

维奈迪丝平稳的呼吸和心跳轻轻地传了过来，史蒂夫的手指慢慢地划过她的轮廓，揽住她的腰，在她额头上落下一吻。

维奈迪丝喃喃地低唤了他的名字，伸出手来拥抱住他，把头靠在了他的胸前，再次沉沉睡去。

他们并不需要世俗眼里的幸福，反正他们永远都过不上那样的生活。

能在这里，和其他的家人一起，一直并肩作战前行，那就足够了。

“ 维奈迪丝。 ” 他轻声唤道。

“ 嗯。 ” 她迷迷糊糊地回答： “ 我知道。我也爱你。 ”

他笑出声来，手臂揽住她亲吻，她已经逐渐睡去。清晨的阳光照了进来，暖和又慵懒，他拥着她也慢慢地感到困意，最终也相拥入眠。

那可能是他们度过的最温馨又幸福的岁月。

也是他们最后的快乐时光。

谁也不知道是什么时候开始的。

作为一个只有头衔的王族，以及一个在和平时代的战神，维奈迪丝非常悠闲，于是她有大把的时间在阿斯加德和阿尔弗海因的贵族的反对下，不断地在中庭和其他两个王国之间来往。

但渐渐地，她开始更加频繁地回阿尔弗海因。

史蒂夫原本并没有发现什么不妥，他也变得非常忙碌。

他们正忙着追逐九蛇头最新的线索，在非洲的某些地方，似乎出现了已经消失很久，但他们一直没找到的布洛克 · 朗姆洛。

因此，无论是他还是希尔和娜塔莎，都不分昼夜地忙着跟随找到的线索。

在他发现不对的时候，已经过了一段时间。

维奈迪丝一如往日一样，一有时间就回到他身边，但她开始非常长时间的沉睡。在他的记忆中，她是没有这么需要睡眠的。

而在一次充满缠绵悱恻的格斗之后，他看着她立即就入眠的睡容，也不知道为什么，几乎是下意识地，悄悄地扯开了薄毯。

在银白色的月光下，他发现她的肌肤正在慢慢地恢复，伤痕布满了全身上下，正随着她的睡眠而慢慢愈合。

史蒂夫在原地惊呆了，掀开被单的手在半空中停顿了好久，才慢慢地再次覆盖上。他看着她沉睡中的轮廓，第一次发现她脸上的憔悴和疲倦。

他记得她说过，她有能够自我愈合的能力，只是那非常消耗神力，会让她非常疲倦。使用之后，在沉睡的时候会逐渐愈合。

显然，她这几次回来之前，都会利用这样的能力或用法术，让他不发现自己的伤势。但一到这里，在他的双臂里，总是无法控制的睡去。

机械性用指尖慢慢划过她的脸，她竟然完全没有惊醒，依然沉入在很熟的安眠里。他愣了片刻，伸手把她揽进怀里，心底一片惊痛冰凉。

隔天早上他起身的时候她还在沉睡。史蒂夫在床畔站立片刻，才轻轻地帮她掖了掖被子，转身走了出去。

然后一整天，无论是训练还是在工作，一直都无法专心。

队员们热身完毕，等了半天见队长只是紧抿着嘴唇看着窗外，叫了好几声都没回神，不禁面面相觑，不知道发生了什么事。

“ 史蒂夫？ ” 下了训练场也是一样。希尔连叫了好几声，报告了半天进展没得到回复，见他不是走神就是一直问同样的问题，她向娜塔莎使了个眼神，很体贴的退出了会议室，让他们先谈。

“ 史蒂夫！ ” 皱着眉在他面前摆手，娜塔莎打了几个响指，试图让他看向自己。

“ 你还好吗？今天是怎么了？ ” 她关心地凑上前，专注地观察着他： “ 今天训练的时候也这样。和维奈迪丝吵架了吗？ ”

“ 抱歉。 ” 史蒂夫忍不住苦笑，一手抹了抹下巴，有点焦虑： “ 谁能和她吵起架来？ ” 她什么都不说。

“ 所以，你们的问题是无法吵架？ ” 一眼就看到问题所在，娜塔莎坐在了桌上，手臂交叉地看向他。 “ 你们还好吗？ ”

“ 我很好。 ” 他举起双臂往后颈搭去： “ 她很不好。 ”

见对方疑惑的表情，他叹了口气： “ 娜特 ……”

他的拳头握了握，过了一会儿才抬起眼开口： “ 她从阿尔佛海因回来 …… 全身都是伤。我 ……” 他抿了抿嘴： “ 我昨天才发现。她已经有自我治疗了一段时间了。 ”

简单地把维奈迪丝的能力解说了一下，他看着前方，抹了一把脸： “ 我一直没注意到，我们一直追着线索 …… 该死。 ”

他双手扶住额头，不住地深呼吸： “ 她一句话都没说。我不知道她这样已经有多长的时间了。 ”

“ 她只是不想让你担心。 ” 娜塔莎叹口气： “ 那真是非常典型的她。但是史蒂夫 ……” 她向他投去了一个很无可奈何的表情： “ 就算你知道了，你能做什么？我是说 …… 那是她的王国。这和我们一样 …… 我们不会因为受伤了就不出任不救世界。 ”

“ 我只是觉得 …… 她应该告诉我。 ” 过了片刻，史蒂夫才叹息着说道。

“ 或许她觉得，你应该问她。 “ 娜塔莎温柔地笑了笑： “ 女孩子，即使是神也是期望着恋人的关心的。虽然，我觉得她不是那样的原因，我的直觉是她不想让你担心。 ”

“ 我知道。 ” 史蒂夫闭了闭眼： “ 她总是这样。 ”

“ 和她好好谈谈吧。 ” 黑寡妇柔声劝着他： “ 她不可能一直睡 ……” 她突然闭了嘴，因为一道彩虹星光桥从宿舍的方向往天逆流而上。看来维奈迪丝醒了，然后又急冲冲地赶了回去，甚至没来得及道别。

“ 我很抱歉，史蒂夫。 ” 看着队长沉默不语的脸，她只能叹息着这样说。

这次维奈迪丝离开的时间很短，一共花了两天四个小时又五分钟。

但对史蒂夫来说，漫长的如几年一样，他都不知道自己是怎么度过的。

恐惧和担忧不断地吞噬着他，那些在维奈迪丝无瑕的肌肤上的伤痕像是噩梦一样，总在眼前挥散不去。

他在半夜中惊醒起来，梦到她的伤口全都无比扩大，直到布满她全身，直到她变成一滩血水。支离破碎的死在了他的面前。

他满身冷汗的坐起身来，看向窗外，再也不能入眠。

训练的时候也心神不宁，见他不断地看向外面，山姆正想调笑他几句，却被娜塔莎拦下了，并且严肃地对猎鹰摇了摇头。

于是当彩虹桥出现的时候，史蒂夫几乎是立即冲了出去。众人交换了一个眼神，也急忙赶上。

这次更严重，维奈迪丝刚刚站稳，只来得及对他展出微笑，还没来得及扑到他的怀抱里，就倒下了。

及时接住已经睡过去的恋人，史蒂夫的脸凝重又苍白。

转过身见到同样惊愕又担忧的队友们，只淡淡地说了句： “ 明天的训练和会议全都取消。 ” 便抱着她回房，准备一直守到她醒来。

他需要听她的解释。

好在，她并没有沉睡太多的时间。史蒂夫在她旁边躺着，见她睡得香甜，简单地检查了伤势，似乎并没有什么新伤。于是两天的担忧害怕微微放下，困意席卷而来，他也迷迷糊糊地睡去。只是一直保持着警惕，当她动了动手，他立即就醒了。

“ 嗨。 ” 她朝他温柔地微笑： “ 抱歉，我吵醒你了吗？ ”

看着熟悉的笑靥，史蒂夫突然有点恍惚。突然就记起他和她的初吻，当时她跳下了黑洞被炸了出来，也是这样在他怀里睡去，在他身边醒来，然后笑着因为弄醒了自己而道歉。

一恍惚，三年的时间就过去了。

“ 维奈迪丝。 ” 他压下了这几天的焦虑担忧和愤怒，轻声问道： “ 你打算什么时候告诉我，为什么每次你回来，身上的伤势这么严重？ ”

出他所料，她没有狡辩或找借口。在微微吃惊之后，她的眼光柔和了下来，伸手抱住他： “ 对不起。 ”

她把头埋在他的胸前： “ 我不是有意隐瞒你的。我只是 ……” 她抬眼看向他： “ 我只是习惯了这样。 ”

她坐直了身子，却还是有点头晕，揉了揉眼睛： “ 作为战神这种 …… 代表。至少我需要表现出一种刀枪不入的样子。 ” 她笑了笑： “ 在阿尔弗海因我总是睡不好觉，那里没有你的气息。 ”

“ 在我面前你不需要隐藏什么。 ” 他皱眉，觉得很心疼： “ 我只是 ……” 他顿了顿： “ 你的伤严重吗？有什么我可以帮上忙的吗？ ”

她沉默了片刻，还是摇了摇头。

“ 阿斯加德最近很乱。 ” 想了想措辞，维奈迪丝由他抱住，甚至有点手臂收紧的回抱着他说道： “ 奥丁陛下最近有点 …… 失德。 ”

她皱紧了眉头： “ 阿斯加德的内阁大批换人，很多在其他王国里的兵力也被遣散。因为中心的权利不稳，所以四处被辖制的地方，都开始举兵，不是起反，就是在开始混乱。 ”

“ 索尔？ ” 他也忍不住担心，不知道这样的情况是否会影响到地球。 “ 我们也会受到威胁吗？ ”

“ 中庭应该不会。 ” 她笑了笑： “ 我会尽力让它不受到波及。但是我并不担心地球，他们知道你们在这里，不敢伸手。只是 ……” 直起身来，她靠在他的手臂里： “ 索尔一直在寻找着无限宝石的线索，我不知道他在哪里。如果他知道了，应该会立即赶回来。 ”

“ 阿尔弗海因也在开战？ ” 史蒂夫举起了她的手臂，抚过她浅浅的正在消失的伤痕。他不知道自己宁愿她用还是不用那样的治愈能力。

“ 维奈迪丝，这看起来很痛。 ” 他忍不住吻了吻那些疤痕。

“ 没什么，能用能力治愈的话，都是小伤。都只是些小叛乱。 ” 她诚实地回答道： “ 并不是大战争，但是我在替奥丁陛下的名义出兵，不仅是在阿尔弗海因。有些是在别的王国，为了避免更大的战斗。 ”

停顿了片刻，她靠在了史蒂夫的肩膀上： “ 我很累，史蒂夫。 ”

认识她这么久，这是史蒂夫第一次听到她透露出软弱和疲倦的语气，他立即就揽住了她，她埋在他胸前，深深呼吸着他的味道。

“ 为了阿斯加德和一些王国的和平，我不得不出征。但是很多战争和平反，并不是我想要打的。 ” 她的语气很平静，但史蒂夫却听出了苍凉的意思。

“ 我有时候并不觉得有些出征是正确的，但是为了 …… 更永久的和平。 ” 她揉着眉心： “ 诸神在上，这就是为什么我不要王位的原因。 ”

她烦躁地说道，又忍不住放下了手，转身钻到他的怀里。过了很久，才开口。

“ 每当我骑着马跨过星空的时候，就会想起你。我一直都想着你，史蒂夫。 ”

她和他的脸只有一指的距离，她抬头看向他，目光清澈荡漾，他以为有泪光，但只是一片很平静的幽潭。

“ 我会想，我就这样冲下去，降落在地球上，去找他。把他从床上拉起来，然后我们就骑在马背上，往浩瀚无垠的星空驶去。 ”

她轻轻微笑，笑容飘渺，眼底却非常荒芜，史蒂夫忍不住伸出手，试图掩盖住那样的目光。那样的她，极度遥远，他怕要失去她。

“ 我们可以去找一个星球，一个没有人的小星球，然后就在那里定居。每天整个星球都是安静的。安静到我只能听到你的声音。 ”

“ 维奈迪丝 ……” 他忍不住附身起来，怜惜又心疼的抚住她的脸颊，深深地看着她。 “ 你不用那么辛苦。累的话你就回来，回到我身边好吗？ ”

他听得出她话语中的绝望，她永远都是温柔的，包容的，用他熟悉的温和但是坚定的眼光而奋不顾身，他从来没有见过她这样的疲惫不堪，似乎下一秒就要从空中坠下的折翼鸟。忽然很害怕有一天她真的是就这样走了。

“Babe 。 ” 他很少用这个亲昵的称呼，但一向无所不能的史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯突然感到了惧怕： “ 我在这里。你不用那么逞强。 ”

“ 我会一直回来的。史蒂夫。 ” 她靠在他身上微笑： “ 只要有你在。但是我这段时间，真的很累。 ” 把头埋在他胸前： “ 没有什么比一个怀疑自己的意志的神更可怕的存在了。在这段时间里，我想了很多。 ”

“ 维奈迪丝 ……” 他伸手拉住她，扳过她的脸与自己直视： “ 不要说什么分开的话。 ”

惊诧地看着他，她却笑了起来： “ 你在说什么，什么分开不分开的。 ” 撒娇的抱住他： “ 我永远不会离开你。我是在说另外件事。 ” 她顿了顿： “ 你有时间听一个神的唠叨吗？ ”

” 我的时间永远是你的。 ” 史蒂夫坐直了身子： “ 我取消了这几天所有的事情。 “ 他认真地看向她，歉然地说道： “ 我应该早点发现的，对不起。 ” 苦笑了一下： “ 我是个不职称的男朋友。 ”

“ 你是最好的，史蒂夫。 ” 她在他的怀里和他面对面的坐下，伸手揽住他，给了一个深吻。用他所熟悉又无比想念的方式，甜香的味道微微安抚了他的焦虑，他抚着她的背，轻轻叹息。他哪里是最好的。

两人片刻之后才分开，维奈迪丝拿起他的双手，摊开，在他的手心里，放出了一束光。

“ 在阿尔弗海因的西南海岸边，有一个部落，叫做米赛达纳。 ” 她在他掌心里比划着地图。 “ 他们是从东海来的战斗精灵，在三百年前，为了霸占这一块土地，我们和他们交战过。后来，阿尔弗海因分了从西南海岸到北边的树林和皮诺斯雪山给了他们居住。一直到前段时间，我们和平的相处。 ”

“ 然后最近，他们叛乱了？ ” 史蒂夫看着她显示出来的画面，点点头问道。

“ 冬天对他们来说很艰难。虽然，没有流浪的时候那么辛苦，但是阿斯加德四季如春，最近奥丁陛下显示出非常衰弱的现象。他们便 …… 起了反叛之心。 ”

维奈迪丝叹了口气： “ 自然的现象。谁都希望自己的子民活得更好。 ” 她张开手心： “ 这是达达奴。他们的首领。我在三百多年前与他交手过。是一名很勇敢的战士，有着红色与橘色的光，勇敢，刚毅，忠诚。 ”

见她沉默地看着那个有着明显的外星人形象的人的画面，史蒂夫也没有说话，陪着她等待着下面的话。

“ 陛下仁慈，我也尊重他，兄长更是爱惜他的才能和力量。于是这次，由我们两个求情，阿斯加德并没有对他做出什么太严重的惩罚。 ” 她顿了顿，眼神幽暗了起来，手心的光也淡了下去。

“ 然后，我这次回去的时候。达达奴被兄弟们说服，在我不在的时候再次起兵，越过雪山后的那个城镇，被他们烧光掠夺而过。他们一路穿过了山峦，直达布洛曼湾。 ” 边说边显示给他看： “ 一路上 ……” 她没有说下去。

“ 从这次开始，陛下下了狠心。米赛达纳族 …… 被消灭的非常彻底。达达奴 ……” 她叹了口气： “ 后来也是我亲自引渡了他的亡魂前往永恒。所以，史蒂夫 ……”

抬起眼来，她望向他： “ 这些都是我不想打的战争，如果是在平常的时候，阿斯加德稳定而权利坚固，他们为了私心和野心而开始吞噬扩大土地，或许不用来自仙宫就出征。但这次 ……”

她摇摇头： “ 奥丁陛下最近非常反常，他易怒而不听劝言，四处享受玩乐，阿斯加德的忠臣们都说，这是王国的堕落的前兆。或许是因为弗里嘉王后已经不在的原因 …… 很多当初被索尔平息的战火都被再次点起来。我 …… 我只是很累。也很怀疑自己是否应该 ……”

“ 躲到地球来和我在一起？ ” 他替她说了下去，维奈迪丝笑出声来。看着她的笑容，他忍不住吻了吻她： “ 你多久没笑了，维奈迪丝。我真想你。 ”

“ 对不起。 ” 她往他怀里挪了挪： “ 我也是很失职的女朋友。 ” 她不住地往他怀里蹭了蹭： “ 我什么事都不会瞒着你了，以后有什么我都告诉你。我只是很累 …… 嗯，史蒂夫，你真好闻，我也好想你。 ”

突然觉得有点心酸，史蒂夫拢紧了手臂，忍不住拍着她的背叹息： “ 你做的很好，可能我也会那样做，如果我有你那种能力的话。但是你不要瞒着我，好吗？我只会更担心。 ”

“ 嗯。 ” 她顺从地点了点头，也反环住他的脖子： “ 我只是很不习惯，所有人都期待着战争女神平息战争，但我现在收到很多命令，都是在开战前去出征，以防对方起兵，我很讨厌那样，那种挑起矛盾的 …… 压迫。那样都会收到相反或更激烈的反抗，战斗会更激烈，后果或许更严重 ……”

“ 每次当我们想事先结束一场没开始的战争，都会有无辜的人死去。 ” 听她这么说，史蒂夫的语气也不免凝重： “ 每次都会这样。 ”

“ 你听起来很像托尼。 ” 她笑着说道。

“ 那是因为这句话是我告诉他的。 ” 史蒂夫也笑了起来： “ 在奥创那件事的时候。 ”

“ 但我没办法。 ” 她摇摇头： “ 战争女神的职责所在。 ”

“ 什么？平息战斗吗？ ”

“ 不是。 ” 她的眼神有点空洞： “ 结束它。 ”

“ 我们不谈这个了，好吗？ ” 意识到她声音里的疲倦，史蒂夫有点不忍心： “ 你再休息一会儿，好不好？ ”

“ 不要。 ” 没想到她却坐起身来，双手拢住他，把他扑倒在床上： “ 我已经精神饱满了。 ” 说完就俯首落下了吻，手也开始不安分： “ 我想满足另一方面的需求。 ” 她扯开他的衣服说道。


	34. STEVE

**CHAPTER 34**

**STEVE**

36 。 STEVE

虽然说是想要做一个 “ 无条件支持你所有的决定和选择 ” 的职责完美男友，但是说到和做到，即使对承诺达标率几乎百分之百的美国队长来说，还是有一定的难度。

在那次几乎是带着痛惜和疯狂的纠缠激情之后，他们恢复了片刻又短暂的平静和欢乐，但随着维奈迪丝返回阿尔弗海因的次数越来越多，那些静谧而幸福的时光越来越少，甚至遥远的几乎成了回忆。

史蒂夫也开始忙碌，由布洛克 · 朗姆洛作为前锋的九蛇头余党，如果他们还可以这样被称呼的话，仿佛是发疯了一样在世界各地掠夺各大武器和化生研究所。

久违的逼迫和危机感逐渐笼罩了悠闲了一段时间的复仇者总部。

敌方似乎是在找一些生化武器或秘方，受攻击的目的地布满五洲，无奈他们行动极快又随机，几乎难以测出他们的目标。

日子在出任和等待维奈迪丝回来的焦虑之中，无比缓慢地过去。

每次的道别都对史蒂夫难以忍受，那些这几年的恋情所带来的的温馨和美好都逐渐消失殆尽，只留下最初的顾虑和疑问。

每次见到维奈迪丝在彩虹星光里消失的时候，感觉都像是生死离别。

担忧，惊惧，害怕和不安如潮水一样涌来。

史蒂夫开始失眠。

有些时候半夜惊醒，手往旁边伸去，抓到的不过是空白冰冷的床单时，他都会慢慢地坐起身来，再也不能入眠。

有时候她也会很快又毫无伤势的回来，那么史蒂夫就能安心，左看看右看看，还要确认她是不是在用自我愈合的能力，见到她和平常一样的精神抖擞，就换成了他终于能沉沉睡去的那个。

对此，维奈迪丝也什么都不说，只是在夜晚里紧紧拥住他，让他在自己的怀里安心睡觉。

对两人来说，都是煎熬。

沉默的时间越来越多，两个人都只是拥抱，亲吻，或不断地做爱。仿佛能触碰到的温暖才是最真实的感觉。

“ 如果你和普通人约会的话，也是这样。 ” 有一次娜塔莎毫不客气地指出： “ 只不过是担心受怕的那个人，多半可能是她而已。而就算她是个普通人，你也会担心，是不是被车撞了被狗咬了坐飞机坠落了之类的。 ” 她皱着眉看着他： “ 史蒂夫，你只是不适应自己是等待的那一方而已。 ”

“ 我真的不明白，那和我们的生活有什么不一样？ ” 连玛丽亚 · 希尔都忍不住劝道： “ 我们也要出任，也要战斗受伤。你为什么能接受别人那么做，却想要改变她？ ”

总是能够冷静地分析一切的希尔特工皱紧了眉头看向他： “ 队长，这些事情她已经做了几百年。没有什么和现在不一样。 ”

不一样。

因为维奈迪丝现在有他。

道理他都懂，史蒂夫只是无法控制自己的不安。

在空隙的时间里，如果维奈迪丝不在身边，队长只能对着沙袋不停的打拳，来发泄一下心里的焦虑。

如果她是普通人，这样每天的担忧会少很多。而如果真出了什么事，他也能去救她。

但在这里，他什么都不能做。他们之间隔着连昆式机都无法抵达的距离。

她回来，带着满身的伤痕，他就会无法控制自己的愤怒和痛惜。

如果她用神力愈合了自己，累得在他身边沉沉入睡，那么他就会忍不住猜疑，她的伤势到底有多深。

而如果，她太长时间不回来，他会失眠到绝望，无法知道她是不是已经战死沙场。

这样的距离，真的是爱情的杀手。

偏偏维奈迪丝又是什么都不说的个性，或者神就是这样，能够满足所有人的愿望，支撑着所有人，但对自己却毫不犹豫的狠心，奋不顾身的冒险。

更不用说，那些在深夜的时候，她以为他睡着了，还要咬牙起来，去星河引渡那些在她的战争下逝去的亡魂的时候。

她以为他不知道，但他总会在隔天早上看到她空洞又迷茫的眼神。史蒂夫忍不住生气，他自己都不知道自己在气什么，是因为无能为力还是心疼又挫败，还是都有。

“ 没有什么比质疑自己的能力和意志的神还可怕。 ” 维奈迪丝这样说过，而史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯却觉得，没有什么比自己开始质疑他们之间的感情更世界末日的事情了。

“ 能享受和平但熬不过艰难的战争吗？ ” 托尼更是反唇相讥： “ 那你要她怎么做？留在家里围着围裙做饭等着你回家？你怎么不去养条狗，罗杰斯？ ”

回想到这句话，史蒂夫气得一拳打破了整个沙袋，正好要进来找他聊天的山姆站在门口，看着他全身散发的怒气，挑了挑眉，悄悄地往后退了好几步，安静地退了出去。

算了算了，猎鹰溜得极快。队长这几天都满腔怒火，最好还是不要惹得好。

但史蒂夫心里憋的不仅是怒火，还有无数的挫败感和顾虑及怀疑。

或许他们之间真的是错误的。他有时候真的会这样想，然后为此感到无比的愧疚和自责。

但是一生那么漫长，他不相信他们有那个幸运，能够在生之年享受长达百年的和平，让他们任何一方都不用担心害怕对方会随时死亡。

他们都是战士，在刀刃战火下，都是冲在最前面的那个。

这些感觉在第二天见到维奈迪丝的时候，逐渐累积到了沸鼎点，终于到了难以控制的地步。

她这次去的很久，几乎接近十天的时间。

回来的时候正是早晨，史蒂夫和队员们正好在训练，当彩虹星光穿过了窗外的时候，其他的成员们都很自觉，纷纷加速又努力，迅速地结束了今天的对打。

急急地赶到了平时大家聚餐的地方，正巧托尼也在，两人正煮着咖啡和同样等着娜塔莎下场开会的希尔一起有说有笑的吃着早餐。

见到她并没有什么事，史蒂夫高高挑起了长达十天的心才放下，笑容却在她发现自己而转过头来的时候，顿时凝固。

那是一道极长的伤痕，从左耳下处斜跨而过，穿过了整个脖子。

伤痕很浅，已经愈合的差不多了，只剩下一道粉红色的印子，像是不小心划过的口红一样。

他一下子就明白了为什么这次她这么久才来。

那一定是很严重的伤口，她等着完全好了才来。

隐忍很久的情绪几乎在胸口爆发，他快步向前，双拳在身边握得青筋暴起，用力的深深呼吸，才缓着平静的声音，看着她的脖子冷冷问道： “ 那是什么？ ”

托尼和希尔几乎是同时从座位上跳了起来，一个说着 “ 我要去那个什么 ” ，另一个立即接着说 “ 对对对我陪你去那个什么 ” ，迎上同样迈进餐厅的其他伙伴们，推着莫名其妙的他们往外走。

“ 维奈迪丝。 ” 不理会身后的声响，史蒂夫咬咬牙： “ 怎么那么严重？ ” 他一瞥她的表情就立即说道： “ 不要骗我。 ”

叹了口气拿起他的手，维奈迪丝让他触摸了一下自己脖子上的伤痕： “ 现在已经没事了。 ” 她抚摸着他紧绷的手臂： “ 是我大意了。并没有什么事。 ”

并没有什么事？

从耳朵到前胸，一刀砍下的伤口，再用力半分或许就被砍头 …… 那有事是不是就是死了？

抿紧了嘴唇凝视着她，史蒂夫沉默了很久才开口： “ 不要回去了。 ”

他闭了闭眼： “ 留在我身边，不要回去了。 ” 算我求你。

“ 史蒂夫。 ” 她抚住他的脸： “ 你知道我不能那样做。 ”

“ 为什么一定是你？ ” 他睁开眼看着她： “ 你的国王呢？保护王国的责任不是在他身上吗？ ” 他知道自己是在无理取闹，但他几乎压抑不住怒气。

“ 地球的首领们也不是亲自作战的。 ” 她吻了吻他落在伤口上的指尖： “ 否则你们会失业。 ”

“ 维奈迪丝。 ” 他在身后的椅子坐了下来，拉着她靠近自己，抬头望向她： “ 我只是不希望你做无所谓的牺牲。你在为一个你不再相信的国王效忠。我不希望你为了一个或许不再值得你拼命的国王去拼命，去牺牲。 ” 他顿了顿： “ 牺牲我们。 ”

“ 你要我背叛我的王国？ ” 她一如平时一样，温柔地看着他。这一点有时候让史蒂夫非常懊恼，他宁愿她对自己大吼大叫，甚至哭泣吵闹。

或者任性一点，告诉自己，我不想去了，我累了，我想要留在你身边。

“ 你知道我不可能那样做。 ” 维奈迪丝捧着他的脸，大拇指轻轻拂过他湛蓝的双眼。她极爱地球的一个原因，就是因为和他的眼睛这么相似。

“ 史蒂夫 …… 我和你在做的事情一样。只是很不幸，这次我的世界率先开始出现危机。 ”

“ 这不一样。 ” 他几乎立即地回答道： “ 你在做一些不需要的战争，你上次也说过，你不喜欢那样的战斗，平息一些还没开始就要压迫下的平反。我至少坚信着我们所打的战争的目的。 ”

“ 什么目的？ ” 她看向他： “ 你为了你的人民的和平在作战。我也是。 ”

史蒂夫叹了口气： “ 但你不认为你的对手是敌人。这就是差别。 ”

她的脸上终于有了变化，但并不是生气或难过，那是史蒂夫最不想看到的疲倦和忍耐。

“ 我们就不能 …… 不说那些吗？我真的 ……” 她摇摇头。

“ 很累，我知道。 ” 凝视着她无力的表情，他平静地替她说了下去： “ 你一直都很累。我只是不想看你那么累，你休息的时间都一直 …… 在痛苦。 ”

“ 史蒂夫。 ” 她忍不住苦笑，揽住他想要接近： “ 我还有很长的时间。在我的生命里，这短暂的时间不算什么我或许根本就想不起它。 ”

但史蒂夫并没有接话。

在沉默了片刻，他才缓缓开口： “ 但我只有一百年。或许一百五十年？我也不知道我的生命如何。但你所谓的短暂时间，对我来说很长。而在这个对你不算什么的时间里，我每天，都要看着你受伤。疲惫，痛苦又难过。仿佛 ……” 他抿了抿嘴： “ 仿佛我爱的人早就消失。 ”

第一次开口说爱她，却是在这样的情况下。

维奈迪丝的眼神里有被刺痛的微微痛楚，她忍不住叹息： “ 史蒂夫 ……”

看向他，她的嘴唇动了动，见他直视着自己，她平静但是空洞的说道： “ 但是 …… 或许这样的我才是真正的我。或者，长期的我。或许在你今生的时间里，你永远都会见到这样的我。充满伤痕和战火与死亡的味道。 ”

“ 我是战神，史蒂夫。 ”

那么或许我们 ……

她看向他，他也静静回望着她。

那一刻像是一世纪那么长。

有一霎，史蒂夫突然想要一个充满魔法的机器，他可以迅速地拨动它，然后莫名其妙地让时间流逝而飞。

那么，她便在他怀里和他一样，渐渐变老。

但他们只是什么话都没说。

最终，他放开了她。缓缓地转身走了出去。


	35. SAM

**CHAPTER 35**

**SAM**

“ 那很扯蛋，老兄。 ” 山姆对他说。

在那场不知道算不算分手还是吵架之后，维奈迪丝就走了。不知道是因为无法面对他，还是真的有要紧事。史蒂夫一句话都没说，而在她不在的这几天里，他的沉默迅速蔓延，从简单而短暂的答应，上升到点头或摇头。

第一个憋不住的人是山姆，在他再三的咨询下，史蒂夫便把那天所发生的事情告诉了猎鹰，没想到山姆不可思议地看着他，一向无比崇拜他的眼神里，透露出似乎在看一个愚蠢至极的人的眼光。

史蒂夫看得出，他是再三忍耐才没有说出更直接的话。

“ 史蒂夫。 ” 揉了揉眉心，山姆觉得自己要努力地往一个知心大姐的角色靠近，才不会用他平常说话的语气爆粗口： “ 这是我你嘴中所说出来的，最白痴的话。 ”

他摊摊手： “ 怎么？你们分开了，你就不会担心了吗？因为你们像平常人的那样 ‘ 分手 ’ 了。 ” 他用手指比试着： “ 所以你就不爱她了？你就放心了，快乐了，嗯，对，你这几天看起来很开心，队长。 ”

“ 山姆。 ” 史蒂夫只能摇头： “ 不只是 …… 分手。 ” 他也不知道自己该说什么： “ 或分开。我不知道。她说的对，这段时间的她，才是真正的她。她有她的责任，我有我的。 ”

他沉默了片刻： “ 我们谁都没有错，也不应该为了对方而改变。 ” 他看向远处： “ 谁都不能改变，那我们只好改变我们之间的关系，让它变质。 ”

“ 史蒂夫。 ” 山姆最后只是拍了拍他的肩膀： “ 你从一开始就知道，你们之间会有很多问题，但你还是爱上她了，这次不会例外，你别后悔。 ”

怎么可能不后悔。史蒂夫想。他不由自主地往那个阿斯加德人专属的降落地看去。

他知道自己一定会后悔。或许他已经有点后悔了。但是他无法接受那种无能为力的挫败，和分分秒秒的担心，他只是在逃避。

都说分开后的初段时间是最难熬的日子，史蒂夫却觉得过得很快。在下意识里，可能是开启了自我麻痹和防备的心理，他慢慢地开始不再那么焦虑。只是半夜里还是会醒来。在枕头间翻来覆去，寻找着维奈迪丝剩下的余香。

“ 她只是在做她的工作。 ” 娜塔莎再次毫无留情的责备他： “ 就像你一样。 ”

她在和他过手的时候，似乎下重了手脚： “ 你在做让自己更难受的事情，罗杰斯。推开她并不会解开你们的问题。 ”

史蒂夫并不回答，专注地和她来往，等到两人都大汗淋漓地停顿后，才想起什么似的问道： “ 你有索尔的消息吗？ ”

“ 赛尔维格博士在大楼里。 ” 擦着汗，娜塔莎看了他一眼： “ 走，我陪你去。 ”

走到基地里的研究部里的时候，赛尔维格博士正好在喝茶，看到他们，便放下了手边的工作。倒了两杯有着柠檬的浓郁香味的英国茶给他们。

“ 索尔？ ” 他摘下眼镜，疑惑地看来： “ 我以为你们的消息比我多。 ”

“ 他从这里走了很久了，说是要去找无限宝石。 ” 道了谢，娜塔莎结果了茶杯，又瞥了毫无表情的史蒂夫一眼： “ 我们最近的消息，是阿斯加德最近非常混乱。您和索尔是好朋友，又和简一起工作，我们想，或许索尔会直接去伦敦找你们，而没来这里。 ”

其实我们想把那家伙叫回来，让他赶紧去自己的王国收拾乱摊子，这样队长的女朋友可以赶紧回来和他继续谈恋爱。这话她没说出来，用眼神传达着，不知道对方能不能看懂。

很可惜，特工的眼神学者是看不懂的。赛尔维格博士放下了茶杯，回想了片刻，才说： “ 简？自从她和索尔分手了，我就没见到过她了。当然，也没见到索尔。 ”

这话让娜塔莎差点没把茶喷出来。真是哪壶不开提哪壶。她忍不住瞪了博士一眼，你怎么这么迟钝。看的对方莫名其妙。

偷偷又飞快地看了史蒂夫一眼，觉得他的眼神好像阴沉了几分，黑寡妇只好问道： “ 他们分手了？什么时候的事情？为什么？ ”

“ 噢，我也不知道。 ” 博士耸了耸肩： “ 可能是因为，简不想再继续等待下去了吧。当然，她也伤心欲绝，可怜的孩子，但是那样的日子实在太难熬了。索尔在的时候，她无比的快乐又活泼，但他总是要走 ……” 很可惜的摇摇头，博士给自己又倒了一点茶。

“ 他走了，她就要心惊胆战地等待着。或许隔两天他就来了，或许一个月，或许像纽约的那次？她等了两年。时间久了 ……”

他顿了顿，抬头看了看队长，意思深长的说道： “ 我们终究都是凡人。渴望简单的幸福。神的爱情，美妙绝伦，但是 …… 要承受的痛苦，也不是凡人能做到的。说到底，还是我们人类，不够勇敢。 ”

史蒂夫没有回答，他只是垂下眼眸，静静地看着眼前，眼神空洞而遥远。

两人从研究所走出来都没有说话，并肩在黄昏中走着。

凉风吹来，有清爽的草地的淡香，娜塔莎深深呼吸，最终还是忍不住。

“ 你们两个不一样，史蒂夫。 ” 她看着前方的夕阳余晖，认真地说道。

“ 为什么不一样？ ” 史蒂夫的语气很平静，他甚至觉得心里的痛苦都减少了几分。

索尔和他心爱的简分开了，和那个让他的光辉从刚毅耀眼的淡蓝银白色，变成冒着爱心的粉红色的简分开了，不再相爱。

那是一种昭告，诉说着人类和神之间，不可能有什么幸福美满的结局。

而自己不知道为什么，在得知消息的时候并没有很吃惊。甚至有一种 “ 果然如此 ” 的感觉。

“ 因为她不会放弃，而你也不会放弃。 ” 似乎要用激将的方式，娜塔莎轻声但是坚定地说道： “ 你们两个的爱情 ……” 她勾了勾嘴角，看着远方： “ 天，那真是美好。 ”

“ 有时候，光是有爱是不够的。 ” 他只是淡淡地说道。爱也击败不了责任和使命。

“ 我开了口，娜特。 ” 他终于缓缓说道，双手插在口袋里，双眼看着地平线，很慢地说道： “ 我求她留下。不要再回去了。 ” 他笑了笑： “ 当然，她做不到。我也或许无法允许，让自己变成逼迫她抛弃一切的人。所以你看，我们都必须牺牲爱情。 ”

娜塔莎有了一瞬间的呆滞，她几乎不敢相信地看向他。

史蒂夫的身影在迎接着夕阳的山坡上看起来格外寂寥，他站在那里，像是凝固在时间里的雕像。

她忍不住诧异，他竟然痛苦到那种地步，在她的认知里，试图改变别人，是史蒂夫最不会做的事情，他总是尊重着别人的选择和底线。而现在，竟然为了爱情，要求对方放弃 …… 一切。

“ 史蒂夫 ……” 她忍不住放柔了声音： “ 你既然 …… 那么痛苦，为什么不试着 ……”

“ 现在会比眼睁睁地看着她每次都接近死亡而不能做什么更痛苦吗？ ” 史蒂夫摇摇头： “ 我不能一直看着她那样受伤，那样的恋情，仿佛 …… 就是在等她死在战场，然后告诉自己我终于挺过这一关了。 ”

“ 或许我下一次应该试试看和某个会计部的人约会。 ” 他勾了勾嘴角，但笑容却没抵达眼底。 “ 再离我们的职业近一点，一个警察也好。 ” 他笑了笑： “ 如果有下次的话。 ”

叹了口气，娜塔莎只好上前拥抱了他，笨拙地拍了拍他的背： “ 这是你从 1945 年来的第一次恋情。 ” 她想起了什么笑道： “ 你只是需要练习。 ”

不。他在心里自嘲。我只是不够勇敢。博士的声音在他耳边响起。在有生之年，竟然也有让他退步的事情。

出于对队长的尊重和爱护，山姆和娜塔莎都是语气温和地表示了自己的看法。但有些人就没有那么温柔了。

“ 我想这一切应该很艰难，对你来说。 ” 托尼重重的咬着那个 “ 你 ” 字，口气在嘲讽和愤怒之间分别不清。

“ 你不用在两个世界之间来回，为不知道去哪里的兄长支撑王国，打仗平反还要关心地球上的事情，噢，对了，也不用关心你那些严重患了 PSTD 的朋友们，更不用说安慰恋人的那颗敏感易碎的心。这应该对你来说，非，常，艰，难。是吧，罗杰斯？ ”

“ 托尼。 ” 罗迪忍不住出声制止他越来越高的声音。

“ 对，你说的对。你知道什么吗，罗杰斯？ ” 托尼举起了双手： “ 这不关我的事。 ” 他转身就走。

看着这几天说没到十句话，面对托尼的责备仍然保持着沉默的队长，罗迪只是上前，拍了拍他的肩膀叹息。

旺达似乎想要上前说点什么，却被幻视拉住了手腕，摇了摇头，牵着她走了。

虽然嘴巴强硬又刻薄，但托尼总是口是心非的。也不知道出于什么样的心态，他把在家里车库的所有那些维奈迪丝留给他研究的战衣、盔甲和武器，都搬回了复仇者的总部，让她来拿。

或许是为了给他们制造机会，因为和几乎所有其他人一样，托尼也相信他们不会这么轻易地分开。

于是在几乎一个月的时间后，维奈迪丝再次回到了基地。

史蒂夫在彩虹桥降落的时候就醒了，他几乎是下意识地坐起来想往外冲，但不知道为什么，却突然呆在了原地。

过了一会儿，门外传来了熟悉的走动声，在门口停顿了一会儿，如坐在床上的史蒂夫一样，门外的人似乎也屏住了呼吸。

在不知道是过了一秒还是一小时后，门把被转开，房间里立即充满了熟悉的气息。

史蒂夫静静地坐着，直到她坐在了他的对面。

“ 史蒂夫。 ” 她说。眼底是掩不住地疲倦，但还是对他绽放出了笑容： “ 我回来了。 ”

史蒂夫叹了口气，他忍不住伸手，在她投入他的怀里的时候，他突然有了想要落泪的冲动。

只是，太痛苦了。

他试图回忆起他们之间的欢笑和温暖，但能够想起的，只是近来的痛苦无奈和漫长的等待。

他似乎一辈子都要这样等待下去，等待她最终死亡，然后迎接失去她的岁月。

他突然就想起了在奥创的攻击下，旺达给他看的那个梦。

在梦里，佩吉对他说，战争结束了，我们可以回家。

而他们永远都不会回家。

等待她的永远是战争责任和死亡。

或许他要面对的，就是眼睁睁地看着她受伤，作战，最终归化为星尘。

他听到自己的声音响起： “ 维奈迪丝，我们分开吧。 ”

他曾经叫她不要说任何分开的话，但现在竟然是他开了口。

眼眶里有隐隐的泪意，他觉得怀里的人微微颤栗了一下，在那么一瞬间，她从来不曾表示出来的脆弱和无助全都清晰地传达了过来。

史蒂夫瞬间就后悔了。

但她却轻声说： “ 好。 ”


	36. PEGGY

**CHAPTER 36**

**PEGGY**

曾经爱的那么深切的两人竟然就分开了。史蒂夫有时候习惯性的看向再也没有彩虹桥出现的降落地，总是会忍不住怀疑自己是不是做了一场梦。

有时候还是会收到维奈迪丝的消息，托尼和娜塔莎负责有意或无意地传达着这些信息。毕竟她只是不再和他相恋，并不是和所有人绝交。

只是不再见面。

或许是因为，只过了不久的时间，如果他再次见到她，一定会忍不住冲上前拥抱她，亲吻她。

所以，不见面也好。

有时候思念盛开蔓延，在只剩他一个人的房间里，史蒂夫总觉得自己会随时抬头，就可以见到她在地上坐着认真工作，不曾离开。

那种时候总是无比后悔，但当理智回来的时候，他还是会苦涩的觉得，或许自己做的是最简单而最好的决定。

毕竟他们之间的有着距离差别，寿命，使命，以及一大堆不在一起的理由。

其实史蒂夫还有一个原因，他不希望他们的爱情最后因为这些随时会爆发出来的问题，而变得面目可憎，导致最后两人相恨。

“你为什么这样对自己？”娜塔莎有一次实在忍不住劝道：“是因为男人的自尊和骄傲吗？你知道……”她按捺了半天还是不由自主地说出来：“她会瞬间移动。”

咬了咬下唇，黑寡妇还是下了决心，坦白地说道：“她不用每次都用彩虹桥，她只要降落到托尼家里或任何地方，再瞬间移动到这里就行。”她叹口气：“她有时候来，会在远方看着你。”

史蒂夫点点头：“我知道。”

他和她在一起这些年，又有着这么警觉又尖锐的警惕感，那种被熟悉的温柔眼光包围着的感觉，他早就习惯，不用抬头就能感到她的存在。

更不用说，多次出任的时候，一些原本应该落在他身上的子弹、碎石和爆炸全被隐形的力量挡住，以及从高处坠下，却在离地面几公分就被接住的时候，那些温和的光到底来自哪里，他早就清楚。

“你知道？”瞪着眼看着他，黑寡妇根本不知道说什么：“你们……”她叹口气：“算了。不过史蒂夫。”她看向他：“所以如果你要和她复合就抓紧时间，她可能在很长的时间不会再来了。”

“为什么？”他几乎立即就问道，有点紧张又担心地看向娜塔莎：“阿斯加德或阿尔弗海因出了什么事吗？”

“不是，她在这段时间根本没怎么受伤，真的。”挑挑眉，用一脸“你都这么担心为什么你们不在一起”的表情看着他，娜塔莎认真地看了看他，发现他是真的不知道而在问。

黑寡妇开了开口，片刻才答道：“因为她也很痛苦，你这个笨蛋。”

痛苦吗？自己也痛苦，但好像也不是，史蒂夫看向窗外，他其实觉得自己是麻木了。

只能靠无数要做的事情把时间填满，留在房间里太难受。

训练、健身、工作、跑步、吃饭、再次重复，史蒂夫把自己累得每天回房都倒头就睡，这样也好，不用再失眠。也不用呆呆地看着窗外好几个小时，不知道是期待她来还是不来。

有时候在很沉的睡梦中，似乎也能感受到维奈迪丝的温暖。他不知道自己是不是在做梦，但他能感觉到她的光，她在自己额头上落下一吻，或是轻声叹息。

大多时候他知道是她来过，因为早上醒来，全身的酸痛淤青都消失不见，但渐渐的，那样的次数也少了。

时间飞逝而过，逐渐的，史蒂夫回到了平常的状态，如果不是他总是发呆地看向窗外。

只是世界不会给他们太多和平，在接近大半年的寻找和下落，终于得以锁定布洛克·朗姆洛的下落，全体人员除了罗迪、幻视和托尼全都出动，以全速飞向了拉各斯。

任务简单，受了点轻伤，只是在半途中，在听到巴基的名字从朗姆洛的嘴中说出来的时候，史蒂夫忍不住失神，一阵恍惚和晕眩。

在他回神的时候，对方已经把炸弹引爆，要和他同归于尽；及时赶到的旺达只能把炸弹往上提去，难以控制的时间和速度让她失手，炸弹在仍有百姓的办公大楼中间爆发，旺达在下面看着，脸色苍白无血，几乎站不住脚。

最后一次这样失控，是在南非，浩克为此心灰意冷，在解决了索科维亚的问题之后，搭上了昆式机再也没有回来。

史蒂夫比谁都清楚这个世界的舆论能残酷到什么地步，他不住地安慰着颤颤发抖的旺达，突然就想起了维奈迪丝的话。

她说，你一定要保护好她的心。

家破人亡的少女，失去了一直相依为命的哥哥，一直为了赎罪而努力，而一个不小心，就会被整个世界视为怪胎猛兽。

在维奈迪斯有限的时间中，他经常会看到她和旺达坐在客厅里，有意无意的聊天，时而笑着握住她的手，时而拥抱着笑容慢慢明亮起来的猩红女巫。

但在回纽约的昆式机上，那个曾经在众人的欢笑下已经逐渐开朗的旺达只是沉默不语，似乎再次回到了刚刚到来的那段日子。

果然不出所料，回到基地还没来得及松口气，等待他们的就是厚厚的一本索科维亚合议，和来自117个国家的压力。

“索科维亚合议协定，声明复仇者联盟将不再是私人组织。只有在联合国认为必要时，他们才会在监督下进行活动。”来自国防部长罗斯的解释，史蒂夫忍不住蹙眉。

“复仇者们是为了让世界成为一个更安全的地方而建立的。我觉得我们很尽职了。”他缓缓地说道。

“告诉我，队长，你知道班纳和索尔现在在哪里吗？”

史蒂夫忍不住抬头看着他。我他妈知道他在哪里就好了。他想。

回头看着坐在自己身后的托尼，对方也在蹙眉沉思。自从那天为了维奈迪丝对自己一阵发怒之后，他们并没有再见面。毕竟，那个一直维持着温度的人不见了，他们之间似乎冷淡了很多。

国防部长走了之后，史蒂夫开始翻阅那本厚厚的合议。身后的罗迪和山姆吵得不可开交，直到头疼欲裂的托尼再也受不了，把一个眉目清秀的少年的照片放了出来，无法按捺住自己愧疚和愤怒，开始诉说了这位年轻的受害者的事情。

这下连娜塔莎也不得不表态。

出史蒂夫所料的，那个敢和政府叫板的黑寡妇，这次竟然和托尼站一线。

“我们犯下了一些非常公开的错误……”娜塔莎的脸也很无奈，但非常坚定：“我们必须让他们再次信任我们。”

队员们再次开始讨论了起来，但史蒂夫只是沉默，他想起了维奈迪斯那次和他的谈话。

她说：“这些都是我不想打的战争。”

但她还是去了。

受伤，冒死，离开他。

一次次在星空里飞跃而过，片体鳞伤的回来，就是因为她曾经许下了承诺，一个和签署合议差不多的举动，因此她必须不断地回去。

为一个她不再怎么相信的国王，攻击一些的她并不想为敌的人们，杀一些她曾经视为勇士以及欣赏的人，平息还没起来就要被压迫而下的混乱，成为阿斯加德和阿尔弗海因的盾和剑。

就连神都有束缚，他不希望他的团队，他的家人们变成这样。

如果签署了，是不是必须要去他们并不想去的地方？要面对他们不想打击的敌人？

政府和相关机构就可靠了吗？奥丁不是统治了九王国好几千年，但现在却导致了王国一片混乱？

他不相信有什么力量能够比得上自己的判断和选择的自由。

也没有什么动力能够比得上本身的信仰的作战理由。

他们是超级英雄，他们有这样的能力，所以才有能够承担的责任。

要赢，是因为自己的选择而凯旋而归。

要输，也是因为自己的判断而一败涂地。

没有什么能够剥夺这样的权利。

他不会允许一叠白纸束缚自己，或自己的家人。

他不希望所有人都变得和维奈迪斯一样，在一道道命令下冒着生命危险，做一些无需要的战争。

他看向托尼，对方的脸色凝重而痛苦。回望过来的眼光里，竟然有点祈求的意思。

他想开口说什么，但这个时候手机却震动了起来，他拿出来一看，只觉得全身的血液都顿时凝固。

传来的简讯非常简单：“她走了。在睡梦中。”

“我得走了。”放下合议留下了惊愕的同伴们，他起身就离开。

走到楼梯口终于忍不住，他靠在了转角上，揉住了眉心。全身冰凉。

虽然知道她和他的回忆其实早就停留在1945年，但是回想起来，还是无法避免的遗憾和心痛。

那天晚上史蒂夫做了非常凌乱的梦。

有一部分是旺达在几年前给他展现的噩梦，有一部分是他的记忆。

两者不断地交织在一起，他像是沉入海底一样，在五彩缤纷的画面中沉沦。

佩吉在自己瘦小而纤细的时候和他一直训练的样子，在他把旗杆弄下来而赢得乘车的福利时的微笑。

她一路陪着自己去接受血清，在路上问他是否有和别人共舞过？

她安慰自己不要放弃，和霍瓦特一起帮助自己飞去营救巴基，他一直以为他们两之间有些什么，而忍不住醋意。

她看到别人与他接吻而吃醋，举枪射向自己的盾牌，她和他的吻，她和自己道别时的绝望。

他承诺过一支舞，那或许是自己唯一失言的事情。

史蒂夫觉得自己在梦中落泪了，醒来的时候已经是清晨，他头疼欲裂，眼睛干涉，胸中空洞又悲伤。

他究竟欠了她一支舞，欠了一生。终究不能还。


	37. SHARON

**CHAPTER 37**

**SHARON**

佩吉的葬礼举行在伦敦，非常庄严神圣又繁复而盛大的葬礼。世界失去了一名能与复仇者们并肩的女英雄，为此，很多人都在哭泣哀悼，连史蒂夫也不例外。

心痛惋惜后悔遗憾，他抬着佩吉的灵柩像是抬着自己的过去，里面躺着他曾经心动过的女人，以及自己或许能够拥有但永远失去的美满幸福的一生。

他忍不住想起那些仿佛昨天但也遥远如梦的过去，黑白照片上的佩吉仍然如记忆里那么年轻，英姿飒爽的笑容热烈如玫瑰，仿佛随时都会转身对他嫣然一笑。

一个恍惚，一个沉睡和眨眼的时间，她却已经逝去。

突然就感到非常疲惫。

旁边的山姆用胳膊碰了碰他，史蒂夫抬头，竟然看到了莎朗。

头疼欲裂的感觉更加强烈了。史蒂夫有点走神，听了片刻才理解到莎朗到底在说什么。

她的致辞非常感人，似乎是为他而准备的。她从站台上遥遥看了过来，坚定又强韧的眼光，诚挚又坦然，没有丝毫的躲避，只有完全的信任和支持。

葬礼似乎无比漫长，在之后众人散场了之后，史蒂夫还有点发愣地站在空荡的教堂走廊上，看着佩吉的照片。他不知道他过去的人生是不是一场梦，还是他现在正沉浸在梦中。

娜塔莎的脚步传了过来，史蒂夫不用转身就知道是她。

“当我从冰冻中觉醒的之后，我以为我认识的每个人都已经逝去。 然后我发现她还活着。 我很幸运，能拥有她。”他没有转身，轻声说道。

“她也拥有过你。”

史蒂夫看向她：“还有谁答应签署合议？”

“托尼，罗迪，幻视。”

“克林特？”

“他说他退休了。”她微微一笑。

“旺达？“

“还没决定。”她顿了顿：“我准备飞向维也纳去参加签署会议，昆式机上还有很多空的座位。”

史蒂夫垂下了头，微微叹息：“抱歉，娜特，我不能签那个合议。”

“我知道。”她似乎早就料到了的看向他。

“那你来做什么？”他有点疑惑地看着她。

“我只是不希望你现在单独一个人。”她伸手，在他动容的表情下轻轻拥住了他。想要开口说什么，却感到了他全身的僵硬和冰冷。最终，什么都没说。

辞别了娜塔莎单独走回酒店，却在转角上碰见了莎朗。

她似乎也很惊讶，但立即上前打了招呼：“嗨。”落落大方而优雅，并没有任何尴尬或胆怯。

“嗨。”史蒂夫也对她微笑：“你也住在这个酒店？”

“噢，不。”她摇摇头笑道，却指向转角：“但我也很近，看来我们又是邻居了。”

史蒂夫不觉也笑了起来，他看了看离目前不到一百米的距离，绅士而礼貌地问道：“介意我送你到门口吗？”

“完全不介意。”她笑着点头，与他保持着距离并肩向前走去，但速度明显减慢。

史蒂夫突然就想起，几乎是两年前，维奈迪丝在宴会上，眯着眼睛对他说：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，或许你可以送她回去，你的女朋友不会在意。或许她也去找一个乐意送她回去的人。”

笑意微微停滞，他忍不住望向了天边。发现自己在一整天都没有想起她。而一想起，便不由自主寻找着什么。这习惯会很难改掉，他想。

送莎朗一路到了电梯门口，总不可能跟着上去，他忍了再三还是问道：“当你在……走廊的另一端监视我的时候……”

“你是说当我在做我的工作的时候吗？”她笑着问。

“佩吉知道吗？”

莎朗看着他，忍不住深呼吸：“她守着那么多秘密，我不想她和你之间，也有秘密。”

点点头，史蒂夫有点感激地看向她。她也正好抬头看着他，两人相视了片刻。

史蒂夫突然意识到了什么，不觉转身，但身后什么都没有。刚好电梯也到了，叮地一声响起。

山姆的身影出现在旁边，脸色有点凝重：“史蒂夫，你应该过来看看。”

联合国在维也纳举行117个国家与复仇者们签署索科维亚协议的会议被轰炸的新闻，铺天盖地的在每一个电视台上播放着，并且已经锁定了凶手：冬兵，巴基。

看了电视台几秒莎朗就开始迅速地打电话及安排工作，山姆在旁边看着脸色凝重的史蒂夫，忍了好几次还是开口：“我知道或许不是时候，但是，史蒂夫，她一早就赶来了。可能和我们只差了几个小时。”

目不转睛地看着新闻，史蒂夫花了一点时间才明白山姆口中的“她”是在说谁。

怪不得娜塔莎也是一种欲言又止的表情。怪不得刚刚他感到了一阵无比熟悉的气息。

果然。

“人呢？”他瞥了一眼旁边的山姆，继续看着新闻问道。

“她……在房间里的阳台上。或许你们还有十分钟的时间。我去准备东西。”山姆忍不住劝道：“史蒂夫……你现在看起来很需要有人陪伴。”他点着头说道。

史蒂夫笑了笑，转身往房间走去。

可惜，他知道，她不是来陪伴他的。

走到阳台的时候，维奈迪丝正坐在栏杆上，看着高于六十五楼的伦敦景色。

风吹的她的长袍鼓满飞起，阳光落满一身，像极了几年前，她在月光下的史达克大厦的那一晚，要起飞翻下大楼，去引导亡魂的时候。

有那么一刻，史蒂夫很想上去从背后抱住她，像是多年前的那一晚，他以为她要走，于是出手阻止。那时她回过头来，带了他去看千万星河。

他突然想起她说过，有时候我真想冲下来，把你捞上马背，我们就穿过星球，飞到某个只有我们的星球。

现在，他真的希望她能那样做。

只是不可能。

她背部上的淡然疤痕，让他止了脚步。

她有她的战争。

而他必须赶到巴基的身边。

“你来劝我不要轻易妄动，还是来劝我去签署合议？”再三呼吸，他忍了很久才把情绪压下，靠在了窗门上，淡然问道。

“我什么时候做过那样的事？”回头对他嫣然一笑，维奈迪丝挽起头发，轻声问道：“如果我劝你，会有用吗？”

有用。但是你不会开口。史蒂夫垂下眼眸想到。

她从来不做任何勉强自己的事。那让他有点抓狂，有时候他真希望她任性一点。

抬起头看去，维奈迪丝的笑容眉目里都是熟悉的温柔气息，她几乎没有变，除了满身上下淡淡的疲倦。

“如果我叫你留下，会有用吗？”他最终反问道，目光在那道从耳边到脖子上的伤痕轻轻划过，那已经消失的差不多了。他松了口气。

“你知道不会有用的，史蒂夫。你许下了承诺，我也是。”似乎是忍下了跳下来接近他的冲动，维奈迪丝的手攥紧了阳台的栏杆，又松了松。

她无奈地笑了笑：“而我们都不是会违背承诺的人。”

“我对巴基说过，我会陪他到最后。”过了片刻，他别过眼，只是这样说道。

“而我向索尔承诺过，我会是阿斯加德的盾和剑，在他不在的时候。”她看向他，凝视的眼神让他一下子就感到了她目光的包围。

“向托尼呢？”他忍不住问道：“你向他承诺过来劝说我？”

“我什么时候……”她几乎立即回答道，又隐忍了下去，叹口气：“那个合议，是地球的事情。”她扬起嘴角：“连奥丁陛下都不能左右我，你觉得人类会让我……签署？严格来说，他们根本就不知道我的存在。”

“但是你赞成。”他直视地看向她。

她的眼光很坦诚地看了过来，清澄见底地，没有一丝隐瞒：“是，我赞成。因为即使我放弃了权力和兵权，但我还是王族的人，史蒂夫。我不可能把保卫国家和作战策略这种事情，交给我不信任的人。而取得我或者任何统治者的信任，对方总是要拿出一点诚意。”

她顿了顿：“我并不反对有任何能力的人帮助我捍卫阿尔弗海因，但是我也不能让他们随心所欲。在我无法看护的地方引战。”

两人对视了片刻，史蒂夫才缓缓开了口：“但我只是个士兵。”

“我现在也是。”她沉默了很久，看向他，用很低的声音几乎叹息着说道：“你只是无法接受这一点。”

“我不是……”听出她这句话里的挫败和疲惫，他揉了揉眉心：“我不是不接受……我只是……”

我只是很痛苦。

看你受伤，在我看不见的地方。我没有办法为你挥起盾牌。我觉得你不在的每一天，我都在等你的死讯。

我们的恋情只剩下等待，似乎我每天，都只是在等待你的死讯。

这话他没有说出来，但他知道，她能看出他的光。他的光辉一定产生了某种改变，因为她的眼神立即暗淡了下去。

“你只是觉得我，无法满足你要的爱情。”她轻声说道，在他抬起眼的时候，生生往后坐直了身子。

维奈迪丝很温柔。

这是整个总部，从史达克大厦到纽约总部上下，所有人的共识。

但在这一刻，有什么从她永远隐忍的温和里，骤然爆发而出。

或许是怒气，或许是委屈，或许是失望。或许全都有。那些感情像是她平时总是温柔无比的光一样，全都传达了过来。

史蒂夫想要解释什么，却被她眼里受伤的刺痛停止了脚步，他几乎可以看到有一把长剑刺入她的胸口里，使她用尽全力才忍着不喊出口。

是致命的伤口。横列在他们之间，不能弥补。

“我很抱歉，不能成为你期望中的样子。”见他并没有反驳她的话，她忍了忍，最终还是选择了沉静，一如这些年来，她一贯的包容和忍让。

见到她眼中的失望和受伤，以及支离破碎的刺痛，史蒂夫突然觉得，自己才是那个他一直所怕的敌人，那个最终会杀掉他深爱的女子的人。

不是战争，不是死亡，不是某个试图侵略阿尔弗海因的敌军，而是他自己，那个一直因为无法保护她而痛苦着的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

他想开口解释，告诉她并不是这样，他只是很害怕失去，他只是不想再看到她有任何不测。

他怕上一秒还在和她相拥亲吻，下一秒他就要得到人天永隔的消息。

他想告诉她，他因为佩吉的死而痛苦是因为遗憾。

他甚至想要解释他真的只是碰巧地遇见了莎伦以及送她回酒店，这种微不足道的小事。

他想告诉她，她一点都没有让他失望，她是他能期望能梦想到最完美的爱情的样子。

他想告诉她自己的思念。

他想告诉她，他爱她。

没爱过任何人的那样爱她。

但他只是站在了原地，看着她松掉了栏杆，在一片彩虹桥的星光中，消失不见。

史蒂夫在原地站了很久，直到等在外面的山姆看到了消失的彩虹桥消失，等了片刻才进来。

“……史蒂夫。”一看到他的表情，山姆就觉得开口是无用的。

转过头来看了他片刻，史蒂夫只是淡淡说道：“准备一下吧，我们去找巴基。”

或许这次她真的不会回来了。在昆式机起飞的时候，史蒂夫凝视着伦敦的全景想到。

这样也好。他靠在座椅上微微叹息。她如果出现，他一定分心，而现在他的注意力，必须全放在巴基身上。

眼神逐渐深邃，他忍不住握紧了手中的盾牌。是很久没有真动身手了。他想到。


	38. BUCKY

**CHAPTER 38**

**BUCKY**

从西伯利亚的山洞走出来的时候，那一阵阵冰冷彻骨的风打在脸上，史蒂夫突然觉得自己落进了一个荒谬可笑的梦境。

扶着巴基慢慢地走远了托尼所在的地方，两人什么都没说，沉默地在风雪交加的雪地里，慢慢地踩出一个又一个脚印。

托尼绝望又失望透顶的受伤眼神总是从眼前挥散不去，时不时地和维奈迪丝同样失望但是隐忍的眼神混合在一起。

史蒂夫全身上下都是酸痛，战服在雪地中湿透，又冷又累的疲倦一阵阵袭来，让他不想说出一句话。

突然就无比想念家的感觉，平时基地里的这个时候，应该已经是午后了，队员们都在工作，自己应该是在安静的房间里，坐在沙发上继续研究某个文件，地板上有维奈迪斯坐在身边，时而抬头看看屏幕，时而喃喃低语的拿着手上的资料说着什么。偶尔传来的眼神，满满都是能够安抚人心的温柔和爱意。

但是这一切都消失了，队友们被关了起来，维奈迪丝被他逼得离开，托尼与自己彻底决裂，佩吉去世了，而巴基需要他。

“史蒂夫……”还是旁边的好友先开了口：“或许我们应该回头，你朋友看起来伤得非常重。”

摇摇头，史蒂夫搀着他，继续往昆式机的方向走。“他有办法回去的。”他轻声说道。

托尼总是会有办法。

而且，还有维奈迪丝。永远支持着托尼的维奈迪丝。

“而且我没有用全力。”他不知道是对巴基说还是对自己说，托尼也知道他没有全力以赴，但即使如此，自己也伤透了他的心。

“史蒂夫，你不用为我……抛弃所有人。”于心不忍，巴基看了看他：“那是你的朋友，你的生活。”

“不只是为了你，巴克斯。”他安慰的拍了拍好友的肩膀，两人扶着彼此上了昆式机。

“复仇者那边……”他想着措辞：“变得复杂了。你知道……政治。我只是一个适合在前锋作战的战士。”这话脱口而出，他自己都愣住了。那是维奈迪丝曾经说过的话。

但巴基好像没有意识到他的失神，点点头启动了昆式机，问道：“我们去哪里？”

“噢。”史蒂夫急忙上前，输入了一串号码。在昆式机起飞之后，两人终于能够休息片刻，都累得在座背上靠去。

“嘿，巴基。”在沉默了一会儿，史蒂夫忍不住轻声笑道：“我在前段时间交了个女朋友。”

没有想象中的吃惊，巴基却笑着转过头来，对他勾着嘴角：“我知道，山姆告诉过我了。是今天上午在机场帮助我们的那个女孩子吗？她看起来很期待你吻她。嗯，一百多年都不曾出现的稀奇现象，你真应该吻下去的。”

“莎朗？噢，不，不是她。”史蒂夫叹了口气，也想起在机场，莎朗和他道别时，充满期待的温柔的眼神，他只能转身就走。

“怎么？她不是对的那个？”巴基昔日的那个英俊潇洒的笑容又出现，仿佛还是1945年，史蒂夫陪他去酒吧调戏女孩子的时候。

“不，不是她。”史蒂夫淡淡的笑了笑，眼神不由自主地温柔：“是别人，只是我们已经分手了。”他按了按几个驾驶部分周围的按钮，让昆式机主动飞行。

“什么？”巴基略带惊愕的转过头来：“但是……”他上上下下打量了他一番：“你看起来……还是像个恋爱中的笨蛋。”

“至少我谈了恋爱。”史蒂夫反唇相讥，两个人都笑了起来。

“她不是这里的人。”过了一会儿，他缓缓说道。

“不是这里？”巴基看了看他，挑眉：“我希望你指的是‘不是布鲁克林’，最远应该是哪里，达拉斯？”

史蒂夫笑出声来：“阿斯加德。不，应该说是阿尔弗海因。”

“就像……就像……”就算是这一百年来什么都见过，冷静沉默如巴基，也忍不住微微睁眼。

“就像索尔，严格来说，他们可以算是兄妹。”终于对他表现出来的惊喜感到满意，史蒂夫点点头回答道。“同样级别的神。”

“……”

过了一会儿，巴基才叹了口气：“老兄。”他观察了一会儿专心地看着屏幕的史蒂夫，后者偶尔转过头，向他展示出一个‘what’的表情，冬兵不可思议的摇了摇头：“所以是怎样？你逃避还是放弃了？”

“都有。”他简短又迅速地点头，丝毫不为自己的行为做狡辩。“总之，长痛不如短痛。”

巴基不理他，转过头去，看着眼前一朵朵飞掠而过的云海，他们已经离开了西伯利亚的上空，往更温暖的气候飞去。

不知道是在哪个时间区里，但不远处，浓郁又夺目的彩霞逐渐逼来，黄昏的色彩布满了整个苍穹。

“你之前经常说什么，避免战争是愚蠢的事情，每次要平息一场还没开始的战斗，都会有无辜的人牺牲。”双方沉默了一会儿，巴基缓缓说道：“这也一样，史蒂夫。你为了不知道是否会发生的痛苦而结束它，那很蠢，你总是把我们两个的傻气都用光。”

史蒂夫被说得笑出声来：“或许你是对的。但……不仅仅是那么简单。”

“随便你吧。”把双臂放在头后面，巴基调了一个更加舒服的坐姿：“不过你知道吗？向朋友讲起自己心上人这种事情，是恋爱中的人才会干得傻事。我打赌你们两个还没结束。”

“结束了。”即使知道他会说什么，史蒂夫还是无奈地说道：“我和莎郎今天……我是说，我送莎朗回酒店的时候，她也在，她可能也看到了……可能误会了什么。但没关系，我想她不会回来了。至少，不会回到我身边。”

果然不出所料，巴基机械性地转过头来看了他半晌，史蒂夫在他的眼光下若无其事的看着前方，过了一会儿，冬兵才忍不住地摇头：“还好你替我们两个都傻透了，否则我会继续单身一百年。”

“说的好像你现在有机会似的。”队长笑了出来。

“我们去哪里？”回想到正事，巴基不觉皱眉：“我们现在都是全球通缉犯罪分子了。”

“一个安全的地方。”史蒂夫想了想说道：“我们先得治疗这一身的狼狈。”

昆式机在瓦坎达降落的时候，竟然是特恰拉国王亲自地迎接出来。

史蒂夫看着眼前这个英俊魁梧以及正气凛然的年轻王者，突然很想知道他的光是什么颜色的。

或许是金色加淡紫色？他能看出对方坦然的眼神和勇气，以及周围属下们的尊敬和仰慕。会是一个好首领的，能够带他的王国走向辉煌和荣耀。他想。

安置好了巴基，临走前他们再次拥抱。

“你确定你要这么做？”看着他即将再次沉睡，史蒂夫有点担忧。

“我连自己的思想和脑袋都不能信任，直到他们可以找到怎么让这个东西消失的方法，我觉得对所有人的安全来讲，我还是再睡一段时间吧。”他笑了笑：“直到我回来，别再做傻事。”

看他慢慢沉睡的颜容，史蒂夫也不觉淡淡微笑，心里的一块大石头终于落地。

特恰拉的王国非常安全，至少，在各种先进的科技和武器及防备上，看来并不比复仇者基地差。

“你确定你不用再逗留一段时间？至少让外界风平浪静之后，才更加容易的行动。”和他一起并肩走在宫殿的走廊上，特恰拉背着手，姿态优雅地与他交谈。

“我不能在一个宫殿里居住，而我的队友们在监狱里受苦。”感谢了他的好意，史蒂夫笑着摇头说道。

“那好。”国王并没有坚持，他也认同史蒂夫的想法和做法，只是上上下下打量了他一番：“或许我可以给你一点帮助……你知道，武器装备……和衣服。你看起来真的就像一个逃亡的犯人。”

史蒂夫笑了起来，看着特恰拉：“我本来就是。”

单枪匹马的闯进在海中的监狱，整个行动无比的顺畅简单，或许是因为在幕后操控这一切的人，正在默认他的行动。

史蒂夫真没想到在他有生之年竟然会做劫狱的这种事情，还做得如此顺手。

娜塔莎在他身后，无聊百般的看着自己已经褪色的指甲油，时不时地感慨自己竟然放弃了基地的豪宅来和他浪迹天涯。

“你要是不喜欢，可以回去。”他长叹一声，夺下扑过来的守卫手中的枪，咔嚓一声折成了一半。

“我回去的话，谁给你传达消息，罗杰斯？”无比鄙视地看了他一眼，娜塔莎反唇相讥：“你连手机都不会用。你给托尼寄的那个东西是什么？压纸石吗？你是从哪里淘出那么旧款的手机的？古董市场？”

“……”

史蒂夫张了张口，觉得自己很无辜，只有那种款式的手机可以通过无数个扫描仪器而不被拦下来，他只希望它能顺利地抵达托尼的手里，谁关心是不是最新的款式。

娜塔莎还在喋喋不休：“你可以直接从网上订购，快递送去就可以，这年代还去邮局寄FedEx，我真服了你。”

“快去把人放出来吧。”他揉了揉眉心，指着眼前的监控室命令道。

解放队友用了不到十五分钟的时间，面对激动地拥抱自己又是握手的史考特，史蒂夫礼貌地保持微笑，很快地把他们移动到昆式机上，迅速地离开。

好了，众人从现在开始，正式的成为了全球通缉犯。

幻视回基地，旺达跟自己和山姆走，克林特执意要回家，史考特也坚持回家看女儿。

“这并不是决裂和分别。”微笑着对可能是在很长时间内最后一次聚集在一起的队友们，史蒂夫也忍不住有点伤感，但还是打起了精神说道：“我们很快就会再次见面的。你们知道，如果世界需要我们的话。”

“是！美国队长。”史考特很积极的响应他无论说什么都是对的话，使得旁边的山姆忍不住翻了个白眼。

“队长。”和依依不舍的旺达告别后，幻视来到了他的身前，郑重地与他握了握手：“请你一定照顾好自己。”他看了看满脸哀伤和担忧的旺达：“还有她。”

“你也是。”用力地拍了拍他的肩膀，史蒂夫扬起了一抹微笑：“也替我照顾好托尼和罗迪。和……”他顿了顿，幻视正等他接下来要说的话，但他知道对方明白自己的意思，于是只是点了点头。

“幻视，你的站到了，请下车。”驾驶区传来了娜塔莎带笑的声音，她打开了后门，让对方直接飞下去。

抚了抚旺达的脸，幻视在她的额头上落下了一吻，并且对她鼓励地笑了笑，转身冲下了昆式机。

“会有一段时间不回家了。”娜塔莎在窗边看着他降落的身影，也带了点遗憾看着他们的家。

“只是暂时的离别。”史蒂夫随着她的视线看去，也是叹了口气说道，他转眼不再去看，抿了抿嘴：“出发吧。”

后门缓缓关上，他们开始上升。

山姆和旺达都贴在窗上看着基地在视野里慢慢变小，史蒂夫也站在他们身后抱臂凝视着基地。告别着自己的家。

从这里依然能够看到宿舍楼，他甚至能够辨识出自己房间里的窗子，以及在它不远处，那块属于阿斯加德人的降落地。

在他们即将抵达设定的高度的时候，猛然的一道彩虹星桥如瀑布一样的降落在地上，飞溅起无数的星光。

光的洪流瀑布几乎从他们的窗边流泻而过，那道熟悉的身影甚至可能擦过了他们的窗子。

娜塔莎停顿了驾驶中的双手转过头来，其他人也同时转头看向站立在一边的队长。

史蒂夫的双瞳紧缩，抱着双臂的拳头也紧了紧。

但最终，他还是转移了眼光，淡淡地说了一句：“走吧。”

昆式机以全速前进，迅速地冲进了沉厚如海的云层，再也没有回头。


	39. STEVE

**CHAPTER 39**

**STEVE**

那年的流浪也没有想象中的那么落魄狼狈。

因为即使再怎么和史蒂夫完全决裂而分散，托尼·史达克还是有一颗温暖的心，他总不可能任凭自己的队友们在异乡里靠卖艺赚钱，虽然，他很幸灾乐祸地想看到那样的情景，但总是狠不下心来。

况且，还有一个总是边和联合国周旋边维护又念叨着其他人的罗迪，看着窗外发呆的维奈迪丝，以及每天都偷偷摸摸但其实瞒不了任何人的和旺达一直保持联系的幻视。

弄得自己好像是活生生棒打鸳鸯的坏人一样，托尼想到就忍不住磨牙，叹口气放下了简讯不断的手机，他看着屏幕上来自彼得的一个个表情笑脸，揉了一把脸放在一边暂时不管。

咬咬牙，还是给每个人都设定好可以随时传讯消息的保密系统。这样可以安全的联系，但不怕被外来的监控看见。

史蒂夫在这两年一直带着娜塔莎、山姆和旺达在欧洲，有时候会收到来自希尔和罗迪不怎么隐秘的消息，传来还无完全被消灭的九头蛇组织的信息，他们也会出任出手。

暗地跟踪潜伏在群众内的特工和间谍，毁灭某个隐藏在深山里的军火研究所，击破披着药品研发的皮但其实是生化武器的制造厂，一年下来，倒也收获丰富，身手也得到了伸展。

也有平静而悠闲的时间。没有了基地里的资料室和电脑，他们只能等待命令。

一群人在德国、法国和西班牙都呆过，在进行任务的同时，也过着平凡而日常的生活。

欧洲是建筑学生的天堂，任何一个街角都可能是素描的对象。

有了空闲的时间，静下心来，史蒂夫也会重拾起很久不曾拿起的画笔，在那些著名的建筑物前，和其他的艺术家坐在河畔慢慢绘画。

留着胡子夹着画册，倒也有几分落魄艺术家的味道。

只是有些时候，沉淀下心，手上的画笔随心所欲地落下，原本是辉煌宏观的建筑物会慢慢改变了线条，变成了某个无比怀念的熟悉轮廓。

维奈迪丝的侧脸，迎着阳光淡淡微笑；她坐在阳台上被风吹起长袍的身影；她早上醒来在枕头间睁眼凝视自己的目光；她在研究所里认真抬头工作的侧影。

最后让他停顿画笔的，总是她最后望向自己的眼神。那么受伤又破碎的样子。

他叹息着关上画册，却发现已经累积了厚厚的一叠画纸了。

一张张黑线白纸的画像，全都是他没有说出的话。

思念就像石桥下的河水，无声无息的流过。

“你的女朋友真好看。”有个经常和他同时绘画的艺术学生曾经赞美道：“这画好有灵性。”他对史蒂夫露齿一笑：“你一定很爱她。”

史蒂夫笑了笑，也是点了点头。

的确很爱。

而且无比想念。

画纸厚厚的累积了一叠，一直到回忆都有点模糊。

真是可笑，那些那些导致他们分开的痛苦曾经如此清晰，而现在的他，已经把她推得很远，却只记得那些甜蜜又美好的时光。

“她现在不在你身边了吗？”年轻的艺术学生观察着他画的最后见到她的样子，很敏锐地指出：“她的眼神看起来很伤心。”

“是我，选择分开了。”史蒂夫微笑着回答道。

“选择分开又在这里默默地想念她吗？”少年摇着头吹口哨：“生活已经很苦了呢，大叔。要和爱的人度过才算是人生。”

史蒂夫忍不住失笑，连一个小伙子都比他看的清楚。

时间缓缓流过，他们流浪于很多地方，最后的时光，是在西班牙度过的。

租一栋简陋但是清幽的小房子，四人总是选择在市外的城镇居住。

欧洲的老式洋房非常宽敞，各自有房间，或者共享卧室，有时候运气好，还自带庭院。

古老的城镇有着石铺的小路和环绕着城镇的河，湖泊和树林以及蔓延不断的山峦。

清晨起来能去周围和山姆晨跑，回来的时候旺达和娜塔莎会去超市或菜场购买日常用品，他和山姆就练习打拳。

天气好的话，午餐和晚餐都在庭院里摆桌举行，有来自附近农场的香甜水果，农夫们自酿的葡萄酒和果酱，还有由旺达手工制作的，刚刚烘焙出来的香喷喷的面包。

日子充实而快乐，只是史蒂夫还是会时不时的走神。

特别是当夜深人静，娜塔莎以为他们全都睡着了，于是悄悄地打开了联系器的时候。

来自彼岸的纽约，维奈迪丝的声音总是轻柔地传来，带着熟悉的笑意和温柔，即使隔了两楼，有着比平常人敏感四倍的听觉的史蒂夫也能听到她和娜塔莎的谈话。而且娜塔莎似乎也没有很要掩饰的意思。

她总是给他们带来托尼的消息。

托尼收了一名新的学生，就是上次那个和你们战斗过的小蜘蛛孩子，有着很耀眼很美丽的光，和托尼的很像，只是少了史达克式的愤怒和焦虑，是个好孩子。她笑着说道。

托尼终于向佩珀求婚了，当然，她也答应了。

托尼请那孩子加入复仇者，他竟然拒绝了。哈哈哈哈，娜特你应该见他脸上的表情。她和娜塔莎笑成一团。

托尼一直把那个手机带在身边。有一次在聊了很久之后，她突然说道，声音也柔和了几分。

双方沉默了很久，维奈迪丝终于开口。

他还好吗，他受伤了吗，他开心吗。

其实她每次都会问，而娜塔莎也总是同样的回答。

他很好。没有受伤。他应该是开心的。

每当她这样问的时候，史蒂夫都忍不住睁开眼，看着眼前的天花板，开始静静地失眠。

她很少说起自己的事情，于是每次无法控制的偷听，他也都想问出口。

阿尔弗海因安全吗？索尔回来了吗？还在战斗吗？你的奥丁陛下恢复正常了吗？你受伤了吗？你开心吗？

你还爱我吗？

但第二天早上看到娜塔莎若无其事笑嘻嘻地和旺达下厨的脸，他又什么都问不出口。

或许这样才是最好的。彼此保持一个安全的距离，时不时地得到对方安好的消息，没有煎熬也没有争吵，更没有失望和担忧，以及失去的害怕。

时间久了，那些曾经的对立和分裂也仿佛随着平静而快乐的日子慢慢消失。

逐渐地，连山姆和旺达都开始与留在总部的队友们联系。反正口是心非的托尼已经为他们装上了无法识破或侵入的联系系统及方式，于是晚上罗迪和幻视的声音及映像也会在他们面前传来，走来走去的样子像是几个人还聚集在一起。

史蒂夫对此并没有阻止，他有时候也会参加这样的隔空聊天，毕竟对彼此来说，他们都是无比重要的朋友和亲人。

有时候佩珀竟然也会参加，摄影头偷偷地扫过在忙碌的托尼，但又很快消失。

“他不说，但是很想念你们。”佩珀无可奈何的摇头微笑。

“过一段时间或许我们就会回去了。”娜塔莎总是这样安慰着她。

“希望不是因为什么世界需要你们的紧急事件。”佩珀淡笑着说道：“希望是一个比较快乐的理由。比如，婚礼之类的。”

“你的婚礼我们一定会参加的。”笑着承诺着，娜特有意无意地瞥过史蒂夫在洗碗的背影。两位女人都无奈地摇摇头，彼此道了晚安，断掉了连接。

看着队长的背影，娜塔莎想说什么，但还是慵懒地伸了个懒腰，道了晚安上楼睡觉。

那个晚上史蒂夫再次无法避免地失眠了，或许是因为天气太热，或许是因为被山姆的鼾声吵得无法轻易入睡。

他在这一刻无比想念自己隔音效果极好的房间，以及……望了望天花板，他轻声起身，忍不住打开了娜塔莎不知道是有意还是无意的随手搁在客厅的联系器。

那边响了很久才被人接起来，看着屏幕上出现的熟悉身影，史蒂夫不禁惊呆在原地，微微失神。

竟然是她接起了视频。他都不知道她人在纽约。

似乎只是按下了接听，维奈迪丝还没有看着屏幕，因为她正好在另一端同时接起了手机，所以只是手乱脚忙的按下了按钮，并且说了一声：“娜特，你等一下我马上来。”

说完起身在四处走动。

史蒂夫忍不住屏息，眼神专注而目不转睛地看着她的立体影像在面前走来走去。

她在空荡的宿舍里面，纽约已经是夏天了，因此她赤着脚在地上走着接电话。

身上穿着的是他留下的T恤，穿在她身上宽松而空落，微微露出了肩膀，下面随意的穿着运动短裤，蓬松柔软的长发凌乱地披在身后，当她低头时，总有一缕发丝垂下，他忍不住地伸手，忘记了他们之间隔着一个太平洋，根本无法触碰。

她像是接听了托尼的电话，熟悉而温柔的面容上露出了一丝孩子气的懊恼，她很专心地听对方所说的话，一点都没意识到他在这一端静静地失神，带着无比温柔的眼神看着她。

“不，托尼，你听着……我不管你在哪里参加谁的婚礼，除非那是你自己的……”

她翻翻白眼，抚了抚额，难得有了不耐的样子：“我穿过了银河系来给你看孩子？你是不是觉得我很闲，我丢下王兄的军事法庭来帮你照顾彼得？你不能派罗迪去吗？学校活动和我有什么关系？那是什么我都不知道………不是，好吗？他才十五岁，这在阿斯加德等于刚出生的婴儿……我那个年龄？我在学……噢，这又有什么关系？喂，别挂我……你！托尼！托尼！”

目瞪口呆地看向手中的手机，维奈迪丝揉了揉眉心，这才转过头来：“抱歉，托尼又叫我去营救外加训练那孩子，我也不……”

她猛然停止，发现史蒂夫的影象正在自己身后，静静地回望着她。

“噢……”她急忙往后别了别头发，却看他看得出神，过了片刻才露出了一个让他无比心动的熟悉笑容，虽然还是带着呆滞：“嗨。”她愣愣地看向他：“你长胡子了。”

史蒂夫并没有回答，只是沉静地看着她。并且很庆幸他们之间隔着无数国家，否则他真的会伸手拥她入怀。

维奈迪丝也没有意识到他的沉默，她同样很出神很认真地看向他。立体的映像非常逼真，她忍不住走近了他，伸出手来，想要抚上他的脸颊。

“史蒂夫……”她出神地看向他的双眼，忍了忍喉咙间的哽咽和鼻尖的酸楚，满腔思念都快溢满而出，她伸手摸了摸其实只是空气，映像中的脸，轻声说道：“我真想你。”

那句话击溃了他所有的坚持，刺鼻的酸楚直接冲上眼，史蒂夫觉得自己的眼眶发胀，握了握拳才得以压下。

他微笑了一下，终于说出口：“我也很想你。”

每天每分钟每秒都很想你。一直想着你。

“你最近好吗？”她轻轻地问道，想要伸手握住他，却发现她什么都抓不到。

看着她发现彼此无法触碰而露出的失望和落寞的表情，下唇微微颤栗，破碎的眼光几乎要落泪，史蒂夫突然冲动地站起身来，想要开启昆式机掉头往家的方向去，把所有的顾虑和固执的坚持都抛在后面。

他在这里做什么。

纽约的总部才是他的家。

他爱的女人和朋友，一直在等他回来。

但他没有这样做，因为他刚刚起身，回头时，启动了瞬间移动的维奈迪丝就已经站在了他的面前。

这下两人是真的面对面看着彼此。

她站在他的对面，两人只不过一步之遥。

她抬起头看向他，史蒂夫清澈的双眸是自己熟悉的湛蓝，温柔如大海的双眸，她带着微颤而慢慢伸手，终于抚摸过去，他真正的脸颊。

熟悉的温柔的手掌紧贴在脸颊上，史蒂夫也用手覆盖着她的手背，感觉着她的肌肤。

竟然真的是她。

思念如潮水一般涌来，顿时淹没了他所有的害怕和顾虑。

他忍不住发出了妥协的叹息。放下了手，也放下了固执，伸出把她揽住了怀里。

那个拥抱承载了太多的思念，而变得无比沉重和满足。

她应该是哭了，在他收得越来越紧的手臂了微微颤抖，双手揽着他的腰，她希望就这样融化在他的身体里。

突然一瞬间白头的希望再次袭来，他抱着她，不知道自己到底是在坚持什么愚蠢的理由，让两个人都这么痛苦。

他以为维奈迪丝哭了，但她却没有，她很紧地揽住他的脖子，轻轻吻着，不断在他的颈间呼吸，带着少见的依赖和娇憨。

“史蒂夫……”她很轻很轻的说话，带着让他心酸的小心翼翼：“我时不时地来看你好不好，就这样悄悄的，不让别人知道。我真的很想你。我也真的好累，没有你的气息，我都很久没有睡觉了。”带着难得的低落，她疲倦的说道。

“你在说什么。”史蒂夫突然觉得自己好象也要掉泪，他收紧了手臂才压下眼底的酸楚：“不用悄悄的。维奈迪丝。你想来就来。我也想你。”他坦白地说道，反正他也不会撒谎。

“我只是觉得那个时候……”他摇头：“对我们来说，是最好的选择。”

“对不起，是我错了。”

错的非常离谱。现在这样的状态，才是最好的选择。

他真的很想她。她的气息她的头发她的手臂，他每次早上醒来的时候，晚间闭眼前的时候，想的都是她。

“如果你确定了。”她把脸埋在他的胸前：“你就再也不许离开我。”

维奈迪丝很少会显出脆弱的一面，但在这一刻，她累的几乎不能说话，再也不想隐忍或包容，任性地说道：“你一定要确定，我已经两年没有见你了，你知道那多漫长吗？我以为……我真的以为你再也不想见我了。”

平时听惯了她轻快柔和的声音，从没听过的微微哭腔让史蒂夫顿时全身上下都痛了起来。

他抱紧她，吻着她的眼睛：“我确定。我非常确定。对不起。是我错了。”

“你为什么不告诉我。”她抱紧他，声音里有微微的颤音：“你知不知道我多……”她把头埋在了他肩上：“我好累。我想你。”

鼻尖的酸楚直冲眼睛，他努力地微笑起来，开始拍打着她的背，像是哄着一样慢慢地让彼此都平静下来。

“我也想你。”他揽住她：“一直都很想。我再也不会离开你。也不会让我们分开了。维奈迪丝，我们有两年四个月十三天没在一起了。但我每天都想念你。”

“但是我会打扰你的约会。”忍了半天，她才慢吞吞地说道，史蒂夫想了半晌才意识到她在说什么。

他不禁失笑，脸上僵硬的肌肉反应让他发觉，他很久都没有这样笑过。而之前和她在一起的自己，是经常笑着的。

“没有的事。”他看向她，抱起她走到沙发上。熟悉的拥抱完美的结合，是紧紧扣合在一起的齿轮。他整个身子都松懈了下来，头埋在她的肩膀上，是回家的味道。

“什么事都没有，没有别人，一直没有。永远不会有。”

他这么爱她，怎么可能有别人。他从没说出来，但是自己知道，从来都没有停止一天的思念也知道。

“你长胡子了。”她摸了摸他的下巴，笑容终于绽放在她脸上：“真的很好看，我好喜欢。”

“看起来更老了吗？”他微笑着拿过她的指尖，轻轻吻道：“那我明天就刮掉，否则我看起来像在拐走少女。”

仔细地看着她，维奈迪丝一点都没变，这样的她让自己觉得，仿佛这两年的时光一点都没溜走，和她相拥接吻的时候仿佛就在昨天，那些失眠的夜晚和落寞的下午从来没有发生过。

“不要，我喜欢。”她很认真地看了看：“你所有的样子我都喜欢。”

他们安静的相拥，史蒂夫以为自己会很冲动，但他非常地平静。焦虑和抑郁似乎都慢慢地沉淀下来，她在怀里安静无声，头埋在他的胸口前，手紧紧地抓住他，与他十指相扣。

一霎那，整个宇宙都悄然无声。

不久后，胸前传来了平稳的呼吸，史蒂夫轻轻地动了动，她却下意识地更紧的抱住他，半点都不让他动弹，长长的眼睫毛有着湿意，他只能收紧了手臂，轻轻叹息，吻着她的额头，困意也渐渐袭来。

一手抱着她，他不知不觉地在沙发上躺下睡去。在睡梦中好像听到了她呓语着自己的名字，下意识地搂了搂手臂，她更紧的贴了上来，两人沉沉睡去的时候，从窗帘的隙缝间，已经有晨曦渗透而进的阳光。

于是当山姆揉着眼睛下楼，正纳闷着怎么早上没被队长叫醒去晨跑，到了客厅就一眼看到了这样的一幕。

举手回头向同样穿着睡衣，打着哈欠走出来的娜塔莎和旺达噤声，指示着下面，三人从楼梯间悄悄探出头去。

“噢……”娜塔莎不觉捂住了嘴，唇角边是掩饰不住的笑意。“这真是……”太好了。

和其他两人对视而笑，三人都绷不住笑意，轻手轻脚的垫着脚尖，使着超级英雄们才会有的无声脚步，悄悄的退了出去。

山姆在走之前都忍不住回头再看了一眼。

金色的阳光从窗帘间的隙缝渗透而流泻而进，满室都是温和的暖光。茶几上有凌乱的咖啡杯和酒杯，厨房里的水龙头没关好，一滴滴的水珠偶尔掉落出来，发出轻微的声响。

在旧而温暖的长沙发上，那个即使睡觉也保持着警惕和挺拔的姿态的队长，身姿终于放松，搂着他心爱又日夜想念的女子，以一个极度亲密又温柔的拥抱，终于沉沉睡去。


	40. 2018

**CHAPTER 40**

**2018**

中午时候，避出去的三人已经绕着那个不是很大的古老城镇跑了几十圈，才磨磨蹭蹭的回来。

没吃早饭也没来得及洗漱就避了出去，三人看起来极度邋遢，相看几眼都忍不住笑出声，终于还是决定回去，反正都快中午了，让给他们的时间也应该足够了。

刚刚才踏进屋子，咖啡和烤吐司就夹着煎蛋和培根的香味扑面而来。其他两人还好，山姆的肚子却是一阵咕噜噜的叫。瞪了一眼抿嘴偷笑的两位女士，他抢先一步推开了门走了进去。

维奈迪丝正坐在厨房的台岛上，端着杯子喝咖啡，史蒂夫站在她的面前，双手撑在她的两旁，很专注又认真地听她说话，时不时地笑着亲吻她。两人聊的非常开心，连他们回来都迟钝了几秒才回头。

“噢，我们又回到了做隐形人的日子。”无所谓的耸耸肩，山姆对身后探出头的两人说道。却不由自主地笑出声来。

没有人能绷住笑容，维奈迪丝迅速地跳了下来，上前一个个拥抱住他们：“你们看起来都糟糕透了。”

她笑着拍了拍山姆的背，又抱住娜塔莎和旺达，顺便擦了擦后者眼角的泪水。

“小少女，我觉得……”她观察了一下旺达的光，忍不住在抱住她的时候，在她耳边悄悄说道：“你看起来需要一个蜜月期。”她对旺达眨了眨眼：“我已经帮你说服了托尼。”

“噢……”不由自主地捂住了嘴，旺达惊喜地看向史蒂夫。

“他也交给我。”维奈迪丝用只有她们能听到的声音说道。

“这么快就已经有了女孩子间的秘密了？”眼看人都到齐，史蒂夫挽起了袖子，边摇头边到厨房去把准备好的食材都下厨。

山姆很自觉的走了过去开始帮他，娜塔莎也去帮忙布置桌子。

“我们在庭院里吃早餐？”展开了桌布，黑寡妇愉悦地回头问道。

“随便你们。”头也不回，史蒂夫朗声煎着蛋答道。

“史蒂夫。”站在他身旁打着咖啡的山姆开口，边说边笑：“如果你现在再说什么‘但是’，‘或许’，以及那些什么‘爱是不够的’之类的废话，我向上帝起誓，my man，我一定会打碎你的鼻梁。”他向他露出洁白的牙齿：“虽然我打不过你。”

“天。”史蒂夫摇着头笑出声来：“如果我再那么说，我会让你揍我的。”

两人都笑了出来，身后的庭院里，传来了娜塔莎爽朗的笑声，他们不由自主地往后看去。

红砖围墙的庭院里，有满壁蔓延的藤草浓郁盛开。

铺着红色白格的桌布上，摆着旧老的马克杯和盘子。旺达不知道从哪里采了一把野花，胡乱地塞进了玻璃杯里，不知名的小黄碎花有着甘甜的馨香，随着面包咖啡的味道四处飘扬。

娜塔莎一脚翘得很高，一手拿着咖啡杯，边说着什么边笑。维奈迪丝接着话，似乎在说有关彼得如何把托尼逼疯的情景，旺达撑着下巴也掩不住微笑，一双眼弯成了新月，似乎这段时间的低沉全都消失，她再次明亮了起来。

“这看起来完美，老兄。”看了片刻，山姆拍了拍他的肩膀，端起了手边的盘子走了出去：“嘿，威尔森氏的特别三明治来了。”

“是很完美。”史蒂夫笑了笑，洗好了手沥干，也随着他端起了盘子走了出去。维奈迪丝转头看向他，帮他接过了盘子，与他十指相扣地坐了下来。

一顿早午餐一直吃到了下午，几个人说笑聊天，整天的训练都抛在了脑后。直到维奈迪丝的手机响了起来，她做了一个“我完全忘掉了”的表情，急忙站起身来去接。

视线不曾离开她的身影，史蒂夫看着她边沿着花棚走着边接着电话，他看着她的表情和神情，很奇异地发现她就像一个周末还要工作的普通人，在约会时和上司打电话。这个发现让他的神情更加温柔了，其他三人相看了一眼，都受不了的抖了抖。

“不是……你听我说……我……”拉开手机与耳朵的距离，维奈迪丝无奈地让托尼的声音从手机里传了出来，然后又贴近耳朵：“对，西班牙。瞬间移动啊……不，对不起，是我忘了，但他不是没事吗？”

她皱了皱眉头：“我对那个没兴趣，你为什么不……他已经很好了，托尼……不，等等，不许把我的号码给他。那是你的学生！”她好气又好笑的答道：“你把我的号码给他的话，我下次回阿尔弗海因就把手机丢在那里。”又顿了顿：“噢，我没告诉你吗，对，当然。”

她的表情突然柔和了下来：“你要不要和他……？喂？托尼？”无可奈何地看着手中的手机，她发现自己正在对一个机器做表情，只好摇摇头又放了回去。

餐桌上的其他三人已经开始起身收盘子，上前拥住她，史蒂夫帮她把手机放在了桌上。“是托尼？”他轻声问道。

“我忘了去参加那孩子的学校演讲。“维奈迪丝耸了耸肩：“托尼很重视他。”又想了想，但还是没开口。

“谢谢你。”牵住她在花棚下坐下，史蒂夫叹了口气说道：“谢谢你理解我。”她没有劝说也没有试图解释，没有替托尼说话，也没有说服他。她一向以来都是这样，或许不认同，但是却尊重和理解。

“他很想你。你也很想他。”懒洋洋地靠在他身上，维奈迪丝趴在了他的肩膀上蹭了蹭：“其他的都交给时间。”

史蒂夫只是笑了笑，俯首寻找着她的唇，双唇与她轻轻地摩擦纠缠，吸吮着她的甘甜，舌尖上还有果酱的味道，他吻着吻着不住地微笑。

“维奈迪丝。”一吻完毕，他忍不住唤道。

“嗯。我知道。”她看着他的双眼，绽放了一个明亮的笑容：“我也爱你。”

接下来的日子真的很平静。重新拥有维奈迪丝的慵懒的时光让史蒂夫差点忘了正事和训练。他甚至忘记自己是个全球通缉犯，以及在双肩上的重任和负担。

旺达在维奈迪丝的说服和其他两人没意见的情况下，又再三承诺一定会定时报道和报告之后，几乎是哼着歌离开了这里，去和幻视在英国重逢。

其实他们去哪里根本不重要，主要的是能够享受彼此的独处时光。

看着怀里沉睡的维奈迪丝，史蒂夫能够充分的理解那样的感觉，并没有很难被说服，他几乎是立即就批准了。

少了旺达的日子并没有太寂寞，身边还有山姆和娜塔莎作伴。即使他们两人都表示自己也可以避开，在约好的时间后重聚，但无论是史蒂夫还是维奈迪丝，都立即否决了。团队已经分散成这样，他们不可能再继续分开。

三人并没有因为在国外就取消了训练的时间和次数，而维奈迪丝在他们对打的时候，便会回到纽约，晚上再回来和他们相聚。

她也继续在阿尔弗海因和史蒂夫身边来回，只是现在能够推算出大概的离开时间，有时候是四五天，有时候是更短的时间，但她总是很准时，也会提早回来。

但即使她离开或不在，史蒂夫再也没有如之前那样焦虑或不安，痛苦的感觉在她的安抚和亲吻以及无数次的性爱之间消失，被对彼此的信任和爱所取代。

或许一开始就应该这样，很多人都劝过他，现在回想起来，他只想对过去的自己挥拳。

但如果没有长达几乎两年的分开，或许他们也没有这么珍惜彼此的日子。

夜晚是充满激情的肌肤相交，两人都想要弥补失去的两年的时间，不断地在对方身上索取掠夺。

失而复得的性爱充满了狂野和失控，史蒂夫在她的体内里一次次的蠢蠢欲动，每个晚上都能多次的释放又再次纠缠。

对此，娜塔莎和山姆在第一夜之后就租下了离这里不到半条街的距离的另外一所房子，两人很默契的搬了出去，并且在晚餐结束后就早早离开，各自寻乐趣去。

啧，终于知道为什么托尼要留一整层楼给他们居住，还特意地布置了超级隔音的墙壁。真是有先知之明。

少了三个室友们的夜晚一点都不孤单，史蒂夫发现自己再也不失眠。

其实，他睡觉的次数也非常少。搂着充满吻痕和暧昧气息的维奈迪丝，两人总是折腾到大半夜过后才睡去，有时候在夜中醒来，总是忍不住再次十指相扣的一次次结合。

无数的夜晚在汗水淋漓又纠缠交织之中慢慢过去，但在褪尽了激情了之后，总是充满了柔情和感激。

有时候什么都不做，只是静静地相拥，一如在纽约的时候，他看着书或资料，她在他怀里昏昏欲睡。

当然，知道了自家白菜有了空闲的时间，既然可以再次带着笑容从自己面前瞬间移动而去和史蒂夫见面，那也有时间处理别的事情。

而且这几天，托尼胸口的那股恶气怎么都出不去，想了想，还是把她至今只会用来接听的手机号码，传给了彼得，反正皇后区那孩子这段时间，都是交给她看管。

给队长添了堵，托尼轻哼了一声，心情好了那么一点点地继续和佩珀挑婚纱去了。

虽然曾经放下什么“你敢把我的号码给他我就把手机丢在阿尔弗海因”的狠话，但以维奈迪丝向来团宠所有人的性格，是不可能真的完全无视那个自己和托尼一手带起来的孩子。

因此在重逢后的前几天，辞别了晚餐后就离开的山姆和娜塔莎，史蒂夫正在洗碗，就听到她的手机响了。

维奈迪丝正好看着电脑上由托尼传来的新盔甲的一些改动，听到铃声动都没动，直到史蒂夫瞥了一眼来电号码，发现那是来自美国的区号，才拿起手机递给了她，顺便在她脖子上落下了一吻。

轻笑着，维奈迪丝接起了电话。

虽然水声潺潺，但史蒂夫还是听出了那个声音不属于托尼，好奇地转身，只见她原本很专注地看着屏幕的眼神，一下子就柔和了下来。

史蒂夫不觉挑了挑眉。

“嗯，我在西班牙，对。”她边歪着脖子边在键盘上打字，还顺便吩咐AI：“帮我分析一下物理防御的抵抗力。”等电脑开始运用程序，她便起身，开始在房子里走来走去。

电话那边传来了连连续续的声音，对方似乎话都不断，可以毫不停落不换气的一口气说话。

维奈迪丝的声音很轻柔，嘴角扬起了一个有点无奈的笑容：“对，和史蒂夫……嗯？还有什么史蒂夫？史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

那边似乎终于停顿了一下，还倒抽了口气，然后无比兴奋的叫了出来：“美国队长！？”

“噢，托尼没告诉你吗？”她轻笑着转身，似乎意识到了他的视线，用嘴型说了一下“彼得”，然后走到他身边，从背后抱住了他的腰，在他的肩膀背上吻了吻。

维奈迪丝的双唇非常柔软，像是有花瓣在自己身上轻轻拂过，那个吻让他全身上下都紧绷起来，她却没意识到，放手继续聊着电话。

“对，男朋友。噢……严格算起来，嗯，五年了？”听着那边兴奋的OMGOMG的在叫，她笑出声来，又听了听：“嗯？你当然不会知道，你还是个小孩子……好，你不小了。嗯，德国？我知道。我当然知道……你以为是谁把重伤的托尼从西伯利亚带回来的？”

听着她这样说，刚刚的旖旎似乎有点消失，史蒂夫不觉转过身来，专注地听去。

“不，我不在场。不过我看了那次录下来的视频……不，你打不过他。”

她笑着看了史蒂夫一眼：“为什么？因为他是我男朋友。”

史蒂夫被她说的笑了起来，听她随便地再聊了几句，终于以后天会去找彼得为承诺，而得以劝得无比话唠的小蜘蛛去完成作业。

“所以，你看见了你男朋友和你的新学生过手的视频？”笑着走进她，史蒂夫一手与她十指相扣，一手揽住她的腰，紧贴着自己问道。

“嗯。”她抬起头来亲了亲他，轻咬了一口他的下唇，笑得双眸明亮：“所有在机场发生的事情，我，都，看，到，了。”

史蒂夫的身体有点僵硬，他俯首看向她：“那你应该知道，什么都没发生。”

“噢，罗杰斯队长。”她挑眉，看向他的目光好像有点责备：“你以为，如果有什么发生，我会在这里？”

“你看起来很在意。我不希望你有误会。”他有点无奈地收紧了手臂，好不容易又在一起，他可不想再有任何问题再让他们分开。

“我很在意？”她微微蹙眉，看了他片刻，然后眨眨眼：“你知道，索尔当年说的那句话，是真的。”

“什么话？”他完全不记得雷神曾经说过什么。

维奈迪丝看着他，笑容意味深长，学着兄长的口气，一字字说得很慢：“’维奈迪丝的追求者，可以从阿德斯加排队到地球。‘”

她看着他微变的表情，双眸弯成了新月，笑眯眯继续说道。

“所以，如果真的有什么‘和我分开之后转身就差点去和之前的邻居接吻’这样的事情……我只要从那个很长很长的队伍里，选出随便一个，或两三个也行，就可以……你知道，‘发生什么’。”她用他的语气重复道最后一句话。

她拍了拍队长有点扭曲的脸颊，耸耸肩，做了个无所谓的表情：“或许对你们地球人来不算什么，但在阿斯加德，作为奥丁陛下比较中意的王国继承人和战神，的确是有很大的魅力，愿意无条件联姻的家族也不少，勇士嘛……军队里很多。”

她无辜地眨眨眼：“有些人，更希望除了接吻之外，还……发生点什么更加……激烈的事情……”她话还没说完，就被史蒂夫一把抱了起来，堵住嘴，在沙发上压下。

霸道又充满狂野，甚至带着淡淡的怒气的吻充足着她的双唇，舌尖带着掠夺和占有，史蒂夫压得她几乎缺氧，才放开来。

“噢，你看起来’有点在意‘。”忍着笑，维奈迪丝被吻得有点嘴唇发肿，点着头说道。

“有吗？有别的……“他直视着她，微微咬牙问道。‘有别的男人’这句话，连说都说不出来。但还是想知道，毕竟他们分开了两年，维奈迪丝又那么耀眼出色。

“接吻还是……更激烈的？”她笑得狡猾，见他骤然紧张又有点苍白痛苦的表情，却又叹了口气：“光是想象就难以忍受吗，史蒂夫？所以我要是看到真有什么事情发生，你觉得我现在会若无其事的被你压在身下？”

她的话说得很平静，也没有丝毫责怪的意思，但却使得史蒂夫沉默了片刻，叹了口气，放开了双臂的支撑，在她身上躺下，抱住了她：“是我的错。我明明知道她有那个意思……”

他吻了吻她：“抱歉，我不应该接近她。是我的错。我那个时候……真的很……我很抱歉，不会再有那样的事情发生。”

“嗯，我也觉得。”笑着摸了摸他的胡子，维奈迪丝的指尖很慢的划过他的轮廓：“但是我觉得，我不在你身边。你变得有点傻。”

她轻笑了起来，坐直了身子，以自己熟悉的温柔又香甜的方式，回应了他刚刚的那个深吻。

和他刚刚落下的那个充满醋意的亲吻不同，维奈迪丝的回应充满了甜蜜又温柔的味道，她的手搭在他的胸膛上慢慢抚过，每挪一点，史蒂夫就觉得自己的温度上升了一度。

她慢慢地升直了身子，直到自己反攻，坐在了他的身上。

“永远不会有别人，罗杰斯队长。”她微微拉开了唇边的距离，却在他嘴边轻声喘息道：“以前不会，现在不会，以后也不会。”她看着他：“这是五年前你告诉我的话，我知道没有什么发生，否则我绝对不会在这里。”

双手揽住他的脖子，她在坐在他目前最坚硬又最敏感的部分上之前，再次落下了双唇和舌尖：“只有你，永远只有你。你不说，但是我要一直告诉你，我最爱，而唯一爱的人是你，永远都不会变。”

温暖的躯体充满了整个怀抱，那个吻迅速地灼热了起来。

手机在这个时候又响了起来，维奈迪丝一把按掉，把它丢去了不知道哪里，再次俯下身来，完全紧贴在他的身上。

和她十指相扣，躯体交缠，听着她的低吟呢喃，一遍遍叫唤着自己的名字，史蒂夫真的觉得他白白浪费了两年的时间。

他吻着她，看着她释放，看着她沉沦，觉得除了欲，自己更多对她感觉的，还是爱。

无边的爱意几乎无法倾泻而出，他看着她在怀里沉睡，发现自己总是在看着她微笑。

于是在第二天维奈迪丝醒来的时候，看见的，竟然是早就起身的史蒂夫，正拿着白纸画笔，坐在窗边，非常专注地迅速作画。

“早。”抬起眼来看到她醒了，他绽放出一个温暖的笑容：“抱歉，我擅自作主，但刚刚沉睡着的你真的太美了。”

阳光从白色的窗帘后斑驳落下，斑斑点点如雨滴一样落在她的轮廓上，凌乱而充满光泽的发丝亮如缎带散落在枕头上。因为满足而在睡眠中露出的淡笑，以及露出来的锁骨和修长的脖子。

目光所及的都是眷恋，早上睁眼的时候，史蒂夫过了好久才回神。

“你在画我？”她坐起身来，用手裹住了床单，有点好奇：“我可以看看吗？”

“当然可以。”递过刚刚画好的素描，史蒂夫笑着吻了吻她：“我去做早餐。”

接过来的画册很厚，几乎都是清一色的白纸黑笔的素描。从厨房传来了轻微的声响，抬头看了史蒂夫的背影一眼，维奈迪丝先是看了看他刚刚完成的画像，在惊叹之余，不觉关上了画册又重新打开从头开始看。

起先是许多建筑的素描，落笔的时候似乎有点焦躁和生涩。画的目标有巴黎圣母院也有巴塞罗那的高迪，有街角的咖啡馆也有雄伟壮丽的主教堂。

但很快地，随着落笔的沉淀和逐渐平静下来的笔画，素描的作品再也不是建筑物。

维奈迪丝的眼瞳紧缩，她的指尖有点颤栗，看画的速度慢了下来。

她看着那些自己的画像的角落下的日期，不由自主地红了眼眶。

起先那些日期还隔着点距离，到后面却越来越近，几乎是每天都画了一幅或者两幅。

她的侧脸，她的轮廓，她笑的样子，回头的样子，拿着长剑认真看向前的样子，笑着和别人交谈的样子。

最后的一幅画的日期停顿在他们重逢的前一天，落款是S.R，下面却还加了一句话。

“什么时候才可以不凭想象，看到真的你呢。我真的好想你。”

酸楚直逼鼻尖，维奈迪丝忍住了即将夺眶而出的眼泪。

他从来都不说，但这每一幅画都在说着同样的事情。

那句他从来没说出口，但是每天都变着方法在告诉她的事实。

端着咖啡杯走进来，史蒂夫一抬头，就看到了维奈迪丝的双肩在微微颤抖，不觉心里一紧，急忙走到了她身边。

“嘿，怎么了？”他柔声问道。

“没什么。”她小心翼翼地关上了画册，把它无比珍重地放在了一边，再转身抱住了他，深深呼吸着他的气息：“史蒂夫，我也爱你。”

他笑着吻住了她。

或许日子只会越来越好，在接下来的日子里，史蒂夫忍不住每次微笑的时候都想到。

唇角边传来属于她的味道，手中和怀里都是她的温柔，史蒂夫吻着她的时候都能感到永恒，以及越来越乐观的自信。

只可惜。

那一天，并没有和之前有什么不同。

维奈迪丝在三天前就回到了阿尔弗海因，并且很认真地推算了一下时间，她应该明天就能回来，或许更早。

晨跑之后发现家里已经没有什么食材，于是训练推后，史蒂夫、娜塔莎和山姆决定去集市买蔬菜水果和鲜肉，顺便逛逛散散心。

唯一让人有点担心的，就是旺达和幻视竟然关闭了定位，两人不知道消失在哪里。不过算算时间，也要到了约好的日期，或许他们只是不想被打扰而已。

胡思乱想地选着水果和维奈迪斯喜欢的鲜花，他们客厅里花瓶里的花都快枯掉了，史蒂夫还在纠结郁金香是黄色的好还是红色的好，因此当那道从不在人群间落下的彩虹星光桥倾斜而降，吓倒了一大片人的时候，他一直没反应过来。

直到看见在别处的山姆和娜塔莎用力地扳开人群，脸色惊慌的冲了上去，他才看清眼前的情景。

和之前星光消失后就能看到站立着的人影的现象不同，这次彩虹桥消失了一会儿，娜塔莎和山姆才发觉来的人不是站着，而是趴在地上。

史蒂夫在呆滞一秒就冲了上去，但其他两人比他更快的赶到。

一把扶起了几乎撑不起身的维奈迪丝，指尖刚刚触碰到她的盔甲，娜塔莎就被烫伤的弹回了手。

盔甲上全是滚烫的烟灰和未消失的星火，总是微笑着的维奈迪斯几乎半张脸都是灰尘和血迹，血一滴滴地额头上落了下来，怎么都无法阻止。

黑寡妇惊恐地回头看向史蒂夫，却发现他竟然站在身后，僵硬凝固的无法动弹。

那是史蒂夫在最可怕的噩梦中都没有看到的现象，恐惧和害怕在一瞬间就淹没了他。

他甚至下意识地转了转头，寻找着是否是旺达在附近给他开了个充满恶意的玩笑，但娜塔莎充满惊惧的呼唤惊醒了他。

“她需要治疗！”不顾被烫到的感觉，黑寡妇试图扶起她，但对方太脆弱，刚刚扶住维奈迪丝的手臂想要支撑她，对方却无法站立的跪倒在地，一大口鲜血喷了出来。

“史蒂夫！抱起她！”山姆也在旁边喊道。但队长像是被定住了一样，没有动弹。

在过去的几年时间里，自从维奈迪丝披上盔甲冲进黑洞里去，史蒂夫·罗杰斯就曾经幻想过无数次，她上战场会是什么样子。

为了避免这样的情景，他甚至允许她从自己身边离开了整整两年。而现在，他一直在逃避的噩梦，终于出现在自己的眼前。

但从来没想到会那么惨烈。

金黄色的盔甲被摧毁成碎片，只剩左边的护腕勉强保持着形状，一道刀痕从左胸直至腰部，横斜而过，半张脸血迹斑斑，身上全是灰尘和被烧焦的战火味道。

没带头盔。他记得她说过，头盔是她的战衣里最坚固的部分，而现在头上却只有被血染满一半的头发，凌乱的贴在脸上。她的右肩上被什么穿过，她一手护着，山姆正手忙脚乱的帮她止血，一边大声喊着他的名字。

“史蒂夫！你他妈的在做什么！”山姆的咆哮唤醒了他，他急忙冲上前，一手从腰部抱起了她。

但维奈迪丝却推开了他的手，虽然是紧紧抓住了他，但还是咬着牙努力着自己站了起来，似乎他的温度给了她一点力量。

额头上有血落下，视线模糊又充满了猩红色，维奈迪丝晃了晃头才能保持清醒，连续咳出了满都是血的两声，她几乎抬不起头，咳嗽震得她耳边嗡嗡作响，勉强的打起精神，好不容易才看向了眼前的三人。

“我是来……”道别两字硬生生地止住，她顿了顿：“报信的。”喉咙一阵难受，她捂住了嘴。

“幻视头上的无限宝石。”挣扎着一把紧紧握住史蒂夫的手腕，她直视着他说道：“找到它，保护它，不惜一切力量。”

“怎么回事？”娜塔莎帮忙稳住她，惊惶又试图安慰着她：“看着我，看着我，维奈迪丝，你不会有事的。”

“我没时间了……”她笑了笑，也抓住了她的肩膀，努力地看向她和山姆：“他来了。我阻止不了他的军队……阿斯加德也……”一阵哽咽和颤抖，她咬咬牙，眼角泛出了泪意：“阿斯加德被毁灭了。洛基死了，索尔或许也……”

在众人骤然苍白无色的表情里，她挣扎地站起身来，用被碎得只剩下半截的剑支撑了起来，看向了史蒂夫。

只需一眼，史蒂夫就知道她要做什么。

是道别。

永远的生死离别。

不，不要。别去。

他绝望地伸出手来想要拉住她，阻止她，用尽一切能力让她留在他的身边。

但她比他的行动更快，用尽了全力拥抱住他，在他耳边落下了一吻：“我爱你。”

支离破碎的声音带着决然和坚定，史蒂夫知道她是什么意思，他觉得自己的灵魂在一霎那被刺穿而粉碎。

“我永远爱你。”她在他耳边轻声说道：“对不起。”

“不，维奈迪丝……”他双瞳紧缩，想要拉住她。

不不不，不要离开我。

他们应该还有很多时间，她才刚刚回到他身边，他们还有无数的事情要去完成。

他们就要动身去法国，他想带她走过无数地方。他想画下更多的画像，他想和她踏遍整个欧洲的古迹……

他要和她回到纽约，和她一起回家。

和她一起去见那个不断打电话来的皇后区的孩子。

他还没告诉过她……

但是她已经松开了他的手，往后退了过去。

耀眼夺目的星光洪流如瀑布一样逆流而起。

她在星光璀璨里对他微笑，消失在一片光海之中。

“维奈迪丝……！”

他伸出的手，只来得及捕捉到消失的点点星光。

周围一片寂静，史蒂夫什么都听不到。

他站在原地，只觉得世界完全停顿。

直到，他一直贴身携带的那个被山姆和娜塔莎嘲笑了无数次的旧款手机，在他口袋里，刺耳嘹亮的响了起来。

机械而呆滞地拿出来打开，陌生又久违的声音从地球的另外一端传了过来。

布鲁斯带着迟疑的语气，不确定的问道：“队长？你在哪里？”


	41. VISION

**CHAPTER 41**

**VISION**

昆式机再次起飞。新闻上已经是铺天盖地的报告和直播：纽约市再次收到攻击，钢铁侠托尼·史达克似乎跟随着飞船而追出了地球，但是，并没有来自复仇者总部的官方消息，史达克集团也没有发出任何声明。

调整了昆式机的方向，娜塔莎和山姆开启了自动飞行模式，飞快地忙了起来。

联系希尔、分析新闻上的画面、试图定位消失了两周的幻视和旺达。

“苏格兰，爱丁堡。”终于在寻找片刻之后，山姆大声地喊道。

“离这里多少时间？以最快的速度的话。”定了定神，史蒂夫逼迫自己完全专注到这件事上来。

或许她没事，他安慰自己。

当年那道划过脖子而导致他们分开的那道伤痕也看起来很严重，而她也活下来了不是吗？

“一个小时。”娜塔莎输入了坐标数字，看了看提示说道。

“加速，全速前进。”紧抿了嘴，史蒂夫深深呼吸，再也不去想，也试图无视胸口中的剧痛。

刚刚飞入了爱丁堡的边缘，根本就不用寻找，他们一眼就看到了那艘明显来自外空的飞船。

幻视和旺达被打得很惨，不用队长吩咐，三人瞬间就冲了下去。

几年的训练出任和战斗经验，收拾两个外星人并不在话下，即使他们有超先进的武器，也阻挡不了史蒂夫压抑不住的愤怒，他甚至不需要自己的盾牌，其实也没怎么出手，娜塔莎和山姆就已经救下了旺达和幻视。

眼看着飞船在自己头上消失，他们搀住受了重伤的幻视，回到了昆式机上。

“我以为我们讲好了的。”在起飞的时候娜塔莎还是忍不住责备：“别走远，记得报告，不要冒险。”

“抱歉。”旺达垂下了眼眸：“我们只是想要有点时间。”

在监控着方向的山姆在驾驶座位上回头：“去哪里，队长？”

压下心中混乱的感觉，史蒂夫深呼吸：“回家。”

昆式机往纽约的方向全速前进。

所有人都寂静无声，旺达扶着幻视，不住地安慰着他也安慰着自己，反复查看着他的伤势，或试图让他换姿势，能更舒服地靠在自己身上。

窗外一片云海，但史蒂夫什么都看不到。他眼前只有一片星光璀璨的彩虹桥，维奈迪丝站在其间，回头对他诀别的微笑。

“史蒂夫。”娜塔莎来到了他的身后，手搭在了他的肩膀上。柔声说道：“她不会有事的。她很强。”

史蒂夫不语，他一向保持着乐观又积极的心情，再多次目睹了维奈迪丝一次次的来回，他都能保持着希望，觉得她会安全的回来。即使分开的这两年，他也知道她安全着。

但这次不同。

她冒着生命的危险，来向他道别。

她从来没说过对不起。

他忍不住揉紧了眉心，低下头，满心惊惶。

“发生了……什么事？”看着躺在自己怀里的幻视沉睡了过去，旺达抬起头来问道，她的眼光在看到娜塔莎的脸色顿时变了：“维奈迪丝？”

黑寡妇只是摇摇头：“我们不知道。”

“关于这次的敌人。我们知道什么？”打断了这个话题，史蒂夫打起精神问道：“能查到什么了吗？”

“外星人，有巨大的攻击能力。”山姆摇头：“很明显的事情，来者不善，但我们得不到更多的消息。托尼一直没有回来，罗迪说没有更多的信息给我们。但布鲁斯仿佛知道什么，我们回去可以好好问他。”

“扩大当初的画面的话。”娜特指向了屏幕上从新闻下载下来的视频，不断地扩大它：“看来托尼新收的学生也跟了上去，还有一个……”她皱了皱眉，似乎在脑海里寻找着他的信息：“史蒂芬·斯特兰奇……？我不是很清楚，似乎在神盾局的时候看过他的资料。”

“还有多久的路程？”史蒂夫回头问道。

“不久。”山姆回头，也勉强笑道：“三分钟。再三分钟就到家了，队长。”

踏入宿舍的大楼，熟悉的感觉扑面而来。在外奔波了接近两年的众人，都忍不住松了口气。

是家的味道。

仿佛还是昨天，他们在这里一起吃饭打闹，桌子上还保留着他们的位置，水槽里也放着他们用完随意放下的杯子，练习场还是干净崭新，似乎明天就要早起去热身训练。

罗迪笑着迎了上来。

“你们看起来……真糟糕。”他用假肢已经走得很自然了，当山姆向他投去充满歉意的眼光时，他无所谓的微笑着摇头。

“我觉得你们看起来很棒。”有点忐忑的声音传来，罗迪和娜塔莎都转身，布鲁斯搓着手：“唔……是我……是我回来了。”

即使面对着有史以来全宇宙最强大的敌人，重逢总是令人喜悦。

史蒂夫看向娜塔莎，她的眼里似乎有泪光。欣慰的拍了拍她的肩膀，如果现在不是面对着世界末日的话，史蒂夫真是非常为她开心。

“来。”娜特也反拍了拍他的手背，有着安慰的意思。史蒂夫说道：“我们坐下来谈吧。可能并没有太多时间，所以布鲁斯，你长话短说。”

他们都很快地调整了自己，眼前有更重要的责任，维奈迪丝也在自己的世界里努力地作战，他们并没有时间留给男女长情。

“关于这次的敌人，你知道什么，布鲁斯？”众人在会议室里坐下，史蒂夫问道。

“他叫做萨诺斯……”先是介绍了这次的敌人，也顺便简单地陈述了这几年所遇到的事情，布鲁斯尽量迅速又清楚的讲了自己的经历以及和索尔重逢，也简短地说了说雷神这两年在做什么。

当他说到奥丁暮年时阿斯加德的混乱，洛基代替父亲，导致九个王国一片震荡的时候。史蒂夫忍不住揉着眉心，深深呼吸，觉得自己真的是愚蠢至极。

那正是维奈迪丝最忙碌又最累的时候，她疲惫不堪奔波于两个世界，一次次地回来，他却一次次地推开她。

这对‘你’来说，一定很艰难吧？他突然就想起了托尼的讽刺，以及他加重了的那个充满讥讽的‘你’字。史蒂夫自嘲一笑。托尼都比他看得更清楚。

他竟然在她最需要他的时候抛弃了她。

看见队长把脸埋进了双手里，十指划过头发，又疲倦痛苦地抬头，布鲁斯有点不解，求助地看向娜塔莎，似乎在问他是怎么了？

微微摇头，娜塔莎和其他人一样，都看了史蒂夫一眼。

“后来呢？你们坐着飞船逃出去了。就遇到了萨……诺斯？”娜塔莎问出了最关键的问题。“索尔他……？”

布鲁斯摇摇头。

“布鲁斯，阿尔弗海因？”见队长在一霎间就苍白了脸，山姆忍不住替他问道。

沉默了一段时间，布鲁斯非常歉然又悲悯地看向了队长：“除了地球，似乎九个王国全都被消灭了。或许有生存者吧，我不知道。”

他不忍说下去：“我很抱歉，队长。萨诺斯他……不只是他，他的军队也非常强大。我不知道是他亲自去阿尔弗海因，还是由别人率领。但是……”他没有继续说这件事，只是顿了顿：“浩克被他打了个半死，连半分都伤不了他。索尔……他也不是他的对手。萨诺斯他……他连气都没喘。”

周围一片寂静。

史蒂夫闭了闭眼。

他是知道她的。

那几年，无论有多疲惫有多辛苦她都要回到自己的身边，但这次不同，他在她出现的时候就知道，她是来报信的，但也是来道别。

抱着必死的心情回去继续战斗，她一定会保护自己的王国和人民，一定会至死都还拿着剑。

索尔的实力和她不分上下，但如果是近身作战连浩克都无法对抗，而她又是那样的伤势。

心中的悲恸汹涌澎湃，但史蒂夫在一瞬间便立即逼着自己振作。

她以命相搏，他不能退后。

活着的人必须继续作战，不能让逝去的人白白牺牲。

“他要幻视头上的宝石，我们必须保护它。”他坚定的说道，所有悲伤都逼着褪去，史蒂夫站起身来，挑起了背脊上的重任，看着所有人。

他必须领导这个团队，世界和宇宙的未来都系于这场战争里，这或许是他们有生以来最难打的一场仗。

“他们一定会回来。”罗迪说道。

“而且能够很精确地找到我们。”看着幻视，旺达也点头。

布鲁斯也摊手：“萨诺斯有全宇宙最强大的军队，直到他拿到幻视头上的无限宝石，他不会停止。”

娜塔莎皱眉：“所以，我们必须保护它。”

“不。”幻视摇头拒绝：“不，我们必须摧毁它。 我一直在思考，关于我的头上的这个实体的性质。 以及它的组成成分。 我认为，如果将其暴露于足够强大的能量源中，那么某些与其自身存在非常相似的成分也许……其分子完整性或许能被完全毁灭。”他看向了旺达。

“与你一起毁灭。”旺达的脸色蓦然苍白，退了一步：“我不和你谈这个可能。”

“消灭这颗宝石是唯一能够避免萨诺斯夺到它的可能性。”坚持地看着她，幻视很坚定地说道。

“这个代价太高了。”过了片刻，旺达才颤抖着回答道，一双清澈的眼睛充满了悲伤看着他，全都是拒绝。

“只有你能付出这个代价。”捧住她的脸，幻视温柔地看向她，轻声说道。

无法忍受这个可能，旺达转身就走。

缓缓地放下手，幻视垂下了眼眸：“萨诺斯威胁着整个宇宙。”他很平静地说道：“一条生命不应该阻挡着击败他的机会。”

史蒂夫看着他们，他望了望旺达绝望愤怒又伤心欲绝的脸，和平静的幻视。生死离别的痛苦，他不想有人再经历一次。

摇摇头：“我们不会以命换命，幻视。”

幻视抬起头来回望他：“队长，七十年前，你付出了生命为了救几百万的人，告诉我，这有什么区别？”

史蒂夫依然摇头，他拒绝有同伴在自己面前死去。

但在他能开口之前，布鲁斯却上前走了一步：“不一样。因为你现在或许可以选择，你的思维是由复杂的叠加层累积构成。 有贾维斯，奥创，托尼，我，那块宝石。他们混合在一起，并且不断地互相学习及吸取知识。“

旺达的双眼亮了亮：“你是说，幻视的生命不仅仅是那块宝石？”

“我是说，如果我们把宝石去掉，还有很多属于幻视的部分，或许是他最好的部分。”迟疑地点了点头，布鲁斯还是肯定地说道。

“我们能那样做吗？”被点起了一丝希望，娜塔莎急忙问道。

但布鲁斯却摇了摇头：“我不行。在这里也不行。”

“那你们最好找到谁能做以及可以进行的地方。我不觉得罗斯会让你们回房间休息。”罗迪站了起来，抱着双臂说道。

史蒂夫凝重地点了点头：“我知道一个地方。”

昆式机再次飞在了高空中，全速前进。

穿越在浓厚的云层里，史蒂夫不由自主地往窗外看去。有了这么一点时间，可以允许自己有片刻的悲伤。手不由自主地抚上了窗外，他或许再也看不到任何彩虹桥带着星光出现。

刺骨的疼痛从全身上下传来，他湛蓝的眼睛往下看去，时间久了，反折在白云上的阳光非常刺眼，刺得他感到眼角酸涩而疼痛，似乎有泪泛了出来，他闭了闭眼压了下去。

并不是能够流泪的时候。

似乎感到昆式机改变了方向，他走向了驾驶座，指示着山姆：“降落至2600，正面朝向0-3-0。”

山姆挑了挑眉：“我希望你是对的，队长。否则我们可能会在预期前就开始下降。”

昆式机突破了云层，似乎得到了某种允许，毫无阻挡地也穿破了保护罩，众人惊讶地看着底下的风景从荒凉的草原，变成了辉煌繁华的城市。

史蒂夫松了一口气。

瓦坎达。或许他们还有一丝希望，能保住幻视的存在，也能拯救世界。


	42. WAKANDA

**CHAPTER 42**

**WAKANDA**

如果有什么在世界上是最残忍至极的事情，那便是伴随在希望之后，如海潮般涌来，无法阻止的绝望。

在瓦坎达迎来的战争来的非常快。

所有人都披上了战衣盔甲，黑色的振金战服如潮水一样漆黑，在阳光下闪着冰冷和萧杀的光芒。

史蒂夫和特恰拉站在一起，旁边是所有能够聚集的同伴们和战士。有来自瓦坎达的朵拉米拉基，国王的贴身护卫，边缘的防卫队以及用巴基形容自己的话：“来自一百年前，一个不是很稳定的百年老人。“

所有的人武装全备，罗迪和山姆在上空支援，布鲁斯穿上了维罗尼卡，娜塔莎一如既往的在他身边，站的笔挺，眼中的决然如刚刚出鞘的锋利刀刃。

飞船和敌兵从天而降，凶猛而张牙舞爪的外星异物，不要命地冲上来扑向前，用身体撞着保护罩，即使撞得血肉模糊也要冲进来撕裂或吃掉他们。

死亡的气息笼罩而来，风中里有血腥浓郁的味道。随着那些异物冲向前而扬起的沙土，滚滚而来。

后面是躺在尤里公主的手术桌上的幻视和守护着他的旺达，以及瓦坎达成千上万的居民。还有，整个世界甚至宇宙的平安。

必须把战争聚集在这个地方，他们要成为这个世界的希望最强的盾牌。

“在我指示的时候，把保护罩打开。”旁边的特恰拉冷静地吩咐道。

“这将是瓦坎达的终结。”看着眼前几乎堆积成山而迫不及待地亮着锋利的牙齿而冲上来的敌人，姆巴库握紧了手中的武器说道。

“那将会是最荣耀的终结。”在他身边，奥克耶同样缓缓地说道，萧杀的气场慢慢地从她身上散发而出。

握紧了手中的盾牌。每一寸肌肤都在燃烧着蠢蠢欲动的杀敌冲动，史蒂夫觉得全身上下都紧绷了起来，犹如拉满弓的箭矢，只需一下就可以直冲至敌人之间。

锋利凛然的眼神看着侵略者，他突然无比期待冲上前去，因此当特恰拉的那句“瓦坎达万岁！”还没落音，他已经向前冲了出去。

盾牌嵌入敌人奇异的身体里，能听到骨骼粉碎的声音，战火一下子就被烧得极旺，如龙卷风一样，疯狂的扫过整个平原。

四处都是杀戮呐喊的声响，刀枪火枪火炮和钢铁相撞的爆炸声不断的响起，萨诺斯派出来的军队极大，光是步兵就超越他们许多数量，每当有一个敌人倒下，立即就有三五个怪物嚣张地冲上来。

一波连着一波的敌人，像是冲击过无数石头的海浪一样不断地扑来，战火和爆炸卷席着整个地方。

看不尽敌方到底有多少人数，他们不断地凶猛地攻击而来，所有人只能坚定的防守这条要保护身后的人的线。

战斗。前进。一步都不能退。

敌人太多，远远超越过他们的数量，同样不要命的攻击，分分秒秒都是生死拼搏。

渐渐地，整个队伍都有点难以抵抗，史蒂夫被围攻而挣扎着站不起身来，在不远的布鲁斯也被无数怪物环绕淹没，特恰拉半跪在地上不断地喘息，山姆也从天空被射了下来，连摔了好几滚。

就在这时，犹如一颗愤怒的彗星一样，带着闪电电波的巨大神锤旋转着飞来，击败了所有纠缠在他们身上的敌人。

闪烁着夺目又耀眼的光辉的彩虹洪流从天而降。

众人不敢置信地抬头，带着狂喜看着眼前那个熟悉而久违的高大身影。

一手拿回了暴风战斧，索尔全身上下除了怒火还是怒火，闪电在他每一次的呼吸散发而出，在他体内里，有引爆一整个星球的威力和愤怒。

家破人亡，王国毁灭，失去至亲的悲愤在一瞬间全都爆发了出来，他怒吼着高高跃起，雷霆之力随着战斧地高举而暴击而出，顿时，毁天灭地的力量四处滚滚爆出，闪电雷击充满了整个战场。

周围的敌军应声倒地，布鲁斯兴奋的大声狂笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈，你们死定了！”

那似乎给史蒂夫带来了无限希望，看着精神抖擞的索尔，他像是吃了一颗定心丸，连心情都好了几分。或许，阿尔弗海因那边，也还有希望。

“剪了新发型？”站起来拍拍身上的灰尘，他笑着对索尔说道。

“噢，我看你用了我的造型嘛。”重见到队友，索尔看起来也不错，摸了摸自己的胡子对罗杰斯说道，想了想还差点忘了：“噢，对了，这是我的朋友，树。”

看着那个用枯枝手臂把一群怪物穿成串串的树形外星人，史蒂夫的嘴角有点抽搐，那树还没忘回头打招呼：“我是格鲁特！”

“嗯。”他点点头，也很有风度的拍了拍自己胸口指示：“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

但胜利并没有延续很久，天空边缘发出了沉重的低鸣，众人抬头看去，只见树林的边缘被碾碎压下，沉闷的深红火舌随着翻滚着的土地缓缓压迫而来。

巨大的轮型武器，轰隆隆的全速逼来。

所有人在看到这样的情景都忍不住倒抽了口气，看起来笨重无比的重轮其实非常迅速，它不管敌友的全速前进，压死了不少自己人也无所谓，带着毁灭的力量直逼滚来。

“撤退！撤退！所有人撤退！”特恰拉不得不命令道。

一道猩红色的身影从天而降，旺达的红光迅速地连续控制了三大巨轮，并且成功地操纵着它们直直压扁了不少的敌人。

当初维奈迪丝话中有话的告诉他们一定要好好培养她，史蒂夫现在终于明白了为什么。她的威力真的是无敌的。

这时山姆的声音传了过来：“幻视那边有情况！”

史蒂夫第一时间冲了过去。

等待他的，是那个在爱丁堡交手过的敌人。

那个长相像死神一样的外星人。他手里拿着一把和镰刀非常相似的武器，笑容狰狞，面目邪恶。冲上去救下幻视，史蒂夫用盾牌挡着，但对方步步逼近，两人相持不下，史蒂夫甚至被他一把拎起，直到幻视赶回来，从背后用对方的武器刺穿了敌人的身体。

“我不是叫你跑吗？”喘息着挣扎着站起来，他让幻视拉起自己问道。

“我们不以命换命，队长。”幻视笑着对他说道。

在不远处，穿戴着维洛妮卡的布鲁斯似乎也解决了敌方的一大将。天空里掠过了雷神的身影，风中也夹着姆巴库的军队们胜利的怒吼，旺达赶到了他们的身边，扶起了幻视。史蒂夫还没来得及歇口气，就感觉风中的气流完全改变。

有威慑而压迫的气势，带着毁灭和死亡的味道，从每个气流的方向传来。

幻视的脸逐渐凝重：“他来了。”

身上的汗毛竖立，那是遇到极大的敌人才会感到的警惕感。

史蒂夫握紧了拳头，严峻地通知：“所有人，准备好。我们的敌人来了。”

娜塔莎，奥克耶和山姆也都及时赶到，几人往同一个方向看去，虽然还见不到对方的身影，但是威胁的气息深深传来，他们全身紧绷，专注凝神的看着不远处。

黑蓝色的光团后，一个魁梧巨大的紫色身影一步步踏来。

是一个巨人。

穿戴着沉重的盔甲，毁灭和死亡的气息从他全身上下伴着压迫感散发而出。

他有着傲然屹立的姿态，以及藐视一切的眼神，带着自负的残忍微笑。

光是这么一眼，悲恸便从史蒂夫心里散发而出，如果维奈迪丝曾经面对面的与他交手，那么现在的她，一定必死无疑。

但他是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

不惧畏，不退缩，总是会全力以赴而一往向前的队长。

“是他。队长。”布鲁斯的声音传了过来。

“注意全集，保持警惕。”他缓缓地吩咐着所有人，目不转睛地看着坦诺斯。

首先冲上去的是布鲁斯，维罗尼卡充满威力的拳头挥去，但对方只是转动了一下拳头，其中的一块宝石闪耀出光芒，周围的石块仿佛泥土那样容易塑型，完全把他固定在原处。

史蒂夫一步向前，立即被一阵紫色的能量包围住甩了出去。

耳边传来了声响，特恰拉被砸在地上，全身上下的战衣完全被摧毁，头上掠过山姆闷声作哼的忍痛声，翅膀全毁，他无法控制地重重坠落在地。

幻视镇定的声音传了过来：“旺达，是时候了。”

他们的道别连连续续地传来，史蒂夫挣扎着爬起身，他知道他无法避免幻视的命运，但他还抱着一丝希望……

而只要有一丝希望，他就绝不会放弃，他不会让队友死在自己面前。

罗迪从天降落。

奥克耶和娜塔莎也一起冲了过来。

就连他刚刚认识的那颗小树也高喊着跑来。

所有人都全力以赴。

不能退后，要阻止他！

不惜一切力量。

但他们以命相拼的努力，在那个巨大的身影下，在五颗宝石下，似乎可笑的不值一提。

史蒂夫从地上爬起，冲了上去，那一拳，用尽了全身的力量。

对方正面的接了他那一击，回过头来，略带惊讶地看了他一眼。那一瞥里带着欣赏和吃惊，但更多的是残忍和藐视。

萨诺斯另外的一手向他击来，沉重如一整个星球的重击，史蒂夫正面的迎了上去，用尽所有的力量支撑住他的手套和五颗宝石的能量。那几乎消耗了他所有的力气，但史蒂夫还是咬牙撑住了。他必须给旺达和幻视拖延时间，哪怕，这会让他付出生命。

略带奇怪地看了看他，萨诺斯露出了满意的笑容。然后另一只拳，全力挥了下去。

沉重如山倒的一击，史蒂夫瞬间落到在地，失去意识的时候，风中仿佛传来了，旺达绝望又悲伤到极点的哭泣。

他努力着让自己保持清醒，但头脑的剧痛让他晕眩，耳边嗡嗡作响，五感几乎完全丧失。周围似乎娜塔莎在呼唤着他的名字，爆炸声和旺达凄然的尖叫传来。

一阵剧烈的风从远方卷来，索尔威严又愤怒的声音带着决然：“我告诉过你，你会为此付出生命。”

在那么一霎，史蒂夫以为他们赢了。

接着，是让人窒息的寂静。

和一个响指的声音。

雷神撕心裂肺的咆哮起来。

用尽全力站立起身，史蒂夫全身上下都只剩下痛楚。

茫然地摸索到索尔的身边，他扶着自己失去感觉的左侧身。

却只看到消失的点点星光。

看着索尔因为痛苦而扭曲的表情，史蒂夫的心顿时冰凉坠下。

“他去哪里了？索尔？他去哪里了！”他几乎颤抖着问道。

这时，身后传来了巴基的声音。

“史蒂夫……？”

他转身，看到了巴基正茫然地向他走来。脸上带着疑惑而痛苦的表情。在他面前，化成了灰尘。

一切骤然寂静，归于为零。

荒芜凄惨的战场上，只剩下风。

夹着无数星尘的碎片，归化成灰。

逐渐远去。


	43. SILENCE

**CHAPTER 43**

**SILENCE**

接下来的几天，回忆起来，全都是如走马灯一样的画面，带着让人窒息的寂静，眼花缭乱的在史蒂夫面前混乱而过。

在那场大战存活下来的人，失去了所有。

所以，也就是存活了下来而已。

世界进入了一片混乱，在那个响指后失去驾驶员的飞机，火车，船，车，在各种地方纷纷失控，在一片惊慌和凌乱中，更多的人失去了生命。

营救人员、各国政府、医警队伍也少了一半，导致更久和毫无秩序的暴乱发生，毕竟没有人有足够的准备，来面对这样的事情发生。就连超级英雄也不例外。

混沌和黑暗之后，是一片从未有过的寂静。

走进离别了两年的复仇者总部的基地，众人都是一阵恍惚，仿佛在做一场荒谬可笑的梦。

但他们还是打起了精神，飞快地投入了工作。

只是当一个个消失的成员的名单出现在屏幕上的时候，一片绝望的沉默，在他们之间蔓延开来。

弗瑞、希尔、赵海伦、赛尔维格。

幻视、旺达、山姆。

特恰拉、尤里、巴基。

托尼还没有出现。连带着彼得和那个斯特兰奇博士，也毫无消息。

还有，维奈迪丝。

望着一个个熟悉的面孔，那些打闹嬉笑的日子仿佛还在眼前。他们竟然为了两年前的那些事而分开了这么久，回想起来，真的是浪费了很多时间。

娜塔莎发疯了一样地寻找着克林特的下落，但当她得知他还活着，但劳拉和孩子们全都消失了之后，她只是绝望地坐在了位置上，凝固如雕像。

她不敢去见他。

她心中有愧。

索尔从那天起就没有说一句话。所有的话都是那只不知道是浣熊还是老鼠或兔子的外星人替他开口。

罗迪不断地在华盛顿和纽约之间飞来飞去。因为不放心佩珀，他把她也接到了总部，方便史蒂夫和娜塔莎看护。

生存的人活了下去，也只是活下去而已。

吃饭，睡觉，走路，呼吸。

都没有了生存的意义。

只是仿佛还有什么支撑着面临崩溃的他们，毕竟无限宝石还存在着，萨诺斯还活着。

“那个混蛋还活着，所以一切还有希望”，竟然是这样的信念让他们没有倒下。

希望。真是一件仁慈又残忍的东西。史蒂夫一直这样想。

于是当卡罗尔托着那艘有着燕子形状的飞船缓缓降落的时候，他们几乎是狂喜地冲了上去。

“那是我的船！”小浣熊惊喜的叫着，他们全体都往外跑去。

后门缓缓地打开，托尼被一个蓝色的外星人撑着走了下来。

史蒂夫第一个走了上去托住他，在触碰到托尼瘦得只剩骨头的手臂时，双方都是微微颤栗。

相对一眼，两人眼中都充满了痛楚。

两年后的重逢，竟然是在这样的情况下。

“我没能阻止他。”颤抖着双唇带着喘息，托尼先开了口。

“我也没能。”抿了抿嘴，史蒂夫觉得自己喉咙发疼，他搀着托尼慢慢地走。

“史蒂夫。”托尼的声音很轻，包含的愧疚和痛恨却很深。

“我失去了那个孩子。”他说。

史蒂夫几乎难以开口，顿了顿，他才说：“我们全都失去了，托尼。”他看向他。不是你的错，我们全盘皆输。

佩珀跑了上来，带着不敢置信的哽咽抱住了她日夜思念的男人。托尼眼中泛泪，同样抱着亲吻着她。那样失而复得的欣喜和感恩，终于让史蒂夫在这充满黑暗的几天，得到了一丝欣慰。

简单而仔细的包扎和输液之后，托尼几乎虚脱的站不住脚，但仍然挣扎着和他们一起进入了会议室。

“队长……”他想到什么，抬起头来，但见到史蒂夫苍白又沉静的双眼，他就已经知道了答案。

“噢，天。”几乎不敢相信，托尼紧握住佩珀的手，一手遮住了眼睛。后者紧紧地靠住了他，也闭了闭眼。

“什么时候？是……是响指吗？”托尼抹了一把脸，看向他问道。

“不是，在你追上飞船的那一天。”史蒂夫缓缓说道，平静地像是在说别人的事情。

“我和山姆还有娜特在西班牙。她从阿尔弗海因的战场上来的，满身伤痕，来报信。可能回去就……”他浮起了一个飘渺的苍白表情：“战死沙场。”

他对自己能这么平静说起这些事情感到不可思议，仿佛自己心里，再也没有一丝波动。只是机械性地推着轮椅，和托尼一起进入了会议室。

“已经过了23天了，自从萨诺斯来到地球。”罗迪在所有人都准备好了的时候说道。虽然那感觉漫长的，像是23年的时光。

这是两年以来，史蒂夫·罗杰斯和托尼·史达克第一次重新共聚一室。

一切都好像没什么变，队长依然镇静沉稳，托尼也和平常一样的讽刺带刀地反唇相讥。

只是这一次，因为失去太多，打击太大，而无法愈合托尼充满愧疚悲伤和绝望的心。他望向队长，充满了愤怒。

“我没什么给你的，队长。”在被问道是否有什么信息或线索的时候，他颤抖着回答道。看着队长，托尼根本难以站立，但他依然挣扎着推开了罗迪的阻挡，走到了史蒂夫的面前。

“没坐标，没线索，没战策，没选择。完全是零。什么都没有！也没有信任，你这个骗子！”

说好的一起赢，也说好了一起输。

但后来这两年，你在哪里。

如果当初一起并肩，是不是就不会走到这一步。

满心的委屈和悲恸没有一丝可以寄托的地方，托尼咬紧牙关，支撑着意识。

史蒂夫充满痛苦的看着托尼的眼，只见他颤抖着手，从胸前撕下了他的方舟反应堆，一把放在他的手中。

“给你。你去找到他。把这个带上。你去藏起来吧。”他咬着牙说道，双眼里似乎有泪。托尼直视着他，终于失去意识地倒在地上。

“托尼！”急忙弯身试图把他扶起来，史蒂夫突然就难以呼吸，他看着好友苍白的脸，帮助着罗迪和布鲁斯把他抱上了病床。

急忙把他送往紧急的抢救，一阵慌乱过后，确认他没事，卡罗尔转身就走。

“你们好好照顾他，我去把萨诺斯杀掉。”她在走之前说道。

感觉到她身上无限的力量，史蒂夫微微停顿。

似乎，还有希望？

“再打个响指，把大家带回来，不就得了？”惊奇队长无所谓地说。

“就这么简单？”罗迪带着怀疑问道。

“对。”史蒂夫听到自己的声音响起。“就这么简单。”

星云和火箭也参加了会议，一个指出父亲可能所在的地方，一个指出了那个星球不寻常的能量波动。几乎可以断言，萨诺斯就在那里，带着无限宝石一起。

听起来是一个很不错的计划。史蒂夫向娜塔莎点点头，看了看周围的众人。或许人手不够，但这一次，一定要赌一把。

“而且你们上次没有我。”微微一笑，卡罗尔勾着嘴角自信地说道。

这下连一直颓废地吃着零食的索尔也站了起来，伸开手，看着卡罗尔任凭武器从自己脸颊边飞过，连眼都没眨的微笑时，他也免不了露出了一个久违的笑容，说出了这二十三天的第一句话：“挺好。我喜欢她。”

那仿佛是最后的希望，也是黑暗里照耀下来的一丝曙光。

“你们谁没去过太空？”坐上了飞船，系上了安全带，火箭坐在驾驶座上，回头问道。

史蒂夫想了想，也和娜塔莎和罗迪举起了手，他去过，和维奈迪丝一起，但没有坐过飞船，似乎，算是没去过吧？

“你们最好不要在我的船上吐出来！”小浣熊说道，但也带着一丝兴奋。

“接近跳跃点。”星云提示着说道：“3、2、1……！”

飞船如流星一样往无限的宇宙冲去，速度的撞击让他们反弹在座位上。

史蒂夫的双瞳紧缩，那星空，像极了他在几年前和她并肩引导着亡魂的光河。

“没事的，史蒂夫。这个办法会有用的。”看到了他眼里的沉默，娜塔莎在旁边安慰着。

“我知道。”他的声音里有难得的低落：“因为如果不这样的话，我不知道自己怎么办。”

失去了朋友、失去了恋人，也失去了地球上一半的生灵。

如果他们都不回来，那他怎么办？

维奈迪丝还有朋友们以命相拼的战争，他们输的一败涂地。如果他们都无法回来，那怎么办？

他连死，都无法面对他们。

站在亡魂引渡的星河里，他怎么去和他们交代？

这个办法一定，必须得有用。

希望和期盼一直陪伴着他们。

直到看到了萨诺斯的惨样。

一只几乎残废烧焦了的手臂，和完全被摧毁的无限手套，以及早就粉碎成细末的无限宝石。

“你在两天前还用过了它们！”布鲁斯绝望又愤怒的喊道。

“我用了宝石来摧毁它们。”萨诺斯露出了一个满意的微笑：“那差点毁了我，但我的工作完成了。宇宙永远会是这个样子。”

他坐直了身子，微笑残忍又满足：“我，是不可避免的。”

“我们要把这个地方翻个遍！”罗迪破口大喊，带着不敢置信的惊慌：“他他他他……他在撒谎！”

但他没在撒谎。

史蒂夫能看出来。

全身上下的希望被骤然抽走，史蒂夫在原地站得笔挺。如一座雕像，连呼吸都完全停止。

不不不。

不可能。

怎么会这样。

绝望如潮水般的涌来。史蒂夫站在原地。有生以来第一次，不知所措。

就连索尔一斧劈下，把对方的头一把砍下，血溅到了自己的脸上，史蒂夫都毫无感觉。

“你做了什么？”火箭愣住，和其他人一样，不敢相信地问道。

史蒂夫的眼光从那具无头的奇异紫色尸体身上，慢慢地转到雷神的脸上。

只见对方的表情和他一样，无助又绝望。

索尔的一双眼茫然而深沉，一如这个宇宙一样，充满了死寂和荒芜。

“我瞄准了头。”索尔喃喃说道。

一群人在从未所有的寂静中回到了纽约。

只是，然后呢？

接下来要做什么？

索尔转头就走，他飞甩着武器，在无边无际的黑夜中消失。不知道去了哪里。

一群人站在原地，沉默地看着雷神的身影消失的天边，动都没动。

后来，不知道过了多久，卡罗尔叹了口气，也离开了。她说要去巡逻一下周围的星球，看看其他地方是否安全。

再来，布鲁斯和罗迪也走了，他们去探望托尼。

火箭和星云对视一眼，前者拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，也转身回房。他们准备在地球上住一段时间，等飞船修好了，应该也会启程。

娜塔莎陪他最久，一直到露水布满了全身，她才在他再三劝说之下，回房休息。

史蒂夫却停留在原地，站了许久。

久到，东边的天空露出了晨曦，草坪上布满了水珠，阳光也再次从云海后慢慢地探出了金光。

夺目的清晨阳光刺痛了他的眼睛，似乎在这一刻，在尘埃落定，希望全失的这一霎，史蒂夫·罗杰斯才允许自己的眼泪流了出来。

悔恨悲伤愤怒绝望愧疚，全都一起涌上而来。

眼前闪过的，是山姆夸张的大笑声，是巴基在西伯利亚的雪山中对他拍着肩膀说他傻，是旺达和幻视在沙发上依偎相笑，是希尔的毒舌翻眼，是克林特和劳拉打电话时的温柔笑容，是托尼受不了他的不耐表情，是布鲁斯搓着手温和又腼腆的微笑，是娜塔莎顽皮地眨眼吐舌，是索尔不可一世的潇洒作战。

是所有人在基地里为吃什么而吵得不可开交，是集体在周末罢工不肯训练，是每个人被他逼迫跑步而在操场上边跑边唱歌，是篝火旁的彻夜喝酒和疯狂。

是他们并肩作战，在全世界甚至全宇宙无敌的样子。

是维奈迪丝的笑。

是她说，嗯，我知道，我也爱你。

是她说，史蒂夫，我真想你。

是她说，对不起。

是她消失在一片星光里。

眼泪夺眶而出。史蒂夫站在了原地，任凭阳光上升，把他的身影拉的很长很长。

日子还得继续。

就如那个早晨，太阳会继续升起，地球和整个宇宙，不会因为消失了一半的生灵就停止转动，时间会继续流逝，推动着人们前进。

他们花了很久的日子，才走出房间，走出阴影。

而带头的第一个，便是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

不知道是不是血清的关系，还是自己本身就有这种让托尼受不了的积极上进又乐观主义的精神，但队长很快就忙碌了起来。

他开始抚慰其他成员，打听克林特的消息，帮火箭和星云修理飞船，和罗迪及奥克耶保持联系，帮助他们主导着世界各地的秩序维护，以及和卡罗尔也频繁的联络着，探索银河系的其他星球，以防再有什么威胁，可以及时地避免它。

虽然他觉得，应该没有比目前更糟糕的事情发生。

为了帮助消极低落到情绪快崩溃的娜塔莎，他逐渐地说服她把这些事情交给她来做。

黑寡妇原本还沉浸在无边的悲伤里无法走出来，但却发现每天的忙碌能让时间更飞快地过去，便答应负责这些任务了，有时候，做得甚至比他还好还细致。

渐渐地，这些任务变成了她的寄托和期望，仿佛是她与之前的生活，断不掉的连接和牵绊。

只是人类少了一半，犯罪率也少了一半。或者说，遇到这样的事情，可能连坏人都绝望的不想犯罪。

因此复仇者的总部，虽然还是继续存在着，却空荡了许多。

原本每天24小时都亮如白昼的基地，在黄昏后就空荡无人。宿舍里的灯很早就熄灭了，有时候娜塔莎留在会议室的灯还会亮着，就如在整个城市无边无际的黑暗中，期盼着，等候着一点希望。

时间缓慢地流逝而过，世界也从震惊到哀悼，到麻木，到接受。人们终于认知，这样的事实是无法改变的。

每个国家都慢慢回到了继续周转的轨道上。在各国政府有限的能力下，一切都逐渐回归到正常。

活下来的人，无可奈何的，还是要继续生活。

安定了手边的工作，任务交给了娜塔莎，其他人也似乎有了前进的样子，史蒂夫发现，好像自己才是没事可做。

时间空了下来，思念便无限的蔓延伸展。犹如发芽的种子，最终长成了满枝绿荫浓郁的大树一样。

他还是会望着外面发呆，看着窗外，他觉得或许这辈子都改不了这个习惯了。

“史蒂夫。”娜塔莎有时候看着他站在窗前眺望等待的时候，都忍不住出声安慰。但也不知道说什么。

“对不起。”史蒂夫总是微笑着转身道歉：“我只是走神了。”

每当他这么说，娜塔莎都有想哭的冲动。

队长还是那个队长。

或许说，再次回到了队长本来的样子。

在认识维奈迪丝之前的那样。

自律，规矩，有礼，诚实，带着自信和希望。

褪尽了最初的绝望和悲伤，他再次担任起所有人最坚固最强韧的后盾。他会带着所有人熟悉的温柔微笑鼓励着他们，带着他们走出阴影，找到新的目标和活下去的希望。

只是了解他的娜塔莎，知道在那个从不会让人失望的笑容背后，在史蒂夫·罗杰斯的灵魂深处，有一部分已经死去了。

死在了那个响指之前。

在瓦坎达的大战之前。

死在了，维奈迪丝消失在那片星光的时候。

他们所拥有的，只不过是一道投影。

就如一颗死去的星星，当从地球上仰望的时候，它还依然闪烁，但它的光已经穿过了不知道多少光年才投射到地球上的视线里，而它的源头，其实早是一片寂静空荡。

娜塔莎知道他开始整夜整夜的失眠，开始在别人看不见的地方长久的发呆，有时候，他可以在房间里，拿着维奈迪丝留下的衣服，枯坐一整个下午。

他会调出一些之前在会议时作为记录而录下的视频，那时候他和维奈迪丝正好在分手的期间，他会坐在沙发上，静静地看着那时候她和罗迪或托尼留在这里做研究或调查的样子，捕捉着在屏幕上的她。

把托尼从西伯利亚用瞬间移动扛回来的维奈迪丝。

帮罗迪和政府周旋而减轻克林特和史考特·朗的判刑的维奈迪丝。

抱着他的衣服，沉默地看向窗外的维奈迪丝。

在和娜塔莎第一次联络时，因为看到了他在后面走过的身影而几乎哽咽的维奈迪丝。

史蒂夫凝视屏幕的眼光柔和而悲伤，像是想要把那些弥补不了的时光，以余生代替。

有时候因为担心他，娜塔莎也在夜深人静的时候，悄悄地经过他的房间。站在门外一动不动地，听着好友在睡梦中发出的压抑的呻吟，却不知所措。

那层托尼特意为维奈迪丝和他留下的宿舍，现在看起来比之前还要空荡；娜塔莎无数次劝说他搬去别的地方，但史蒂夫笑了笑，还是拒绝了，像是守着某个承诺一样，固执地留在那个地方。

“她不会回来了。”好几次这句话都在嘴边打转，娜塔莎忍了很多次才没有说出来。

因为，自己又有什么权利去剥夺他抱有希望的心情？她自己都抱着缥缈虚无而天真的期待。

后来，这样的日子久了，便成了习惯。

史蒂夫竟然也会主动提起她。

“那个时候……”他叹气：“我是真的很固执。”

“你做了你当时觉得是最好的选择，史蒂夫。”两人坐在阳台上，慢慢地喝着一杯酒，娜塔莎轻声劝道。

天空上的星星很亮，比往日的夜晚还要璀璨，或许是因为，地上少了很多的灯光。

“我当时做了我以为‘对我’最好的选择。”他轻声说道：“我那个时候很自私，并没有想到她。”

“如果只是对你是好的选择，那当时，你不会那么痛苦。”拍了拍他的手背，娜塔莎柔声说道：“我们都看到了你的痛苦。每个人都一直知道你爱着她。”顿了顿：“她也知道。”

“我只是很后悔。”往椅背上靠了过去，史蒂夫喝完了手中的酒杯：“在那两年的时间里，我们可以做很多事情。那些，我一直想完成的，她希望我能和她做的，无数的事情。”

他笑了起来，笑容透明又绝望：“那些愚蠢的，我觉得可以推后一点时间也没关系的，浪漫又温馨的事情。”

“我对很多事都很后悔。”史蒂夫笑着说道：“但我最后悔的，是我从来都没告诉她，我是真的爱她。她是我一辈子的挚爱。我永远都不会爱别人，如爱她那样。”

命运真是很讽刺，人不在了，他却每天睁开眼睛都想说这句话。

我爱你，维奈迪丝。

你是阿斯加德的盾与剑。

也是我史蒂夫·罗杰斯的心与血。

娜塔莎没有说话，她根本就想不出来有什么样的安慰可以起任何作用。

或许在过往的日子里，他们都得这样过余生的时间吧。她想。

在后悔和悲伤里慢慢沉淀，最终在沉默里挣扎而消失。

一如这个越来越安静的星球一样。

她一直这样想。

史蒂夫也一样。

两人在安静之中度过了每一天，任凭绝望和失落，慢慢地吞噬着自己。

直到有一天，他们正在和分散在世界各地，剩余的其他人开会的时候。

刚刚连接上线，一道因为周围太过黑暗而显得无比耀眼夺目的洪亮彩虹桥，就穿过了整个漆黑无比的天空，如烟花爆炸一样，降落在那个空虚许久没被用过的阿斯加德人专属的空地。

相对看了一眼，娜塔莎抢先比史蒂夫先跑了出去。

两人几乎是同时跑到了降落地的旁边。

他们以为是索尔。

但在星光消失之后，维奈迪丝在点点闪亮的光辉里，抬起头来看向了他们。

“抱歉。”她全身都是淡化的伤痕，看到他们便展出一个极度疲倦的微笑说道：“看来我又来晚了。”


	44. VANAEDYS

**CHAPTER 44**

**VANAEDYS**

在星光消失之后，看到日夜思念的那个熟悉的笑容的时候，史蒂夫其实没有反应过来。他不知道自己是不是在梦中。

当然，脑子里的混乱让他无法思考，他甚至觉得或许和萨诺斯的那一战也是梦，过去两年都是梦。

他和托尼不曾决裂，和维奈迪丝不曾分开，一早起来，又是训练的日子，山姆旺达幻视都在等他，巴基也仍然在世界的某个角落，过着隐居但是平静的生活。

但娜塔莎哽咽的沙哑声音惊醒了她，抬眼看去，两人已经拥抱在一起，维奈迪丝正低声地说着什么，引得娜塔莎笑出声来，用手背擦着眼泪。

“我去告诉大家。”见着他连呼吸都不敢地看着眼前的人，娜塔莎擦了擦泪，知趣地往会议室跑了过去，会议开到一半她和史蒂夫就冲了出来，一定让其他人担心了。

空荡的降落地上，就只剩他们两人。

史蒂夫目不转睛地看着她，只怕一个眨眼，眼前的人再次变成他捕捉不住的星光。

他站在那里，维奈迪丝也静静地站在原地。

两人眼光相对，看着他深邃的湛蓝如海的双眼，她终于安心的闭了闭眼。

那些在冰火里度过的炼狱日子，在烧焦的尸体和被摧毁的废墟之间几乎难以站立的日子，她全靠着想着他的双眼从地上一次次爬起来。

“真的……是你？”过了片刻，史蒂夫终于沙哑地开口。

但她才刚刚抬头要回答，就被他抱进了怀里。

那个拥抱那么用力，维奈迪丝只觉得全身都要被他埋进身子里。

他的温度终于有了真实感。

在这几个月，她背负着伤势，穿过了燃烧着的山川，穿过被毁灭了的繁华王国，穿过了烧成灰烬的树林和被截断的河流，穿过了回归寂静无声的宇宙，为的就是抵达到这双手臂之中。

“史蒂夫。”她听到自己的声音响起。她或许流泪了，维奈迪丝不知道，神是不会流泪的。她抬头捧住了他的脸，指尖轻轻抚过他的轮廓，无法控制地吻住他。

他的吻比这些时间做过最美的梦还要甜美，带着无限的思念，她不知道自己和他相吻拥抱了多久。直到他的泪落在了她的脸颊上，她才拉开了彼此的距离，帮他轻轻拭去。

“我很抱歉。”她深深凝视着他：“我没能阻止他。”顿了顿：“我也没能及时赶来。我应该早点来的，但是我……”她的眼里有了泪意，抿了抿嘴：“对不起。”她有千言万语可以解释，但只能说出这句话。

“不要道歉。”他现在才能开口，史蒂夫伸手抱住她，又左右看了看，他动了动嘴唇：“伤势严重吗？”不用看就知道，一定非常严重，他用手抚摸过的肌肤就有淡淡的伤痕。

她清瘦了很多，他不知道神也可以衰弱下去，直到在大战后看到了逐渐颓废的索尔。

好在维奈迪丝的双眼仍然保持着和以往一样的光亮和清澄，只是她整个人都透露出一阵难以掩护的脆弱和疲倦。仿佛之前有着的光辉，都淡然了下去。

那一定是一场艰苦异常的战斗。他痛惜地抚着她的脸颊，又忍不住吻了吻。

感恩的喜悦一波波地袭来，虽然不足以覆盖失去所有人的悲伤，但在这一刻，史蒂夫的心里是充满感激的。

“你也受伤了。”怜惜地看着他，维奈迪丝的表情看着就要落泪：“等一下让我给你看看好吗？不要隐瞒我。”

“好。”史蒂夫微笑着看着她，她说什么都好。

“史蒂夫。”把头埋在他的胸前，她搂着他不放手，声音里有支离破碎的绝望：“我好想你。”

她似乎只能这么说，所有的辛酸都聚集在这么一句话上，作为神，她不能软弱不能退步，但在这一刻，她是真的只想抱住他，再也不抬头。

史蒂夫能听出来她话里的酸楚。作为一个花了五年的时间来解读自己的女朋友的人，史蒂夫·罗杰斯终于知道如何解读她那些不说而隐藏在所有的坚强下的脆弱。

如果山姆和巴基在是不是会开始放烟花爆竹欢天喜地的开始庆祝？

史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个傻瓜终于开窍了。

“我也很想你。”他轻声说：“我以为你死了。”他低头看向她：“我觉得在你离开的那天，我也死了。或者，一部分的我。”

他吻了吻她，似乎想到什么：“维奈迪丝，我爱你。”

睁大眼睛，怀中的女战神抬起了头，在那一刻褪尽了所有的坚强和神辉，像一个听到这句话的普通女孩子一样，不敢置信的看着他。

那眼光承载了成千上万的星光，史蒂夫觉得自己迟了这么久才说，真的是世界上最愚笨最迟钝的人。

“我一直爱你，一直都没有停止。即使分开也是。我以后每一天都会告诉你这句话。”他顿了顿：“从我在托尼的书房里见到你，我就爱你。之前，是我的错。是我让我们分开了，浪费了那么多时间。”他承认地简单利落。

承认错误从来都不是示弱的表示，史蒂夫·罗杰斯从不撒谎，也从不会隐瞒真实。因此，一旦意识到自己的错误。他绝对会立即说出来。

“我一直以为我们没有未来。所以我推开了你。我一定让你过了很艰难的两年。”他想了想，拂开了她落在肩上的发丝，揽住了她的脖子。“对不起。”

“但是那个时候的我，非常迷茫。”他试图解释着什么：“我在旺达给我的幻觉里看到了佩吉……我一直以为那就是我想过的生活……”

“史蒂夫。”她打断了他的话，并且无法控制的往后退了一步，皱眉并且偏头：“我不想听。”似乎意识到自己的果断，她深呼吸了一下：“抱歉，我只是……我只是不想记起。那已经过去了。求你不要再提起，好吗？”

史蒂夫有了片刻的惊诧。在他认识她并且相恋的这五年来，她几乎没有这么执着而强硬的时候。平时总是温柔地笑着，仿佛没有脾气的包容着他，不只是他，而是所有人。或许有着片刻的严肃，但却没有这样的固执。

但他还是点了点头，并且上前抱住了她。

维奈迪丝几乎是立即反揽住他的腰，还有点收紧了手臂。她有点固执地揽住了他的脖子，吻了吻他，再次吻到他缺乏氧气才放手。

她与他额头相抵了一会儿，手和他相扣在胸前。闭了闭眼，终于狠下心问道：“史蒂夫……都有谁？”

感觉她更紧的握住了自己的手，也屏息着呼吸，史蒂夫抱住了她：“幻视，旺达，山姆，巴基。彼得。”他的声音很空洞，像是当初告诉托尼她死了的时候一样，平静而荒芜。

维奈迪丝沉默了很久才说话，声音哽了哽，她开了口却无法发声。一只手攥紧了史蒂夫的前襟，过了好久才能平稳着声音说道：“我引渡了洛基的亡魂。还有希芙、海姆达因、阿斯加德很多人……”

她把头靠在了他的胸前，疲惫的闭了闭眼：“他们都战死在我面前，我以为我也要死了，但是……我竟然活了下来。然后，然后……我失去了半个王国。”

呼吸着他身上的气息，她的声音轻不可闻：“史蒂夫，我好累。我自从上次见到你就没有睡觉了，你抱我进去好吗？我真的……”她话还没说完，他已经一把抱起她，吻着她的额头向里面走。

他抱着她，走得很慢。在经过从会议室的时候，很不可思议地听到了有笑声传来。有队友存活了下来，总是让人喜悦。

娜塔莎听到了他的脚步声，笑着回头看向他们。映像中的罗迪向他竖起了双手的大拇指，奥克耶也笑着点头，倒是火箭夸张地说道：“就是那女孩吗？看不清楚啊。”

史蒂夫向他们走去，想带着维奈迪丝打个招呼，但娜塔莎却向他做了个噤声的手势。他低头看向怀中的女子，却发现她已经靠在了他胸前沉沉睡去。

一如五年前的样子，她带他去看满天的繁星光河，一在他怀里，她就能安心入睡。


	45. NATASHA

**CHAPTER 45**

**NATASHA**

维奈迪丝这一觉，直接睡到了很晚都还没醒。

但清晨的时候，史蒂夫却一个惊醒猛然起身，他以为自己做了一个梦，梦到她回来了，然后惊恐地发现自己醒了。

好在，一转头，就在身边发现了正在沉睡的维奈迪丝。他愣愣地看了她很久，才慢慢地为她掖好了被单，又很轻地躺了回去，伸手抱住她，安静地看着她的睡容。

只是，自己弄出了那么大的动静都没有弄醒她。史蒂夫很心疼地看了看她露出来的肩膀和脖子上的伤势。那一定是很艰难的日子。他疼惜地想到。

本来想等着她起来，但维奈迪丝似乎非常疲倦虚弱，也睡得极沉香甜。于是他放轻了动作，在她脸上落下一吻，才慢慢地离开了房间。

楼下的娜塔莎已经穿着浴袍吃完了早餐，正无聊地翻着报纸。见到他进来，不觉挑眉：“咖啡已经好了。”她指示着桌上：“她还在睡？”

“她很虚弱。”做了个无可奈何而痛惜的表情，史蒂夫给自己倒了杯咖啡，揉了揉眉心：“那一定是一场很长的……”他说都说不下去。

娜塔莎只能苦笑：“看来不管是哪个星球哪个银河系，我们都得经历同样的苦难。”

“无论如何。”史蒂夫提起了精神笑了笑：“她活着。”他勾了勾嘴角：“当然，我还是希望现在是另外一种情况，但是……我很感激。”

“我们都很感激。”娜塔莎笑着走近他，伸出手与他笑着相拥：“这可能是我最近唯一能让我开心的事情了。”她拍了拍他的背：“这次抓紧她，史蒂夫。不要放开了。”

“嗯。”他笑着点点头，又想起什么：“对了，昨天……”他想了想措辞，忍不住皱眉：“她难得地和我发了脾气。”

好看的眉毛高高挑起，娜塔莎有点怀疑地看向他：“维奈迪丝会发脾气？你做了什么罗杰斯？”

还没问就给他定罪，史蒂夫突然发现他在团队里一向都是有名的温和又好说话的代表，几乎很少有人会与他作对（托尼除外），但他似乎有一个脾气比自己好几百倍的女朋友。

上一次分手的时候，几乎所有人都婉转地表达自己的意思：他们都觉得是他错了，而且他是个笨蛋，就连根本没认识过维奈迪丝的巴基都是这样（托尼再次除外，他是直接指着史蒂夫的鼻子骂他说他错了）。

于是为了避免自己再错误解读维奈迪丝，难得分享自己的内心和私人生活的史蒂夫，把昨天的谈话内容重复了一遍。

话还没说完，他就看到娜塔莎用一种不敢置信的表情看着他，仿佛在看一个智障。

“你该庆幸你的恋人是一个一千三百多年没谈过恋爱的女人，否则你应该不会跨过第二次约会。”还是耐着性子听他说完，娜塔莎展示出了黑寡妇式的招牌“我觉得你真的很蠢”的笑容。

她揉了揉太阳穴，想了想：“你让我整理一下。”她又扬了扬下巴，把他往前推去：“我觉得我们该坐下。”

看着史蒂夫好脾气的坐在了她面前，一脸洗耳恭听的样子，娜塔莎再给彼此倒了一杯牛奶，想了片刻，才缓缓开口：“你知道为什么那一年，你一开口说分手，她就答应了吗？”

史蒂夫愣住。他从来没想过。

娜塔莎并不理会他，往牛奶里加了白糖和肉桂粉，搅了几下喝了一口。

“你有一只怀表，史蒂夫。里面有一张佩吉·卡特的照片。你放在战衣内侧里的左边口袋里，离你心脏最近的地方。你以为你做的很隐秘，但其实所有人都知道。”她毫不客气的话语里没有责备的意思，只是很淡然。

“我不知道你是不是一直放在身上，我知道你在认识她之前是一直佩戴着的。而在佩吉·卡特去世的那段时间，我也见过那个怀表在你身上。”

史蒂夫默然，他和维奈迪丝在一起的时候，那枚怀表是被他放在了抽屉里。

但是在佩吉去世的那几天，在参加葬礼之前，他的确拿出来过。

“恰好，维奈迪丝也有一枚吊坠，可能是有一次和旺达出去逛的时候买的，她们两个的款式都是相似的，当然，旺达的那一枚放的是幻视的照片。”讲到两位已经不在的人，娜塔莎的声音还是充满了痛楚，她不得不停顿了一下，过了片刻才继续说下去。

“那吊坠每次她离开这里去阿尔弗海因的时候，都会带着。和你一样，放在离心脏最近的地方。”

飘渺的笑了笑，娜塔莎勾了勾嘴角：“我知道，是因为我有一天不小心地看见，她笑着告诉我，如果想你了。她可以拿出来看一看。当然，手机的像素或许更好，但吊坠更小，可以更好的贴近心脏。她要带时时刻刻带着你。在自己的心上。”

她摇了摇头：“没谈过恋爱的女人，却说话这么动听。”

“在你们吵架但是没有分手的那段时间，我们曾经多次出任，我记得最后一次，你把战衣随手放在了衣架上。很不幸，她看到了。”

不去理会史蒂夫僵硬的表情，娜塔莎自顾自的说道：“总之，她会带着有你的照片的吊坠，并且有时不时拿出来看到那样的举动。在阿尔弗海因，一定也会时不时拿出来看，甚至在战场上那么艰难的情况下，她肯定会非常珍惜那枚吊坠。那么她便会推测，你也有那样的习惯。或一直保持着那样的习惯。只是可惜，照片里不是她。她一定误会了，你一直把怀表放在紧贴心脏的位置，里面装着的是你最爱的人的照片。”

抬起双眼看向他的表情，娜塔莎有点不忍心，但还是说了下去：“你那一次真的伤碎了她的心，史蒂夫。你如果看到她当时的表情。我都不知道谁可以伤心到那个地步。”

她放下了咖啡杯，勾了勾嘴角：“所以当你告诉我你们分开了，我一点都不觉得惊讶。你以为她没有脾气吗？我觉得她可以忍受你所有的退避和犹豫，你的顾虑，你的恐惧。但她绝对不会接受你心里还爱着别的女人。即使，在阿斯加德那很平常。”

“我……”史蒂夫沉默了许久才说道：“我不知道。”

他什么都不知道，连他为什么保留着那个怀表里的照片他都不知道。或许那是一种习惯，一种和过去的牵绊。

但是。史蒂夫愣了愣。眼瞳紧缩。

不，他是知道的。

那次在伦敦，维奈迪丝来找他。他以为是因为托尼，是因为索科维亚合议，他甚至以为是因为莎伦。

她说，你觉得我无法满足你要的爱情。

他记得她当时骤然爆发出的愤怒和委屈，他分明看到了她的伤心欲绝。但是他急着去救巴基，他身陷在佩吉的死亡里的悲痛。

他看见了。

她那个表情，像是有什么刺穿过她的心。

她以为，他不爱她。

她以为他把别人放在紧贴心脏的地方。

他却没有否认。

他什么都没有做。

对面的娜塔莎自顾自的说了下去：“就连你提出提出分开的时候，我觉得那都没让她那么难过。我不知道你现在还有没有保留那个怀表，但我劝你最好放在一个别人，尤其是她，看不到的地方。然后你昨天还提起这个话题，在她好不容易活了下来并且见到你的时候。罗杰斯，你是不是傻到家了？”

抿了抿嘴，她直视着他：“忘掉过去吧，史蒂夫。我知道那很难。但是……”她叹了口气：“别犯傻了，罗杰斯，过去的梦和眼前的人，我们经历的失去难道还不够吗？”

看了看时间，今天一天的工作就要开始，娜塔莎拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，知道他需要时间消化，便留他一个人就走了。

眼前的牛奶从温变凉，史蒂夫有点发呆地看着眼前。

他做了什么。

他把脸放进了手里，很久才抬起头来站起身。

回到房间里，维奈迪丝还在沉睡，她大半个身子在被单外面，露出了光洁的背和手臂。因为在史蒂夫怀里直接倒下，衣服都没来得及换，阿斯加德式的黑色长裙如盛开的罂粟花一样开在雪白色的床单上。

史蒂夫有点发呆地坐了下来看着她，过了一会儿才躺下去与她平视。

他看着她紧闭着双眼的脸，指尖忍不住在轮廓上仔细滑过。

他发现从来都不曾去了解过她的痛苦。虽然他明明看见了，在那段分开的时间里，她的疲惫和容忍。

他只记得自己的愤怒和不安，在她一次次地来回的时候，忍不住的焦虑，怀疑。还有害怕。

“你不可能为了连自己都不知道是否会发生的痛苦而离开她。”连巴基都这样说过。

真是傻瓜。巴基的那一份傻气的确加倍的在自己身上。

而他质疑过的那些事情，她连想都没想过，她只想和自己在一起，她只是想念自己，她一直这样说着，史蒂夫，我真想你。

而她以为，她这样思念着他的时候，他同样想着别人。

她伤心地来找他，她问他，是不是自己让他失望。

而他……竟然没有否认。

她那种荒谬的想法，他没有立即回答，你在说什么。

她怎么可能让他失望。就连最痛苦愤怒的时候，都没有。

她是他的梦。她是他的血和心。

自己真的愚蠢至极。

耳边又响起了山姆的话，那很扯蛋，老兄。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你做的好事。你伤透了她的心。

他压抑着深呼吸，一手捂住了眼睛，才勉强忍下心痛和内疚。旁边的维奈迪丝似乎因为他的举动而被惊动，不安地动了动身子。

他伸出手来把她揽住，那似乎松懈了她的紧绷，呓语了他的名字，头在他的胸前埋去，手抱住他的腰，更舒服地睡去。

俯首紧紧抱住她，他吻了吻她的头发，声音低不可闻，仿佛是在给自己承诺：“对不起，曾经让你那么伤心。我以后再也不会离开你。往后的光阴，全都给你。”

明明也是一直爱着她，为什么要让那些小事让她离开。

史蒂夫有点失笑，发现自己是真的不懂之前的想法。

或许要经历半个宇宙的消失，才能发现自己的真正感情吧。他摇摇头，牵住她的手，静静地等着她醒来。

从那天起，史蒂夫就再也没有离开过维奈迪丝的身边。

他再也不允许自己做那么愚蠢的事情。


	46. TONY

**CHAPTER 46**

**TONY**

接近中午的时候，维奈迪丝终于醒来，而她准备做的第一件事，便是去探望托尼。

回到地球，第一个想见的人是史蒂夫，第二个一定是托尼。这是五年来都没有变的习惯。

“你确定你不和我一起来吗？”她梳理着头发，从镜子里看向在背后微笑着的他。

“不了。”上前帮她整理了一下后颈，史蒂夫抿了抿嘴：“我们……”他他叹了口气：“我觉得他应该还没有准备好，我也没准备好。”他苦笑：“今天晚上回来吃晚饭吗？”

“如果托尼不留我吃饭的话。”维奈迪丝从不坚持他去和好友谈和，她一眼就能看出史蒂夫对这件事情的痛苦和懊恼，他们还需要一段时间。

“维奈迪丝……”史蒂夫突然从背后抱住她，轻声唤道。

“嗯？”她有点疑惑地看向他，自从自己醒来他就有点反常。似乎比之前更加地……粘她了？

“抱歉。”他想了想说道：“这绝对不是我想给你的恋情。”叹口气，他微微摇头：“在这种情况下，我才意识到……我应该在那失去的时间里给你更好的。”他揉了揉眉头。

“史蒂夫……”她转过身来，略带惊诧地看着他，伸出手抚住他带着懊悔的表情的脸：“我们有过完美的时间。”她看向他：“每一刻每一秒都很完美。除了……”她挑了挑眉：“在伦敦、在德国机场，你和别人浪漫无比的对视的时候。”

“噢。”没想到她还会记着这个，史蒂夫自己都忘了。

他看了看她片刻，揽过她的脖子就俯首亲吻了下去，舌尖细细地与她纠缠，认真无比的吸吮她的唇，带着虔诚的歉意。

“原谅我。”他在放开她的时候说道：“我应该坚持下去。从今天起，我每天都会告诉你那个时候没有说的话。我爱你。我每天都很爱你。一直都爱你。还有，维奈迪丝……”

他想了想：“你是最好的。没有任何人可以代替你。现在不会，以后不会，永远都不会。”

“……”安静地看了他一会儿，维奈迪丝点了点头：“好。”她抵着他的额头笑道：“我很期待晚上你补偿我。”

觉得如果他们再继续下去她就要脱掉衣服，维奈迪丝往后退了一步：“我得走了，你好好工作。”还是忍不住亲了亲他：“我很快就回来。”

“要我送你吗？”他叹了口气。这蠢蠢欲动的欲望要等到晚上才能发泄了。

她用很无奈的眼光看着他：“我会瞬间移动，史蒂夫。”

“噢。”

“我很快就回来。”笑了笑，她还是转身出门才消失。

来到托尼的屋子里已经接近中午。落在他和佩珀新搬进的湖畔木屋的庭院里，维奈迪丝在树下就能看到那个在车库里低头工作的托尼。

酸涩的痛楚一阵阵涌上眼角，她忍了忍，还是不住地跑了过去，一把推开门。

没有语言能形容托尼在抬起头来的时候，那眼里骤然爆发出的光亮和不敢置信的表情。她看得一阵心酸，三步并作两步上前，也不管他平时有多抵抗和别人的接触，一把抱住了他。

“嗨，老朋友。”久违的熟悉感和无法控制的悲伤席卷而来，维奈迪丝的坚强可能在史蒂夫面前才有用，在托尼面前，她似乎还是那个刚刚降落在中庭的外星人，迷茫着到处问路。

“对不起。”她眼角有泪光闪烁：“我没能……”

“受伤了吗？”他在她继续说下去之前打断了她：“噢，天，我以为……”

“嗯，受伤了。很重。”她不想他在自责里无限循环，于是大方地承认：“我差点成了个独臂神。”她笑着连退几步，左右看了看他。“你看起来真糟糕。”

“说你自己吧。”不自在的偏过头，托尼过了一会儿才抬头，开始细细看着她。“你看起来像被彗星撞了一次。”

“我听说你才被几个月亮砸了个猛。”

两人对视了一会儿，都笑出声来。

“见到你真的很好。”退到了座位上，双脚在地上用力一蹬，托尼借着椅子滑倒了吧台边：“我觉得我们应该喝点酒庆祝。虽然那对你没什么用。”

“这才中午，托尼。”她笑着坐在了桌子上，开始观察一下他手边的工作。

“噢，‘这才中午’。”学着她的声调，他在椅子上转了个圈，站起身来打开酒柜。“你听起来真像他。怎么样？他高兴坏了吧？”

“嗯。”她笑着点头，接过他递过来的杯子。

“那就好。”过了好一会儿，托尼才轻声说道。“这个宇宙，终于不再那么糟糕。”

没那么糟糕吗？维奈迪丝垂下眼，静静地喝了一口酒。

那这些无论见到谁，和谁重逢都无法避免感觉到无限悲伤是什么？她从来没有这么厌倦自己的能力，那种能够透视别人的光，感觉到他们身上的每一寸感受的神力。

“这对你说应该很难吧？”过了一会儿，托尼背对着她说道。“在……响指响起的那一刻。”

维奈迪丝微笑了起来。

托尼·史达克有一颗温暖无比的心。

她从来都没有怀疑过。

即使没有和她相似的能力，他也能一眼就体贴出她的经历。

的确，在战场上无论都艰难多痛苦，那都是肉体上的折磨。她是战神，她承受得住。但没有什么可以比得上在那一半生灵消失的那一刻，那种来自四方八面的，犹如无数利刃穿透她的神力的尖痛。

当她熟悉的那些光辉一个个的消失变成灰尘颗粒的时候，每一个人的痛苦都传达了过来。她那时候还趴在地上，半张脸埋在废墟和灰尘里，无边无际的绝望和被撕裂的痛贯穿了她，那么多的光如洪流一样的消失，她甚至来不及分辨都有谁。

指尖嵌入泥土之中，只能一遍遍地呼唤着史蒂夫的名字，才能不失去意识。

“没有什么能够避免他，托尼。”她在过了一会儿才说道，她知道他一直自责。

“嗯。我一直每天晚上都这样告诉自己。”托尼挑眉，撇撇嘴：“但没个屁用，还没安眠药有用。你有什么秘诀，不要害羞，大胆地分享给我吧。”

“我不睡觉，托尼。”示意他再给自己填满杯子，她也苦笑着勾了勾嘴角：“昨天晚上是我近来几个月里第一次闭眼。”

看了看她，仔细地看着她脸上不再有的那抹神采，托尼嘲讽了一句：“你真是一个很失败的神。当然，我也是个失败至极的超级英雄。”

“失败万岁。”她懒洋洋地举起了杯子。和他一起喝完了里面的酒。

“失败万岁。”仰头喝完了酒，辛辣的味道滑过喉咙，直达胃底。托尼抿了抿嘴，在一片安心的沉默里，终于忍不住嘴唇的颤抖：“他在我怀里消失的，维奈。”

放下杯子，他做了个无所谓的表情：“或许我应该……当初我就应该听你的，多去陪陪他。他每天都会给我传简讯你知道吗？”拿出手机，他手指灵巧又熟练地滑过一直没消除掉的一条条短信和表情。

“你无法知道，托尼。”从桌上跳了下来，维奈迪丝立即伸手搭在了他的肩上，一手抚上托尼手里的手机，让他放在桌上。“看着我。”她温柔地凝视着他，逼迫她看着自己。

“他以一个英雄的身份死去，一个复仇者的身份死去。”虽然说的是鼓励的话，但她自己也忍了再忍，才把喉咙里的哽咽逼下去。

“那是他的愿望，托尼。他不是一个平凡的小孩子，他是个勇士。勇士不肯呆在家里被人拯救。你必须尊重他的愿望。”

拍拍他的肩膀，维奈迪丝叹了口气，伸出手抱了抱他。从对方身上汹涌传来的悲伤太浓郁，她不得不开启了自己的能力，才能稍微安抚他。

“娜塔莎怎么样？”试图转移话题，托尼转过头去，平稳了情绪说道。

“每天在基地里。等待着。”她轻声回答：“史蒂夫一直陪着她。”

“布鲁斯？”

“回到了他自己的研究所里，我不知道他在做什么。有时候会发个消息报平安。”想了想，维奈迪丝决定把知道的都告诉他：“那个兔子和蓝精灵修好了飞船，应该明天出发，随着卡罗尔四处巡逻。罗迪你应该知道，他去找克林特的下落。索尔……”她沉默了下来：“我还没去见他。”

“不敢？”回到刚刚的工作上，托尼转头问道。

“嗯。不敢。”她眨了眨眼，看向空气里跳动的颗粒：“我对他有愧。当阿斯加德被海拉摧毁的时候，我正在阿尔弗海因抵抗着海拉的派出来的军队，没能赶回去。回去之后……营救着留下的居民，也没能赶上拯救他们的飞船。”她抱着手臂看向外面：“后来，萨诺斯就来了……”

听到那个名字，托尼忙碌的手停顿了一下。但马上又迅速地开始转动手中的工具。

一阵难以忍受的沉默在他们之间蔓延，维奈迪丝自己再倒了一杯酒，慢慢地喝着。

好在，没过多久，佩珀回来了。

“噢！天！”她在看到维奈迪丝的时候，不由自主地喊道，手上的纸袋都掉在了地上，急忙走上前拥抱住她。“亲爱的……！”她笑着落泪：“我以为！我们都以为！你还活着！”

“佩珀！”她也笑着拥抱住对方，感受着从佩珀深山传来的温暖的光，然后，她猛然停顿住，双眼睁大，不敢置信又惊喜地看着对方。

这时背后传来了托尼懒洋洋的声音：“维奈迪丝，留下来吃晚饭吗？”

还愣在原地没有回神，维奈迪丝看着佩珀的脸，感受着从对方的体内里，孕育着那束无比纯洁又充满希望的白色光芒。

天。真美。

佩珀立即就知道她已经意识到了，正要叫她保密，但维奈迪丝抱着自己的手，轻轻地捏了捏她，表示自己知道。

慢慢地绽放出一个无比欣慰的微笑，维奈迪丝没有回头看托尼，只是温柔地看着佩珀，眼底有为他们高兴的泪光：“不了，托尼，史蒂夫在等我回去。改天吧。”

今天晚上可不能打扰史达克先生和其夫人，这将是托尼·史达克永生不忘的一顿晚餐。

恭喜。她悄悄地用口型对佩珀说道。又忍不住抱了抱她：“没有人更值得这样的幸福了，佩珀。”她轻轻地在她耳边说道。

“有。”佩珀也用力地抱了抱她：“你。还有史蒂夫。”

回到基地里正好赶上了晚餐。娜塔莎却不在，说是前往布鲁斯的研究所去探望他了。

见到她回来就抱了上来，史蒂夫留了一个很长的吻才放过她去继续做晚餐。

看着在厨房里忙着的史蒂夫，从托尼家里在佩珀身上看到的好消息和幸福还弥漫在胸前，维奈迪丝觉得自己最后一次这么高兴，遥远到是上辈子的事情了。

她看着眼前在锅里搅动着不知道什么黑暗料理，时不时皱着眉头尝试着味道的高大身影，眼睛眯了眯，忍不住问道：“史蒂夫。”

“嗯？”天，这东西真难吃，看来以后晚餐还是要维奈迪丝动手才好。史蒂夫心不在焉地应着。

“你会想要一个孩子吗？我是说，我们的孩子。”她搅动着杯子里的吸管，顺便在电视里换了个台问道。“如果要的话，你会想要男孩还是女孩？”

周围突然一片寂静，维奈迪丝换了好几个台才发现。转过头去，只见史蒂夫一脸呆滞地看着自己。

“为什么？你……？我们？”他有点机械地问道，然后手忙脚乱地熄了火，来到了她身边。脸上满是紧张，又有点期待又有点害怕。

“不是！”她瞪大眼，几乎笑出声来。又想到：“唔？有那种可能吗？好像没有过这样的先例……？阿艾希尔神和人类……？我应该去查查看。”

“维奈迪丝！”史蒂夫瞪着她，不知道应该用什么表情。

“不是我。我只是问问。”她回神答道，又想了想：“是佩珀。托尼还不知道，但是我感应到了。你知道，她体内的光。”

惊讶了片刻，史蒂夫立即笑了出来：“真的？那太好了。”他忍不住高兴地笑了起来：“真想看到他脸上的表情。”

“她应该今晚会告诉他，我就回来了。”维奈迪丝点点头微笑，又转头继续看着电视台上的新闻。

见她问出了这么一个重要的问题，自己却满不在乎地继续看电视，史蒂夫瞪了她片刻，才叹口气继续做那个不知道到底是什么的晚餐。

自己的思维果然和她不在一个频道上，怪不得她和托尼这么要好，或许他们才是一个星球的人。摇摇头，史蒂夫觉得自己要为理解恋人而继续努力。

出人所料的，维奈迪丝把晚餐全都吃完了。

见她吃的香甜，史蒂夫也抱着怀疑的心情吃了一口，然后立即表情难以形容。看着优雅地擦着嘴角还体贴的帮他倒了水的维奈迪丝，史蒂夫觉得，眼前这个女人是真的很爱他，竟然这种东西都能吃下。

一直到回到房间洗了澡之后，史蒂夫还是心不在焉的。维奈迪丝好像没怎么发觉，哼着歌帮他擦着头发，忍不住在他脖子间嗅来嗅去。

“我不介意。”抓住她不安分的手，史蒂夫突然说道。

“嗯？”被他一下子压在身下，灼热的亲吻在她唇上反复流连，维奈迪丝有点失去理智。不介意什么？

“孩子。”史蒂夫细细的吻过她的唇和脖子，一手慢慢从衣服下伸去，抚摸着她的肌肤：“有或没有都可以。”他给了她一个足以融化她的深吻：“只要是你。”又想了想：“如果有那一天，那我会是世界上最幸福的男人。而如果没有，我也是。”

“噢。”她回答道，其实她也不是很在意。眨眨眼也点头：“我觉得现在我们可以享受一下过程。”

忍不住地笑了出来，史蒂夫把吻埋在了她的唇里：“好的。”


	47. 2022

**CHAPTER 47**

**2022**

那几年的时间过得即快又慢。

在极大的寂静里，就算是和最爱最重要的人重逢，也无法弥补所有人心中的悲伤。只不过在有对方陪伴的夜晚里，没有那么的绝望，在彼此温暖的拥抱亲吻和性爱里，能够找到可以依靠和休息的地方。

无论是史蒂夫、维奈迪丝，娜塔莎、托尼还是其他人，都没有从那个响指所带来的阴影而走出来。

他们似乎也不愿意走出来。

仿佛只要还有人保持着执念，那些人就并没有彻底消失。在这个浩大无边的宇宙里，逝去的人或许还在某一个地方，沉睡着等待着重逢。

有了维奈迪丝的陪伴，日子还是有了安慰。那些没有她的灰暗时光，是史蒂夫一辈子都不愿意想起的噩梦。

他们开始过着那些史蒂夫之前想象过的，无比平凡又普通的日子。没有敌人，没有战争，没有外星来的攻击，也没有失去和死亡。

想想就讽刺。人生太荒谬。

史蒂夫有一次看着她沉静地看向外面的身影想着。

他们终于有了这样彼此陪伴而没有战火的日子，但两个人都是这么的忧伤。

维奈迪丝还是在两个世界间来往，但她再也没有超过一天的时间的离开。她总是白天回去，赶在晚上前就回到他身边。

“反正没有很多要处理的事情。”她有一次自嘲地笑了笑，笑容凄凉的不忍目睹。“少了一半的人，大家都很清闲。甚至不需要我。”

他叹息，只能把她拥进怀里。

白天是一日复一日的规律生活，陪着娜塔莎定期与其他的队员们联络。监督着世界上剩余的九头蛇组织或相似的武力组织的行动。

卡罗尔依然在宇宙深处的不知道哪里飞翔着，火箭和星云在银河系里来回，查看周围外星的动态；瓦坎达的奥克耶负责检查地球上的动态，罗迪继续全世界飞来飞去保持着秩序，寻找着克林特的踪迹。

维奈迪丝和史蒂夫总是温柔地陪伴着努力地做着这一切的娜塔莎，偶尔也在基地和托尼家之间来往，带来新的消息：托尼为佩珀打了一套盔甲，托尼在布置孩子的婴儿室，托尼有了个女儿，叫做摩根。

对此史蒂夫总是微笑着聆听着，时而也会问起一些问题，犹如托尼一样，总是会带着漫不经心又毫无在乎的语气问起史蒂夫。

当然也有很多清闲的时候，他们经常在那个在过去分开几年里无比想念的宿舍公寓里相偎，什么都不做，安静地看书阅读；在厨房里练习着史蒂夫越来越熟练的厨艺；在草坪上静静地喝茶，看着黄昏夕阳，繁星和清晨。

也有充满激情和性爱的夜晚，史蒂夫的需求总是不够，他极爱她的光滑赤裸的身体，她的唇她的胸她的肌肤她的一切，那种温暖的感觉让他不断地失控。他似乎总是无法以理智控制住自己的欲望，一次次的在她体内里释放和沉沦。

好在维奈迪丝的身体足够强大，可以无限的满足他的撞击和掠夺。缠绵无比的结合和永不结束的吻，至少在情欲的海洋之中，能有片刻的忘情。

而在这样的夜色里，史蒂夫总是能精疲力尽而安心的睡去。维奈迪丝微笑着被他揽住，虽然依然不用睡眠，但也能沉静的休息，在他的心跳下慢慢任凭困意袭来。

只是，在两人间，或者说，在他们剩余的这些人里，总是走不出悲伤。

褪去神的光环，史蒂夫发现索尔之前说的不错，除了几乎没有眼泪，维奈迪丝和他们一样的脆弱和哀伤。

因为不需要睡眠，她有时候会在晚上悄悄出去。

为了让他放心，她总是带着一个定位器。多亏小浣熊和蓝精灵带来的科技，现在他们可以毫无阻碍的和外星联络，她甚至可以在阿尔弗海因与他保持联系。

“这东西如果存在在几年前就好了。”史蒂夫总是对他们分开的两年难以释怀。他可能一辈子都不会原谅那个时候那么愚蠢又固执的自己。

于是带着这个随时就可以从手机定位的东西，她总是在夜里出去。

骑着洛基送她的神骏，在浩瀚的星空里飞翔来往，也不知道是在寻找什么，她一次次的奔波在无边无际的星空里，观察着这个寂寥无声的银河。

白天回到地球，维奈迪丝继续温柔的鼓励和安慰着所有人，但比前几年更努力的去爱她和去了解她的史蒂夫却敏锐的发现，这次或许要他变成支撑和包容对方的那一个。

她比他还难以接受那场大战的失败。

她能鼓励所有人，却无法原谅自己。

他看着她的逞强和脆弱，以及在漫漫长夜里，无法入眠的绝望，再N次的觉得之前和她分开的自己真的是个什么都不知道的混蛋。

在半夜里醒来，他经常能听到她离开床畔的脚步声。

有时候跟着她起身，屏息地隐藏在黑暗之中，他看到她拿着自己很久没有穿上的战衣盔甲，静坐在夜色里默默抚摸着上面的裂痕，然后发呆地枯坐一晚上。有时候他会上前安慰，有时候他也会体贴地为她披上外衣，然后一句都不问而让她独处。

有一次醒来，史蒂夫翻身发现她没在，打开手机定位，却发现她在纽约市里游荡。他立即起身，骑着摩托车前往市内，却在皇后区的一栋几乎空虚的楼房前，看到她在街道上抬头眺望的身影。

目光悲伤又苍凉，被路灯笼罩的轮廓，满是挫败和悔恨。

知道是他来，她只是带着歉意的笑了笑：“对不起，吵醒你又让你担心了。”

牵过她的手，在发鬓上落下一吻，史蒂夫发现她全身冰凉。脱下外套把她裹进自己的怀里，他亲了亲她的额头，柔声说道：“不要道歉，下次我陪你来好不好？”

“我只是突然想到。”她笑了笑，头埋在他胸前：“如果他还在，今天是他的生日。”

听出她声音里的心碎，史蒂夫安慰地拍了拍她的背：“彼得·帕克？”那个喜欢边打架边聊天的爽朗少年，从托尼收他为学生开始，维奈迪丝就开始边抱怨边不停的讲起他。虽然大多时候接起他的电话，都是带着少许的不耐，但那语气里，总是满满的都是骄傲和自豪，还有一丝她没有怎么掩饰的宠爱。

“他在的时候，托尼总是拜托我去照顾他。”她笑着抬起头来，指向那栋楼房：“其实也不用做什么，就是在远方看着。有时候我来看一眼就走，有时候我会呆很久，那时候没什么可做的，你正好在伦敦调戏别人。”

他笑了起来，点点她的鼻尖：“你也吃醋的飞了过来。”

“我只是担心你。”想到那个时候的难过，她还是摇了摇头：“后来，我也带了他几天，和他过手，每次见到我，他都兴奋的不得了。比见到哈皮还要开心。”

她顿了顿，微微颤栗：“他有很耀眼的光，我非常喜欢。在……响指的时候，他挣扎了很久，那道光充满了力量，不肯离开。那时候，我在阿尔弗海因被……我连站立的力气都没有，但想到那道光这么地努力……是他给了我勇气。”

仰头看起已经没人的楼房，维奈迪丝的双眼里全都是荒凉，史蒂夫伸手揽住她的肩，也和她一起眺望过去。

“托尼一直不说。但是我知道，在所有失去的人里。彼得是他永远最痛的地方。”史蒂夫搂住她：“我们重逢的那一天，他第一句话是，我没能阻止他。第二句话就是……”

“‘我失去了那孩子。’”维奈迪丝空洞地替他接话：“我们都失去了。”

那天他们都没有回去。并肩走在空荡的纽约市，一条街又一条街地走着。

原本就静默的城市在深夜凌晨里更是无声，一步步走过曾经是不夜城的市内，两人都觉得荒凉无比，心里一阵酸楚。

她甚至一直没有去见索尔。就如娜塔莎一样，即使一直暗地追索着克林特的消息，却没有勇气去见他。

阿斯加德被摧毁了，一同它的盾与剑。

或许以后就是这样的日子吧。

史蒂夫看着她在怀里终于睡着了的时候，拍着她的背慢慢哄着想到。

或许以后，他们习惯了就好。

即使所有人都可以继续前进，但他们不会。

他们就在原地等待就好。

这就是他们失败而付出的代价。

他一直都这么以为。

余生就在痛苦和不断地回忆里，和她一起平静地走过。

直到有一天，维奈迪丝去拜访托尼，史蒂夫从成立的鼓励小组回来安慰着娜塔莎的时候，史考特·朗在门前疯狂的按起了，五年内来都没响起的门铃。


	48. SCOTT

**CHAPTER 48**

**SCOTT**

史考特·朗可以说是美国队长的死忠粉了，每次见到史蒂夫他都双眼发亮，无论偶像说什么他都是“好好好，队长说什么就是什么”，“队长叫我打谁我就打谁”。但这次，他并没有把注意力全都放在队长的身上。

他从进来打了招呼之后就开始不断地从一端走到另外一端，低着头抱着手，不断地喃喃地念叨着什么。

娜塔莎和史蒂夫相看一眼，后者终于忍不住开口：“唔……史考特，你还好吗？”

“嗯，我没事。”史考特立即回答道，但很明显地，他有事，因为他还是不住地走来走去，一遍又一遍，直到他下定了决心，抬头开口：“你们有学习过量子力学吗？”

史蒂夫没有回答，但娜塔莎想了想：“为了聊天而已。”

“好。那么……”史考特举起一只手，开始解释：“所以……五年前，在萨诺斯那事之前，我在一个叫做“量子领域”的地方。量子领域是一个……像是一个独立微量宇宙，如果要进入它的话，你必须变得非常非常小。”他顿了顿，眼神有点难过。

“霍普，她是我的……呃……她应该拉我出去的。但是然后坦诺斯的事件发生了。我就卡在那里了。”

“噢……”娜塔莎忍不住皱眉，她想想就觉得恐怖：“我很抱歉，那一定是很艰难的五年。”

“对。但，那就是重点。并没有很艰难。对我来说，那只是过了五个小时。”史考特的眼睛亮了亮。吗，他双手叉腰，兴奋的看着他们两个。

史蒂夫忍不住和娜塔莎对看了一眼，两人都已经失去了希望太久的时间，有些事情，想都不敢想。

“你们看，在量子领域里，所有的物理规则和在这个世界里，是不一样的。所有的事物都难以预测。”他一眼看到了娜塔莎吃到一半的三明治，连忙走了过去：“这是谁的三明治？我都快饿死了！”

深深呼吸，史蒂夫皱紧了眉头：“史考特，你到底在说什么？”说重点行吗？

边嚼着三明治边说话，史考特有点口齿不清：“我的意思是，在量子领域里，时间的流逝不一样。我们目前唯一的问题是没有办法在其中……畅游。但是……”他顿了顿：“如果我们可以呢？”他的声音因为兴奋而提高：“我一直在想这个问题。如果我们可以，以某种方式控制混沌，然后在其中自由来往？”

他看向他们两个，双眼发光，使得他们两个心里也燃起了一丝被扑灭很久的希望。

“如果我们可以，找到一种方式，在某一个时间点进入量子领域里，然后在另外一个时间点再出来？比如说，在坦诺斯之前？”

“等等。”史蒂夫有点混乱：“你是在说……像个，时光机器？”

“当然不是！”史考特急忙摆了摆手：“当然不是，应该说是……应该比较像一个……”

他自己都傻眼：“嗯，对，是一个时光机器。”

“我知道这很疯狂，但我真的一直在想着这个问题。应该有什么办法，应该……”他越说越无语伦次。

似乎被他点起了希望，娜塔莎竟然恢复了之前的幽默感：“史考特，我会收到来自一只浣熊的电子邮件，这世上没什么能让我觉得疯狂的事情了。”

“所以，我们应该和谁谈谈这个方案？”史考特摊摊手，也松了口气，看向他们。

“我回来了。“这时候门正好被推开，维奈迪丝抱着纸袋走了进来：“我给你们带了晚餐，史蒂夫说你们还没……”她略带惊讶地看向史考特：“有客人？”

“噢，史考特，这是维奈迪丝。”上前接过了纸袋，史蒂夫好笑地看着史考特看着她微微发呆的样子，忍不住笑着介绍：“我女朋友。”

“噢！”这才窘迫的回神，史考特急忙上前伸出手来：“噢，哇哦……我是史考特·朗。我……是蚁人。”

他看了看维奈迪丝又转头看了看队长，又忍不住地：“哇哦。你们……”又看看维奈迪丝：“你真是……”他尴尬的抓了抓下巴：“你们真般配。”

忍住笑，维奈迪丝向他礼貌的微笑，也握了握手，又转向看着她等待着她的评语的两人：“浅金色，很有活力，勇敢而有责任心，非常活泼和有幽默感。”

“呃？”咬着三明治的史考特抬头：“什么？”

“没什么。”双眸笑成新月，维奈迪丝看着他：“你吃晚饭了吗，史考特？”

“正好，我们继续谈。”娜塔莎利落而充满希望和动力的打起了精神，转身就进入厨房，开始准备餐具和杯子。

“发生了什么事？”看着充满活力和动力十足的两人，以及显然很兴奋的史考特，维奈迪丝眨眨眼问道。

接过她手中的纸袋，史蒂夫吻了吻她的脸颊，微笑着说：“我们可能……”又摇摇头：“让史考特告诉你吧。你带了什么晚餐？”

“唔？你上次说好吃的中国餐。”她被他牵着手走向了餐桌，在史考特和娜塔莎的面前坐下；前者显然对美国队长如此的家常的样子惊了一下，忍不住多看了维奈迪丝几眼。

见史考特狼吞虎咽的吃完了眼前的饭菜，维奈迪丝好笑的把自己的份也推给了他，边体贴地帮其他两人分菜，边仔细地听史考特的理论和解释。

听完后，在娜塔莎提问着史考特的时候，她开始深思。

“维奈迪丝？”见她微微蹙眉，看着眼前的茶杯，史蒂夫知道她想到了什么，不觉柔声问道：“你在想什么？”

“皮姆博士的量子理论和领域的基础是推测在这个世界的形成与时间线上的。”

抬起头来，维奈迪丝边想着边说道：“但是如果要做到这一点，我是说：扭曲空间和时间，并且在里面……自由来往。”

她比着手势：“你需要弄清楚这个世界里的物质和交互作用，空间光年作用，时空几维……”又想了想：“对时间操控，也有一个危机：可以创造分支，造成空间悖论和时间循环。”

“……”

娜塔莎看看她，张了张嘴，又看了看史蒂夫，但后者也显然没想到她会冒出这么一番话来，一脸懵逼地看着她。

史考特两眼发光，原来在我们之间还有专家！

见其他三人都瞪大眼睛看向自己，维奈迪丝耸了耸肩：“我看你们世界的书都是从托尼的书架上拿来的。以前佩珀还会有几本爱情文学，现在全没了。我只好看这些。”

“哇哦，不，等等……”史考特的注意点并不在她刚刚说的重要事件上，他只听到了一句话：“‘你们的世界’？”

“我是阿斯加德的战神，阿尔弗海因王国的守护者。”边扭开冰淇淋的盖子边往小盘子里面装好，一个个推过去，维奈迪丝答道。

“噢……”史考特一副“当然了我怎么没想到”的表情点了点头：“那就很好解释了。”

“不，等等。我不是说不可能。但我的意思是，目前依你的经验，一旦我们踏入了量子领域，或许时间和物理的性质和规则与外界的不同，但就是因此，所有的改变和时间旅游都只能发生在量子领域里。”她咬了一口冰淇淋，皱着眉说道：“或许无法对外界的，这个宏观世界做成改变。”

“哇哦。”沉默了好一大会儿，史考特呆看着她，好久才冒出一句赞叹：“队长，你女朋友好酷。”

“除非……”维奈迪丝咬着银匙，磨着牙想到。她看向史蒂夫充满期待的眼睛，叹了口气：“我觉得，是时候了。”顿了顿：“史蒂夫，你该去找他了。”

“什么？什么？找谁？”史考特左看看右看看，眼光从维奈迪丝身上又看向史蒂夫和娜塔莎。

揉了把脸，娜塔莎叹息：“托尼·史达克。他是唯一能够告诉我们这方法行不行的人。”

“我不可能比托尼还懂这些理论。如果有谁在最近十年对这些有研究的话，一定是他。”维奈迪丝帮史蒂夫舀好了冰淇淋，顺便塞了一口在他嘴里说道：“不过，以另外的……世界解释的话，不是不行。”

“抱歉……”不知道是被她的话惊到还是因为刚刚看到了‘美国队长在被他女朋友喂冰淇淋吃’这个事实，史考特的脑子一片混乱：“什么？什么世界解释？”

“……”维奈迪丝想了想，见其他三人都在等她的解释，她索性用在手掌心变出了一束白色的光来：“这是你们的世界。”她张开另外一只手，放出金色的光来：“这是我的，阿斯加德，或阿尔弗海因。”

“你们的世界由科学、物理、化学、生物和一大堆其他的领域来解释。”她转动着白色的光说道，又给他们看了看金色的光：“这是我的世界。虽然他们有很多地方都是相似的，有很多的事情在这两个世界里一样，却有不同的名字。但同时，有很多事情在我的世界里，在你们这里找不到解释。”

“像是……灵魂？”史蒂夫想到了她带他去引渡亡魂的事情，漫天的星光和逝去的灵魂。

“对。”给了他一个‘宝贝你好聪明’的赞许微笑，维奈迪丝点了点头：“比如，为什么我拥有愈合的能力，为什么我可以看到你们的本质，为什么索尔可以操纵雷？之类的事情。”她想了想：“无限宝石，就是一种这样的存在。有些现象或许可以说明，很多量子学无法解释的事情。比如……”

她看向史蒂夫：“这五年来，我一直在寻找一些答案。”

史蒂夫看着她，他知道她在这几年很多次晚上都会出去，骑着神骏到处在星空里游荡，原本他以为她是去散心，但后来才发现，她一直在探索着什么。

“我一直没说，因为怕给你们虚无的希望。”她看了看史蒂夫，又望向娜塔莎：“但是，我一直没有引渡过他们的亡魂。”

一阵骤然的寂静在他们之间弥漫开来，史蒂夫的双眸紧缩，而娜塔莎则是忍不住捂住了嘴，有眼泪夺眶而出。

“我引渡了洛基和幻视。”似乎是想到那段日子，维奈迪丝垂下了眼眸，眼神也深邃了起来：“还有很多人，希芙，海姆达因，还有很多曾经和我并肩作战的人。他们都死在战场上，在响指之前，他们或许是真的死了。”她轻声说道，叹了口气，史蒂夫伸手握住了她的手。

“但是我一直在找，那一半消失的灵魂，我没有引渡他们。我没有……他们没有出现。”她皱紧了眉头：“就算化成了星尘，我也能认出山姆、旺达、还有彼得的光。但我在星河上等了很久，他们没来。所以我那时……一直没来。“她看向史蒂夫，眼里有歉然：“我一直没有告诉你们，我很抱歉。”

“而这几年，我一直没能找到他们。我找遍了很多地方，但是宇宙太大，但那些可能和灵魂有关的地方我都去过。我甚至去过沃尔米尔，萨诺斯就是在哪里拿到了灵魂宝石的。”

娜塔莎坐直了身子，几乎无法压抑自己的激动：“你是说……？他们……”他们还活着？

“我是说。”并不想鼓励她有这样的想法，维奈迪丝拍了拍她的手背，慎重的思考着措辞。

“我是说，他们以一种我们并不了解的‘死亡’不再存在了，事实是他们真的不在了，娜特。但是我觉得，如果我们可以找到方法，再打一个响指，或者，重复利用那个让他们消失的力量，把他们带回来的话，或许，有希望。”

“所以，我们需要无限宝石。“史蒂夫凝重地皱着眉说道。

“是。”维奈迪丝看着他：“而你需要去找托尼。你们两个……这一仗，需要你们两个并肩一起打。”

“抱…抱歉。”这时史考特小心翼翼地看向她：“你可以再做一次那个光球吗？那个……真神奇。”

“……”

维奈迪丝张了张嘴，如果这个计划成功了，那眼前的这个人类将是救了半个宇宙的大英雄。真不可思议，地球果然是卧虎藏龙的地方。

在吃过晚饭后，除了从量子领域里进去又出来开始就没有睡过觉的史考特一下子就睡着并且开始打鼾之外，其他三人注定失眠。

娜塔莎帮忙把史考特安置在客房里，三人稍微讨论了一下，还是决定先得到一个确定的答案再通知其他人，以免给他们带去希望又要让他们失望。

维奈迪丝让史蒂夫和娜塔莎去讨论细节，自己则是走向了资料室里，开始向托尼留下的AI寻找一些问题的答案。

当史蒂夫走来接她回房的时候，就在门口看到她专注地看着屏幕，又拿着平板在记着什么东西。他靠在门边看了很久，嘴边和眼底都是温柔。

“Babe。”他很少这么称呼她，因此当她听到后，不觉惊诧地转过头来，看得他一阵好笑：“怎么？这么叫不对吗？”

“你怎么还不睡？”写下最后一个记录，她很快就关掉了屏幕，走近他，张开手臂抱住了他的腰，仰头起来啄了啄他的下巴：“没困意吗？那我陪你走一走好不好？”

“好。”他正有这样的意思，笑着牵着她往外面的草坪走去。

“娜特今晚很开心。”抬头看着会议室的灯全都开着，维奈迪丝仰头说道：“我很久没看她这么开心了。”她轻轻叹道：“五年过去了。我终于第一次看到她再次开心起来。”

但史蒂夫却在想另外个问题。

“我们认识十年了。“他在草坪上站着，牵着她的手，眺望着星空，忍不住微笑：“第一次见面是在2013年，十年这么快就过去了。”

“十……十年了吗？”她有点惊讶：“过得好快。”她扣紧了他的手，微叹道：“过得慢一点就好了。好想和在你比别人还慢一百年的时间里度过。”

“十年不算长。”他笑了笑：“我们还有很多十年。”

“嗯。”她笑了起来：“是我贪心了。”

他们在草坪最高的地方站住，抬头看向蜿蜒流淌在天边的星河。偶尔有风微微吹过，拂过无数的绿草时候，发出了沙沙的声音。

一切都很安静，他看着她的轮廓，只觉得心安又平静。

“维奈迪丝。”他勾住她的手指，转过头来对她微笑，湛蓝的双眸里全是繁星和她的身影：“今天我向史考特介绍你的时候，我就在想，十年了，我们是不是应该改个称呼了。”

“哦。”维奈迪丝点点头：“可以啊，你喜欢什么？宝贝？亲爱的？甜心？”

见她还没反应过来，史蒂夫忍不住微笑：“罗杰斯太太怎么样？”

“嗯。”下意识地就答应，维奈迪丝点点头，过了一会儿才反应过来。

“什么？”

她转头太猛然，几乎扭到了脖子，转过眼看去，史蒂夫的双眼比漫天繁星还要耀眼，他笑着看向她：“嫁给我。”

有了片刻的恍惚，维奈迪丝以为自己在做梦。她忍不住再问了一次：“你说什么？”

“我说。”他慢慢地单膝跪了下来，拿起她的手，很缓慢地把一枚戒指套在了她的手指上。

“我爱你。嫁给我好吗？”

时间仿佛在那一刻停顿。维奈迪丝觉得全宇宙就像第一次她在他怀里累的站着睡着那样，骤然安静无声。

天空里所有的光辉全都消失，只剩下眼前他所散发出来的光。

金色的，温暖的，充满希望，像是太阳一样，一直指导着她穿过无边的宇宙和云海，穿过银河与星云，来到他的身边。

过了一会儿，她才听到自己的声音，像是一颗诞生的星星所发出的喜悦：“当然。”

他笑了起来，站起来抱住她，像是拥抱了全世界一样。

“谢谢你一直没有放弃。”他很认真地吻住她，然后轻声说道：“谢谢你一直坚持。”他觉得眼角有点润湿，忍不住抱紧了她。“我一直让你难过和伤心，我很抱歉，但我保证，往后的日子，我再也不和你分开。”

“史蒂夫。”她收紧了手臂，在他的脖子间深深呼吸，也笑中带泪地说道：“如果我们这次成功了，我要一个很盛大的婚礼。”她笑了起来：“我要所有人都出席。”

“好。“史蒂夫忍不住笑道：“我觉得托尼肯定不会放过策划这个盛大的庆祝。”

“明天你就要去见他？”维奈迪丝忍不住揽住他的脖子，整个人挂在他身上：“你觉得他会怎么说？”

“你不和我们一起去？”史蒂夫有点奇怪。

“其实我准备去一趟阿斯加德。”看着他的表情，维奈迪丝又马上说：“但是我晚上就会回来。”她想了想：“我所说的关于那些亡魂的事情，在阿尔弗海因没有记载。但是阿斯加德或许有。我准备去最东海的书塔，如果它没有被毁灭的话，或许有点记录可以找得到线索。”

点点头，史蒂夫还是抱紧了她。忍不住叹口气：“连订婚的晚上我们都要拯救世界。”他笑了起来：“不过，这样的我们还真是适合。”

“史蒂夫，我想……”她说着，又摇了摇头：“没关系，等我回来了再告诉你。”又忍不住笑道：“我好开心。”她搂住他，不住地吻他：“戒指美极了，我好喜欢。”

史蒂夫忍不住微笑，牵着她的手往回走：“如果这次成功……”那世界上再也没有什么遗憾了。

“会成功的。”她回头看过来，双眸清澈明亮，闪烁如星：“我们都会重逢的。”


	49. TONY

**CHAPTER 49**

**TONY**

第二天所有人都醒的很早。史蒂夫和维奈迪丝可能只是闭了闭眼，就起来了。

伸手看着手上的戒指，她忍不住微笑。

“你什么时候出发？”因为充满了希望、史蒂夫早上的心情很好。他从洗手间边刷牙边探出头来：“要吃早饭吗？”

“不了。”走下床从后面抱了抱他，她留下了很多亲吻，他一把抱住，把牙膏泡沫弄在她脸颊上，两人哈哈大笑。

“我现在就走。”她在旁边的洗漱台开始做准备，又想到了什么：“你和托尼今天……”

“我保证会很礼貌很理智。”史蒂夫摊摊手说道。

“你每次都是礼貌又理智。”吻了吻他，维纳迪丝换上了一件深紫色的长袍，她挥动了手，一阵马嘶长鸣的声音在外面响起，白色的光滑过了窗外。她有点留恋地一直在他怀里蹭啊蹭，不住地亲他撒娇。

“十年了，应该说我都习惯了。”她咬着他的下唇说道：“但每次我都舍不得走。”

“那你记得早点回来。”抚了抚她的脸颊，他低头温柔说道：“等你吃晚餐。”

“如果托尼欺负你，记得告诉我，我去帮你出气。”她笑嘻嘻的转身，打开窗门跳上马，一个飞跃旋转，彩虹桥骤然流下，带着她离开。

虽然料到托尼不会那么好说服，但也没想到他会拒绝的如此坚决。看着那个迷你版，雪白可爱又机灵的摩根·史达克，史蒂夫理解了为什么维奈迪丝每次在托尼家逗留的时间越来越长了。

只是，这相关半个宇宙。他们不能放弃。

于是带回了布鲁斯。

当维奈迪丝降落在基地里的时候，浩克模样的布鲁斯和史考特已经在研究室里开始工作了，两人在那辆破车里敲敲打打的，没个消停。

“嘿。”看到维奈迪丝，布鲁斯高兴地上前和她抱了抱：“见到你真好，维奈迪丝。”又转身对史考特喊道：“嘿，你们认识吧？”

“嗨，认识认识，美国队长的女朋友！”史考特急忙点头。

“哦，你以为她只是‘美国队长的女朋友’？”大笑着拍着他的肩膀，浩克差点没把史考特拍到地上去：“你真天真，小可爱。”

“你看起来很不错，布鲁斯。”笑着拍了拍他，维奈迪丝叹气：“他没答应？”

“你知道托尼。“布鲁斯也向她眨眨眼，两人交换了一个了解的眼光，露出了笑容，布鲁斯点头：“再给他几天吧。”

“嗯。”她也笑了笑：“我也这么觉得。”一开口就点头，不是托尼的风格，他应该会要一个很戏剧化的入场仪式。

“他会来的。”她在晚上抱着史蒂夫的时候，安慰地说道：“再给他一点时间。”

“你总是偏袒他。”忍不住笑了，史蒂夫一手揽住她说道：“上一次你也是站在他那边的。”

“那是因为你抛弃了我，罗杰斯先生。”一翻身趴在他的胸上，她戳着他的脸颊说道：“那时候我是一个无家可归的可怜外星人，被男朋友无情抛弃，他还带着我的朋友们离家出走，我只能留在原地，安慰被他打了个半死的另外个朋友。”

“你男朋友对你道歉。”史蒂夫笑出声来：“他是个笨蛋。”

“不许你这么说我男朋友！嗯，现在是未婚夫了。”她捏了捏他的鼻子，又叹息：“他会来的，史蒂夫，我和你保证。”

“但愿吧。”他揽过她，压在身下：“好了，工作话题完毕。”嘴唇在她身上开始流连，手也没有停住，开始慢慢地抚过她每一寸肌肤。

“嗯……史蒂夫……我明天还要去……你不要太……”她轻声在他耳边喘息，那柔和的呻吟带着诱惑，史蒂夫不觉全身紧绷。

“我们就做一次。”他在她耳边吻道，吸吮着她的耳垂，与她舌尖交缠。

“你每次都是这么说。”

他笑了起来，顺手关掉了灯。

史蒂夫的确每次都这么说，但第二次并不是他要求的，所以他觉得那第三第四次也不是他的错。

即使如此，两人还是很早就起来了，准备着下午和布鲁斯和史考特尝试一下他们的推测是否正确。

维奈迪丝留在了资料室，阅读着她能够记起的，托尼当年指导过她的一些有关量子学的资料。

在那道极为熟悉的急刹车转弯的刺耳轮胎声响起的时候，她并没有很吃惊，只是微笑着关上了书本，来到了窗边往下看去。

在门旁，装作很不在乎的托尼撇嘴下车，史蒂夫也抱着手臂认真地听着他说话。

半晌，两人不知道说了什么，史蒂夫不觉点点头，然后伸出手，两人终于用力地握了握。

维奈迪丝退了一步，靠在窗边不住地微笑。她能看到两人周围的光，在他们身上，那些代表不安和焦虑以及担忧的色彩全都消失不见，更加耀眼的希望、喜悦、期待和乐观的色彩，如跳动的火苗一样，不断地冒了出来。

中庭的最强搭档。她有一次听过索尔这样评价他们两个。只可惜老是吵架。

而现在，经过接近七年的冷战时期，两人终于和好了。

嗯。这将是胜利的战役。她想着。看着托尼走到了车子的后部分，打开了车箱，从一堆玩具里面，拿出了那枚熟悉的五星盾牌。

史蒂夫的表情有点变化，他的光辉不断闪动着，像是他的情绪一样起伏变化。

终于，他接下来了。两个人并肩往里面走进去。

擦了擦眼角的泪光，她也踩着轻盈地脚步，往楼下跑去。

太好了，托尼来了，再也不用看这些无聊的书了。

在寂静了接近七年的时光后，当初热闹无比每天都吵闹的复仇者联盟总部基地，再次恢复了熙攘和喧哗。

虽然依然少了几个人的欢笑，但怎么都好过这五年只有维奈迪丝，娜塔莎和史蒂夫的寂寥身影。

有外星人的飞船降落在外面，会讲话的浣熊，和完全以浩克绿巨人的外表在宿舍里走来走去的布鲁斯，托尼从郊外的屋子里搬了过来，罗迪也从天而降。外加一个对什么都惊奇的史考特，还有一个看起来比旺达初达这里还要口是心非的星云。

娜塔莎也带着表情尖锐而沉默的克林特回来。在他抵达的那一天，维奈迪丝上前拥抱了他，在感觉他全身上下从橙金色变成了浓郁的悲伤的深蓝色的光的时候，她几乎当场站立不住。只能拍了拍他的肩膀，沉重而认真的说：“我们会成功的。”

克林特一言不发，只是在触碰到她温暖的光的时候，点了点头，眼底有点回暖。

进入量子领域，以在里面自由行游而从A驶向B，或来回反复，这是史考特提出的建议。

然而，在宏观层面里，只有一个维度。所以即使缩小到非常非常小的量子领域，宏观尺度仍旧无法突破维度的限制，从B回到A，无法影响外界的影响。

而托尼所做的，便是在A和B之间，搭建了一个莫比乌斯环，于是在A和B之间，便出现了两条路，方便让他们来回。

而且，必须非常小心，在获得无限宝石的同时，不做任何足以改变未来或创造出分支世界的事情。

没有了史蒂芬·斯特兰奇的未来推测，他们无法知道这样做是不是对的，但是他以无限宝石作为了交换，保住了托尼的生命，那么，这就是希望吧。

在克林特挣扎的从第一次测试回来的站起身来，并且激动得几乎无法站立的说道：“成功了！”之后，所有人都陷入了无限的喜悦和疯狂。

娜塔莎掩面而泣，所有人都拥抱着欢呼着。

史蒂夫在抱紧了维奈迪丝之后，走到了托尼身边，两人相视片刻，终于绷不住笑容，伸手拥抱了彼此。

那天晚上所有人的兴致都很高，叫了外卖围在桌子上，直接开始头脑风暴，边讨论边详细的记录所有能想到的主意，巴不得下一秒就带所有人回来。

维奈迪丝帮他们安置好了能想到的能用的东西，想了想，悄悄地退了出去。

“你知道，留一个我阿斯加德人在他们之间，并不是很友好的举动。”在她唤过神骏，正要离开的时候，身后传来了索尔的声音。以及，浓浓的酒气。

“诸神在上。”她看着他失笑，自从他回来之后就啤酒不离手。她看了他片刻，试图在他肥胖走形的身材上找到一丝昔日的风采。最后在他的双眼中，停顿了下来。

还好。不愧是奥丁之子。不愧是她从小就仰望的储君。

两人就这样静静地站着对看着彼此，直到，一个熟悉的微笑，在索尔脸上缓缓展开。

“不要去做傻事，维奈迪丝。”他最终只是叮嘱了一句。

“我从来不做傻事，国王陛下。”她向他笑道：“告诉史蒂夫，我天亮前就回来。”她翻身上马，勒绳就冲向了天空。

所有人都在找带回那一半生灵的方式。但她是神，她可能比平常人类还要贪心，她想要把所有人，或大多人都带回来，包括那些不是因为无限宝石而逝去的人。

史蒂夫他们都保持着乐观的希望，她并不想影响他们。但是作为总是领战的将军，她也知道，没有并不损失一兵一卒的战争，她必须保证所有人都能回家。

在地球上的科学找不到可以挑战死亡的方式，她只能在自己的世界里，在那些古老而已经遗失的传说魔法里，寻找答案。

神骏发出了悠长的嘶鸣，双翅挥动着，她俯下了身更紧贴在马背上，任它旋转翱翔着，冲进了星空。


	50. NATASHA

CHAPTER 50

NATASHA

**52。NATASHA**

终于到了改变命运的那一天。

那天清晨，好像和过去的五年没有什么不同。窗外依然因为少了鸟鸣和虫叫而与平时一样寂静。如果不是全身蠢蠢欲动的希望和紧张的话，或许他们和每天欢爱后的清晨一样，相拥而起，慵懒而平静。

站起身来披上浴袍，维奈迪丝打开了窗门。目光沉静地看向外面无比安静的世界。在她身后，史蒂夫也起身走了过来，在她光滑的肩膀上落下了无比温柔的一吻。

“你确定不和我们一起。”他揽住她轻声说道。

她微笑起来：“皮姆子粒已经被分配好了。而且，我需要成为你们最坚固的后盾。”她把头靠在了他的胸前：“卡罗尔不在，我会在外空守护着，不能让你们在量子领域里的时候发生任何意外。”

“好。”虽然早就定了这样的计划，但史蒂夫还是忍不住叮嘱：“你一定要小心。”

回首深深地吻住他，维奈迪丝在他身上纠缠了许久才放开对方。当史蒂夫睁开眼的时候，她已经变了装束，简单的盔甲穿戴整齐，长剑佩戴在身后。

“我总是不喜欢你穿上战衣的样子。”他微笑着抚着她的脸：“即使很美，但我总是会担心。”

“你也要小心。”她忍不住担忧：“不要冒险，不要受伤。”她抱住他：“记得回来和我结婚。”

他失笑：“嗯，这个我决不会忘记的。”

“照顾好自己，也照顾好他们。”和他十指相扣，维奈迪丝忍不住再抱着他脸上一顿亲吻：“会好的。”

“嗯。”他看着她，很郑重地微笑：“你会有一场很盛大的婚礼，罗杰斯太太。”

“好。”她露出了她熟悉的微笑，往后退了几步，正准备举手唤马，却在半空停住了。

“史蒂夫。”见她转身过来，而且还是满脸严肃地看着自己，他不觉有点诧异。

但维奈迪丝抿了抿嘴，快步走来，一揽住他的脖子就是深情一吻，舌尖带着很霸道的决然和占有欲，几乎是把他撞到墙上才作罢。

“怎么了？”直到有点缺氧她才放开了自己，微微喘息，史蒂夫不禁问道。

维奈迪丝抬起头来，一向温柔又温和的双眼突然清亮又尖锐地看着他，她忍了忍还是开口：“你如果敢用那个时光机器回到……”她抿了抿嘴，忍不住咬住了下唇，想了半天还是说不出狠话。

史蒂夫愣了片刻，过了好久才反应过来：“噢。”他仰头笑出了声：“天，维奈迪丝。”你是不是傻了。

他抱紧了她，感到她全身有点僵硬，不觉好笑又心疼地拍了拍她，扳起有点懊恼的维奈迪丝的下巴，凝视着她：“我绝不会抛弃我的未婚妻。没人能让我这么做，就连我自己都不可以。”落了很长久的一吻在她的唇上，他轻声说：“我爱你，知道吗？”

“嗯。”她抿抿嘴，只好叹气：“好吧。”看着他，她还是笑了起来：“走吧。去把半个宇宙带回来吧，队长。”

“记得回来结婚。”他抱着手臂笑着说道。

看着她在星光里消失，史蒂夫终于慢慢地收敛了笑容。严谨而肃然的表情在他的脸上浮起，他停顿了片刻，才从衣柜里拿出了战服，打开门走了出去。

看了看时间，其他人也纷纷地从房间里赶了过来，战服整齐，面容严肃。彼此交换着眼光，都充满了期待和紧张。

史蒂夫的目光看过了所有人，他仔细地看着每个人的表情，捕捉着他们的视线，最终，托尼向他点了点头，他站了起来，于是所有人也站立而起，并肩走了出去。

“五年前，我们失败了。”站在准备进入量子领域的中心，史蒂夫沉重又认真地看着所有人说道：“我们都失败了。我们失去了朋友，失去了家人，甚至失去了我们的一部分。今天，我们有个机会把他们都带回来。”

他的目光缓缓地看向了每一个充满希望和期待的队员们：“你们都认识你们的队伍，知道你们的任务。拿到宝石，把它们带回来。每个人一次来回的机会，不可重复。大部分的我们都要去一个我们熟悉的地方，但这不代表能够预料到等待我们的是什么。所以，都要小心。照顾彼此。”

他顿了顿，眼光转向了托尼，对方的眼底里有和他一样的力量和希望，信任和勇气。托尼回看着他，眼神里满是骄傲，为了他，也为了自己，也为了他们。

“这是我们毕生最重要的战争。”史蒂夫突然全身上下都是力量，他坚定地看向所有人，声音铿锵有力：“而我们会赢。无论以任何代价。“向队员们点点头：“祝你们好运。”

“哇哦。”火箭崇拜地看着他：“他对这个很行嘛。”

“是吧是吧？”史考特兴奋地说道。

“一分钟后见噢。”娜塔莎开心地说道，向他们展开微笑。

在同时，在浩瀚的星空中，维奈迪丝全身武装，凝聚着所有精神观察着四处。

她自己是神，所以不知道应该向谁祷告或祈求，但是心里的希望总要有寄托的地方。

深深呼吸，她不断地告诉着自己一切都会好的，同时不断地在四处转圈旋转，无比警觉地看着周围，看着这个和史蒂夫的双眼相似的蓝色星球。

突然，一阵贯穿全身的刺痛从非常遥远的彼岸传来，她几乎跌下了马背。熟悉的光正离她远去，并且逐渐消失不见。

眼泪夺眶而出，她不敢置信地看向了地球。

娜塔莎？！

她觉得全身的血都在一霎凝固，甚至忘了呼吸，呆呆地看着空洞的前端，寂静的宇宙里，仿佛只剩她一人。

直到，犹如潮水一样的，从四方八面猛然席卷而来的，汹涌澎湃的滚滚星光，从宇宙的每个角落，如雪花和洪流一样，骤然爆发而以光的速度，飞到每一个星球。

维奈迪丝的双瞳紧缩。

他们做到了！

等不及胸口的感情起伏，有什么正在穿破和扭曲眼前地球的空间和时间，她猛然掉头大喊：“回阿尔弗海因！”

一道彩虹桥骤然把她包围，再睁眼的时候，熟悉的宫殿大门在她面前正缓缓打开。

阿尔弗海因正沉浸在一片狂喜的重逢里，几个守卫又茫然又惊喜的迎了上来。

“殿下！殿下！”其中一个喊着：“回来了！他们……所有人！”

“我知道！”从马背上翻下，维奈迪丝立即回答，边匆忙地走过他们：“中庭的守护者们做到的！”

“中庭？！”纷纷迎来的士兵们都惊讶地说道。

“雅雷克！”头也不回地走向正殿，维奈迪丝边走边厉声命令道：“吹响所有号角，所有人武装起来，现在，马上！”

“殿下？”跟在后面的首领模样的人惊愕的问道。

“他来了。”维奈迪丝转头，庄严威武的声音低沉而冷酷，杀气从她全身上下散发而出：“那个让我们失去半个王国的敌人，现在就在中庭。”

她的目光扫过聚集在台阶上的人群，见众人面色渐变，便扬起了一个所有属下们都熟悉的冷笑。

“吹号角。迎战。”

不到一会儿，肃穆庄严的低沉号角声，从围绕在王城的所有高塔上，缓缓传来，绵延不绝。

正在重逢的人们纷纷抬头回首，只听得宫殿的方向，传来了铿锵金鸣的盔甲刀枪整齐排列的声音。

风中，似乎有血腥和战火的味道，扑面而来。

骑上马背，维奈迪丝握紧了手中的长剑，眼光紧紧地扫过已经排列整齐的军队，淡淡地笑了起来。

“出征。”


	51. ENDGAME

**CHAPTER 51**

**ENDGAME**

“嘿，队长，你听得到吗？“

联络器里传来了连连续续又听不清楚的声响，但史蒂夫的背脊在一瞬间挺得笔直。

他永远都记得那个声音。

即使，已经整整五年没听到了。

“队长，我是山姆。你听得到吗？”

“在你左边。”

身后有金黄色的光圈慢慢扩大，史蒂夫慢慢地回头，在他左边的身后，尤里、特恰拉，和奥克耶从光圈后一步走了出来。

在他们身后，全身武装的猎鹰从天空穿冲而过。

在这同时，无数的光圈接着打开，史蒂芬·斯特兰奇带着两个史蒂夫不认识的外星人，一个人类，以及那个被托尼和维奈迪丝念叨了无数次的皇后区孩子，缓缓走来。彼得还是像之前一样，看起来兴奋异常又开心。

瓦坎达的整齐军队已经排好，也从更大的光圈逼近。王带着法师们齐齐排队，天空中有一排天马飞过，承载着来自阿斯加德的女武士们和军队。

一道熟悉的身影向前走来，与其他人并肩，史蒂夫转过头去，巴基也正好抬眼，与他相视一笑。

在另外的光圈里，一道充满能量的猩红光辉从天而降，旺达落在了那棵叫做古鲁特的树干旁。最后，有一道身影穿越了天空，穿着钢铁战衣的佩珀，来到了托尼的身边。

“这是所有人？”挑了挑眉，史蒂芬看向同伴问道。

“怎么？”王一脸WTF的表情看向他：“你还想要更多吗？！”

这时从旁边的废墟里，巨大的蚁人挣扎着站了起来，伸出手掌，放下了手心里的浩克，战争机器，和火箭。

史蒂夫应该是激动的，但是此刻的他，心里无比平静。

仿佛，这样的情景，已经在脑海和梦境里，出现过成千上万遍。

“AVENGERS……”他缓缓地开口。

眼前，是千军万马的敌军，坦诺斯站在中间，地平线上是被密密麻麻覆盖到无尽的敌人军队。

天空边缘，皆是军舰飞船，无数个火炮往他们瞄准。

铺天盖地，都是敌人的身影。

空气里都是逼迫而来的死亡气息。

那是坦诺斯，和他手下的宇宙里最强大的军队。

但史蒂夫和并肩的所有人，都无畏无惧。

“……ASSEMBLE。”

索尔第一个怒吼着冲了出去，黑豹立即跟在了后面，所有人都立即跟上，战火纷飞，迅速地卷席了整个地方。双方军队冲击在一起，展开了生死激战。

当然，也有失而复得的重逢。

解决了几个眼前的敌人，史蒂夫能从眼角看到托尼一把抱住了那个少年，欣慰又心酸微笑。

也看到了那只小浣熊，连蹦带跳的爬上了树干的肩膀，然后和巴基肩并肩的，往四处开枪。

一把拿起来风暴神斧，却被索尔一把按下：“不不，不行，这个给我，你拿小的那一个。”把神锤递给他，史蒂夫好气又好笑。

这时克林特边跑边吼的声音传了过来：“队长，我拿着这个东西怎么办？”

“把宝石拿的越远越好！”史蒂夫急忙回答道。

“不行！我们得把它们归还原位！”浩克说道。

“那不可能。”托尼立即回答道：“坦诺斯把量子隧道毁灭了，我们没办法把它们归还原位。

“等等。”回到了正常状态的史考特按了按从口袋里掏出来的按钮，欢乐的喇叭声不知道从战场的哪个地方传了出来。“那不是我们唯一的量子隧道。”

随着声音找去，史蒂夫站到了更高的地方，但到处都只是战火纷飞和爆炸与激光或子弹，他只好问道：“有谁看到一辆又丑又老的咖啡色货车在这里附近吗？”

瓦尔凯利的声音从上空传来：“看到了，但你不会很想知道它停在那里。”

就在众人试图重新开启唯一剩余的量子隧道的同时，在战场的另一边，也开启了传送无限手套的战争。

充满怒火的旺达以全力冲向了坦诺斯，一时间，竟然打得他毫无反手之力，被激怒的坦诺斯不得不吩咐开启军火，不分敌我的全力攻击。

像是无数的彗星撞向了大地，火焰和爆炸不断地如暴雨雷鸣一样落了下来；抱着手套的彼得被击得从半空中坠下，瓦尔凯利也被震得从马背上几乎摔下，佩珀被托尼一手拖着，两人不得不开启盾牌保护自己；法师们纷纷打开光圈，让攻击转移，但有一些还是免不了受到了波及；一时间所有人都无法反抗，也不能前进，只能逃避着从天而降的无数火焰。

但突然，这一切全都消失了。

银白色的保护罩出现在他们的头上，闪烁着熟悉的温柔光芒。

这时，有沉重严穆的低沉号角声，从天边传了过来。

声音突破了层层黑暗和滚滚而来的乌云。

无数光辉从云海之后，如用力射来的箭矢，划破了寂静，带着威严和希望，如曙光一样的照来。

史蒂夫没有惊讶，他站在原地，仰头微笑。

他知道那是谁，他一直在等待着她出现。

他知道她会来。

“哈哈哈哈哈！她来了！”索尔放肆的狂笑从旁边传来：“你们死定了！”

众人抬头，只见一排排整齐的，骑着天马的军队，出现在了上空的天边。

兵势如虹，汹涌的气势恢宏犹如波涛，扑面而来。

神骏们披着盔甲，鼻息里喷着热气，不耐地刨着前蹄，蠢蠢欲动的想要冲下。

前排是手执长矛的前军，后面可见长剑和弓，一排排的骑兵肃静而立，连成一线银白色的刀刃成林，收敛着杀气，屏息凝神的等待命令。

刺眼的金色盔甲有冰冷的光泽，如凝固的海浪潮水一样，犹如凛冬般的冷冽气息，从他们身上不断地散发而出。

维奈迪丝一马当先，冷冷地看着眼前的敌军，眼底没有一丝众人熟悉的温暖，褪尽了温婉的笑容，只有萧杀和隐忍的怒气和仇恨。

“哇哦……”仰头看着上面的巴基挑着眉看向了站在高处，一样抬着头的史蒂夫：“那是谁？”

史蒂夫忍不住笑出声，他很认真地看向了老友，不想放过他脸上的表情：“我女朋友。”

然后很满意地观察着巴基又惊喜又僵化了的脸。

“你真是……与众不同。”巴基喃喃说道，抬头看去。

只见那女子的目光严峻，锋利如刃，欲致敌人至死地的残忍从她每一寸眼光里透渗而出。

目不转睛地看向萨诺斯，维奈迪丝甚至没有寻找史蒂夫的身影，只把眼神锁定在目标身上。

然后，她缓缓地举起了手，坚定而冷漠的说道：“杀。”

说完拉紧马缰，如一道白光冲了上去，在她身后，军队如瀑布一样降落，犹如滚翻涛浪的海洋咆哮声，再次笼罩了整个战场。

刀枪相撞、盔甲破裂、长枪低鸣、马蹄奔腾，双方再一次的撞击在一起。

维奈迪丝直直冲向萨诺斯，旧恨新仇一时间全都涌上了心头。

洛基、希芙、海姆达因、娜塔莎！

她全身被仇恨烧得滚烫，索性放掉了马缰，直接从背后拔剑，正面向对方挥去！

锵——！

和萨诺斯的巨刃正面碰撞所激发的气波震得周围的人全都被甩了出去，维奈迪丝被激得极怒，连连逼近，一剑随着一剑与他对抗，每一剑都用尽了全力。

“哇哦。”火箭站在格鲁特的肩上，边帮她射下周围想要上前的敌人，边不可思议地看着向史蒂夫说道：“看不出来啊，我觉得你女朋友平时真是温柔到至极。”他看着不断地冲上去，一剑剑连逼得萨诺斯后退的维奈迪丝说道。

没想到在这个时候会遇到一个强敌，来自过去的萨诺斯不曾认识维奈迪丝，只见她全身上下都呼啸着怒气和萧杀，和索尔一样，两人都是拼死地奋战。

长剑一次次地不断砍下，萨诺斯动了怒气，举起巨刃用尽全力挥下，史蒂夫看得心惊，他曾领教过那样的力气。

但维奈迪丝眼神丝毫不变，举剑挡住的同时，就连盔甲被震得破碎都没意识到，全身抵抗而去，用长剑压下了敌方的攻击，在萨诺斯被逼退几步的时候，飞冲而起，怒喊道：“索尔！”

风暴巨斧从后面飞甩而来，维奈迪丝无比熟练地操纵着它，轻易如挥动着自己的武器往前冲去，只听几声巨响，闪电雷鸣从四方八面围来，形成一道滚滚而来的电流，直撞萨诺斯的胸前，逼得他往后倒去。

“瞄准头！”索尔在旁边怒道，兄妹两个配合了几百年，默契十足的接过了武器，一前一后的冲了上去。

战神只会越战越勇，然而，坦诺斯的战斗力却更是无穷无尽，他魁梧巨大的身体比想象中的还要灵活；单手旋转着巨刃，在几个来往之后，一拳直击雷神的下巴，把他打得飞出去，又转过身来终于被激怒的，一把挥断了维奈迪丝的长剑，他另外一只手握成拳头，重重地向维奈迪丝的头侧打下，却被她用一臂生生挡住。

护手应声破碎，维奈迪丝正面迎接着他的拳头，咬着牙充满仇恨地看向他，一时间两人对持不下，萨诺斯眼里不觉闪过一丝惊讶，另一只手举起来，用尽全力，一拳把她打了出去。

“维奈迪丝！“史蒂夫冲上前接住她，没想到冲力太大，两个人都往后摔得极远。他挣扎着站起身，来扶她起来，但她很快地就爬起身，并且也扶住了他，摇头道：“我没事。”

这时在萨诺斯的脸上，出现了一个满意的笑容。

“把所有火力都聚集在他的身上。”他指着史蒂夫缓缓命令道。

要冲上前的维奈迪丝顿时停顿了脚步。

那是在眨眼间就落下的重击，她来不及展开保护罩，只能转身踏前，一个冲撞，把史蒂夫推得极远。

“维奈迪丝！”她的身影顿时被火焰和爆炸淹没，史蒂夫的心跳骤然停止。

这时托尼冲了下来，展开了盾牌一把把她捞了出来。

“你还好吗？“看着好友满是血迹和灰尘的脸，托尼忍不住担忧：“你看起来跟鬼一样。”

“我没……”维奈迪丝还没来得及回答，他们就被一阵爆炸打了下去，托尼失去平衡，在半空中旋转坠落，眼看着他就要落地，维奈迪丝转头呼叫：“斯莱布尼尔！”

天马呼啸着冲来，及时托住了托尼的身体，旋转着把他带出了战火交接的地方。

在地上，眼看史蒂夫赶不上，巴基一跃冲了上去，避开着不断落下的火炮，拉住了坠下的维奈迪丝的手腕，避免她撞上石堆，另一只手及时拉住了古鲁特伸展而来的树枝，两人安全落地。

“巴基·巴恩斯？”刚刚双脚碰地，维奈迪丝就好奇地看向他笑道。

“The one and only。”摊摊手，巴基也笑了起来。

“我是维奈迪丝。”展开和一个刚刚激战着的人很不一样的微笑，维奈迪丝上下打量了他一番：“你会是一个很帅的伴郎。”

“噢……等等，什么？”还没反应过来，巴基呆滞在原地。回眼的时候，维奈迪丝已经举起了双手。

银白色的保护罩再次升起，让所有人避开了所有火炮。索尔和史蒂夫趁着这空隙直接一人一锤的向坦诺斯冲了上去。

只是维奈迪丝觉得有点吃不消：“嘿，托尼，我不想给你压力……但是那个手套你觉得可以尽快处理掉吗？”

“马上！”托尼正好应声，却见坦诺斯用尽全力，把索尔甩了出去，刀刃往后一挥，正面往史蒂夫身上砍去。

锵——！

却是维奈迪丝瞬间移动，用破碎的半剑帮他挡住了这一刀，不过这样使用神力让她一下子承受不了，一声闷哼，无法抵抗逐渐逼近的巨刃，这时史蒂夫一把拉下了她，挥着盾牌就顶了上去。

这时一道身影穿过了天空，突然原本都坠下向他们的火炮和爆炸全都纷纷转移目标，往上射击而去。

“星期五，他们在射什么？”托尼问道。

“有什么刚刚穿过了外空进来。”星期五的声音还没落下，惊奇队长的身影就穿过了飞船，直接把敌方的战舰贯穿粉碎。

“丹佛斯，或许我们需要一点帮助！”仍然抵抗着坦诺斯的史蒂夫说道。

他一个空隙下来，维奈迪丝就冲了上，正面举剑，史蒂夫举盾，两人配合的天衣无缝，一左一右地缠住坦诺斯，给其他人拖延时间。

那边卡罗尔及时赶到，从彼得手中和众女英雄的掩护下开始试图把手套送到史考特的货车上。

眼看手套就要被送走，坦诺斯骤然发怒，他一把捏碎了维奈迪丝的长剑，正面一拳挥下，被赶来的史蒂夫的盾牌挡住，两人被冲击地飞了出去。

“没事吗？”扶起史蒂夫，维奈迪丝看着他。

“没事。”拍了拍她的手背，随着她的视线看向坦诺斯。

两人并肩站了起来，挡在了他的面前，不让他接近后面的货车。

“看来我们会有一场很盛大的婚礼。”擦了擦嘴角的血迹，史蒂夫笑着说道。

“充满了外星来宾。”直接卸下了破碎的护手丢在了地上，看着眼前逼近的坦诺斯，维奈迪丝握紧了手中的长剑点头。

掂了掂手中的盾牌，两人一左一右地冲了上去，但就在同时，坦诺斯的巨刃已经被他直直往史考特的货车掷去。

旋转着的巨刃从维奈迪丝的耳边擦发而过，她随着它转眼看去，顿时瞬间移动，挡在了刀刃前，阻挡着它的进度，但无奈坦诺斯的力道太大，她随着它一起在货车里爆炸，被震得摔了出来，剩下的量子隧道顿时被毁灭。

挣扎着在火焰中扶起了史考特站起身来，维奈迪丝全身上下都是伤痕，几乎站不住脚。

她在一片血迹后抬眼，惊奇队长缠上了坦诺斯，努力的让他无法闭拳，她的威力极大，对方不得不取下一颗宝石，用它的力量打击了她。

挣扎着想要上前，维奈迪丝和其他的队友一样，冲着向前，几乎所有人都努力着接近坦诺斯阻止它，但维奈迪丝看到了，那只手套，是托尼用纳米技术研发出来的，对他的触感有反应。

“我是无法避免的。”带着自负而残忍的微笑，坦诺斯举起了手，缓缓地打了响指。

但什么都没有发生。

“而我……是钢铁侠。”托尼举起了手。

“不……托尼……！”

绝望顿时弥漫了全身，她瞬间移动到好友的身边，但只听到了响指的声音。


	52. LOKI

**CHAPTER 52**

**LOKI**

在坦诺斯和他的军队变成灰尘的那一刻，维奈迪丝转身走向了史蒂芬。

她听见了彼得的泣不成声，听到了星期五的报告，听到了佩珀的哽咽。但她没有理会。

她果断地从托尼身边起身，转身离开，直直地走向了史蒂芬·斯特兰奇站立的地方。

每走一步，身边就有化成灰尘的敌人，变化成星尘，随风飘逝。

她走过了彼得，走过了克林特，走过了罗迪，走过了佩珀，走过了布鲁斯。

走过了史蒂夫。

所有人都望着正在慢慢失去了意识的托尼，只有奇异博士抬起了头，凝望着她。

维奈迪丝曾经听索尔提过他，也听过托尼说起他预测的那一千多万的几率。于是在响指响起的时候，她立即知道自己该做什么。

史蒂芬静静地等着眼前盔甲碎尽，满身血迹和伤痕的女子走到自己面前。

她很狼狈，当然，他们每个人都是这样的状态。但即使她那么狼狈，当她双眼抬起来的时候，他觉得看见了从喜马拉雅山脉深处，流动而过的清泉。

清澈见底，明亮又冷清地反映着霜月和远星的一双眸子。

于是不由自主地叹了口气。

“如果我那么做，有用吗？”她用很轻但是不容置疑的坚定声音问道。

他没有说话，过了好一会儿才说：“你不必那么做。”

“神和人类的区别。”她淡淡地笑了：“我不必，但是我愿意。而且我能。”

史蒂芬垂下了眼。

“如果我那么做。”她顿了顿，喉咙里似乎有哽咽，忍了忍才开口：“往后的他，快乐吗？”

在那么短暂的一刻，史蒂芬自认为阅尽了世间繁华和千万岁月，但在那么一秒，他还是不忍心看她的表情。于是把目光放在了站在不远处，看着托尼的史蒂夫的身影。难以发觉的微微点了点头。

维奈迪丝闭了闭眼，轻声说道：“那好。”

彩虹色的星光洪流骤然出现，她头都没回，消失在远方的星空中。

沃尔米尔的风，冷得彻骨。

太冷了。她刚刚踏出一步，就忍不住这样想到。全身上下因为战场上的兴奋而感受不到的伤势疼痛，在这一刻全都加倍的袭了过来。

孤独，寂寥，充满了悲伤的星球。

彩霞满天，有着红紫色的极光，像是挂在天上而不断飘动的窗帘一样，不断地在天空上摇动。满眼看到的，都是冰冷的石头和枯枝，在这个灵魂宝石控制的世界里，没有一丝活着的气息。

下雪了。

她伸出手来，冰冷的银霜雪花融化在眼睫毛上。她抬起头来，不一会儿白雪就累积在双肩。

身后有飘动的声响，被诅咒的那个红色骷髅上前迎接了她。

“我不是来见你的。”看都不看他，维奈迪丝漠然地说道，继续往深处走去。

来到了沃尔米尔的祭台上，冷风不断从悬崖绝壁之下不断地呼啸而上，碎石和雪花扑打在面上，让她在全身上下的痛楚之间感觉到了一阵清醒。

“维奈迪丝。”

彼岸传来了威严而神圣的庄严声音，说话的时候，周围的碎石都震动了起来。

那声音让身后的红骷髅微微颤栗了一下，但她只是抬起了头。

她无比确定自己要做什么。

献祭出永恒的神力，千年的寿命，无限的能力。以及无穷的力量。

换回托尼。娜塔莎。洛基。幻视。

她觉得很公平。

“你已经做了决定？”那声音似乎带着一丝怜悯问道。

拇指轻轻抚摸过无名指上的戒指。

她轻声说：“是的。我愿意。”

彼岸的声音似乎有了一丝遗憾的叹息。

起风了。

很重也很轻的风，让周围的一切都飘动或颤动了起来。足以托起她，但并不寒冷，也只让她的破碎的衣角轻轻地飘动起来。

一阵光闪起。

维奈迪丝以为是从周围散发出来的，但过了一会儿她才发现，那光辉，来自她自己。

在宇宙间行走了一千多年，她从来不知道自己的光能有这样刺眼的光辉，也不知道，一个神的死亡是什么样。

她只看到了史蒂夫的光。

温暖的，耀眼的，无比柔和，带着无限勇气的金色光芒。

如她的专属太阳一样，贯穿了沃尔米尔冷漠荒芜的星球。

她看到他第一次和她见面，略带惊愕地看向她。

她看到他紧张的看向自己说，我以为你死了。

她记得他的唇落在自己嘴上的柔软，他的指尖缓缓触碰到她的脸颊。

他说，我也很想你。

他抱她总是抱得很紧，在这样的怀抱里，她总是能安心入睡。

他说，我错了，以后的时光全都给你。我要每天都说我爱你。

他说，嫁给我。

作为战神，维奈迪丝从来没有哭过，但现在站在宇宙的尽头，她终于知道了流泪是什么感觉。

苦涩的咸味泪水滑过了脸颊，她也终于知道，面对死亡，神也会害怕。

她怕留他一个人在剩余的光阴里，如她现在这样，灵魂和心都在一瞬间支离破碎。

耀眼的光包围了她，在强劲而不断的风声中，好像有人喃喃呓语着什么，消失在沃尔米尔祭台上，万年不退的雪中。

“史蒂夫……”

无限的光辉把她包围，她隐下了一丝叹息。

献祭出所有自己能够作为交换的条件，维奈迪丝其实以为她会立即死去的，但睁开眼醒来的时候，她躺在一片平静无比的湖水中。

全身上下熟悉的神力正在缓慢地消失，取代它的，是刚刚下了战场的痛楚。

她从来都没有那么清晰的感觉到那些被刀刃砍入的伤痕，被箭矢贯穿的刺痛，当然，还有那些重磅击来的，来自坦诺斯的拳头。

那些伤势让她几乎睁不开眼睛，于是只能静静地躺在水里，慢慢等死。

于是当久违而熟悉的微冷声音在她头上响起的时候，维奈迪丝花了很久的时间，才能慢慢睁开眼，往上看去。

“在一千多年里，我和你做的无数蠢事里，这一件可以排位第一。”洛基英俊而优雅的脸出现在她眼前，带着习惯性的戏谑嘲讽，但维奈迪丝分明看到了，深藏在他眼底里，又惊又怒的痛楚。

“你做了什么，维奈迪丝？”他还是忍不住，蹲了下去，伸手把她抱了起来。冰凉又虚弱的触感从她的肌肤传来，他忍不住尖锐地问道：“为了几个人类？！”

“当然还有你。”虚弱地睁开眼睛，维奈迪丝很庆幸，神力正在慢慢地消失，但看来她获得了一点时间。

足够让她布置一切的时间。

“诸神在上，太好了，我竟然还可以看到你的光。”她想举起手来，但一点力气都使不出来。

好在，洛基握住了她的手，他忍不住咬牙，声音里有一丝颤抖：“你做了什么……我不在你身边十年，十年而已，你就如此愚蠢。这哪里……”哪里值得。

她微笑起来，笑容苍白又透明：“谁叫你是我弟弟。”

心里一阵酸楚，洛基忍不住恍惚。

仿佛还是一千年前，他用新学的法术把墨水换成了火焰，于是正在卷轴上做记载的老学士们，写着写着，胡子都全都燃烧了起来，有些还烧到了衣服，藏书楼也被烧了一大半。

奥丁大怒，她和他一起被责罚，因为那法术是她教他的，是少数她会的法术之一。

那时候她也还年幼，两人在劳库斯安达的冰海里被罚站了两天，冻得全身上下都是结霜。她打着冷颤，眼睫毛上都是结冰，也是这样笑着摇头，谁叫你是我弟弟呢。

其实那时候他就想告诉她。他才不是她的弟弟。

他自己有哥哥，一个在任何方面都比自己出色耀眼的兄长。从小到大，似乎他只能不停地调皮捣蛋做恶作剧，才能引起别人从索尔身上的眼光，挪开半分，分到他身上。

而她也有兄长，一个长得和她无比相似，只比她大几分钟，但比她无聊了几千倍的哥哥。

于是她就是和他亲密，莫名其妙的，会和他一起捣蛋，一起恶作剧，一起笑一起看着生气的两位兄长板着脸教训他们。

而每次一起受罚，很多次她都会这样说，谁叫你是我弟弟。

我不是你弟弟。

他每次都想这样回答，但每次都说不出口。

一晃眼，就过了一千多年。

“维奈迪丝。”洛基忍住眼眶里的酸涩，看向她：“你没有多少时间了，我必须把你送去阿尔弗海因。哪里会有治疗的。”

“其他人呢？”摇摇头，她轻声问道。“应该还有其他人。”

“诸神在上。”他咬牙切齿地说道，压抑不住怒气：“一群人类，维奈迪丝，你为了……他们，抛弃你的神力，你的寿命，这样脆弱的，不堪一击地死去？死在这种鬼地方？”

“他们在哪里？”见他不回答，她只能挣扎着要起身自己去看。

“就在那里！”太了解她的脾气，担心着她的伤势，洛基只能指着不远处：“三个都在！我要带你去阿尔弗海因了！”

“我……”

她正要说话，一道耀眼的彩虹桥就击落在他们身边。

仍然带着灰尘和战火的索尔大步走了出来，他随着维奈迪丝的神力找到了这里，就在刚刚，他感受到了一阵巨大无比的神力暴发，在这个方向，于是找了过来。

但他却一抬眼，就见到了洛基。

索尔震惊的停住了脚步。

脸色骤然苍白，索尔看了看一点都没变的弟弟，以及他怀中的维奈迪丝，又随着洛基还没来得及放下的手臂，缓缓转头看了过去。

只需见到平静地沉睡在水中的托尼、娜塔莎和幻视，他就立即知道发生了什么。

“维奈迪丝……“声音里有无法控制的颤抖，雷神走了过来，愤怒又悲伤地看向她：“你做了什么？”

“我们必须带她去找因格威，他或许有办法。”来不及重逢，洛基看着雷神说道。

因格威是维奈迪丝的兄长，阿尔弗海因的统治者。从小就以睿智与博学多闻，多亏了他，维奈迪丝才能成功摆脱王位。

“不……”她用指尖点了点洛基的手，目光却看向索尔：“你……你总得让我道别。”

“诸神，维奈迪丝。”索尔的表情难以形容，他抹了一把脸，双眼满是痛苦：“你怎么……你为什么那么做。”

“带他们回去，索尔。”从小到大就习惯完全忽视他的命令，特别是和洛基在一起的时候，她轻声说道又苦笑：“带托尼他们回去。我没有力气，拜托你。”

“照她说得做。”抬起头来，洛基看向了兄长，眼神平静但是坚定：“索尔。”他顿了顿：“带他们回去吧。”

过了片刻，看着他们两个，索尔才点了点头：“我去中庭等你们。然后，我们去阿尔弗海因，我们会把你救下的，你听到了吗，维奈迪丝我不会让你……”他止了话，抿着嘴站起身来，轻易地扛起了沉睡在水里的其他三人，消失在一片星光中。

等到彩虹桥的最后一丝光彩消失，洛基才抱她起身，低头看向她，这才勾起了嘴角，略带悲伤的问道：“说吧，什么话那么重要，不能让索尔知道？”

他无比熟悉她每一个眼神，况且两人仿佛还有一种奇怪的牵绊，只需看她的表情，他就知道她有话只能对他一个人说。

“我要你帮我消除他的记忆。”头靠在他的肩膀上，她疲惫地快睡了过去。“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，所有关于我的回忆。”

“维奈迪丝。你能再愚蠢一点吗？”

沉默了很久，他的声音从牙间迸裂而出，洛基直直看着她，眼神里全是冷笑。

“我为什么要这么做？那是你对他的仁慈，不是我的。”只需一秒，他立即明白了她做这个请求的原因。

“既然他敢爱上你，就应该承受相应的痛苦。如果你没有做牺牲神力和寿命的这样的蠢事，那么一百年后，或许是你来承受这种诀别的痛苦。你受得了，那么那个正义又完美得让人作呕的美国队长应该也受得了。”

他嘲讽的看着她，眼光里有着无法掩饰的失望和愤怒：“一个人类！一个人类！你为了一个人类！抛弃我？抛弃阿斯加德？抛弃永恒的荣耀和力量？”早知道，他应该用尽全力把这帮人消灭掉。

“我在一千多年来从来没有求过你任何事。”

轻飘飘的一句话，就把洛基钉在了原地。他无法控制的愤怒的颤抖起来。

“算我求你。”困意一阵阵袭来，但她就是无法安心入睡，至少她要等到见到史蒂夫。维奈迪丝累极了的靠在洛基的肩上：“拜托你。”

咬着牙忍着愤怒和悲伤，洛基过了很久才开口：“你还要我帮你说服索尔？“他替她补上她没说完的话。

“你真是了解我。”她虚弱地笑道：“答应我。”

“好。”站起身来，洛基抱起了她，抿着嘴向前走去，终于点了点头。

“谁叫你是我姐姐。”

他们消失在一片星光中。


	53. STEVE

**CHAPTER 53**

**STEVE**

战场还是那个战场，但人已经不是那群人。

站在被萨诺斯的kum军队摧毁的只剩一片废墟的复仇者总部的基地上，众人还没有从失去了托尼·史达克的悲伤里反应过来，他的遗体却蓦然变成了无数星光，聚集成一道如流星一样，往天边冲去。

来不及惊讶，史蒂夫下意识地想要转头寻找维奈迪丝，但索尔突然皱起了眉头，挥动起手中的巨锤，消失在落下的彩虹桥之中。

“发……发生了什么事？”惊呆了的罗迪忍不住说道，不知道是带着希望还是恐惧。

但没有人能回答他，众人面面相觑，彼得和佩珀擦干了眼泪，茫然地抬起了头，看着他们。

“喂，你是阿斯加德人。”坐在格鲁特肩膀上的火箭突然发现了什么，指着站在一边的瓦尔凯利喊道：“你知道这是什么魔法发生吗？尸体变流星，哇哦，我第一次见到……”

“你可以好好说话吗？“听到他说什么’尸体‘，罗迪忍不住转过头没好气地说道。

“我只是说说。”小浣熊摸了摸自己的鼻子，还是向瓦尔凯利问道：“喂，你知道什么吗？”

但对方只是摇了摇头，目光却忍不住往史蒂夫的身上看去。就在刚刚，她能感应到，很强烈的神力的消失。

即使她飞快地瞄了一眼，但史蒂夫还是敏锐的感受到了。

正要开口说什么，但在他眼前，一道耀眼无比的彩虹桥再次降落，然后根本没到几分钟的差别，彩虹桥的星光还没完全消失，第二道就降落了下来，却落在了更远的地方。

“所以今天要下彩虹？”火箭忍不住喃喃说道。

众人发现在星光散尽之后，显示出来的，竟然是属于雷神的高大身影，而当定睛看去，见到了他手中还扛着的其他三人的时候，他们全都僵硬地站在了原地。

第一个冲上去的是旺达，她一下子就扑到了幻视的身边，却不敢触碰到，硬生生地在离他一步的距离停了下来。

“我……我在做梦吗？“她微微颤抖着问向索尔。但对方只是沉默，摇了摇头，把幻视轻轻放了下来。

旺达的眼泪一下子就流了出来，她忍不住哭出了声，手放在了幻视的心脏处，小心翼翼地看着抚摸着他脸上的每一寸。

“噢……”她的泪落在了他的胸前，笑着说道：“噢……天，有呼吸。”她抬起头来，惊喜地看向所有人。

“为什么？不可能！”她又哭又笑：“怎么可能？”她抬头看向雷神：“索尔？！”

但对方只是沉默不语。

史蒂夫有了很不好的预感。

“什么……？”旺达的哭喊声惊醒了佩珀，她也回醒了过来，急忙上前，手掌心放在了沉睡的托尼的胸前：“星期五？告诉我……这是真的？”

她边说着边带着不敢置信的泪水，俯在托尼身上。彼得和罗迪也围了上来，他们带着狂喜看着佩珀，也有点无法相信。

“不不不，怎……怎么可能？我是说，太好了，但是？”彼得语无伦次，他看看这个又看看那个：“佩珀太太，为什么……？”

“他非常虚弱，但致命指数已经下降。脱离了危险。”星期五再三地扫描了几次，终于说道。

“噢，天！”罗迪捂住了脸，不知道是哭还是笑：“不，我是说，太好了！”他上前抱住了佩珀。

但史蒂夫并没有动，他看着索尔把娜塔莎放在了因喜悦而哭出声的克林特的怀里，见雷神沉默地退在一边，并没有多大的欢喜的样子，平静地开了口：“索尔。”

平稳的声音没有很高，但却不由自主地压过了所有人的欢呼哭泣和鼓掌声。

“维奈迪丝呢？”

那句话像是魔术一样，立即让周围的声音降低了下来。

特别是因为，索尔久久没有回答，只是沉默地看向了前方。

“索尔！”史蒂夫提高了声音，拳头握得极紧。“回答我！”

这下周围的人似乎也反应了过来，彼得转过头来时的笑容凝固在脸上，佩珀也抬起了头，慢慢地从惊喜变回了不安：“索尔？”她和其他人一样，左右转头，寻找着维奈迪丝的身影。

“我在这里。”熟悉的声音在身后响起，史蒂夫僵硬地缓过神来，转头看向她，这一看就皱紧了眉头。

不只是他，许多人在转身的一刻就立即拔出了手边的武器，尤其是克林特，一眨眼间就用箭矢瞄准了洛基的眉心。

但洛基根本就没有理会他们，他小心翼翼地把怀里的维奈迪丝放在了地上，还扛着她的手臂，让她慢慢落地。

“你能走吗？”他轻声问道，声音透露着真正的关心，皱着眉看她。见对方点了点头，他才扶着她，慢慢地向前走去。“再走几步我再放开你。”洛基耐心地说道。

“抱歉，洛基降落的太远了。”松开了弟弟的手，维奈迪丝有点脚步虚浮的走向前。每一步都让她感到晕眩，洛基在身后紧紧看着她，准备随时冲上去接住。

“史蒂夫……”她很轻声地叫道：“你能来接我一下吗？”她觉得自己要支撑不住，好在她的话声还没落下，有力的手臂就紧紧围绕住她。

熟悉又温柔的怀抱扑面而来，维奈迪丝在他胸前靠着，像是可以从他身上吸取力量一样的，揽住了他的脖子。

没有神力的身体太脆弱了。她想。只能屏住呼吸下不让泪水落下。

“维奈迪丝。”他意识到了她的虚弱和不对劲，不觉伸手抱起她，他们坐在了一块石块上：“怎么回事？你怎么突然……”他双眼紧缩：“你做了什么？”

“我没事。”她勉强睁开眼，努力地看着他。“史蒂夫，你真好看，你的双眼象蓝宝石一样，我有告诉过你吗？你的光……你的光真的好美，就像我的太阳一样……”意识有点模糊了，她揉了揉眼睛，想要更清楚地看着他。

真脆弱。她想。伤势太重了。

“维奈迪丝……”心中的恐惧和不安不断扩大，史蒂夫紧张地几乎不能呼吸。

她为什么要说这些？这些话，像是在道别一样。

史蒂夫惊恐地抬头，索尔不知道什么时候走到了他的旁边，身边带着那个很奇怪的有着两只触角，眼睛很大的绿衣外星女，洛基也站在了很近的地方，垂着眼眸，偏过头不看他们。

很多人也发觉了不对劲，渐渐地围了过来。

但维奈迪丝眼里只有史蒂夫，神力渐渐消失，属于人类的感觉更加敏感的传来。全身的伤势疼痛严重，全靠着要见他的意识支撑着。

她有点贪心地看着他的轮廓，他的坚定但是现在皱着眉的双眼，挺拔的鼻梁，和让她沉沦的双唇。忍不住伸手摸了摸，指尖抚过他的唇角。

“史蒂夫，你真好看。”她轻声说道。

他带着害怕看了过来。

“那应该是一场很美丽很盛大的婚礼。”怀中的女子用极低的声音说道，眼里的光正慢慢消失。

恐惧席卷全身，史蒂夫睁大了眼，抱紧怀里的人：“不不不不……”他的泪夺眶而出：“维奈迪丝，我求你……”不要离开我。

“看着我，维奈迪丝。”他恐慌地抬头：“索尔？！”难道就没有办法吗？

她的手这时扳过了他的脸，那似乎用尽了所有的力气。

“吻我好吗？史蒂夫？”她向他展开了熟悉的微笑：“我们赢了呢。”

他俯首而下，她闭上了眼，微笑着感觉到他的温暖。史蒂夫不敢吻太久，他怕他一睁眼她就不见了。

拉开彼此的距离，她正满足地看向他，笑容里折出了无数的温柔，她伸手抚摸着他的脸：“谢谢你。”

有无法控制的泪水从她脸颊上流下，她轻声说道，颤抖着双唇，支撑着微笑：“索尔？”

史蒂夫不知道她为什么要突然这样说，但一个恍惚，索尔轻轻推了曼提斯上前，螳螂女用手触到了他的后颈，轻轻说道：“睡吧。”

无法控制的困意猛然袭来，他并不愿睡去，紧紧地抓住维奈迪丝的手不肯放开，但最终，还是无边无际的睡意包围了他。

索尔把他平躺在石块上，抱起了维奈迪丝，把位置留给了洛基。

走上前，洛基有了片刻的犹豫，他的双眸没有温度地看向了沉睡中的史蒂夫，举起手，或许他应该趁机……

“洛基。”这时维奈迪丝开了口，她靠在索尔的肩膀上，并没有看向他，却知道他有迟疑。

“你答应过我。”

叹了口气，洛基终于走上前，手掌心抚上了史蒂夫的额头。

一阵柔和的光从史蒂夫的额间散发而出。

维奈迪丝闭上了眼。

那应该是一场很美丽盛大的婚礼。她想。眼底里又有了泪意，她不觉看向了站在远处的史蒂芬。

奇异博士的眼神也正在看她，两人的视线遥遥相对，终于他别过了眼，看向了别处。

“走吧。”维奈迪丝轻轻地对洛基说道，又看向索尔：“你帮我……向他们解释。”

雷神只是点了点头，这话题沉重地让他不想说话，但还是加了一句：“我去阿尔弗海因找你们。”

“好。”她由他把自己交给洛基，两人正要走，却被人拉住了手臂。

“作为新郎最好的朋友和伴郎，我不能让人带走新娘。”巴基手中的火枪瞄准了洛基的太阳穴，微笑着说道，却眼神冰冷，全身上下都散发着紧绷着的萧杀：“你对史蒂夫做了什么？你不能带走她。”

这一举似乎惊动了所有人，也唤醒了所有人，无数人掏出了武器，包围了洛基；站在冬兵身后的火箭也举起了武器，却有点迟疑地说道：“呃，朋友，你觉得我们瞄对了人吗？我觉得我们不应该向他怀中的那个指枪啊。”

“她留下。”巴基冷冷地说道。

“你听到了他的话，小白脸。”不远处，克林特也瞄准着他的眉心说道。“把维奈迪丝放下，否则我很乐意打穿你的眼。”

看了看怀里已经睡去的维奈迪丝，洛基只能按捺住怒气。

“我消除了他的回忆而已。”他傲然地又懒洋洋地看向巴基，挑眉：“一个仁慈的举动，来自一个悲悯的神。”

他冷冷看向周围的人：“因为如果我不这么做，当他醒来，而发现那这些愚蠢而自以为是的人类朋友唯一所做的是阻止我带他的恋人去治疗的时候……！”

他的声音越来越提高，又忍不住展出一个无比冷漠的笑容：“没有什么能够安慰得了他。你们这些可笑至极的友谊远远不够安抚他从此破碎的灵魂。他会希望自己死去。所以，你懂了吗？”

他看向巴基：“你最好让我走，否则，不仅没有婚礼。我想你们需要举办的，是一场葬礼。“又瞥了史蒂夫一眼，扬起挑衅的微笑：“还得偷偷摸摸地，不让他知道。”

“什么？”巴基惊愕而失神，而在那么一刻，洛基已经带着维纳迪丝消失在一片星光之中。

“索尔！”布鲁斯走了上来，看向雷神：“他在说什么？”

看着史蒂夫沉睡的样子，沙哑着嗓音，索尔缓缓地开了口：“维奈迪丝她……”

在众人无比震惊地听着索尔的解释的时候，史蒂夫进入了极沉的睡眠。

当他醒来的时候，是在医院的病床上。窗外一片阳光明媚，所有人都在庆祝着重逢和胜利。

“嘿，陌生人。”娜塔莎隐了隐眼角的泪意，微笑着走上前。

看着史蒂夫因为狂喜而爆出亮光的双眼，她想要开口，话却在嘴边变成了：“去拿一杯咖啡的时间，竟然错过了你醒来的时刻。”

史蒂夫不敢置信地一直看着她。

娜塔莎抬眼对望他，有微微的放心，却有无数的内疚和悲伤紧随而来。

或许这样是最好的，她看着他语无伦次的喜悦，以及终于放心的释怀样子想到。

她忍不住眼泪氤氲地看着史蒂夫微笑着的脸，眼前掠过前几天看到的，从阿尔弗海因传来的映像。维奈迪丝苍白无力，几乎透明的脸。

“别告诉他。”她让自己承诺。“向我起誓，娜特。”

娜塔莎闭了闭眼，她只能答应。

“哇哦。”眼前的史蒂夫笑了起来，带着从未见过的平静和轻松：“和平？这真是一种奇怪又奇异的感觉。”

“嗯。我知道。”黑寡妇垂下了眼眸，调整了一个舒服的姿势，在他床边的沙发上坐了下来：“现在我们做什么呢？”

她咽下喉咙里的酸痛，展开了微笑问道。

其实她想说的是……

嘿，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

你知道吗？

曾经有一个神，爱你胜过永恒与生命。


	54. 2023

**CHAPTER 54**

**2023**

**56。2023**

病床里的维奈迪丝和他们离开去地中海之前没有什么不同。

她很沉静地睡着，颜容很安详，像是在过去这几个月里的早上，史蒂夫起身，去晨跑之前的时候。

在那些早晨，因不想惊醒她，史蒂夫总会放轻声音，静静地看她片刻。在那些时候，她也是这样很安静的睡着。

头发散在枕头上，柔软的发丝有点凌乱。史蒂夫伸手帮她整理了一下。

视线从她平静的睡容，慢慢地转移到她平均起伏的呼吸，又看向那些连接着她，并没有什么变化的数字上。

他能看懂一些简单的指数，就如托尼所说的一样，的确没有什么不妥。按照人类的指标来看，她很健康，只是睡着。

伸手握住她的手，他在她身边静静地坐了下来。托尼站在他身后，也是一语不发。

“你知道吗？”似乎受不了这种生死离别的气氛，托尼忍不住开口。他微笑了起来：“你们第一次见面，是在我家。”

见史蒂夫微微一颤，抬起眼看向他，托尼抿了抿嘴，摊手：“在纽约，我们第一个总部还没建起来的时候。严格来说，洛基之后。我请了你来我家吃晚饭。因为我想，我应该告诉谁，你知道……那时候维奈迪丝已经在我家客房住了半个月，她来地球找索尔。”

他笑了起来：“你应该看看你当时的脸，当你得知，我留了阿斯加德的战神在家里的时候。”他想起了那天，眼神不觉柔和了起来，感觉到史蒂夫看着他，托尼转过头来，习惯性的勾起嘴角。

“后来……晚饭没吃成。”他揉了揉眉心，还是忍不住笑：“索尔在伦敦的那件事情发生了。她当场，骑了一匹飞马走了。你当时的脸……应该和我第一次见到她一样。”他看向史蒂夫。

“从那次之后。”托尼转过了头，看向了沉睡着的好友：“每次，我是说每次。”

他抿了抿嘴，停顿了一下，象平时要掩饰什么情绪的那样，偏过了头：“每次那道彩虹桥落下的时候。你的表情，就像……就像……”

他找不到措辞，片刻才说道：“像第一次看到圣诞树的孩子。那让索尔很困扰，当他每次从彩虹桥走出来的时候，都要面对你失望无比的脸。”

“我不记得。”双方沉默了片刻后，史蒂夫握紧了维奈迪丝的手，语气里没有丝毫的情绪：“我不记得你说的这些。我只记得我和你吃了晚饭，我们讨论了初步的计划。我记得晚餐是煎牛排和俄罗斯沙拉。我记得……我记得我们和佩珀看了新闻。看到了索尔在英国带着简·福斯特。”

他顿了顿：“但是……我不记得我们第一个吻，我不记得我第一次见到她的心跳，我不记得第一次牵起她的手。我有的，是十年后的今天。”

“托尼。”史蒂夫轻声说道：“我连回忆的权利都被剥夺了。”

那句话像是坦诺斯的拳头一样，击打在托尼的脑袋上，他低下了头。

“当我打了响指的时候。”过了许久，托尼才抬头缓缓说道。

“我很害怕。”他撇了撇嘴：“抛下佩珀，抛下摩根。”他顿了顿：“那种害怕像是……海水一样，淹没了我。我无法闭眼。我怕……佩珀会和我一样，如果我在她的位置上，该怎么继续才能……我怕她没有活下去的勇气，当然，她那么勇敢，她才不会因为我而……但那样的疼痛，我一点都不想要她承受半分。”

“我们总是会做我们认为最好的选择。史蒂夫。”他看向他：“她以为她回不来了。而你……她只是怕你……不，她只是舍不得让你受一点伤害。”托尼摇摇头。

“但是，索尔和洛基带她去阿尔弗海因疗伤，控制神力的消失，他们，不，我们都以为她会还有几年，于是用劝的或是威胁了她回来。总之，她回来了。也许是因为真的离不开你。”他缓缓地解释道：“我们都以为有几年的时间，毕竟我们创造了那么多奇迹，谁知道……”

“是谁攻击了我们？”目不转睛地看着维奈迪丝，史蒂夫很平静地问道。

“罗迪在查。说实在现在我并不是很在意……”站起身来，托尼哼笑了一声，抱着手臂看着窗外。

“我们……结婚了吗？”突然史蒂夫问道。十年的恋情长跑，以他对自己的认知，那至少应该是求婚才对。

那问题像是萨诺斯的拳头一样，击中了托尼，背对着史蒂夫的肩膀似乎颤抖了一下，托尼直起了背脊，像是努力地支撑着自己不倒下来。过了很久才压了压情绪说道：“还没有。”

转身走向他，托尼从口袋里拿出一直随身带着的一对戒指，摊在手心里，伸向史蒂夫。

“你坚持冬兵做伴郎。但是她却给我投了票。”他差点就无法坚持嘴边有点扭曲的笑容。凝视着垂着眼眸的史蒂夫：“那本来会是一场全宇宙都应该参加的婚礼。毕竟，你知道，我们救了一半的生灵。”

“为什么不是？”接过来带在了无名指上，史蒂夫观看着手指上简单但是别致的戒指，轻声问道：“为什么是‘本来’？我们还有希望，不是吗？”他轻轻地拿起了她的手指，帮她也带上了戒指。

托尼的双唇无法控制地抖了一下。但他还是偏过了眼神，轻轻地应了一声：“嗯。你说的对。为什么不是。”

两人都相对无言，史蒂夫转过眼，看向维奈迪丝，托尼继续看着他，过了一会儿才开口。

“她很快乐。”他耸了耸肩，假装用很轻松的语气说道，太过伪装的声调听起来很夸张：“中间当然也有不快乐的时候，你知道，当你那么的……‘你’，有着哪些什么奇怪的‘我们这么不同以后会很痛苦’，‘光是有爱不足够的’，‘你为什么要去作战受伤我不能继续看你受伤’，那种美国队长式，让人想揍掉你那令人讨厌的一身正气的时候。”他挥动着手，像是要挥掉那些想法。

“那听起来很像我。”史蒂夫勉强地勾了勾嘴角。

“但在大多时候，你们，她，很快乐。”托尼向史蒂夫扯动了嘴：“你向她求婚的时候，天……我没见过她那么开心过。”他忍不住，下唇颤抖了一下，偏过头，手飞快地擦过了眼角。

史蒂夫正要说什么，这时候门外有人轻轻地敲了敲，山姆在他们应了之后打开了门，表情严肃但是有点兴奋：“有一艘飞船刚刚穿过了外空，索尔和洛基回来了。”

托尼和史蒂夫同时站起身来，但没等到他们走到门口，一阵闪烁的光圈就在他们身后出现。阿斯加德两兄弟从里面走出，满身风尘和疲倦。

“抱歉，我们等不到降落。火箭他们……”雷神的声音突然断掉，他看向了维奈迪丝，脸色顿时苍白：“这是怎么回事？”

“你们找到了什么方法吗？”史蒂夫抢先问道。

“或许……找到了一些线索，但是……”走到沉睡的维奈迪丝身边，索尔猛然转头：“史达克？怎么回事？为什么她……？我前天才……”

“唔，我们受到了攻击。”头痛的感觉越来越厉害，托尼揉着眉心，根本懒得解释：“她出来帮了我们，消耗神力或者……在她身上的那股力量，我也不知道是什么，总之……全力以赴，就这样了。”

他用拇指擦了擦鼻尖：“我也……”叹口气：“我们不知道是谁攻击了我们？”

“比萨诺斯还大的军队？”疑惑的看着他，索尔有一点不解：“很强大？”

“不……”托尼无奈地摊手：“她一个人就解决了三艘军舰。其他的由我和布鲁斯……”

“你在哪里？”骤然转向了史蒂夫，索尔的声音陡然上升：“罗杰斯？你当时在哪里？”

“我们在地中海上空出任务。”山姆抢着替史蒂夫作了回答，并且上前一步，按住了索尔的肩膀，挡在了队长的面前：“嘿，我知道这是我们的错，好吗？但没有人比他更后悔，我们中计了……听着，我们……”

“她死了。”洛基突然出声说道。他一直站在后方没有说话，但却突然开口，打断了即将吵起来的双方。

如海洋般冰冷的双眼看向了维奈迪丝，洛基的话像是凝固着冰霜的刀刃一样，缓缓地划过每个人：“你们所说的一切都毫无意义。因为她死了。”

“OK，混蛋，你听着。”托尼一步走了上来，手腕上立即出现了钢铁护手，他一把洛基拎了起来：“你要是再继续这样说，我可以先让你尝尝死亡的滋味，我们都知道那是个什么样的感觉，嗯？”

“不管你怎么说。”洛基无所谓地看向她，看似平静的外表，掩盖着他眼底里疯狂又汹涌的愤怒和悲痛。

索尔一眼就看出来弟弟即将失控，想要上前让他冷静下来，却被他一手打开。

“洛基。”索尔压着声音警告道。

“你想知道我为什么这么说吗？”残忍的笑容在洛基眼底里疯狂的燃烧了起来：“看着她，哥哥。你看着她。”

他笑了起来：“这是你认识的战争女神吗？这是和你曾经跨过东边的海洋，一起奋斗了三天三夜的人吗？这是和我们连醉五天五夜还可以去掀翻了冰巨人的军营的那个维奈迪丝吗？她死了！她死在沃尔米尔！”

他看向了托尼，眼光慢慢地扫过了在场的所有人：“她再也不能跨上马背，再也不能在星空里翱翔，噢，等等，她甚至连自己的武器都拿不起来，因为那力量会吞噬她，把她撕成碎片！在和你们一样，这种脆弱易碎，不值什么的肉体里。”

“洛基……”雷神走上前：“你冷静点。”

“我冷静？！”转头向他说道，洛基的眼底里有疯癫的愤怒：“是谁叫我把她留下？留在这个蝼蚁的身边？”他指着史蒂夫，双眼都在冒火，又转向托尼：“救了你一次不够，还要救你第二次？”

他满意地看着托尼的脸一点点苍白了下去，忍不住满足的微笑。

和能够透视别人的内心和本质的维奈迪丝以及母亲芙里嘉一样，洛基也能透视其他人的内心，虽然不及她们两个，但他非常享受用这样的能力，特别是在自己这么脆弱悲伤又绝望的时候。

无法控制的情绪要让洛基失去理智，他必须把这样的痛苦分担给别人，才能不会疯掉。即使只是用嘴巴说话而已。

“噢。难道我说错了。”他慢慢地走在他们之间，微笑着看着他们每一个人：“你们斗得过宇宙里最大的军队，却保护不了一个人。一个用命，换回你们低俗的快乐和幸福的人。”

见所有人都变了脸色，满足又扭曲的笑容出现在他脸上，他终于走到史蒂夫面前。

抬起目光与洛基平视，史蒂夫的目光非常平静。

他无惧地看向洛基，双眸空洞，而毫无光彩。手仍然没有放开维奈迪丝。

洛基满意地笑了出来。一步上前，抓住前襟举起了他。

“洛基！”雷神立即上前，却被一个法术定在了原地。洛基立即带着史蒂夫瞬间移动，来到了病床的另一边。

“你杀了他并不会拯救维奈迪丝！”因为怕伤了病床上的人，托尼只是举起了手瞄准了他。

“杀了他？”洛基奇怪地回看了他一眼，又看着似乎对周围的一切都无动于衷的史蒂夫，忍不住仰天大笑。

“杀了他？”他笑得开怀，笑得眼里带泪。不解地反问道：“我为什么要杀了他？我没那么高尚。”

看向仍然平静地看着自己的史蒂夫，洛基淡淡地说道：“他会希望自己当场死掉。死亡才是最仁慈的礼物。”

一束光从他的手心中亮了出来，索尔在后面冲了上去，大喊着要阻止他。

但已经来不及，残忍而满意的笑容出现在洛基的脸上，他看着史蒂夫，因为悲伤而绝望的笑容变得狰狞。

“我只是要收回我的封印而已。我不会让你死亡，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。我要你带着悔恨和痛苦，过完你那个短暂又漫长的一生。我要你记住，就如我现在会记住，失去她是什么感觉。”

他说着，把掌心按在了史蒂夫的额头上。静静地微笑。

史蒂夫的眼瞳蓦然紧缩，那光像是剑一样贯穿了他的头脑，却没有带给他任何疼痛。

只是带回了，曾经遗失的那一部分。

“维奈迪丝……”他呼唤着。

他想起来了。

所有的回忆都回来了。


	55. NED

**CHAPTER 55**

**NED**

维奈迪丝喜欢地球的下雨天。因为在那样的天气里，史蒂夫总是和她一起，在窗边看着雨。

外面是氤氲潮湿的天气，抬眼看去，全都是湿透的草地和不断敲打在玻璃窗上的雨滴，但她却在他温暖的怀里，舒舒服服的趴在他身上，一丁点雨水都没沾上。这种反差总是让她很开心。

可以在世界间翱翔的战神，能和雷神打成平手的女子，在那样的天气里竟然可以满足于这么小的事情，笑眯眯地在自己怀里，犹如打呼噜的猫一样被他顺毛，史蒂夫觉得世界上的事情真是很不可思议。

维奈迪丝脾气很好，这也是整个复仇者总部里所有人都有共识的事情。史蒂夫·罗杰斯很严肃，但美国队长的女朋友总是温柔的微笑着。

维奈迪丝喜欢很简单的事情。来地球十年，她最好的朋友是能发明时光机器的托尼·史达克，但她还是没有学会用手机。电脑倒是会用，或许是因为手机没有星期五吧，为此托尼还在专门给她配一个AI。

你的叫做星期五，我的就叫星期四吧。她说。

为什么呀。托尼嘴角抽搐的问。

因为我和史蒂夫认识的那一天，就是星期四呀。她笑容可掬地说道。托尼看着自家白菜。又转头看看那只在旁边等着拱白菜的猪。气得直想吐血。

维奈迪丝最爱史蒂夫·罗杰斯。全宇宙那么多生灵。她最爱他。或者说，她只爱他。

维奈迪丝说，你的光真的好美，就像我的专属太阳。

维奈迪丝说，只要你在，我就会一直回来。我会不停地回来，直到回到你身边。

维奈迪丝说，嗯，我知道，我也爱你。

维奈迪丝说，你想我叫你什么呀，宝贝，亲爱的，甜心？

维奈迪丝说，你吻我好不好，我们赢了呢。

维奈迪丝说，我愿意。

“维奈迪丝……”

她手中的《傲慢与偏见》掉落在地上，她骑着天马飞走，她和索尔大笑碰杯，她带他去看浩瀚的宇宙和星河。

她穿着他的T恤在总部的基地赤脚走来走去。

她说我真的好想你，你知道过了多少时间吗？

她的笑她的泪她的隐忍她的痛苦。

她说，那应该是一场很大的婚礼。

回忆汹涌地扑来，头痛欲裂的感觉一阵阵传来，史蒂夫捂着头，无法保持清醒而跌倒在地。在旁边的山姆急忙扶起了他。

“队长！队长！”山姆着急的扶住了他，连声问道：“你还好吗？看着我，史蒂夫！”

“洛基！”索尔气得一步向前，一把紧握住他的前襟，把他举了起来。洛基应该庆幸他的生命是维奈迪丝以命换来的，否则雷神现在真的很想捏死自己弟弟。

“放开他，索尔。”站在一边的托尼放下了手，不再威胁着洛基。他收回了战衣，冷冷地看着对方。玩世不恭的脸上再也没有了笑容，而是一片冷森。

“让他走。”托尼摊摊手，无所谓的耸肩：“你不是神吗？那个当初把人类比喻成蝼蚁，不可一世的‘噢，洛基’！的神。”他学着夸张的英国腔语气看着他。

“猜猜什么，你这个神。”托尼走近了他，看着洛基的双眼，戏谑的眼底里闪过一丝狠戾。

“你怎么不想想。”他轻声说道：“你姐姐的千年寿命，换我们三个人卓卓有余。甚至，如果只是我们三个，几百年就够了，她还有几千年可以活着。但是……”他笑了笑，冷酷地向他笑了笑：“还有你这个半吊子的神。”

其实这一切都是胡扯，他只不过是信手拈来而已，他只是愤怒地想要伤害洛基。伤人的话谁不会说，他托尼·史达克在这上面从小到大都展露出与众不同的天分。

“她现在神力全无，能力和力量也都没有了。”凑近了洛基骤然苍白无力的脸，他轻声说道：“你怎么不想想究竟是为什么。一换一的代价，我们四个之间，谁最有重量？尊敬的神？”

索尔狠狠地把洛基摔在了地上，威胁地看着他：“晚点再和你算账。”他转身和托尼还有山姆一起扶起了史蒂夫，但对方已经挣扎着自己站了起来。

“慢点，慢点，史蒂夫。”托尼撑着他的左臂，满脸担忧地看着他：“拜托，这里不需要另外一个病人。”

“我没事。”队长慢慢地说道，摇了摇头睁开眼，眼底一片痛楚。

“……我记起来了。”他看向了托尼，牙齿不住地打颤。

“我记起来了。托尼。所有的事情。她……”他的眼眶蓦然发红。

“一点希望都没有了吗？”像是机械性的再次问起，虽然已经问了很多次，但史蒂夫还是重复地问道。

托尼没有回答，却带着祈求的眼光看向索尔。

过了一会儿，在所有人期待的眼光下，雷神开了开口，又沙哑地说道：“那是无法破裂的，神与神之间的诺言。没有什么比那个还有力量了。”他顿了顿：“那是宇宙平衡的真理，也可以说是最简单的法术，承诺和承诺的交换。没有什么能破坏那样的誓言。就连……无限宝石都不行。”

他悲悯地看向了被绝望笼罩的史蒂夫：“那样的献祭，足以和生与死的力量抵抗。史蒂夫……对不起。我们真的以为我们还有更多的时间。”

房间里陷入了死一样的寂静，连站起身来的洛基也侧过脸去，不去看他们。山姆垂下了头，不敢看队长。

“我知道了。”过了很久，史蒂夫平静地回答道。

他看向了病床上的维奈迪丝，很轻地说道：“你们先出去，好吗？我想和她独处一会儿。”

众人都是一片沉默，想说什么安慰的话，却都苍白无力。

咬着牙，托尼转过头去，大步走向前，用力地拉开门，似乎这样就可以掩饰他颤抖着的嘴唇和那些一直涌上胸前，无法压下的感觉。

“史蒂夫。”托尼没有转过身来，他的手捏紧了门的把手，手腕上的青筋全都爆了出来。

半晌他才从口袋里拿了一枚硬币般的金属纽扣，有点颤抖地放在了病床旁边的台灯桌上。

“这是她……”他想说什么，但似乎一直鼓不起勇气，最终只是低不可闻的说了一声：“对不起。”说完了大步地走了出去。

其他人也默默地走了出去，在走廊上等待着的队友们都站起身来，娜塔莎的声音传了过来：“怎么样了？她……？”但她的声音被门隔离，山姆最后一个出去，看了史蒂夫一眼，轻轻地带上了门。

看向床上的维奈迪丝，史蒂夫走得很慢。

他一步步地靠近她，牵起了她的手，与她十指相扣，然后慢慢地躺在了她身边，拥住了她。

可是这次，她没有一如十年来的那样，即使是在熟睡中，也会立即回抱他。她只是安静地沉睡在他旁边，一动也不动。

“嘿，Babe。”他轻声唤道，他记得他这样叫她的时候，她惊诧又好笑的转过头来。

指尖轻轻划过熟悉的轮廓，十年来，经历了分手，分开，见识过她最深的伤口，甚至在萨诺斯的战场上后都离别过。史蒂夫原本以为，他再也不会心痛了。

但是回忆在一霎回来，他保留了十年以来和这几个月的记忆，一回想起来，就有酸楚覆盖全身。

她是用什么心情看向什么都不记得的自己？

每一天的时间，对她来说都是道别。

“你应该生气了吧。”他侧过身去，凝视着她说道：“我和别人约会的时候。”他想了想：“但后来你来了，你看，我的眼光就给不了别人，我总会一次次地选择你。”

“维奈迪丝……”鼻尖有无尽的酸楚和思念，他收紧了手臂，抱紧了她，但再也没有柔软的感觉回抱住他。把头靠在了她的肩膀上，史蒂夫的泪落在了枕头上，一下子就被吸收不见。

“起来和我结婚了，维奈迪丝。”他轻轻地摩擦着她指尖上的戒指说道：“我们赢了。所有人都会参加的。”

他吻了吻她耳边：“你穿婚纱的样子一定很美。蜜月的话，我们可以去阿尔弗海因……嗯，我们还可以去吗？我一直想看你所说的光之精灵的国度，溪泉，河流和树林的王国。”又想了想：“而且在那里，我们应该不会被打扰。”

悔恨在触碰到戒指的时候瞬间淹没了他。

那对戒指，他其实已经准备了很久。

他为什么没有早点拿出来。

他为什么等了那么久。

他为什么没有每天都告诉她，自己有多爱她。

他让她离开自己整整两年，史蒂夫觉得现在可以拿一切去换那些因为自己的固执而失去的光阴。

那些让她等待又伤心的时间，他愿意用生命去换回来。

“我保证以后带着的怀表只有你的照片，无论哪里都带着。”

“我也再也不会让你伤心了，推开你或放弃你。”

“你看，你所有说过的话，我都记得。所以我觉得我们结婚以后，我应该不会变成那种会忘记结婚纪念日和重要日子的丈夫。我每天都会带花给你，告诉你我爱你。”

“维奈迪丝。”他转过头去看着她，眼泪无法控制地落在她的头发上。

“你醒来好吗？”

“我求你，不要留下我一个人。”

他拥住她，动作太大，托尼留在台灯桌上的金属配件落了下来，滴的一声，启动了里面录下来的映像。

映像非常逼真清晰，激光射出来的时候，就像她还坐在房间里一样。

“哦，拜托，托尼，这很傻。”她的声音传了过来，看来是之前在托尼的车库所录下的，应该是在不久前，因为维奈迪丝的脸色已经有点脆弱的苍白。

“我知道是我的提议，但是我觉得好害羞。”她忍不住笑了出来，看着在周围走过去的托尼：“我一定要这样做吗？”

“随便你，好吗？”托尼也摊摊手，又转身指了指摄像头：“看那里就好，或不看也可以，我一直觉得如果自然而然的向空气说话看起来没看着摄影头那么傻。”

他弯下身和她一起看向摄影头：“比个V，哎？我开玩笑，你还真的做了？”托尼大笑，拍着她的肩：“我出去，你好了就出来就行。”

“托尼，噢……”她翻了翻白眼，往椅子的靠背上坐去，撇了撇嘴，叹口气进入了沉思。

史蒂夫觉得喉咙里哽了一大块石头。

他深深呼吸忍了下去，然后就这样沉默地，一眼不眨的看着她。手伸出来，握紧了病床上真正的沉睡着的维奈迪丝。

映像里的她似乎真的很为难，手指在桌上敲了一遍又一遍，还抱着手臂看着地板，喃喃地自言自语。

“史蒂夫。”终于她还是轻声地呼唤了他的名字。那熟悉的声音让他全身微微颤栗，不由自主地坐直了身子。

她没有看镜头，微微地垂眸，叹了口气。

“我很抱歉我食言了。”她抬起头来，微微一笑。

“我一直以为我可以给你一辈子的承诺。这真的不怪我，我都活了一千三百四十八年了，谁都没想到我会突然就……死掉。哇哦，死掉。这真是个陌生的词。”她想到什么说什么，一只手撑在头上，往后拨弄着头发。

“在你不记得我的这段时间里，我还抽了时间去问了史蒂芬，关于你们地球人的‘轮回’，想到如果你会转世的话，那我或许还会去陪你。”她转了转眼睛：“但是，他说的话我一个字都没听懂。不过现在也不重要了。”

她沉默了片刻。

“我只是不能让你……那样辛苦的活下去。也不能让他们死。你知道吗。”又想了想：“不过如果你看到这段映像，那就说明……”

她叹了口气：“洛基那混蛋……我是长姐，没能好好教育他，是我的错。”她笑了笑，无奈地摇头。

“史蒂夫。”她再次抬头，目光却很遥远，沉默了片刻，才缓缓开口。

“每次离开你，对我来说都是最艰难的时刻。而每次见到你，无论在什么情况下，都是我最喜悦的时候。”她顿了顿。

“我很庆幸和你相遇，在这个宇宙里。只是很抱歉，把最困难的事情，留给了你。我一直以为会是我，留下来面对失去你的现实。“

“但是……”她勾了勾嘴角：“你陪我去过一次引渡亡魂，你应该知道，我只不过是回归了宇宙而已。所以……”

她突然抿了抿嘴，眼睛看向了别处，嘴唇也不由自主地颤抖了一下，抬手飞快地拭去了眼角的泪水。

史蒂夫突然发现，在这十年的陪伴中，他从来没有见她哭过。她或许会含泪看着他，但她从来没有哭出声过。

神是没有眼泪的。他记得有一次索尔对他说过。但是后来，他明明见过雷神落泪的样子。伤心欲绝的泪水。

上过无数战场，见过无数生死，甚至面临一半生灵的消失都没掉泪的战神，却在离别的时候，哭出了声。

原来神是会哭泣的的，在真正伤心的时候。

而最让维奈迪丝，或者说，唯一能让她伤心的事，就是和史蒂夫·罗杰斯道别。

永远的道别。

“噢，诸神在上。”她笑着不断地用指尖抹去泪水：“没有神力的身体真是脆弱。”她接着自己的泪珠，有点惊诧地看着。

“我刚刚说到哪里？噢，对，宇宙……”用袖子擦了擦眼，她叹了口气：“我只是回归了宇宙里。所以……”

她抬眼看向了摄影头，绽放了笑容：“所以，每当你漫步在纽约的街道上，在哈德逊河边的码头看河，去海边看日出……在总部的大厦看着纽约城的夜景，看星空……做那些清单上我们没来得及做的事情……”

她笑着说，却忍不住哽咽：“我都在。史蒂夫。我都在。”

“我说过。只要你在。我就会一直回来。”她停顿了好久才说道，声音终于中断，忍不住轻声哭泣。

用手掩盖住眼，她用手背擦了擦眼泪，又笑道：“除了你找到另外一个女人并且和她约会的时候，我保证那个时候我不在。噢，而我发誓，如果你跟她上床，那我绝对不在。”

她笑着止住眼泪，深深的呼吸了几次才平稳了心情。

“我真的很抱歉。”她想了想，沉思了片刻又说：“洛基那混蛋……他一定会对你说什么过分的话来。你不要理他。”

“我一直都知道你爱我。”她对他微笑：“你是不是一直很后悔太晚了才告诉我？嗯，的确该罚。但是史蒂夫……”

她笑着叹息：“这是我最好的十年。我活了一千多岁。你给了我最美好的时光。我做梦都想不到我会有这么好的时光。所以……”

她很缓慢地眨了眨眼，想说什么又止住。

“所以，不要内疚，要幸福，好吗？”她看着他，露出了那个他最熟悉的温柔微笑。

“我爱你。”最终只是和所有遗言结束时一样的话。

“我一直爱你。”她说：“即使是在我们分开的那段时光。也从未停止。”

她笑了笑。

“我永远爱你。”

画面终结在她的微笑里。

行走在世界上一百多年，史蒂夫·罗杰斯第一次发现自己是会哭泣的。

不是流泪，是哭泣。

他伏在沉睡中的恋人的肩膀上，哭得几乎没有力气。

病房内传来了压抑的哭声，虽然很低微，却瞒不过就在外面坐着或站满了整个走廊的超级英雄们。

队长那从来都是鼓励着所有人的温柔声音透露出来的，全都是绝望和伤心欲绝。

顿时，一群人都红了眼眶。

旺达把头靠在了幻视肩上，泪珠不断地滚落而下，后者拍打着她的背，却掩不住满眼的酸楚。

娜塔莎抱膝坐在长凳上，额头埋在膝盖上，一动都不动。

佩珀在她旁边，轻拍着她的背，自己也是不住地用手背抹泪。

克林特第一个忍不住站起身，那种失去最爱的人的痛苦，他太能了解了。涨红着眼眶，他烦躁着把手指插进发间，使劲地走来走去。

“真的没有……”他焦躁又绝望地问道：“这不应该是这样。”他捂住了脸：“哦，法克……”

“我们已经测算到……几乎所有的可能了。”布鲁斯抹了一把脸，疲惫地说道。

“我们穿越了时光！”罗迪比着手势问道：“时光，老兄。我们为什么……？”

“风险太大。”托尼立即说道：“不是因为我、娜塔莎、或幻视的风险太大。而是因为，如果我们触碰到任何一个其他那一千多万的几率之一，这半个宇宙就……”他比了个爆炸的动作：“我们不能。”他烦躁的捂了捂双眼：“史蒂夫和维奈迪丝也不会让我们那么做的。”

“而且，没有效果。”站在一边的索尔抱臂说道：“那是一个很简单的献祭，看起来很复杂，但就是宇宙的黑和白那样的真理，最简单，但是最不可推翻。”

“噢，天。”克林特揉着自己的脖子，绝望地说道：“如果要我看史蒂夫就这样……我会疯的。那会毁了他。我们不能让那种事情发生。”

“那你有什么好办法，巴顿？”托尼懒洋洋地比了个手势：“分享一下？我们都在这里等着。”

“你确定你要现在这样做？史达克？”鹰眼转过头来看着他：“在这里？现在？你就不能闭嘴一会儿？”

“行，我闭嘴一会儿，这几个月我闭嘴得很彻底，你知道，在我一直不睡觉找着救她的方式的时候，你在做什么，巴顿？陪孩子看球赛吗？”托尼的声音也提高了起来，一下子就窜了起来，眯着眼靠近了克林特：“因为我记得，你们昨天中午，不在她身边，你们在地中海……”

他正要继续说道，但有人怯怯地打断了他：“史达克先生？”

彼得·帕克还背着书包，显然是因为着急地赶了过来，额头上全是汗水，不住地喘息着。

在他身边，那个矮矮胖胖的朋友正用一副我要死了的表情在他身后不住地喘气，很显然没有赶上彼得的速度。

“维奈迪丝小姐？”几步向前，彼得一下子就冲到了托尼的身边，期待着的看向他。

但托尼只是收敛了对克林特的怒气，拍了拍彼得搭在他肩膀上的手背，摇了摇头。

“史蒂夫已经知道了。”他沙哑地说道，看了看病房：“他现在和她在一起。”

彼得的愣了愣，用了一点时间才听懂，他站在原地，缓缓地机械性的转过头去，看向了病房。听着里面的声响，脸色逐渐苍白：“就没有……别的办法了吗？“

“天，为什么你们每个人都这样问我？”托尼忍不住说道：“我要是能有办法的话，我们现在已经在争取的路上了。”

他烦躁的耐着性子解释道：“她是神，她的那种献祭，或……无论索尔怎么称呼她干得那事，其效果，在她身上无法用任何科学来解释，只能用魔法！哈利波特，指环王的那种，我解释不了！我，没，有，办，法！”

托尼大声地说道，又指了指索尔：“而我们的希望，是在神话传说里面找到方法，但是双子座兄弟一点办法都没有。”

“她为什么不吃伊度恩的苹果？”突然有人说道，众人齐齐地把头转了过去，只见走廊的尽头，背着书包的奈德问道。

被所有，真的是所有的复仇者联盟的英雄们齐齐注视的压力真的很大，奈德忍不住退了一步：“我……我是说，她是阿斯加德神，不是吗？在北欧神话和传说中，不应该是春之女神给你们来自永恒树林的生命苹果，来保持神力，寿命之类的事情吗？”

“小子。“托尼揉着眉心：“如果这是什么流行文化的电影漫画或小说，我向你保证，我会用史蒂夫的盾牌重重的砸你的脑袋。我告诉你……”

“不不不，我们上次真的见过记载。在……在艺术博物馆里，和队长一起！”奈德急忙摆着手说道：“那里有一幅画，我们看到了，维奈迪丝小姐还说那画还很像真正的永恒树林。”

“还是你来接我们的，史达克先生。”彼得也想起了说道。

想起那次被他们破坏的约会，托尼又是心酸又是没好气。还是耐着性子说道：“那也是人类的猜测和传说，不会有用的，这个事情……”

“因为伊度恩的树林早在几百年前被毁了。”这时洛基却突然回答道：“要依靠外来的力量保持神力是假的，但永恒树林里的确有拥有生命力的能量。但在弗拉勒之战里被烧尽了。”他挑挑眉：“说回来，那场战争是维奈迪丝率领打的。”看向索尔：“和你一起。”

“等等。是真的？”托尼站直了身子问道：“那孩子说的……？”

“伊度恩的永恒树林不是一片树林，是个岛屿。阿尔弗海因的北海之上，漂浮在天空。”索尔也勉强提起精神，懒懒地说道：“四百年前这样，我也不记得了，就被毁灭了。多方敌人每次都是为了……”

他没所谓的向奈德比了比手势：“她的苹果。那只是一种比喻，因为那东西充满了生命力，所以引得很多侵略者来寻找它。伊度恩也不是神，只不过是一个很厉害的女巫，当初我差点被她废了一只手。”撇撇嘴，他忍不住摸了摸手臂上的一道伤痕。

“伊度恩的岛屿在阿尔弗海因经常引起战争，是个很不稳定的存在，那个女巫也总是挑起战火，让周围很不平安。维奈迪丝抵达阿尔弗海因之后，请求的第一道命令，就是灭了那个地方。”洛基补充道：“索尔和她一起去的。她的那些‘苹果’直接被毁灭。这样再也没有人为了它们来威胁王国的和平。”

“所以……等等。你们在说真的吗？那真的存在？”罗迪也站起身来：“有生命力的魔法苹果？”

“不是苹果。但的确有生命力。”索尔看着他们纷纷交换着眼神：“但是……”他不忍心打断他们的希望：“那在四百年前就被毁灭了。”

“那又怎样？”奈德忍不住问道：“你你你……你们有时光机器不是吗？我是说，量子隧道那种东西……”

一时间，所有人都抬起头来，奈德被众人的眼光看得忍不住缩了缩：“我……我说错了吗？”

“OKOKOK，大家都冷静下来。”托尼比着手势让所有人都坐下。

“托尼，如果这是个可能……”娜塔莎站起身来，擦了一把眼泪看向他：“我们必须得试试看。”

“我们用了量子隧道去了什么？最远的时间是2012年？这是四百年，或者更久。”托尼走来走去想着：“我不知道我们能不能做得到，我是说，还不是在地球，这是在阿尔弗海因……一个时间流逝和我们不一样的星球。”

“或许有量子隧道的能量是不够的。”布鲁斯也沉思着想到，撑着下巴走着来回：“但是……”他抬起头：“如果我们借着别的力量呢？一道……假设，时间宝石？”

“如果我们可以……把量子隧道在阿尔弗海因建筑起来，让其的原子结构和光谱线以阿尔弗海因的物理性质为主。再加上时间宝石的力量，或许……”托尼沉吟着，但双眼却越来越亮。

“托尼，等等。”见所有人的目光都越来越灼热的聚集在他身上，布鲁斯连忙说道：“我们有那个时间吗？我是说，我们根本就不知道那是个什么样的星球？比如说，他们的光电效应，普朗克常数在他们的星球上……？我们要从零建筑起一个适合他们星球的量子隧道。我们不知道……”

“但我们知道。”托尼抬起头来，平常的自信微笑又出现在他的脸上，他的目光似乎闪烁着无限的光芒：“但我们知道！”

他重复道：“我从十年前就知道！”他一手抓住布鲁斯的手腕，急切地说道：“布鲁斯，我们从十年前就知道有关阿尔弗海因的一切，你还记得吗？”

他的胸不断地起伏，笑着说道：“我们和她从十年前开始……我们就获得了我们应该知道的，有关阿尔弗海因的一切。”

“维奈迪丝为了帮助我们保护地球，什么都告诉过我们了……”布鲁斯喃喃地说道，眼光逐渐明亮起来：“这些信息……噢，托尼。”他看向他：“这可能有用。”

“但还有一件事。”托尼突然都齐齐站起身来，惊喜地看着彼此的队员们：“有谁知道史蒂芬·斯特兰奇在哪里吗？”

病房的门被猛然打开，史蒂夫抱着维奈迪丝，疲倦地抬起头来，却看到了托尼充满了自信和坚定的微笑。

他一下子就坐起身来。

“走吧，罗杰斯。”托尼笑了起来：“我们去把队长太太给救回来。”


	56. STEPHEN

**CHAPTER 56**

**STEPHEN**

**58。STEPHEN**

晚上十二点，王看完了正在追的剧，正准备去睡觉的时候，位于格林威治区，布莱克尔街177A号的门铃，发出了很清楚的一声叮——铛——的声响。

穿着格子条纹的睡衣和叼着牙刷的王从二楼探出头来，疑惑地看向楼下的正门。

他不知道什么让他更困惑，是有人会按他们的门铃，还是他们竟然还会有人拜访，而且还是在这个时候。

正纳闷着，对门的史蒂芬已经穿戴整齐，头发梳得一丝不苟，优雅地走了出来。

红披风欢乐地跟在周围，他向它点点头，它立即旋转着飞了过去去开门。

“你不先问问是谁吗？”看着天真的披风，史蒂芬在它要扭开把手之前说道。

披风转了过来，过了半晌才点了点，卷起一角，示意让他开口。

“是谁敲着神圣之殿的门？”史蒂芬清了清喉咙，扬声问道。

王忍不住翻了个白眼，在外面等待的人似乎也嘀咕了一句“什么鬼”。

托尼·史达克的声音不耐烦又带着懒洋洋的语气传了过来：“我们是送披萨的。噢，拜托，史蒂芬，开门！”还直接很用力的拍了拍门。“给我开门，法师！”

“是谁？”似乎一定要对方回答，史蒂芬阻止了要开门的王说道。

这下连红披风都做了一个很无奈的动作，和王对看了一眼，摇头。

“给我开门史蒂芬·斯特兰奇……”对方似乎很头疼：“呃，我是托尼·史达克，我来找这个世界上最伟大的现实守护者和时光法师。”

“噢，那你来对地方了。”一把扭开把手，史蒂芬微笑着打开门。“嗨，托尼。”又往他身后点点头：“队长。索尔。”又看到洛基，挑高了眉毛：“噢……”他淡淡地说了一声。

“你不请我们进来吗？”见他挡在门口，托尼看了看里面：“嘿，王。挺好看的睡衣。”

“是吧，我知道。”王得意的说道：“我叫史蒂芬也买一套，他不听。”

“我绝对不会和你穿同款睡衣的。”奇异博士头都没转地说道。

“好，很有趣的话题，但我们没时间了。”托尼一手推开门，准备进去：“我有话问你。”他又踢了踢门：“你的礼貌呢，真不让我们进去？”

叹了口气，史蒂芬淡淡地说道：“不是不让你们进去，我以为时间急迫，或许你们会希望我和你一起去。”

看向了站在后方的史蒂夫以及他还有点红的双眼和满脸的疲惫，史蒂芬微微一笑：“如果是关于救队长的恋人的生命之类的事情，我觉得我们还是快一点比较好。”

这话让史蒂夫震了震，他抬起了头，严峻地看向奇异博士：“你都知道？”

“自从打败萨诺斯之后她来到我身前，问我那个计划是不是有用的时候，我就知道你们会来。”点点头承认，史蒂芬看向他：“在她动身去沃尔米尔的之前。”

“你看到了什么，斯特兰奇？”托尼急忙问道，其他三人也看了过来。

“你知道我不能说。”摇了摇头，史蒂芬凝视着史蒂夫答道。

“她……”沙哑地开口，史蒂夫想要问，但还是沉默了。过了好一会儿才再次问道：“我们会成功吗？”

史蒂芬微笑了起来，用手比划出一个光圈：“她在哪里？”红披风很自觉的飘了过来搭在了他的身后。

“史达克总部。”托尼点点头：“王也一起？”

“走吧。”看了一眼身后的伙伴，史蒂芬叹了口气：“我叫你今晚穿上战服的。”

“我怎么会知道。”来不及穿衣服，王只能顺手拿上外套遮盖住自己的蓝色条纹睡衣才走。

“营救维奈迪丝计划”，或者像托尼日后比较喜欢称呼的“营救战争女神计划”（他觉得那样比较酷），正式开启的时候，所有人都到了场。

把飞船降落在史达克大楼顶上的银河守护队，或者应该在索尔的坚持下叫做“银河阿斯加德队”的几个外星人、被半夜出现在自己房间的光圈里的王而吓得半死的史考特·郎和皮姆一家人、以及从瓦坎达连夜赶来的尤里和巴基、还有本来就在场的众人。

瓦尔凯利也被索尔和洛基一把从床上拎了起来，跟着洛基瞬间移动，来到了纽约。

行动队伍分成了三队。

和布鲁斯及托尼一起按照维奈迪丝留下的信息而重新调整原子隧道的皮姆一家人和史考特·郎。

聚集在一起讨论历史和神话的三个阿斯加德神。奈德和彼得不顾托尼的威胁，也留下来参加了讨论。

展开防备作战策略的巴基、娜塔莎、克林特、罗迪、山姆和火箭等人，由黑寡妇代替史蒂夫做主导，准备随时迎接来自还潜伏在暗处的敌人，以免其他人前往阿尔弗海因的时候，他们再次受到攻击。

“我和克林特会守护好她的。”笼统了一下位置的分配，娜塔莎向守在病床边的史蒂夫报告说：“希尔和弗瑞正在和奥克耶那边联系，他们也受到了很严重的攻击。”

“王兄很愤怒。”在旁边忙碌着安置医疗设备的尤里微笑着说道：“这次他不会轻易放过敌人的。你放心。”她对史蒂夫郑重地保证。

点了点头，史蒂夫还是握紧了维奈迪丝的手：“内部防守布置好了吗？”

“尤里和王留在她身边。”娜塔莎温柔地帮维奈迪丝掖了掖被单：“如果有什么突发事件的话，他可以开启光圈，把她们移动到别处去。但是我觉得不会到那个地步。”

她向他微笑：“巴基和山姆守在门外，旺达，罗迪，克林特，幻视，还有我，在外面来回巡逻。外星人们留在大楼四处。”

“我留在房间里。”突然在旁边一只看着他们的旺达也开口说道。见他们不解地看向她，便举起了发着红色光芒的手：“或许我可以帮她输入能量，和生命力或许不同，但是总能维持更长的时间。”

想了想，和娜塔莎对看一眼，史蒂夫点了点头。

“霍普和史考特都和你们一起去，以防量子隧道里发生什么意外。其余人就在这里。包括那个蜘蛛小子，他不肯离开。你带托尼和索尔？”娜塔莎在脑海里过了一遍所有人接到的任务问道。

“还有瓦尔凯利，以及……洛基。”史蒂夫无奈地说道：“他绝对不会放过这次营救维奈迪丝的机会。”

“没有永远的敌人。”娜塔莎笑道：“看来这句话是真的。不过有他帮助也是好的。在任何另外的任务里我绝对不信任他，但是在这件事上，我觉得他应该是真心的。”

“但愿吧。”淡淡地回答道，史蒂夫实在不愿意与他并肩。虽然两人以不同的方式深爱着同一个人，但就是因此，对彼此的敌意是免不了的。

“等托尼设置好了一切就要出发了。”看着他疲倦的脸和紧攥着维奈迪丝的手的史蒂夫，娜塔莎心有不忍：“你最好去休息一下。”

她认真地劝道：“任务重要，史蒂夫。”

的确。史蒂夫点了点头。待会儿的任务比什么都重要。他站起身来，在沉睡的唇上落下了很长的一吻，再看了维奈迪丝很久的时间，才和旺达安静地退了出去。

娜塔莎替他坐了下来，也牵住了她的手。对方微凉的触感让她颤栗了一下，维奈迪丝曾经总是温暖的。

“你要加油，维奈迪丝。”她轻声说道。

所有人都在忙碌着，虽然说是要休息，但史蒂夫在这种情况下是无法入眠的。查看了一下所有人的进展后，他慢慢地走到了阳台，双手放在口袋里，看着纽约市的夜景。

这才发现，自己站立在之前阿斯加德人专属的降落地。

这是他们的第一个总部。

十年前，索尔和她总是踏着满身的星光，笑谈着从这里走进来。他似乎看到了昔日维奈迪丝的身影，笑着奔着往里面跑去，过去的自己站在大厅，微笑着伸手等她投入怀抱。

随着记忆转过身去，在无人又熄着灯的大厅里，巴基的身影正微笑着看向自己。

“我觉得你现在需要和人谈谈。”冬兵笑着走过来，与他抱了抱，用力地拍了拍他的背。

“听说你被毒气污染的很严重？”蹙眉问道，史蒂夫仔细地看了看他：“受伤了吗？”

“一群卑鄙的混蛋。”冷笑了一声，巴基勾了勾嘴角：“我不会放过他们。”又看了看好友：“你看起来跟鬼一样，史蒂夫。”他看着对方满脸的胡子和憔悴的面容。“六十年代的时尚又流行了吗？”

“我现在不是很担心自己的外表。”苦笑着揉了一把脸，史蒂夫和他一起站在阳台俯瞰着外面。

“我们时代的和平。总是不能持久。”沉默了一会儿，史蒂夫叹了口气说道。

“这早就不是我们的时代了。”巴基严肃地看向他，很认真地说道：“你竟然要比我先结婚，老兄，这时代真是变了。什么世道。”

忍不住笑了起来，脸部的肌肉全部僵硬，史蒂夫发觉自己很久没有笑了。忍不住再次抹了抹脸，笑着看向他：“谁告诉你的？”

“她。”巴基看向他，微笑道：“在战场上。她说，你会是一个很帅的伴郎。我可没答应，我怕到时候抢了你的风光。”

史蒂夫再次笑了出来，巴基总是知道如何让他笑。

对方在肩膀上用力拍了拍，然后握住他的肩，认真地看向他：“她不会有事的。”巴基专注地看着他：“你才是让我担心的那个。”

“为什么？”史蒂夫自嘲地笑了一声：“因为我爱的人瞒着我去牺牲了生命，还让她弟弟封印了我的记忆，让我去若无其事的和别的女人去约会，甚至结婚生子，幸福美满的过一生？噢，还有我的朋友们集体骗了我？这种小事不值得你担心，我没事。”

“史蒂夫。”被他尖锐的反问说得不知道怎么回答，巴基第一次觉得如果史蒂夫愿意，他的铁嘴钢牙应该不输给史达克。

“如果是你，你会怎么做？”过了好一会儿，巴基才问道。“如果你也有那个能力，去救她救回的那些人？”他柔下了声音：“你也会那样做的。你已经做过了一次。你也牺牲过自己救了世界。”

“我没有抹杀任何人的回忆。”史蒂夫立即回答道。

“因为你没那个能力。”巴基一点都不退步，立即反驳道。“但你一样做出了牺牲的选择。你选择了牺牲原本可以非常幸福的人生。为了……”他看向前方闪烁着夜光的城市：“这个世界。”

“我总觉得她抛弃了我，巴基。”沉默了很久，史蒂夫才转过眼，看向了远方：“她留下了我一个人，在这个世界上。连回忆都不留给我。那是当初她的决定。我知道这想法很混蛋，但我总忍不住生气……总是忍不住……心痛。”

他揉了一把脸，眼睛因为哭泣而酸痛，头也因为太疲惫而疼痛。

但每当他想起过去几个月，他全身上下都泛着酸楚。他不知道那时候的维奈迪丝，站在远处默默看着自己的心情，该是如何。他想都不敢想。

回想起来，除了失去维奈迪丝，最痛苦的还是这件事。他对谁都没办法提起，只有在巴基面前开口。

“她没有。”坚定地立即回答道，巴基一把扳过他：“看着我。”冬兵紧紧地看着他：“你或许不记得或不知道。但你们分开的那段时间，你有多痛苦，我一眼就能看出来。你在西伯利亚对我说的那些话我都记得。我也记得，当时看着你就觉得，还好她是阿斯加德人，会活很久，否则我难以想象你要真正的失去她的那一天。”

冬兵顿了顿：“如果我是她，我也会那么做。事实上，她抛弃了所有人，她让他们所有人都必须直视她的牺牲和死亡。除了你。”

“我们总是会做出一些我们以为是为了对方最好的选择。史蒂夫。”巴基直视着他：“你当初也那么做了，你以为分开是你们最好的选择，你当时或许也没想到，那给她的痛苦不低于死亡。”

“所以，算是平手？”史蒂夫过了片刻才苦笑道。

“你要这么想也可以。”巴基拍拍他：“但是，史蒂夫，这有什么重要的？”他看向史蒂夫：“你真的在乎这个问题吗？比她是否能活下来和你在一起还要在乎？当然，我的意思是，我们会成功的。我只是不希望准新娘醒来要听念叨。”

“你说的对。”看了巴基熟悉的脸片刻，他点了点头。胸口似乎又涌起了勇气和力量。史蒂夫深深呼吸，眼神从悲伤迷茫和困惑，慢慢地恢复了坚强。

现在最重要的事情，是为他最爱的人救回一丝希望。其他的都不重要。只要她活着。

“托尼那边好了吗？”扭动了一下脖子，史蒂夫感觉全身的僵硬，不住伸展了一下问道。

“说是一个小时后就出发。”看着他，巴基有点欣慰也有点骄傲的笑了起来。他知道好友已经打起了精神。

“好。”点了点头，史蒂夫有点迫不及待。他希望现在就能出发。因为他发现，他实在太想念维奈迪丝了。他迫不及待的想要她醒来，和她共度一生。

“史蒂夫。”巴基着看向好友：“伴郎到底是我还是史达克？你最好想清楚点。”

“自然是你。”史蒂夫失笑，又想了想：“但我觉得在维奈迪丝那边，应该会是他。”

“噢，不，我不觉得。”冬兵拉长了声音：“不过话说回来。”他看着想象着那个画面的史蒂夫，忍不住泼冷水：“你们这次不是要去阿尔弗海因吗？”

“怎么？”

“维奈迪丝的哥哥，不是在那边做国王？”巴基慢吞吞地说道，似乎自己的意思再也明显不过：“人家同意把妹妹嫁给你？你？一个一百多岁的人类？我是说，你很老，对于地球人来说。但对他们来说可能你刚刚才出生吧？”

愣了愣，似乎一点都没有考虑过这样的问题。史蒂夫不觉答道：“我有索尔的支持。”又加了一句：“还有洛基。”

“噢，对。他应该是最乐意的人了，他说不定还想带着维奈迪丝走教堂，把她的手交给你呢。”巴基觉得好友真的是傻透了：“索尔放弃了王位，而且阿斯加德也被毁灭了。再说维奈迪丝又不是他血缘上的妹妹。”他啧啧两声，拍了拍好友的肩膀：“私奔吧。”

“私奔就私奔。”没想到一向古板又传统的史蒂夫想都没想的就回答：“其他的都不是问题。”

巴基愣了愣，过一会儿才感慨：“真爱的力量真是伟大。”

“走吧。”史蒂夫笑着点点头：“我要去准备去外空，接我的未婚妻回来了。”

“有生之年。”冬兵再次感慨：“我竟然会听到这种话。”


	57. ALFHEIM

**CHAPTER 59**

**ALFHEIM**

团队很快就分配好了任务和工作，托尼等人迅速地把所有想到能放的东西化成了极小的一个行李箱，带着霍普·皮姆，史考特·郎，史蒂芬·斯特兰奇，索尔，瓦尔凯利，洛基和史蒂夫还有负责开飞船的火箭和格鲁特，准备前往阿尔弗海因。

其他人留守在史达克大楼，以维奈迪丝的房间为中心，展开了从未有过的严防死守。

罗迪、山姆、幻视和克林特在上空巡逻；娜塔莎和佩珀主导着监控室。

尤里、曼迪丝、王、和旺达留在房间照看维奈迪丝，随时注意着她的身体变化。

门前守着浩克和巴基；而其他外星人，奎尔、星云和特拉克斯则是在大楼的几层守着。

以及复仇者联盟的那些，由史蒂夫一直主导并且训练培养着的后备军也都全都出动，昆式机和钢铁军队全都潜伏在周围，准备随时攻击任何出现在上空的敌军。

这状态，不知道的人还以为又要有外星人来攻击地球了。

在维奈迪丝几乎失去温度的嘴唇上留下了无比眷恋的一吻，史蒂夫抚了抚她的额头，深看了最后一眼，便拿起了盾牌，转身离开。

走到了走廊，只见所有人都等待着，他不觉有点惊诧。

“呃……我想他们是在等着你发言。”火箭扯了扯他的战衣提醒道。毕竟上次那么激动人心。

史蒂夫忍不住失笑，一瞬间，那个众人熟悉的强大又能让人无比信赖的队长又回来了。

但这次好像没什么可说的。史蒂夫忍不住想到。

想了想，还是郑重地开口：“谢谢你们。所有人。你们其实并不用参与。总之，很感谢你们每一个人。”他的目光扫过在场的每一位队员，微笑起来：“如果成功了，请大家都务必参加我们的婚礼。”

众人都动容地点了点头，彼此交换着坚定的眼光。只有火箭撇撇嘴：“这次好烂啊。”

“我要参加美国队长的婚礼了！”史考特激动的说道。

“啧，这得让我们出多少钱啊。”托尼低声歪嘴，向佩珀说道，引得史达克太太笑了起来。

“去把队长夫人带回来吧。”娜塔莎上前抱了抱史蒂夫，笑着却认真地说道：“这里有我们。”

飞船再次起飞，冲破了云霄直达外空，史蒂夫抓紧了手中的吊坠，那是旺达在走之前给他的。

“我曾经一直戴佩着。”猩红女巫在他临走时伸手把它放进了队长的左边口袋里，眼中有泪的微笑：“这是维奈迪丝和我一起买的。其实是一对。在我和幻视分开的那两年，我一直带在身边。但现在，他已经在我的眼前了。”

她拍了拍他的胸口：“照片我帮你换了下来，是维奈迪丝的照片，很美的一张。带着她，放在离你心脏最近的地方。它会带你回来的。”

她凝视着史蒂夫：“我所有的快乐都拜她所赐，还有你，队长。你一定要带她回来。”

飞船驶向了浩瀚的星空，火箭的声音指示道：“逼近跳跃点，你们都抓紧了。3、2、1！”

巨大的压力随着光速的气波把他们反弹在位置上，突破星河云海，如一颗流星往天边冲去。

“你和维奈迪丝的兄长联系过了吗？”就在要逼近的时候，托尼突然转向索尔问道：“我是说，我们不会被攻击吧？毕竟我们把对方的妹妹……”

“因格威是个仁慈而智睿的统治者。他不会怪罪于你们。”索尔点点头说道：“他已经知道了我们的计划，我在来之前就和他说过。这几个月来，他也一直在寻找着拯救维奈迪丝的方法。”

“呼……”托尼松了口气：“那太好了，我可不想一到就面临战争，我们并没有多少时间。”

“他是什么样的人？真的是个国王吗？”一直在后面沉默着的霍普·皮姆突然好奇地问道。第一次离开地球，她看什么都觉得新奇，刚刚忙着看向窗外的星空，差点都忘了自己的任务。

索尔想了想：“充满智慧的学者。”

“无聊透顶的家伙。”洛基立即反驳道。

瞪了他一眼，雷神继续说道：“也是一位勇敢的战士。”

“从来没打赢或主导过一场战争。”洛基继续反驳。

“深知九王国里的所有历史和奥秘。”

“因为他没事可做，只会看书。”

“也是维奈迪丝最敬爱的兄长！”索尔看着弟弟，就要发火。

“切。”洛基只是翻了翻白眼。

“所以我们应该相信谁？”在他们两人之间看来看去，和霍普相看一眼，史考特忍不住问道。

“我真不敢相信我要这么说。”托尼摊摊手，然后用大拇指标了标洛基的方向：“但我决定相信这个疯子的话。”

“我们要到了。”这时候转过头来的火箭突然说道，他有点兴奋地指着前方：“你们看！”

众人都纷纷起身，连史蒂夫都带着有点期待地向前看去。

“哇哦。”史考特和霍普咽下一声惊呼，相看一眼，都忍不住赞叹。“好美……”

在全为透明视线的飞船前端，出现了一个蓝色的星球。

史蒂夫的眼瞳微微紧缩，也忍不住感慨，真是美丽。这是维奈迪丝的故乡。

他记得她曾经说过，那是和地球年轻的时候很像的地方，看来确实如此。

晶莹通透的湛蓝色星球，带着翡翠水晶般的光泽，随着飞船的接近，可以看到无数河流和海洋。

有漂浮着的岛屿在它的上空，有些带着瀑布流泻到大地上，当阳光照射的时候，落下的流泉便引起了一圈圈的彩虹。

有几颗极小的行星在上空漂浮着，环绕着星球而缓慢旋转。极大的几轮银白和淡紫色的月亮，如银盘一样的挂在上空，投射着淡然温柔的光芒。

“阿尔弗海因。”索尔感叹着：“光和希望之国。”

飞船在洛基的指示下往目的地降落，飞过城市的时候，所有人都贴在窗上往下面看去。

真的是溪泉、湖泊和树林的国度。史蒂夫看着下面被大片绿色的树林覆盖的城市想到。

有无数溪泉蜿蜒曲折的沿过，所有的房屋都靠近水源。干净而整洁的建筑物，很像古希腊的样式。气候似乎非常适合绿植的生长，而阿尔弗海因的居民也任凭它们环绕着自己的房子和街道，到处都是蓬勃的生命力和花树，带着某种神秘的朦胧光辉。

飞船在宫殿的空地里降落。即使去过别的星球，奇异博士和托尼，甚至火箭都忍不住抬头四处看着。更不用说霍普和史考特了。如果不是因为任务相关人命，或许他们还要拿出手机来拍摄或自拍。

雄伟壮丽的巨大白色皇宫，如巨山一样的在眼前耸立。压迫的威严感扑面而来，宫墙纯白如雪，上空可见巡逻着的军队，骑着飞马整齐划过天边。

金色的大门缓缓打开，众人随着索尔、洛基和瓦尔凯利，踏上看起来没有尽头的台阶上前走去。

“哇哦，每天都要这么走吗？”火箭索性坐在了格鲁特的肩膀上：“那岂不是要累死。“

“谁会用脚走？“瓦尔凯利翻了个白眼：“宫殿里有别的门，或者骑马。而且正殿门只会在重要的时刻开启。”

“为了迎接我们吗？”史考特很激动，兴奋的左右上下到处看。

“不是你。“看了一眼表情淡然的史蒂夫，瓦尔凯利翻了个白眼回答道。

前面有人迎了出来，身后还跟着许多人。

史蒂夫在看到那个和维奈迪丝长得非常相似，但多了许多文静沉稳的威严气息的男子的时候，有了片刻的失神。

维奈迪丝的兄长，阿尔弗海因的统治者，因格威殿下。

“那是你妻兄哎。”火箭转过头来对他挤挤眼，咧嘴笑道：“你比他好看多了。”

前面的索尔已经站住了脚步：“因格威。”他微微俯首，右手按胸地行礼。虽然不懂这些礼仪，但史蒂夫也觉得他好像很是敷衍。虽然是放弃了王座的人，但雷神在气势上，总是带着几分傲岸。

“索尔。”因格威向他露出了一个温和的微笑，轻轻勾起的嘴角的样子和维奈迪丝有点相似，却没有她那种温暖，虽然也是非常随和而让人舒适的存在。

他又转向洛基，只是淡淡地挑眉：“哦，你也来了。”后者只是轻哼了一声，算是回应。

“这是中庭的守护者们？”他好奇地看向了其他人，眼光慢慢地看去，赞许又礼貌地点点头：“阿尔弗海因永远欠着你们无限的感激，当然，整个宇宙也是，我无法给予你们足够的感激，为你们所做的一切。”

他很认真又真诚地说道：“如果日后，我希望不，但是如果有什么需要，请你们一定转达给我。”

“这个人应该会和特恰拉很谈得来。”托尼歪着嘴对队长悄声说道，史蒂夫忍不住微微的勾起嘴角。

“因格威，我很抱歉不能向你仔细详谈。”索尔这时开口说道：“但我们时间很紧迫。”

“当然，来。“对方并没有被打断而有丝毫的不悦。史蒂夫突然觉得维奈迪丝的好脾气是家人共有的。索尔和洛基一个暴脾气一个阴沉沉的，也只有这对兄妹有这么好的包容和耐心才能和他们一直玩在一起成长。

众人穿过了长长的走廊，跟在因格威身后的随从都在他挥了挥手之后，屈膝离开。

走廊两边的石柱上都挂着盛满星光的灯盏，飘动着的光亮随着众人的前进而亮起或熄灭。

“伊度恩的永恒树林被毁灭的记载，是在四百二十六年前。”因格威的声音很轻，但是在无人的走廊上却很清晰地传过来：“详细的日期和时间及地点，都在卷轴上，我给你们留在了维奈迪丝的寝宫里。那里已经……”

他顿了顿，抿紧了嘴，略带痛苦地说道：“那里已经没有人了。周围已经被严守保护，不会有人打扰你们。但是……”

他皱起眉头：“那所谓的‘苹果’是非常有能量的生命力之源。为了控制它，你们会需要一种特别的容器。我已经给你们准备好了，但是要捕捉它的时候，还是要小心。”他看了看身后的人：“最好由你拿，索尔，或你，洛基。我不知道其他人是否承受得了这样的能源。”

“为什么一定要去那一场战争里？”史考特突然问道：“我们不能去更之前的时间吗？”

“因为我记得。”雷神头也不回地回答道：“只要我到了那里，我就知道到底应该去哪里，在什么时候去夺取那个生命源。而且，当时的情况混乱，我们能更轻易地在那种时候夺取目标。”

“噢，那的确很合理。”史考特摸了摸鼻尖说道。

“当时，维奈迪丝主导着那场战争时，我就劝她不要毁灭那种生命源。”因格威摇摇头叹息：“早知道会用到它，我们应该保留它的存在。“

“我们那时候并不知道，因格威。”雷神拍了拍他表示安慰：“我们连无限宝石的存在都不清楚。”

“因格威，一千多年来你就说对了那么一次，还要继续说上几千年吗？“倒是洛基似乎很不耐烦，轻蔑地哼了哼嘀咕道，对方只是笑了笑，并没有理会他的无理。

“一家人的风度都真好啊。”史考特在霍普耳边说道：“队长的女朋友也是很耐心的。要不然谁受得了洛基。”

“你是想要我学学他们吗？”霍普瞪了他一眼，对方只能干笑。

来到了维奈迪丝的寝宫外，就如因格威所说，外面已经排满了守卫着的士兵，以防他们进入量子隧道的时候发生什么意外，全都在外面整齐地武装全备。

见到他们来，士兵们整齐地排列，并合了长枪和盾牌，让他们进入。

可能是因为近来十年并没有多少在这里真正歇息的地方，正殿里的摆设非常简单，但熟悉的气息扑面而来，仿佛女主人还在周围，随时都会从任何角落走出。

正殿非常宽敞，在托尼的指示下，众人立即动手，霍普打开了行李箱，把所有的设备都准备了起来。

因格威看着他们忙碌的身影，过了片刻，才把眼光轻轻地放在了史蒂夫的身上。

“罗杰斯队长。”他很温和的开口：“请跟我来。”

“嘿嘿嘿，盘问妹妹的男友的时间到了。”火箭在旁边打趣地说道，有点幸灾乐祸的看着史蒂夫。

惊诧于对方竟然认识自己，或者说，一眼就把他认出来。史蒂夫微微点头，跟着他在身后出去。

两人一前一后地踏入了位于旁边的内殿。

“我几乎不来这个地方。”因格威微笑着打量着周围：“这是整个宫殿里最隐秘的所在，维奈迪丝并不喜欢被人打扰。当然，在整个阿尔弗海因，并没有人敢去打扰她。”他背对着史蒂夫，带着笑意说道。

“她也来的很少，自从认识你之后。停留在这里的少许时间，不是在战场上，便是在地球。”转过头来对他微笑，因格威淡淡地说道：“我想你也知道理由是什么。”

语气里并没有任何责备的意思，史蒂夫只是保持了沉默。

“我想说的是。”慢慢地走到他面前，因格威站直了身子，直视着他：“她再也不会是她了，你知道吗？就算你们成功，她的神力也会消失，当然，或许会保持一些能力，但和之前的她相比，一定有天壤之别。”

“会让她健康受损吗？”史蒂夫皱着眉问道，这是唯一他关心的事情。

“我不知道。或许不会。”因格威摇头，很坦白地说道：“毕竟没有人在别人身上利用过那样的生命源。但我能确认的是，阿斯加德神所拥有的健康，永恒，刀枪不入的坚强体格，甚至美貌，她都不会再拥有。她再也不会如现在那样，是一位最出色的战士，与你并肩战斗或保护这个世界。”

他深深地凝视着史蒂夫，像是要看穿他一样：“她会脆弱，忧伤，或者不堪一击。像你们人类一样，逐渐衰弱，生病，老去，死亡。那样的她，不再是你爱上的人。你也可以接受吗？”

史蒂夫回看了他，眼光里没有丝毫的逃避。坦然而清澈地与他目光相对，过了片刻，才微微一笑开口：“那些对我来说，从来不是问题。”又顿了顿：“我不是因为她是神或人类而爱上她的。那些都是附加条件。”

“我并不是怀疑你的坚决。史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”因格威缓缓地说道，声音里有悠久的智睿和淡然：“我知道你能接受那些，但是她呢？”

史蒂夫微微一震。

“以神的身份死去，或者以平庸的人而活下去。那是她的选择题，不是你的。”不愧是一国之主，因格威的下巴微微扬起，平和的目光里没有责备或为难，只是有直接的诚然。

“我只是告诉你，或许那样的后果，在日后，她承受不起。而那样的结果，以我妹妹的性格，会毁了她。你或许在这次救回了她，但最终，还是要看她慢慢走向终结自己的道路。”他淡淡地看着史蒂夫说道。

“如果那真是她的决定。我会尊重她。”最终史蒂夫缓缓地说道，虽然那样的想法让他的胸口剧痛了起来。但维奈迪丝的声音像是知道一样，安抚地在他的脑海里响起。

她曾经说过，只要你在，我会不停地回来。我会一直回来。

“但我觉得她死亡不会是她的选择。”他轻声说道。“她不会抛下我，还有她的朋友们。”

因格威慢慢地微笑起来，对他点了点头：“如果是这样，那么祝你们好运。”

“如果有你的允许。我会娶她为妻。”想了想，史蒂夫郑重地说道。这是维奈迪丝唯一的亲人，即使不曾相识，以尊重的原则，队长还是要开口告知。

“我会爱她，守护她，无论有什么样的命运等待着我们，我不会和她分开。”

抬起眼光与他平视，因格威看了他很久。

“我不允许有用吗？”最终，他笑了出来：“一千多年来，我从来没赢过我的妹妹。”

“没有用。”史蒂夫也微笑了起来：“但我希望得到你的祝福。”

点点头，因格威背着手走出了寝殿，踏进了外面的走廊。

在这里可以眺望到皇宫之下，阿尔弗海因的王城全景。

有一轮几乎透明的巨大月亮，在地平线上升出，在另一边，仍然有阳光照耀大地，整个城市在日月交辉之下，显得无比平静而庄严神圣。

“和索尔一样，维奈迪丝这一千年来遇到的只有战火。”他缓缓说道：“刀枪，生死，离别，绝望。再重复循环。所有人都对她近来一直飞向地球而有很深的怨念，但我从不阻止。”他回头对史蒂夫笑了笑：“因为我能看出，她找到了平静。”

“我自然祝福你们。”他把手重重的搭在了史蒂夫的肩膀上：“以一个国王，和一个兄长的身份。”

史蒂夫直视着对方温和而坚定的眼神，也点了点头：“谢谢你。”

这时托尼的声音从身后传了过来：“唔，队长？”他探出了头：“我们准备好了。”

“我不觉得我的属下们会允许我去参加婚礼。”回头看向史蒂夫，因格威鼓励地握紧了对方的肩膀：“但如果你们成功了，我还是能偷偷地过去。”

“我觉得她会很高兴。”点点头，史蒂夫往托尼走去。

“请把我妹妹救回来，中庭的守护者们。”因格威在后面严肃地说道，看着他们一个个围成圈准备好的时候说道。

“愿幸运女神与你们同在。还有，荣耀与辉煌。”

“有幸运女神就够了。”火箭嘀咕着，在他们消失在量子隧道之前说道。


	58. 1597

**CHAPTER 58**

**1597**

1597年的阿尔弗海因，和地球上差别很多。

在地球上，正是文艺复兴最辉煌的时代。

意大利受着各大艺术巨师们的影响，开启着各领域的代表：诗歌、文学、艺术、画家、雕刻，从但丁到米开朗基罗，从马基雅维利到拉索，来自美第奇家族的赞助艺术家们正卷席着全球的思想。

西班牙开始了航海军事的黄金时代，莎士比亚在英国写着十四行诗，每个国家都在努力地为未来的世界做着贡献。

而在阿尔弗海因，时间仿佛只过了几天。

史蒂芬·斯特兰奇的时间宝石为量子隧道贡献了更大的威力，他们在其中更快速地畅游，能够穿越时间的洪流，抵达四百多年前。

霍普、格鲁特和火箭留在了外面，以监控他们的行动。和因格威一起，同时保护着周围。

托尼带着史蒂夫、索尔、洛基、瓦尔凯利、史考特和史蒂芬，前往了相当于地球的1597年的永恒树林。

就如索尔和洛基所说，那真的是一座漂浮在半空中的岛屿，并且在大战之中，不断地受着攻击。

战火纷飞，四处都是爆炸声和落下的石块和火焰，来自阿尔弗海因的军队带着天马穿梭在空中，不断地和来自岛屿中心的敌人们对战。

年轻四百多岁的索尔和维奈迪丝，正是盛气凌人而血气方刚的时候，两个年少轻狂的神，用着不可一世的愤怒，带着军队不断地攻击着这个地方。

“我年轻的时候极爱作战。”雷神看着在天空中大笑着飞来飞去，嚣张的挥舞着神锤的自己，有点羞愧地说道：“打仗对我来说，简直就和爱好和运动差不多。”

史蒂夫没有说话，他有点出神地看着骑在神骏的背上，大笑着飞过天空的，挥动着长剑，时不时和索尔笑骂几句的，年少时的维奈迪丝。

或许是因为还没有经历过无数战争和生死的磨炼，这个时候的她，并没有自己熟悉的平静温柔的气质，反而无比耀眼夺目，明亮又活泼，她呼啸着飞逝而过，犹如冲破星光的长剑，无畏无惧。

“我曾经非常嚣张跋扈，那时候的我，你一定很不喜欢。”她曾经这样对自己说过。

史蒂夫微笑了起来，而他的回答是，你什么模样我都爱。

的确如此。

“好了罗密欧。”托尼戳了戳他的肩膀，翻了翻白眼说道：“任务是营救朱丽叶，请你抓紧时间。”

立即回神，史蒂夫点了点头，皱紧眉头的致歉。

“好了，准备变小。”史考特按了按手上的设备，看着他们说道。

为了掩人耳目，他们决定以蚁人提出来的建议而变成极小的状态。

因格威也说过，年轻时的维奈迪丝，正好是法术巅峰的时候，即使他们装扮成阿尔弗海因的士兵，她也能一眼看穿他们的本质。

“特别是你，罗杰斯队长。”因格威看着他说道：“你的光无论是之前还是现在，只要出现在她眼前，她就会认出来。”

于是史考特才提出这个竟然得到了托尼非常赞许的建议，把他们所有人都变得极小。

只是这样要越过整个岛屿太浪费时间，于是霍普在变小所有东西的行李箱里，还携带了一架昆式机。

“往那边。”进入了昆式机之后，一切并没有更加容易，他们必须避开所有变得巨大无比的战火和石块。

索尔指导着托尼，随着昆式机的翻滚旋转，一群人在里面跌倒的乱七八糟。

“我要吐了！”史考特在他们旋转了第N次的时候喊道。

“托尼……”这时奇异博士也在后面，艰难地扳上驾驶位说道：“我来……”

他话没说完，昆式机就被一阵狂风刮得失去了平衡，巨大无比的飞马翅膀在他们旁边挥动而过，引起的气流对他们来说简直就是龙卷风一样，完全失控地往后翻滚而去。

“索尔！”史蒂芬看了看雷神：“到底是哪个方向？”他被甩到了角落里，几乎难以站立地问道。

“那边！山崖里！”

“我来。”话未落下，趁着有片刻的平稳，史蒂芬极快地比划出一个光圈门：“快！穿越它！”

托尼使劲地拉起了驾驶护手，昆式机立即向前冲了进去。

“慢下速度！”索尔大声在后面喊道：“小心别触碰到生命源！”

昆式机冲突了光圈，托尼及时地刹住了速度，众人前往前面倒去，几乎撞破了前方玻璃。

“啊……！”一群人全都压在身上，史考特被碾在最底下，艰难的说道：“伙计们，我觉得我断了一根肋骨。”他痛苦地扳走洛基的手臂：“还有我的鼻梁……”

走出了昆式机才变回原状。一群人慢慢地支起身来，只见眼前是不见天日的黑暗，似是无尽的隧道往前无限延伸，周围传来滴水穿石的空灵声响，身后的洞口外，仍然有遥远的爆炸声、火炮和刀枪相交的声音传来。

“我们没有多少时间了。”索尔指着前方，有微弱的白色光芒传来。“那边，快！”

立即开启了飞行，托尼第一个冲了上去，他的声音从耳机里传来：“我看见了，纯能量的光。我没办法……”他似乎被什么弹了回来，呻吟了一声：“索尔，可能需要你来。”

“没问题！”雷神聚集了力量，用尽全力把闪电连带着风暴神锤甩了出去：“史达克，避开！”

“不行！”一声爆炸从前方响起，托尼连着避开飞了出来：“小心！”

史蒂芬及时举起盾牌护着身后的史考特，史蒂芬张开了光圈，把冲出来的反弹力量引去了别处。

“有保护墙。”托尼在他们身边停住，磨着牙烦躁地说道：“当然，总不可能这么简单。“

“我来。”这时一直沉默着的洛基向前走了一步，看向了旁边的索尔：“需要我们连手了，哥哥。”他伸出手，然后目光似有似无地飞快地看了史蒂夫一眼。

“我会瞬间移动。”洛基偏过头，也不知道是给谁解释道。过了片刻，见史蒂夫缓缓地点了点头，索尔伸出手，握住了弟弟的手腕。

两人瞬间消失，众人立即赶到了保护墙的前面，只见在隧道的最尽头，有一团白色的柔和但是无比美丽纯净的光团，在仿佛是用石头雕刻出来的祭台上不断地跳动翻滚着。

索尔和洛基出现在墙的另一边。

“伊度恩的生命之源。”慢慢地走近它，索尔喃喃地说道：“无数敌人想要获得的力量。当时维奈迪丝看都没看一眼，直接用神器毁灭了整个山洞。”他忍不住微笑：“她说这是灾难的来源。”

“能把它收进容器吗？”史蒂夫略带紧张，一眼都不眨的看着他们。

“试试看吧。”索尔说道。

容器分为两个部分，有着很像当初用来关闭宇宙方块的外表，像是一个来自魔法世界的玻璃灯盏，需要用左右或上下两边同时关闭。

雷神和洛基相看一眼，一左一右地走上前。

托尼的手不由自主地搭上了史蒂夫的肩膀，他的紧张传了过来，后者握紧了拳头，一手也搭上了托尼的手背。

“会成功的，史蒂夫。”目不转睛地看着眼前，托尼喃喃说道，不知道是在说给他还是自己听。

指甲嵌入了手掌心，史蒂夫忍不住屏息。

而就在这时，索尔和洛基相看一眼，两人一左一右地同时上前，大喊一声，关上了容器！

碰——！地一声巨响，站在保护罩的几人全都被弹了出去，周围的碎石和流泉全都砸到了他们身上。

“咳咳咳咳！”咳嗽着爬起身来，史考特挣扎着扶起了身边的奇异博士，挥动着手散灰，他被刺得睁不开眼：“有用吗？怎么回事？你们拿到了吗？”

史蒂夫也被撞倒在墙上，他和托尼互相看了一眼，都急忙地爬起身来：“怎么样？！”后者向前喊道：“说话，索尔！”

两道身影逐渐在灰尘烟雾后出现，索尔满脸石灰和狼狈地站在他们面前，他满胡子都被烧焦，手臂也被砸得血肉模糊。

身边的洛基也好不到哪里去，同样满脸的细小血痕，看过来时，却忍不住勾起了嘴角。

“拿到了。”雷神的双眼明亮如天上最耀眼的星星，他举起了手中的容器，以及在内不住地跳动的白色光辉，咧嘴大笑：“维奈迪丝有救了。”

听到这话，以及身后传来的史考特的欢呼，史蒂夫有了片刻的呆滞，直到托尼紧紧攥住了他的手腕，那力道强大的连他都觉得疼痛。

有救了？

看着停顿在原地没反应的队长，托尼简直想要把他的表情拍下来发给其他人看，但后面的史蒂芬却赶紧打断了众人庆祝的喜悦，向前踏一步说道：“我们必须得回去！”

“对！”立即反应过来，史蒂夫摇了摇头，勉强压下了心中的喜悦，以及再次感到的呼吸和心跳。他定了定神：“我们必须马上回到地球。”

他要立即赶到她身边去，马上就到。

维奈迪丝！

“好，设置一下你们的时间。”托尼看向众人说道。

这时索尔向前走一步，把手中的容器递给了史蒂夫，慎重地对他说：“拿好了。”

几乎是带着虔诚的小心接过生命之源，史蒂夫抿了抿嘴，看向了他和旁边的洛基，轻微但是无比郑重地点了点头。

“好。”有点恢复了平时的样子，托尼微微一笑：“看起来，我们有一场婚礼要准备了。3、2、1。”

众人同时按下了莫比乌斯手环，在隧道里，只见史蒂芬开启了无限宝石，他们被汹涌的光流推动着前进，在一瞬间就回到了阿尔弗海因。

“怎么样？！”见到突然回来的一群人扑倒在地，火箭从格鲁特肩膀上跳了下来，和霍普一左一右地迎了上去。

“拿到了吗？成功了吗？”虽然只过了十秒钟，但霍普却觉得漫长如一生，见到史考特，她连忙上前扶起了他。

“成功了！”压抑不住激动和兴奋，史考特握住她的手，一把从地上爬了起来。“拿到了生命源，我们可以回去了。”

“真的？”霍普猛然抬头，往其他人看去，只见众人都难以掩饰兴奋和激动，就连队长也是微笑着回看过来。而在他手里，正拿着有着跳动白色光芒的容器。

“噢，那真是……”突然一道声音从旁边淡淡的传来，所有人转头看去，只见因格威背着手臂，噙着微笑，慢慢走来：“我实在没想到你们会成功的。”

他的笑容依然温和而宁静，但史蒂夫突然有了很不好的预感。

在那双眼睛里，他看到了某种疯狂和恨意。

“不过，拿回因度恩的生命源，实在是好事。”年轻的国王慢慢地说道：“它的能量是无限的，可能就仅次于无限宝石那样的能量，如果我们当时拥有它的话，或许当年面对萨诺斯还有几分胜算。”

他的目光冷冷地看了过来：“但我的妹妹，那个高尚无比的战士，却因为什么‘那是混沌和野心的来源’这样愚蠢的理由，而毁灭了它。真是典型的武夫想法。”

“因格威，你在说什么？”雷神的声音已经隐隐带着威胁的怒意：“你是故意让我们回去，取拿生命源？你从一开始就没想到要救维奈迪丝？”

“只有笨的人才会冲在前锋。”因格威的微笑仍然温和，虽然和他的语气说着完全相反的事情。

“我本来没有想那么多。我只是不希望她活着，我妹妹这辈子做过最聪明的事情，就是献祭她的神力。”

眼光从众人身上轻轻扫过，因格威淡然说道：“她终于明白自己的不存在是对阿尔弗海因最好的选择。只是没想到，她还真的顽固地活了下来。”他叹口气：“我在阿尔弗海因杀不死她，只好在中庭动手。”

“是你？”托尼向前走了一步：“你攻击了我们？”

“噢，我不是说过吗？”对方用一种‘我刚刚说了什么你都没听到吗’的眼神看向他：“只有最蠢的人才会冲在前锋。我不可能损失我的军力，更不可能毁了我的英名，在中庭想要置你们于死地的人多的是，我只不过是……”他动了动手：“推了一把。”

他往前走了一步，背着手悠闲而优雅，仿佛在讨论天气一样：“我也不想你们死，你们死了对我又有什么用？”

他微笑着看向了史蒂夫：“我只需要本来必死无疑的人，消失了就好。”

史蒂夫看着他挑衅的微笑，心中竟然无比平静。

面对这种要害维奈迪丝的人，他应该是愤怒至极的，但却只是淡淡地看了对方一眼。

然后，他做了一件在有生之年，连想都不曾想象，自己会做的事情。

他把手中那个有着自己最爱的人的最后希望的容器，伸手交给了站在身边的洛基。

望着对方无比惊诧的眼，史蒂夫淡淡地开口：“我记得你应该可以启动彩虹桥。”

他在对方眼中爆出光亮的时候说道：“快去。一定要救她。”

“不！”在因格威的怒喊中，一道充满力量的彩虹桥骤然落下，洛基立即消失在无数的点点星光里。

按好了盾牌，在身后所有人都同时启动了战衣和武器，以及无数的士兵都涌进了殿内，用武器指向他们的时候，史蒂夫才冷冷地看向了眼前的因格威。

“我觉得我有资格替你妹妹教训你一下。”他说。


	59. VANAEDYS

**CHAPTER 59**

**VANAEDYS**

一触即发的战争，都是比较耐力，谁动谁先输。

于是一时，在这个平时谁都不敢擅自踏进来，在阿尔弗海因的宫殿最禁忌的内殿中，双方人马都僵硬的对持着。

“你知道我们是打败了萨诺斯的军队的那些人，是吧？”火箭看着眼前这些身穿盔甲手持武器的军队，忍不住说道。

“那是因为你们其中的一个人打了响指。”因格威淡淡一笑：“我对我妹妹培养出来的军队非常有信心。他们不会输给你们的。”

“把这些陷害维奈迪丝殿下的人都消灭掉。”他看了众人一眼，转身说道。

“喂，你这是血口喷人啊！”在托尼和史蒂芬及时展开盾牌和光圈时，火箭跳着脚扳动了枪喊道：“你们都不问一下真假吗？”

“我不觉得他们在乎！”成功的上前用盾牌抵着扫来的激光攻击，队长推着盾前进，来到了前锋，挥出了盾击败了几个人。

“呃，队长，趴下！“托尼往前射了一道光波，击倒了一大片人：“我们是逃还是作战？我的意思是，我们走了就行了吧？”

“我们什么时候逃避过战争？”史蒂夫没好气的答道。

“万事总有第一次！”变成了蚁人和黄蜂女的两人同时说道。

“托尼！把量子隧道炸掉！”这时史蒂夫已经冲出了重围，却却记起什么回头喊道：“如果被他们抹去我们所做的行动就完蛋了！”

他话还没落下，一阵爆炸就在身后落起，把量子隧道炸了个稀巴烂，停顿在半空的钢铁侠放下了手：“好了。”

托尼磨牙：“你知道我刚刚炸了多少钱吗？”

“喂！我还在这里呢！”被火光炸到了尾巴，还要去格鲁特身上扑火的火箭愤怒的说道：“你瞄准点，铁罐！”

“空军来了。”望着天空，史蒂芬看向一道道天马的身影说道：“小心上空。”他看着已经开始围绕着托尼的军队说道：“队长，或许你可以考虑一下逃跑的可能性。我们不可能抵抗一整个国家的军队。”

“不是说万事都有第一次吗？”史蒂夫便闪过刺来的长矛边说道。

这时在混乱之中，雷神已经高高跃起，冲向天空，一阵闪电在他的武器中聚集，在劈向大地的时候，击败了周围的所有士兵；只不过不至于置他们至死地。说到底，这些都是阿斯加德人。

瓦尔凯利在他背后，也同时和冲上来的敌人们对战着，边动手边感叹：“不错啊，这是维奈迪丝训练出来的军力？还可以，还可以。”

“因格威！”索尔愤怒地向站在高处的人怒喊，只冲上去想要抓住他，但无数的士兵们在前排成了阵列，不让他前进。

就如瓦尔凯利和因格威所说的一样，这是维奈迪丝训练出来的军力，实力非常强，而以兵权为上，完全遵守皇命的军队，他们并不清楚这些从中庭来的人们的底细。

即使有着索尔和洛基，在他们眼里，也是那个放弃了王座而消失了许久的储君，以及他那个总是以阴谋诡计来玩弄权利的弟弟。

士兵们所见到的，是做为统领的维奈迪丝不断地在几个王国之间奔波劳碌，是她带领着他们击败了萨诺斯，最终伤横累累神力全失的回来，一时间，所有人都异常愤怒，并没有寻找因格威话中的破绽。

而且，谁也不会相信一向和妹妹相处和谐性格温婉的国王会背叛至亲。

阿尔弗海因的军士们很快就调整了排列，前锋的长矛在前，一手执盾；后边有剑士防守，形成了360度无死角的围圈；高处的空军在飞马背上，手执弓箭，在有人喝令一下时，如凶猛的落雨一下纷纷落下。

巨大的金色光圈由史蒂芬展开，钢铁盾牌也挡住了部分的攻击；前方由索尔和史蒂夫带着瓦尔凯利开路，试图从突破出一个角口，但因格威和他们隔着整个军队。

但这不是萨诺斯所率领的猛兽军队，而是整齐有序，训练了几百年的锐兵战士，再加上索尔并没有用全力，他们很快地在雷神的攻击下再次站了起来，前排倒下，后面的人立即涌上。

“我不觉得我们能支撑太久的时间！”史蒂芬回头向其他人喊道。

“抓住国王。”托尼坚定地说道：“先把他拿到手。我们才能冲出去。”

“好。”史蒂夫回答道：“托尼，你在上空，史蒂芬你准备着光圈门，我们可以从哪里直接去……”

这时，从宫墙外传来了低沉的号角声，站在后端观看的因格威的眼神不觉阴森了几分。

紧闭的巨大金色宫门外，传来了低沉的撞门声音，无数的箭矢如流星般从外面射来，直逼上空在攻击史蒂夫等人的空军，逼得他们退后。

“因格威！”有一声低沉的怒吼从宫门外传来：“快住手！所有人！放下武器！”

“那是谁？”史蒂夫看向索尔问道：“是敌是友？”

“哈雷克。”索尔咧嘴一笑：“维奈迪丝的左右手。”又向他眨眨眼：“私生饭的哥哥。”

“继续攻击！”因格威严厉的吩咐道：“这是叛乱！攻击！”

只听轰地一声爆发，宫门被完全炸开，骑着黑色飞马的一人率领着更多的人冲了进来，其中在他右边的，就是武装全备的哈克恩。

“你们都疯了吗？”带着头盔，哈雷克的面容看不清楚，但声音非常洪亮，他直接冲到了索尔身边，扫下了周围的一大堆士兵，指着雷神说道：“这是奥丁之子！他的权力位于因格威的军令之上，你们……！”

但他的话还没说完，一道极亮的彩虹桥就落在了史蒂夫的周围。

星光还没消失，一把长剑就旋转着飞甩出来，武器上充满了爆发的能量，以史蒂夫为中心，四处的敌军都被震了出去。

长剑如流星一样打了个圈，回到了另外一只手中，和洛基一起出现在彩虹桥下的维奈迪丝反手就夺回了武器，借着力道，用尽力气往前掷去。

如一道彗星一样，长剑穿过了整个大殿。

腾——！地一声，贯穿了因格威的右肩衣服，没伤他半分，却把他死死地钉在了墙壁上。

正在乱动的双方军队顿时安静了下来。

史蒂夫有了半秒的停顿，触电的感觉流动在全身上下，他突然不敢往身边看去。

但还没等他反应过来，熟悉的气息骤然包围了他，纤细而修长的手指勾住了他的手，与他十指紧扣。

转过头，维奈迪丝抬起双眼，清澄明亮的双瞳里倒映着他的身影。

她看向他，一如十年来那样，温柔的微笑。

“维奈迪丝？”史蒂夫几乎不敢相信，轻声问道，指尖有了一丝颤抖，被她紧紧握住。

熟悉的温暖从手掌心传了过来，她的十指和手掌紧贴着他的，给了他安心的力量。

几天来的紧张担心害怕和恐惧终于等到了松懈，史蒂夫深深呼吸，突然就觉得全身上下酸痛无力。

他闭了闭眼，几乎站不住脚。眼泪差点就夺眶而出，却在她紧紧攥住自己的手的力量之中，用力忍住了。

还不是能够休息放松的时候。

看向眼前寂静的所有人，维奈迪丝先看了看托尼等人，确认他们毫无伤势，才松了口气。

眼神逐渐严峻，她沉默地用目光扫过整个军队，冷冷地开口：“一千多年来，我从来没有想到自己的长剑会指向你，因格威。”

她的神器和索尔的一样，别人无法举动半分，至少因格威不可以，或许不配，他挣扎了片刻，见无法挪动它，只能扯下衣服，狼狈地站了起来。

他站得笔直，看向妹妹的眼光平静又冷漠，但深知他的维奈迪丝很清楚地看得到他眼底的愤恨和怨念。

兄妹两安静直视，相似的容貌上有着同样的表情。

彼此的眼光跨过了充满剑刃刀枪的大殿，连成一条穿过了千年的爱恨交加的岁月的线。

“你早就知道了？”双方一直沉默着，直到因格威先开了口。

“自从我把军队带到了在中庭上，带到萨诺斯的战场上，我就知道……你不会放过我。”

维奈迪丝很平静地看着他：“没有任何统治者会忍受自己的军队如此轻易地被别人召集带走。”

因格威看着她，忍不住笑了出来：“你说你不适合王座，但是你看得比谁都清楚。”

“如果我的国王想要我的死亡。”她抬起头来，双眼没有一丝躲避：“他只需要开口而已。”感觉到旁边的史蒂夫的手紧了一下，她反握了他以表示安慰。

“国王？”因格威的脸上透露出淡淡的笑意，他仍然是非常温和的样子，仿佛那种表情已经是一种反应，是贴在脸上的面具，如果撕下会血肉模糊。

“我从来不曾是阿尔弗海因的国王。只要有你在，没有人会服从我。甚至……就算没有你，他们也会选择那个放弃王位的奥丁之子，也不会选择我。”他看向哈雷克和旁边的哈克恩：“他们就是最好的例子。”

“噢，对，你真可怜，欢迎来到我的生活。”洛基忍不住嘀咕了一声，离他最近的史考特差点笑喷出声来，被史蒂夫严肃地看了一眼。

“我从来都不想要王座。也不想要权利。”无视他们几个，维奈迪丝深深凝视着兄长：“我也不要兵权。我只要当阿尔弗海因的剑和盾，在它需要我的时候。”

因格威的脸上终于有了一丝抽搐，因为愤怒或者怨恨而扭曲了表情。

“奥丁曾经说过，最不想要权利的人，才是最适合王座的人。”他冷冷地说道，眼底带着嘲讽：“看来你是真的把这句话当作人生哲理了。”

他顿了顿：“即使你这样说，但是你一来，转眼间，我的军队就放下了武器。只要你吹起号角，消失了五年的勇士们都愿意放弃与家人的重逢，随你出生入死的上战场。只要你一回来，我所有的努力都微不足道。”

他看着她，一字字迸齿而出：“自从你到了阿尔弗海因那一天起，我从来就不曾是这个王国的统治者。只要有你在。”

维奈迪丝没有回答。

她垂下了眼，沉默了很久的时间，在众人屏息等待的时候，抬头看向了旁边的史蒂夫，对他一笑：“我马上回来，好吗？”

见他迟疑了半秒才点头，她吻了吻他的脸颊：“真的马上回来。”说完，便松开了他的手，往前走去。

她走得很慢，或许是因为身体还是非常虚弱，或许是因为她想看清眼前的所有人，所以她一步步地缓慢走向前。

脚步坚定，背脊笔直，姿态凛然。

像是这一千多年来，一直捍卫着王国的剑。

她既没有穿盔甲，也没有佩戴武器，一袭黑色长袍利落拖曳在地，微风吹过的时候，略扬起裙摆的涟漪。

挡在她面前的士兵们不由自主地退后，纷纷让路，像是逆势而上的石头碰到水，逼得流水潺潺后退。

一时间，所有人都悄然无声，直到她走到了兄长的面前。

两人相看无声，片刻后，她看到了他眼底的退缩。

举手拔剑，她把神器高举起来，然后在一片倒抽冷气的惊呼下，她的手猛然落下。

因格威闭了闭眼。

但却没有等到意料之中的那一剑贯穿身体。

甚至一点伤势都没有。

只有风，吹拂过站立着所有军队的盔甲，空洞又寂寥的声音。

维奈迪丝站在他面前，面无表情地看着他。

手中微微出力，只听铿锵的清脆一声，在无人出声的大殿上，发出了回响。

长剑应声而断，有粉碎的星光在她手掌心里，化成尘土，随风飘去。

折断的剑被丢在他的脚边，在寂静无声的殿上，发出了清脆的鸣声。

维奈迪丝再也没有看他，她转身就走。却在走下台阶的时候，停顿了脚步。

“索尔。”她微微偏头，看向在一边赞赏的微笑着的雷神：“我已经为你处理国事接近六百多年了。这一次该你来收场了。”

见对方的微笑顿时停滞又僵硬，她顿了顿：“如果你不愿意，我觉得洛基非常适合做这些事情。他不是很想坐王座吗？我把因格威的位置让给你。”

“噢，不不不。”洛基往后退了一步，连着摇头：“我已经救了你的命，维奈迪丝。不关我的事。”

“随便你们吧。”维奈迪丝满脸疲倦的往回走去，再也没有看兄长一眼。揉了揉眉心：“哈雷克，交接事宜交给你了，哈克恩，协助你哥哥。你们如果这点小事都摆平不了，也别来找我了。”

说完头也不回地，向史蒂夫的方向走去。

众人为她让开的路仍然无人阻挡，她抬起头来，脚步轻快了起来。

迎接她的视线，是熟悉的湛蓝双眸，犹如天空和地球那样的深邃又温柔的蓝色。

她三步并作两步走到史蒂夫的面前，扑上去的时候，泪水夺眶而出。

“史蒂夫……”

紧紧抱着自己的全部世界，史蒂夫全身上下的肌肤都仿佛舒适的被温暖包围。

维奈迪丝手臂用力，感到他的泪也落在了自己的肩膀上。

她忍不住低泣，抬起头来，抚摸着他的脸，仔细地看着他微笑着的面容，轻声说道：“对不起。我不应该……”

“抛下我自己去做了牺牲还改了我的记忆吗？”史蒂夫微笑着，吻了吻她的手指：“对，你不应该。改天我们要好好谈谈，罗杰斯太太。”

在他唇上留了深深的一吻，她泪中带笑地问道：“回家吗？”

“嗯。”他抬起头来，笑着看向聚集过来的同伴们。

“嗨。”托尼把手紧紧地搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，又一手搂住了维奈迪丝，在她发间落下了一个轻吻，欣慰地微笑。

“嘿，老朋友。”维奈迪丝伸手拥抱住他：“谢谢你，托尼。”

“噢，天，我什么都没做。”拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，托尼挑了挑眉：“我只是付钱的而已。”

“回家吧。”史考特在旁边兴高采烈地说道：“我们应该赶得上早餐。”

“嗯。”把头埋在史蒂夫的胸前，维奈迪丝忍不住微笑：“作为人类，我现在觉得我很饿了。”


	60. STEVE

**CHAPTER 60**

**STEVE**

把昆式机设定成自动飞行模式，一群人在最初的兴奋和激动过了之后，都忍不住在座位上沉沉睡去。

经历过几天几夜的紧张和压力，焦虑和担心终于过去，疲倦感重重的袭来，在联络了纽约总部并听到了来自地球的欢呼之后，几个人混乱地直接平躺在座位上。

索尔和洛基及瓦尔凯利留在了阿尔弗海因，这一次这对奥丁之子们终于决定负担起原本属于自己的责任。至少等处置和平息所有的叛乱再回去。

托尼在他们一路毫无阻挡的上了昆式机之后，坐下来就马上睡着。自从维奈迪丝在那天训练的时候昏过去，他就再也没睡过超过三个小时的连续觉，这下一放松，直接躺了下去头一歪就睡得极熟。

就连在驾驶座上的火箭也靠在椅背上轻轻打鼾；格鲁特在它旁边，不知道睡了没有，反正非常安静。

霍普和史考特靠着彼此相拥而睡；史蒂芬沉默的闭眼，姿态放松的坐在原位。

虽然因为安全因素而不允许，但维奈迪丝还是直接被抱在了史蒂夫的怀里。

和所有累瘫了的其他人不一样，他们的精神反而很好。维奈迪丝静静地看向外面流逝而过的星空和宇宙，指尖轻轻地在史蒂夫的胸前有一下没一下的点着。

鼻息间都是熟悉的温柔和柔软，史蒂夫的手臂紧了紧，下巴忍不住在她的头发上又蹭了蹭，引得她轻笑起来。

“维奈迪丝。”他忍不住恍惚，过了片刻才说道：“我觉得我有一百年没听到你的笑声了。”

“我现在没有一百年了。”她笑着靠在他的胸前，抬起头来看向他：“我会和你一起老去，一直到我们都变成皱皱的小老人。”

不由自主地叹口气，史蒂夫有点痛惜地看向她：“后悔吗？”

“我从不后悔。”她回答的很坚决：“再给我一千四百万的机会，我还是会这样做。”

“包括消除我的回忆？”他忍不住叹息，还是想要知道：“你为什么那么做？”

维奈迪丝沉默了起来，眼神逐渐深邃。史蒂夫也不催促，只是轻轻地拍打着她，这样的举动仿佛成了习惯，她的眼光渐渐地柔和了下去。

“因为……在沃尔米尔，我很害怕。”她眨了眨眼，看向他：“死亡，或者说，我以为的死亡来临的那一刻，或许是幻想，或许是回忆，我看到了你绝望的眼神。我怕你一辈子就用那样的眼神活下去。”

她的手被他握紧，轻拍着她的背的手也停顿了一下。

“我见过那样的眼神，史蒂夫。在我在第一次负伤来和你道别的时候。我怕你在往后的人生再也不会无忧无虑。而我，为了你的笑容，我可以做任何事情。”

她轻声说道：“你会活下去的，我知道。你会坚强的乐观的活下去，我只是不希望你那么辛苦。但我也不能让他们死去。对不起，我以为那是最好的，其实我不应该回来。”

“和你道别，是我此生做过的最艰难的事情。”过了一会儿，史蒂夫用着沙哑的声音说道，手臂收紧：“这辈子我已经做过了三次，维奈迪丝。别让我再经历一次。”

“我再也不会离开你。”她伸出手拥住了他，脸颊却硌到了他胸口上什么坚硬的东西。

见她的表情骤然苍白，全身僵硬，眼里也迸出破碎的光，史蒂夫叹了口气，拿出了内侧口袋里，旺达给他的吊坠，打开它，里面有她的照片，正侧着脸带着嫣然的笑容。

“是你。”史蒂夫递给她，柔声说道：“你的照片，紧贴着我的心脏。”

凝视着她微微愣住的表情，他带着歉意说道：“我很抱歉那次让你伤心。但你应该对你和对我，都多一点信心。”

伸手接过吊坠，维奈迪丝看了很久才慢慢地展开微笑：“旺达。她真是个好孩子。”她轻声说道，又抬起头来看向他：“你都知道了？”

“嗯。娜塔莎把我训了一顿。”他吻了吻她的额头：“我爱你，维奈迪丝。之前的我……很鲁莽。是我的错。”他承认的很大方。

“不。”她叹了口气：“我那时候其实很庆幸，你提出分开。”

“嗯？”有点惊诧的看着她，史蒂夫不觉问道：“为什么？”

抿了抿嘴角。维奈迪丝坐直了身体，回想到那个时候，姿势都不由自主地僵硬。

“你不知道我那个时候，有多嫉妒。”

她很平静地说道，语气淡然，但史蒂夫却听出了她隐藏得极深的痛楚。

“你也看到了，一个神因为黑暗的想法，嫉妒，仇恨，怨念，能做出什么样的事情。因格威就是最好的例子，还有曾经的洛基。”

抿紧了嘴唇，她过了好一会儿才开口：“我很怕我控制不了那样的感觉，我嫉妒的发疯。我嫉妒她拥有了最真实的你，最初的你，最年轻时，你充满希望和动力的样子。”

她顿了顿，似乎用了很大的力气，才咽下一丝喉咙中的痛。史蒂夫看到了她下唇的颤抖，忍不住伸手握紧了她。

“在见过你的怀表之后，我没有去阿尔弗海因，我骑着神骏，飞了很久很远，飞到了宇宙的彼岸，一个很陌生的银河系里。”

她摇摇头：“我必须远离你，才避免自己做出什么极端的事情。你不知道，史蒂夫。”她望着他：“你无法知道有多大的愤怒支配着我。”

“那只是一个纪念。我……”史蒂夫想解释，却觉得自己的话苍白无力。

“我记得你在我带你去引渡亡灵的时候说过，你有错过和遗憾。”维奈迪丝语气幽然地说道，目光非常缥缈地看向了窗外，回忆起那段日子，她的声音总是很空洞。

“我一直觉得……”她摇了摇头，可能是因为变成人类的关系，她突然觉得鼻尖酸楚，无论她怎么努力压下都有泪意逼上眼眶；声音不知不觉地带上了无比的委屈：“你说过，她是你一生的挚爱。”

“于是我一直想，没有什么比失去还要永恒了。就算我陪你几百年，说不定都无法取代那样的位置。我想了很多乱七八糟的事情。”

她苦笑，笑容非常缥缈：“疯狂的想法，连我自己都不想记起。我只是……”她的声音有点哽咽：“非常嫉妒，非常难过。我当时真的觉得，我是一个失败至极的神。”

“天，维奈迪丝。”没想到自己一句话会让她一直记着，史蒂夫立即拥紧了她，感到一丝惊愕和心疼，他很重地在她脸上和额头上落下了吻，手臂揽住她，又扳过她的脸，认真地凝视她：“听我说。那个时候我会那么说，是因为我还不知道。”

他想了想：“或许我已经知道了，对你的感情，但我有过很多的顾虑。”

越说越远，他不得不直接说重点，抚着她的脸，他很郑重的说道：“我要和你度过一生，如果有下一生的话也要。所以，维奈迪丝。怀表代表着过去，它已经被放在回忆的事物里。你再也不要怀疑你在我心里有多重要，好吗？”

他揽紧她：“你是我的全部宇宙，维奈迪丝。我的心与血。”他顿了顿，声音也有点沙哑：“如果这次我们不成功，我不知道我会不会活下去。”

他闭了闭眼，很用力地吻了吻她的头发：“在那一瞬间，我以为失去你的那一刻，我不想活下去。我不想活在没有你的世界，带着你的回忆，悔恨一生的活着。”

她被他抱在怀里，终于慢慢地安稳下来。过了很久，她使劲在他怀里蹭了蹭，抱紧他，一声叹气：“史蒂夫……”她很轻地说道：“其实，在你求婚的那个晚上，我就想要放弃神力了。”

史蒂夫看向她，他也记得那天晚上，她原本要告诉他什么，却决定改天再说。他们都沉浸在把所有人带回来的计划里，并没有细想。

“我走不完几千年的岁月。没有你的几千年。我会疯掉。”

维奈迪丝苦笑一下：“你看，洛基比我和索尔都更有智慧，他从一开始就告诉过我们‘你永远都无法准备好，在迎接那个时刻’；我想了想，他说的很对。”

她看向他：“我很怕百年之后，失去你，我也会被黑暗吞噬，作为神，那很危险。我不能让地球和阿尔弗海因陷入那样的威胁，来自我自己本身的威胁。但后来……”

“托尼牺牲了。”史蒂夫点点头：“那让你下了决心。”

“还有娜塔莎。”维奈迪丝伸手揽住他的脖子：“我有那个能力，我不能不管。生死是最不应该被挑战的力量，但是我……我只是不能。让他们死去。”她笑了笑：“再给我一次机会，我还是会那么做，而我也不后悔。”

“只有这一次吧？”他吻了吻她，似是想起了那些时候的绝望一样，更用力地抱住了她。

“只有这一次。”她笑了起来：“我们也必须接受死亡。”她叹了口气：“我一千多年都没学会接受它。但是……以人类的生命，或许我可以。我一直想和你一起老去，我不管那时间有多长或多短。”

史蒂夫轻轻松了口气：“真的会是一场很盛大的婚礼。”

“噢，史蒂夫。”她揽着他的脖子微笑：“在那之前，我觉得我们还有很多事情要先忙。”

的确有很多事情要忙，当昆式机降落在史达克大厦的降落处的时候，所有人都迎接了上来。

拥抱，亲吻，重逢的喜悦笼罩着所有人。

阳光在东边缓缓升起，金光洒落下来的时候，照耀着所有人微笑的脸上，比宇宙里最明亮的星还要耀眼。

等待他们的是一顿非常丰富的早餐，大家热闹的在大厅里四处乱坐，托尼第一次觉得自己宽敞舒适的聚集厅空间不够。

“旧基地的重建进度怎么样？”他吻了吻从背后抱住他的佩珀笑道：“我觉得我们快要挤不下了了。”

“史达克先生。”揽住他的脖子，佩珀好气又好笑的看着他：“你的薪水不够，我要做很多事情，除了替你不在的时间保护世界，接管史达克集团，重建复仇者基地，还有一场婚礼等着我去筹划。你或许可以考虑再雇一个总裁。”

“唔，好主意。”严肃地点了点头，托尼看向旁边拿着盘子夹早餐的尤里：“你有兴趣吗，公主殿下？”

“你支付不了我的薪水，史达克先生。”白了他一眼，尤里微笑地说道：“你的钱不够。”

“哇哦。”托尼向妻子点了点头：“有生之年系列。”

“我也想不到会有你会听到这样的话。”佩珀大笑。

长长的餐桌上摆满了香肠、面包吐司、水果、咖啡、茶点、点心。香喷喷的美食味道充满了整个地方，让一群外星人哄哄乱乱的很是激动。

曼提斯到处好奇的看着，被所有人的欢乐感染，不停的笑；火箭不住地上蹿下跳，从格鲁特伸展的树枝里挑走最好的美食；奎尔和王还有特拉克斯狼吞虎咽的吃着，像是几百年没吃过饭一样，史蒂芬很嫌弃地看着同伴，啧啧几声摇头端了杯咖啡，继续转头和幻视愉快地交谈。

布鲁斯和皮姆一家人坐在一起，讨论着让史考特一头雾水的科学问题，他百般无聊，只好和在一边的板着脸不知道该做什么表情的星云聊了起来，越聊越郁闷，最后还是站起身来，加入了罗迪和克林特。还是讨论棒球或橄榄球他比较在行啊。

娜塔莎和旺达已经围绕在维奈迪丝旁边，欢笑声不断地从她们那边传来，时而黑寡妇会带着神秘的微笑看向史蒂夫，又继续和其他两个女孩子咬耳朵讲悄悄话。

“你的疯狂世界。”山姆笑着站在史蒂夫旁边，拍了拍他的肩膀微笑。

“我们的疯狂世界。”欣慰的点了点头，队长抱臂笑看着眼前的一切。

“所以我想问，你的伴郎到底定了没有？”看了一眼同样站在他旁边的巴基，山姆摊摊手问道：“你知道，至少在近来五年，按照维奈迪丝的说法，是我一直保护你。”

“噢，天。”笑着揉了揉眉心，史蒂夫看向了两个好友：“你们要不要比划一下？赢的人做我的伴郎。”

“哼。”巴基抱臂，轻哼一声：“不用比划。怎么可能是你。”他边说边往旁边走去，山姆立即在后面跟上，嚷嚷说着定日期吧我一定把你打得爬不起来。

史蒂夫笑着摇头，在远处看着维奈迪丝，想转身去拿点吃的，却和兴奋的四处窜的彼得和奈德装了个满怀。

“对对对不起！”奈德已经连续两天没合眼了，在一群超级英雄里面团团转，这个看看那个看看，他觉得他的人生已经达到了巅峰。

“没关系。”拍了拍他的肩膀，史蒂夫突然想起了什么，不觉认真地看向两个孩子，郑重地说道：“谢谢你们。是你们的主意，让维奈迪丝有救。”

奈德觉得自己要哭了，他手中的盘子掉了下来。史蒂夫看着好笑，弯下身去帮他捡了起来。又扶了扶快要晕厥过去的小朋友，疑惑地看向了旁边的彼得。

“他没事吧？”

“他只是……呃，当机。给他一点时间，会重新启动的。”已经习惯了好友的这幅样子，彼得点点头，又忍不住问：“维奈迪丝小姐她，她现在不会有事了吗？她的超级能力会怎样？神力呢？”

“我不知道。”史蒂夫和他们两个一起坐了下来，其实他是和彼得一起坐下，奈德被他一手拉着，机械性的呆坐。

“等赵博士和赛尔维格博士的到来，以及托尼和布鲁斯的研究，嗯，还有尤里公主的合作，或许我们才会知道吧。”看了看正在和霍普开始交谈的维奈迪丝，史蒂夫忍不住叹了口气。

说实话，以个人私心为主，他是极不情愿让她再冒一点风险。

史蒂夫巴不得她远离所有的战火和冒险，不再受到丁点的伤害。但因格威或许是个混蛋，但也是深知自己妹妹的个性的混蛋。他在阿尔弗海因对史蒂夫所说的那番话，即使不想承认，却完全正确。

以神的身份死去，或以人的身份活下去，那是她的选择。选择之后，就要承担后果。

就如托尼在多年之前对他讽刺的话一样，要不然你要她做什么？在家里做饭等着你回来吗？

对作为一个一千多年来无所不能的神，放弃兵权，满身神力，无敌的力量，而变回人类这样的事情，即使再坚强，也一定会有挫败和无力感。

而史蒂夫以十年血泪经验才学会解读她，深知以维奈迪丝的个性，一定是把所有心酸苦闷都咽下去，半句也不让他知道。

就比如，虽然她什么都没有表示，但史蒂夫也看出了，当她粉碎自己的武器，掷在了兄长脚边的那一刻，眼底里的心灰意冷。

作为深爱她的男人，这次坚强的后盾和包容，要换做他来做，一如这十年来，她所做的那样。

“你们在说什么悄悄话？”背后传来了熟悉的温柔拥抱，维奈迪丝从身后抱住了史蒂夫，下巴抵在他的肩膀上问道：“彼得，你今天不用上学吗？”

“噢，对，不对，今天是周日，维奈迪丝小姐。”彼得想了想，又苦闷着脸：“晚上还要做作业，真是……”早上和复仇者们吃早餐，晚上还要赶功课，什么世界。

“你累了吗？”史蒂夫吻了吻她的发鬓问道：“要不要去休息？”

“等大家散场了，我就去睡觉，你陪我好不好？不过我觉得你们要开始忙了。”她指了指开始和娜塔莎讨论的尤里：“毕竟还要去追捕那些攻击我们的人。”又摇摇头：“我很抱歉因格威做出了那样的事。害了很多人受伤。”

“不是你的错。”他立即打断了她，笑了笑：“你才是受害人。”又想到：“有特恰拉在，他们应该不会需要我，我陪你睡。”他温柔地说道，完全没注意旁边的彼得已经红透了耳根。

“对了，奈德。”想到什么，维奈迪丝转头：“记得来参加我们的婚礼。”又转向史蒂夫：“佩珀说，定在两个月之后好不好？她说你们人类，做五月新娘是最美最幸福的。”

“随便哪个月，你都是最美最幸福的。”他点头：“永远最美，最幸福我来负责。”

“哇哦。”彼得转过头去，一张脸涨得通红，这狗粮吃的难以吞下，只好转向旁边本来有一点反应，但在被邀请参加美国队长的婚礼之后再次当机的奈德。

“我要去参加美国队长的婚礼？”奈德只能这样说，他喃喃地重复无数次，一直到被送回家还没反应过来。


	61. VANAEDYS

**CHAPTER 61**

**VANAEDYS**

忙碌的时间果然很快就到来。超级英雄们的休息机会，也只不过是一个早餐的时间。

娜塔莎和托尼开始分头两路，一边和瓦坎达那边联络分析着敌人情况，一边装备以及完善着防备和攻击系统的漏洞和恢复数据。

被引得全军出征又被趁机突袭和毁灭基地，这种事情无论是对拥有超越时代百年的科技国家的国王、对亿万富翁托尼·史达克，以及一向有宏愿培养出全宇宙最强队伍的美国队长来说，都是一击正面的重磅攻击。

打得他们措手不及还不说，还差点要了维奈迪丝的命。

特恰拉就如尤里之前所说，大发雷霆。

自从他即位开始，先是出了内战、差点被夺权篡位、瓦坎达大战、消失了五年，又参加了萨诺斯大战。

现在又在自己眼皮子被攻击并且损失了防御系统，即使脾气再温和厚道，也只能采取铁腕措施。

“阿斯加德人有参与？”黑豹惊愕的听着黑寡妇的报道，忍不住喃喃说道：“连外星人都……？”

“这就很好解释了，是吧？”娜塔莎正向他和奥克耶叙述着史蒂夫等人在阿尔弗海因执行任务的时候所遇到的事情。

“他们并不缺乏会瞬间移动的法师或战士，能够很轻易的能用那样的法术，把我们双方的防御系统击破。”

“如果是这样，至少我们可以除去有内奸的可能性，但还是不能掉以轻心。”站在旁边的史蒂夫也点点头说道，又加了一句：“维奈迪丝向你们表示最深的歉意，一旦她完全恢复了，一定会亲自拜访致歉。”

“请她不必内疚。”特恰拉急忙说道：“当然，我们很乐意她随时和队长前来拜访。”他叹了口气：“看来，权利总是让人疯狂，无论在哪个地方，任何王国或星球，都会发生这样的事情。”

“维奈迪丝有说是否有阿尔弗海因的人留在我们的敌方那边吗？”奥克耶问道。

“索尔、洛基和瓦尔凯利留在了那边，不过我想他们很快就会回来。到时候应该就会有线索。”娜塔莎说道：“而且有什么事，他们会和我们直接联络。”

“那好。”特恰拉郑重地点头，又见史蒂夫满脸胡子和疲倦，不觉打趣道：“先这样吧，让队长去陪陪女朋友。顺便冲个澡刮一下胡子，你这样看起来糟糕透了，一点都不英俊。”

这话说的史蒂夫失笑，见没什么需要自己的重要事情，和娜塔莎及山姆交代完，便转身回房陪维奈迪丝了。

房间还是十年前，他们第一次彼此拥有的那个旧房间，于史达克大厦的高楼。

前基地被坦诺斯毁掉，后备基地也刚刚被炸成了平地，众人在一年里就搬了三次家，想想就觉得超级英雄也好可怜。

推开门，维奈迪丝正坐在床上昏昏欲睡，他有点心疼地看着她罕见的疲倦，揽过她的腰调整了舒服的姿势，两人的身体完美的嵌合，她舒服地发出了一声呻吟，抱紧了他，还没等史蒂夫说什么话，就沉沉地睡去。

他抚着她的头发，感到她的身体不再略凉，有着熟悉的温度，脸上也不再苍白无光，逐渐恢复了红润，不觉终于慢慢放心。

维奈迪丝搂他搂得很紧，几乎没让彼此的身体有一丝空隙，他感觉到自己所有的肌肤都和她紧贴，久违的安全和平静感袭来，不知不觉也沉睡过去。

这一觉睡得黑甜无梦，也没人来打扰他们，于是醒来的时候已经是隔天早上。

睁开眼睛的时候，她已经醒了，正在看着自己的双手，阳光从窗帘的隙缝间落了下来，洒落在她肩膀上，留下了一条金色的痕迹。

“早安。”他轻声说道，见她转过头来对自己微笑，发丝凌乱地拂在脸上，带着一丝慵懒，不觉笑道：“如果我现在有笔和白纸，我一定把你画下来。”

他的手指卷起了她的发丝：“阳光，床，和你。真是完美。”

“早安。”她俯下身来亲吻他，趴在他的身上：“我弄醒你了吗？”她细细碎碎的吻从嘴唇到鼻尖，又慢慢地吻过脸颊和脖子。

“每天早上这么醒来，真是好。”史蒂夫轻声笑道，揽住她，却被一个深吻堵住了嘴。

他每次都会觉得维奈迪丝的吻已经足够香甜，足够让他情迷意乱，但每次他都发现他错了。她只会让他一次次的失控。

那个吻很快就慢慢变质，从温柔到深情到狂野到充满欲望，他全身都紧绷了起来，揽住她的腰，不知道什么时候她已经褪尽了衣服。

“维奈迪丝……”他努力地拉开了彼此的距离，喘息着说道：“等等，宝贝，你等等……”他忍下了呻吟，扶住她的腰，认真地看着她。

叹了口气，维奈迪丝从他身上爬了起来，带了几分无奈：“我现在力气真的不如你，之前的话我应该已经撕了你的衣服自己坐上去了……”

“我只是担心你。”他坐起身来，把她抱在自己的身上坐着：“你的身体……承受得了吗？”

“如果我承受不了。”她不觉皱眉：“那我们怎么办？一辈子不做吗？”

“拿你的健康做赌注吗？”他也皱眉：“我宁愿一辈子不做。”

她瞪大眼睛看着他，过了片刻才开口：“如果我有什么新的人类感觉，那我现在应该是很生气。非常生气，史蒂夫。”

他叹气：“维奈迪丝……”

她揉了揉眉心，忍耐地说道：“在你不记得我的这几个月，我们也做过无数次了，史蒂夫。那个时候的我比现在还要虚弱。”

“我只是不想冒险。”他深深呼吸，发现他们现在的这个坐姿其实对他非常折磨：“今天下午赵博士和赛尔维格博士就到了。我们再耐心一点，好吗？”

看着她皱紧眉头，眼底里满是挫败和懊恼，他轻轻地吻住她，耐心解释：“听我说，我已经和你生死离别过三次，我真的很害怕会有第四次。我们再等等，好吗？”

看着他担心的眼光里还有后怕，维奈迪丝点了点头，不过马上扑倒他，给了他一个很长久的吻，皱眉说道：“你最好到时候把我做到无法起床。”

他忍不住笑出声来，响亮地亲了她一下，算是答应。

两人很快地就投入了回归到正轨上的生活。

史蒂夫参加一大早的训练，下午开始和其他人开始追踪和因格威联手攻击他们的敌人。

维奈迪丝在塞尔维格博士和赵海伦抵达之后，就在托尼和布鲁斯的陪伴下，进入了由尤里主导的研究所。

他们必须确认洛基给予的生命之源到底在她身上有什么效果，对她当初已经消失殆尽的神力到底有什么影响，还有最重要的，也是史蒂夫唯一在乎的，对她的健康到底会产生什么改变？

一道道测试并不复杂，维奈迪丝只要按照托尼的指示去做而已，并不是这几个月来她没做过的事情。

结果很快就出来了，有着索尔和洛基来自阿尔弗海因的指点，很快就得到了总结：神力几乎消失，即使现在没有完全消耗，也会随着时间而完全不见。特别是，她用了很大的神力去摧毁她的长剑之后。

所幸，她保持了作战的能力，力量，敏捷，能力，都得以保存。多亏了生命源，使用它们不会消耗生命，但阿斯加德神的寿命和健康一定会逐渐消失，她会开始老去，受到了物理伤害也一定不会恢复得那么快。

能力和体力应该是和队长不分两下，但不能再启动彩虹桥，不能再瞬间移动，也不能再自我治愈，虽然她愈合伤势的能力应该也比普通人快。

以及，多亏了生命源，那股能量在她体内，用在能力上的话，会随着她内心的强大而增加。

也就是说，可以继续作战。

复仇者联盟有了一名新的成员。

只是，也有不是很如意的后果。

失去神力的过程非常痛苦，这一点维奈迪丝早就知道，只是那个时候，她以为自己会死。所以多留在地球上的每一分钟，都是和史蒂夫能够度过多一分钟的祝福，那些并不重要。

但现在，她必须学会控制那些没有了神力的光彩，属于人类的感情。

她必须适应那些陌生的，汹涌扑来的，让她无法忍受的愤怒、恐惧、害怕、挫败、失望。

虽然她对它们并不陌生，但没有神力的身体像是比这些感情更加敏感，它们全都被放大了百倍，张牙舞抓地向她扑来。

而且，她告别了一千多年来一直陪伴着她的神骏坐骑，告别了那片由她引导亡魂的星海，她甚至不能再穿上属于她的盔甲。

于是在这样的日子里，她变得越来越沉默，越来越苍白。她开始长时间地发呆，在史蒂夫忙碌的时候，她可以看向窗外，一言不发地看一下午。

史蒂夫并不是没有发现这些不对劲，他只是不知所措。

他看着她逐渐消极下去的目光，只能在空闲的时间里，一直陪着她，鼓励她，用自己知道的所有方式安慰她。

维奈迪丝也总是以平时他熟悉的温柔和笑容回应，但时不时的，她总是会流露出那种让史蒂夫非常心痛的空洞眼神。

而有时候，如果他在，维奈迪丝也一句话都不说。她总是紧紧地抱住他，似乎想要吸取可以支撑自己的力量。她收紧手臂，在他怀里搂得不剩一丝缝隙。

在那种时候，她的脆弱和不安全都清晰的传达了过来。史蒂夫只能不断地亲吻着她，更用力地回抱住她，轻拍着她的背不断地哄拍，直到她慢慢稳定而疲倦地睡去。

自己竟然曾经期望她成为平凡的样子，抱着趴在身上睡着的维奈迪丝，看着她在沉睡里都蹙着双眉的面容，史蒂夫觉得过去的自己是个神经病外加混蛋。

她已经做得很好了。有一次史蒂夫在远处看着她和娜塔莎及旺达打闹的时候，叹息着想到。如果是之前的她，一定会做到让他无法察觉任何不妥。

他想和谁谈谈这一切，但是除了涉及维奈迪丝的心理变化，他还需要讲述一些两人之间的私人生活。

“除了因为失去神力而低落，她还因为我在因为担心她，在性生活上有所保留而不和她上床，所以非常不开心”？

这种话让史蒂夫·罗杰斯在这个前卫的时代再生活一百年，也打死都说不出口。

好在，团队里多的是观察细微又敏锐洞察的队员。

第一个主动找他劝言的，既不是贴心小棉袄娜塔莎，也不是二十一世纪的女性问题指导家山姆，而是克林特。

“你知道，我有三个孩子。”有一次在研究所外陪着队长观察着他们对维奈迪丝进行检查的时候，鹰眼主动走到他身边说道。

“当劳拉怀着我们第二个孩子的时候，天，她真的是美极了。”他看着垂着眼眸的维奈迪丝，观察着说道：“她整个人都散发着母性的光辉，肌肤变得透亮，像是珍珠那样温润光滑。头发也充满了光泽。”

见史蒂夫顿时瞪大眼睛，有点僵硬又不敢置信地转头看向自己，克林特连忙摆手：“不不不，不是，队长。我不是说维奈迪丝她……难道是？不，等等，我不是因为我觉得她怀孕了才这样说。”

不知道是松了口气还是失望，史蒂夫愣了片刻才问道：“所以？”

“我是说。”好笑的看向紧张的队长，克林特继续解释：“我觉得她美极了。但是劳拉……她看到的问题和我完全不一样，她觉得自己又胖又臃肿，失去了性感和灵活，变得迟钝嗜睡又饥饿，并且开始想一些乱七八糟的事情。比如我会不会嫌弃她，去找别的女人，这是不是我想要的生活和婚姻，我会不会后悔，之类的。天知道她为什么会有那样的想法，我那时候每天都感谢上天给了我这样的妻子和家庭。”

“你是说……”史蒂夫有点懂他的意思。

“她虽然没有怀孕，吧？”鹰眼拍了拍他的肩膀，一副我懂你老兄的样子看向他：“但是她现在体验着的那些感觉，应该和这种只有女人能够体会到的身体上的改变应该很相似。一不小心，就会把想法转移到很消极的思想上去。”

“我知道，我只是……”揉了一把脸，史蒂夫也无奈地说道。他扭动了一下脖子，也感到非常无力和挫败。

“队长，如果是你，明天醒来，发现自己的血清效果完全不见，你必须变回原来的样子……”克林特摊摊手：“你会希望你的恋人怎么对待你？以仿佛什么都没变的平常心，还是小心翼翼地呵护？”

史蒂夫的表情变了变，过了片刻，他微微点头：“嗯。我懂了。谢谢你。”他露出了笑容，看向了克林特。

“维奈迪丝很强的。史蒂夫。”克林特认真地看着眼前的女子：“即使没有神力，她还是她，你和她都必须记住这一点。”

若有所思的点了点头，史蒂夫凝视着隔着玻璃的维奈迪丝，进入了深思。

虽然克林特的一番话是听了进去，但在晚间回到房里，看着她因为疲倦而支撑不到他回来就睡着的面容，史蒂夫还是免不了用百般小心的举动帮她盖好了毯子，拥她入眠。

只是半夜睡到了一半，就被维奈迪丝给惊醒。

在这段时间，他本来就不放心身边的人，有时候会梦到自己失去她了而半夜惊醒，有时候也会支起身，探探她的鼻息和心跳。

但这次，他是听到了声响。

维奈迪丝全身僵硬地睡着，似乎沉浸在非常深的梦境里无法清醒。她紧紧地攥住被单，咬着牙不住地发出呻吟，泪水不断从紧闭着的双眼流出，打湿了半个枕头。

史蒂夫被惊得停滞了片刻才向前。十年来，除了那次影像中的告别，他从来没有见到她落泪过。她或许会眼眸带泪，但是从来没有在他面前哭过。

“维奈迪丝……”他轻轻上前，又是拍又是摇，不住地低声哄她，但是一点都没有用，她紧绷着的全身，无法放松地沉浸在睡梦中。

史蒂夫不知道应该拿冷水泼醒她还是继续轻摇，过了一会儿，他俯下身去，轻柔地吻住了她。

带着温柔和怜惜的吻，他轻咬又摩擦，在她唇上来回流连，抱起了她，放在了自己身上，抱紧了她僵硬无比的身体。

手在她腰际里抚摸轻点，她的身体逐渐柔软了下来，他的舌尖与她慢慢纠缠，直到她回应了他的吻。

身体上下都逐渐放松，过了好一会儿，她才在他怀里清醒。

“史蒂夫？”她沙哑地问道，只觉得全身滚烫，身下的男人也紧绷着肌肉，肌肤的温度灼烫地燃烧起来。

“唔。”他深深呼吸，觉得自己全身都要爆炸。还是忍了忍，帮她擦去泪痕，微笑道：“你终于醒了。做噩梦了吗？”

“我现在不想谈这个。”难得有了片刻的任性，她坐起身来，褪尽了他们之间的阻挡。俯首下去，带着很霸道的掠夺感，咬住了他的下唇。

那个吻和十年来一样，很轻易地就让史蒂夫失去了理智。

舌尖纠缠，赤身相见，她的肌肤带着他一向爱不释手的柔软细腻，趴在他身上微微挪动。

他失控地坐起身来，难以忍耐的褪下自己的衣服，扶住她的腰就一个上挺。等待已久的结合让两人都松了一口气，被填满的感觉充满全身，像是一个完美的圆。

史蒂夫不知道自己为什么老是会等很久才做这些他明明很期待的事情。

在一次次的冲击里，他几乎把持不住。维奈迪丝的吻，她光滑又细腻的躯体，他觉得她的每一寸肌肤都让他失去理智。温柔细腻的皮肤是他渴望了很久很久的接触，他现在才发觉自己有多想念她。

两人都因为等待太久而充满了渴望和疯狂，房间里充满了暧昧的呻吟和欲望的味道，他在她体内里无法控制的一次次索要和纠缠，连续地倾泻又再度开始，而她似乎没有任何不妥，身体如有神力的时候那样，毫无保留的承受着他几乎没有断链的求欢。

直到清晨定时的闹响起，两人才精疲力尽的躺在床上。

“我告诉过你没事的。”维奈迪丝趴在他身上，不住地喘息，过了很久才平息呼吸。忍不住笑了起来：“嗯，人类的敏感度，在这方面还是不错的。”

他也笑出了声，一把搂住她，在她脸颊上响亮的一声吻道。

“我爱你。”他看着她的笑颜，指尖抚摸过她的轮廓，忍不住说道：“我好喜欢看你的笑容，维奈迪丝，这种真心的微笑。”

“你要是天天和我……我一定会笑。”她果真笑了起来，但过了一会儿还是抿了抿嘴。

两人相看了许久，史蒂夫认真地看向了她，似乎在等待着她终于告诉自己什么。

在那样的眼光下，她垂下了眼眸。

“梦到了什么？”他直起身来，用被单卷住了她，并且把她揽进怀里。

“维奈迪丝。”他很耐心地说道：“我知道这十年来都是你包容着我，因为你是神，你有那样的包容力。但是我一直很心疼你那么做。我很希望你可以和我分享你的恐惧和害怕，我不会因此而改变。”

他吻了吻她：“无论是你生气，哭泣，甚至吃醋的样子。我之前就说过，你什么模样我都爱。”

维奈迪丝并没有回答，她静静地趴在他胸前，一言不发。

“我做了一个梦。”过了很久，她才在他怀里低落地说道：“其实，并不算是一个梦。你知道我有那种可以透视别人的本质和感情的光的能力。有时候……触碰到一些事物，也会让我感染到，那些东西的回忆，会感觉到……所有和它相关的感情。”

史蒂夫有点惊讶，她从来没说过这些。“所以当你看到了那个怀表，并且触碰到它……？”

“它差点毁了我。”她苦笑：“那个怀表所带来的感觉……很强烈，我几乎是逃了出来。”

“天，维奈迪丝。”他抱住她：“你应该……”他顿住。

她应该什么？来找自己？她来了，而他以为她是来劝他签署索科维亚合议的，他很果断地把她推开了。

“我应该去找你的。”她似乎不记得自己做了什么，坦然承认：“但那个时候，我也有了某种……幻觉。就如你和托尼在旺达的能力下，所看到的幻觉。我也不知道我为什么会看到，但是它一直追着我。我……”

她顿了顿，抱紧了他：“我当时决定让洛基抹去你的回忆，有一部分也是这个幻觉的原因。我以为，那是预言，我以为如果从你的生命里抹杀我的存在，你会选择，我所看到的那条路。”

“你看到了什么？”开始轻拍着她的背，史蒂夫柔声问道。

“一个没有我的世界。”她很空洞的回答：“如果我没有来到地球，一切会如何发展。”她揉了揉眼睛，似乎有点泪意：“并没有什么不同。奥创也会出现，无限宝石也一样。你和托尼还是会因为意见不合而分开很多年，一直到萨诺斯的到来。他也一样会打响指，你生存了下来，和娜特一起，然后她会死在沃尔米尔，托尼会牺牲自己来打响指。一半的生灵还是会回来。”

“那我呢？”他忍不住问道，收紧了手臂：“没有你，我怎么办？”

“你还是你。完美的你。乐观又充满希望的你。带着所有人走向胜利。然后……”

她的声音黯淡了下去：“你一辈子都没有忘记她，在娜特和托尼死了之后，没有我，幻视没有回来，洛基也没有。他们都死在那场大战里。于是你很疲惫，你回归了所有的无限宝石，带着它们进入了量子隧道。留在了某个年代，找到了你一生的挚爱过完了一辈子。当然，我不知道到底是谁和你结婚生子，最终你带着一枚戒指，以老人的方式回来，把盾牌交给了山姆，卸下了一生的重任。”

“那很扯淡。”静静听完了之后，史蒂夫忍不住爆出了一句粗话。

“你很快乐，你找到了平静和一直梦寐以求的生活。跳了一支你以为永远都赶不上的舞和约会，结婚生子，平静地度过了一生。”她抓紧了他，抿了抿嘴，终于在他面前落了泪。

“你那么快乐。对看到这个幻觉的我来说却很痛苦。原来你没有我，可以那么快乐。”她闭了闭眼，忍不住捂住嘴，眼泪夺眶而出，她压了半天才恢复正常的声音。

“我很卑鄙的一直这么想，并且非常愤怒。为什么没有我，你还能这么快乐。对不起，我是一个很糟糕的神。或者很糟糕的人。”

“所以你觉得，如果你抹去了我的记忆，我会……？”他扳起她的下巴看向她问道，擦去她的眼泪。

“我不知道。”她坦白说：“毕竟有一部分的你选择回去，是因为娜特和托尼的死，你心灰意冷。选择了不再回来。而这次，他们回来了。”

“你或许不知道。”听了她所说的话，过了片刻，史蒂夫缓缓开口：“我醒来之后，即使没有关于你的记忆，我所做的第一件事，就是看向窗外。”

他凝视着她：“就算没有一点你的身影的回忆，我也在找你。如果我一辈子都不会记起来，那我会一直找你，找满全宇宙，找一辈子。“

他微笑着看向维奈迪丝的脸，慢慢地帮她擦去了泪水：“十年前我很犹豫，在我们刚刚在一起的时候，因为你第一次离开我身边，去了阿尔弗海因，旺达给我看到的幻觉，让我很不安又很焦虑。那时候，托尼告诉过我，你曾经所说的一句话。那让我清醒了过来。”

“我说了什么？“她愣愣地看向他，完全不记得。

“有些预言之所以被这样称呼，是因为我们选择相信它。不要让它左右你的未来。”

他轻声一叹：“那只是一个梦，被梦或幻觉支配，而忘记真正发生着的事情，那些真正重要的事情，我可以告诉你，后果很不好。”

他回想了一下：“当年因为旺达给我看的幻觉，我差点失去你。所以……都过去了，维奈迪丝，我在这里，你在这里，我再也不会放开你。”

“那个梦很真实。”她慢慢地恢复平静，在他胸前躺下，声音隐忍着痛楚：“我一直很害怕，史蒂夫。”

叹了口气，史蒂夫侧过身，和她一起躺了下来。他想了片刻，边抚着维奈迪丝的脸边慢慢地想着措辞。

“维奈迪丝，你一直都在隐忍什么？我知道你有那个能力，你能控制住，但是我……你这样做一直让我很痛苦。我不能分担你的这些情感，总是让我很挫败。”

“而到现在，你还在隐忍着。”他翻过身来，凝视着她：“我知道你最近很难过，你总是忍着，你总是对我笑。而我，总是很害怕。我怕有一天你再也支撑不住而崩溃，然后决定离开我。你什么都不告诉我，你的伤，你在阿尔弗海因的那些战争有多艰难，你在我们分开的两年有多痛苦，你在看到我的怀表的时候有多受伤，你总是不说。”

“于是，当你不在我身边。”史蒂夫很认真地说道：“每次，我是说每次，我都会忍不住焦虑和胡思乱想。‘她是不是累了’，‘我是不是做错了什么’。‘和我在一起真的是正确的选择吗？’”他抱紧她：“告诉我你在想什么，好吗？”

“你真的想知道？”她过了一会儿，往他怀里蹭了蹭问道。

“我都想知道。在我面前你不用逞强，也不用保护我。”他拍着她的背说道：“我说过，我有世界上最坚固的盾。”

“你的所有顾虑。我都怕。任何让你有一丁点怀疑，足以让你离开我的想法，我都怕。”她轻声说道：“有神力的时候，勇敢和美好的感觉，会遮盖这些缺点，但现在……”

她的声音逐渐空洞：“我怕我控制不了这些不断涌来的情感，那些愤怒，嫉妒，不安，挫败；我怕我再也不是那个什么都可以包容的神，而你爱上的就是那么强大的一个神。我现在……只是一个非常不安又焦虑的女人。”

“就如我这十年来一样。”他微笑了起来。“我一直都是一个焦虑不安的男人。”

“我会证明给你看。”过了好一会儿他才坚决地说道：“现在说什么都没有用，维奈迪丝，我会证明给你看，我有多爱你。也离不开你。”

他笑了起来：“我这辈子应该不会再离开你身边半步。”

看了看手边的时间，一天的工作就要开始了。史蒂夫笑了笑，拿起了手机，发了几个信息。

“怎么了？”难得见他会和自己在一起的时候看手机，维奈迪丝不觉有点疑惑：“发生了什么事吗？”

“没什么。我取消了今天我们所有的工作、检查、训练。”

重新揽住她，史蒂夫慢慢地扯下了床单，抚上了她的腰，吻在脖子说不断落下：“嗯……我刚刚说什么？证明给你看……唔，维奈迪丝，你当初自己要求我，把你做到不能起床，不是吗？我们今天有时间。“

她忍不住笑了起来，伸手揽住了他的脖子。

“我这辈子只会带一枚婚戒。”他在俯首压上她之前，吻着她说道：“和你的是一对，我最爱的罗杰斯太太。”


	62. TONY

**CHAPTER 62**

**TONY**

哭出来了情绪，平静了心情，维奈迪丝还是维奈迪丝。就如克林特所说的，即使没有神力，她依旧是她。

沉淀了一千多年的，不仅仅是神力。还有强大的意志、心灵、和精神。足以让她支撑着体内改变的过渡期。

她总是比史蒂夫想象的还要强大，有着非常强韧，不输任何人的毅力。

不过，虽然焦虑和不安在史蒂夫每天的温柔和爱意及耐心的支持下逐渐消失，但维奈迪丝还有另外的新的人类感觉需要控制：愤怒和挫败。

能力随着休息的时间而逐渐累积，于是在尤里公主的再三保证不会影响自己的健康条件下，她开始恢复了训练，以及学习控制在体内没有消失的能力。

在第一次上训练场之后，维奈迪丝就成功的开启了在温柔又好脾气的她的身上从来未有过的：暴走状态。

拳击沙袋是一个很好的发泄方式，只是在她连续一个下午的粉碎了六个沙袋和几乎整个健身房之后，隔着玻璃窗观看的队员们，纷纷向队长表示了自己的担忧。

“没关系。”史蒂夫只是微笑着说道：“她高兴就好。”

众人对队长这种无下限的宠妻模式只能目瞪口呆和傻眼。

托尼眯着眼，摇着头叹气，再次重新定制了更加坚固的拳击沙袋。他能怎么办，那是他家白菜。

不过他们能做什么？队员们仔细想去，还真不能反对。毕竟这种反差如果落到了他们身上，的确难以释怀。

“做了一千多年的战神，现在要我每天什么都不做，那我还不如死在沃尔米尔。”少了神的包容力，维奈迪丝有些时候难以控制自己的挫败感，说出的话也更加尖锐。

当然，这句话还没落下，就被史蒂夫一个吻压倒在床上，到第二天都还没起身。

“不管你有多愤怒，都不可以这么想。”他一把抓住她的双手，固定在头上，轻柔地吻过她全身，直到她开始呻吟。“你要陪我过一辈子，这一生都别想什么沃尔米尔。”

“听到了吗？维奈迪丝？”他控制着自己的欲望，在她耳边轻声威胁道：“答应了我再满足你。”他含住她的耳垂，感觉到她微微颤栗才微笑着说道：“听到了就回答我，我可以忍很久的，你知道。”

“听到……了。”她微微喘息，只能这么说。

“答应我。“俯下身吻住她的脖子，他很满意地感到她动情的呼吸和下面的湿润。

“我……我答应你。”她能说什么，没有之前的控制力，这身体比以前敏感了不知道多少倍，史蒂夫知道她所有的弱点，总是很容易让她投降。

“嗯，乖。”他吻着她，缓缓进入，听到她忍不住地呻吟，附身纠缠着她的舌尖：“我爱你。”

日子在白天的训练和夜间的欢爱里慢慢过去。有了史蒂夫无条件的支持，又看着恢复了热闹的基地和所有人的欢笑，维奈迪丝也渐渐的，重新做回了那个温柔的，有着包容和微笑的维奈迪丝。

唯一的问题，竟然是她的训练。

史蒂夫不可能训练她，他对未婚妻唯一的训练要求就是：开心就好。

于是当山姆第N次被她摁在地上打，其他人也被收拾的瘫痪在地上之后，队长无可奈何的拿起了手机，打给了全世界上或许是唯一一个喜欢并且不惧怕老是和自己对着干的人：托尼·史达克。

“我没办法。”边帮队员们上着药边打着电话，史蒂夫对托尼说道：“娜塔莎和旺达不可能对她下狠手，克林特不打女人，幻视不是她的对手，而山姆只能被她追着打，他正在为是否成为伴郎这件事情努力着，总不可能和新娘对打。”

看了一眼在旁边用一副‘你在说什么难道不是我’的表情对自己摊手的山姆，史蒂夫转头说道：“你不是还在给彼得做培训吗？就带上她好了。”

“带上她。”托尼习惯性的磨牙：“你以为我这里是什么，幼儿园吗？”

手机哪里却传来了一阵轻笑，史蒂夫很确定的问道：“你要我让她来和你说吗？“

“……”揉了一把脸，托尼咬牙切齿地说道：“明天九点，我把地点发给你。”

史蒂夫愉快地挂了电话，嫌弃地对山姆摇了摇头：“你可真是娇气。为了你我竟然要去求托尼。”

“谁敢和她过手？“山姆觉得自己很委屈：“你自己都狠不下心。”

那是因为我们之间的格斗发生在另外个地方。史蒂夫揉了揉眉心，觉得有托尼真是太好了。

虽然答应了队长的话，自己手下就也只有彼得和维奈迪丝两人作为培训对象的两个学生而已，但托尼却已经头疼到不行。

一个是学习能力极快又积极的少年，一个是满腔怒气没地方发泄的前女战神，两人虽然潜在能力并没有差别，但在力道上面并不均势，维奈迪丝也舍不得对彼得出狠手，后者也不敢打美国队长的未婚妻。

两人也没有其他超级英雄可以和他们对打或训练，托尼就只能用自己最擅长的方式来解决这个问题：烧钱。

用大把大把的钱为自家蜘蛛和白菜生生砸出了一个非常托尼·史达克的训练场所。

在场所建立之后，维奈迪丝的心情很明显的变得更加愉悦又快乐了。

见她每天早上都哼着歌坐着昆式机离开（不能再用瞬间移动了），甚至提出了自己应不应该搬去托尼的基地，周末再回来。史蒂夫听得笑容有点僵硬。

而似乎是为了实践之前没来得及使下绊子，托尼很懂怎么给队长添堵，他在周四晚上的披萨聚餐之前，给史蒂夫打了电话：“维奈迪丝今晚赶不回来了。”

托尼的声调里说不出的愉悦，笑眯眯地说：“我准备带孩子们去看冰上曲棍球的比赛，他们最近表现的很好，很有进步。”

“托尼·史达克。”史蒂夫揉着酸痛的脖子，忍不住深呼吸：“我未婚妻是你家孩子吗？”

“摩根缠在她身上不肯下来，我没办法。”托尼笑嘻嘻地用他说的话堵住了史蒂夫：“要我叫我女儿来和你说吗？”

“不用了。”谁抵挡得了摩根的撒娇，史蒂夫没好气的说道：“早点回来。”

挂了电话，面对一群人好笑地看着自己的表情，史蒂夫咬咬牙，用拇指扳开了啤酒瓶子。

咔嚓一声，众人都立即若无其事的各就各位。

而这还不是最糟糕的，自家女朋友似乎没有发觉到冷落了队长的意识。

久违的周末终于到来，结束了周六早上的训练，史蒂夫正抱着维奈迪丝在沙发上享受短暂的独处时光，她的手机就响了。

来自彼得·帕克的短信：“我作业做好啦，我们去训练吗？”后面还加着一串笑脸拳头和加油的表情。

“噢，我得走了。”在史蒂夫给她看了短信之后，维奈迪丝便笑着直起身来说道。还不忘给了他一吻：“晚上一起吃饭？”

“好。”笑容僵硬地回答道，史蒂夫有点咬牙切齿。

见她连蹦带跳头都没回的离开，史蒂夫想了想，决定带着队员们在周一去拜访一下这个这么让自家女朋友着迷的训练场。

于是在周一的训练结束之后，所有的成员们即使不情愿，也在队长似笑非笑的表情下都坐上了昆式机，连希尔也按捺不住好奇心跟了上去。

输入了托尼给的坐标，用昆式机的飞行时间只不过是十分钟的路程。众人发现飞出了城市，一路向南，来到了海边。

昆式机显示出他们已经抵达，所有人从窗外看去，都忍不住傻眼。

“哇哦，WTF……”山姆看着感叹：“这是维奈迪丝和彼得的训练地方？整个地方就只有他们两个？”

“我第一次觉得……”旺达也看着发呆：“我以为我们的训练场已经很厉害了，但是和他们比起来，我突然觉得我们……”

“好穷。”罗迪干脆的说道：“寒酸？没钱？可怜？贫穷？”

“收养和亲生的区别。”娜塔莎也点着头说道，看着下面。

彼得和维奈迪丝的专用训练场，是一整艘航母战舰。

巨大无比能容量千人的地方，却变成了仅有他们两人的专属游乐场。

场所有着托尼创造出来的所有最新科技和武器。

在长长的甲板上，排着整齐的钢铁机器军队，机器人们操纵着不同的武器瞄准着在天空中荡来荡去的彼得和穿着托尼为她设计的盔甲飞来飞去的维奈迪丝。

激光和火炮不断在周围的上空爆发，不仅有来自甲板上的攻击，也有空中的钢铁机器，昆式机不得不转了个圈，避开一些攻击。

这时左翼上有什么直射过来，众人转过头去，只见一排排整齐浩克穿的维洛妮卡型号的钢铁机器人飞了过来，包围了下面已经落在甲板上喘息着站起来的两人，准备开启下一轮训练。

“哇哦……”山姆不住的感慨：“我觉得我们当时站错了队伍。”他笑着向队长看了一眼。

史蒂夫叹了口气，看着下面的身影。

放弃了神力的维奈迪丝，不能再骑神骏在空中飞翔，身体也会受到物理伤害，为了弥补她的遗憾，以及保护她现在为人类的身体，托尼完善了当初本来就是为她设计的钢铁盔甲。

由纳米离子和瓦坎达振金组成的战衣，是托尼和尤里合作出来的最新作品，两人对此都非常满意和自豪。

如流水般自然的超薄设计紧贴身体，直接连接她的神经反应。

除了各种各样霸道酷炫天的武器之外，里面还带着她专属的AI，名叫DARCY，取名自《傲慢与偏见》，是她和史蒂夫初遇的时候正在阅读的书。

除了装备上隐藏的火炮和武器，由于维奈迪丝喜欢手中用长剑，他和尤里还专门为她打造了一把比之前那柄优雅高贵的上古神话的长剑还要……嚣张跋扈几百倍的现代托尼·史达克风格的武器。

“我其实不怎么喜欢长剑。”维奈迪丝在和他一起设计的时候曾经说道：“但是长剑是勇士最荣誉的武器，我只好用长剑。”

“那你喜欢什么样的？”托尼在椅子上打转，突然觉得很好奇：“拜托，千万不要说盾牌。”

“我为什么会喜欢盾牌？噢，因为史蒂夫吗？”她想了想：“我啊，在用剑之前……”她突然有点不好意思：“我年轻的时候很跋扈张扬，又嚣张。那时候我是自己选武器的。”

“到底是什么？”托尼真的很好奇。

“咳。”她不由自主地转过眼：“双刃斩马巨剑。”

“斩……斩马巨剑？”呆了呆，托尼眨了眨眼，在椅子上转了一圈，蹬到了电脑面前，搜索了一下，表情有点僵硬：“这样？”他指着屏幕上的图片问道。

“嗯，差不多。”维奈迪丝举起手比了比：“我的有这么高。”

看着她踮起脚比划着比自己高出半个头的高度，托尼的嘴角有点抽搐，谁会想到一向脾气好的几乎没有脾气的维奈迪丝，喜欢用的是这么彪悍的武器。

什么叫做双刃斩马巨剑？就是在正面攻击同样为骑士的敌人的时候，可以连人带马劈为二的巨大剑刃。

无语归无语，但托尼对自家白菜在某种程度上，也是无条件支持的，因此他和尤里打造出了一把连特恰拉都非常羡慕的武器。

雪白的双刃剑身，泛着冰冷凝霜的光辉，用振金磨成粉，反复打铸三百六十七层，把柄上能辨识指纹又连接DARCY，除了只有维奈迪丝可用，也可以按照她的意愿吩咐AI随时让别人使用。

他们原本还担心这巨大笨重的武器太过沉重，但维奈迪丝很轻易地就拿了起来，在手里掂了掂，顺便还旋转又挥了几圈，点点头表示挺好挺顺手。

于是当自家未婚妻飞在天空很轻易地把比维罗尼卡还要巨大的钢铁机器人砍成一半，又从其中冲出来的时候，史蒂夫很满意地点了点头，觉得自己的生活终于要好转了。

她应该是打得很爽。

“可以。”队长点点头表示：“她高兴就好。”

几千万美金的一把剑，她能不高兴吗。托尼忍了忍，决定周末再次带孩子们去什么好玩的地方，而且不带史蒂夫·罗杰斯。气死你气死你。

夜间的床上活动得到了（超过预想的）满足，白天的训练终于让人痛快淋漓，除了有些时候会满身淤青的被史蒂夫念叨之外，逐渐适应了现在的身体之后，维奈迪丝发现，生活里好像没有什么不满。于是很愉快地继续在属于自己和彼得的训练场和史达克大厦里来回得不亦乐乎。

见队长和其女朋友终于恢复了平常，其他的队员们似乎也慢慢地回到了之前那种无忧快乐的生活。专注地训练，努力的工作，然后拼命地享受。

没有世界末日的威胁，也没有什么队员可能会死的几率，于是所有人都很快乐。

每个月的第三个周四的披萨晚餐又被添加到活动上，外加周六的酒吧，以及周三的聚餐。

所有人都恢复了之前的肆意放纵和热闹，在史达克大厦的最顶楼的聚餐厅里吵吵闹闹地讨论着今晚到底吃什么。

唯一有点不满的，竟然是队长。

比如今天傍晚的时候，他和众人坐在沙发上，电梯门叮地一声响起，维奈迪丝和彼得·帕克，有说有笑的并肩走了出来。

“然后……你们醉了，六天？”彼得有点不可思议地问道，他们手上拿着同样的星巴克杯子，边走边笑道。

“五天。第五天下午我们就醒了。弗里嘉殿下把我们叫醒，我们当天晚上要参加一个非常盛大的典礼。”维奈迪丝笑着解释：“我没去，我当天晚上要引渡亡魂，但是索尔又喝醉了哈哈哈，他被罚去扫普拉姆牛场的牛粪哈哈哈。你应该看到他那个样子。”

“哇，还好我生在地球。”彼得帮她拉开厨房的门，边拍着胸边说道。两人竟然没往这里看一眼就走进了厨房。

“噢，这会很精彩。”坐在队长的左边的山姆看了看明显很闷闷不乐的史蒂夫，又看了看彼得，有点幸灾乐祸地说道。

鹰眼在队长的右边，正要说什么，却见电梯又叮地一声打开了门，托尼吹着口哨看着手机走了出来，也转进厨房里，边说：“噢，你们竟然到的比我快？记得这个周六四点来，否则摩根会很失望的。”

“噢……这真的会很精彩。”本来要劝几句的鹰眼感觉自己旁边来自队长的气息分明降了几度，不免说道。

见一向习惯出电梯就直接奔向自己的维奈迪丝竟然看都没看见他，史蒂夫不觉气闷，抱着手臂冷哼一声，看向厨房的门。

好在，维奈迪丝很快就出来了，目光左看看右看看，一眼见到了坐在沙发上的史蒂夫，马上就微笑着快步走了过来。

山姆和克林特起身的飞快，一个说我要去厕所了一个说我去打电话，两人像是反弹地一样和维奈迪丝打了招呼，急忙赶了出去。

立即在他怀里坐下，她左蹭蹭右蹭蹭，突然就抱得他极紧。

“怎么了？”感觉到她有点不对劲，他马上就忘记了刚刚的不开心，但心地问道。

“你是不是在这里坐了很久了？”吻了吻他的脸颊，维奈迪丝揽住他的脖子，在他胸前闷声问道。

“也没有，在你从电梯出来之前，我刚刚坐下。”见到她有点低落，他忍不住轻轻扳起她的下巴：“告诉我，怎么了？”

“……”抿了抿嘴，维奈迪丝似乎不想回答，她有点委屈地靠在他怀里，过了很久才回答：“我看不见任何人的光了。其他人都没关系，但是你的光……”她的声音有点哽咽：“你是不是在这里等了很久，我都没有看见你。”

“噢，维奈迪丝。”他不觉痛惜的抱紧她：“Babe，我很抱歉。”他吻了吻她，试图安慰她：“光没有关系，我整个人都是你的。”

“我知道。我并不是……惋惜。”她拱了拱他的脖子说道：“我只是极爱你的光，它就和你一样，是我的专属太阳。”

“你才是我的太阳。”他笑着说道：“最重要的阳光。”牵过她的手与她十指相扣，史蒂夫在她额头上落下无数吻，直到维奈迪丝笑出声才作罢。

“这个周六要和托尼和彼得一起出去吗？”两人依偎了片刻，史蒂夫轻声问道。

没想到维奈迪丝却摇了摇头：“我不去。”

“为什么？”虽然自己有点不喜，但那并不是阻止维奈迪丝的理由，更何况她看起来很享受和彼得及托尼的友谊。“和朋友们出去不好吗？”

“我要和你在一起呆着。”摇摇头，维奈迪丝很坚决，却也透露出之前和平常罕见的依赖和撒娇。“我只想和你在一起。”她抬起头来直视着他，还是有点难过，似乎在求安慰：“我就要你陪我一个人。哪里都不去。”

“好。“立即就爽快地答应，史蒂夫轻啄了她一下：“你说什么都好。”他想了想，还是决定坦白：“其实我也不希望你这个周末出去。”

“为什么？”对他会这样说感到非常稀罕，维奈迪丝不觉问道。

“任何人占有你的时间，我都会吃醋。”史蒂夫很诚实的回答：“无论男女。”他吻着她的脖子，把她拉起来准备回房。

“我只想要独占你。你是我的，维奈迪丝。”他抱着她进了电梯时说道。


	63. BUCKY

**CHAPTER 63**

**BUCKY**

虽然当初从阿尔弗海因回到地球的时候订的婚礼是在两个月后，但对还在追寻敌人的超级英雄们，以及急于恢复平常状态的维奈迪丝来说，这么短暂的时间根本不够，他们没有空闲时间来策划婚礼。

毕竟敌方是敢在萨诺斯大战之后攻击复仇者总部的人，能够成功搭上因格威的叛变余党，杀得瓦坎达王国和复仇者联盟来不及反抗，其势力并不可小觑，至少，目前他们隐藏得很好。

于是罗杰斯队长及其夫人的婚礼，只能遥遥无期的推后，谁都不愿意自己婚礼上要被逼的出去战斗，先灭了这群人再说好了。

反正，准新人好像也并不是很在乎。生死都跨越了，其他的都是小事。

用史蒂夫的话来说就是：“都老夫老妻了，谁还在乎一张合法的身份。”

当他在聚餐里说了这样的话时，顿时一片寂静。

众队员对顽固传统又极度重视礼仪的队长会说出这样的话都露出了震惊的表情，旺达手中的冰淇淋都掉到了桌上，山姆也哇哦了一声，娜塔莎忍不住摸了摸史蒂夫的额头，看看他是不是发烧还是脑袋坏了。

维奈迪丝对此毫无表示——她在沙发上和彼得正在玩手机游戏。

史蒂夫很不满意地看了自家“老妻”一眼，只能气闷的轻咳一声：“咳，维奈迪丝，你听到了吗？我们的婚礼又要推迟了。”

“哦。”点点头表示可以，维奈迪丝目光都没从手机屏幕上转移，她终于发现这个小东西的好处了，旁边的彼得也低着头，时不时探过来给她指示屏幕上该攻击哪里。

“都可以，史蒂夫宝贝你说什么都是什么。”

史蒂夫眯了眯眼，最近这句话已经成了维奈迪丝的口头禅。

近期不是娜塔莎就是佩珀来找她，问婚纱要什么款式，要什么样的花和装饰，请帖要什么字体，桌布要什么颜色，配什么样的刀叉餐具和酒杯，婚礼宴席上要什么主餐……等等琐事。维奈迪丝一头雾水，把所有问题都抛给他。

“如果我在阿尔弗海因成婚的话，一切都有相关官员来负责这些。”她头也不抬地看着电脑屏幕，查看着托尼给她新发来的盔甲设计说道：“所以我都无所谓，史蒂夫你喜欢什么我们就做什么。”

队长嘴角抽搐，真是……有生之年系列。他从来没想到自己要负责这些事情。这些不应该由准新娘来决定吗？而且丝毫不用问他的那种。

“你真是与众不同。”巴基有一次听到他忍不住抱怨，笑得几乎背过气。“我真喜欢你未来的妻子，她太棒了。”

于是在追踪敌人，培训队友，安抚女朋友，负责世界和平之外，史蒂夫·罗杰斯还要帮忙策划自己的婚礼。真是操碎了心。

因此在听到工作进展的报告，以及婚礼可能还要推迟之后，他忍不住说出了这句让众人都差点掉下巴的话。

推迟就推迟，礼仪又不重要，反正他要和维奈迪丝在一起一辈子。

不过看着准新娘也不是很在意，还探着头和皇后区那死小子（史蒂夫已经无法对比自己还要占有女朋友的时间的彼得称呼为‘那孩子’了）继续讨论着游戏，队长眯了眯眼，觉得或许明天就直接安排相关资料，登记了就行。

“不行。”这话一出，就被众人齐声反对。

“什么鬼，队长？没有什么能比一场盛大的婚礼更适合庆祝，你知道，我们击败了萨诺斯，所有人都恢复了，维奈迪丝活了下来，这些重要的事情。”罗迪第一个站起身来：“我们都等待着你们的婚礼。”

“这不是我们一路开飞船到阿尔弗海因的原因吗？”托尼也摊手问道，又看了一眼彼得：“你要是取消婚礼，彼得的那个小朋友和史考特都会郁闷的得PTSD。”

“我以为我们去阿尔弗海因是去救维奈迪丝的生命。”揉着眉心，史蒂夫很想把彼得和维奈迪丝的手机夺过来，但他好脾气的没有那么做。

“对，让她可以活下来，和你结婚。你知道。共度一生什么的。”娜塔莎看了他们一眼，慢条斯理地说道：“然后我们可以大醉一场，庆祝我们打败了死神。”

“噢，拜托，史蒂夫。我不会让你们像那种奉子成婚的年轻人一样，偷摸摸地到市政府去登记。”一向温柔的佩珀也抱着手臂站了起来。

“我已经策划了这场世纪婚礼很久了，维奈迪丝会成为最美的新娘。你不能剥夺我大展身手的机会。”她坚决地说道，对把自家丈夫带回来的人，佩珀比托尼还要积极地往维奈迪丝的婚礼上不心疼的砸钱。

“好吧。”队长只能点头：“你需要多少时间都可以，我们可以等。”又忍不住对维奈迪丝瞪眼：“Babe，你听到了吗？”

“好的，吾爱，你说什么都可以。”准新娘头也不抬地回答道。

“……”

在众人忍笑的表情下，史蒂夫只能扶额。

日子在准备婚礼和追踪敌人之间慢慢而过，其实史蒂夫也的确不是很在乎，他最重视的还是维奈迪丝的状态，而她似乎每一天都在恢复之前的能力。

那个爱笑的温柔的最爱的女子终于逐渐摆脱了失去神力的打击所带来的阴影，在他的加倍努力的呵护下，一切都慢慢地恢复成那段他们所拥有的最美好的时光。

白天分头训练，傍晚和朋友们聚餐，晚上则是无比亲密的激情欢爱或温馨相拥。

复仇者们的其他人也格外珍惜现在所拥有的一切，他们总是能找到聚集在一起的借口，并且比什么都重视那样的时光。

就如十年前，复仇者联盟刚刚建起的那段日子，史达克大厦恢复了之前的热闹，而史蒂夫·罗杰斯感到了从未所有的幸福，甚至比之前还要加倍的快乐。

朋友在身边，世界可能有着短暂的和平，心爱的女子安然无恙在身边睡着，再也没有任何顾虑，他不允许自己有任何荒谬的不安的念头。

因此当佩珀问他们婚礼的举办地点的时候，难得会参加这些问题的讨论的维奈迪丝和史蒂夫同时回答：“就在这里。”

复仇者联盟的总部。

这里是他们的家。

史达克大厦的顶楼有太多值得他们纪念的回忆。

在这里，她第一次带他去看宇宙星河，他们的初吻，他们第一次的结合，第一次分开，也是最后的重逢时初吻的地方。

以及最重要的，他们的家人所在的地方。

“好。”佩珀爽快地答应了，又扫了扫周围，开始决定布置的细节。

美国队长的盛大世纪婚礼的一切开始准备就绪，只剩下最重要的一些细节要敲定，比如：伴郎。

新娘那边很快就敲定了伴娘团队，维奈迪丝也没有许多女性朋友，自然是最要好的娜塔莎和旺达及佩珀；托尼自然会参加，却担任着比伴娘还要重要的角色：他要带维奈迪丝走上殿堂。

“没有比你更适合来担任这个角色了。“她对惊愕的托尼微笑着拍拍肩：“如果不是因为你，就没有这一天。”

“如果不是因为我，你们还是有这一天的。”叹息着，托尼还是勾了勾嘴角，摊摊手说道：“那是史蒂夫·罗杰斯你知道吗？他不会爱你那么多年，而不和你结婚的。”

“或许吧。”维奈迪丝笑着：“但如果没有你，我一定不会如现在这么快乐。”她在对方动容而转过头去掩饰着情绪的时候抱了抱他：“谢谢你，老朋友。”

“如果你婚后不幸福，我也有世界上最好的婚姻律师。”托尼对她眨了眨眼：“我保证婚后财产会全归你。”

维奈迪丝忍不住笑了出来。她想了想：“我一点都不担心，我觉得在这十年里，好像史蒂夫的朋友们，每次都是站在我这边帮我说话。”

“他定了伴郎了吗？”托尼好奇地问道：“山姆还是巴基？为什么不能两个都要？”

“我也不知道。”维奈迪丝耸肩：“或许是一个借口，让巴基能够和山姆过手吧？”

的确是个借口。巴基在下了昆式机，迎上了马上上前来和自己拥抱的史蒂夫的时候想到。

“上次又打成平手了？”用力拍了拍冬兵的肩膀，史蒂夫笑着看向他：“山姆说你们来往了好几个小时。”又感叹：“你终于把头发剪了。”

“因为我以为婚礼就是这个周末，我应该在剪头发之前料到你们一定会推迟时间。”巴基笑着看了看好友：“我剪了头发，你这胡子也该刮了。“

“维奈迪丝不让我刮掉。”摸了摸自己的胡子，史蒂夫笑出声来：“至少在婚礼之前，她让我保留着。她说她很喜欢我留胡子的样子。”

“为什么？她喜欢老年人吗？”巴基忍不住笑出声：“维奈迪丝呢？”

“在研究所和托尼在一起。”史蒂夫一阵磨牙：“她应该看到了昆式机的降落。等一下就会来了。”

“啧……”看着史蒂夫微笑着的样子，巴基忍不住拍了拍他的肩膀：“你终于恢复正常了，那种罗杰斯式的乐观和快乐。”

“怎么？之前的我很糟糕吗？”和他并肩走向聚集的大厅，史蒂夫轻松地笑问。

转了转眼，巴基忍不住点头：“之前，每次维奈迪丝不在你身边，你就像变了个人一样。焦躁又不安，各种胡思乱想。我记得你和她分手的时期，整个人都黑暗了下来。”他眨眨眼：“还好，有人拯救了你。”

“她的确拯救了我。”想到恋人，史蒂夫总分是带着微笑：“我只是很惋惜，最终是她做了牺牲。”

“当年的你可不是这样说的。”挑眉看向他，巴基一向很诚实：“你为了她是神而操碎了心，山姆和娜塔莎都觉得你无理取闹又纠结的毫无意义。我能明白你的痛苦，但我也觉得你很扯淡。”

“那两年是我一辈子最后悔的事情。”史蒂夫点点头表示赞成：“如果可以启动皮姆粒子回到过去，我一定会去打死我自己。”

“你们还有无数的两年，老兄。”巴基向他眨眼：“而且说实话，史蒂夫。她现在看起来快乐很多，没有那个什么外空王国的担子在她身上，她看起来非常轻松。毕竟我们地球上的这些小事，对她来说应该非常简单。“

史蒂夫不语，只是低头微笑。

今天早上，当维奈迪丝起来看到了窗外的满窗绿荫环绕，鸟鸣花香的时候，有阳光落在她的眼里，她抬起来仰望的时候，回头对他嫣然一笑：“我觉得我现在比之前幸福很多。”

敌人一直会有，战争也永远不会结束。但至少，她远离了那些政治上的漩涡，以及总是需要她去承担的王国安危。

虽然失去了很多，但是她的负担也少了。

她可以尽情地哭，放声大笑，不再逞强的维持战神刀枪不入的形象。如果受伤了，可以躲在史蒂夫的怀里。如果支撑不下去，可以在朋友们的背后休息。

十年后，他看到了她的哭泣，也终于听到了她的欢笑。

严格来说，他最后一次听到她那种明朗的大笑，是在四百二十六年前了。

“巴基！”话正说到一半。身后就传来了维奈迪丝快乐的喊声，她边脱下盔甲边迎到他们的身边。笑着和巴基拥抱了一下：“嘿，这次是谁赢了？还是平手吗？”她好奇地看向史蒂夫：“为什么不能两人都做伴郎？”

“我一直坚持两人都做伴郎，是他们要一定分出胜负来。”无可奈何地摊手，史蒂夫在她发边落下一吻：“怎么样？今天彼得有什么进步吗？”

“他今天摔了很重的一跤。而且还反抗了一下托尼的指令，现在正在被训话。”牵住他的手，三人并肩往前走，维奈迪丝笑眯眯地说：“其实我觉得彼得的判断是对的，但我不会和托尼说，我不想听他的训话。”

“如果你也这样说，那托尼应该也知道，他只是无理取闹。”史蒂夫赞成的说道，自己女人说什么都是对的。

“噢，对，史蒂夫一向知道别人什么时候无理取闹。”啧啧两声，巴基忍不住笑道。

“巴基，婚礼你带出席伴侣来吗？”想起了山姆这几天的纠结，维奈迪丝不觉好奇的问道。

“噢，不。”看着好友们，巴基微笑道：“多亏你们两个的模范代表，我不觉得我这辈子能找到谁。”

“别那么说。”拍了拍老友的肩膀，史蒂夫认真地说道：“说不定在婚礼上，你可以找到骑着天马来的某个女战士。”

“噢，对，我们初次见面会像你们一样，其中一个骑着天马消失在彩虹桥里。阿尔弗海因也会派宾客来吗？”见识过对方强势的军队，巴基不觉有点期待地问道。

但维奈迪丝似乎想起了什么，忍不住微微蹙眉。

第一次见面？

“维奈迪丝？“以为是因为天马这个话题触到了她的痛处，见她不回话，史蒂夫不觉握了握她的手，担忧地问道。

“不，没……什么？”她抬起头来，见到两人都有点担心地看着自己，维奈迪丝不觉回神：“抱歉，我只是想到了我和史蒂夫第一天见面的时候。所以……你们等等……”

她飞快地用指尖在自己嘴上点着，每当她进入沉思都会做这样的举动。

她开始在原地来回走动，时不时地蹙眉，很专注地沉思。

巴基和史蒂夫对看一眼，后者摊了摊手，表示不明白。

“托尼……”她喃喃地说道：“十年前，我们刚刚认识的那一天，史蒂夫……我在托尼的书房，不，之前，我在给他讲解什么？盔甲……头盔？还有……保护罩。对……”

她索性放开了史蒂夫的手，喃喃自言：“阿尔弗海因的三道防护罩，第一道，有隐藏的功能，第二道，用来辨识……唔，光线弯度是地球的0，1983%，探索器的扫描深度是0，2%，如果用欧德米恩的法术，转变成……那么……我知道了。”她停顿住脚步，猛然看向史蒂夫：“我知道怎么找到他们了。”又立即转身，拿出手机，开始飞快地往研究所走去。

“托尼，十年前我给你的所有资料，你还有吗？”她拉着史蒂夫的手就往回前走，口里还不住地解释道：“日期？不知道，反正就是我和史蒂夫认识的那一天，啊，索尔在伦敦的那一天。对，那三道光的资料……哈，我就知道你会懂！”

“怎……怎么了？”巴基跟着他们快步走着，看向队长问道：“这是找到敌军的线索了吗？”

“应该是了。“看着拿着手机还在讲电话的维奈迪丝，以及从研究所迎着跑出来，也还拿着手机和她对话的托尼，史蒂夫忍不住笑道：“应该是找到一个新的探索方案了。”

好了，快点找到敌人吧。然后回来结婚。


	64. PETER

**CHAPTER 64**

**PETER**

“十年前我刚刚来这里的时候，曾经对托尼解释过，阿尔弗海因的防御系统。在我们的王国，就是星球周围，会树立起来的三道防御强。”

在维奈迪丝和托尼奔向研究所之后，不到半个小时，史蒂夫就收到了去会议室开会的通知，维奈迪丝和托尼已经在场，其他的成员们也纷纷抵达，连接上了瓦坎达，所有人都围着屏幕，对着从桌子中心射出来的立体画面讨论着。

指着其中一束被分析出来的光，维奈迪丝揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，接过来托尼递给她的眼镜，看了半天才带上。

“你们就没有治疗眼睛的方式吗？”她左看看右看看，才把眼镜带上，史蒂夫挑挑眉，觉得她非常好看，只是应该找个方法让她不再老是看着手机或电脑了。

维奈迪丝继续说道：“这一道，是阿尔弗海因的第一层保护，也有隐秘的功能，托尼刚刚把中庭的数据输入了进去，于是我们的探测器，可以根据这样的能量而找到他们的隐藏地点。”

她叹了口气：“我一直没有想到，真是糟糕。毕竟阿尔弗海因的能量和这里不一样。我应该在第一天就想到了，但是我分心了，真是抱歉。”

“现在找到了就行。”拍了拍她的肩膀表示安慰，托尼转头问道：“尤里，扫描完毕了吗？”

“是的。”连接进来的尤里正看着屏幕，又叹了口气：“一共二十七处，分布在地球各地。竟然这么多，一定有各国政府的支持。”

“如果有27处，我们攻击一处，其他的就会立即得到情报，说不定会马上转移重要信息。”维奈迪丝抱着手臂观察道：“或许我们可以把重点放在最大最重要的堡垒，然后分成小队，同时行动？”她望向队长问道，毕竟主帅还是史蒂夫。

“星期五可以侵略他们的网络，避免信息的转移。”托尼也思考着：“分为小队是不错的战略，但我们要保证同时行动，让他们措手不及。”

点点头，史蒂夫表示同意，他看向地图：“最大的基地在哪里？”

“这里。伊斯玛仪尔的南部海湾，乌克兰。”尤里在键盘上输入了一下：“我帮你们分别以重要要塞排序，第一个就是这个，其他重要的有十三处，其他的都是较小的地方，或许没有军火，只是研究所。”

“那也一样重要。”史蒂夫凝重地点点头：“我不觉得他们能从研究所弄出来什么好东西。”

“的确可以分为小组。我们的人数足够。”娜塔莎站起来：“小数的也可以启动托尼的钢铁军队和维洛妮卡军队。”

“可以。我来远程操作。”托尼看向史蒂夫：“你来分配吧，队长。”

“保护罩会能从外破坏吗？”拉了拉维奈迪丝的手，史蒂夫看向她。

“如果破坏力足够是可以的。”叹了口气，维奈迪丝似乎回想起很不好的回忆：“如萨诺斯的军队那样的火力，就像击碎鸡蛋一样。”

她咬了咬牙，那场战争仍然是挥不去的阴影：“我们或许没有那么大的爆发力，但是……保护罩由中心能源发出来的，像多米诺骨牌效应，至少在阿尔弗海因是这样。”

她点了点乌克兰的主要基地：“如果我们破坏了主能源，从里面破坏他们的防御系统，应该其他的就会立即消失。”

“他们是怎么做到的？突袭我们？”山姆突然问道：“瓦坎达和我们的总部的防御系统这么快就被黑掉？”

“瞬间移动。”娜塔莎回答道：“有人进入了我们的监控室，手动断电和破坏。就如维奈迪丝说的，我们的防御系统也是靠主能源。”

“要进去不是难事，可能一定要分组行动了。否则或许我们来不及给他们惊喜。”罗迪分析道：“我们……维奈迪丝应该不能再启动那样的能力了，是吗？”

“不能。”维奈迪丝摇摇头，感觉自己的手被史蒂夫握了握，却突然想到：“但我们有幻视。”

“幻视可以穿墙！”山姆双手一击。

“而旺达可以给守卫们展现幻觉，在他们不知情的方式下进去。”罗迪立即接到。

“好。”史蒂夫有力地点头说道：“幻视和旺达随我，我们去乌克兰。其他人，一人一个地点，等我们把他们的防御系统破坏后，统一时间开始攻击。尤里和奥克耶，你们也分配一下，以距离为准，我们必须覆盖所有27个地方。巴基，你也准备一下。托尼，你在这里远程操控还是去前线？”

“什么鬼，我当然去前线。我去第二个重要地方，我先说的！”托尼立即嚷嚷了起来，看着就要抢先的娜塔莎，又立即转身：“彼得，你和我一起。”他看着满脸兴奋的小蜘蛛说道。

“罗杰斯队长。”维奈迪丝眯了眯眼：“你是不是忘了你的未婚妻？”

“你也要去？”被她一手拉住，史蒂夫转头过来皱眉说道。

“噢，不，我在这里做饭，等你们回来。”维奈迪丝抿了抿嘴，难得有点不悦。

“要去可以。”史蒂夫微笑了起来，维奈迪丝一看就知道自己陷入了圈套，他一直在等自己开口求她。

轻轻从她的口袋里拿出了手机，史蒂夫笑的非常温柔：“要去可以。直到我们度蜜月回来，这个手机归我。”

“呃？”惊愕的看着还开着游戏的屏幕，维奈迪丝眨眨眼，以为自己没听懂。“你要没收我的手机？”

“对。”微笑再微笑，史蒂夫心情良好的勾了勾嘴角：“或者你也可以等在这里，等我们回来。”

“噗……”山姆一口可乐全都喷了出来，笑声却卡在了史蒂夫的眼光之下。

“好吧。”叹了口气，维奈迪丝只能答应。史蒂夫最近真是越来越小气了。

“哇，维奈迪丝小姐好惨。”彼得在一边点点头表示同情，但旁边的托尼却也把手伸了出来。他不觉惊愕：“我我我我也要交出手机吗，托尼先生？”为什么啊！

“噢，你出任务还要用手机吗？用来做什么，直播？”托尼没好气地问道：“手机拿来，小子。”

一把揽住彼得的肩膀，两人去开始准备换战衣，托尼边走边低声在他耳边说道：“你应该庆幸是我向你要，你以为史蒂夫会把手机还给她吗？”

“三十分钟后出发，娜特，你负责分配其他人的小组，所有人准备好，我们立即出发。山姆，带巴基去武器室，看看他需要什么。”对两个备用伴郎点了点头，史蒂夫吩咐道。

“来吧，老爷爷，我来给你看看我们的新玩具。”山姆起身对冬兵说道。

“噢，你是说那些比不过瓦坎达的落后武器吗？”巴基笑着反讽，和他走了出去。

对娜塔莎点点头，史蒂夫一把搂住维奈迪丝的腰，低声说道：“你和我一组。”

和你一组不好玩呀。维奈迪丝好笑地看着他，但也点了点头，回手抱住他的腰，踮脚轻声在他耳边说道：“你吃醋了，史蒂夫。”

“对。”没想到他承认的很大方，点点头也和她准备去换上战衣，两人牵着手往更衣室走去：“我说过。”他也笑着说道：“我要独占你的时间，连手机都不能抢走你。”又顿了顿：“更不要说彼得了。”

“他只是个孩子。”维奈迪丝失笑：“十几岁哎，和婴儿差不多。”

“那又怎样？”史蒂夫笑的云淡风轻：“也是个男孩子。”

“你不喜欢他？”来到了更衣室，维奈迪丝熟练地帮他脱下外衣，有点奇怪地问道，很少见史蒂夫会不喜欢任何人呢。

“相反，我非常喜欢他。”史蒂夫立即回答道：“我只是不喜欢你那么喜欢他。”笑着点了点她的鼻尖：“像宠儿子似的。”

“你那说的是托尼。”维奈迪丝漫不经心地说道，注意力早就被眼前的一身紧致有力的肌肉所吸引，她勾了勾嘴角，想要报复他没收自己手机的举动。

趁史蒂夫转身在衣橱里找战衣，宽阔紧绷的背展现在眼前，她忍不住倒抽了口气，伸手从背后抱住，唇也吻了上去。

“维奈迪丝。”背后传来因双唇的接触而微微的颤栗，史蒂夫全身立即僵硬了起来：“你在做什么。”

“我不知道。”她的声音带着慵懒和沙哑，还有一点点笑意，双手也沿着他的腰际，缓缓向前又往下探索。“二十分钟够吗？”

深深呼吸，史蒂夫觉得每一寸肌肤都随着她的触碰而滚烫起来，特别是背上，被她的双唇反复流连，他忍不住转身，一把拉住她的手，他笑了笑：“够是够，但我想打持久战。”

“嗯。”你一向比较擅长延长作战的时间。”手腕被他扣住，身子也被抵在了墙上，维奈迪丝用另一只手揽住了他的脖子，舌尖直接纠缠上去，也用脚勾住他的腰，边和他舌吻边喘息着说道：“但我觉得，可以先来一个速战速决。”

“他们都在外面等着。”边与她深吻缠绵边说道，史蒂夫固定了她缠在腰部的腿，他探索着她的腿间，指尖上有一片湿润传来，自己分身也已经坚硬的难以忍受。

“那你应该快一点。”她柔声说道，一手扯下了他的拉链，感到强硬滚烫的硕长在自己手里颤动，不觉全身都充满了渴望。“你已经好硬了，宝贝。我们快……嗯！”她话没说完，史蒂夫已经别开了她腿间的内衣，用力挺了进来。撞击立即填满了她充满情欲的私处，维奈迪丝忍不住连声呻吟。

“天……好舒服。”史蒂夫也不管两人还穿着衣服，这样半赤半裸的在更衣室里，在出任之前的欢爱似乎刺激了他，维奈迪丝勾起的腿间一片柔嫩滋润，他直接把她的另一只腿也提了上来，胯在自己腰部，直接把她抱起，抵在墙上，不断地穿刺撞击。

“噢……史蒂夫。”她咬着下唇才没喊出声来，一阵阵的快感从腿间传来，她庆幸自己今天穿的是连衣裙，能让他在赤裸的下体间自由贯穿，不用太浪费时间脱衣服。

双手嵌入了维奈迪丝细腻的臀部，史蒂夫觉得自己竟能这样的失去理智，在任何人都能进入的更衣室里就这样占有她，失控的和她在这里做爱。

“嗯……啊……史蒂夫，好舒服……”她不知道什么时候解开了自己的上衣，双乳在内衣间透露而出，丰满柔嫩的肌肤被她捧在了自己唇边。维奈迪丝难以忍耐，轻声哀求道：“吻我，宝贝……嗯……！”

她的蓓蕾在他舌尖里绽放，他不觉不停地舔咬，终于她在他用力吸吮的时候，伴着一个重击而抵达了高潮，在他怀里压抑的呻吟，抓紧了他的肩膀。

“啊……”高潮来的又快又猛，她全身都舒服地紧缩起来，充满情欲的脸更加刺激了他，见怀里的人几乎融化在自己身上，史蒂夫知道自己时间不多，他扳住她的细腰，含住她的乳尖，忍不住地用力顶撞，终于在她俯首紧紧咬住他的唇的时候，忍住一声低吼，在她私处发泄出所有的欲望。

白色滚烫的精液填满了私处的每一个角落，那是维奈迪丝觉得最色情最刺激的时候，她忍不住夹紧了双腿，在史蒂夫的分身还在自己体内微微跳动的时候，再摩擦了几下，引得自己再次高潮。

“啊……”这次是更加持久的顶点，她忍不住放松的娇吟。

见她这种差不多是自慰式的高潮，在自己身上被情欲布满，满身红点又不住喘息享受的模样，自己的下身还在她体内，史蒂夫差点又硬起来再次开始。他只能逼着自己看向别处。

“你能不能……Babe，你每次在我结束的时候都这样。”他喘着大气，吻了吻她的脸，努力地想从她体内出来：“然后你第二天……又抱怨你起不来。你知不知道那很诱惑我。”

“但是……”她撒娇地揽住他说道：“但是我好喜欢你……咳，你在我里面的……”

“停。”史蒂夫急忙阻止了她，他觉得自己可能把持不住：“别说了，快点下来吧，我们要……”他忍不住失笑：“继续拯救世界。”他吻了吻她：“晚上再打持久战。”

“嗯。”与他相拥深吻，维奈迪丝也不得不放开他，叹息道：“这是一个很不好的主意，我们要迟到了。”她动了动，却立即被史蒂夫稳住了腰。

“别动。”史蒂夫咬牙切齿地说道：“还有几分钟？”她这样微微一动，他觉得自己又蠢蠢欲动了起来。

“时间不够。”她还是诚实地说道，无奈又有点懊恼：“我们会迟到的。”

“……”无奈至极，史蒂夫只得放开了她。

集合在昆式机的起飞场上，众人惊讶的发现总是第一个到场的队长竟然迟到了一分钟零二秒。当然，这时间只有队长一个人精确地知道，其他人只是惊诧于他不是第一个站在原地等待的人而已。

除了队长由率领的维奈迪丝、幻视及旺达的主队，以及托尼带着彼得之外，其他人都是单独挑战一个目的地，加上希尔带上的精锐部队以及由托尼远程操纵的钢铁军队，以纽约总部为中心的，众人一共十一个队伍，前往世界各地。

另外十六个目的地，由特恰拉、奥克耶带着瓦坎达的勇士们分配，所有人一起出发，等待所有人各就各位之后，便以史蒂夫和维奈迪丝做前锋和主攻击，等他们把中心的保护系统完全破坏，其他人立即开始攻击。

只不过是数目庞大和军火力强的组织，哪里需要他们全体同时出动，萨诺斯都能灭掉，不需要这样重磅出击，除了主队，一个人单挑一个地方，足够了。

在上昆式机之前，见所有人都围着自己，就连维奈迪丝也歪着头等待，史蒂夫不觉好笑：“我需要每次都发表演讲吗？”小浣熊又不在，他们也这么期待？

想了想：“不要恋战，也不要手下留情。保护好自己，不要受伤。”微微一笑：“虽然对方不是我们的对手，但我希望在婚礼的大合照里，你们脸上没有伤痕。”

“哇哦。”罗迪歪嘴对山姆说道：“爱情的力量吗？他的演讲真的退步了。”

“好了。”史蒂夫笑骂：“我急着结婚，你们也应该期待着放假，所以，出发吧。”

对方的确不是对手，而且所有人也似乎憋着一口气。

毕竟回想过去，世界上最强大的英雄联盟上会陷入这么简单的一个调虎离山之计上，真是丢脸的让人难以开口。

因此，等所有人各就各位，幻视和旺达成功的破坏了对方的防御系统，而史蒂夫下了命令之后，众人全都直接冲了出去。

尤其是队长，只可惜，自己的未婚妻比他还要迅速。

效忠了一千多年的兄长为了权力陷害自己，带着人侵略了中庭，引发了战斗，自己早就置生死于身之外，但一想到史蒂夫被迫提前承受的痛苦，朋友们身陷危机，以及被摧毁的基地，维奈迪丝心里那腔身为人类还没怎么学会控制住的怒火烧得极旺。

穿上盔甲，挥动着那个让托尼总是抽搐嘴角的巨大双刃剑，敌方的保护罩还没完全褪完，她已经穿过了堡垒，直捣主要的大楼，身后随她的飞行，一串串爆炸连续点燃。

“维奈迪丝很生气。”旺达看着从天边划过的那道火焰，点点头说道。

“没事。”史蒂夫的口头禅又来了：“她高兴就好。”

叹息着落地追上去，队长只能点头。维奈迪丝的确憋了很久了。

一人挑战一个地方，的确是不错的训练方式。

虽然不放心，但史蒂夫也知道，即使是主要的堡垒基地，这个地方只要维奈迪丝一个人来搞定就够了。

其他人似乎也非常轻松，连接着所有人的耳机，除了爆炸声和枪声战火，还时不时传来其他人像是悠闲的在聊天的对话。

边吐槽边聊天边打败敌人，就连萨诺斯都没逃过这样的作战方式。

“维奈迪丝，你的婚纱到底决定好了没有？我觉得第二套真的很适合你。”来自娜塔莎的声音，听起来在边跑边说话。

“我也觉得第二套非常美丽。”旺达甩甩手接道：“虽然我觉得露出太多肌肤，队长会不喜欢。”

“那不行。“史蒂夫立即否认：“不许太暴露。”

“我说你什么好，罗杰斯？“托尼领着彼得在天空飞行，背景里全都是噪音，但他的声音还是传了过来：“这不是关于你，好吗？虽然是两个人的婚礼，但是新娘却绝对是主角。当然如果你愿意穿白纱的蓬蓬裙，我打赌你会成为主角。”

又顿了顿：“维奈迪丝，亲爱的，你喜欢哪套尽量选。”

“我都可以！”又是那一句，维奈迪丝很专心，天空里又传来了一阵爆炸，史蒂夫无语地抬头看去，她甚至没注意自己就在下方。

“对了。我想问一下。”克林特的声音倒是很淡然：“顺便报告一下情况。我这里已经搞定。后备军已经控制了整个基地。”

他切地一声抱怨：“好无聊。我说队长，你的告别单身派对准备什么时候举行？我得向劳拉请假。”

“我们的是婚礼前的星期三。”娜塔莎也喘息着说道：“报告状况，我这里也结束完毕。监控室已经控制住。希尔在我这里。”

她顿了顿，又转回刚刚的话题：“我是说，假设这个周六就是婚礼，维奈迪丝的告别单身派对是周三。”

“是吗？”史蒂夫有点凌乱：“你们准备做什么？罗曼诺夫，你不许把维奈迪丝带去什么乱七八糟的地方。”

“我有那么低俗吗？”娜塔莎轻哼了一声：“你以为是什么，队长？看猛男跳脱衣舞吗？宿醉拉斯维加斯？”

“主塔攻击完毕，队长。”还是自家女友好，乖乖又认真地完成了任务，维奈迪丝看着被自己弄得着火摧毁的高塔，还忍不住冷哼：“就这么一点力量还敢挑战我，真是一千多年来什么都没学到。我怎么会把王国托付给这样的混蛋，还是奥丁陛下睿智。”

这已经是她能说出最刻薄的话了，好在她的注意力很快就被转移。

“噢，抱歉，你们在说什么？新婚前的仪式吗？我们在阿斯加德也有，我们会和最亲密的姐妹们去树林深处采花，或许找到精灵们一起起舞，然后在双月下洗浴。”她回想了一下说道：“虽然，我从来没参加过。”

“噢，对。去树林里采花圈编辫子跳舞一起洗澡。太适合我们了，史蒂夫。”山姆忍不住笑出声来：“巴基，你策划一下。”

“报告状态：结束。”理都没理他，冬兵也无聊百般的说道：“我觉得现在我们在进行的这个，就是很不错的单身告别会。虽然，我这里很无聊。”

“噢，你真的扫兴死了，巴恩斯。”罗迪报告了状态之后也说道：“来吧，队长，不会做什么出格的事情。”

“我都可以。”揉了揉眉心，史蒂夫笑道，顺便上前，迎接了降落在他身前的维奈迪丝。“我这里已经完毕，后备军已经抵达，希尔，你监控后续细节？”

“奥克耶也已经稳定了9/17个地方。我们可能在今晚就会攻下所有的目标。”

希尔冷静又清晰的声音传来：“更新：10/17，队长。钢铁军队也已经攻下了目标。我说，为什么不一起庆祝？反正我们女孩子也没有要做什么特别的事情，就今天晚上，我们回去聚集一下？”

“今天聚集可以，但是周三晚上还是要举行。”娜塔莎很坚持。

“你们还在讨论？”托尼好像刚刚关掉了联络器：“我已经在回纽约的路上了。不过罗迪说的对，今晚？看起来天气会很不错，我们来搞个露天BBQ？”

天。还在讨论。史蒂夫摇摇头，迎向了全程都没做什么的旺达和幻视，他们两个都是有点忍着笑看着队长和维奈迪丝，和他们一起走向了昆式机的方向。

牵过维奈迪丝的手，她勾了勾他的手心，给了他一个熟悉的微笑。耳边还传来队友们的谈话。她趁旺达和幻视走在前面没注意，迅速地按掉了他的联络器，也关掉了自己的。

“其实。”她轻轻地在他耳边说道：“我更希望今天晚上，继续你的持久战。”

史蒂夫忍不住笑了起来，一手搂住她的肩膀，落了一吻在她唇上：“我也是。”

“但是我还是赞成托尼的主意。”和他一起上了昆式机，打得痛快淋漓的维奈迪丝觉得松了口气，心情良好。按了按胸前的反应堆褪下了盔甲，坐在他身边，头靠在了他肩膀上。

“你总是赞成托尼的主意。”史蒂夫忍不住冷哼一声说道。他突然明白了索尔当初的心情——“你总是偏袒于洛基”，雷神是这样微微抱怨着说的。

她轻笑出声，一手揽住他的腰，头抵在了他的肩膀上：“我只是觉得今晚聚餐也不错。我总是很喜欢和大家一起的时光。而且……他们讨论的是我们的婚礼，队长。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，其实他也是这么想的。

“他们都很努力。”他笑着吻了吻她的鼻尖：“我也很高兴。可以给你，你想要的，你值得的，最盛大的婚礼。”

“我只想嫁给你。”她轻声说道，和他十指相扣：“和你，也和大家，一直在一起。”

“嗯。”他在昆式机启动往回家的路上笑道：“永远在一起。”


	65. FOREVER

**CHAPTER 65**

**FOREVER**

那真的是一场，无比盛大的，惊动宇宙的，世纪婚礼。

在队长和维奈迪丝的坚持下，整个典礼并没有多奢华昂贵，这让满心期待开创花钱的新限度和额度的托尼非常遗憾。

没有值千金的请帖，也没有满眼富贵的钻石装饰，也没有什么从普罗旺斯运来的鲜花，从欧洲运来的香槟，从巴黎运来的糕点，新娘也没有穿很昂贵的婚纱。

说实话，维奈迪丝穿过充满神力和太阳神亲动手的战衣盔甲，应该没有什么能比那个还要值钱了。

不过在佩珀极高的眼光和无可挑剔的审美之下，还是一场美丽到极点的婚礼。

或许是因为，幸福和快乐的感觉，充足了每一个角落，到处都是欢笑。

如史蒂夫和维奈迪丝所愿，举办在史达克大厦的顶楼上。

受到了诸神的祝福，那一天，晴空万里。

蔚蓝的天空上，不见一丝白云，春天的阳光暖和的笼罩下来，四处流泻着金色的耀眼阳光。

在空地上搭起了穹型的花棚，翠绿欲滴的树枝环绕着落下了无数串纯白鲜嫩的花串。随风飘扬的花朵犹如雨帘一样，落在了上空，时而飘下一些细碎的花瓣。

现场演奏的乐队弹演着轻柔音乐，服务生也在接待处四处走动，端着盛满银盘的精致点心和各种醇香浓郁的酒水。

来宾的席位上，坐满了来自世界各地和外星的客人。

就如维奈迪丝所愿，在那场为全宇宙而奋斗的大战的同伴们，全都到了。

带着满脸不情愿的洛基，索尔和瓦尔凯利在几天前就抵达。很及时地汇报了阿尔弗海因的状况。

瓦尔凯利带着定居在地球上的阿斯加德人们重返阿尔弗海因，在维奈迪丝曾经守护的王国定居下来。在经历了诸神的黄昏之后，还能回到故乡的其中一个王国，对他们来说简直就是奇迹，对此，女武神非常感激。

“我还是会很内疚。”和她一起并肩在纽约的街道上散步，维奈迪丝忍不住苦笑：“因为我的自私，守护王国的重担，落在了你的肩上。”

“你不必这样。”背着手走在街上，瓦尔凯利拍了拍她的肩膀，叹了口气：“我也有罪需要赎回。”她顿了顿：“我和索尔，洛基，都是。我们都逃避了我们的责任。特别是我。在海拉之后，我堕落了很久的时间。”她抿了抿嘴：“那应该是我，成为阿斯加德的盾和剑。我只是……“

“那应该是很艰难的一段时光。”及时打断了她，维奈迪丝柔声说道：“你不必难过。或许你注定要经历那样的苦难，毕竟最后，你拯救了奥丁之子。”她停顿了一下，忍不住微笑：“两个，奥丁之子们，你都帮助了他们。”

“即使成为了人类。你还是很像神。”仔细地观察了她，瓦尔凯利不觉微笑：“看来，我必须付出非常大的努力，才能取代你的位置。”

“不必取代。”维奈迪丝淡淡地说道：“阿斯加德不应该有战神。当然，那只是我的希望。我做了一千多年的战神，但是我从来没有一天，不希望战争再也不要到来。”

“我们都是。”看着眼前热闹但是和平的地球，女武神静静地微笑：“我衷心地希望你在这个星球上找到平静。和你爱的人一起。”

她笑了起来：“我曾经认为人类非常渺小可笑，但我如今觉得，即使你没有失去神力，那个男人，他或许是全宇宙唯一配得上你的。”

“洛基知道你的想法吗？”想到这几天洛基在史达克大厦看到她和史蒂夫在一起的表情，维奈迪丝不觉问道。

“噢，相信我，我绝对不会放过任何可以激怒洛基的机会。”瓦尔凯利露齿一笑：“索尔也不会。”

“我只希望他在婚礼那天别闹起来。”想起弟弟的能力，维奈迪丝不禁扶额。

他要是能闹起来就好了。在婚礼上，洛基瞪着左边不离开半步的瓦尔凯利，又转向右边视线一直锁在自己身上的索尔，忍不住咬牙。

早知道就应该在大战结束的那天，趁那个美国队长被眼前这个开心的几乎起舞的螳螂女弄睡着的时候，一掌劈了他的头脑。

看了一眼咬牙切齿的弟弟，索尔觉得很头疼，在经历了这几个月在阿尔弗海因的政治漩涡里，一向憎爱分明又习惯了以暴制暴的雷神觉得时间流逝的极度缓慢又痛苦，如果不是因为因格威太混蛋又疯狂执着，他简直想让他继续坐在那个王座上。

本来想借着这个婚礼放松一下，但还要看护监督弟弟，避免他把一场婚礼弄成战场。

看着眼前欢乐的到处蹦跳喝酒吃东西的银河守护队的成员们，索尔的怨念很深。想了想，他停住了脚步，转头对洛基以及有着和自己一样表情的瓦尔凯利微笑道：“作为女方亲人，我觉得我们应该去看看新娘。”

让维奈迪丝去搞定洛基好了，反正她已经做这种事情成习惯。

瓦尔凯利双眼一亮，丢下了一句：“你们去吧我就不掺合了。”转身就往供应着酒水的服务生走去。

带着威胁和警告的眼光，紧攥着洛基的手臂，索尔把他半推半拉半“你再不走我就打死你”的带进了维奈迪丝的房间。

一推开门，正在被三个伴娘打扮就绪的维奈迪丝听到声响，就带着微笑转过了头。

“诸神在上……”两人都看呆了。

纯白如雪的薄纱披落在挽起的发丝上，如瀑布一样轻落而下；裙子的款式典雅大方，就如旺达所说，非常能衬出维奈迪丝的沉静温柔的气质，并且如史蒂夫所愿，并不是很暴露，只露出了双肩和纤细的锁骨。

不用珠光宝气，佩珀选的是鲜花点缀，小巧精致的浅色花朵，落在了发鬓间；婚纱裙是A型，没有太蓬松，但落在地上长长摇曳，一层层波浪般的裙摆，犹如一朵似开非开的花。

阳光落在她的侧影轮廓上，绽放出来的微笑美得让人窒息，双眸里满是氤氲着幸福又快乐的气息，看得索尔鼻尖微微发酸。

“天，维奈迪丝。”索尔看的出神，顿了半天才憋出一句直男式赞美：“你看起来美极了。”

在娜塔莎笑着帮她摆弄好了婚纱后又让开，他忍不住上前，吻了吻她：“以所有的神起誓，我没见过这么美丽的新娘。”

“我们去拿花束。”见一向坚强如山的钢铁雷神看起来随时要落泪的样子，娜塔莎很体贴的向旺达和佩珀说道，三人都识趣的避了出去，让兄妹三人可以谈话。

“真是感谢奥丁，你把头发剪了，胡子也刮了。“抬头看了看已经恢复之前魁梧帅气又英俊无比的索尔，维奈迪丝帮他整理了一下口袋里的手巾，很衷心地感慨：“你非常英俊，陛下。”

“我……”在她额头上落下一吻，索尔的声音有点哽咽：“你看起来是个幸福到极点的新娘。亲爱的妹妹。”他忍不住压了压声音，每次见到维奈迪丝，他总是忍不住愧疚。

“我是一个很糟糕的神，很失责的储君，外加一个非常失败的兄长。”他抚了抚她的脸颊，看着她清澄的眼，微笑道：“但或许我做对了一件事情，当初来到地球，逼得你必须追随过来，让你找到了他。”

“你是最完美的你，索尔。”回握住他的手指，维奈迪丝仰头看着他：“无论是什么样的你，你都是最好的。在我心里，如果没有要仰望你的身影，就不会有我。”

她笑了笑，眼底略带泪光：“你一直都是我最爱的兄长。”

和她相视许久，索尔终于轻声说道：“你会很幸福的，维奈迪丝。因为如果不是那样，我会用全宇宙最强烈的雷光劈到罗杰斯的……”他笑了起来：“他不喜欢我用那样的语气说话。”

维奈迪丝也笑出声来，过了片刻，她安抚地握了握他的手，认真说道：“如果没有托尼和娜塔莎的死，我也会那么做的，索尔。”

她微微侧目，看向了站在旁边的洛基，又转头看向雷神：“所以不要再想什么‘应该是我去沃尔米尔’那种愚蠢的想法，我本来就要放弃神力。”

“你放弃的又不止是神力，还有几千年的内阁会议，听收获报告，安排防守军力，这些非常有趣的事情。”想到这些就头疼，索尔不住呲牙，又笑了笑：“当然，好在有瓦尔凯利。”

他看了看站在一边的洛基，拍了拍维奈迪丝的肩膀，点点头郑重说道：“你看起来准备好了，我去看看罗杰斯。”又瞥了弟弟一眼：“这个就交给你了。”

说完转身出去，非常贴心的关上了门。

看着那个找了十年却最后得到了生死离别的弟弟，维奈迪丝叹了口气，眼光柔和地看着他满脸别扭的样子，伸出手：“过来。”

轻哼了一声转过头去，洛基决定继续看着窗外，但身后却传来了细细碎碎的裙摆拖曳的声响。还没回头，熟悉的温暖怀抱就扑在了他的怀里。

“我从来没有后悔带回你。”抱着全身僵硬但逐渐柔软下来的洛基，维奈迪丝把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，笑中带泪的说道。

“在星河上引渡你的灵魂，是我做过最艰难的事情之一。”她抚了抚他的脸颊，柔声说道：“我一直不能释怀，要告别你的光。”

“你一直都知道，不是吗？”沙哑着声音，洛基凝视着她：“在阿斯加德那几年，我代替父王的时候。”

“我怀疑过。”她笑着回答：“但你的法术很强，洛基，那让我很骄傲也很自豪，但你连你的光辉都改变了。我以为那是失去了弗里嘉陛下的奥丁所散发出来的光。充满了愤怒和挫败。”

“你为什么不来问我？”他轻声问道：“如果是你……”他止住。

“如果是我，你更不会告诉我。”她笑着摇头：“我还不了解你吗。”

洛基抿嘴，算是默认。维奈迪丝笑着握了握他的手，感觉他紧绷的全身慢慢地松懈下来，才轻柔的慢慢放开，拍了拍他的手背。

“你本来就默许了他。”叹了口气，她看向弟弟轻声说道：“在他把生命源交给你的时候，你就承认了他。”

“你不是能力全失吗？”沉默了片刻，洛基才懒洋洋地说道：“有些话说穿了一点意思都没有。”他看向她：“不过你应该庆幸，我还有看透你的光辉的能力，如果你现在不是全身上下都散发着这种……”他咬了咬牙：“让人难以直视的光芒，我绝对会带你走。”

“说的好像有那么简单似的。”笑出了声音，维奈迪丝眨眨眼：“外面有十几个超级英雄，不会让你那么做。特别是我丈夫。”她故意咬紧了最后一个词，成功地看洛基脸上显然出薄怒的表情。

“礼仪还没完毕。”他果然咬牙切齿的说道：“我还可以那么做。”

“但你不会的，亲爱的弟弟。”在他脸颊上落下一吻，维奈迪丝微笑又坚定地说道：“不用启动能力，我也可以看出你为我开心。”

“为你。”洛基别过头去：“不是为了那个完美的令人厌烦又暴躁的家伙。”

“你去看过他了吗？“维奈迪丝好奇地问道。

“谁要去看他！”洛基哼一声，转过头去不说话。

此时此刻，史蒂夫·完美的令人厌烦又暴躁的家伙·罗杰斯，正位于摆出来的礼堂后面的房间里，背手看着窗外，噙着微笑。

“噢，我应该几十年都没用这样的……”勒紧了颈间的蝴蝶结，巴基在镜子面前说道。

“什么？发胶吗？”好笑地看向他，山姆哈哈大笑地说道。

他们两人还是打成了平手，又谁都不让谁，于是在娜塔莎的提议下，剪刀石头布来裁决，巴基做伴郎，山姆担任主持婚姻。反正维奈迪丝不信地球的神，他们只需要一个司仪而已。

“新郎准备的怎么样？”门被猛然打开，穿戴整齐利落又帅气的托尼探进头来，一看到史蒂夫就皱紧了眉头：“My god，你们两个，滚出去。让佩珀给你们整理好，你们真的是最糟糕的伴郎，你那个蝴蝶结怎么回事，队长？这是高级定制，好吗？”

他嫌弃地看着其他两个人，又回头按了按耳机：“亲爱的，这里小天使和把一罐发胶按在了头上·巴恩斯需要协助，十级紧急，你赶紧过来。”

说完不等他们两个抱怨，直接把他们推了出去，哐啷地一声关上了门。亲自上前，给史蒂夫整理着衣服。

“你要是有话对我说，可以直接请他们出去。”好笑地看着手指灵活地拆掉了领带丢在一边，又从那个有着接近一百种领带和蝴蝶结的盒子里选出一个系在自己脖子上的托尼，史蒂夫挑挑眉，温和的说道。

“噢，说什么？史蒂夫？“头都不抬，托尼撇撇嘴，飞快地说道：“‘对她好，让她幸福，我们穿了整个银河系，回到了四百多年前，差点引发两个星球之间的战争，就是为了让你迎娶你爱的女人？所以如果她不幸福或你不幸福，我会用一百颗振金子弹打穿你这个完美丰满又像钢铁一样的胸肌？’”

他拍了拍史蒂夫的胸口：“这样，看见了吗？这样才是完美的穿戴法。”

“托尼。”凝视着他，史蒂夫片刻才说道：“谢谢你。你所做的一切……”

“没有什么能比得上她所做的一切。”托尼迅速打断了他，结束了话题：“任何事情都比不上。所以，你明白我的意思，如果有下次，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你再有那种几年前的那种犹豫，我告诉你……”

他顿了顿，微笑起来：“我会告诉洛基。毕竟，我没有改变别人的记忆那种能力。”

史蒂夫笑出了声，却很认真很坚定地说道：“不会有那样的事情，托尼。我一直很后悔。”他停顿了一下，直视着对方的双眼：“不只是因为和她分开。也是因为你。我以为我也失去了你。”

托尼并没有回答，他抬起眼来，和史蒂夫直视了片刻，直到那个熟悉的玩世不恭又缺乏严肃的笑容重新出现在他的脸上。

“你们永远不会失去我。”托尼转过身去，淡然地说道。

“好了吗？”娜塔莎从门口探出头来问道：“我们有一场婚礼，你们知道。”

“我好了。”笑着回头，托尼啧啧两声：“我得去送新娘上殿堂了。”他拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，用力地捏了捏，诚然地说道：“祝你好运，队长。”

等他走了出去，娜塔莎开了门走进来，在见到史蒂夫之后，不觉松了口气，双手摊开着走近了他：“嘿，陌生人。”

小心翼翼地与他拥抱，娜塔莎隔了很久才开口，她拍打着他的肩膀，哽了一下：“你等了一百多年的婚礼，罗杰斯。”

“谢谢你，娜特。”他温柔地揽了揽她：“在我最混蛋和艰难的时候，还好有你在我身边。”

“我也有你。”拍了拍他的背，娜塔莎欣慰地说道：“这真的是最好的结局。”

“是开端。”史蒂夫笑着说道：“不是结局。”

“走吧。”黑寡妇和他一起走了出去：“去结婚了，队长。你的新娘是穿白色的那个。”

生于1918年，离现在有105年的时光，史蒂夫·罗杰斯一生风波不断，经历了无数战争，生死，获得了爱情和友情，捍卫了世界又拯救了宇宙。

他从来不曾想过，上天会给他什么奖励，当然，他不是为了奖励而做他所做的那些事情。

但是当婚礼进行曲轻柔地响了起来，大厅里的宾客都纷纷站立，而整个宇宙的阳光，都仿佛穿落了被鲜花和绿叶点缀的天棚，如瀑布一样倾泻落下在大厅的走廊尽头的那一刻。

当维奈迪丝的身影，出现在那一端的时候。

那一刻，他觉得自己是被神祝福的人。

“祝你好运，老友。”身边的巴基，在耳边轻声说道。

好运，的确是好运，由全宇宙聚集在一起的，诸神纷纷落下祝福的，穿过整个银河系的运气。

他在十年前，在托尼的书房抬头的那一刻，应该是用尽了这一生，所有的运气。

他目不转睛的看着挽着托尼的手臂的那抹身影。

在她前面，是洒落着花瓣的摩根，以及跟在后面，各拿着一枚戒指的彼得，以及觉得自己在梦游走路的奈德。

三个伴娘，整齐的穿着浅紫色的礼服，娜塔莎带头走去，在经过布鲁斯身边向他眨了眨眼。

旺达随后，在幻视微笑的目光下，温柔又开心的笑着。

最后是佩珀，她在落位之前，面带泪光地看向了史蒂夫，欣慰的微笑。

“你知道。”托尼挽着维奈迪丝的手臂，轻声说道：“除了我的婚礼，摩根出生的那天，我死而复生的那天，等等，我第一次冲上天空的那天……之后，这应该是我这辈子最快乐的一天……之一了。”

维奈迪丝笑出声来，看向他：“我知道。”

他们走得很慢，托尼像是在这一天也不愿意那么便宜了队长，他们挽着彼此，缓缓地走过了一个个同伴。

走过了难得看傻眼又感动的奎尔，星云，火箭，格鲁特，曼提斯和德拉克斯。

走过了盛装出席而动人耀眼的尤里、特恰拉和奥克耶。

走过了紧紧握住彼此的手的皮姆一家，以及激动又笑得憨厚的史考特·郎和卡西。

走过了眼神欣慰的史蒂芬·斯特兰奇和抹着眼泪的王。

走过了难得盛装出席的尼克·弗瑞和美丽漂亮又赞赏地看着他们的玛丽亚·希尔。

走过了抿着嘴不住地微笑的布鲁斯，充满感激和感动的笑看着自己的幻视，以及抹着泪靠在克林特的身上的劳拉。

走过终于报以微笑的洛基。

以及已经在抹泪的索尔，和嫌弃地看着他的瓦尔凯利。

走过彼得和快昏过去的奈德。

目光轻轻扫过了三个泛着泪的伴娘，还有站在一边凝视着自己微笑的巴基。

托尼停了下来，在她脸颊上落下了一吻：“祝福你，亲爱的。”

终于眼光落在了那双熟悉的深邃如大海的双眼里。

他向她伸出了手，就如这些年一样，她飞过了浩瀚星空和无限宇宙，终于，把手放在了他的手掌心中。

“亲爱的朋友们。”清了清有点哽咽的喉咙，山姆的声音清晰地带着无比欢欣的笑意开口：“今天我们聚在这里……”

他说什么维奈迪丝并没有听得很清楚，因为她只是抬起头绽开了笑容，看向了史蒂夫。

她看到了他眼里的永恒，所以无论什么动人心弦的誓言，都没有从他眼里弥漫而出的承诺还要永久。

他说，我愿意。

无论生死，无论时间，无论命运。

于是，“你现在可以吻你的新娘了。”

如雷贯耳的欢呼和鼓掌的声音在那个带着永远的决心和爱意的吻里，骤然爆发出来。

许多人都大笑着落泪了，大部分吹着口哨，欢呼着，举手鼓掌着，也有很多抹去了喜悦的泪水，欢笑的声音充足了整个地方。

史蒂夫揽着维奈迪丝的腰，吻得她又悠久又漫长。

这一吻，让无数人都忍不住想要亲吻拥抱，所有人都大笑着拥抱着彼此，沉浸在以他们为中心而散发出来的幸福之中。

婚礼果然是庆祝胜利的最好选择。史蒂夫吻着维奈迪丝想到。队友们说的果然没错。

“嘿，罗杰斯太太。”笑着终于放开了她，史蒂夫吻了吻她的鼻尖轻声说道：“你的世纪婚礼。”

“你说什么呢，罗杰斯先生。”她笑着揽住了他的脖子：“这是我们的世纪婚礼。”

“我说过吧。”托尼抱起了摩根，歪起了嘴角，看向了旁边的佩珀，不住地微笑。

“打败死神，让王子公主过上幸福的生活，这样的结局，我要定了。”

**END /** **正文完**


	66. 番外篇 -  1

**番外篇**

**1**

从蜜月回来后的罗杰斯夫妇的新婚生活并没有和之前有什么不同。拒绝了托尼的提议，他们依旧住在史达克大厦里，而当被萨诺斯摧毁的旧基地完成重建之后，他们也会和其他队员们搬去那里。

托尼对此虽然没有什么表示，但还是为他们两个努力地建造一所更加隐秘又独立（而且隔音超级好）的宿舍公寓。

因为是晚间回来的，到了第二天早晨才见到了队友们，两人都精神饱满地起的很早，手牵手的在早餐时间到了员工餐厅时，受到了很热烈的欢迎。

“Mr. & Mrs Rogers！”克林特吹了个响亮的口哨鼓掌，其他人跟着起哄，一时间整个餐厅都是鼓掌喝彩声。

两人都笑了出来，立即向前和队友们拥抱相吻，又向一些平时比较熟悉的员工握手打招呼。

“抱歉，私人岛屿。并没有什么东西可以买来做纪念给你们。”维奈迪丝歉然的向娜塔莎说道。

“拜托，谁会向蜜月旅行的新婚夫妇要礼物。”娜塔莎笑着说道，观察了维奈迪丝一下，忍不住笑意加深。嗯，笑容甜蜜眼神温柔，肌肤略带古铜色，泛着淡淡的光泽。很滋润又满足的蜜月。

“啊，假期结束。”山姆在旁边拍着史蒂夫的肩膀，略带遗憾但还是咧嘴一笑：“你看起来很不错，队长。”

“而你们看起来却很糟糕。”笑着上下打量着周围的几人：“我不在的几天，希望娜特没有松懈你们的训练。”

“噢，不不不，她很严格。”罗迪急忙举手说道，一副‘我们不知道你在说什么’的样子：“我们一点都没有落下你布置下来的进度。”才怪。

“是吗？”展开美国队长式的微笑，史蒂夫抱着手臂挑眉：“那我很期待待会儿的训练。”

抿下笑容，维奈迪丝帮他端来了咖啡，放在他面前，史蒂夫趁机吻了吻她的脸颊，轻声问道：“你也今天开始重拾训练吗？我让托尼多给你一天假？”

“噢，come on 罗杰斯！”其他队员纷纷地向他表示抗议，克林特还向他丢去了一小块面包。“这不公平，这样的区别对待！”

“结了婚的人哪。”娜塔莎连着啧啧啧好几声，又幸灾乐祸地笑了起来。

史蒂夫觉得她不怀好意地笑着，正要开口问，就听见身后一声兴高采烈地欢呼。

“维奈迪丝小姐！”彼得大步走来，几乎是举着双臂跑了过来，一下子就和罗杰斯太太抱了个满怀：“你回来啦！太好了！这几天我一直期待着你回来！嘿，队长！”他高兴地在拥抱队长夫人的同时向他伸出手。

“彼得。”叹了口气，史蒂夫伸出手，力道有点用力地回握了一下：“你怎么在这里？”

“噢，我们没告诉你吗？”克林特耸耸肩，看向了娜塔莎：“你没告诉他？”他们两个交换着带着笑的眼神。

“我觉得这并不是什么重要的事。”优雅地吃着吐司，娜塔莎动了动左肩：“你知道，足以打扰队长的蜜月。”

她笑容可掬的看向了史蒂夫：“彼得在这里住下来了，现在学校放假，至少在进入大学之前，他的假期都会在这里度过。”又添加了一句：“他毕竟被托尼名为了复仇者的一员。你知道。”

“太好了！”维奈迪丝开心的抱了抱他，又仔细打量了一下：“嗯，你又长高了。是吗，史蒂夫？你不觉得他又长高了？”

“嗯。”对自家夫人报以微笑，队长只能点头：“的确长高了。”

长高个屁，他才没看出来这个每天占用自家太太半天时间的死小孩和两周前有什么区别。

“奈德好吗？还有你的阿姨，她也好吗？”没有意识到先生声音里的叹息，维奈迪丝立即开始问向彼得，正好对方也在非常开心的状态下，一开口就停不了。

“他开始在研究部实习了，每天都非常兴奋的在电脑面前，他说想要研发出一种，哦，你会很喜欢的，他上次想到了一个很不错的主意，还想考MIT，和我一样，因为托尼先生……”

“这孩子话怎么这么多？”罗迪揉着被震痛的太阳穴问道。

看着喋喋不休的小蜘蛛，以及在他旁边虽然照顾着队长但专注力全在彼得身上的维奈迪丝，娜塔莎很幸灾乐祸地看向了史蒂夫：“嘿，罗杰斯，如果你觉得从蜜月回来的第一天已经很糟糕的话，你不知道有多‘开心’的事情等着你。”她意味深长的说道。

史蒂夫看向她，揉了揉眉心。

彼得一兴奋就话多，虽然平时他的话也很多，但思维跳跃的很快，想法总是东蹦西跳的从这里到哪里，语词里夹着隔着两代的前辈们完全一头雾水的娱乐内容。

众人在感慨托尼和维奈迪丝的耐心真是好之中结束了早餐；史蒂夫叹息着看着微笑着不住地接几句话的维奈迪丝，也只好起身，开始准备今日的训练。

“可以给我一个道别吻吗，罗杰斯太太？”他咬重了最后一句话，彼得这孩子，怎么还“维奈迪丝小姐”的一直叫。

“哦哦哦哦，我先去做准备了。”终于意识到自己占有了维奈迪丝太多的时间，在队长的微笑和放在她腰上微微收紧的手上，彼得狼狈逃避。

天，终于安静了。史蒂夫感叹地想到。

现在他突然就很想念那个没有别人的岛屿，空气里只有安静的风，海浪的拍打，以及，咳，维奈迪丝的呻吟声。

似乎知道他在想什么，维奈迪丝好笑的揽住他的脖子，在他唇上落下了一个很有其他深意的吻：“我开始觉得或许我们应该留在那个小岛上。”她在他耳边轻声说道。

“我也这么想。”刮了刮她的脸颊，史蒂夫笑了起来：“我们回来才第一天。我已经想要策划我们下一次的旅游了。”

“等周末就好了。”她安抚地吻了吻他，微笑道：“不要太欺负他们。”

“我不能保证那样的事。”他笑道，轻轻一啄：“晚上见，我爱你。”

“嗯，我也爱你。”维奈迪丝揽了揽他的脖子笑道，在他再次叹气之前放开了他，还向已经在门口等待的娜塔莎挥了挥手。

“说吧。”转身迎上了娜塔莎，史蒂夫瞥了一眼她和维奈迪丝挥手的样子，淡淡地说道：“到底什么事？”

“噢，你不会喜欢的。”黑寡妇虽然开着玩笑，但也有一点头疼。她深深叹了口气：“前天我给你的报告，应该有提起我们上次行动的……后果吧？”她有点不屑地撇了撇嘴。

史蒂夫边走边看了她一眼，对方似乎真的很为难。

“你是说，我们上次各分27路，同时灭了那些炸了我们的基地的那些人？”

“当然，还有别人吗？”之前就是萨诺斯了；娜塔莎挑了挑眉，继续说道：“毫无通知的同时攻击二十七个地方，跨越了十二个国家，不可能一点后果都没有的。十二个政府在等着我们一个官方的回复，当然，佩珀已经出面做了回应，特恰拉也是，但是他们需要我们其中的一个……首领，或者是代表做出一个声明和表态。”

“你可以替我告诉他们去……”史蒂夫微笑着，及时止住了不雅的用词。

“噢，维奈迪丝知道你这么说话吗？”好笑地看着他，娜塔莎按下了电梯的门。

但又很烦恼的说道：“托尼已经叫他们去……咳，fuck themselves，但是、我不知道，史蒂夫，这看起来我们又回到了几年前，索科维亚合议的时候。”

史蒂夫皱紧了眉头，除了半个宇宙消失的最初，在他以为失去了所有人的那一段时间之外，他最不愿意想起的就是那段和所有人分裂的时光。

娜塔莎继续分析着：“一方面，我们那次出军的确有很好的理由，我们也不需要也不愿意每次行动都被限制或没有自由，甚至需要要求批准。但另一方面……我们不能和全世界为敌，我是说，以我们无敌的力量来辖制或压迫国家政府，那不是……和我们的敌人一样了吗？”

的确很头疼。

这才回来一天。

史蒂夫再次揉住了眉心。“托尼怎么说？其他人呢？”他和她进入了电梯问道。

“托尼说，随便你。”摊摊手，娜塔莎对史达克那种很不负责任的态度有点无奈：“他觉得操纵舆论才是重点所要，他建议我们把那天突然受到攻击的视频无限制的放在网上，说回来，还是彼得的建议。”

“都把那孩子卷入这种政治的事情来，他可真偏爱他。”史蒂夫惊讶地说道。

“托尼现在什么事情都不会瞒着他，他很认真地在培养那孩子。”看了他一眼：“对维奈迪丝也一样，她毕竟已经是加入了地球的一员，严格说，她是个地球人了，在市政府的文件上，你们的结婚证总不能做假。”娜塔莎好笑地看向他，对他保护妻子的这种态度很不理解。

“她知道？”

“史蒂夫，她看报告比你还认真。你总是快快翻过，让我做总结。”我又不是你秘书，那是希尔的事情。娜塔莎瞪了他一眼：“而且她好歹统治过一个王国，几百年的经历，总比我们有经验。”

“她怎么说？”好奇地看向黑寡妇，史蒂夫不觉带着兴趣问道。

“‘用美丽又官方的句子做个很让人放心但其实什么都没说的承诺。’“学着她的口气，娜塔莎略带敬佩地说道：“于是我们所有人都觉得，你很适合来这么做。毕竟没有人能比得上你的声望。”

“所以，你们希望我去做个表态？”叹了口气，史蒂夫不得不承认，这话真的很有道理。

如果当年他可以学着点，多和多方国家周旋一下，或许就没有索科维亚合议了。只是他一点都不喜欢做这种事情，他甚至宁愿去录一些给孩子们看的视频。

“不是我们。是他们。”无奈地在会议的层楼下了电梯，娜塔莎很烦恼地说道：“联合国也出了压力，美国政府也不得不回应。这就是我要告诉你的事情，我知道，你会很不喜欢的。”

她顿了顿：“他们派出了各大组织的代表出来，就在会议室里，我没来得及告诉你。希尔和罗迪已经和他们周旋了很久了。”

“他们在这里？现在？”惊愕的停住了脚步，史蒂夫转头看向她。

“就在我们早餐的时候我才收到了消息，还没来得及告诉你，克林特就欢呼了起来。”耸耸肩，黑寡妇无比无奈地说道：“我总得让你们吃完早餐。”

好气又好笑地看着她，队长忍不住抱臂：“但是你还没说完，是吧？还有什么？”

露出了一个“你真是太了解我了”的笑容，娜塔莎指了指玻璃窗墙：“派来的人除了政府代表，还包括FBI和CIA的分析组。”

CIA……？

史蒂夫抬头看去，只见希尔正好转头过来，同样无奈的表情出现在她的脸上看向他。

在她身后，站立着一排清一色黑色西装套装的人们，一看就知道不是官员就是特工。

莎朗·卡特站在背对着他的位置，见其他人也看了过来，不觉也转过头来，对上了他的视线。

“噢。”史蒂夫只能这样说道。

“你们应该延长蜜月，留在那个岛屿上的。”娜塔莎叹了口气说道。

“对。”深深呼吸，史蒂夫不由自主地点头：“你说的超级正确。”


	67. 番外篇 - 2

** 番外篇 **

** 2 **

莎朗 · 卡特和回忆中并没有什么不同，当然，史蒂夫很少回忆起她，所以他也没怎么看出来她身上是否有什么变化。

依旧是优雅得体，大方利落的样子，莎朗很礼貌又亲切地向他握手打了招呼。

好歹也并肩一起试图营救或阻止过巴基，又有过邻居的缘分，还曾经差点有了一杯咖啡的时间，多次帮助了自己并且在神盾局陷落的时候毫无保留的站在了他那一边。

因此，虽然史蒂夫完全不想记起在伦敦的那段无比灰暗低落的时间，但看到她安好又如之前那么精神抖擞，还是很替她高兴。

在会议室里，来自国防部、国土安全部、联合国代表、联邦调查局、以及中央情报局的各官员和特工，分别表示出并不怎么婉转和共同的意见。

知道你们拯救了半个宇宙，也知道那次攻击你们的敌人并无善意，也都是我们共同的敌人。

但二十七个军火营地外加研究所基地，你们说打就打，说灭军就灭军，跨界十二个国家，你们到底有没有把我们放在眼里？

（娜塔莎：没有！）

真当我们是摆设吗，你们有军力有特工有探索能力，我们也有。外星人和私立军队联手攻击地球这样的大事你们告知都不告知一声？

（娜塔莎：就不告诉！）

“ 联合国明天就在伦敦进行一次讨论会议。 ” 国务卿罗斯非常头疼，他在萨诺斯的响指里曾经失去过家人和至亲，目前对这群无法控制住的超级英雄只有感激，但这并不能阻止他做自己的工作以及觉得是正确的事情。

“ 乌克兰的国家总统和总理急需一个解释，不会逼迫你们签署任何东西，但至少，应该出身做一个表态。 ” 罗斯疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴说道： “ 作为代表地球的超级英雄们，你们至少应该站出来为自己辩论。 ”

他叹了口气： “ 这一次政府是站在你们这一边的，但我们觉得，你们还是挺身而出说一下比较好。 “ 他看了看队长： “ 当然，我们知道你之前比较 …… 忙，但这次联合国的会议的确是个好机会，队长。 ”

国家各大机构组织忙的焦头烂额，美国队长却在私人岛屿上度蜜月，复仇者们在放假。

把 27 个地方轰成了平地打了个稀巴烂，转身就举行了一场世纪婚礼，招呼都不打一个。

成，何，体，统。

这个世界还讲不讲道理了。

（娜塔莎：不讲！）

史蒂夫叹了口气，他现在明白了维奈迪丝为什么现在放弃了阿尔弗海因的所有权力之后，现在是这么地轻松，也明白了那个时候她在两个世界间来回有多疲惫。

但同时，他也记起了她当初对索科维亚合议所表示出来的赞成说法。

她说： “ 我不可能把保卫国家和作战策略这种事情，交给我不信任的人。而取得我或者任何统治者的信任，对方总是要拿出一点诚意。 ”

“ 我并不反对有任何能力的人帮助我捍卫阿尔弗海因，但是我也不能让他们随心所欲。在我无法看护的地方引战。 ”

好吧，罗杰斯太太的话总是能说服自己的。

况且罗斯说的对，要为自己的行为负责，他并不能躲在这里毫无表态，即使反对对方这样的逼迫和默认有私人军队的行为，作为美国队长，他至少要指着对方鼻子说一顿，而不是沉默的什么话都不说。

“ 好。 ” 史蒂夫点了点头，目光扫了扫显然得到他的答应而轻松下来的所有人，包括松了口气的莎朗。

“ 现在就出发？ ” 队长皱眉问道。来得及和新婚的妻子道别一下吗？他抬眼看向娜塔莎。

“ 她可能已经前往训练场了。 ” 娜塔莎看了看时间说道，蜘蛛小子很兴奋，维奈迪丝应该也很期待。

叹口气，史蒂夫只好点点头： “ 你和希尔和我一起动身。带上山姆。 ” 省得猎鹰一天到晚除了作战什么都不会，也该接触这些外交和政务了。他又看向罗斯： “ 二十分钟后我们就走。 ”

“ 我们在伦敦见。 ” 听到他们说起那个未曾见面的罗杰斯太太，又想起有一整艘航母战斗舰停泊在海洋上做对方的练习场，国务卿部长嘴角抽搐了一下。

算了，改天再提起这个话题吧。不能得寸进尺。

“ 好的。通知他们，训练由克林特代替你。二十分钟后在起飞场上见。 ” 史蒂夫对娜塔莎说道，边起身边寻找着手机，却发现放在了还在房间里的行李中。不知道来不来得及打个电话。他叹气。

“ 卡特特工，巴金勒姆特工。 ” 罗斯想起了什么，又转身吩咐道： “ 你们留下，和队长一起。 ” 又微笑着看向他们： “ 抱歉，来自上面的要求，如果你们答应的话，一定要看着你们抵达会议。 ”

“ 没问题。 ” 史蒂夫能说什么，他只能答应。

只是莎朗和另外一个被点名的特工脸上都出现了比较痛苦的表情，虽然对方一定不会无礼，但谁愿意做那么不被待见的工作。

“ 说的好像如果他们不想去，我们能够逼迫他们似的。 ” 巴金勒姆特工也是一名年轻女子，在罗斯走了之后，轻声向莎朗说道，引得她不觉一笑。

的确，谁阻止得了他？莎朗抬眼，看向了已经往外走去的高大背影，轻声叹息。

二十分钟对史蒂夫来说，已经算是很长的时间了。回到房间看到从蜜月回来还没来得及打开的行李箱，史蒂夫一阵磨牙。整理好简单的物品，又顺手拿了一套正装，他很快就在起飞场里等待着聚集的其他人。

打开手机正要打电话，身后就传来了莎朗的声音。

“ 你真是准时。 ” 大方的笑了笑，在他转身的时候才看到了他手上的手机，莎朗歉意的说道： “ 噢，抱歉，你先打完吧。 ”

“ 对不起，我马上就好。 ” 同样礼貌地笑了笑，史蒂夫等着电话那边接起，却没想到，手机的铃声在自己的行李里响了起来。

有点反应不过来，史蒂夫这才想起维奈迪丝的手机在最后一次出任的时候被他没收，看来，被他随手放在了哪个口袋里。

身后的莎朗噗嗤一声没忍住，轻笑了出来。

“ 我觉得你可以挂掉了。 ” 她带着笑好心的提醒道。

“ 噢，见鬼。 ” 笑着摇头，史蒂夫觉得自己非常丢脸。好在对方没有要嘲笑的样子，莎朗带着笑意看着他，并不说话。

史蒂夫想了想，又在联系人里找了半天，不觉揉了揉额头，半天才反应过来。

“DARCY ，帮我连接上彼得 · 帕克的号码。 ” 他的手机连着维奈迪丝专属的 AI ，还找什么联系人，真是迟钝。

“ 好的，队长。已在通话中。 ”AI 带着英伦腔的声音轻快的响起，那边很快就被彼得接了起来。

“ 队长！维奈迪丝小姐，队长给我打电话了！嘿，队长，什么事？ ” 兴高采烈的声音带着背景的噪声传了过来，那声响竟然和自己的一样。

“ 嘿，彼得？维奈迪丝和你在一起吗？ ” 忍不住转身看去，史蒂夫急忙问道。他们还没起飞？

“ 在在在，来，维奈迪丝小姐，是队长！ ” 彼得大声叫着，他们似乎在起飞。

“ 史蒂夫？ ” 轻柔的声音传来，维奈迪丝也很惊讶： “ 怎么了？ ”

“ 嗨， Babe 。 ” 史蒂夫忍不住微笑，又叹了口气： “ 我今晚来不及回来吃饭了，得赶去伦敦。你知道，政治。 ” 他无比无奈地说道。

又是伦敦。他真的一点都不喜欢那个地方。史蒂夫皱起了眉头，突然莫名其妙地想到是否该告诉她莎朗也在的这个事情。虽然对他自己毫无意义，而说了好像还真的有什么似的。

“ 你在起飞场？ ” 不等他说，维奈迪丝转眼贴在了窗边，一眼就看到了他，自然也看到了在旁边，仍然笑着的卡特特工。

是那个 …… 在几年前的宴会上和史蒂夫聊的很开心的邻居？还有在德国协助他们的那个特工？

虽然心里冒出了一个问号，但维奈迪丝还是把注意力放在了自家先生的身上： “ 我看见你了。 ”

“ 噢，你刚刚起飞？ ” 愣了愣，史蒂夫莫名其妙地心里一紧。但很快就笑了。他有什么好紧张的。

抬头找了找离自己最近的起飞昆式机，他用手遮了遮阳光看去： “ 我看不见你。 ”

那边似乎停顿了一下，维奈迪丝还是柔声问道： “ 你什么时候回来？ ”

“ 希望明天晚上就可以看见你。 ” 听到她的声音和平常没什么差别，史蒂夫也不觉温柔地笑道： “ 我会尽快去。 ”

“ 好的。你小心。 ” 勉强压下心里的奇异又不适的感觉，维奈迪丝轻声说道。

“ 嗯，我到了就给你打电话。 ” 史蒂夫也笑着说道。

“ 咦？ ” 这才意识到手机不在身边，她不觉找了找： “ 我的手机在你那边。 ” 上次出任被你没收，然后蜜月期间根本没想起有手机这件事情。

“ 没关系，我会安排 DARCY 联络你。 ” 他也笑了起来： “ 晚点联系。我爱你。 “

“ 好，我也爱你。 ” 她很快地挂了电话。

“ 他们还没出发？ ” 刚刚抵达降落场的娜塔莎听到了最后一部分，有点惊诧： “ 难得彼得这么准时前往练习场。 ”

“ 嗯，人到齐了？ ” 叹了口气看向天边，维奈迪丝的昆式机已经不见了踪影。史蒂夫便转身吩咐道： “ 我们也出发吧。 ”

一群人很快就往伦敦的方向驶去。

只是在他们的反方向，维奈迪丝并没有非常地平静。

昆式机从纽约到练习场并不是很长的距离，外加一个一直拉着她说话的彼得，于是维奈迪丝并没有多少时间静下心来，来分析这些非常陌生的，属于人类的醋意。

当然，理智的部分告诉她，他们刚刚新婚，史蒂夫爱她爱得要死，如果可以他完全会随时为自己付出生命。

但是那种属于人类的烦躁和焦虑却不断地提醒着她，怎么又是伦敦，怎么又是邻居？怎么又是这些乱七八糟的回忆？

这些感情让平时非常心平气和维奈迪丝非常烦躁，并且有点分心。

习惯了蜜月期间的悠闲放松心情，又连续两个礼拜没有穿上盔甲，再加上自己心思不定在胡思乱想，这样上训练场的后果很严重。

而结果就是，她试图聚集注意力的时候一个分心，在快要结束训练的时候，她漫不经心地飞在高空，只注意到前后向她发起火炮的攻击，却没有看到从左右两边砸过来的爆炸。

来自两个维罗妮卡钢铁巨人的火炮直发，胸前的方舟反应堆直接被爆掉粉碎，盔甲应声破裂，她还没出声，就被震得失去了意识，在海上的上空直接掉了下去，坠入海里。

“ 维奈迪斯小姐！ ” 刚刚从半空落地的彼得惊呼出声，伸手射出的蜘蛛网却没来得及拉住她。

“Shit ！ ” 托尼一下子就冲进了海里，他原本背对着维奈迪斯，以为爆炸声是她发出的攻击，怎么都没有想到她没有避开。

一把捞起了沉入海里，失去意识的维奈迪斯，托尼托着她落在了甲板上： “DARCY ，报告！ ” 他脸色苍白地吼道： “ 见鬼，维奈迪斯，你在做什么？ ”

“ 心跳 …… 重伤 …… 骨折 ……” 从耳机里传来了连续又慢慢恢复的 AI 英伦腔，维奈迪斯的手指也动了动，见她猛然的咳嗽起来吐出了呛到的海水，彼得和托尼两人的心跳终于归回了原位。

“ 咳咳咳 ……” 胸口一阵剧痛，虽然盔甲有着物理防御的能力和保护，但由维罗妮卡式的钢铁机器发出来的火炮也并不是轻微的，这一跤摔得非常严重，摸摸自己的肋骨，维奈迪斯觉得自己可能身上的伤势一点都不轻。她停顿了半天才勉强开口： “ 抱歉，我没看到。 ”

“ 你在想什么？嗯？你怎么没避开？ ” 托尼一阵后怕，声调忍不住高了起来： “ 你怎么回事？蜜月太悠闲了吗？ ”

“ 咳咳，抱歉，是我的错 ……” 由彼得扶着坐起身来，维奈迪斯不觉想到： “ 我昏倒了多久？ ”

又想到了什么，双眼一瞪： “ 你别告诉他！ ” 不能让史蒂夫知道，她会被念叨几十年的。

“ 你以为我想告诉他？在蜜月回来的第一天你就差点被炸死？我还想多活几年！太晚了！ ”

托尼没好气地指着耳机： “ 我已经按掉了来自队长的五个电话，五个！在这么短的时间里，我再不接，他会直接掉头过来找我算账的！ ” 又瞪着维奈迪斯，扶额说道： “ 你的盔甲连接着 DARCY ， DARCY 连接着他的手机。 ”

“……”

如果不是一千多年来受到的皇家式的高贵教育，又习惯性的保持着风度和教养，维奈迪斯在这一刻真的很想说不雅的词语。

由于罗杰斯太太已经有了多次接近死亡的经验，而史蒂夫则是经历过一次分手，一次失忆，外加三次生死离别的这些非常不好的回忆；因此当维奈迪斯的专属 AI 被发明出来的时候，除了安装在她的盔甲和方舟反应堆上，托尼也按照史蒂夫的要求，把 DARCY 同步到队长的手机里。

屏幕上面会随时显示维奈迪斯的健康指数，并且 24 小时毫无延迟的同步。史蒂夫可以随时查看她的身体状态。

因此，当昆式机正要抵达伦敦而降落在地，在和娜塔莎和希尔，以及莎伦和另外个特工正在讨论待会儿的会议内容的时候，在工作时间里总是静音的队长手机，突然发疯一样地发出了警报起来 —— 维奈迪斯的健康指数猛然降低破表，心跳血压脑电波全部骤然下降，并且还顿时停顿，完全显示出赤字。

在其他人愕然的表情下，史蒂夫的双瞳蓦然紧缩，他一下子就站起身来： “DARCY ？！报告！ ”

由于被轰炸又掉入了海里，那边的 AI 有了片刻的停顿，在它重启或恢复连接到维奈迪斯的盔甲的时间里，史蒂夫已经直接打给了托尼，却被连续按掉。

差点捏碎了手中的手机，手指都有点颤抖的继续拨号，在托尼终于接了起来的时候，史蒂夫难得愤怒的爆了粗口： “WHAT THE FUCK TONY? ！怎么回事？！说话！ ”

把手机拉开了耳朵几公分，托尼作出了一个痛苦的表情，还没来得及说话，旁边的维奈迪斯就喊道： “ 我没事！ ” 然后一串无法控制住的咳嗽就从她嘴里爆了出来，让史蒂夫听得惊心动魄。

“ 没事个屁！ ” 那边传来了托尼生气的回答，又加着彼得小心翼翼的声音： “ 你还好吗，能站起来吗？医生怎么还没到？ ” 还有一阵越来越严重的咳嗽，和很明显的压下呻吟的声音。

“ 医生？！ ” 史蒂夫提高了声音，咬牙切齿地说道： “ 托尼！说话！ ”

旁边的希尔、娜塔莎和山姆都紧张的站起身来看着他，队长深深呼吸，觉得他们真的不该回来。

“ 我没事 ……” 维奈迪斯从托尼手上接过了耳机，缓了缓声音柔和的说道： “ 史蒂夫，我没事。我只是分心了，没看到一个攻击摔了一跤，不是托尼的错 ……”

“ 当然不是我的错！ ” 把她抱起来放在病床上让医生们推走，托尼瞪着她怒道： “ 那么简单的练习，我们做了一百多次，你都没看到。维奈迪斯，你在想什么？！ ” 竟然在最后几秒钟作出了那么离谱的判断，一定是因为走神导致的。

想什么。史蒂夫扶额，抹了一把脸。他自然知道她在想什么。

“ 我没事，史蒂夫。只是一点轻伤。 ” 咽下了一阵咳嗽，维奈迪斯轻松地说道： “ 我晚点再打给你，好吗？不要担心，只是练习，我没怎么受伤。 ”

边看着瞪眼睛吹胡子的托尼和担忧的彼得，她做了一个噤声的动作，继续安慰着自家先生： “ 我待会儿再打给你，好吗？你好好工作。 ”

听到她的声音并没有非常虚弱，又看了看屏幕上显示出的指数，史蒂夫微微放心，只得柔声说道： ” 好，等医生看了之后，记得给我消息。 “ 又顿了顿： ” 我很快就会回去，我爱你。 “

” 嗯。 “ 她轻快的说道： “ 马上就打给你。 ”

竟然没有说我也爱你。

史蒂夫看了手机半天，忍不住磨牙。

又看向用眼神询问着的希尔和娜塔莎，摊摊手无奈地说道： “ 在训练中受了点伤，没什么事。 ” 又抽搐了一下嘴角： “ 至少她是这么说的，托尼还有时间生气，应该的确没什么大事。 ”

没什么大事？娜塔莎和希尔对看一眼，她割了个手指头你都觉得是大事。彼此摇了摇头。得了，赶紧工作结束好回去吧。

虽然维奈迪斯说了没什么事，而以她的声音听起来也或许不是重伤，但和她在一起长达十年多，史蒂夫怎么不知道她老是掩饰自己的伤势这种坏习惯。

还好，有 DARCY 。队长第一次非常感激托尼这种超越时代的新科技。

但当伤势报告传了过来之后，他差点没气得把手机摔个稀巴烂。

三处骨折，肩膀里挑出了十三块振金碎片，胸口上被缝了二十三针，外加一些皮肉伤和脑震荡。

这叫没事！？

当然，搁在超级英雄们的身上，这的确不算什么事。只要不是被爆头或中枪，被萨诺斯用几个行星砸，或用一整栋楼压在身上，没什么不是能在基地里很好修复的伤势。

而且，昆式机已经在伦敦降落，一大堆联合国的高层，连着几个国家的领导人，还有各国媒体都在降落场里等待着，史蒂夫再怎么不理智，也不会任性的掉头就走。

况且托尼和 DARCY 已经再三分析了伤势和治疗，维奈迪丝的恢复能力本来就还带着当初生命源给她的力量，比平常人快了不止一倍，在赵海伦的照顾下，已经清醒的坐起身来，乖乖的配合治疗。

抹了一把脸，史蒂夫只能调整了一下自己，带着官方但是有点僵硬的微笑，率领着其他四人，姿态笔直而淡然的下了昆式机，和各国重要的领导人握手致意。

消灭了 27 处敌人基地，或许对复仇者们并不算什么大事，对当时的史蒂夫更是不重要，那时候他们刚刚从阿尔弗海因回来，没什么能比得上一个成员的生死。

但是对世界的其余人来说，这场面会却是无比重要，这是一个超级英雄们的表态，也是他们在萨诺斯的响指之后第一次出现在众人的眼前。

和高调的到处晃来晃去，飞过城市或开着豪车四处飙的托尼不一样，美国队长很少出现在众人的视线前。更不用说黑寡妇这样神秘又低调的人了。

于是一时间，摄像机和镜头还有闪光灯，不断地追逐着史蒂夫和娜塔莎的身影。猎鹰和希尔很聪明的赶紧避开，并且非常感谢人们的瞩目没有在自己身上。

闪光灯在眼前不断地闪起，史蒂夫超级无比怀念那个私人岛屿。

晶莹剔透的碧绿海水，银白细沙的沙滩，还有，咳，没穿衣服的维奈迪丝。

联合国的会议在明天下午三点钟举行。在那之前，有一个比较不正式但是很官方的迎接宴会在酒店里，方便让所有人有一次接触，能够拉近彼此的距离。

先到一步的特恰拉也带着奥克耶在场，和其他人见面打了招呼之后，看着虽然礼貌而温和地和上前的官员们说着话，眉间却带了一丝罕见的烦躁的队长，瓦坎达的国王不觉惊诧，看向旁边的山姆问道： “ 他怎么了？ ”

“ 维奈迪丝在训练时被两个 KR 火炮击中，摔得不轻。不过没什么事。 ” 喝了口酒，山姆解释道。

“ 噢，怪不得。 ” 奥克耶点头说道。

“ 需要我妹妹过去吗？ ” 特恰拉有点担心地问道。

“ 应该不用，赵海伦说已经恢复了。可能要休息一段时间。 ” 猎鹰又笑了： “ 即使维奈迪丝不愿意。我想队长也会逼着她休养。 ”

“ 维奈迪丝真的是史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯的肋软。 ” 看着满脸忍耐的僵硬微笑的史蒂夫，奥克耶忍不住感叹道。

“ 你错了，将军。 ” 特恰拉优雅的微笑道，看向队长的眼光非常赞赏： “ 那个女子是他最坚强的支撑。 ”

史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯最坚强的支撑现在正百般无聊的躺在航母战舰上的病房里，很无奈的看着自家先生在电视上的样子。

虽然有着高科技，但在赵海伦的再三叮嘱下，她目前还是最好不要移动，好在训练场一切装备齐全，甚至还有他们两个的房间。

彼得也坚持不回基地，留在这里陪伴她。 “ 因为队长不在，总要有人陪着维奈迪丝小姐。 ”

托尼听了嘴角抽了抽，他不知道史蒂夫听了这话，究竟会是欣慰还是会暴走。挥挥手不理他们，他也转身去给佩珀打电话，今晚自己也得住下来了。

于是伤口正在愈合的罗杰斯太太只能躺在床上在电视里看自己先生。

史蒂夫真是好看。她笑眯眯地想到。

在大屏幕里，身穿利落裁剪的笔挺西装的史蒂夫，正微笑着和某个重要人物握手。

一身黑如深夜的整齐正装，金色的头发在灯光下无比耀眼，背对着闪光灯，透露出完美的轮廓和湛蓝色的眼眸。

背后有人群在尖叫，女孩子尤其多，维奈迪丝看得很是自豪，直到镜头飞快地闪过了莎朗的身影，她才叹了口气，靠在了身后的软垫上。

这具充满感情的身体真是让人困扰。

维奈迪丝觉得自己又无理取闹又糟糕透顶。她都不知道自己在吃个什么莫名其妙的醋，连着第一天回到训练就犯了一个这么基本的错误。

如果她是托尼，她一定会严罚自己去阿尔弗海因最西部的皮罗斯火山里关闭十天，慢慢思过。

你真的很无聊，维奈迪丝。她暗骂了一声自己。

“ 维奈迪丝小姐，我给你带了冰淇淋。 ” 门上轻轻敲了两声，彼得探了头进来笑着说道，还举了举手中的袋子。

真是好孩子。她笑的眼眸弯弯，立即招手： “ 快进来呀。 ”

彼得正要进去，却感到了什么而停止了脚步，连着维奈迪丝也向能看到甲板的玻璃窗外望去。

一道彩虹桥倾斜而落，等到看清了星光后的几道人影，维奈迪丝终于忍不住咬牙暗骂了一句她有生以来的第一句地球脏话。

“Shit 。 ”

好不容易应付了大半个场所的官员，趁着所有人都不注意，史蒂夫来到了角落里，先是检查了一下维奈迪丝的健康指数，观察了一下心跳频率，再想了想，还是先发了个简讯给彼得。

“ 彼得，她醒着吗？ ”

“ 是，队长！她醒着！ ”

看着句子后面的一串表情，史蒂夫正要输入，却看见彼得一条条的简讯不断地传了进来。

“ 她的精神很好，没有什么大碍，你不要担心。 ”

“ 我们晚上吃了南瓜泥和烤鱼。我还给她拿了冰淇淋。 ”

“ 我们在训练地上，赵医生说最好不要移动，所以可能要在这里住几天。 ”

“ 托尼先生也留在这里过夜了。 ”

“ 队长你什么时候回来？ ”

“ 笑脸笑脸笑脸。 ”

“:))))))))))))”

“ 大拇指大拇指大拇指 ”

“ 美国旗美国旗美国旗 ”

自己一句话能引得彼得回复那么多条，史蒂夫还没来得及回任何一条，想了想，把原本要发出的删除，直接问： “ 她现在方便通话吗？ ”

没想到对方竟然回答了一句： “ 不方便哎，队长。 ”

？？？

史蒂夫皱紧了眉头，第一次觉得自己的输入速度也很快： “ 为什么？ ”

“ 索尔带着洛基来了，还有一个我不认识的阿斯加德人。他的盔甲好酷，但我觉得队长你更帅。 ” 外加好几个眨眼的表情和一大堆大拇指。

一个不认识的，盔甲很酷的阿斯加德人？

史蒂夫眯了眯眼，想了片刻，立即发出命令： “ 开视频，彼得。 ”

那边立即被彼得接了起来，他超级兴奋的笑道： “ 嘿，队长，你在伦敦吗？我们在电视上看到了你，你真的是帅呆了。 ”

“ 嘿，彼得。 ” 看了看周围，史蒂夫把音频调小了一点，走向了大厅外的走廊。

“ 维奈迪丝呢？ ” 他在没有人的地方停下来问道。

“ 噢，在这里。队长你等一下哦。 ” 手忙脚乱的一阵声响，彼得似乎在走廊上跑了起来，屏幕里一阵摇晃，终于他瞄准了玻璃墙，房间里的画面很清晰的传了过来。

索尔和洛基并肩，两人脸上都是有点无奈外加不耐烦的样子，只不过雷神很隐忍，几个月处理政事的后果就是他开始隐藏着自己脸上分明不过的喜怒哀乐。

但洛基并没有非常婉转，他的表情透露着浓浓的不满和烦躁，并且时不时地翻着白眼或冷笑几声。

在他们面前，于维奈迪丝的床脚前，私生饭 ·  哈根达斯，不是，那个叫做哈克恩的家伙，正站得笔挺，像个正在向军官报告的士兵，非常认真地说着什么。

史蒂夫仔细听去，但房间隔音非常好，他只能听见： “ 效忠 …… 生命源 …… 力量 …… 回去 ……” 之类的词语。

定睛向维奈迪丝看去，只见她靠在床头的靠垫上，脸上的表情和索尔一致，时不时还和雷神交换一个眼神，似乎无比的无奈和不耐烦。

即使没有了神力，累积了一千多年的耐心也没有那么容易褪去。

只是现在身上的伤痛加倍的让维奈迪丝非常烦躁。

心里有着莫名其妙一直没消气的醋意，想念史蒂夫的思念，第一天回来就犯了低级错误的挫败感，外加一个一直不断的在面前念叨的哈克恩，有再好的脾气和修养的维奈迪丝也第一次有了把手边的东西砸向眼前的三个男人的冲动。

沉淀了几百多年的威望不是摆设，在她越来越阴暗又带着责备的眼光下，连索尔都觉得自己这次过分了。

哈克恩还在那里没眼色的继续念叨，激动的口气很是悲愤： “ 殿下，中庭的科技及医疗极为退后，就算有了生命源的支持，您也不应该对自己的身体如此不负责任。这对王国和您，都是莫大的损失。 ”

不负责任。

你他妈说谁不负责任。

放眼看向整九个王国，竟然有人说她不负责任？！

维奈迪丝的牙齿磨的咳咳响。她眯起了眼睛，直接看向了洛基。

“ 噢，亲爱的长姐，别看我。这次是索尔的主意。 ” 洛基举起了双手退后了一步说道： “ 是他实在受不了每天哈克恩的念叨，才把他带来让你直接拒绝他这些 …… 其实对我来说听起来不错的想法。 ”

反正洛基一点都不介意有人给罗杰斯添堵，如果不是因为在过去十年已经足够让维奈迪丝担心又伤心的话，他甚至会自己动手来给他下点绊子。

“ 洛基。 ” 索尔咬牙切齿： “ 沉默是一种你一千多年来都没有学会的美德。 ” 不说话没人当你是哑巴。

“……” 揉了揉太阳穴，维奈迪丝觉得眼前的三个人真的是被她惯的一点都不懂事，难道没看到她受伤了吗？就不能让她好好休息一下吗？

还是自家先生好，如果在场的话一定把他们都赶出去，抱着她让自己好好睡觉的。

但想想，还好他不在。这些问题就让她来解决个彻底。

“ 哈克恩。 ” 她想了想，叹了口气。如果她说话有用，四百多年前她就摆脱了他的爱意了。

“ 第一，不是我不负责任。我已经对阿尔弗海因尽心尽力了一千零二十三年了，而接下来，我可能应该还有最多一百岁的寿命，所以这样算起来，我觉得我应该是这辈子都给了阿斯加德，给了奥丁陛下，给了你和我们王国的百姓。到最后，是我的兄长对不起我。所以，我想好好的平安的过完我的 ‘ 晚年 ’ ，如果你不介意的话。 ”

她在对方要说话之前举起了手，示意他静音： “ 再来，我已经不是神族的一员，你的国王如之前一样，是索尔 · 奥丁之子，你的王子是洛基 · 奥丁之子，而你们的总帅主将军，是瓦尔凯利殿下。我希望你这次没有违背军命而来。 ”

“ 最后。 ” 她淡然地直视他： “ 史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯是我的丈夫。你如果再对他不敬，我不介意以人类之躯，好好的教育你一下。 ”

“ 但是 …… ！ ” 哈克恩一张脸涨得极红，索尔和洛基都带着一幅 “ 我早就告诉过你 ” 的表情看着他。

这时彼得及时地敲了敲门： “ 维奈迪丝小姐？ ” 他在门后开口轻问： “ 队长的电话。呃，应该说，视频。 ”

“ 进来，彼得。 ” 似乎松了口气，维奈迪丝柔声说道。

“ 维奈迪丝？ ” 好在彼得隔着门，所以最后她所说的那句话，被史蒂夫一言不漏的听到了，稍微安抚了他心头的怒意。

最后一次见到哈克恩，是在阿尔弗海因，他和哥哥为自己和队友们挺身而出，抵抗了因格威的军队。但即使对他心存感激，但遇到这么一个追自己妻子几百年的情敌，史蒂夫还是免不了生气。

“ 我在这里。 ” 接过彼得的手机，对他展开了一个熟悉的笑容，她轻声说道： “ 还没忙完吗？ ”

仔细观察了她的面容，除了有点苍白没什么不妥，虽然脖子上的绷带和有点青肿的脸颊略让他很不舒服，史蒂夫终于放心。

但对旁边的人就没那么好的口气了。

“ 索尔。 ” 他声调冷凝的说道： “ 你不知道她受伤了吗？没有神力的维奈迪丝没有那么好的精神，阿尔弗海因是要毁灭了还是有什么事，不能让我妻子先休息一下？ ”

屁事都找你妹妹，你有完没完。

帮你扛事情几百年了还不够，这种属下你都解决不了，还做什么国王。

队长皱眉对维奈迪丝说道： “ 把手机给他。 ”

“ 不用了。 ” 摸了摸鼻子，雷神觉得有点委屈，但也无话可说： “ 我们先出去。 ” 他干笑着对比着自己的手机招招手： “ 你看来不错啊，罗杰斯。 ”

“ 托你的福。非常感谢。 ” 轻哼了一声，史蒂夫挑眉： “ 还不出去？ ”

“ 洛基，你，走。 ” 呲着牙，索尔只好推了其他两人一把，队长的训话能力他是领教过的，最好还是先走，等他气消了再说。

他推着把两个阿斯加德人赶出了房间，在关门之前还好心地拉了呆在原地的彼得一把。

等房间完全安静了，维奈迪丝才松了口气，靠在了身后的枕头上。

“ 罗杰斯先生，我想你了。 ” 她揉了揉眉心，疲倦的说道。

知道这句话的意思等于 “ 我很累 ” ，史蒂夫立即柔下了声音： “ 我一定尽快回去。 ”

“ 总要等事情好好解决了才是。 ” 对他苦笑，维奈迪丝还是想了想才说道： “ 我在电视上看到你了。 ” 她微笑： “ 你穿正装真好看。不过我更喜欢，你每次举起手的样子。 ”

“ 举起手的样子？ ” 史蒂夫好奇地说道，不觉看了看自己的手，又失笑： “ 因为可以看到婚戒？ ”

“ 对。 ” 笑得眼眸弯如新月，维奈迪丝说道： “ 这样大家都知道你是我的罗杰斯先生。 ”

“ 噢，相信我，亲爱的。全世界都知道。 ” 想到那场婚礼，史蒂夫也不觉笑了起来： “ 现在不管我遇到谁，对方的第一句话总是，恭喜你新婚快乐。 ”

“ 是，吗？ ” 忍不住拉长了声音，维奈迪丝眨眨眼： “ 所有人？ ”

“ 噢，天。 “ 史蒂夫只好叹气： “Babe……”

他就知道这不会那么轻易结束，但也不好说什么，只好很仔细很温柔地看向她： “ 不要再受伤了，好吗？答应我？ ”

“ 好吧。 ” 撇撇嘴，维奈迪丝转过了头。虽然她很想继续这个话题，但她知道现在不是时候。

又想了想： “ 的确是我分心了。嗯，有些感觉，对我来说 …… 很新。是我的错，你不可以怪托尼。 ” 严格来说，是你的错。她不用说得很彻底，相信他知道自己在说什么。

一眼就可以知道她在想什么，史蒂夫只能垂头叹气： “ 好。 ” 走廊上传来了脚步声，他回头看了看，便苦笑： “ 我要挂了，你早点休息，好吗？这几天别勉强自己。 ”

“ 好。 ” 点了点头，她有点不舍： “ 你帮我向特恰拉和奥克耶问好。 ”

“ 好的。我爱你。 ” 史蒂夫微笑道，又想到什么： “ 维奈迪丝。 ”

“ 嗯？ ”

“ 你离那家伙远一点。 ”

你才离你那个邻居远一点！维奈迪丝瞪着他，半天才僵硬的点了点头，挂了电话。

怎么又没说我也爱你？史蒂夫想了想，总不可能再马上发个我爱你到彼得的手机，回去就把手机给她吧。他叹了口气。

一从蜜月里回来，叹气的次数就增加或翻倍。他转身想着，但一回头，就差点撞上一步踏出来的莎朗。

“ 噢，嗨。 ” 她看到他有点惊讶，但立刻对他微笑了一下，又看到他手中的手机，不觉笑了出来： “ 看来我总是打断你讲电话的时候。 ”

“ 噢，这个吗？ ” 史蒂夫笑了笑，做了一个有点无奈的摊手： “ 我妻子，维奈迪丝她，在今天训练的时候受了 ……” 他想了想： “ 应该算是轻伤，虽然我觉得非常严重。 ”

“ 嗯。亲人的伤势总是让我们非常担心。 ” 莎朗总是知道什么时候说什么，她歪着头笑了笑： “ 一直没来得及恭喜你新婚。听说非常盛大，整个世界都很轰动，只可惜他们没看到。 ”

“ 谢谢。 ” 史蒂夫笑了笑： “ 是很盛大。你知道，托尼对朋友总是很大方。特别是让他重生的那一个。 “ 又做了一个手势： “ 还好他们没有看到，否则我们在保护隐私这方面下的苦功都白费了。 ”

“ 噢，对，好像那对你们来说有什么难度一样。 ” 莎朗皱了皱鼻头，一副 “ 那应该很艰难吧 ” 的表情。

两人相视了片刻，都忍不住笑出声来了。

“ 噢，天，这应该有点尴尬，是吗？ ” 过了一会儿，莎朗不觉看向他，落落大方的笑道。

“ 嗯。 ” 史蒂夫也很坦诚地承认： “ 是有点。 ”

“ 我也是今天才知道这个任务的。 ” 莎朗抬眼看向他： “ 罗斯部长总是觉得他知道一切。 ” 她别了别头发，对他微笑： “ 我绝对不会想要让你有任何不适，你知道。 ”

“ 噢，不，没有。千万别那么想。 ” 连忙举起手来摆了摆，史蒂夫很认真地想了想： “ 你做的工作一向很好，我从来不曾感到有任何不适。相反的，我总是受到你的帮助。 ”

“ 应该很少有人会听到美国队长这么说。 ” 点点头，她接受了他的谢意。

“ 我是说真的。 ” 史蒂夫露齿一笑。

莎朗忍不住看向他。

和在摄影机或闪光灯面前，以及周旋在各种国家首领之间不一样，在走廊上给妻子打电话的时候，史蒂夫身上的威严和谨慎全都不见，总是站得凛然的姿态也会不由自主地放松，他对她讲话的时候，总是噙着笑，有着温柔的声音和弯着的双眸。

而他竟然也会有惶恐紧张的时候。今早在离开史达克大厦之前，莎朗曾经有过 “ 有谁能阻止得了他？ ” 这样的想法，然而现在她却知道，世界上真的有人能阻止史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯赴任的脚步。

如果托尼 · 史达克再不接电话的话，莎朗可以肯定，史蒂夫会立即叫昆式机掉头，马上返回纽约。

“ 她应该很棒。 ” 她看着他，并不想问，但还是忍不住好奇： “ 真的是阿斯加德人？ ”

“ 是。 ” 想到了现在其他三个阿斯加德人都在她身边，索尔倒是没有问题，但其他两个，他有点咬牙： “ 索尔的妹妹，洛基的姐姐。 ”

“……” 即使莎朗无比冷静，还是忍不住露出了略带惊诧的表情： “ 那听起来，很 ……”

“ 辛苦。 ” 史蒂夫替她说完，又笑道： “ 外加一个罗杰斯太太的身份，她的确很辛苦。 ”

“ 我本来要说 ‘ 梦幻 ‘ 的。 ” 她点点头： “ 索尔的妹妹和美国队长夫人，应该是全世界的女孩子们的梦想了。 ” 又很敬佩地看着他： “ 你竟然娶到了雷神的妹妹。真不愧是你。 ”

“ 严格上，他们不算是血缘兄妹，再次，我花了十年才娶到她。 ” 他露出一副 “ 我也很辛苦的 ” 的表情看向她： “ 中间也有很多波折，分手之类的。你知道，像 …… 人类级别的恋爱。 ”

“ 噢，相信我，我在这一块并不是专家。 ” 她向他微笑： “ 你看起来很幸福。她应该非常棒。你们应该非常相爱。 ”

“ 她 ……” 史蒂夫想了想，不觉微笑： “ 嗯。 The love of my life 。 ”

“ 我 ……” 沉默了一会儿，她想要说什么，却还是摇了摇头，抬起眼来看他，笑容可掬： “ 我非常为你高兴。也祝福你们。 ”

“ 谢谢。 ” 史蒂夫衷心地感谢着，点点头： “ 你看起来也很棒。 ”

“ 是的。 ” 莎朗笑了起来，笑容非常明朗： “ 我一向很棒。 ”

其实她本来想说但又咽下去的那句话是，我当年，应该接受那杯咖啡的。


	68. 番外篇 - 3

**番外篇**

**3**

在隔天联合国连加110个国家的代表会要举办的那一天，史蒂夫和整个在伦敦市要参加这个在历史时刻的所有相关人员一样，起得非常早。

不过他并没有非常在意这次的会议，昨天晚上和所有复仇者们在酒会完毕之后也开了一个会，大家讨论了这次队长要准备表态的言论，并且难得一致的同意和总结了一下今天要发表的内容。

“用辞藻华丽但其实什么都没说的演讲表态并且承诺。”如罗杰斯太太所说的一样，大概就是这种官方的外交辞令。

伦敦的天空和平时一样，灰蒙蒙又带着氤氲的烟雨朦胧。有细雨打在玻璃窗上的声音，是维奈迪丝喜欢的声响。史蒂夫在睡梦中微微一笑，觉得这真是适合和她留在床上慵懒相拥的气候。

于是习惯性的往旁边伸手，结果扑了个空，这才想到自家夫人是在纽约的一航母战舰上，负伤，还和平时最喜欢挑拨离间的弟弟和一个追了四百多年的私生饭在一起，史蒂夫坐在床上郁闷了片刻，才拿起手机看了一下维奈迪丝的指数。

不看还好，一看又觉得怒气一阵阵的往上升。对方的心跳血压再次高飙，一看就是下了床在迅速行动中，要么就是在训练，要么就是在出战。

“DARCY，维奈迪丝在做什么？”立刻连上队长夫人的AI，史蒂夫没好气的问道。他觉得近期和机器人说话的次数比真人还要多，真是气闷至极。

“早上好，队长。”轻柔的男士英伦腔温和的响起：“夫人正在对某位男士进行指点和训练。需要连接上她的盔甲吗？”

某位男士。

“现在，马上。”揉了揉额头，史蒂夫立即说道。

“好的，队长。”屏幕上出现了连到维奈迪丝的战衣上，响了片刻，竟然被挂掉。史蒂夫目瞪口呆。

“帮我连接上彼得·帕克。”想了想，至少那孩子不会挂自己电话。

彼得的确很快就接了起来，但身后却响起了车鸣呼啸和警车长鸣的声音，还有很大的风声。蜘蛛侠似乎在高空里蹦来蹦去。

“队长！早安！”依旧是兴高采烈的声音，彼得的天资真的不错，呼吸平稳，也没喘息。

“彼得，早安。很抱歉打扰你，你们已经开始训练了吗？”压了压怒气，虽然老是依在维奈迪丝身边，但史蒂夫对这孩子还是很喜欢的。又老是在麻烦他，总是很感谢。

“不打扰啊，队长。”在空中呼啸而过的彼得似乎接住了什么东西：“维奈迪丝小姐还在战舰上，我在纽约，今天史达克先生派我来巡逻一下，正好遇到了大楼着火的事件。”他终于落在了某个地方，应该是在高处，因为周围都安静下来了。

“她已经没在静养了？”队长蹙眉问道：“不是说应该好好休息吗？”

“今天早晨赵医生来过，除了外面的一些淤青和轻伤之外，其他的都已经愈合了。”好像知道队长一定会问，彼得今早还很职责的听得很清楚：“还有锁骨那里的几针，已经在结疤了。肩膀上的碎片也在扫描之后完全被挑出来。维奈迪丝的愈合能力非常强。”

“所以？开始和托尼训练了？”站起身来，史蒂夫看向外面，皱紧了眉头。

“应该是要在休息一天。不过……”彼得有点无奈，队长您自己的妻子您还不熟悉吗？他想了想说道：“史达克先生一大早赶回家去了。昨天索尔和洛基还有另外一个阿斯加德人都留在了战舰上，维奈迪丝小姐今天早上的情绪……唔，她好像很生气。”岂是很生气，大发雷霆还差不多。

“所以……”彼得还在想该怎么说。

“所以应该是打起来了。”叹了口气，史蒂夫替他说完。

“维奈迪丝小姐说要以军令整顿一下对方。”点了点头，彼得回想了一下今早听到的话。

“好的，那么，谢谢你彼得。”深知维奈迪丝的脾气，史蒂夫知道彼得不可能劝下罗杰斯太太，连索尔和洛基应该都不行。但是有他们在旁边看着，应该不会出什么问题。

“你自己也多小心，我们回头见，彼得。”温和的说道，趁对方还没兴奋的开始叽里呱啦不停的说话，史蒂夫便再次道谢挂了电话。

再次刷了刷维奈迪丝的健康指数，史蒂夫叹着气再次打了过去，好在，这次被接了起来。

“史蒂夫？早安，抱歉，我刚刚没来得及接。”那边的维奈迪丝似乎在喘气，声音里还有按捺着怒气和烦躁的样子，勉强的对队长柔下了声调。

“你还好吗？”

纠结了片刻，嘴边的话从“你到底在做什么怎么没好好地躺在床上休息”，到“维奈迪丝你昨天答应我不会勉强自己”，又到“你在打那个私生饭吗给我好好打”，转了一大圈，史蒂夫还是憋出了这一句最重要的话。

“我没事，你起得那么早吗？为什么不多睡一下？”看了看时间，离下午的会议还要早很多，维奈迪丝平息了一下呼吸，柔声问道。

“你不在我身边，我总是睡得很少。”他笑了笑，看向了窗外：“伦敦在下雨。”

“我也睡得不好。”她轻哼了一声：“我不喜欢伦敦。”

“我也不喜欢。”他想了想：“嗯，没有你的地方我都不喜欢。”

“今天会议结束就回来吗？”她被他的话勾起了微笑，声音灵动了几分。

“应该是。不过晚上应该还有一个庆祝会，或者比较不严肃的聚会在会议结束之后。”他有点头疼的说道：“你知道，政事。”

“嗯。”维奈迪丝想了想：“都是这样的。”然后又马上想到了什么，想问又憋了下去。这些人类的情感真的很讨厌。

“维奈迪丝？”听到她的沉默，史蒂夫不觉柔声说道：“我很快就回来了，嗯？你今天回纽约吗？”回家总比一个人和三个阿斯加德人在船上好一点。

“是的，今晚就回去。”有点闷闷的回答道，维奈迪丝眼角看到又站起身来的哈克恩，眯了眯眼：“我晚点再打给你。”

“好的。”史蒂夫也看到了窗外逐渐聚集或到达的媒体，叹了口气：“记得不要勉强，我爱你。”

“好。”咔嚓的一声在那边清脆响起，她似乎把武器拿了起来，有力地应道：“晚点联系。”就挂了电话。

你第三次没说我也爱你。史蒂夫瞪着手机。发现她的指数再次开始往上飙，只能叹了口气，开始冲澡洗漱做准备。

两个礼拜以来，早上都是从做爱开始，一路从床上做到洗澡，洗浴里的欢爱最为激烈。泡沫和热水冲过维奈迪丝的的身体，细腻的泡沫让她的肌肤更加光滑柔嫩，足够让史蒂夫疯狂动情。

而现在在这座讨厌至极的城市里，他一个人站在酒店里的冲水下，想起那些日子，史蒂夫觉得满身僵硬又紧绷，难受又空虚。只能自己解决。

想到维奈迪丝充满洗浴乳的身体，她在自己脖子上落下的吻，被热水氤氲雾气间微微发红的脸颊，甚至有一次在浴缸里，她含着自己的硕长吞下精液的样子，史蒂夫只能扶住自己坚硬的发疼的分身，来回套弄，想象着和她做爱的样子，来抚慰自己急需发泄的欲望。

“哦……宝贝……”

她的乳尖在嘴里的味道，她的舌尖和自己纠缠，双唇吸吮着自己的坚挺，她的私间在自己嘴里动情而分泌出来的蜜水的香甜，还有她在自己身下呻吟着他的名字，颤抖着高潮的模样。

“嗯……维奈迪丝……”

自己的分身硬的和石头一样，是她最喜欢的模样，他无比想念进入她插动的时候。却只能用力的用手来回摩擦。

想象和现实差太多，手和她的柔嫩包围着自己的感觉也有天壤之别，但在想到她可能也会和自己一样，在床上动情的用手指解决欲望，维奈迪丝裸着下身张开双腿，不断抚弄着私处，揉捻着自己的双乳，喊着他的名字，自慰直到高潮抽搐的情景刺激到了自己。在几个抽动之中，他终于发泄了出来。

回去应该实现一下这个幻想。史蒂夫在高潮退下而拧开冷水的时候想到。

下午三点的伦敦，联合国的会议终于开始了。

镜头里的史蒂夫是皱着眉头，走上演讲台的。

连续两三次被挂电话，维奈迪丝连三次没说我也爱你，妻子从蜜月里刚刚回来就受伤，又不听劝的去打架，现在又有个四百多年的情敌和讨厌自己但被她宠爱了一千多年的弟弟在身边。

他又得回到这个其实很不喜欢的城市，要面对这些明明一直暗地培养军队还搞突袭的机构。

这些人，他们差点毒死巴基，让维奈迪丝丢了性命，而原本好好的基地，也被他们的军火灭了个稀巴烂。

自己竟然还要来好言好劝的安抚对方。

还敢和阿尔弗海因联手？

天知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯有多讨厌阿尔弗海因！

他虽然不说，但是他讨厌了那个王国十年。

十年！

以及那个妻兄因格威，一天到晚就只会让自家夫人收拾乱摊子，都几百年了，竟然为了至自己妹妹于死地向中庭开火，索尔都不敢那么做。

怎么，你弱你有理了？

救回了半个宇宙还不够，还要怎么牺牲自己补偿你们？

队长很生气，后果很严重。

于是112个国家各派代表来参加的联合国会议，从本来应该是接受来自复仇者们的解释和表态的演讲，变成了从头到尾被美国队长痛斥，几乎是被指着鼻子骂的一场训言。

全球直播。

全球傻眼。

全球叫好。

史达克大厦里的每一个屏幕上都放映着这场来自史蒂夫·罗杰斯的演讲，为超级英雄工作卖命的员工们时不时爆出来的欢呼口哨和掌声不断地充足着每一个角落。

干得好啊队长！

MLGB就是要怼死你们这群没用的蠢货！明明事情都是我们在做，凭什么还要这样委屈求全。

这种不带一句重话却可以正气荡漾又铿锵有力地说得对方毫无反击的演讲，真是太酸爽了！

站在自家大楼的正厅，周围环绕着激动的员工们，抬头看着屏幕上一身西装革履，帅气又潇洒，威严的气场全开，正气浩然的震慑着整个会场的队长，以及下面被说得脸色苍白的，来自世界各地的代表和各个国家首领们，托尼·史达克觉得全身舒坦，每个细胞毛孔都清爽透气。

一手抱着摩根，一手拿着手机，托尼很幸灾乐祸又乐呵呵的，把那天收到突袭的视频传到了网上。

又想了想，不用寄给媒体，还不如用自己从来没用过的社交平台官方号，这样才轰动一点嘛。他可是从来没用过一次，却拥有全球最多追随者的推特号的人了。

发送了出去，还添加了一个 #GoCap# 和 #CaptainAmericaUNSpeech# 的话题。

托尼很开心。

我的第一条推特可是献给了你哦队长。

再想了想，转发了一下自己刚刚发送的推特，顺便艾特了一下其他队员。

行了，一口恶气出得通体泰顺。

托尼满意的发现对方平台顿时瘫痪，可能在一时间恢复不了了。

远在伦敦，队员们原本还有点担心队长一向温和有礼又讲道理有耐心的个性得不到他们想要的震慑力和结果，但听着听着，看着史蒂夫脸上越来越明显的怒气，说得话也越来越不顾面子，他们也有点吃惊，但更多是自豪和惊喜。

娜塔莎，希尔和山姆有点好笑的看了一眼彼此。黑寡妇看了一眼坐在观众台，抿着嘴努力摆出“我很淡定我可什么都不知道”的样子的特恰拉，对方飞快地和自己交换了一个眼神，目光里也是舒泰和酸爽。

真是让人全身舒适的演讲。

虽然很心疼，但维奈迪丝受伤的真是太及时了。这种话谁都不敢说出来，否则他们会逼着被听训一顿罗杰斯氏的话外加一顿很难熬过去的训练。

终于，史蒂夫板着脸，表情沉得能滴出水来的下了演讲台。周围寂静的连呼吸都听不到。

山姆带着其他两个，在直播的镜头下，笑容可掬的迎了上去。

即使室内一阵安静，但从门外和外界，却顿时传来了一阵阵的欢呼口哨和鼓掌声。

太帅了！大快人心！

坐在代表区的奥克耶和特恰拉也绷不住，终于欣慰又骄傲的笑了出来。

嘿嘿嘿，怼死你们这些一天到晚都觉得我们瓦坎达只不过是个土村乡的傻逼们。

“太棒了，史蒂夫。”用力地拍了拍他的肩膀，山姆感叹道：“可惜火箭没听到啊！”

忍不住笑了出声来，史蒂夫也和激动又兴奋的几个队友们抱了抱，然后微笑着在连续不断的掌声和欢呼中，走过了充满人群的走廊，往外走去。

“还要参加待会儿的晚宴吗？”在一片闪光灯和人声鼎沸之下，他大声地问向旁边的娜塔莎。

“我不觉得他们会让我们走！”黑寡妇只能回答道：“其实，我觉得我们现在走出去也不是很理智的决定！”她只能大声回答，周围的鼓掌和欢呼淹没了她的声音：“外面太多人了！”谁叫你说的那么激动人心。

“那只能呆在这里了！”史蒂夫无奈地回答：“先在这里避一避。”他向旁边的希尔吩咐道。

但突然，走在前面帮他们在群众间开路的山姆猛然停住了脚步，身后的希尔差点没一头撞上他的背。

“怎么了？”周围的镜头和闪光灯让她看不清楚前面，希尔不觉大声问道：“山姆？”

“噢。”猎鹰微微侧头，让一片光海照出他咧嘴笑着的轮廓：“我觉得我们出不去了，待会儿外面会太轰动。”他看向队长，满脸的笑容，然后往旁边让了一步。

史蒂夫有点愕然的抬起头来，只见在人群和一片镜头及闪光灯间，拉着洛基的衣角而和弟弟一起瞬间移动过来的维奈迪丝，正好抬头，迎向了他的目光。

看见他的时候，顿时有明亮又熟悉的笑容，出现在她脸上。

一直瞄准队长的面容的所有镜头都意识到了他脸上表情的改变，随着他的视线而转移，在捕捉到在人群里嫣然微笑的女子时，本来鼎沸热闹是人群，竟然有点安静。

所有人不由自主地屏息。

这情景，像极了浪漫电影里的结局。

但维奈迪丝却没有注意到什么，她只是轻快地走了过来，在史蒂夫急忙迎上，并且笑着展开双臂的时候，投入了他的怀里。

“你怎么来了？”抱着她松了口气，史蒂夫急忙看了看她的伤势，见没怎么严重才抬眼看到了在一边轻哼一声看向别处的洛基。便点头打了招呼又谢了一声。

“这里痛不痛？”指尖摸到了她在肩膀上的绷带，史蒂夫微微蹙眉。却在感到她在怀里的真实感的时候，终于觉得很轻松。不觉在她额上落了一吻，抚了抚她的脸：“怎么不等我回去？”

“我等不及了。”她笑得眉眼弯弯，眼眸被周围的闪光灯照得璀璨夺目，不住地微笑：“戒指不够，我也想要全世界都知道。”

她眨眨眼：“不吻我吗，罗杰斯先生？在恋人们重逢的时候应该有一个很激烈很长充满了爱的吻。我看你们人类的电影里不都是这么做的吗？”这话和她十年前，在索科维亚的上空重逢时所说的话一模一样。

笑出了声，他温柔地在全世界的镜头下俯首下去：“我什么时候拒绝过你，罗杰斯太太。”

在几乎把大楼的玻璃窗门全都震破的欢呼声下，和把周围照的犹如白昼的闪光灯下接吻，这可能是史蒂夫·罗杰斯一辈子都没想到自己会做的高调之事。

但他并不是很在意，因为在一个悠久又缠绵的吻之后，维奈迪丝揽住了他的脖子，轻声地在他耳边说道：“嗯。我也爱你。我也爱你。我也爱你。”

“我以为你忘了。”他笑了出来，忍不住再次吻了下去。

“但是我才最爱你。”


	69. 番外篇 - 4

**番外篇**

**4**

在伦敦的联合国会议上成功的怼回了几乎整个地球上的国家首领们之后，联合国的大楼顿时被群众和媒体塞堵的不能移动的情况下，一群人只好靠着铁青着脸成为最佳交通工具的洛基的瞬间移动回到酒店。

在把山姆一把甩在酒店的大厅前，洛基冷哼了一声，生生忍下了去向史蒂夫找茬的冲动，再次回到了纽约的哥哥的身边去了。

用脚趾头想就知道已经回房的罗杰斯夫妇在做什么，洛基可不想见到那样的画面。满腔怒气没地方发泄，只好回去好好捉弄哈克恩来稍微平息一下自己的情绪。

晚上的纽约继续下着雨，队员们很知趣的远离了史蒂夫和维奈迪丝的房间。酒店的隔音可不像史达克大厦那么好，他们不想尴尬地听到虽然忍耐着不出声，但还是瞒不住各个超级英雄们的听力的那些，咳，暧昧的声音。

好在，维奈迪丝还带着伤势，所以两人还是来了几个应该是双方都有所保留的回合就停住了。史蒂夫再次N次地表示，真的应该延长蜜月的。

趴在他胸上缓了好一会儿才平息呼吸，维奈迪丝再次感叹：“我们应该在我神力消失之前去度蜜月的。”她吻了吻他的脖子：“我们当初应该去阿尔弗海因，我在哪里有一处别宫，在漂浮在空中的岛屿上，哪里比私人岛屿还要隐私。”

“没人说我们以后不能去，反正我们有飞船。”史蒂夫轻轻抚摸着她的伤势，与她十指相扣，很满足的笑道。

指尖抚过用赵海伦的科技而愈合的伤势，虽然很浅，但他还是可以触碰的出来。史蒂夫叹了口气：“想要谈谈吗？”

“没什么好谈的。”她在他怀里摇摇头，又抬头看向他：“我只是分心了。”却很坦白地交代：“我不习惯这些新的感觉，特别是这种让我很难受的醋意。虽然我理智上知道没有什么好吃醋的，但我还是忍不住。这让我很失控。”又想了想：“你总是让我很失控。”

史蒂夫却微笑了起来，翻了身压在她上面，和她相视：“可以告诉我吗？”他很认真地看向她，一双湛蓝带绿的双瞳非常专注地看着她：“你当时在想什么，都告诉我，好吗？”他轻声说道：“这个新的你，我都想知道。”

“唔……”即使过了十年多，维奈迪丝发现她总是可以很轻易地在他的目光下沉沦，那样深邃的眼神无比温柔地看着自己，让她觉得自己很透明。

于是很认真地回忆了一下：“最先在昆式机上看到你和她的反应是：史蒂夫，你他妈的在做什么。”

她很诚实地爆了一句中庭二十一世纪式的粗口，却没有被队长训斥，史蒂夫反而笑出声来，好听的笑声震动着胸，他把头埋在了她的肩上，不停地笑。

“然后呢？”吻了吻她同样带笑的唇角，他满眼笑意地看向她。

“第二个反应就是，离我男人远一点。然后觉得自己很无理取闹，明明对方很无辜。但是我忍不住。”维奈迪丝很认真地分析着：“是我不好。这个醋吃的毫无理由，我并不应该这样，但是我真的不能控制。这让我很挫败。”

“你不用吃个醋都那么……理智。”史蒂夫支撑着头看向她：“会让你很辛苦。”

他忍不住抚了抚她的脸，想了想：“我看到哈克恩的时候，也很吃醋。而且比你更加无理取闹，你和他从来没有过什么……”

他在她挑眉的时候又微笑着补充道：“我和莎朗也没有什么，那时候我的生活非常单调，并没有现在那么多责任，于是我想着，或许我应该像娜塔莎所说的那样，试图和异性接触。后来……”

他想了想：“我那时以为她只是我邻居，一位护士。但她其实是弗瑞派来暗地保护我的特工。一直只有你，维奈迪丝。而且，我一直很感激，你从一开始就什么都没有隐瞒我。除了你的伤势和痛苦。”

“你从没说过这些她的过往。”知道他并不喜欢被欺骗或隐瞒，她顺从的靠在了他的肩膀上，无奈地撇撇嘴：“所以我说吧，这一切都毫无理由又非常离谱，这些人类的情感……”她摇摇头，捂住了眼叹气：“我们应该比这些好一点，不是吗？我们是超级英雄。”

“我觉得这些都很平常。”他笑着把她的手从眼上拿下来，亲吻着她的手指：“因为我爱你，你也爱我，所以才会有这样的情感。生气、醋意、担心。所以，这一切都不是你的错。”

“我知道。”忍不住瞪了他一眼：“当然不是我的错。是你的错。”

“对。”他笑了，承认的大大方方：“一切都追溯到之前，我和你分开的那段时间。”

“史蒂夫。”她突然皱着眉，坐起身来，过了片刻才开口：“你为什么对那段时间，那么难以释怀？我是说，应该已经过了七八年了。我们后来拥有的时光足够弥补了那些年。”她俯下身，抚摸着他的轮廓：“你为什么总是不原谅你自己？那时候的我也有错。”

“因为……”那是史蒂夫非常不想回忆起的时光，他的眼神一下子就幽暗了下来：“因为后来，我差点失去了你。”他也坐直了身子，往后靠去，一只手伸了出来：“过来，不要离我那么远。”柔软的身体立即开了过来，紧贴在他的肌肤上，熟悉的温暖让他松了口气，但手臂还是收紧了一点。

“有各种不安又焦虑或PTSD的人不止是你。”他吻了吻她的发鬓说道：“我有时候会很后怕，这是一个梦，我随时会醒来，然后发现你不在了。而有时候，那些回忆也会突然从我脑子的某个地方冒出来，我无法控制它们就如你无法控制那些新的情感一样。”

“Babe……”她有点惊讶但更多是怜惜的抬起头来看着他：“我很抱歉。但是我在这里。”她抱紧了他。“我在这里，史蒂夫，我再也不会离开你。

“我知道。”他轻叹：“但是我总是无法控制的想起我差点失去你的那些日子，无论是萨诺斯的那一战，还是后来你自己选择……”他摇摇头：“总之，这些回忆一直提醒着我，我当初……我在那个时候，急于让你离开所有的伤害，那时我不能忍受你每天都去作战，偏体鳞伤地回来。而我没办法保护你。但后来……最让你受伤的人，却是我自己。”

他的手指紧了紧：“我那个时候……”他笑了笑：“这就是为什么我一点都不喜欢伦敦的原因。那天，我分明看到了你受伤的样子，而那次的攻击，来自我自己。”

她那种破碎又绝望的眼神，他这辈子不想要再看见。

“所以我每天都要告诉我自己，我再也不允许那样的事情发生。无论你变成什么样子，有多脆弱，我都不会再让你受一点的伤害。无论那些伤害来自谁，连我都不行。”

维奈迪丝张了张口，想要说什么，但在看到史蒂夫坚决的眼神，却只是露出了微笑。

“我有一个结论。”她慢慢地说道：“以经验来说，我觉得每次我们分开，都没什么好事发生。”她顿了顿：“所以你以后出任，我觉得为了世界的安全着想，我们还是一直呆在一起吧。你去哪里就带着我，罗杰斯先生。”

史蒂夫也微笑了起来：“我正有此意。”

两人相视一笑，但史蒂夫却慢慢进入了沉思。

“嗯。有件事情，我想要告诉你。我之前忘了，因为我不知道你是否知道。”他想了想，觉得还是坦白比较好。

“什么？”疑惑地看着他，维奈迪丝不觉好奇。

“莎朗·卡特，是佩吉·卡特的侄女。”顿了片刻，史蒂夫才慢慢地说道。

然后，他看见维奈迪丝的微笑，慢慢地僵硬凝固，最终消失不见。

“罗杰斯队长。”

这可能是十年来，维奈迪丝面对史蒂夫·罗杰斯第一次露出那种面对哈克恩或洛基才会有的，想把对方一巴掌拍死的表情。

史蒂夫竟然看的很新奇很高兴。

啧，自家太太连生气都这么动人好看。

“我现在就有点控制不了，这种人类的情感。”维奈迪丝的手指关节卡得咔嚓咔嚓响：“我觉得我非常的生气。”她慢慢地对他坦白道：“虽然很不理智，但是我很想给你一拳，打断你的鼻梁，然后把你那个存着所有那些过去的箱子一把火烧掉，把灰烬拿到宇宙去撒掉。”

她咬了咬牙：“我很生气，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫看着她，很新奇很欣慰地看着她深呼吸又试图平静自己，以及僵硬而有点红晕的双颊。

然后，他坐起身，一把揽住了对方的脖子，俯下头，很用力的吻了上去。

“放开。”没想到她会这么做，维奈迪丝有点气恼地试图推开他，但史蒂夫坚固如铜铁一样的胸膛动都不动。

他的动作很温柔，但是很坚定地揽住了她的脖子，另一只手揽住了她的腰，在床上和她一样，从坐姿慢慢地跪了起来。

床单随着他们的动作而褪落掉下，露出了赤裸相坦的胴体。

“我爱你，罗杰斯太太。”他只是这样认真又虔诚无比的这样说。在进入她之前。

史蒂夫的吻非常柔软又坚持，维奈迪丝挣扎了好几下都没有挣脱出来。他的舌尖细细地与她的纠缠，用他早就熟悉的方式，慢慢地勾引挑逗。

一只手抚摸着她的腰，史蒂夫开始细细吻过她的唇，又吸吮着她的耳垂。轻声说道：“我说过，你什么模样我都爱。我觉得你现在吃醋生气的样子性感极了。”

“我不想……”她话没说完，他已经再次吻住了她，手也从腰部慢慢往下探索，来到了她因为跪坐而微微分开的腿间。

“不想什么？”他轻轻揉捻着，感觉指尖一片润湿，熟悉的紧缩感顿时包围了自己慢慢探进去的手指，他觉得今早在洗澡时没能发泄的欲望全都卷席重来。即使，他们已经做了好几次。

“不想什么？和我做爱吗？”他慢慢地挪动她的敏感点，拉开了彼此的距离，好仔细看她动情的样子。

“你知道吗？”他看着她咬下了嘴唇，不肯服软的咽下了呻吟，不觉微笑地说道：“今天早上我洗澡的时候，你不在。我只好想着你，自己解决。”他拿过她的手，放在了自己已经勃起坚硬的分身上，让她紧握。

那感觉果然和自己的手不一样，嗯，维奈迪丝的手指纤细柔软的多。真是舒服。

灼热滚烫的坚硬感觉从手掌里传来，维奈迪丝只有喘息的份。

史蒂夫的雄伟有着难以形容的尺寸和坚度。每次她被他进入，在体内里感受到的时候，都忍不住动情，那种被填满到最后一丝的私处的感觉太舒服了。

现在他的分身在自己手里微微跳动，手指又在自己最敏感的地方不断揉捻动弹，她只觉得快感和欲望不断地涌来，真想被他压在身下一直被贯穿到早上。

天……他从哪里想到这种方式。她以为他们什么样的方法都做过了。

史蒂夫哪里会容易放过她，今天早上的幻想，他想要慢慢品尝。

“我想着你，那次在岛屿上，在浴缸里。吞下我的样子。”他缓缓说道，不断地加速手指的动作：“来，宝贝，你得帮我。”

他表示自己也需要帮忙，让她的手快速地动了起来，没想到快感一下子就从分身上传来，紧绷的胀痛得到了舒缓，他不觉舒服的低吟：“天，维奈迪丝……哦……”

“啊……”眼前的情景刺激到了维奈迪丝，手上的粗大越来越硬，私间也传来了触电般的快感，维奈迪丝忍不住叫出声来：“嗯……”

她想求饶，但还是咬住了双唇不肯退后。手中微微用力，更快的耸动起史蒂夫的硕长。

她的手掌非常柔软，又带着速度，刚强的阳具的跳动感让她很是着迷，不觉加快了速度，想要让他出声。这触感很有效果，史蒂夫觉得自己差点在她手里爆发出来。

两人面对着彼此，都可以见到对方在自己手下，被情欲淹没的样子。维奈迪丝的双唇微启，不住地喘息，史蒂夫的汗珠也落在了胸前。她的手不断地耸动着他的分身，而他的指尖也不断地掏弄着她的私处。两人觉得都要发疯，却忍不住着迷沉沦，为对方被自己自慰到几乎高潮的样子。

“唔……啊……”维奈迪丝呻吟了起来，他的手指习惯了揉捻她最敏感的部分，却只能把想要发泄出来的情欲聚集在手上。

“噢……宝贝……”被她情欲不满的模样诱惑地快要爆发，史蒂夫努力地往她手里耸动着自己的硕长。

分身上的快感逐渐累积，倒成了史蒂夫难以忍耐，他不觉一下子就把她压在了床上，一个挺拔进入，深深地把整个雄伟的分身都埋进了她的私处。

“噢……”太舒服了，一下子就抵达了高潮，维奈迪丝被插的无法言语，她无法控制地骄吟了起来，双手嵌入了他的背，几乎不能开口：“史蒂夫……”

“还不想和我做爱吗？”他俯下身来，含住她的乳尖，一下下用力的撞击，把她的腿环绕在自己的腰上，然后把她的双手固定在头上，方便自己吸吮她的胸。柔嫩的肉感在嘴里好像融化，他不断地舔咬，着迷的含住她的蓓蕾，手也不断地揉搓。胯下被包围的柔腻一片湿透，他穿刺的越来越用力。

“宝贝……”他完全失控，根本就阻止不了想要插满她的欲望：“啊……你太……让我疯狂了……嗯……”一次次充满节奏的撞击，他的汗水全都落在她的身上，越来越强烈的贯穿她。索性扳开她的双腿，一阵有力的来回刺穿。她在他身下完全伸展的样子不断地刺激着他，忍不住越来越用力，直到她忍不住出声。

“史蒂夫……”她再次高潮，湿润的蜜汁一下子包围了他的硕长，他着迷地看着她的裸体布满红点，双乳随着他的抽动不断颤动摇晃，忍不住俯下身来，用力吸吮她，在雪白的肌肤上留下了一个个吻痕。

似乎看穿了他的欲望，已经高潮过两次的维奈迪丝被他不停的插入引起了一点挑衅的意思。

挑逗勾引谁不会，她眯起了眼，咬了咬下唇，轻声说道：“我也有。”

见他有点停顿，她迷蒙着双眼，慵懒地更加夹紧了他，用平时少用，略带柔媚的声音说道：“我想着你，然后……”

她把私处更加往前贴近了他，在他微微停顿的时候，借着力道坐起了身来，翻身把他压在下面。

自己找到了姿势，她让他在自己体内缓缓移动，俯下身来，双乳紧贴在他的胸前，双唇在他的嘴上流连，伸出了舌尖慢慢舔着：“我想像你……”她夹紧了他，动了一下：“在我身上，不断地贯穿我。”她说一句话就动一下，让他深深的反复插入。

“不断地，一次又一次。”她吸吮着他的耳垂，又因为在摆动他们的交配处而低声呻吟：“噢……嗯，真舒服……还是真实的感觉好……宝贝……唔……就像这样，我好喜欢……我就一直想象着，你不停地一直在我身上发泄，直到你的精液，填满我……史蒂夫。我是真的很喜欢，你的味道。滚烫的，灼热的，滑过我的喉咙。”

她的声音在他耳边像是带着魅惑的媚药，低声慵懒又充满了情欲：“然后我自己抵达了高潮。但我真希望那个时候……”她动了动，轻声说道：“是你在操我。像现在这样。不停地操我。”

那似乎是魔咒一样的诱惑，史蒂夫的眼瞳紧缩，他一个翻身，把维奈迪丝再次压在了下面，一次次失控的顶撞，无法控制的，不带怜惜的，充满疯狂又凶猛的插入她。

“噢……”全身上下得到了被填满的快感，维奈迪丝也失去了理智，她和他的舌尖不断地纠缠互舔，两人一起不断地低吟喘息，史蒂夫很快就发泄了一次，精液如她所愿，填满到私处间里最后一丝空隙，滚烫的浓稠白色液体卷席而来，他还咬着她的乳尖，失去控制的呻吟。

一个用力，她被刺激地娇吟起来，“噢……史蒂夫！”

天，她还要。她舒服地全身都舒展，在高潮里不愿恢复，发现她的状况，他很快地在她体内再次坚硬了起来。

爱液蜜水随着腿间慢慢流下，她被滚烫灼热的液体弄得无比动情，两人很快地再次紧贴结合，一次又一次，几乎没有停歇的一直做到了清晨。

第二天早上闹钟响起的时候，维奈迪丝觉得那些在训练时受到的伤势，突然如重击一样，压得她无法起身。她第一次感到了全身的骨头都要散掉的感觉。

于是对哼着歌愉悦起身开始整理行李的史蒂夫毫无意见，她在床上躺到该走的时候，才让丈夫抱起自己并且帮她整理好了衣服，才揉着腰，调整了自己走出去。

没有了洛基提供瞬间移动，一行人只能戴着墨镜压着帽子离开酒店。

好像那样就能掩饰住他们早就被全球所知的模样似的。

媒体的闪光灯如潮水一样拥挤而上，即使是从酒店门到车上这样的几步距离，也被围得水泄不通。

被史蒂夫一只手臂护在怀里，维奈迪丝第一次感到了地球人的八卦能力。就算有后备军保持秩序，也抵挡不住群众的激动，他们总不可能用超级能力来阻挡平民，于是一个不小心，一只麦克风很顺利的抵到了维奈迪丝的面前。

“美国队长，听说您真的娶了一个阿斯加德人？“记者不知道是不是太兴奋还是要抢着独一无二的机会，不觉脱口就问。

没想到史蒂夫还真的转头过来，墨镜微微落下，他轻轻一笑：“怎么？你有意见？“

没没没没！没意见！

麦克风差点被惊吓的掉到地上去，谁敢对刚刚怼完那么多国家元首的队长有意见？

记者愕然，但史蒂夫已经笑着用手臂环住妻子转身离开。心情良好，还在维奈迪丝脸上落下一吻。

正好维奈迪丝听得笑出声，一个回头嫣然一笑正被队长亲吻的侧脸，就被咔嚓照了下来，直接上了各大报纸的第一页封面。

山姆笑到不行，和娜塔莎一路不停地挪揄着他可以直接进入娱乐圈了。

啧，这狗粮撒的，都到了世界各地了。也让你们尝尝我们的日常被虐的感觉。

回到纽约总部，一群人一进门就受到了来自整个大厦的，员工们的掌声，所有人都高声叫好，鼓掌欢呼喝彩。托尼和克林特带着其他人迎接了出来。

“嗯，我想这是十年来，第一次真的看完了一场你的演讲。”笑着和他抱住，用力地拍了拍他的肩膀，托尼笑着说道，又转身吻了吻维奈迪丝：“嗨，亲爱的。恭喜你在地球上出名了，你现在是全世界最想被其他女人追杀的罗杰斯太太。”

“嗨。”笑着和他吻问一下，看着史蒂夫和别人开始打招呼握手，维奈迪丝扫了一圈：“洛基和索尔已经走了吗？”

“你什么都没和他们谈妥，只顾着揍人了，你觉得他们走了吗？”托尼斜着眼看着她说道：“在聚集厅里，索尔倒是无所谓，但我觉得队长应该不会乐意见到其他两个。”

“我去吧。”叹了口气，她只能说道，又看了看时间：“我想你们也要开会了。”

“你该开始参与了，这种会议。”托尼点点头，拍了拍她的肩膀说道：“不要以为我们不知道他那场演讲的灵感是从哪里来的。啧，不愧是做了一千多年王国的统治者的人。”

“等我把这些事情解决。”维奈迪丝摇头：“这些官腔有什么好学的，他最好保持现在这个样子。”说完叹了口气，上前到史蒂夫身边说了什么，吻了他一下，往电梯的方向走了过去。

“来吧，维奈迪丝的丈夫。”和其他人不一样，托尼从不称为自己好友为‘罗杰斯太太’，反而叫队长为“维奈迪丝的先生”或丈夫。他聚集了其他的队员：“开会开会了。所有相关人员请到位。”

这会一开，加上希尔和佩珀，所有队员都到场。用来总结和分析下一步计划的会议其实变成了上半场打趣拌嘴，中半场分析策略，下半场被队长训话的接近三个小时的交流会。

等定了初步计划之后，一群人又发现肚子饿了，于是又边吃饭边开头脑风暴，或者说，打闹说笑讲废话。直到了接近下午的时间，托尼看了看手表，发现了有几十个来自彼得的短信才起身。

众人还觉得不过瘾，克林特嚷嚷着晚上终于人到齐了，罗杰斯夫妇的欢迎会和“庆祝队长怼了全世界会”也该举行了，于是这个周六，也就是明天晚上，再次开趴。

挺好。史蒂夫嘴角抽搐，这个礼拜让你们玩开心点，周一给我等着吧。

按了电梯准备先到聚集厅里，不知道维奈迪丝还有没有在和索尔他们讨论。

他看了看并没什么人的空荡大厅，转身才发现，四人在外面的阳台上慢慢走着，边说话边绕着360度的走廊看着纽约的风景。

平息了因为史蒂夫不在的烦躁心情，昨夜又满足了自己，舒缓了莫名其妙的醋意，维奈迪丝心情良好，沉静下来认真聆听政事的样子非常让史蒂夫着迷。

索尔在后面慢慢走着，前面维奈迪丝走在中间，一左一右陪着洛基和哈克恩，低头沉思的罗杰斯太太走得很慢，眼神认真地思考着问题，侧脸的轮廓被阳光沐浴，姿态优雅又淡然，有着温蕴了千年的威严气息，也带着沉淀了几百年的宁静和耐心。

四个人步伐稳定，缓缓前行。悠闲如在宫廷里的后院里散步一样。

可能是因为维奈迪丝很平静地在听着他的话，哈克恩也褪去了平时的激动和愤怒，恭敬而用心地陈述着什么，洛基也没有不耐烦的样子，手背在后面，时而淡淡的添加几句。

史蒂夫忍不住微笑。

全世界总觉得维奈迪丝捡了什么天大的便宜，嫁给了许多女人们梦寐以求的罗杰斯队长。

但他总觉得，是自己的幸运。

毕竟那是曾经叱咤风云的战神，和维护王国百年的统领。

是阿斯加德的盾和剑。

也是他史蒂夫·罗杰斯的血和心。

看他们讨论的正好专心，史蒂夫正准备退出去，索尔却正好说了什么，四人转身结束了谈话，走进了大厅。

一看到史蒂夫，哈克恩和洛基原本很平静的心情，立即变成了敌意和怒气。索尔好笑的看着他们两个，摇着头觉得他们真是修行不够。

“史蒂夫。”倒是维奈迪丝开心的跑向前，一伸手就握住了他：“会议开完了吗？”

“嗯。”笑着让她踮起脚吻了吻自己，史蒂夫转头向其他三人点头打招呼。

发现哈克恩看向自己妻子的眼神又变得灼热，不觉抿了抿嘴。还说自己沉不住气，眼前的这个才难以控制，对方的嫉妒和醋意一阵阵传来，连看光辉的能力消失了的维奈迪丝都感觉得到。

转了转眼，维奈迪丝已经不知道怎么说怎么打才让哈克恩退步，毕竟都追求了她四百多年，在最后十年被人类“骗去”，她要是能找到什么方式让哈克恩打消“自己才是应该和殿下在一起的人”的这个念头，早就用了。

想了想，她不觉笑了起来。

阿斯加德人崇拜强者，用武力解决一切问题才是正确的方式。

于是清了清嗓子，开口问道：“我一直有一个疑问。”

“嗯？”一看到她那个表情就知道她有心捉弄对方，史蒂夫不觉笑了起来。可以，他理解了为什么她和洛基一向那么要好。

“什么疑问？”他柔声问道。

“如果你和索尔同时张开手。”她笑的眼眸弯弯，很是开心，声音在毫无一人的大厅里很是响亮。

“同时召唤恩觉尔米尔神锤，它会飞向谁？”她转身看向其他三人，好奇地问道。

这一问，连雷神都变了变脸色。

哈克恩顿时睁大了眼睛，不敢置信地看着史蒂夫。

还没等他们反应过来，史蒂夫差点笑出声来，张开了右手，一阵劲风传来，被索尔放在角落里的神锤稳稳当当，随着一声锵！地声响，落在了他的手里，两端还散发着几缕闪电。

“是个好问题。”史蒂夫轻松地在手里掂了掂神器，灵活地像是一把小刀一样摆动着它；看都不看哈克恩苍白的脸，反而对索尔微笑道：“周六晚上我们试试看？我觉得大家会很期待这一场比试的。”

看着哈克恩的脸色惨败，维奈迪丝笑眯眯地在心里感叹了一声，真希望从此天下太平啊。


	70. 番外篇 - 5

**番外篇**

**5**

周六晚上的欢迎会或庆祝会，或如托尼所说“随便什么扯淡的让大家聚在一起的理由”的宴会，一如十年以来，有事没事就聚在一起吃吃喝喝的所有晚餐那样，热闹非凡又无比吵闹。

啤酒、烧烤、各种鸡尾酒、零食、冰淇淋，各种美食摆满了长桌，史达克大厦永远不会少这些能让一群人满足口福的东西。聚集厅的玻璃窗门全部打开，盛夏的最后一点余热和清风吹来，非常舒适又清爽。

聚会上除了所有队员们，没有别人，只不过还加上了没有索尔或洛基的彩虹桥就不能回去的哈克恩，以及克林特的家人和摩根及哈皮。

一群人分散聚集的在大厅里，时而有孩子们奔跑着过去的吵闹，时而有从围在大屏幕周看美式橄榄球比赛的男士们爆发出咒骂或欢呼声。

“嘿。”娜塔莎从冰箱里取了一瓶啤酒，递了一瓶给史蒂夫，来到了他身边笑道：“我一晚上没来得及和你聊天。”

她看了看站在一边和在角落索尔谈话的哈克恩，见对方时不时把目光落在维奈迪丝身上，却也没有像之前那样灼热，反而带了几分颓废的落寞，不觉好奇：“你做了什么，让那个私生饭死心的？我听索尔说，几百年来，维奈迪丝一直没成功摆脱他。”

“不是我。严格来说，是维奈迪丝的主意。”史蒂夫露齿一笑：“我在他面前举起了雷神的神锤。”又顿了顿：“先是小的那个，后来大的那个我也举了起来。”

“哇哦。”黑寡妇听了不觉挑眉点头，失笑道：“那真的是很大的打击。”她抿了抿嘴：“这样推理，严格来说，如果维奈迪丝没放弃王位，就算没了神力，她也能统治阿尔弗海因，而你做为她的丈夫……嗯，假设维奈迪丝愿意，完全可以夺回王座，这样，他得向你屈膝行礼。嗯，重磅出击，做得好。”她看了他一眼：“这是你连续两次这么刚了。”

“只要能让我们不被打扰。”笑着喝了口啤酒，史蒂夫点点头：“我一点不介意那样做。”又向娜塔莎眨眨眼：“而说实话，我很享受那个过程。”

“说到不被打扰。”娜塔莎带着笑意的抬起眼：“莎朗·卡特……你解释了？”

“没什么好解释的。”叹了口气，史蒂夫扯了扯嘴角：“当然，免不了她发了一顿脾气。”

“维奈迪丝发脾气的样子……”娜塔莎抖了抖：“可能你是唯一一个看到的人吧？还有，萨诺斯？我听说当初那个混蛋被你们联手击败了好几步。”

嗯。还好我是唯一一个。想到那天晚上疯狂的表现，史蒂夫抿了抿嘴，垂下眼继续喝酒没回话。

看他一眼就知道对方在想什么，娜塔莎挑挑眉，不觉好奇：“史蒂夫，你们这样下去……你会想要一个孩子吗？”

她看向在维奈迪丝怀里不肯下来的摩根，不觉感叹：“小史达克应该是世界上最幸福的孩子了，但我觉得，如果你和维奈迪丝有了孩子，应该也会非常受宠。”

她以为史蒂夫会点头，但没想到他只是笑了笑，看向维奈迪丝的方向，很坚决的说道：“不要孩子。”

“什么？”惊讶的转过头来，黑寡妇看向他，只见他脸上非常决定，看向妻子的眼光也非常温柔。“为什么？”

你们那么相爱，而且晚上又那么地……咳。

“我是说。”摊摊手，史蒂夫想了想：“如果有，我自然是很幸福，甚至很期待。但我们现在没有想要孩子。可能以后，应该也不会强求。”

“我以为你……”思考了一下，娜塔莎不觉皱眉：“史蒂夫，我以为你一直向往着那样的生活。”

“我在奥创的事件之后就放弃了那样的想法。”史蒂夫回想了一下说道：“在选择那样的生活和维奈迪丝之间做抉择的话，我选择她。我永远选择她。”

他忍不住笑道：“当然，我那时候并不知道。但是……”他摊摊手：“当你连续三次几乎失去至爱之后，相信我，你会更加地想要保持现状。而我们的现状很好，我不会再改变什么。”

他看着眼前打打闹闹的一群人感慨道：“这就是我们的家人，娜特。有你，有大家，我有她。我不再需要更多了。”又顿了顿：“更何况，如果我们有一个孩子，我不觉得他或她会和摩根相似，以维奈迪丝的性子，我觉得应该会是和洛基一样……”

看着自家夫人坐在弟弟身边，抱着摩根，却时不时转头和旁边板着脸的洛基说笑，史蒂夫嘴角一阵抽。

万一他的孩子和洛基相似，喜欢到处闯祸让妈妈收拾乱摊子，作为美国队长，他会疯的。

“那还真是……有可能。”看着那个奇异的阿斯加德组合，娜塔莎只能点头。不觉好奇：“我一直很想知道，洛基那几年去了哪里，索尔和维奈迪丝一直都找不到他。”

“最后的一段时间，他一直隐藏在阿斯加德，用法术掩护了自己，变成了奥丁的模样。”想到维奈迪丝的话和布鲁斯曾经提过，史蒂夫回想到说道：“不过好像也去过别的地方，我并不是很清楚。”

“怪不得那段时间，她那么忙碌。或许洛基已经知道她和你在一起了，所以不断的让她出征平乱。”

“唔……”听她那么说，史蒂夫也进入了沉思，连娜塔莎走掉了都没发现。

他对那两年，关于维奈迪丝在阿尔弗海因做什么的细节并不是很清楚。他只记得她每次回来，都疲惫不堪而充满伤势。

甚至那道从耳边划至脖子到胸口上的伤，那道让他终于难以忍受而提出分手的伤痕怎么来的，他都不知道。

“史蒂夫？”温暖的柔软从背后抱来，维奈迪丝唤回了他：“你怎么了？”

“噢，我在想一些事情，有点走神。抱歉。”他回头，抱住她的肩膀，在她脸上落下一吻：“我一晚上也没见到你了。阿尔弗海因的事情聊完了吗？”

“阿尔弗海因的事情总是聊不完。”她懒懒地说道，扯了扯嘴角，头在他肩上蹭了蹭：“要选新的内阁成员，军队要编制，重新调整，选择巡防的队长之类的。还有很多别的事情。他们这次来，给了我一张很长的名单。让我看一下谁值得信任。毕竟因格威……”她磨了磨牙：“要联手地球上的军队，这些事情靠他一个人可做不出来。”

她的语气很淡然，又有点疲倦：“自从奥丁陛下不在，这些事情就开始生根了。索尔一天两天是摆不平的。”又顿了顿：“还有，这些人的上任典礼，在阿尔弗海因的加冕典礼，我或许要出席。”又挑眉：“带着你和我一起。”

“好。”本来以为他会拒绝，但是史蒂夫却答应的很爽快，他耸耸肩看向了妻子惊讶的目光，忍不住好笑的吻了吻她：“你去哪里我就去哪里，罗杰斯太太，我说过，再也不会离开你半步，伦敦这趟是最后一次。我已经很后悔了。”

“好吧。”好像昨晚的确是答应过这样的事情，维奈迪丝点了点头：“为了世界和平。”

“嗯，世界和平。”他俯首下来：“也因为我爱你。”

“你知道……”笑着和他接吻，维奈迪丝揽住他的脖子：“我应该说过，在阿尔弗海因，我有一处很隐秘的别宫。我想……”她咬了咬他的下唇，轻轻啄住：“我们可以在哪里住几天。”

“噢。”史蒂夫轻笑着挑眉，抱住她的腰：“你该不会是因为这个，才答应出席的吧。”

“嗯，你真是了解我。”她笑得弯起了眼眸：“你会喜欢的，没有别人的漂浮岛屿，还有很多处温泉……以及，嗯，不穿衣服的我。”

“我们立刻走？”史蒂夫笑出声来：“一定要等索尔和洛基？”

“我不能启动彩虹桥，没办法。”她也笑了起来：“我说过，我们应该在我神力消失之前度蜜月的。”

“我们现在就很完美。”他亲了亲她的鼻尖：“什么时候走？”

“至少再几天吧，我现在已经不是阿尔弗海因的人了，那边的事情，让他们去解决。”维奈迪丝想了想说道：“等这件事情结束了，我就不会再参与，他们也该学着点去处理这些政事了。我只是在做交接而已。”

“嗯。”史蒂夫点了点头。

作为一个已经协助统治王国几百年的守护战神来说，当初在殿上掷剑转身就走，而马上从此断切所有关系，那是不可能的。

维奈迪丝和他一样，非常职责而维护自己的人民，否则也不会帮奥丁和索尔挑下这担子，一挑就是几百年。

“史蒂夫。”她疑惑地看着他再次进入沉思，搂了搂他：“你到底怎么了？”

“不，我只是。”他叹了口气，手指抚过她的脖子，那道伤口已经完全不见。看着她的双眼，他柔声问道：“当初那道很深的伤痕，让我放开你的那道伤……你是怎么受伤的？”

维奈迪丝看向他的眼瞳微微紧缩。

她垂下了眼眸，轻声叹息：“都已经过去那么多年了，史蒂夫。”她苦笑：“你真的很固执呢。”

她举起手，帮他揉了揉皱紧的眉头，抬头看向了他，温柔地说道：“已经不重要了，好吗？”她让他摸了摸自己的脖子，那里已经只有一片光滑的肌肤：“你看，它都不见了。”

“告诉我。”史蒂夫点点头，表示赞成她的话：“我是很固执。”

“我不想说。”她眨眨眼，又踮脚吻了吻他：“这是我的秘密。”

还是被她逗得微微一笑，史蒂夫拉住她要转身离开的手，不觉笑道：“罗杰斯太太，夫妻间没有秘密。”

“你错了队长。”她回头对他一笑，轻巧地避开他的手，顺便在他唇上轻啄了一下：“夫妻间没有‘永远’的秘密。”又叹息：“我会告诉你的，史蒂夫。但不是现在。”她看了看周围：“我们在庆祝会上，好吗？”

他叹了口气，只能放她离开，让她向其他聊天着的女孩子们奔去。

过了一会儿，他放下了手中的酒瓶子，等维奈迪丝在较远的地方和娜塔莎及劳拉一起坐下，史蒂夫抱着手臂，头也不回地淡淡开了口：“你要是在等待最佳时刻告诉我，现在就是。”

“噢，我觉得最佳时刻是当她在场的时候。”看着他的背影，站在史蒂夫身后的洛基微笑着说道：“当然，我现在也可以说。任何让你痛苦的事情我都很乐意告诉你。”

“你很喜欢偷听别人的谈话？”微微侧首，史蒂夫瞥了对方得意又微笑着的脸问道。

“不一定，要看对话内容是什么，一般如果是阴谋和秘密，我很乐意听。”笑着摇晃着手中的酒杯，洛基的双眼明亮又迷人，姿态优雅地站在了他身边。

“你说不说？”

“哼。”冷笑了一声，洛基喝完了手中的杯子，转身就往阳台走去。史蒂夫看了看周围片刻，便也跟了上去。

洛基站立在阳台上，银月落了他一身，沉静的身姿让史蒂夫很惊讶地联想到维奈迪丝，她在月光下静静站立的时候，也是这样收敛而淡然的样子。

“那一年……”洛基语气淡然地开了口：“我母后刚刚去世。虽然奥丁不说，但所有人都知道，那样的打击有多沉重。”他勾了勾嘴角，只是眼底有点冷漠：“你或许可以想象，如果我姐姐陪伴你几千年，又突然被刺杀在你眼前，是什么情景。”

史蒂夫垂下了眼眸：“我很抱歉。”

“死亡是阿斯加德的阿艾尔斯神族永远不会学会的一道题。我们永远都想象不到。”洛基冷笑出声：“没有什么能够安慰得了那样的伤痛，唯有死亡本身。”

“我的父王……”他顿了顿，又改口：“奥丁。他进入了很迷惘的一种状态，神力非常不稳定。于是到处，叛乱，引战，他封印在各大王国的久远的神力慢慢消失，于是许多传说中的势力……那些被学者们都遗忘的魔力、怪物、军队、全都重出现在九大王国。阿斯加德的盾与剑，只能出征。”

洛基看向他，冷冷一笑：“你现在一定在想，我在哪里，索尔在哪里？”他转过身来，懒洋洋地靠在了阳台的栏杆上，看向了在室内喝酒大笑的雷神。

“我哥哥在九大王国里寻找无限宝石，顺便也解决了一些重返现世的麻烦，他最后陷落在慕斯北尔海姆，火焰之国，并且在哪里沦为囚犯。我在尼弗尔海姆，抵抗着其边缘的东海上的军队，防止他们继续前进，而攻击阿斯加德。最后，我感到了我父王的衰落，只能赶回阿斯加德。”

他抬起了优雅的下巴，扬向史蒂夫：“我知道你们这些愚蠢的人类都曾经想到什么，我和索尔才是王国的王子，为什么我们把一切都让我长姐承受，但事实上，我们三个一直在维护着九个王国的秩序。你们只需要维护中庭的和平就那么费力，凭什么来指责我们？”他紧紧看着史蒂夫：“我们不说，是因为无需向低级的生灵解释。”

抱着手臂深深呼吸，史蒂夫抿了抿嘴，凝视着洛基。

他不得不承认，在这方面上，维奈迪丝和他真的非常相似。默默付出，然后一声不吭，自己承受。

洛基把一切都掩盖在无所谓的恶作剧，得意的笑容和骗局里。而维奈迪丝则是沉默或微笑。

他们还是不要孩子好了，如果一个两个都和这对姐弟一样，他会每天都担心死。

“我很抱歉，对你的那些偏见。”史蒂夫想了想，还是诚然地说道。他又笑了笑：“维奈迪丝从第一天起，就说过，关于你的光。我应该听信她的话。”

看了他一眼，洛基转过了目光，只是撇了撇嘴：“真是让人厌烦的一身正气。”

他喝了口酒，沉默了片刻才说：“后来……”他忍不住叹了口气。

“我不能以我自己的身份回去，我用法术装扮成宫殿上的侍卫，为了接近奥丁，可以取代他。”他没有暖意的笑了笑：“当然，我觉得他是知道的。”

“那一天，维奈迪丝也进宫来禀报近来的状况。等待她的……”他抿了抿嘴，眼底显然有了尖锐的怒意：“是一场她最不擅长打的战争。”

洛基看向他：“就像你昨天所打的那样，有时候最锋利的刀不是武器，而是语言。”他看向了在室内里笑着谈话的维奈迪丝，有点咬牙切齿。

“阿斯加德内乱外患，一些愚蠢至极的人，希望除掉来自阿尔弗海因的，最强的支援。我姐姐没有什么弱点，也没有可以能让他们可以抓住的破绽或机会。她为阿斯加德忠心耿耿的挥剑作战已经几百年，没有人能够怀疑她的忠诚。”他冷笑：“除了索尔，也没有人能够抵抗她的能力。”

“就如我说的，她没有弱点，也没有罪名。如果真的要找一个的话……”洛基看向他，勾起了嘴角，很满意地看到史蒂夫的脸色骤然暗淡。

“频繁的使用神力去地球，不顾王国的危机，有些人甚至说，她和中庭的人准备一起起战，攻击阿斯加德。”洛基连连冷笑，笑容里满是寒冷。

“她站在那里，沉默不语。只是在当他们提起，禁止再次使用神力回到中庭的时候，才开了口。”顿了顿，洛基重复了她的话。

“‘如果没有要我死在这里的命令，我一定会一次次的回中庭。除非我死，谁都阻止不了我。’”

史蒂夫的双瞳紧缩，握紧了拳头，全身的青筋都爆了起来。

她曾经说过。

我会回来。只要你在。我会一直回来。直到回到你身边。

“某个蠢蛋还真的动了手。”洛基垂下了眼眸，冷哼了一声：“维奈迪丝从不带剑去阿斯加德，她说，哪里没有她的敌人。如果哪天她需要佩剑去，那么她再也不会踏入阿斯加德一步。你说，这话像不像你？愚蠢至极，天真的令人发指。”

看着他，洛基一字字说得很慢。

“那一刀砍下来，砍得很深，再用点力就伤到了骨头。但她眼睛都没眨。”

史蒂夫屏息。

全身冰冷的从头到脚，纽约盛夏的气候仿佛骤然消失。而从大厅里传来的那些熟悉又快乐的大笑声也顿时变得非常遥远。

洛基并没有怎么描述那个场景，但史蒂夫几乎可以看到维奈迪丝在殿上站得笔挺，表情淡然，脖子上有滚烫的血流下来，一滴滴地落在了寂静的大殿上。

“我那时就变化为奥丁现身出来，亲自解决了那个家伙。然后把其他人以反叛的罪名一起处理了，并没有给他们狡辩的机会。”洛基的眼光里有利刀迸出：“我那时候并不知道是你。她的保密工作做得非常好，即使在那种情况下，也半分没有透露出来。但是我那时候，非常想趁她昏迷的时候举兵，直接灭了整个地球。”

“一个人类。”他冷冷的说道：“我以为索尔已经足够愚蠢了，但她却更加愚昧顽固。后来我知道了那是你，那一天，我真的很想杀了你。”他冷笑：“但后来我又觉得这太便宜了，如果她死了，你凭什么可以那么轻易地得到死亡的眷顾？”

和维奈迪丝一样，洛基的观察能力和探视内心的法术非常强大，他意识到了从史蒂夫身上散发出来的光，不觉微微一笑：“噢……罗杰斯。”他残忍又满意地笑出声来：“你那个时候正在做什么？你为什么这么内疚？让我看看……？嗯，悔恨，愧疚，痛苦，痛惜。”他愉悦的笑了出来：“早知道你会这样，我就……”

“你就什么？”这时从背后传来了冷漠至极的声音，两人转过头去，只见维奈迪丝站在窗边，目光冷凝如霜的看着洛基。

“你就……什么？”没有平时宠溺又温柔的样子，她看向弟弟的眼光可以迸出刀刃出来。

一步走向前去，伸手握住了史蒂夫的手，维奈迪丝感觉到他指尖一片冰凉；心里微惊，抬眼看去，他正努力的恢复脸色，向自己露出了一个有点勉强的笑容。

只需一眼，她就能想到他们的谈话内容。

还没等史蒂夫开口，维奈迪丝一步冲上前，抓起了同样没来得及说话的弟弟，一把拎起，把他从一百二十五楼的阳台上丢了下去。

“不，等……”洛基的声音消失在一片喧闹的城市里。

“怎么了？！”意识到不对的索尔冲了出来，却一见到维奈迪丝猛然回头时，脸上的表情和冷却的目光，便急忙举起双手，安静地往后退了回去。

“抱歉，不关我的事，不关我的事。”管他的，洛基不会有事的。

“哇哦。”娜塔莎在众人惊愕又安静之间低低地说了一声：“维奈迪丝的怒气。我们终于见识到了。”

“你能想象如果我们早一年认识她会是什么情景吗？”托尼啧啧啧的说道：“我们可能就不需要你了哎，班纳。”

布鲁斯只能抓抓头一笑。

“没什么事没什么事。”走进来的索尔笑着对看向自己的其他人摆手，顺手按下了关闭阳台的玻璃。周围的墙壁闪了闪，立即隔离了阳台上的风景，变成了墙壁的样子。

“嘿嘿，没事，没事。一定是洛基做了什么，让维奈迪丝生气了。”雷神动了动下巴，摸着胡子嘿嘿嘿笑，有点幸灾乐祸：“虽然我不知道那是什么，但相信我，你们不愿意成为洛基。”

谁他妈的曾经想要成为洛基？一群人无言至极的看着他，又转头去继续自己的热闹，只不过时不时地往看不到也听不到什么的阳台看了过去，难捱心里的好奇。

究竟什么事，竟能让维奈迪丝生气。

阳台上，把自己用神力换回了的弟弟丢下了阳台也不管，维奈迪丝立即走到史蒂夫的面前，牵住他，担忧地看向他：“史蒂夫？”

“我……”勉强的抱住她，史蒂夫闭了闭眼才开口：“没什么。我……”

他突然说不出话来，只是抱着她抱的很紧。下巴抵在她的肩膀上，把头也埋在了她的脖子间。

痛不痛？他想问。但不用问，一定很痛。

全身都有点颤抖，悔恨卷席涌来。他后来做了什么？她拼死都要回来，他却告诉她，我们分开吧。

“我爱你。“最终他只能这样说道：“永远别离开我，一步都不可以，维奈迪丝。你不许再去我看不见的地方。”

有点呆滞地回抱着他，维奈迪丝有点笨拙地开始上下抚拍着他的背，她感到他在微微颤抖，不觉叹了口气，像是平时史蒂夫哄拍自己那样，耐心又温柔地拍着他，等他慢慢平静下来。

“我在这里。”她轻声说道：“我和你永远在一起。我去哪里都带着你，好不好？罗杰斯先生。”

“以后什么都不能隐瞒着我。”他闷声说道：“划破指头都要告诉我。”

“好。”

“你想做什么我们都去做。我们的清单也没完成，我们全都去实现它。”

“好。“

“你想什么，随时都要告诉我。“

“好。”

“你没说我也爱你。”

忍不住笑出声来，维奈迪丝拉开了彼此的距离，把额头抵在了他的额头上，认真地对他说：“我也爱你，我最爱你。史蒂夫……”她叹了口气：“你想知道我现在在想什么吗？”

“什么？”

“我在想。”她抬起眼来，让他直起身子，然后和他很认真地对视：“我在想，那个我爱的男人，我的丈夫，他拥有全宇宙里，我所见过最美的光。他是我的专属太阳。”她有点动容，忍不住鼻子微微发酸。

“没有他，我可能就像受不到阳光的星球一样，逐渐冷却枯萎。所以……”她看向他：“所以，无论用什么方式，无论多少次，无论他推开我还是放弃我，我都要回到他身边。”她有点哽咽，手抚过他的轮廓：“无论要付出什么代价。”

“别这样说。”立即伸手把她抱在怀里，他双臂收得很紧：“不会有任何代价，再也不会。半步都不行，维奈迪丝。“

“那会很难。”她破涕为笑：“我是说，字面上的意思，我们不可能做到半步都不行。”又亲了亲他：“谢谢你。”她想了想：“我现在很幸福，史蒂夫。”

温柔地抚着他的脸，看着他眼中很深的痛惜，她忍不住认真地说道：“都过去了，我们再也不要提起，好不好？我们要好好过自己的日子，属于我们的日子，和大家一起。你放过你自己，好吗？”她笑了笑：“你说过要给我一个幸福美满的未来的，罗杰斯先生。”

这话似乎终于唤醒了他。史蒂夫沉默了片刻，才吻住了她的额头，认真又无比坚定的承诺道：“好。”

再也不提起，但不代表他会忘记。他可能一辈子都会记住，但同时，这也会变成他一辈子的动力。

“说你爱我，罗杰斯太太。”他轻声的笑道：“然后告诉我，明天我们的训练结束，你想去哪里？”

“我爱你。”她在他怀里仰起头来，熟悉的温暖笑容，和带着星光的璀璨双眸：“我明天想和你去看电影吃爆米花。”

“好。”史蒂夫立即答应，然后微笑着，俯首吻住了她。


	71. 番外篇 - 6

番外篇

6

**73。**

罗杰斯夫妇想要划掉清单上的那些没完成的约会，但他们发现，现在好像很难清净地完成那些一件件浪漫的小事情。

自从在伦敦，上台怼各国代表，下台就在无数闪光灯下毫无保留的吻自家太太，又成功地在各大报纸上因为亲维奈迪丝而上了头条新闻这样的事情发生，虽然纽约市早就习惯了有超级英雄们在他们之间晃来晃去，但现在只要被人认出来，他们总是会被某个手机捕捉下秀恩爱撒狗粮的时刻。

推特平台很开心，虽然他们要时不时的修复瘫痪的服务器，但感谢队长，流量真是妥妥的棒。

上面的话题一直保持着热榜之首，只要打上正确的TAG，浏览量一定够爆。

那个话题是#CaptainsWife#（队长的太太）。

对此托尼还表示了极大的不满，他特地的发出了第三条（第二条是转发和艾特队友）原创推特：“她不是#CaptainsWife#，队长才是我们V的先生。

哼，不是我家白菜是队长太太，是你们队长是我家白菜先生！

在这个为女权出声的时代里，在手机里不断地提示下，带着某种幸灾乐祸又很自豪的心态，无论是娜塔莎，旺达，佩珀还是尤里，都纷纷点赞转发了托尼的推特。

这让女粉丝们兴奋大振，原来是这样！于是出现了TAG: #CaptainIsMrV#（队长是V先生）

两个话题出现在一起，简直惊天动地，清一色的街拍捕捉，推特上全是罗杰斯夫妇的身影。

队员们甚至不用问他们两，刷一下手机就可以知道今天去了哪里。

于是，带着棒球帽和墨镜，穿着休闲牛仔裤和黑色外套，一手揽着太太，又时不时地亲她或者呵护她的罗杰斯队长，很快就上升到今年好男人的冠军榜。

“你这样我很有压力。”看着手机上再次被爆夫妇两在街上吃冰淇淋的街拍，已婚人士加多年奶爸克林特叹着气对史蒂夫说道。

照片上是纽约市的码头，队长一手搂着妻子的肩膀，一手喂着她吃手上的冰淇淋，即使戴着墨镜，史蒂夫嘴边的笑和眼中的温柔都快要溢出屏幕来。

“我和劳拉也是老夫老妻了，有像你们这样吗？”鹰眼翻翻白眼，今天也是要带老婆出去浪漫的一天了。多拜队长所赐，他每天都要变着花样来让妻子不觉得自己被史蒂夫远远甩在后头。

“我什么都没做。”翻了翻报纸，史蒂夫头都不抬地继续喝着咖啡。被人拍又不是他的要求，他不可能因为这种小事就不带维奈迪丝去约会。

“对。”鹰眼叹气：“那才是问题。”

他们两个本来就是这样，只不过现在有了群众，那些日常的平凡的，在十年以来一直让他们早就习惯的亲密举动被放大了百倍展现在人前，真的是羡煞了所有人。

“V先生，今天你们去哪里？我可以问吗？还是等一下直接看推特？”娜塔莎边往吐司上边吐着果酱，心情良好的问道。自从上次托尼为自家白菜发了推特，她就再也不称为史蒂夫为队长，而是V先生。

“她和彼得去纽约巡逻了，我们训练过后，我再去找她。”翻了翻报纸，史蒂夫竟然在第六页看到了自己上次约会的照片。他挑了挑眉，嗯，的确拍的很好看，抓拍的人很会挑角度。

“维奈迪丝这几天没休息吗？”有点诧异地看向他，娜塔莎的眼光甚至有点责备。

史蒂夫和维奈迪丝在前几天便从阿尔弗海因回来了，从那天起，罗杰斯太太便完成了几百年以来一直担任的工作交接。当然彩虹桥还是时不时地会降落在阿斯加德人专用的场地上，索尔或瓦尔凯利也会时常与她联系开会，但渐渐的，会议时间和被阿斯加德人前来拜访的次数也开始少了。维奈迪丝留下的王国终于在雷神和洛基的新统治下，慢慢地迎来了新时代。

只不过她从自己别宫回来之后，很明显地有点虚弱。毕竟是人类的身体，在两个星球间来往，忙碌的事情多了，还是比之前疲倦。更何况，看来在别宫里，史蒂夫也没怎么让她休息。即使两人掩饰的很好又低调，但怎么也骗不了娜塔莎尖锐的眼光。

“这几天早上的训练都被取消了。”别开眼，史蒂夫有点心虚，轻咳了一声。

那也不是他的错，有温泉的别宫在漂浮的岛屿上，完全隐私，半个人都没有。气候温暖如春，风景美丽，维奈迪丝的那种接近透明或和不穿没两样的阿斯加德式长袍一直在他眼前晃来晃去。她又很遵守承诺，的确是个很满足的小蜜月。除了吃饭睡觉，他们全程从头到尾都在咳咳咳。如果不是距离太远，他真想每个周末都回去。

一回来，她就累的一直想睡觉。

“托尼看她很累的样子，就完全专注在彼得的身上。反正，维奈迪丝能力很强。他需要研究出新的锻炼方法了。”史蒂夫想了想：“陪彼得巡逻纽约市似乎是很不错的方式。”只不过等等的约会可能要带上那孩子，他忍不住有点磨牙。

“纽约市哪有多少事情发生。”猎鹰在他们旁边坐了下来，听到了最后一句说道：“连整个世界都平静了这么多，我们都住在这里，犯罪率那么低。我打赌，他们在哪个地方正偷偷地悠闲。”

悠闲是悠闲，但维奈迪丝没那么好受就对了。

巡逻完整个城市，两人正坐在某个高楼大厦的顶楼，彼得手中的草莓奶昔还没递过来，维奈迪丝转头就一阵恶心，呕吐在地上。

“哇，你还好吗？”急忙跑过来拍背，彼得赶紧把另一瓶矿泉水递了过来，又帮她别起了头发。看着她苍白的脸，不觉担心问道：“你是不是太累了，维奈迪丝小姐。”

晃晃头，维奈迪丝喝了大半瓶水才觉得好了一点。她揉了揉眼睛，觉得头脑里的晕眩过了一点，才开口说道：“天，我这辈子再也不去阿尔弗海因了。哪里的食物让我这么反胃。还是中庭的东西好吃。或者吃习惯了。”

“你这是有时差吗？”彼得疑惑地说道：“应该也不至于啊。虽然是有可能，毕竟哪里的气压什么的和我们都不一样，你也回来没多久，水土不服很平常。”

维奈迪丝之前没有以神力全消失的身体去过外星，能承受住这样的改变，还要支撑住和史蒂夫连续那么几天的欢爱，她的体格已经很不错了。

不过，想到这个。

她眨了眨眼，看向了把自己扶下来坐下，就坐在旁边帮她拍背边喝着草莓奶昔的小蜘蛛：“彼得，在地球上，如果我想知道自己是否怀孕了，该去哪里？”

奶昔进嘴，彼得顿时全都喷了出来。

他过了片刻才机械性的转头，看向了对他看着的维奈迪丝，呆了很久，张开嘴巴成O型，在对方一直耐心等待他的答案的目光下，过了接近半分钟才回答：“我们去药店吧。”

在史达克大厦的员工餐厅里，一群人吃完了早餐，离培训的时间还早，队员们换好了衣服，便慢悠悠地开始往训练场悠闲走去。

克林特和罗迪正在讨论自家球队昨晚的比赛，幻视和旺达手牵手的走在他们后面。而山姆和娜塔莎，依然一左一右的陪在队长身边，边拌嘴边说笑的走着。

“我跟你说，没有什么电影的第二部可以赢过第一部。”山姆很坚持：“我们可以重温一次所有的系列，你说说看，哪一部电影的第二部能超越第一部？”

“《指环王2》。”娜塔莎想了片刻就回答：“双塔比护戒使者好看，我觉得。”

“冰雪奇缘2。玩具总动员2。”史蒂夫也在旁边回答道，在其他两人好笑的眼神下摊摊手：“昨天晚上摩根来，我和维奈迪丝只好陪她看完这些片子。”

“对，但这是个人喜爱！”山姆反驳说道：“以网站上的评分，第二部的打分不会超过第一部。”他拿出手机回头说道：“不信我给你们看。”

“我也觉得指环王2比第一部好看。”耸耸肩，史蒂夫无所谓地说道，看向娜塔莎：“当然，维奈迪丝很喜欢第三部。贝勒诺尔战场上的那一战，拍的尤其精彩。”

“噢，算了，山姆不会放弃这个话题的。”翻翻白眼，黑寡妇也笑着说道：“他只是希望把电影之夜重新办起来。”

“办起来也可以。”队长想了想：“但是我们每次为了讨论要看什么都浪费一大堆时间，说实话，山姆喜欢的那些电影，我都……”他转过头去：“嘿，山姆！”

两人看向后面，只见山姆刷着手机刷的着迷，低着头边看屏幕边走着路。

“嘿，威尔森！小心！”娜塔莎突然出声，但已经来不及了，他们在走廊上走着，经过一个个以玻璃墙围着的办公室，山姆低着头刷着手机根本没注意，听到娜特的喊声才一抬头，便一头撞上了玻璃。

也不知道他这一步向前的有多有力，但玻璃骤然粉碎，全都哗啦啦的落了下来。好在他及时用翅膀护住了自己，才没有受伤。

“山姆！”其他人急忙跑去，史蒂夫不禁问道：“怎么样？没事吧？”

“WTF！威尔森！”在玻璃墙的另一边正好是在研究所里的托尼，他没好气的跑了出来：“你没长眼睛吗？”

“怎么回事？”知道他没事，娜塔莎不觉蹙眉：“你在做什么，看什么这么出神？”

山姆抬起头来，眨眨眼，扫过了所有围上来的队友们。最后缓缓地拿起了手机，翻过来递给了史蒂夫。

也是被抓拍的照片，上传了不到几个小时，已经在推特上被转载了无数次，掀起了热榜话题。

在清晰度不是很高的照片上，至今仍然不怎么会避讳手机的捕捉的维奈迪丝，正和陪伴在旁边一脸尴尬又紧张的小蜘蛛，在某家纽约中心的药店里，低头看着手上的验孕棒的说明。两人满脸的纠结和不解，似乎看不懂中庭的这个“落后的说明”。

“怎么了？”娜塔莎一左，托尼一右，从完全石化的史蒂夫的肩膀上探头看去，见到屏幕都是惊呆了。

“喂……”还是托尼最先反应过来，拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，用手在眼都不眨的队长晃了晃：“史蒂夫？”又转头：“我觉得今天可以由你代替他做你们的训练了。”他对娜塔莎说道。

“噢，或许他们只是在……好奇。”娜塔莎想了想说道：“你知道，彼得总是很好奇，维奈迪丝也是。”

“学校是用来做什么的？”翻了翻白眼，托尼受不了地说道：“这是2023年，谁还会好奇这个？网络上一查就有。”

好吧。你说的没错。黑寡妇摸了摸鼻子，看了一眼传着手机然后都纷纷猛然抬头的队员们，所有人都双眼一亮，兴奋地看向了半天没反应的队长。

“这是好事！”克林特很高兴地说道，拍了拍他的肩才意识到史蒂夫全身僵硬：“……呃……对吧？”

“我得走了。”终于觉醒过来，史蒂夫立即回神，转身就走。

“出口在哪边，史蒂夫。”罗迪笑着好心的提醒道，并且帮他指了指相反的方向。

“噢，对。”转了个180度，队长立即往外冲了过去。

“这是好事，对吧？”看着史蒂夫一下子冲出去的背影，同样不怎么确认的山姆问向了其他人：“我是说……如果我们要有个小队长的话。”

“拜托。”扑地一声嘲笑道，托尼挥了挥手：“他会高兴地疯掉。”又想到，如果真是这样，上天保佑，是个女儿。他才不想看到一个缩小版史蒂夫，太可怕了。

“对。”娜塔莎也点了点头：“虽然他说不强求，但是……”她耸了耸肩：“你们知道，他是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯第一次觉得如果能有洛基和之前的维奈迪丝的那种瞬间移动的能力该有多好。如果是这样，他可以一下子就出现在妻子的身边。

“DARCY！维奈迪丝的定位在哪里？”一下子就冲到停车场，他也没骑上摩托车，直接跳上了车上。如果维奈迪丝怀孕了，打死他都不会让她上摩托车。

“好的，队长，立即定位。”过了一秒AI立即回答道：“夫人似乎正往这里逐渐逼近，队长。”DARCY在车子上的屏幕里显示了定位：“她穿着盔甲飞来。离这里还有七分钟的距离。”

七分钟！

怎么这么久！

史蒂夫想了想，立即往他们的房间里赶去，维奈迪丝回来一般都是在阳台上降落，然后进房洗澡。

上升的电梯今天似乎比平常还要缓慢，好在他们有专属的电梯，从车库到122楼，一路毫无停顿。

只是史蒂夫心里一片天人交战。他觉得自己从来没有这么纠结过。

高兴吗？如果是真的，他一定会开心的发疯。

但如果没有，他也绝对不会失望。

他们的生活美好的和做梦一样，他不能要求更多。

而且，一切都建于在不能伤害维奈迪丝的健康半分的情况下，他才会真的高兴。

如果有什么是史蒂夫·罗杰斯能百分之百确定的，那就是她不可以冒一丝的风险，就算是为了他自己的孩子也不行。没有人可以把维奈迪丝陷于任何困境，他不允许。

电梯继续上升，DARCY好心的提醒夫人已经快到了。

史蒂夫在电梯里走来走去，一会儿想到孩子最好是像妈妈比较好，一会儿想到人类和神或者半神半人的结晶会是什么样的？他或她会有超级能力吧？应该是会有的？不过一定很漂亮，维奈迪丝那么美。

自己应该装作知道还是不知道？她一定一眼就看穿自己知道，所以还是不要伪装吧。

但等等，你不能这样。他看着镜子里的自己想到。天，这胡子该刮了。

对，不能这样。你应该若无其事，不要给她压力。如果你很期待，但是她没怀孕怎么办？岂不是让她觉得自己让你失望了？不不不不，不能让她有压力，你给我镇定下来，罗杰斯，该死的。

揉了一把脸，他深深呼吸。对。镇定。他看向了镜子里的自己。

无论如何，你都很幸福。你这个笨蛋。他对自己说道。

所以，你在纠结什么？

这已经是你梦寐以求的结局了。其他的，都是附加条件。

想到这里，他不觉笑了出来。

对。家人们在身边。而他们会永远在一起。所以，有还是没有，有什么区别？

镜子里的队长的脸色慢慢地恢复了平静，眼底也如平时一样，坚强又镇定。

在电梯门打开的时候，他已经如平时一样，噙着温柔的笑容，淡然地走了出去。

扭开房间的把柄，窗外的阳台上，维奈迪丝刚刚落地，正脱下了盔甲走了进来。

“嘿，Babe。”他笑着迎上去。

“你怎么在家，今天没训练吗？”惊讶地看到他，她笑着转头。

回头的那一瞬间，有风吹满了她的发丝，被阳光沐浴着的轮廓，像极了十年前，她也在阳台上回头看向他，牵着他的手，走过了千万星河，走过了浩瀚宇宙。

“我想你了，就先回来。”他站在原地微笑，很诚实地说道。

见她伸出手来，他笑着迎了上去，和她十指相扣，往房间内走去。

“是吗？我也想你。”维奈迪丝抬起头来，露出了他最爱的熟悉温柔的笑容。

“史蒂夫……”

阳台的窗门被缓缓关上，大风吹来，隐去了所有声音。

但是谁在乎呢。

在风中，只有阳光和幸福的味道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完《十秒一生》之前我就想要写《星光璀璨》了，那时候维奈迪丝的人设非常模糊，因为伊利斯达的现象真的是来的非常非常快，我是在梦中看到她的，一个很慵懒的女孩子在窗后看到史蒂夫拿着手提箱缓缓走来。
> 
> 但是维奈迪丝，我必须很用力的去想象她，因为她是一个需求的产物：我需要继续写下去，我几乎无法想象以后再也看不到史蒂夫的世界。
> 
> 就像很多的你们无法想象，没有托尼的世界是怎样，我们必须一次次刷着TAG，一次次幻想和他们重逢。（是的在后言我都忍不住给你们刀子，但是我真的是这么想。）
> 
> 十秒里的巴基告诉伊利斯达，如果你见到他，你再也不会回来。因为如果是我，我就不会回来。没有他的世界太难了。
> 
> 所以那时候的我，必须写下去，我无法忍受没有史蒂夫托尼和娜塔莎的世界。
> 
> 这样他们就可以永垂不朽。
> 
> 这样的执念很深，爆发力很强。我在1月20日写完了十秒，2月12日，星光完结了正文，番外篇22日就写完了……速度恐怖到我自己都吓到了。然后我马不停蹄的开始写半糖………MD又写完了五十章。我也很无奈。（现在炸弹也要被我写完了……WTF）
> 
> 期间也有很痛苦很痛苦的时候，要反复去挨刀子，从内战到复联4，重刷的时候差点原地爆炸，还要去写史蒂夫的心理活动，去反复思考他的举动，才能熬过这十年。
> 
> 我想可能就是因为这样，维奈迪丝才这么地温柔。只有这样的包容力和能力在一边陪伴着，才能写得下去。
> 
> “还好他还有维奈迪丝”，“还好托尼也有维奈迪丝。”这样的想法。
> 
> 起先她的人设很模糊，后来就一下子明亮了起来。只有这样的强大，才足以支撑漫长的岁月。
> 
> 总之，很感恩。
> 
> 也很痛苦啊有时候！我也被虐到了好吗！也很想自我放飞啊！去他妈的OOC，我就要OOC，但是总是下不了手。总觉得，那不是他。
> 
> 不过话说回来，还是很感恩。感恩遇到了他，感恩遇到了你们，感恩每天早上都和你们一次次在故事里和他们相逢。
> 
> 说到这里好像没有什么好交代了。
> 
> 我所有的爱都给了《星光璀璨》，这真的是我写的最投入的故事。
> 
> 最后一句关于托尼。
> 
> 可能大家都觉得，维奈迪丝是为了和史蒂夫共度一生，才去做了祭祀，交换了神力。她自己也给了一大堆原因，最理智的是“一个被黑暗吞噬的神有多大的摧毁力，我不能让阿尔弗海因或地球陷入困境”，最感性的是“没有你的千年岁月，我会疯掉”。
> 
> 但其实最大的原因，是托尼。
> 
> 她在托尼死了的时候，就毫不犹豫地转身，一点犹豫都没有。前面有洛基，有娜塔莎，有阿尔弗海因的众人死去，她都没有那样做。但是托尼在她眼前死掉，她转身就去了沃尔米尔。
> 
> 当时这样写，没有什么特别的原因。因为我要是她，我也这么做。我不能让托尼死。就这么简单。才会有了这整个故事。
> 
> 所以，这看起来是《队长和女神谈了十年的恋爱》，但其实是《关于如何为了让托尼活下去我写了六十万字的同人》的故事，哈哈哈。
> 
> 半糖和炸弹就放肆了一点。
> 
> 法克，托尼活着，没理由。
> 
> 托尼永远活着。娜塔莎永远活着。
> 
> 复联初代永垂不朽。
> 
> 创作不死。
> 
> 他们永远在这里，和你们重逢。
> 
> 最后感谢你们所有人。
> 
> 愿你们在这里找到温暖和快乐。
> 
> 愿你们健康平安。


End file.
